Rise of the Dragonborn
by BastardSonofOdin
Summary: Sequel to 'Enter the Dragonborn'. After the Blight is defeated, Uhtred is sent to Kirkwall, where over the next decade, he finds himself in numerous conspiracies that eventually brings himself, his friends, and the city to it's knees. (Technically, this is just Dragon Age II with the Dragonborn hanging around.)
1. Arrival

_A/N – Hello. I'm assuming you're here if you read 'Enter the Dragonborn'. If you haven't read that, and you want to understand everything to follow, reading that might help. But you don't have to as I'm sure you'll figure it out rather quickly._

_Now, this story was actually a hell of a lot different originally. I'd actually written the entire First Act before changing my mind. Basically, Uhtred was going to continue being a bastard regarding his *ahem* sexual escapades. But I had a change of heart, as even I can admit it was verging on the ridiculous at times, as he was a real man-whore in 'Enter the Dragonborn' until the final third. Not to say I didn't have a blast writing it, and more than enough of you seemed to enjoy it. But, alas, I wanted to keep this T-rated like 'Land of My Fathers' and other stories I've written on this site not M-rated, so that means no sex or swearing, as I think I'm more than capable of writing a story without it._

_And for anyone hoping for a real mesh of Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls lore, this story isn't really going to be for you. 'Enter the Dragonborn' was simply 'Dragon Age: Origins', with the Dragonborn tagging along for the ride. This story is simply 'Dragon Age 2' and the same idea. Basically, it's a way of writing Dragon Age stories while keeping a character I grew rather attached to as I wrote 'Land of My Fathers' so, as I said, the previous story, this one, and the next one, are simply Dragon Age based stories with an additional character. However, doing that allows me a certain freedom to fiddle with certain things, though I'll try and remain lore-friendly regarding the Dragon Age setting at least._

_Anyway, if you enjoy this, great and I hope I'll pick up another fan or two. If not, well, there are plenty of stories out there you might enjoy instead!_

* * *

I'll be honest, I still think Aedan was nuts giving me the position. I was a warrior. I had dreamed of battle since I was a young boy. I'd fought my way across Skyrim, killed dragons, saved the world, ended the civil war, and I had thought I'd earned my rest. That was until the day I'd ended up on Thedas. Still can't explain how that happened, particularly as my soul ended up in the body of my doppelganger on Thedas. I wasn't… me, or who I once was. All I can say is that it was the will of the Nine Divines.

But the reason I'd so readily agreed to head to the Kirkwall is that it got me away from Denerim, Ferelden and all the memories of Leliana. She'd left me, you see… No, that's not right. She didn't leave me. Yes, she did return to the Chantry, but she had given her word to an old friend long ago, that she would help her if she needed it. And the favour had been called in. We had spent months together in Orlais after I'd been nothing but a complete bastard during our campaign against the darkspawn. Her choosing to go help her friend was punishment from the Nine Divines AND the Maker for how I had acted. If I had just chosen her, and been loyal to her from the moment I'd met her, she would probably still be by my side.

I'd moped around Denerim for weeks afterwards, finding solace in drink and in the arms of strange women. Not sure how long it had taken before Aedan and Anora pulled me to one side, ordered me to sort myself out, then gave me the new job. They were nuts then, they were still nuts as I was on the verge of leaving, but it got me out of Ferelden and the memories. I guess it might help me in the long run.

I was terribly unfit prior to leaving, so at least spent a couple of weeks working off copious amounts of beer while glad I didn't have any diseases from the women I'd bedded. Not that they were whores, but you just never know with strange women. I guess watching Aedan and Anora fall hopelessly in love with each other didn't help my state of mind, but I was happy, almost proud, to see my brother as king, leader and also husband. And Anora was just as devoted to him in return. The choice we'd made at the Landsmeet certainly proved to be a good one.

The day of departure, I dressed in my finest armour, sheathing the sword against which I'd killed innumerable darkspawn, the same dagger that had probably slit more than a few dozen throats, and my shield, which had kept me alive more times than I'd care to imagine. I had few possessions. I'd lost everything when Rendon Howe had burned the house I'd shared with my long-deceased wife, and saw little point in collecting any mementoes, as I was always on the move.

The King and Queen of Ferelden escorted me all the way to the city gates, an unusual move, but they had no idea when I would return. I embraced Anora gently, but Aedan hugged me rather tightly, causing me to laugh. Seeing him blink rapidly as he let me go did, I'll admit, pull at the heart-strings.

"We've been through a hell of a lot, Uhtred," he said, "It'll be weird not to have you at least close by."

"I'm just across the water. I'm not that far away."

"Far enough. But it will do you some good. You can move on with your life properly."

"Yet I still love her. And I miss her every day."

"But you felt the same way about Serana and your wife. All you can do is lock it away."

"Hmmm. Good advice. I thought that was my job?" We embraced again before I mounted my horse. "Amaranthine, correct?"

Aedan laughed. "Yes, I know exactly what you're going to do when you get there as well."

"Goodbye, Dragonborn," Anora stated. I think she was actually sad I was leaving.

"Majesty," I replied, dipping my head, before looking at Aedan, "Brother."

"Look after yourself, Uhtred. And write often."

"Of course. Good luck to you two as well. Keep me updated on how things are here."

After another round of goodbyes, I dug my heels into the sides of the horse and I took off. The road to Amaranthine was quite busy as trade now flourished between all the major cities and towns of Ferelden. Plenty of merchants selling their wares, but there was also sign that the army was also on manoeuvres. Aedan had passed a law, ensuring there was a large standing army, ready to fight off any further darkspawn incursions, not that there were any, but also any other nation that might have ideas of invasion. He didn't fear Orlais, but knew that some may have looked at a weakened Ferelden after the Blight and licked their lips. He made sure no-one had such ideas now.

Having left Denerim quite early in the morning, I kept the horse near its top speed for most of the journey, so made it to Amaranthine by the time it was growing dark. I didn't head to the city itself but turned off and headed towards Vigil's Keep. I wanted to see some old friends before I left Ferelden.

I was in for a surprise, though. The first thing I noticed upon entering the old fort was the fact most of the soldiers bore the crest of Amaranthine, not the Warden symbol. But many of the soldiers recognised me, and I was soon shaking the hand of everyone once I'd dismounted. Making my way into the keep itself, the lack of Wardens hanging about was almost disconcerting. But there was one Warden I did recognise, who turned and noticed me in return, practically squealed with delight and ran towards me at full pelt, nearly knocking me on my arse when she leapt at me.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? What's going on?" she asked in rapid-fire succession.

"It's a long story. But where is everyone?"

First she dragged me into the fort, heading for the canteen where we could at least enjoy a drink together. There were one or two faces around I didn't recognise, and as for those I'd worked with before, no sign whatsoever. After grabbing a tankard each, I asked the same question of where was everyone.

"Where to begin," Solona replied, "Ohgren and Duran have journeyed to Kal'Hirol to help take the thaig back from the darkspawn. They mentioned the hope that their exile from Orzammar may end with victory. If not, they could at least remain there and simply spend their days killing darkspawn. Neria returned to Denerim and the alienage. She'll try and recruit one or two Wardens. Lyna returned to the Dalish. She's still a Warden in name, but she wanted to go home.

As for those who we met here, Nathaniel is now the Warden-Commander of Amaranthine. He's out on patrol at the moment with a few soldiers. It's not official, but Alistair thought it would help him restore the reputation of the Howe name. Velanna has gone looking for a Dalish clan to join, though she will try and recruit where she can. Anders simply disappeared one evening. No-one has a clue where he's gone. He's the only one we classify as an actual deserter."

"Okay, but what about the important people. Where are Alistair and Brosca? He's the Warden-Commander of Ferelden!"

"Ah, he's been summoned to Weisshaupt, and took Brosca with him. They are still very much in love, after all. I think he was almost tempted to leave her behind, but then figured it wouldn't matter. Their relationship isn't a secret, and if they were not Wardens, I have no doubt they'd already be married."

"Good for them. So you?"

The sigh was one of sadness. "Guess I'm stuck here, to be honest. I will not return to a Circle, that's for sure. Mages are not particularly welcome elsewhere, Warden mages less so. That means I spend most of my days here relatively bored." Then she paused before asking, "Hang on, Uhtred. What are you doing here?" There was a further pause. "And Leliana too?"

"Long story short. Leliana was asked by an old friend to help her in regards to her work within the Chantry. Leliana agreed. She's currently in Val Royeaux."

"Oh…" I think my response actually caught her by surprise. "Did you have any idea?" she wondered.

"None whatsoever. But when it comes to a battle between man and Maker, I guess I was always going to come off second best. I'm not complaining, and the last night we shared was… But I understand her reason why."

"Okay, so why are you here? I thought you'd just stay in Denerim."

"Aedan has given me a job. I'm heading to Kirkwall; the ship is leaving tomorrow. I was actually coming to see you, wondering if you wanted to join me. I know your family is from there, plus it would get you out of here." The smile was instantaneous, so I added, "But we can't… you know… I've done a lot of shit in the past few weeks, and I don't think…"

All she did was hug me. "You thought of me at least, Uhtred. And all I would want is your company."

"It won't be awkward?"

She leaned back, the grin broadening. "Only if you make it awkward. Yes, we have a past. No, we don't have to rekindle what we shared. I hold fond memories of that, and even if Leliana isn't on the scene, I know you're still in love with her. And your heart needs to heal first before you move on."

"Wise beyond your years, Solona."

"Wynne certainly imparted some wisdom during our time together."

We spent the rest of the night catching up, and I didn't even have to explicitly offer her the chance of coming. She would simply be my Warden liaison why I was in the Free Marches. I didn't expect our relationship to restart. That wasn't the reason why I'd thought of her. I remembered her history, plus I did want a familiar face around as I journeyed somewhere foreign.

The boat waiting for us in Amaranthine harbour was a thing of beauty. I had no idea Ferelden even had a navy, but if this boat was an example of what was on offer, then I think Aedan didn't have a thing to worry about. There was a full crew on board, and all of them had obviously been notified of who I was, immediately greeted as 'Lord Uhtred'. I could have spent the entire trip correcting them, but figured it would be a losing battle, so I just accepted it.

I was given the king's quarters, and while Solona did join me, nothing untoward happened during the entire journey. We did sleep in the same bed, but always clothed, and simply chatted away the entire time, like the old friends we were. Perhaps we might have had a yearning to be intimate just one night, but I wasn't really in the right frame of mind, and she never suggested it either, so the entire trip passed without a problem regarding that.

We departed around midday. It was smooth sailing that first day, the sea almost as flat as the Heartlands I'd rode in Orlais. But that almost meant there was little wind, so our progress wasn't as fast as anyone expected. And life on a ship is rather dull. I spent most of my time just pacing the deck, appreciating the sun on my face, listening to the creaks of the ship riding the shallow waves. While I immediately had my sea legs, Solona was well out of her element.

Things got worse the next day, the wind stronger, the sea far rougher. Solona was hanging over the side of the ship, loudly wishing for death, while even the most experienced of sailors was looking ill at times. I thoroughly enjoyed it, the wind and the rain hitting my face, leaving me never feeling more alive. I'm sure the captain and his crew probably thought I was nuts, but considering I'd survived fighting more dragons that I cared to remember, a storm at sea was the least of my worries.

The bad weather only lasted a couple of days before we were greeted with clear skies and a brisk breeze once again. Journey time took around a week, and I think we were all relieved when the crow's nest called out that land had been sighted. Solona and I rushed to the front of the ship, eager to see land once again. You can only take so much water before aching to set foot on dry land once again.

The approach to Kirkwall harbour had us passing enormous statues. I'm sure I wasn't the only one with a sense of foreboding. The one thing I made sure to do before setting out was learn all I could about Kirkwall. Its history was bloody, built on the bodies, bones and blood of Tevinter slaves. It had technically been a free city for over one hundred years, but it seemed to depend on what you called 'free'. I know Solona worried, as although she was a Warden, it was well known that the Templars ran the city.

Our ship docked at the harbour, and I was already fuming. I could see tents as far as the eye could see. I was sure these were the very refugees Aedan had talked about. It had been at least a year and more since the Blight, and these people still hadn't been allowed access. What the hell was going on? Solona recognised I was already pissed off, and though they would be amused at the possible of seeing me shout at whoever was responsible, they reminded me that I was there to get these same people either into the city or back to Ferelden. So I needed co-operation.

A delegation was waiting for us to disembark. I assumed word has been sent previously that I was coming. A bald-headed man, wearing a simple crown, stepped forward to greet me. "Uhtred Dragonborn?"

"Aye."

"I'm Viscount Dumar, ruler of Kirkwall. We are all pleased that Ferelden has chosen to place its embassy to the Free Marches in our city."

"Pleasure. May I introduce Solona Amell. She is a Grey Warden and colleague of mine, here to assist me regarding the repatriation of Ferelden refugees."

"Solona Amell? But that would make you…"

"My mother was Revka Amell. Unfortunately, that's all I really remember as I was taken from my family at a young age."

"So you're a mage?"

"The staff on my back doesn't give that away?"

The Viscount looked at me. "I would urge caution, Ambassador Dragonborn, regarding your mage friend. Warden or not, the templars in Kirkwall are… They keep a close eye on all mages."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We're here as friends and diplomats. We simply want to help all our Ferelden citizens either return home or make lives for themselves in the Free Marches." I wanted to say a lot more, or ask questions such as 'Why the hell are so many still living in tents on the dock?', left wondering how many others currently lived outside the city walls.

The Viscount was obviously in a hurry to leave the docks, so after thanking the captain and crew for our safe passage, we grabbed our few possessions and were escorted into the city. Aedan had already sent money ahead for the purchase of a building, which would serve as a joint embassy and home for myself. It would be located in an area of the city called Hightown. I know, incredibly imaginative, but Kirkwall was enormous. Far bigger than any city in Ferelden, though nowhere near as large as Val Royeaux. I had a feeling I was going to get lost a number of times before I figured out my way around.

As we walked, the Viscount rambled about the history of the city, which was interesting for a while, but he avoided any recent history, nor did he discuss any current events. That immediately sparked my interest, Solona clearly the thinking the same as myself. But as I wanted to get off on the right foot, I didn't make a big deal of it, simply asking questions about Kirkwall itself.

Ferelden wasn't rich by any means, but it was obvious things were on the up, as the building chosen as our embassy wasn't beautiful nor terribly impressive, particularly compared to many others I could see, but it was certainly a statement of intent. Ferelden was on the rise and a simple building could project its burgeoning power. The Viscount handed me the keys so I was the first to enter. There were already plenty of furnishings available, though one of his aides mentioned there were plenty of markets and stores where we could buy whatever we desired. I just headed straight for the office. It was enormous, and I figured I'd be spending many of my days there. Though I'd been proven wrong before...

The Viscount shook my hand, welcomed me to Kirkwall again, wished me luck then disappeared. One of his aides remained and continued to offer advice. I looked for paper and something to write with, asking Solona to start taking down details.

"Will you be wanting servants?"

"As long as they are just servants, not slaves."

The aide was a little offended by any insinuation of slavery. "Kirkwall hasn't operated slavery for over a hundred years."

"Like Ferelden, but that doesn't stop the practice."

"Fair enough. Servants have all the rights expected. If slavery is assumed, then the matter is dealt with swiftly, the penalties harsh if found to be true."

"Good to know."

"Have you any questions?"

"I've got a few, but they can wait. I think we just want to settle in first."

"Very good. You are obviously here regarding Ferelden refugees. In addition to the camp on the docks, there are further camps outside the city walls. Before you ask, they are protected by city guard, and also mercenaries that the city does pay for, but there are rules and regulations for entrance into the city. We must be careful who we let in."

"Sure, no problem. The first thing I would like to do is visit these camps and start to gather their details. King Aedan is keen to see most of his people return home if possible."

"That won't be a problem. The guard has been notified of who you are. Coming to and from the city will not be a hassle, though if it is, please ask for me."

We shook hands and he disappeared, leaving us to explore the embassy. My office was large, but the function or sitting room was even larger, leaving me to believe that is where I would host events. There was a kitchen to the rear. Upstairs were at least five rooms; I assumed some would be bedrooms, at least.

"You will have the master, Uhtred. I will take one of the other bedrooms."

I gave her a glance. "Organising already, are we?"

The porters dumped our few possessions in the rooms requested before they disappeared as well, leaving us to explore the mansion, though it was empty of life and character, definitely leaving Solona and I that it needed some colour. "What are we doing first?" Solona asked.

"We're doing something I never thought I'd say. We're going shopping. We'll all grab a sheet of paper and jot down what you think we need. Also, we need to find out where we can employ some servants. We also need to make business contacts. Aedan wants coin flowing to Ferelden. Trade is important. That's not really my forte."

"Nor mine, Uhtred. You need someone who had an idea of trade regarding that."

"Okay, here's something you can do. Find out if there's a Warden presence in the city. Would be good having allies like that. Introduce who you are and let them know who I am."

We wandered the embassy for the next hour, writing down things in three lists. What we definitely needed. What we probably needed. And what might make our lives more comfortable, even pleasurable, though not particularly necessary. We didn't have an endless amount of coin, but Aedan had provided enough for us to be comfortable, and would continue to provide assistance when and where he could. But I knew we had to be self-sufficient and start making coin ourselves. Ships would travel between Ferelden and Kirkwall constantly, generally to help any refugees who wanted to return home, but also to help any increase in trade that might happen between the two.

I was a warrior. How the hell did I end up being the possible centre of trade dealing and a diplomatic mission? Whatever the cause, I was definitely going to try and enjoy the experience. This wasn't like Amaranthine, which I begrudgingly accepted. I was going to throw myself into this job whole-heartedly. I think getting away from Ferelden and all the memories definitely helped.

The two of us headed out a little later. It didn't take long for word to pass around about who I was and what I was doing. Offers were soon flooding in, even as we wandered the markets. Solona was under orders to be sensible regarding her purchases, but she was generally free to buy what she thought was necessary. And if she really wanted to treat herself to something, she could as long as it was reasonable.

Of course, I ended up perusing the weapons stores, my eyes running some beautiful blades, shields of intricate pattern and designs, and armour that looked ready to stop even speeding projectiles, travelling faster than time itself. I didn't buy any but I could help browse.

"You're a warrior?" one dwarven merchant asked, "You look like one."

"Thanks. I was. I'm now an ambassador. From Ferelden."

"From Ferelden? So you would know of Orzammar?"

"Know it. Been there."

"Heard the latest news?"

"No, what's happened?"

"King Bhelen is securing trade with the surfacers and is apparently making strides regarding the whole caste system. Orzammar is being turned upside down!"

"You disagree?"

"No, of course not. With the old rules, I could never return. But Bhelen is putting together laws that would allow those who have seen the sun to return home." He paused before adding, "Though the whole Harrowmont deal leaves a bad taste in the mouth."

I knew exactly what he was talking about, remembering his threats of retribution. "I assume it was bloody?"

"From what I've learned, the Harrowmont line barely exists any longer. Bhelen put everyone to the sword."

"Bastard," I muttered.

"A price to pay for his more… liberal ideas, I think. From what I've heard, if Harrowmont had won, it would have become increasingly conservative."

"What's your name?"

He held out his hand. "Naric… and you are?"

"Uhtred Dragonborn." I left Ferelden giving up the Cousland name. I wasn't really one of them. I was from Skyrim. And I was definitely Dragonborn.

"Dragon-what?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "It's a long story, but that's my name."

"Would you like to purchase anything?" he asked, no doubt hoping for a sale.

"Not right now. But you sell goods from Orzammar?"

"I have one or two trading partners. I try to sell only the best."

"I will be in Kirkwall for the foreseeable future, Naric. I tell you what, you let me know whenever you get a shipment, and I'll see what I can do. I'm always interested in purchasing a better weapon or armour."

"Of course, ambassador. I'll send someone to let you know right away."

"Not ambassador. By the Nine, I hope people don't call me that. I'm either Uhtred or Dragonborn."

The dwarf laughed. "As you say, Dragonborn. As you say."

We spent at least a couple of days getting the embassy into shape before beginning any real work. The office was large, and needed decoration. We hung a flag above the door outside. We purchased pictures and hung them on the wall. We bought plenty of used books and filled shelves in both the office and the function room. Most of it was just for show, but we had to think of ways to show Ferelden power and prestige. The pair of us knew the reputation of our country wasn't great, particularly compared to nations such as Orlais or Tevinter.

The Embassy of Ferelden received its first visitor after three days. She was a native of Ferelden though was now living in Kirkwall. We had no servants, in the process of employing some, so it was Solona who answered the door and brought our visitor through. "This is Aveline Vallen, Ambassador Dragonborn."

Sat at the desk, I made sure I walked around the desk to shake her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Aveline."

"And yours, ambassador."

"Please, take a seat. And call me Uhtred. No need for titles here."

"Would you like a drink?" Solona offered.

"I'll have a little wine, please."

"Uhtred?"

"Nothing for me. Thank you, Solona."

"You're welcome."

Once Aveline had a glass of wine in hand, I simply asked, "How can I help you? In fact, what's your story? As you're probably aware, the embassy has just opened and we haven't even begun to get down to the business of why we're actually here."

"It's a long story, Uhtred. A long story. What do you know of the Blight?"

"Fought in it alongside my brother, the King of Ferelden."

I watched the eyes widen in surprise. "You're a Cousland?"

"No. Well, I am… but I'm not. I have a long story of my own. It will take longer than the rest of the day to explain it."

"But you fought in the Blight?"

"All across Thedas, from Orzammar and Redcliffe, all the way to Fort Drakon and the defeat of the Archdemon. What of yourself?"

"I'm originally from Lothering. I was with King Cailan's army at Ostagar. My husband and I barely escaped with our lives."

My heart immediately went out to her. Lothering had been destroyed, and I knew in the time since the end of the Blight, there was already a realisation that it would never be rebuilt. The land had been completely tainted. In that regard, the darkspawn had won. "I'm sorry."

"I made my way here…"

"I?"

She nodded. "My husband was killed as we escaped Lothering when the darkspawn descended upon the village. It is there that we met Hawke. She too suffered loss during the escape."

"Who's that?"

The smile suggested everything. "Someone you will definitely want to meet, Uhtred. But that is for later. What is the situation in Ferelden? The Blight has been defeated, but what else?"

"Well, there is a new king. Aedan Cousland. His rule has generally been accepted. He's even quite popular in some circles. He married Anora, Cailan's widow. They are a good couple, very much in love, and rule Ferelden with a sense of fairness and justice for all. They generally try to do the right thing for everyone. As for the darkspawn, they've been utterly defeated, and after meeting a new type of darkspawn while I was Arl of Amaranthine, there is a chance there will never be another Blight. Only a chance, but there is hope."

"You were an arl?"

"Only temporarily. It was boring. But I like to think I did a good job."

"So what brought you to Kirkwall?"

"People like yourself. Kirkwall is surrounded by camps, full of refugees. The king would like his people to return home. The darkspawn menace has receded, if not disappeared."

"Many would probably like to return home. People such as myself, not so much. I lost everything and I've made myself a life here. I'm a member of the Kirkwall City Guard. It's a good life."

"Why are the qunari here?" I asked suddenly.

Aveline returned a knowing grin. "Ah, so that's why you're really here."

"A second reason. The first is definitely the refugees. But the king wants to know. Are the qunari getting ideas?"

"Their ship definitely foundered in the rocks surrounding Kirkwall, so that part of their story is true. As to why they are still here, no-one can figure that out. Surely someone would have sent a search party for them?"

"Does anyone think they intend to invade Kirkwall?"

"At the moment, no. But the arishok barely allows visitors. They keep to themselves for the most part."

"Do you think they'll meet me? I have experience dealing with qunari. Well, one anyway."

"They might agree to meet an ambassador. But as they are in Kirkwall and not Ferelden, they'll definitely wonder what you want."

"And what does the Viscount think?"

She chewed on that question silently for a few seconds. "I cannot speak my opinion freely considering he's the man who agrees to pay me coin."

"I understand."

"What do you think of Kirkwall?" she asked in return.

"I haven't really been here long enough to have an opinion."

"You'll certainly find it interesting, Uhtred."

"So no desire to return home?"

"None whatsoever. Kirkwall is home now. You might find it your home soon enough."

I didn't know whether to believe if Kirkwall would ever feel like home. But it would certainly be my home for however many years to come.

* * *

_A/N – Hawke is only briefly mentioned, and you might have noticed I referred to her as 'she'. About time I wrote about a main female character._

_I have numerous projects going at the moment for various sites, so while uploads might be semi-frequent for a short while, things will eventually slow down as I will generally focus on one story at a time, at least up to a certain point._


	2. Hawke

_A/N – I did a little research, trying to figure out how many refugees would have escaped Ferelden during the Blight, particularly if it looked like all of Ferelden would be put to the sword? Anyway, I figured a refugee crisis would have occurred, with people either heading across the sea to the Free Marches, or crossing the mountains to Orlais._

* * *

Solona and I visited the first camp of refugees the next week. We had sat down and discussed the best way to organise it all. Considering none of the refugees had been allowed into the city, the idea of having them line up outside our embassy to wait wouldn't work. I asked the Viscount if such a thing would be possible, but he denied my request. Not the greatest way to start a relationship, but while I argued the point, I don't think he would have listened to me unless I got violent. And that wouldn't have worked either.

There were plenty of heart-breaking stories. Most of the refugees were utterly desperate and in need of saving. I'll give my thanks to the Chantry now. They were doing all they could to provide food and shelter. I'm not sure if they were trying to help regarding access to the city itself, but I saw plenty of Chantry robes within the rows of tents, and was told that many more worked the other camps outside Kirkwall.

In the end, all the two of us could do was gather a line of people and start taking down their details. Names, ages, their home city, town or village, parents, siblings, children, occupation. Did they have coin? Did they have possessions? When did they leave Ferelden and arrive in Kirkwall? And, the most important question, did they want to go home?

Unsurprisingly, upon hearing the darkspawn had been defeated, there was a new king on the throne, and that Ferelden was at peace, most wanted to return home. Those from Lothering, of which there were a few by the docks, and I imagined more at the other camps, had to be told the truth of its utter destruction, and the fact returning there would be impossible. But they still wanted to return home, believing they could live in Denerim, Amaranthine, Redcliffe or anywhere else, as long as it was Ferelden.

It was draining work, hearing stories of death and desperation nearly every time. Some families had survived intact. Others had lost one or two members. Some people were the lone remaining member of their family, though many believed that survivors had made it elsewhere. Perhaps Orlais? Perhaps another ship, that went to Starkhaven or Antiva? Most refugees lived on the charity of the Chantry and no end of hope. Our hearts went out to them, even feeling a little guilty when we returned to the embassy each night.

Taking all the details just down at the docks took a couple of weeks, and we had to stop for a couple of days, as even I found it emotionally draining. There's only so many times you can hear the same story, the fear that they had all experienced, before you start to think about all the times you'd felt the same feelings yourself. The only difference is that, being a warrior, I'd fought back. The people we spoke to were civilians. People such as myself only wanted to protect them.

In addition to all our work with the refugees, we were doing our best to learn about Kirkwall itself. What made the city tick. How everything operated. We learned quickly a few things which caused us concern. One in particular left Solona and I wondering just what the hell was going on. We had no evidence, but we'd heard enough about the Templars of Kirkwall, and their apparent treatment of the mages of the Circle. It wasn't anything I could involve myself in, but I asked enough questions to understand the reality of the situation, hopefully without drawing attention to myself.

During our brief time in Kirkwall, I had also heard mention of a woman called Hawke, as mentioned by Aveline during our conversation. A refugee from Ferelden as well, she had managed to get her family into Kirkwall, though was now living in Lowtown. I had been meaning to meet her, but hadn't managed to organise a meeting so far. Now that we'd completed a quarter of the work, with all names at the docks now taken, and the refugees who wanted to returning home, I asked the city guard to send a message, requesting her come to the embassy to meet me.

Two days later, there was a knock at my office door. Looking up to see one of my servants, an elven male by the name of Gawen, open the door and announce, "Hawke is here to see you, my lord."

Yes, I was called 'my lord' despite the fact I was an ambassador. And my attempts to stop it had already proven futile. At least they didn't live in fear of me. I was always friendly, or tried to be. "Thank you, Gawen. Can you please bring refreshments in for the three of us?"

"Of course, my lord."

As he disappeared, in strode a woman who I knew immediately was a fellow warrior. Standing not quite as tall as me, she wasn't exactly broad and but she still looked powerful, almost a reminder of Ser Cauthrien. Brunette hair allied to ocean blue eyes, cheekbones that highlighted beauty, though the streak of face paint across her nose was a little amusing. I thought that was a little strange, but I wasn't one to talk. I'll be honest. My immediate though was she was absolutely gorgeous.

She walked forward with hand outstretched. Her handshake was firm, but wasn't intended to crush my hand to prove anything. A simple gesture could prove the worth of a woman and a fellow warrior. Honourable and noble.

"Marian Hawke?"

"Just Hawke. Only my mother still calls me Mary after all these years."

"Uhtred Dragonborn. Though I prefer only Uhtred. As you can imagine, most of my pleas fall on deaf ears." Solona had moved to stand alongside me. "Allow me to introduce my colleague, and also Grey Warden."

"Pleasure."

"I'm Solona Amell…"

I was in for a surprise as Hawke exclaimed, "Amell? As in the Amell family, native to Kirkwall?"

Solona glanced at me. I shrugged, so she replied. "Correct. My mother was Revka Amell."

Hawke burst into laughter and immediately embraced her. "You must know of my mother! Leandra Amell?"

Solona shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know that name. You see, I was taken from my mother at a young age. I barely remember my mother."

Hawke immediately understood. "You're a mage?" Solona nodded. "Don't worry, so is my sister. But you must come meet mother. She'll definitely want to meet another member of the family, even if it's distant. Mother has never mentioned Revka, though I'm sure she'll know who it is."

"Do you know what became of my mother?"

I heard her voice catch. A long sealed wound was perhaps about to open up. Hawke heard it too. She looked between Solona and I. "If you can't come to mother, I will definitely bring her here," she replied gently, "I think there is much to discuss, just between us, and that doesn't include what I need to discuss with the ambassador."

"I'd like that," Solona said.

Gawen returned with a tray of refreshments and nibbles. Hawke took a seat on the opposite side of the desk as Solona returned to her own, though any chance of her doing any of her own work had finished, glancing to see her watching us with renewed interest. She didn't attempt to fake doing something else.

"I understand you're helping Ferelden refugees?"

I held up the paperwork in front of me. "This is another manifest of people just at the docks ready to return home. Solona has even more lists. Names, ages, places of residence. I can't believe there are so many. And it's a drop in the ocean."

"You haven't visited the other camps yet?"

"It took two weeks just to sort out the people at the docks. There's only three of us at the moment. The guard helps protect the refugees but otherwise the authorities don't want to get involved."

Hawke scoffed. "Sounds about right. Trying to get my family into Kirkwall was bad enough. Verged on extortion."

"From what I've learned of Kirkwall, and not all of it good, that sounds about right. So, what's your story, Hawke? I'll be honest. I've heard some stories spreading around. A few rumours. I invited you in simply to hear the truth. Plus, I'll be honest again, you sound like a man who can get things done. I wouldn't mind having someone like that. Not as an employee, unless you want to be. But I will always need eyes and ears around Kirkwall."

"Like a spy?" she retorted with a grin.

"Perhaps not quite a spy. Just someone on the streets, who knows what is going on. Kirkwall is enormous, our embassy is rather small, and quite understaffed. I will take help wherever I can get it."

She took a gulp of the tankard in front of her before leaning back in her chair. "Sure, I can share my story. It's a doozy though."

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. It will certainly explain my surname."

"Yes, I was going to ask about that." She took another sip of her tankard before beginning. "I guess you'll ask a lot of questions."

"Definitely!"

She chuckled. "I would too. Right, so let's go back to the start. My family and I are from Lothering. I've learned from Aveline that it was destroyed?" I said that it was. "A shame. It was only a small place, but it was home. One of those villages where everyone knew everyone, and it felt like a large family. Knowing so many died there…" Shaking her head, a bitter look crossed her face, before she looked up. "I was part of King Cailan's army at Ostagar."

"You too?"

She nodded, then it clicked. "You were there?"

"Aye. You probably wouldn't have known about the plan, but a couple of Grey Wardens and myself were tasked with lighting the beacon that should have resulted in Loghain swooping in to flank the darkspawn. Obviously, that never happened, and the army was routed. We thought everyone had died."

"Most did, but a few of us did survive. I think in the chaos after the battle, people simply didn't have a clue. I managed to return to Lothering, grabbed my mother and sister, and we made haste. We almost left too late, the darkspawn on our tail the entire time. It was during our escape that we met Aveline."

"Yes, she told me what happened. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. It's no longer a raw wound but, still, it wasn't nice leaving him behind."

"So how did you escape?"

"This is the unbelievable bit. You'll have to bear with me. We were rescued by…" She stopped and cleared her throat, actually looking embarrassed, probably thinking I wouldn't believe it. "We were rescued by a dragon."

I glanced at Solona. I don't think she knew what to do. Either start laughing or simply call the whole story bullshit. "I heard you correctly? A dragon?" I had to ask.

"I told you it was unbelievable. But it wasn't just a dragon." She paused before asking, "You ever heard of Flemeth?"

I started to laugh, slapping the table as I simply exclaimed, "No way!"

She was startled by my reply. "What?"

"Flemeth? The Flemeth? As in the Witch of the Wilds?"

"Correct. She was the dragon. Why? What's the problem?"

"We killed her. My brother, myself and a few others. Her daughter, a woman by the name of Morrigan, asked us to return and kill her. I know we killed her as I was the one who landed the killing blow." I ran a hand through my hair, glancing at Solona, who wouldn't have really known the whole story of what happened. It wasn't exactly something we all shared. "I don't understand. She transformed into a dragon and she was dead when we left."

I received sympathetic shrugs from my colleague. "Um… There's something else I might have to admit then." I gestured for her to continue. "Flemeth agreed to take us to safety on one condition. We had to deliver an amulet to a Dalish clan that live nearby."

"Do you still have that amulet?" She said that she did. I didn't know why, but I thought that was important. "When do you plan on taking it to them?"

"I'm not sure. Leaving Kirkwall is awkward at the best of times, and attempting to contact the Dalish can be difficult."

"Whenever you do, I'd like to come along, just to see what happens."

"Agreed. So, back to the story. Flemeth flew us away from the darkspawn, we boarded a ship at Amaranthine and ended up stuck on the docks like thousands of others. A relative paid a bribe to get us in, but I had to work for a year to pay off the debt. We've only just got in ourselves. To go from a nice house and home in Lothering to the hovel we live in in Lowtown is a shock to the system."

"But I understand you've been busy nonetheless?"

"I just try and help people. Nothing more." She took another gulp of her drink. "So what about yourself, Uhtred? What brings you to Kirkwall?"

"A longer story, I reckon. We're going to need another drink."

"You two are just going to get drunk," Solona suggested from nearby.

I glanced at Hawke as she just shrugged, grinning away. So I called Gawen into the office, asking him to bring a couple of more tankards. Once we had drinks in hand, I started from the beginning, which would be arriving in Thedas from Sovngarde, and I explained my life from there. The highs. The lows. Falling in love. Losing her. Falling in love again. Losing her too. Battles against darkspawn. The civil war. Battling Loghain in a duel. Killing at least two dragons. Watching my brother become King of Ferelden. Months in Orlais. Temporarily becoming Arl of Amaranthine. My journey to Kirkwall and what I was doing now. I talked for quite a while, Hawke questioning me a few times, but she appeared to believe everything I said, particularly as Solona was able to give her own thoughts on certain events.

"No wonder you wanted to leave Ferelden," she stated once I'd explained it all.

"I needed another adventure. Becoming ambassador wasn't exactly what I anticipated, but even being Arl of Amaranthine didn't stop me from being in the thick of the action."

"So what are your plans?"

"First and foremost, sort out the refugee crisis. Send those who want to go home as quickly as possible. Those who want to stay, I'll have to negotiate with the Viscount."

"I'd wish you good luck, but I think you'll need to grease some palms to make any headway."

"I know, but if it gets them out of camps, then the coin will be worth it."

"Unfortunately, many will just end up in Lowtown. I'm not sure which is safer."

"Secondly, I'm here about the qunari."

Once again, I noticed surprise dawn on her face. "Why?"

"I was asked by the King of Ferelden to find out what their intentions are. Why are they just sitting by the docks? Why has no qunari ship come to retrieve them? And why won't they deal with the local government? Apparently they haven't exactly been forthcoming as to why they are still here."

"They've been peaceful, though many of the civilians are nervous," she admitted.

"A horde of foreign warriors, known for their aggression? I don't blame them. I guess we can only hope that they eventually depart peacefully."

Gawen brought in around three or four more tankards during that afternoon and into the evening, Hawke and I sharing memories of life in Ferelden. I'm not sure whether she believed the whole 'Dragonborn from Skyrim' thing, but I did share a few tales from there, particular of my battles against dragons, and the fact I'd stopped the world from being consumed. Whether she believed or not, I like to think she was still left impressed.

She eventually left after the sun had gone down and I staggered back into the office. Solona had disappeared by then, so I went searching the embassy, eventually finding her upstairs in her bedroom, happily reading a book by the candlelight. She'd purchased a large bed for herself, and it was rather amusing to see her slim frame in the middle of it.

"Has she gone?" Solona asked. I nodded, before she added, "And you're drunk."

"Probably. But I've invited Hawke and her mother back tomorrow. And she'll bring her sister too."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I think it's best if I went to bed."

"Probably a good idea, because you might mention something otherwise."

"And if I did?"

She didn't reply for a few second. "Part of me would really love to. But you're drunk, and I wouldn't want any sort of reunion to be like that." I scoffed at the idea that I was that drunk but still bid her goodnight and walked out, perhaps banging into a wall once I was back out in the hallway. "See what I mean!" she yelled after me.

"I'm not that drunk!" I yelled back before I walked into my bedroom, collapsed onto the bed and promptly passed out.

I woke up the next morning naked and under the covers, though alone. I was actually relieved, as I didn't want to have drunken sex with her either. It was usually awful, awkward or both. After enjoying a quick wash, I found Solona in the kitchen below at the table. I sat down with a groan, as my stomach didn't feel great. And my head was pounding.

"No sympathy," Solona warned.

"Not expecting any. But who put me to bed?"

"We both did, meaning Gawen and I. You hadn't even undressed so we helped. You woke up and were very suggestive again."

"Sorry," I said quietly, now feeling a little embarrassed completely sober.

Solona just giggled, grabbing my hand while gesturing with her other. "I was this close to being tempted, Uhtred. Particularly once I saw… You know… And let's just say you were excited to see us."

"Well, that's an embarrassing story to start the day. Any others?"

Gawen, who I insisted sit with us at mealtimes, shared a look with Solona. "You may have mentioned someone," she replied, now obviously a little embarrassed herself, "You kind of rambled for a little while. I'm guessing you had some stuff to get off your chest."

"Shit."

"It's okay. You're obviously still processing everything, and they say alcohol does loosen lips and helps get buried feelings off your chest." She squeezed my hand. "All you did was confirm that you're still in love with her, will always be in love with her, therefore involving myself with you again will not be a good idea. I will remain here by your side, Uhtred, but we will not resume what we shared. Mostly because I believe we will both be hurt in the end."

It was sensible advice from someone so young.

Hawke wouldn't be coming with her family until that afternoon, so I had the morning free to myself. I continued to sorting out manifests, which would be pinned to walls all around the docks. We had to rely on the honesty of everyone boarding, as the refugees carried no sort of identification, but we assured everyone that they would eventually have passage home. Until then, we would do everything we could to keep them fed and warm, but that the city authorities were simply not going to let anyone in.

To keep the boredom at bay, and to keep myself fit, I joined some off-duty guards every couple of days for a workout. We would perform various exercises before focusing on sword and shield work. Most of the guards knew who I was by now, as Aveline had mentioned who I was, and I'd made a point of introducing myself, as many worked the camps and so would be useful to garner information from. I'm not being arrogant when I suggest my skill with a sword and shield was superior to most of them, and I found myself actually being a teacher to many of them, giving plenty of advice on just the basics. I had a feeling many had entered the city guard completely untrained.

Returning to the embassy in time to wash and change for the return of Hawke and her family, I was waiting in my office with a rather nervous Solona when Gawen opened the door, announcing the Hawke's had arrived.

Hawke was the first one to enter, shaking her hand again, muttering something about a bad hangover. I just laughed, mentioning I had the same problem, before she stood to the side.

"May I introduce my mother, Leandra Hawke." In stepped a middle-aged but proud and noble woman, carrying herself with a style and grace that simply didn't match her attire. I never judged one on the clothes they wore, but they were obviously from Lowtown. She offered her hand but I performed an Orlesian greeting, kissing both her cheeks.

"How cultural!" she exclaimed politely.

"And may I also introduce my sister, Bethany Hawke."

In stepped a vision of beauty. A raven-haired, blue eyed, busty, fair-skinned, absolutely gorgeous bombshell. She was stunning. I am that simple. Hawke realised immediately and was probably ready to make fun of me. Or warn me off. I'd met the woman once and I thought I knew her well already, though probably not realising I found her attractive. Her sister though? Absolutely breathtaking, was all I could think. Solona definitely realised as well, as they knew what I found attractive. But I recovered well enough, greeting her the same way as her mother.

"Charmed," I stated.

"Nice to meet you, ambass…"

"Uhtred. Please, call me Uhtred."

Solona cracked up in laughter next to me. Hawke asked what was so funny, but I think they waved off her questions. Gesturing to my colleague, I introduced her as Solona Amell.

Leandra immediately stepped forward, dragging Solona towards her. She fired off a million and one questions before realising the poor girl was overwhelmed. Wiping tears from her eyes, Solona simply hugged Leandra. I smiled, while even Hawke herself appeared ready to be overcome by it all. I had already picked her as someone rather stoic, keeping her emotions within.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions," Leandra said, "And we'll answer any that we can."

We retired to the sitting room, where I gathered a bunch of chairs to sit near the fireplace. Gawen delivered a tray of drinks for us, and once we'd all settled down, Solona and Leandra sitting close together, the two started to share their histories. Solona had many questions as she knew next to nothing of what happened to her family.

"What happened to my mother?"

Leandra immediately reached across to take her hand. "Nobody is sure. I only know from bits and pieces that I've learned over the years, and what Gamlen has chosen to tell me."

"Gamlen?"

"He's my brother. Revka was my cousin so that makes you… I'm not sure? Second cousin? That means that Mary and Bethany are your cousins. So, trust me, Solona, you definitely have family in Kirkwall." She squeezed her hand. "Welcome home, child."

Solona was incapable of speech, wiping away tears again as she nodded. Hell, it was nearly getting to me too.

"You were Revka's first born."

"First?"

"Revka bore five children in total. And all of you were born with magical abilities."

"You mean I have brothers and sisters?"

"You do. But they will be in Circles of Magi across the Free Marches, perhaps as far afield as Orlais. I'm not aware of one in the Kirkwall Circle of Magi."

Solona immediately looked at me. "Perhaps we could see them one day?"

"We'd need to know their names, maybe their ages. And I don't have that much influence." I held up a hand to halt any argument. "I'm not saying that we can't try though."

"And of my mother?"

"She disappeared without a trace. Alive or dead, no-once can be sure. Nearly our entire family died from one reason or another. The Amell family used to have tremendous power and influence in this city. That has all long since disappeared."

"Why did you leave?"

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. "Because I was young, foolish and in love. And I wouldn't change any of it. I was betrothed to an Orlesian comte at the age of eleven. He was a good man, but I never loved him. There is very rarely love in arranged marriages. But while I wasn't happy, I was provided for and looked after.

I wonder what life would have been like if I had not met Malcolm Hawke. He was tall, ruggedly handsome for a mage, and I wanted him immediately. We started an affair the night I met him. I might have not told him I was married until after a few meetings. By then, he was in love with me so we did anything to make it work.

Then I became pregnant with Mary."

Kill me, but I laughed every time she called Hawke 'Mary' as she just didn't suite that name at all. Mary the warrior? Laughable. She just reached over and gave me a gentle shove. "Shut up. That's why only mother can call me that."

"Once that happened, my life just fell apart here. And once Malcolm proposed, I would have followed him anywhere. But before we could leave, my father found out that, not only was I pregnant, but the father was a mage. He contacted the Templars to hunt him down, despite my pleas. With no choice, Malcolm fled the city. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again."

"I assume he returned?" Solona asked.

The smile on Leandra's face was one of nothing but love. No doubt a million good memories of her husband, who I assumed was no longer around. "He did, with Grey Wardens at his side."

"I'm a Warden!" Solona exclaimed.

Leandra chuckled. "I know, dear. Another reason why, as soon as Mary mentioned you, I was desperate for this meeting. I had to make a choice; stay here in Kirkwall with my parents, or leave with Malcolm. The choice was obvious. My parents disowned me immediately. The one person who supported me through all this was Gamlen. The man you might hear of now? He was my brother. He knew I was in love. And he was nothing but supportive as Malcolm and I made our escape to Ferelden.

Malcolm and I spent many happy years together. I was as devoted to him as he was to me. He was a wonderful husband and father, and I miss him with each day that passes. But he also gave me three beautiful children.

That was our life in Ferelden. Over here, Gamlen ruined it all. I learned from him that mother and father eventually died during a cholera outbreak, but after that first letter, I never heard from him again. When we finally arrived here, I learn that our entire estate has been lost due to his gambling debts."

"So you're stuck in Lowtown?" I asked

"For the time being. I'm hoping our situation will resolve itself soon enough. But that's enough about us. What about you?"

"Oh, my life isn't that interesting." Solona just chuckled, wiping her eyes as I simply asked in return, "What? It's isn't!"

"I'm sure you must have one or two stories to tell," Bethany wondered, directing her question to Solona.

"Most involve Uhtred here. His brother is a Grey Warden and King of Ferelden. They practically rescued me from the Ferelden Circle of Magi. It's a long story, but they took me away from there and I helped defeat the darkspawn. I mean, we did cross Ferelden a number of times. The dwarven city of Orzammar. The Brecilian Forest where we met a Dalish clan. Soldier's Peak, where we met a former Warden-Commander whose body had been taken over by a demon. For a time, we were based near the City of Amaranthine. That's where we were last before Uhtred offered to bring us here."

"And I understand the two of you were involved in the Battle of Denerim?" Leandra asked.

"Yes. Aedan, or King Aedan as he is now known, was the one to land the killing blow, but it was Uhtred's plan, and also his gift, that helped us defeat the Archdemon."

"What of you, Uhtred?" she then asked of me.

"It's a long story, my lady. A very long story. I'm sure Hawke can tell you the basics. Mine is much like Solona's, the only difference is I am not a Grey Warden."

"And now all pair of you are in Kirkwall, the ancient home to four of us here at least. What do you think of it?"

"I don't think we've been here long enough to have a true opinion. The word I would use is interesting," I replied.

"I'd like to learn more about it, and also our family," Solona admitted.

"I'm sure there must be some sort of archive. Or perhaps a library will have books," Bethany suggested.

"Are you having problems with the Templars as a mage, Bethany?" I wondered.

"Not yet. I don't venture outside with a staff, for one. It's difficult enough being an apostate without giving them hints."

"I hate that word," I stated vehemently, probably to the surprise of our three guests.

"You support the mages?" Bethany asked, taken aback by my tone, I think surprised and perhaps even appreciative.

I gestured towards Solona. "Ask her. She'll tell you all about it. Mages where I am from are treated very differently, not kept imprisoned in towers, feared by both the people who watch them and nearly every other citizen."

"Such talk in Kirkwall will make you an enemy of the Templars," Hawke warned.

"Is it that really that bad here?"

"There are stories and rumours. There's no smoke without fire though. I'm not too sure myself, but I'd rather Bethany not be sent to the Circle."

I invited Hawke and family to stay with us for dinner that night, Leandra continuing to share stories of the family, Solona continually to learn even more about her family history. I sat next to Bethany and casually chatted her up. Hawke knew exactly what I was doing and spent half the time trying not to burst into laughter. However, she just watched on, shaking her head, as I think what I was doing was obvious. The only reason I wasn't doing it with her is she was sat away from me, so Bethany was the obvious target. Leandra didn't notice, deep in conversation with Solona.

It was a great evening. Plenty of tears shared by Leandra and Solona, but also much laughter as we regaled each other with stories and jokes. It was probably our best night in Kirkwall so far.

Saying goodnight to each other took forever, particularly as Leandra and Solona promised each other more times than I could count that they'd keep in touch. I politely kissed Bethany goodnight, only on the cheek, though I'm sure she had my intentions figured out already, doing the same to Hawke, who was a little surprised by it, and I knew I held her for just that little bit longer. It was very late by the time they disappeared.

Closing the door to the embassy, I turned to see Solona standing nearby the staircase, arms folded across their chest. "You're serious?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't pursue sisters, Uhtred. That simply won't work."

"Who said I'm after both of them?"

She scoffed. "You've just spent all night flirting with Bethany but it's clear you've been giving Hawke the eye since the first time you met her. I would make your choice and make it quickly."

"I haven't done anything yet!"

She stepped forward and hugged me. "You are a brave and noble man most of the time, Uhtred, but sometimes you are catastrophically stupid at the same time." Then she kissed my cheek, turned around, and headed upstairs. I watched her walk away.

"I know you're watching," she said without turning around, "And that's all you'll ever do from now on."

"Didn't want to have sex anyway," I muttered, heading back to the office. I guess enjoying another drink or two wouldn't do me any harm.


	3. Settling In

I'd had a few after Hawke and family left, so I staggered downstairs a little later than planned the next morning. So much for giving up drinking, but at least I wasn't womanising anymore. Gave up one vice quite easily, the other was a little more difficult. Solona gave me no sympathy as expected, though Gawen was polite enough to ensure the food served would help cure the worst elements of a hangover. Generally, hair of the dog worked best, as a tankard was also placed in front of me.

"Gawen, I can honestly say to a fellow man that, right now, I love you."

"Thank you, sire," he replied, his face not changing one bit. Solona just giggled as I ate my meal and drank the tankard in silence.

"What's the plan for today?" Solona asked, once we were both done, Gawen clearing away the table.

"No idea. We've barely had a day off since we got here. I'll be honest and say I'm not used to having one, and if I do, I generally just laze about. Do you know what there is to do for fun around Kirkwall?"

"Apart from finding a tavern to drink in and perhaps play card games, I'm not sure. Why don't we head into Lowtown and meet up with Hawke? You two were getting like a house on fire."

"And you can salivate over Bethany some more," Gawen teased. I could only look at him in surprise, even Solona turning back to look at him.

His face fell until I started to laugh, noticing the sigh of relief. "I was not salivating. I was a perfect gentleman… Well, I was polite. Anyway, Lowtown?"

The pair of us made sure to take some sort of weapon with us before leaving the embassy. I carried a dagger, figuring I didn't really need my sword and shield around the city, though I'd been proven wrong before. Solona would have preferred a staff, but as something like that was a beacon for Templar interference, she eventually accepted my offer a dagger. Mentioning she'd never used such a weapon before, I said that with it being sheathed but visible at her hip, that would deter all but the dumbest of criminals.

Lowtown was as rundown as I expected. The poverty wasn't as bad as we'd seen in the alienage in Denerim, or Dust Town in Orzammar, but the people were still poor and likely struggled from day to day. Figuring many people probably knew Hawke, I just asked one of the merchants where she lived and was given directions to his house. Her mother answered the door upon my knocking.

"Oh, hello, Uhtred. What brings you to Lowtown?"

"We're strangers in the city and was hoping Hawke may be around to show us the sights."

Hawke appeared from what must have been one of the bedrooms. "Sights? You're in the wrong part of town, Uhtred. But if you care to wet your whistle, I can show you the best tavern in Kirkwall."

"Sure, sounds good."

"I'll just grab Bethany and we'll go. She'll definitely want to join us. Would you like to join us mother?"

She laughed. "I'm a little old to be living it up in a tavern. You kids head off and have fun. Try to stay out of mischief."

"You know it's mischief that finds me, Mother."

The sisters joined us a couple of minutes later, Hawke copying us with a simple weapon, Bethany appearing unarmed. "Anyone who gives me lip gets a punch in the face," she stated.

I definitely liked her immediately, mostly because I would love to have seen her sock some idiot in the face. And I do like a woman with a fiery temper.

Hawke led us towards a tavern called the Hanged Man. _Delightful name for a pub!_ The clientele inside was as one would expect. The smell was too. It was quieter than I imagined, though perhaps it gets rowdier in the evening. Hawke led us towards the rear where we found a table and a couple of people already waiting for us.

"Uhtred, Solona, I'd like to introduce Varric Tethras and Isabela…"

"Just Isabela."

A round of handshakes followed before I offered to buy the first round of drinks. Hawke joined me at the bar to help me carry drinks back. "Surprised to see you again so soon."

"I can't work every day, and Solona deserves a day off too."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who do you mean?"

"You know who I mean. I see the way you look at her. You care for her."

"I do. We've been through a lot together. Survived the Blight and the darkspawn. Fought thousands of monsters, survived a civil war and an invasion of our capital city. The bond we share is near unbreakable. But you're looking at it incorrectly. We have a past where we were intimate, but no longer."

"I meant something else, and you know I did, but I can also see what you mean. You fight, bleed and live beside people for so long, I guess it's bound to happen eventually."

I looked at her. "If you mean love, then yes, I do love her, but I'm not in love with her. It sounds awful when I say it, but she feels the same way. What we are is very close and I have a lot of affection for her."

"Would you like to resume that relationship?"

"No," I said bluntly, perhaps to her surprise, adding, "Our previous relationship was… It's a long story, and I'll probably need more drinks in me to really share it. Because, by the end, you will consider me a right bastard."

"Now I am intrigued."

I paid for the tankards but had no intention of moving just yet. "Solona had an awful life before we took her from the Circle. Now that she's with me, I just want to ensure she enjoys each day of her life. A real sense of adventure. More importantly, I just want to show her that there are people out there who don't hate mages, fear magic, and that she can live life to the fullest. I haven't made her that promise or anything, it's just what I intend to do."

"And what about my sister?" I just looked at her impassively and that just made her laugh. "I'm not blind, Uhtred. Your flirting wasn't exactly subtle."

"I'm not sure what I can say without you possibly punching me in the face."

"You're attracted to her?" I nodded. "Very well. She's her own woman and can make her own choices. But that doesn't mean I can't act all big sister and warn you, and I will do only the once. You break her heart; I will break your face. Understand?"

"Understood, but again, reading too much into it, and it relates to that story I probably have to share where you'll think I'm a bastard afterwards. Come on, let's join the rest. I'm sure they're wondering where their drinks are."

Despite her warning, I found myself sat between Bethany to one side, and Solona to the other. Sitting that close to the former, she was definitely wearing some sort of perfume that I couldn't help take a slight sniff of. But I could also get a real look at her face, and she was absolutely exquisite. I did my best to concentrate otherwise as I listened to Varric spin what I can only describe as one hell of a yarn. He had all of us in fits of laughter at times. The story was preposterous, but he had a style of talking that had your attention completely in the palm of his hand, and you hung on his every word. Once finished, I almost stood and applauded.

"Quite the tale, Varric. You should write for a living," I suggested.

"You wound me already, Uhtred. I already have three books published. 'The Dasher's Men', 'Darktown's Deal' and 'The Viper's Nest'. You've never heard of them?"

"No, I guess they haven't made it across to Ferelden yet. Anything unreleased?"

"Definitely. I consider what's to come my _pièce de résistance_. 'Hard in Hightown.'"

"What's it about?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. Trade secret. But it should be out sometime next year. Fingers crossed."

"I'll be sure to pick it up when you do."

"Tell you what, I'll make sure you have a first edition, being the Ambassador of Ferelden and all. Tell me this, though. How does the Dragonborn come to be in your position?"

The table suddenly quieted down. I looked around and laughed. "What? You think someone knowing who I am surprises me?" I looked back at Varric. "I am intrigued as to how you know?"

Varric looked pleased with himself as he replied. "Contacts in Orzammar tell plenty of stories. Such as the Grey Wardens who disappeared into the Deep Roads, looking for Paragon Branka and the Anvil of the Void, returning with a dead Paragon and no Anvil. Or how about the first golem to appear in Orzammar in centuries alongside those same Wardens. Or the man with the soul of a dragon, who can breathe fire, ice and wind from somewhere within him. Stories like that are bound to spread. You've been a busy man, Uhtred. A very busy man."

"Are you from Orzammar?"

"Me? No. I'm a surface dwarf, born and bred here in Kirkwall. Our family are exiles. It's a long, very embarrassing story."

I felt Bethany lean into me. "What's all this Dragonborn business about? What is it exactly?"

So I explained the same story I'm now told umpteen times. I never embellished or exaggerated the truth. I just stuck to the facts of who I was, what had happened and left it at that. Just like Varric, I soon had everyone's attention, only stopping so someone could wander off to the bar to get more drinks. Explaining took a long time, as it always did, as my story revolved around life and death, love and hate, plenty of adventure and fighting. I couldn't complain about any of it. I felt like I'd lived two or three lifetimes.

"I'd like to see this gift of yours one day, Uhtred," Varric stated.

"Well, who knows what might happen?"

Varric looked at Hawke. "You told him about it?"

"No. Should we?"

"He has experience. We could use all three of them." Hawke didn't even appear to think, nodding immediately. Varric looked at me. "My brother and I are putting together an expedition to head into the Deep Roads."

"Whatever would make you want to head into the Deep Roads?" Solona asked before I could ask the same question, "Is there a thaig that you want to find or something?"

"Fortune and glory."

"That's it?" I asked.

"What else would we go down there for?" I found no argument or response to the question, apart from suggesting it was crazy. "Besides, your reputation abounds in Orzammar, and if they wax lyrical about someone, you've done something right. And you have a rather fetching Grey Warden companion. Hawke has a number of friends that can join us. We're just looking for another Grey Warden, who we understand has knowledge of the Deep Roads below us, but we have to be careful approaching them."

"Why?"

"He's an apostate."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Apparently he runs a clinic in Darktown."

"If you need any help, you know where to find us."

That ended talk of the expedition, so we broke up into small groups. I continued to flirt with Bethany, leading to much laughter from my, as Varric called her, 'my fetching Grey Warden companion'. Bethany appeared appreciative of my flirting, and responded in kind, though I received nothing but kind words. Not that I was expecting anything in front of her sister, and not that I particularly wanted anything anyway, after Solona told me what I'd said when she'd put me to bed the other night while rather drunk. Guess I was still dealing with things internally.

We consumed plenty of alcohol, ordered a lot of food too, impressed that we weren't left violently ill immediately after eating it. Our group only departed the tavern when the barkeep announced last orders, ready to kick us out. Hitting fresh air, I think all of us near collapsed to the ground.

"Right, who was the one who ordered that last round?" Isabela slurred, before she whirled around on us, "And who's tucking me in tonight?" She looked at me, then Varric, before her eyes fell on Hawke. "You'll do."

I'm fairly sure I was the only one who grinned, Solona digging me in the ribs for good measure. "I hope you're not expecting anything more than tucking in." Then she looked at me. "Can I trust you to get my sister home?"

"Sure, no problem. Varric?"

"I'll be fine. Now is the best time to conduct some of my business."

After bidding each other goodnight, I escorted Bethany the short distance to her home. She could barely stand up to unlock the door, so I helped her inside and eventually into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. I searched in the dark and eventually found an unused bucket, placing that next to her bed, just in case she was ill.

Solona and I made it back to the embassy without incident. Heading straight upstairs, she simply kissed my cheek at the doorway to my bedroom before heading to her own. "Solona?" She turned around, perhaps expecting an invite. "Thanks for coming with me. I know it's…"

She simply walked back and hugged me. "It's I who should be thanking you, Uhtred. Thanks to you, I now have a family again. I'm hoping Leandra can tell me much more about them later on." She let me go and met my eyes. "One piece of advice, and please take it."

"Sure."

"If you do pursue Bethany romantically, please, for the love of the Maker, only be with her."

"Trust me, after what happened with Leliana, I won't be tempting fate again. And let's not get ahead of ourselves. Flirting is one thing, anything else after that is quite another."

"Good. Would it bother you if…?"

"Of course not, Solona. You are young, single and would be a good catch for any man or woman. If you meet someone, you already have my blessing, not that you need it anyway."

That earned another kiss on the cheek before she happily returned to her bedroom. I hit the hay rather quickly myself for once.

* * *

I knew we would be responsible for sending refugees back to Ferelden for months upon entering the refugee camp to the east of the city. There must have been thousands there. Once again, my thanks would go to the Chantry, asking Solona to remind me when we returned to the embassy to write a letter for the Grand Cleric to thank her in regards to all the assistance provided. The Viscount wouldn't get one as seeing the size of the camp and the desperation on the faces of so many people simply pissed me off.

We did practically the same thing as the docks, though we bought a larger tent, a table and a few chairs, and situated ourselves inside it. Each day, refugees lined up, waiting to see us. Generally, they were patient, as word had filtered through the camps that we would soon arrive and either repatriate them to Ferelden, or offer whatever assistance we could in allowing them into Kirkwall. Most of the refugees at the docks had chosen to leave, but a hardy few wanted to remain in Kirkwall. We moved them from the docks to the east camp. We would do the same thing with the east and north camp, the final camp being in the west. Once we had a number of people who wanted to remain, I'd take their details to the Viscount and being what would no doubt be a lengthy negotiation. I'd probably need help with that.

One or two people were not as co-operative, causing arguments and fights while in the line, demanding to see us immediately, so they could take the first ship home, or be granted access to Kirkwall. I just asked the city guards helping us to calm the situation, preferably without violence, unless they were attacked. If that happened, I asked them to just restrain, not to kill. We didn't need the deaths of desperate people on our conscience. If that didn't work, I would stop all work and personally handle the situation. I was intimidating enough to generally shut them up. Only one or two people required a punch to calm them down. They never fought back.

It wasn't surprising that quite a few people had heard stories about me. They had also heard stories about Hawke, and many wondered if we happened to work together. I said I knew of her, and we had got to know each other. I wouldn't have called her a friend just yet, but if we worked together in the future, sure, I might end up considering him one. Those who wanted to remain in Kirkwall spoke of their intention to stay believing that Hawke and I would be around to represent their interests. Considering I was Ferelden ambassador, I guess I did in some way.

It took a while to receive my first letter from Aedan. Reading it at my desk one evening, I found myself running into the sitting room, where Solona looked up and at me in surprise. "Okay, what has you smiling?" Solona asked.

"Anora is pregnant!" I looked at the date of the letter then checked the calendar. "She'd be about five months now. This calls for a celebration!"

They knew exactly what I was thinking, heading to Lowtown, where we gathered up the Hawke siblings, and found ourselves in the Hanged Man. I didn't tell anyone until they'd all sat down. Varric and Isabela were there too, as was Aveline. Aware that she was a good friend of Hawke's, it was still a surprise to see her in an establishment such as the Hanged Man.

Before telling them, I ordered the most expensive bottle of wine and a bunch of mugs, ensuring everyone had one in hand before I started.

"Okay, what has you so excited?" Hawke wondered.

"I received a letter from the King of Ferelden this morning. For those of you who don't know, Aedan Cousland is my young brother. He married Anora not long after he ascended the throne. If you're wondering what their relationship is like, the last time I saw them, they were very happy, and definitely in love. It was nice to see."

"Uhtred, the news!" Bethany demanded, albeit with a chuckle.

I cleared my throat, building the suspense. "The Queen of Ferelden is, at this very moment, approximately five months pregnant. My brother is going to be a father and the line of succession is secured." I raised my glass. "Love live the King!"

"To Ferelden!" Hawke added.

I drained my glass before I sat down, reading the letter again. I know I had a stupid grin on my face. I had been proud of him for years, but he'd more than proven himself since taking the throne. Any doubts anyone had must have been quashed. He spoke lovingly of his wife and was obviously excited by the fact he was going to be a father. He told me that Fergus was also well, and currently courting the daughter of a local noble. It was early days, but he had found rebuilding the castle cathartic, and was ready to move on with his life. Other than that, rebuilding work continued across Ferelden, and he thanked me for the hard work we'd put in so far.

"Does it make you want to go home?" Hawke wondered.

"No. It does make me very happy though. Aedan always wondered where his place in the world would be. Being the youngest, he would only have been teryn if Fergus had died. When offered the chance at the throne, he didn't leap at it. He did everything he could to convince Alistair to take it."

"Alistair? Who's that?" Bethany asked.

"Huh, I guess you wouldn't know the whole story, would you? Okay, so Alistair Theirin is the bastard son of King Maric. Aedan and I were not made aware of who he actually was for quite a while, but once Loghain made his intentions known, we figured we'd have to promote Alistair as the rightful heir. But he wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want to be king, so Aedan, Arl Eamon, Anora and Alistair devised the almost perfect plan for the Landsmeet. Alistair took the throne, had the nobles agreed to a number of conditions, then he immediately abdicated in favour of Aedan."

Hawke turned to her sister. "And people say I meddle in the affairs of others. The Dragonborn here apparently makes kings and queens of people."

"Listen, his ascension took me by surprise as most others. As I said, four people devised the plan. When Alistair stepped forward to take the throne, I honestly thought he'd hatched a deal with Eamon and Anora. When he abdicated in favour of Aedan, I'm sure I exclaimed my own surprise with a curse word or two."

"I think you did," Solona stated with a giggle, "But it was a good day nonetheless. Never been to a coronation before."

I finally sat down and read through the letter again. I was chuffed to bits for my brother, and for Anora too. But a little part of me thought about my own life and what I'd lost. Maybe it was the strong drink, but I eventually had to put the letter down to dry my eyes.

"Something wrong?" Bethany asked.

Clearing my throat, I asked in return, "I haven't told everyone, have I?"

"Told everyone what?"

"What happened to my wife. You know she passed, but I usually gloss over the details. I generally just say she's now with the Maker." Clearing my throat again, I poured myself another glass, knocked that back, before I began. I hadn't thought about it in so long, no wonder it hit me. I was still going to keep my explanation simple. They didn't know all the details. "So, despite what some people might think, I actually am marriage material. Her name was Alexandra, she was from Highever, near the castle. I courted no longer than six months before I proposed, we married and immediately started trying for a family. We planned for a few children. She was desperate to be a mother. She would have been a wonderful mother." I stopped, took a deep breath. "She was with child rather quickly. We were both stupidly happy, counting down the days. She would have been a wonderful mother, as I said. I looked forward to being a father. To a son or a daughter, I didn't mind. I'm still not sure what happened exactly, but she died during childbirth. As did my daughter…"

Silence. "Uhtred, you never mentioned the sex of the child before," Solona finally said.

"I haven't?"

"No."

"Oh. All I really remember is a lot of blood in our bedroom. Something went wrong, they said. Childbirth can be difficult, even dangerous. Despite all the magic and potions, many women still die. As I said, I don't really know. I'm sure they probably told me, but once they told me she was gone, as was my child, anything they told me was just white noise."

"Did you give her a name?" Bethany asked quietly.

"I named her for my mother, back in Skyrim. Her middle names were for my adopted mother here, and also for my wife. Julia Eleanor Alexandra Cousland. This was before I changed my surname to Dragonborn."

Bethany grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sounds like we've all suffered loss in recent years."

"I usually just bury it down. But the letter, despite being happy for my brother, was just a reminder of my own loss. I generally try not to think about it, like I try not to think about Skyrim anymore. No point wallowing in constant self-pity and making myself miserable."

"Might explain one or two other things," Solona stated. I knew what she meant. I knew she was serious. It was also true. I wasn't going to deny it,

"Absolutely. After Alexandra, then Leliana, who would want to put themselves through it a third time?"

"Third time's a charm, as they say," Hawke retorted, albeit gently. I'd learned that, just like myself, she only joked when appropriate.

I shrugged. "Possibly. Or maybe I'm just not as strong as people believe or want me to be. After ending up here, I tried to rebuild my life. I found it with Alexandra. When she was taken from me, I was just about ready to give up. I blamed the gods for everything. You send me here as a test, I accepted it, I thought. Then I find one of the loves of my life, we plan and build for a future together, and you take them from me, as what, another test? Screw you, I thought. I was so close to taking this amulet from around my neck and just cursing them. But after working through the grief, I realised it was just another test. That is my life as the Dragonborn. The gods continually test me, to prove that I am worthy of the gift I carry. I was tested in Skyrim by having to face a dragon that would have ended our existence. I was tested by being sent to a strange land. I was tested by having those I love taken from me. Test after test after test. I will face each one, and I will be victorious. I will prove my worth, and when I die, I will enter Sovngarde as a victor."

Hawke raised her mug. "Here, here!" Everyone else raised their glass, as did I, and we knocked the drink back.

I headed outside to grab some air, finding myself just pacing back and forth a few metres, not thinking about all that much. I'd just dragged up a lot of emotions that I wanted to push back down. I was eventually joined by Solona, who stopped me in my tracks.

"You've been through some shit, haven't you?"

"I'm not going to compare my life to yours."

"My shit was different. To have loved and lost, to end up so far from home, I'm impressed you've managed to hold it all together regardless."

"I've had some good friends get me through it." Grabbing her hand, I added, "And before you ask, you're one of them." I just hugged her, appreciating the fact she'd joined me outside to make sure I was okay.

She broke the hug and lay a hand on my cheek ensuring I met those brown eyes of hers. "You're a good man, Uhtred Dragonborn. Never forget that."

I had a joke to retort with, but I shut up for once. She was being completely serious. "A man is only as good as the people he surrounds himself with, Solona Amell," I said, "And the people at my side are fantastic."

She kissed me gently on the cheek, grabbed my hand, and we walked back into the Hanged Man.

* * *

"Lord Uhtred?"

I looked up to see Gawen in the doorway. "Yes, what is it?"

"You have a visitor, my lord. Varric Tethras."

"Sure, send him right in."

I met Varric near the doorway, shaking his hand as I gestured to a spare chair. He shook his head. "This will be quick, Uhtred."

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know him that well yet, but I know he liked to sit and chat, no doubt ready to spin a story or two.

"You remember your time in Orzammar, where your brother was involved in selecting the new ruler?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"I've been contacted by a relative of the man who lost. He's been in hiding in Hightown for a couple of months, but I've received word that Prince, or now King Bhelen is clearing house. He's requested help getting to the docks. I'm asking you because you were at least involved, so might know him?"

"Who is it?"

"Renvil Harrowmont."

"I don't know who he is, but I do remember the surname. But he's in Kirwall?"

"House Harrowmont has been eliminated from Orzammar. Apparently Bhelen has been eliminating all opposition to his rule, ensuring only he and his offspring will rule going forward."

"He sounds like a tyrant."

"Regarding his rule, yes. But he's also a progressive. He's opening up to trade with the surface world. He's actually helping those in Dust Town. He doesn't want to exactly get rid of the caste system, but he realises it prevents people growing reaching their potential. He'll do all he can to help people as long as they leave him to rule. Anyway, back to Harrowmont. Can you help?"

"Sure. Any idea how many are after him?"

"Apparently Bhelen has outsourced to the Carta, I've seen some combing the streets of Hightown, looking for him. I dread to think how many are actually here."

"So we take him from Hightown to the docks? That means going through Lowtown as well, which means it could get awkward. We're going to need numbers."

"Hawke is currently in position outside their residence. As soon as we have the numbers, we move."

"Let me strap on some armour, grab my weapons, and I'll be ready to go. Solona is upstairs. I'm sure she'd be willing to help us too."

"Good, the more, the merrier, as I don't think we'll make the docks without a fight."

Heading upstairs, I headed straight in my room and strapped on some armour. I only wore it while training but all the work I'd performed with the city guard has helped me regain most of the fitness I'd lost, so my armour not fit as it should. Sheathed sword and dagger at my hip to each side, shield on my back. While doing that, Solona entered to see what I was doing and disappeared. They didn't need to be told. My body language would have told her all she needed to know. We would be heading into battle. It had been a while since any of us had been in a fight.

Varric was waiting by the door as we bounded down the stairs, my footsteps thundering through the building, the first time I'd worn my armoured boots in weeks. He looked at the pair of us, nodded his approval, and we headed out. The three of us were no doubt watching our surrounding, particularly any and all dwarves we happened to pass by. Nothing and no-one looked suspicious, but we would have to remain careful. Getting through Hightown would be the easy part. Getting through Lowtown, considering the crime and gangs that already infested the area would be the difficult bit. And if Harrowmont wanted a ship and one wasn't waiting for him, then we'd be stuffed.

Hawke was waiting for us with her sister and Isabela, surprised to see the former openly carry a staff, but I didn't mention it otherwise. I asked about Aveline, but Hawke said the city guard wouldn't get involved, and once we were in Lowtown, wouldn't try and help even if there was a fight. They only cared about keeping Hightown safe, where the money was.

Varric knocked on the door as the rest of us kept lookout. A patrol of city guard passed by, but as they recognised myself, and possibly knew Hawke from description and reputation, they cheerfully greeted us hello and kept moving. They probably didn't want to involve themselves anyway. Varric grabbed our attention as half a dozen dwarves exited the premises, all of them dressed in thick body armour. I looked across all their faces but didn't recognise Renvil. I'm not sure I ever met him.

"Helmets on," Varric suggested, "It's best no-one knows which one of you is Renvil." Varric looked at me, and I shook my head. Safer for us all.

For some reason, they deferred to my judgement when we moved out. I suggested a ring around the dwarves, though try to make it as natural as possible. Unlike my time following Aedan, this time Hawke and I would lead from the front. Isabela and Varric could take the flanks, Isabela with her daggers, Varric with the greatest crossbow I'd ever seen. He noticed me appraise it and mentioned he'd tell me all about it later. Bethany and Solona would take the rear, figuring we'd run into the assassins rather than be taken from behind.

We asked the dwarves to chatter among themselves, making our walk through town appear completely natural. I didn't think the ruse would be terribly convincing, but our progress through Hightown was unhindered. We received one or two curious glances, most probably wondering where such a heavily armed party was heading. We kept moving until we reached the stairs leading towards Lowtown.

"We move as quickly as possible, avoiding the worst of the narrow avenues and alleyways," Hawke stated.

"I'll follow your lead here. You know the place better than I do," I stated.

We hit trouble almost immediately, as although we may have had assassins on our tail, coin had clearly flowed, recruiting anyone who wanted to attempt to capture or kill Harrowmont. I had no idea who this gang was, but when a dozen armed men and women approach, you don't hang around to ask questions.

It had been a long time since I'd struck down my fellow man, elf or dwarf. I'd spent months killing monsters. Taking another life had never bothered me, but I found myself hesitating for a second or two before the adrenaline started to flow and the rage of battle deep within took hold. I locked eyes with another human holding a sword and strode toward him. We parried and blocked a couple of times, but he was a poor swordsman, no doubt used to fighting people even worse than he was. I disarmed him relatively easy and didn't hesitate running him through.

A dual-wielding dwarf tried to catch me unawares, raising my shield to block before slamming it into his face. Left dazed, I smack him in the face again, and he was out on his feet. Before I could strike him down, Isabela appeared, sliced his throat, then she leapt to attack someone else.

Looking around for someone else to fight, nearly everyone was in battle, only a trio of dwarves on the defensive, all three heavily armed, but two clearly defending the third. _So that's Harrowmont._ I stepped in front of him, daring anyone to close in. If I looked obvious, so be it. The dwarves were not exactly helping themselves, though I could understand Harrowmont himself not wanting to fight.

And that was our journey through Lowtown. Practically every corner we turned, there was a group waiting to halt our progress. Hawke and I started to work together, just like I had with Aedan and Alistair, syncing our strikes and blocks so we were almost one man with two shields, two swords. I heard the clank and whistle of bolts, realising that would be Varric and his crossbow, but it was the magic attacks that took the breath away. Solona had always been talented, but Bethany was just as good.

The trail of dead bodies we left behind would have been easy to follow, though I doubt anyone would have actually investigated or cared. Our first three battles were against gangs that prowled Lowtown, and I'll be honest and also arrogant, they were easy.

Crossing a large square as we got closer to the docks, we had our first run-in with the Carta. Before we knew it, a ring of them surrounded us. I tried counting them all, and knew we were outnumbered. One of the dwarves stepped forward, and I figured he was going to try and negotiate.

"Give us Harrowmont and the rest of you can be on your way. Our fight is not with you."

I glanced at Hawke. She didn't make a gesture but eyes can sometimes say everything. "Why are you doing this?" I wondered.

"Why do you care?"

"My brother helped Bhelen take the throne because he believed he would help the people of Orzammar, not because he would become a tyrant who murdered his opponents."

"Humans may have such lofty ideals here on the surface, though considering what happened to King Cailan at Ostagar, perhaps things are not as different as you think."

"So why then? Money? A chance to end your exile?"

"Coin, of course. We don't care what Bhelen wants. We don't care about Harrowmont either. All nobles can suck my fat one, far as I'm concerned. But I am being paid, and the job is to kill Harrowmont. So, as I first asked, hand over Harrowmont and the rest of you are free to go. Our quarrel is not with the humans, nor the two dwarves that are clearly not of his party."

Solona knew me well, and the subtlest of gesture started the fight. I leapt for the assassin who had been speaking, catching him completely by surprise, my sword going straight into his throat. As he collapsed to his knees, trying to stop the blood flowing, I turned to see at least four assassins head my way. I believed it was now time to show my new colleagues the gift I possessed.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL…"

The four who had been running towards me were sheathed in flames, and the square would soon be filled with the smell of cooked flesh, the sounds of their screams echoing across Lowtown. I barely gave them another thought, searching for the next target. Plenty of arrows and bolts flew back and forth, having to carry my shield high to stop many of them, and one or two winged my armour. It was smart to always keep moving. Even stopping for a couple seconds allowed an archer to line you up in their sights and fire. I'd been shot with an arrow or two during my life and it was never pleasant.

By now, even Harrowmont and what were like his personal guards were in the thick of the fight, swinging their enormous two handed maces and axes. They reminded me of Ohgren and Duran, and I had to chuckle before I had to block a sword strike.

"Hey, I was thinking of a good memory there, arsehole!"

"Die, Harrowmont scum!"

"Piss off!" I cried, blocking his next swing and taking his head in return.

Once everyone in the middle of the square was dead, we swept up the archers, who had no choice but to try and fight us off. But now we outnumbered them, and I think we took pleasure in cutting them all down. Warriors hate archers, as we can find ourselves struck down by someone on the other side of the battlefield. I'd heard rumours of armies who, when capturing archers, would cut off their two fingers that would pull back on the string.

The square now littered with bodies, we gathered to make sure everyone was okay. Solona healed anyone who required it, as I found eyes on me from our newer companions.

"So, it's Dragonborn correct?" Hawke asked.

"What was that?" Bethany added.

"Solona, do you remember?"

"He is Dragonborn, sent forth by Akatosh; with the soul of the dragon, he will prevent Alduin, the World-Eater, from consuming the world. Or something like that, it's been a while now."

"I've never seen such power before," Hawke added.

"A gift of the gods. But I do not use my gift, which is called a Thu'um, very often. An order of priests in Skyrim, called the Greybeards, taught me all there was to know of my gift, and I follow a practice called 'Way of the Voice'. I will only use my Thu'um when necessary and usually not against man or mer, only monsters and dragons if required. It is not a gift to be used and exploited."

"No wonder the Fifth Blight was defeated if you assisted the Grey Wardens," Bethany said. I could hear something her voce, suggesting she was impressed.

"We heard stories in Orzammar, Dragonborn," Harrowmont stated.

I turned to him and bowed my head. "I am sorry, Lord Harrowmont. I don't believe anyone would have believed this would have happened. Aedan made his decision with the best of intentions."

"I am aware, but once you departed, the peace was never going to last. But we should make haste, I can tell you more when we're safely at the docks."

We must have eliminated most of the Carta during that battle, as although we ran into one or two smaller groups, they were nothing to be concerned about. All we did was leave a further trail of bodies. Varric, who'd been in Kirkwall the longest, suggested people would eventually be along to take the bodies, sweep up the blood, and no-one would mention it again.

Our journey from Hightown to the docks took a few hours. Far longer if we hadn't had to fight our way. The docks were busy, and we remained cautious, in case assassins prowled the crowds, but we made the pier where Harrowmont's ship was waiting without being hassled any further. Before he boarded, he told me what had happened across Orzammar after we'd left.

By the end, I was left wondering if we'd made the right choice. Bhelen had tried to change society itself, but Renvil admitted that he was the last of his line. If he died, the Harrowmont name died with him. I found myself apologising again, though he was generous when he dismissed it, stating it wasn't necessary.

"No doubt the character Bhelen presented to your brother and allies is not the same character that now sits on the throne. But it no longer matters. All I wish to die is remain alive long enough to make it to Kal-Shirok."

"That's a long journey."

"But a worthwhile one if I can continue to live alongside my fellow dwarves. But you all have my thanks for ensuring my survival today."

We stood back as he boarded the ship, all of us wishing him good luck, wherever he happened to land. The ship wasted no time in departing and we turned back before it had disappeared from view, our job done for now.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm gasping for a drink," Varric stated.

We all agreed that a detour to the Hanged Man would be just the right thing to do.

* * *

_A/N – So I've obviously had to fiddle with the timeline a bit to ensure Uhtred can participate in the Deep Roads expedition. In the game world, it takes place in 9:31 Dragon, the same year as the 'Awakenings' expansion, which I covered in 'Enter the Dragonborn'. Considering it's only been a couple of months since he left Ferelden, it's possible Uhtred could still have arrived in time. But, for the purpose of this story, let's just agree that the Deep Roads expedition occurs in 9:32 Dragon. The other main events can happen where they should, though to be honest, I don't think the timeline will really matter. Things will happen when they happen._


	4. Not So Tranquil

After fighting alongside Hawke and his colleagues, and they fighting alongside us, I think it would be fair to say that our groups quickly became firm friends. I had liked Hawke immediately upon our first meeting, though first judgements can sometimes be wrong. But our later meetings had proven she was honourable, noble, and was quite bloody funny. Serious when required, but could joke when it was needed too. All in all, we shared a number of similarities.

My thoughts on her sister were rather obvious, though I was still hesitant about involving myself with anyone again. Hawke was aware of my interest, but hadn't said anything since her warning in the Hanged Man. I figured we'd flirt and that would be it. I wasn't aware she had any romantic partner, or anyone she was interested in, so she probably liked some attention.

As for her friends, Varric had a wicked sense of humour, and any time he started to tell a story, I'd forget about anything else. The smart thing is that there was always a moral to his story, though where those morals could be considered good or bad would be up to you. I also asked about his crossbow, leading to much laughter from Hawke and Isabela, as apparently they didn't get a straight answer either. The story he told me, I had to dismiss with a wave of the hand, on the verge of calling it bullshit.

Isabela, I couldn't quite figure out. Let's not beat around the bush. Drop dead gorgeous, and a feistiness that put many women I've met over the years to shame. It was easy to see that Hawke liked her, perhaps even fancied her physically, though it was easier to see that Isabela was leading her on and definitely only interested in her physically in return. Her comments about her previous life were few, but enough to suggest she was never going to let her get close. She did ask me straight if I had a problem with her being a pirate, joking in return that she mustn't have been a good one, considering I didn't see her on a ship nor a crew around her. Expecting a dagger in a part of my body, instead she just laughed, stating 'touché'.

Hawke and Bethany eventually started to join Solona and myself out at the camps as we continued to take details. After a couple of weeks in the east camp, we'd lost count of names. We just wrote down all their details, ready to hand the passenger list to the next ship that arrived. It was exhausting work. Bethany and Solona started to wander the camp, offering their help in regards to healing, as we started to worry about the spread of sickness and disease, as the weather was starting to turn.

After his first week helping us, even Hawke, naturally a good-spirited person, sat down in the dumps as we all enjoyed a tankard at the Hanged Man. I found myself in Lowtown quite often, as I thought Hightown could be rather snobbish. There was one tavern which did take my interest, full of good looking women. But after realising it was practically a brothel, and I didn't really need that sort of service, I only went in once or twice at most before finding myself in the Hanged Man more often than not.

"It all seems so futile," Hawke muttered, "So many desperate people. I'm amazed at the numbers who made it across to Kirkwall."

"Apparently hundreds of ships left all over Ferelden. Amaranthine. Denerim. Gwaren to the south. People were just desperate to escape the darkspawn. I'm not sure how many made it over the mountains into Orlais, but from what I heard, quite a number did get across. Credit to the Orlesians, they apparently took them all in and have probably started helping them return home."

"At least the docks are clear. How long until east camp can be closed?"

"Another week, I think. Or hope. Then we move onto the north camp. I've been told that's quite small. Might only take a week. Then the camp to the west. That's of a similar size to east camp. Once we've done all that, we'll have a number on those who wish to remain. That's when I have to try and actually act like a diplomat, see if I get can get them into Kirkwall."

"If not, you could try Starkhaven or Wycome. The latter could be a good bet; it has a reputation for being rather welcoming. But there are options all over the Marches. Markham might be a sensible choice. Ostwick perhaps. I would suggest Tantervale, but it has a reputation for absolute law and order. People like us would end up behind bars."

I glanced at Varric. "What do you think the chances are of getting anyone who wants to stay inside the walls?"

The dwarf drummed the table with a couple of fingers for a few seconds. "The problem is the Viscount is the ruler but how much power does he wield? It's limited. Everyone knows who really runs this city."

"Who?" Solona asked.

"Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard."

I swear to the Nine Divines, when Varric mentioned that name, the entire Hanged Man fell silent. I don't usually believe in omens and other such nonsense, but even I felt a slight chill run up my spine. "I take it she's not too popular?" I asked, joking to try and ease the tension that suddenly enveloped the room.

"That woman doesn't care about being popular. She rules the Templar Order with an iron fist. And Kirkwall is definitely in her grip," Varric stated.

"Another reason why we've done all we can to keep Bethany out of the hands of the Circle," Hawke added, "The rumours of what takes place behind the walls of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi are enough to make your blood go cold."

"I'd rather die," Bethany stated simply. I blinked in surprise at the simple but vehement use of only three words. "My father was considered an apostate. He was a good man, cared for his wife and children, and used his gift of magic sensibly. He taught me to do the same thing. I will only use magic when required, and only for good. I will certainly not delve into the darker of arcane arts."

"You mean blood magic?" Solona asked. Bethany nodded as Solona looked at me. I just smiled at her, knowing she was thinking about what happened at the Circle of Magi in Ferelden.

"You've used it before?" Bethany asked, more curious than accusatory.

"Only once, and I've regretted it every day since. It was for a stupid reason."

I interrupted briefly. "While many may consider it stupid, even someone like me could understand why."

Solona continued. "Our Circle assisted the Ferelden army at Ostagar. After its defeat, the mages returned and attempted to overthrown the Templar order so we could declare independence. It all went terribly wrong and those in charge of the revolution used blood magic and summoned demons. It was awful. So many died. So many innocent people. I have to live with that, every day. It's why I became a Grey Warden. And it's why I'm with Uhtred now."

"Redemption?" Hawke wondered.

"Yes."

"Well, being a Grey Warden and also part of the embassy, you should be safe enough," Bethany stated, "I don't think even Meredith would attempt to put a Ferelden citizen behind its walls. Though who knows what that woman is capable of."

"What about you, Hawke? Do you support mage freedom?" I wondered.

"Having a sister who is a mage certainly makes me more sympathetic to their cause. But I can also see why some people do fear magic. Most practice magic for noble purposes. But it's those who don't who ruin it for everyone else. But effectively jailing anyone who is capable of magic seems unjustified. Is there a better way? There probably is if everyone sat back and actually thought and talked about it."

I held up my tankard towards her. "You! I like you, Hawke."

She laughed as we clanked tankards. Solona was more than aware of my thoughts towards mages and magic in Thedas. There had to be a better way.

* * *

Our work helping the refugees continued, though Hawke and his group found themselves distracted by helping others at the same time. I'm sure there was a story or two about someone who was willing to help those in need without accepting much payment. He would occasionally come and see me, wondering if I'd like to help out, particularly if it involved Ferelden citizens who now lived within Kirkwall, though after our discussion regarding mages, he assumed rightly that I would help mages who required it.

Varric had mentioned a Grey Warden mage located in Darktown during a previous conversation, and with the Deep Roads expedition on the horizon, he and Hawke were slowly putting together the pieces to ensure that first, it would go, and second, it was a success. As we would be locating a Grey Warden, Varric thought that Solona would also be interested in meeting whoever it was. They were, so after a couple of delays, we headed to Darktown.

Know what I've said about the elven alienage in Denerim, and Dust Town in Orzammar? The hopelessness, the despair, the poverty. Add Darktown to that list. Places like it should be an embarrassment. No-one should have to live… No, live isn't the right word. It wasn't living. No-one should have to exist in such squalor. Varric explained that Darktown was an old mine, and had once been home to escaped slaves of the Tevinter Imperium. To call it a slum would be an affront to other slums across Thedas. I couldn't even compare it to Dust Town.

"I thought only dwarves and elves treated others like this," I muttered.

We found a shaft down into Darktown, and I wasn't the only one who missed the sun once we were lowered down. The place was dank, dark and damp. I just couldn't believe that people managed to scratch a living down there. _Why not at least try to scratch a living in Lowtown?_ I vocalised that question.

"These are the forgotten, Dragonborn." Varric had taken to calling me that, Hawke mentioning that everyone soon had a nickname, or a term of endearment at least. "Some are escaped slaves. Some are criminals. You have the insane and the diseased. You have the lonely and the forgotten. Some are just waiting for death to take them. There is no hope here, that is for sure."

Utterly depressing.

"Do we know the name of this mage?" Solona wondered.

"Yeah, his name is Anders."

Solona came to a halt. "Varric, are you absolutely sure that's his name?" she asked.

We all stopped. I understood why she was now raising questions. "What's the problem?"

"Anders is a Grey Warden of Ferelden. And he's a deserter."

"And you aren't?"

"No. The temporary Warden-Commander agreed to my joining the Embassy of Ferelden, to assist in the return of Ferelden refugees, and to perhaps find recruits into our order," Solona explained.

"I don't know anything about that. All I do know is Anders is providing much needed help down here," Varric said.

"Why don't we talk to him and get his side of the story?" I suggested.

Solona thought about it then nodded. "To be honest, we're not going to do anything. But it's the fact he just left without a word. Alistair was furious," she stated, then she smirked, "Guess I can see the funny side to that now."

I thought trying to find Anders would be a needle in a haystack. Darktown was enormous and a maze. Being a now disused mine, there was no plan to its design, so more than once we ended up going down a dead-end. Being a heavily armed group, no-one was stupid enough to try and attack us. We finally started to ask about the Grey Warden healer, and were finally pointed in the right direction.

Running into a group of refugees wasn't part of our plan. And they were angry about the fact we were looking for Anders. They thought we must have been there to take him to the Circle, or send him back to Ferelden.

Bethany stepped forward, taking out her staff. "I'm a mage. Do you really think I'd see a fellow apostate put behind the walls of a Circle?" The refugees all looked at each other before shaking their heads. She gestured towards us. "And you'll find most of my friends here are also from Ferelden." She pointed at me though I subtly shook my head. I didn't particularly want people knowing who I was exactly.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we've heard of rumours about people asking questions. Anders is the only one who gives a shit about anyone down here in Darktown. Even those suffering in Lowtown will find themselves down here. If you're here to help him, then we definitely won't stand in your way."

The group dispersed relatively quickly, noticing that most were unarmed. _Brave, considering the weapons we're carrying._ We continued on, and it was easy to see the small crowd located around Anders clinic. He was definitely the only healer in Darktown, and I doubted there were many mages working in Lowtown. No-one on the surface would be so open regarding their practice of magic.

The crowd parted and probably through the worst, though I was hopeful Bethany and Solona being part of our group would ease some of their fears. We kept back as Solona and I noticed Anders immediately, tending to a child lying on a cot. Whatever he was doing, it soon worked, as the child woke up, exclaiming he felt much better. A woman, who I assumed was his mother, hugged him, thanking Anders again and again. Anders smiled but looked exhausted by whatever spell he'd just weaved.

We waited for the mother and her son to disappear before walking forward. Anders had turned around to take a drink but must have sensed our presence. If anyone, it would have been his fellow Grey Warden. Dropping the mug to the ground, he turned around, brandishing his staff, ready to strike. Then he met the eyes of myself, before they fell on my Warden companion.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Anders," Solona retorted.

"I'm not going back. That's for sure. I'm done being a slave!"

"Anders, put your bloody staff down. We're not here to take you back. We're just here to talk," I stated.

"Looks, I can understand Solona being here. But what's the Arl of Amaranthine doing in Darktown?"

"It was only temporary. I'm no longer an arl. I'm now the ambassador!"

I didn't expect him to burst into laughter at that one. "Now I've heard everything!" But he didn't lower his staff. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

I looked at Hawke. I figured he wasn't going to trust anything Solona had to say, and considering he only knew me as a noble, he definitely wasn't going to trust me. Hawke, he didn't know, so that might help. "From all accounts, you've been here quite a while. We're beginning an expedition into the Deep Roads. We're hoping you might have information?" Hawke wondered.

"Have you not asked her?" Anders retorted, gesturing towards the obvious person.

"We don't know anything about the Deep Roads around here," Solona admitted.

"Well, I think I've dealt with enough darkspawn to last a lifetime. You didn't meet the Architect and saw the deaths that happened because of one simple decision. You didn't meet the Mother and…" He shuddered. "I still have nightmares about her. Every damned night," he muttered.

"You don't have to come, we just need to find an entrance close to where we want to head," Varric explained.

Anders looked at Solona. "So what happened to our 'great and fearless Warden-Commander'?" he asked, sarcasm oozing from every pore, "People died because of that decision. Do you remember Sigrun and Justice? I do. Think about them every day. Such a waste of two lives. Why the hell do you think I left? I wasn't going to continue serving under someone like that. And that's just one of many reasons."

"People might have died regardless. He made the best decision available at the time," Solona retorted, "And we're not here to take you back, or make you fight darkspawn. We simply want information and our friends here were hoping you might be able to help. After that, you won't have to see us again."

Anders turned around, obviously pondering his options. If he didn't agree to help, we had other options. I didn't know why Varric was so convinced he would have the answers. Maybe he knew something the rest of us didn't? It was possible. I'm not saying Varric lied, but there's no doubt he knew more than he was willing to tell.

Turning back to face us, there was the slightest smirk on his face. I knew what was coming. _Story of my bloody life, so far._ "Very well. I'll help you as a favour, but I expect a favour in return. You help me, I help you. Do you agree to those terms?"

"Before agreeing, I want to know what you have that can help," Hawke demanded, albeit friendlier than I would have done. I was now ready to smack him.

"A map of the Deep Roads in this area. I may have grabbed one or two things to help me when leaving Vigil's Keep."

"That should work. What do you want in return?"

"There are a few reasons why I escaped the Wardens and fled to Kirkwall. The most important reason was the fact I wanted to rescue a friend from the Circle here. He's a prisoner. Unfortunately, the Templars somehow discovered my plan and they're watching him closely. So, to get the maps you require, I need your help freeing him. Do that, and you have an ally in Darktown. Another Warden, whether in name only or not, will also be helpful."

"Okay, how will all this work?" I wondered. He gave me a withering glance which I ignored. "Look, you want us to help you, we need details. The last thing any of us want to do is wander in blind."

He nodded. "Very well. I managed to get a message to my friend, obviously a mage, by the name of Karl. I've asked him to meet me at the Chantry tonight. With any luck, he'll managed to slip by his Templar guards and we can get him to safety. If not, we'll have to fight to get him out."

I looked at Hawke. "You know, fighting Templars doesn't bother me as much as it should. You?"

"Templars are trained warriors. Darkspawn are not. But I'm willing to help mages when and where I can." He looked at Anders. "Very well. We agree to these terms. Where and when do you want to meet?"

"Outside the Chantry, once it's dark."

We agreed to meet him there and made haste out of Darktown. Our groups agreed to split up until that evening, Solona and I heading back to the embassy. After changing out of my armour upstairs, I grabbed a bite from the kitchen and relaxed in the sitting room, soon joined by my Warden companion.

"Uhtred, I'm a little concerned," Solona admitted.

"About what?"

"We're involving ourselves in things we probably shouldn't. I can claim I'm acting as Grey Warden. The Viscount and Knight-Commander can complain all they want, but I doubt the Wardens would listen anyway. But you're the ambassador. It won't look good if you're caught up in all of this. If your brother got wind of any of this, possibly embarrassing Ferelden…"

"Are you suggesting I stay behind?"

"No, because I know you want to be involved. You want to help the mages. What I am suggesting is that you be careful. If you're recognised by anyone…"

"Fingers crossed we don't have to kill some templars."

"But?"

"We're probably going to kill some templars tonight."

"Well, it's your decision. I'll be ready to go when you are."

Solona head upstairs for a nap while I headed to the office, originally thinking of doing some work, before grabbing a book about the history of Kirkwall and reading it over. A few hours passed, noticing the sun slowly disappearing, so it was nearly time. Heading upstairs and waking Solona, we headed downstairs for dinner, avoiding any alcohol as we all wanted a clear head for what was to come. Like herself, I hoped we didn't end up fighting, but considering the situation in Kirkwall, which appeared calm but there was an undercurrent of fear, I knew our chances were half and half.

We left the embassy once the moon appeared, heading towards the Chantry, the last to arrive as Anders was already waiting for us with Hawke and the others. Anders mentioned seeing Karl already head inside, so I think we all hoped that we'd head in, speak to him, and then escort him to freedom. I'm sure Anders had a plan regarding that. I was ready to suggest we send him back to Ferelden, posing as a refugee.

The Kirkwall Chantry was an impressive if imposing building, towering over the rest of Kirkwall. Some might have thought it was a metaphor for the Maker and Andraste, keeping a watch of their people. I just thought they stuck it at the top of the hill. Inside, it was deserted. That wasn't too much of a surprise. Any worshippers would have left long ago, though most hands did move to the hilt of their weapon, ready to unsheathe in an instant if necessary.

Searching for Karl didn't take too long. When he spoke, I felt my heart turn to ice. I recognised the dull tone. The complete lack of emotion. He'd been made Tranquil.

Anders lurched from heart-break to anger in the blink of an eye. Then the templars appeared. It had been a trap. Weapons were unsheathed, and I looked forward to spilling some templar blood.

Then something weird happened. I'd seen plenty of weird things before but what happened to Anders… Then I realised what it was. _Justice. When he died at the Dragonbone Wastes! His spirit entered Anders._ Anders fell to his knees, I'm not sure if fighting the spirit for control of his body or not, but he soon rose, his eyes blue and his body enveloped in what looked like flame.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!" Anders, or Justice roared.

Let's be honest. Unless the templars sent an entire army, they were never going to defeat us. But with Justice now in control of Anders, the Dragonborn now beyond pissed off, with Hawke and the rest just wanting a good fight, the templars paid for their treachery with their blood and their lives.

It was a short, sharp battle, no more than five or ten minutes. I targeted the templar officers, usually dressed in the finest armour. But they could have been covered in the hardest metal known to man or dwarf and I'd still have run him through. I was on the verge of unleashing my Thu'um, but that would have given away who I was. There was enough light to see but not to recognise, and by the end, no templars lived to point the finger anyway.

Once the last templar fell, Anders was back to normal, and he shared some final words with Karl. Somehow, Karl was also back to normal, and that is when he made his final request. Kill him. He didn't want to live as Tranquil. I wouldn't want to live that way either. Hawke asked if there was a cure, but he was told quite simply it wasn't possible. The only cure was death.

Anders wiped away tears as he closed on his friend. The fact he kissed him caught more than myself by surprise. Then he slipped a dagger into his gut, holding onto him until there was no life in his eyes. Lying him on the ground, Anders apologised, wishing he had been there sooner, that he had been able to help. Wiping his cheeks again, he stood up and simply said that we should leave.

If anyone heard the battle, they hadn't come to investigate, and we all managed to slip outside, rushing down steps towards the courtyard. Hawke called us together for a moment. "Okay, we should all lay low for a day or so. Hard for you, Uhtred, but I don't think anyone saw you. As for you, Anders, I'll be coming to see you in the morning as I want some answers on what the hell just happened."

"Sure, no problem," Anders replied. He was clearly crestfallen, but Hawke wasn't happy. Neither was I, so sympathy was in short supply.

We split up with a further word, ensuring we all went in separate directions. Solona and I took a circuitous route back to the embassy and barely spoke before heading to bed. The only thing I said is that we would bunker down and watch for any reaction from the templars.

* * *

Shit hit the fan around Kirkwall in regards to the murder of the templars in the Chantry. I didn't consider it murder, but I wasn't about to go outside and march up and down, beating the drum for mage freedom and the bullshit that was the Rite of Tranquillity. But with little evidence, there was no finger of suspicion pointed in our direction nor towards Hawke and her friends. There were rumours of it being blamed on the actions of an apostate mage, but no-one believed a lone mage could have battled with, let alone killed so many templars. I wasn't worried, as long as we were not drawn into it.

That didn't stop us from lying low for a couple of days. All Solona and I did was leave for the camp and return home immediately once it was dark. We didn't head to Lowtown or meet up with Hawke and the others at the Hanged Man. We did receive a message from Hawke a couple of days after the Chantry events, though, explaining that she did go meet with Anders and that they had obtained the maps required. Anders had also offered to help us regarding any healing we might require.

Though the city was still on edge, after a few days, the investigation continued but with no witnesses and no suspects, I was confident that the Embassy of Ferelden wouldn't be linked to what happened at the Chantry. Word on the streets, as per another message from Varric, was that the guard were looking for Anders. Not him specifically, but they were adamant an apostate mage was responsible. That would put the pressure on Bethany, who would definitely have to be even more careful. I thought Solona would be okay, as she was a Warden, and I assured her that anyone who did hassle her would be cracked across the jaw by me.

The pair of us just focused on clearly the east camp for the time being. Only Hawke joined us for a few days, Bethany choosing to remain unseen until the heat died down. During the quiet periods, Hawke and I discussed what she had discussed with Anders. The mage confirmed that the spirit of Justice had departed the body of Kristoff and was now a part of Anders. When asked how that happened, Anders admitted that the spirit only did it when Anders agreed.

The only concern Hawke had about Anders was his undoubted anger. "I'll admit something, Uhtred. He actually scares me a little. I don't think he'd ever hurt those he calls his friends, and those he is trying to protect. At least, not on purpose. But his enemies, and in particular the templars, I'm not sure if he'll always be able to control himself. Or the spirit inside him."

"Okay, do you trust him?"

"To a point. He's clearly talented, and I'll accept his offer to help, particularly in regards to healing. But with the guards looking for him, and the templars on the warpath, we'll all need to be careful."

"I would suggest keeping him on a leash, but that'll just piss him off."

"I think he'll try his best. He does have the best of intentions, his heart is in the right place. But, as I said, that anger consumes him. And the spirit appears to feed on that."

"Is it possession?"

Hawke shook her head. "No. Anders says it's a spirit, not a demon, so he is a host, not possessed."

"Well, that's something, I guess."

"You received my letter, so I'm assuming you've had no blowback from what happened?"

"No. Guards have visited, but only to ask if we heard anything on the night in question. I said I heard some running, but didn't hear any fighting. They believed it, as what I said matched what others said nearby."

"I had no idea it would go that bad. I guess we should have expected a trap."

"I've been through far worse. I was only worried about the consequences of what happened. After what they did to Karl…"

"So you're firmly in the mage freedom camp now?"

"With every incident like that which passes, I guess I am. As you said, there has to be a better way."

When not working with us, Hawke was busy doing whatever she did. A lot of it I know involved Varric, as I could see the close friendship between the two, and I know Varric also found a lot of work for Hawke at the same time. Isabela was more aloof, but I found her with Hawke more often than not. I had no real idea what she actually did though.

After what happened at the Chantry, I found myself visiting Aveline a few times, in my role as ambassador, showing concern about what had happened, offering any help the embassy could spare. Considering there was only two of us, there was actually nothing we could have done, but the help was appreciated all the same, Aveline suggesting she would send word up the chain of command. Nothing ever came of it, but it made us look good.

As for Solona, she was not worried about events at the Chantry either. She was saddened to see another mage made Tranquil, and approved of Anders decision to put him out of his misery. She did voice a little concern about Anders, but like Hawke, thought his heart was in the right place though his methods could spell trouble.

It was probably three or so weeks after events at the Chantry where our two groups got together properly for the first time. Anders wasn't there, he would continue to operate his clinic, but would come to help us if we asked for it. So it was the same group as always together at the Hanged Man. After little contact for three weeks, we enjoyed a good night. And, after three weeks, I was still surprised when it was Bethany who did the flirting with me instead of the other way around. I think she missed it. We did manage to discuss a little business in between the drinking, eating and laughing. Hawke mentioned amulet she had been given by Flemeth. That practically sobered me up in an instant.

"When do you plan on going? And where?"

"Tomorrow morning. We need to climb up Sundermount."

"Who are we looking for?"

"A group of Dalish, the Sabrae clan. I take it you want to come?"

"You have an amulet provided by Flemeth. There is no doubt some sort of magic involved. I just want to see what happens."

"Very well. We'll meet at the gates close to the path for Sundermount in the morning. Wear your climbing boots."


	5. Unexpected Reunion

Sundermount was a large mountain. Fairly simple explanation, but it doesn't need flowery language. It was a mountain. That's it. But it was no Throat of the World. I hoped we wouldn't have to climb to the top of it either. I've climbed enough mountains in my life, most of the time heading towards High Hrothgar. At least the top didn't appear capped by snow, so if we did, we wouldn't freeze our arses off at least.

There were no directions after leaving Kirkwall, but Hawke suggested we just had to keep the mountain in sight and we'd eventually find a path. She was a smart woman at times. And we did eventually find a well-worn path, finding ourselves marching up a gentle incline, wondering when we'd eventually stumble upon the Dalish, and how friendly they would end up being. I'd long forgotten any elven words Leliana had taught me so any chance of greeting them in their own language ended with me.

I felt a slight drop in temperature as elevation increased, smirking as most of my colleagues pulled on coats or closed up their jackets. I might not have had Nordic blood flowing through my veins anymore, but I could still handle but the worst of the cold. 'If there was no snow on the ground, there was no reason for a coat' was my motto.

It took a couple of hours, but we finally found the Dalish. And they were about as friendly as we all expected. Their camp was probably still twenty minutes' walk away, but I remembered the Brecilian Forest. They had been tracking us for hours, finally stopping us when within range of their camp. Three guards stopped the six of us, but if they were worried about being outnumbered, they didn't show it.

The lead elf waved a dismissive hand back down the path. "Shemlen are not welcome within the Dalish. You can find your way back to Kirkwall."

"You know, calling us shemlen is only going to piss us off. We're not here to cause trouble," I stated.

"Shemlen are nothing but trouble, particularly when it comes to our people."

Hawke dug into her pocket and pulled out the amulet. "I was told to give this amulet to someone called Marethari. Is he or she one of your people?"

I noticed a hand slide to a weapon. "How do you know that name?" the elf asked, almost daring Hawke to answer honestly.

A female elf next to him grabbed his forearm. "Althorn, maybe this is the one the Keeper spoke of?"

"A shemlen? Impossible."

"She's holding the amulet. It must be her." She held a hand to her chest. "I am Meranni. Please, enter the camp. Keeper Marethari has been waiting for your arrival. I apologise if we appear cautious. We are… careful regarding outsiders."

"We understand. And thank you," Hawke said.

We entered the camp with a warning from Althorn ringing in our ears, but although we received a number of curious glances, we found our entry unopposed. The Dalish near Kirkwall were similar to the Dalish of the forest. Kept to themselves and appeared to be scratching some sort of living. Having been into a Dalish camp before, Solona and I were not particularly inquisitive. I guessed you've seen one camp, you've seen them all.

Having met a Keeper before, I walked with Hawke and pointed in the direction of a female elf who was definitely the Keeper. She was watching the camp, but even from distance, the eyes were definitely only on us. None of us were armed, weapons sheathed and away, and we were as cautious as they were with us.

"Are you Keeper Marethari?" She nodded, so Hawke offered the amulet. "I was instructed to bring you this amulet."

Marethari studied the amulet for at least a minute before the slightest of smiles appeared, nodding to herself. Keeping it in hand, she looked over us and nodded again. "_Andaran atish'an_, travellers. I am Keeper Marethari." She gestured to Hawke. "Please, let me look at you." She stepped forward as she looked her up and down, looking at her face quietly before walking around her. Standing in front of her again, the slight grin appeared again. "Yes, there is truth in you. Your face is expressive and honest. It is a rare thing to find in a human. That is why I ask you to answer the next question honestly."

"Of course."

"How did the amulet come into your possession?"

"It was given to me by the person who rescued my family and I from the Blight in Ferelden. In return for saving us, I was asked to bring that amulet to you."

"You do me a great honour by bringing it, traveller. However, I must admit that your part in this is not quite done yet."

Hawke glanced at me. I just shrugged, having no idea what the Keeper would want. "Oh, what else do you need?"

The Keeper turned to the mountain still towering above us and gestured vaguely up. "The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of this mountain, and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Once the rite is complete, return to me, and your debt will be repaid."

"Um, I don't know any Dalish rites."

The Keeper smiled slightly again. "I wouldn't expect you to. That is why I will be sending my First along with you. She knows how to perform the ritual."

"Okay, I can do that." Happy with the response, Marethari handed the amulet back to Hawke.

"One more thing, traveller. Once she has performed the ritual, I must ask that you take her with you when you return to the city."

Hawke looked at me again. She was aware that I'd dealt with the Dalish before. Well, Aedan had done more of the talking, but I'd learned a thing or two about them. It was an usual request. I had to ask, "Why?"

"It is what she wants. I cannot deny her what she wants."

It answered the question without answering the question. I knew there was far more to it, but who was I or any of our group to argue. "Very well," Hawke stated, "Who are we looking for?"

"Her name is Merrill. She is waiting near the path you will require. _Dareth shiral_, travellers."

Well, compared to my last run-in with a Dalish Keeper, I was left with the feeling she wasn't still alive due to dark magic, and there was a group of werewolves nearby alive due to the arcane arts. Having read enough since arriving in Thedas, I knew enough to feel at least a little sympathy for the Dalish, doing their best to keep their traditional way of life alive. So different to some of the elves of Skyrim. Bloody Thalmor…

Merrill was waiting for us by the path leading up the mountain. The first word I would use to describe her would be nervous. The second word I would use to describe her would be… nervous. She was very friendly, but she clearly had little contact with any outsiders, left wondering if she was like that around her own people. Hawke asked about that and it wasn't too surprising that we were the first humans she'd met. Otherwise, she was no different appearance wise to the other Dalish. The standout feature were the intricate facial tattoos. I'd always wondered if they meant something, but never asked.

She ended up rambling, which she apologised for, and the third word I would use to describe Merrill would be awkward. It would either prove endearing or frustrating. Hawke was patient, explaining everything, though Merrill already knew all about it.

There was one question I was itching to ask. "Why are you leaving your clan?"

Merrill met my eyes. Still nervous, but a determination which I could respect. "I have to. Let's just leave it at that for now." I could have badgered her with questions, but considering we'd all just met, and we did need her help, I figured we could sit down and ask afterwards.

After introductions of everyone else were made, she stunned us with her own admission of where she was originally from. "I spent most of my life in Ferelden. We only came north a few years ago."

"Before the Blight?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a lucky escape for our clan. We were aware of other clans in the forest. I hope they are okay."

"We met one of the clans during the Blight," I stated.

"You mean those led by Keeper Zathrian?" I nodded. "Are they okay?"

"There was a little trouble, but yes, they are mostly okay. It's a long story, one that we could perhaps share at a later time."

That was a signal that we should probably get a move on. As we started our ascent, Merrill continued to chat about the clan, and also the ritual she was about to perform. I didn't understand much of it, neither did Hawke, though he did pepper her with questions. It actually reminded me of Aedan and his inquisitiveness, someone who had to know absolutely everything about everyone. I was more of a 'Just tell me what you want and I'll get it, solve it or fight it' kind of guy.

And, of course, no task is ever complete without a fight. This time, the dead started to rise. I can handle fighting undead, and Merrill proved rather skilful as a mage, wielding spells with such ease, I wondered if she'd need our help the rest of the way.

Undead plagued us for at least half the ascent, or so it felt. Soon a flood of them was coming towards us and the mountain was soon alive with the sounds of battle. I was always amazed at the power of the undead, remembering those I fought in Redcliffe village. Killing them was easy, but gods forbid if you were hit by one of their swings. There would be little chance of recovering.

Between fights, Merrill kept chatting away about life with the Dalish, and I was left perplexed as to why she wanted to leave. She appeared to love the life and her people, yet she was willing to leave with us. It didn't make any sense. She also kept mentioning someone called _Asha'bellanar_, who wasn't known for their patience. You know that feeling? I was getting it again.

A rockslide blocked the path we needed, so we had to take a detour through a cave. I hate caves. You know why? Spiders. They are always full of spiders!

So Merrill received an early introduction to my gift. Four of the creepy bastards, and they were big, ugly ones, fought their way towards our group. I waved everyone back and unleashed fire with barely a second thought. I enjoyed the sound of their squeaks and screams as they burned to death. Once they were nothing but burned carcasses, I shook myself free of the willies.

"So, don't like spiders, Uhtred?" Hawke joked.

"I could use some rather foul language right now, but we have young people present. So I'll just say hell no."

"What was that?" Merrill wondered.

"I'm the Dragonborn. It's a long story of mine I can share at a later time."

The rest of the cave was empty, which was somewhat was surprising, as they were usually full of creepy-crawly little bastards. I wasn't complaining though. I was left thinking there may have been mining in the past, as there were signs of decayed shafts and whatnot, and also more evidence that some people might have been working more recently. _Hmmm, maybe apostates from Kirkwall? Ferelden refugees? But why come all the way up here?_

Something happened upon exiting the cave when we approached a magical barrier. Something that almost caused a fight to break out between Merrill and, well to be honest, most of us. You see, Merrill being a mage wasn't a problem. Bethany was a mage. Solona was a mage. I had known other mages, and they'd all been good people. But they all agreed.

Blood magic equals bad.

Merrill used blood magic.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Solona was immediately pissed off and ready to attack, as was Bethany. Isabela didn't look particularly impressed. Varric just looked disappointed.

"What's the matter, the fact I used blood magic?"

"It's dangerous!" Solona shouted.

"But it just helped us, didn't it?"

"Only fools use blood magic. There is always another way," Bethany retorted.

Merrill merely shrugged, unable to see the reason for our arguments. "Demons are just spirits. It's not their fault they are what they are."

"Ever heard of possession? Abominations? You haven't seen what happens when demons run amok," Solona warned.

"I fail to see the problem, as the problem we had was resolved. We must make haste."

Hawke looked at me, an unspoken signal. I gestured to Solona to lower her staff, Hawke did the same to her group. It took a few seconds, but tempers cooled, and we moved on. Between us and the ritual point lay an elven graveyard. Because we just had to cross an elven graveyard, didn't we? No, not an orchard full of wildflowers, filled with nothing but flowers and butterflies. A graveyard, where the dead will rise.

Because of course they bloody well just had to rise!

They were undead, and we could fight them off, but the numbers were staggering. _Surely there can't be that many graves under our feet._ What made the fight even worse was the appearance of an arcane horror, remembering fighting those bastards time and again whenever we ran into mages and abominations. The warriors left the arcane horror to the mages, as that was rather susceptible to magic, so those of us with blades chopped up the undead. Limbs quickly littered the ground, thankfully none belonging to our group, and it was always amusing to watch an undead hop on one leg after lopping off its other one. Bastards still tried to swing at us until we cut them down for good, asking the mages to burn the bodies once we were done.

The arcane horror was the last to fall, the mages wilting it down before the rest of us descended upon it with blades swinging. When the thing finally died, I wasn't the only one to immediately sit on the ground. Walking up the mountain was hard enough, but having to fight your way too? Maybe I wasn't as fit as I thought, though Hawke had to sit down too, so I didn't feel too bad.

Merrill asked Hawke to place the amulet on the altar before she stepped back and Merrill began the ritual. I have no idea what she said, but I found the elven language… I'll admit it, rather beautiful. It flowed, almost like a song.

"_Hahren na melana sahlin_

_Emma ir ebalas souver'inan isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas_

_In uthenera na revas._"

There was a bright light, and what felt like an earthquake. One or two of our group might have screamed. I simply kept an eye on the amulet, wondering what was going to come next. The light grew bright, and I finally had to look away.

When all was quiet, I looked back at the alter… to see Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, standing before us.

"Piss off!" I yelled, before I raised my sword and readied to charge.

She lifted a hand and I couldn't move. _Magic! Shit! _"You just stay right there, Dragonborn. I have a bone to pick with you."

Merrill looked at me. "It's alright, Uhtred. She means us no harm." I'd have answered, but I couldn't move a muscle, so that meant I couldn't talk. Meanwhile, she bowed in front of Flemeth. "_Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar."_

Flemeth laughed, that same laugh I remember back in the Wilds. "One of the people, I see, so young and bright. Do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

"I know only a little," Merrill admitted, still bowing.

"Then stand, child. The people bend their knee too quickly."

Flemeth walked forward towards Hawke. She stayed stock still as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of the bargain. I half-expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket!"

"I always honour a deal, though it would have been nice to know about that."

"Just a piece of me. A small piece, but that was enough. Which leads me to…" She turned and walked towards me, standing where I could have struck her down, could I move. "Dragonborn, we meet again. Now, I will release you if you give me your word to sheathe your weapon. If you don't, you won't like the other option. Let me see your eyes. They will show me your answer."

The other option was probably my death, so I met her eyes and she nodded. I immediately felt capable of moving, so I sheathed my sword before I gave her an excuse to drop me. "How the hell…"

"Yes, yes. You probably killed me. I know."

"But how… I mean, I was the one who… Morrigan said…"

"Morrigan doesn't know as much as she thinks she does." She turned to walk away before looking back at me. "Did you sleep with my daughter?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." I wasn't going to lie. She would probably know. I noticed the stares of surprise from Solona and others. They did not know. Well, they didn't before.

"As expected. She had you figured out. And that brother of yours too."

"So, are you going to kill me in return?"

She laughed again. "You may have the blood and soul of dragon, Dragonborn, but you are not a god. You are still a mortal. You don't concern me."

"Despite the fact…"

"If Morrigan had not asked, would you have come seeking my death?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Probably not."

"And there is your answer. That is why you don't concern me."

She turned to walk away again. "You look different," I stated, "I'd say better. Don't read too much into that. I just mean compared to, you know, the old hag look."

She narrowed her eyes in my direction before a not so friendly grin formed. "An obvious ruse. This is who I truly am, Dragonborn."

Once done talking to me, I was ignored and the others inundated her with questions. She spent most of her time laughing or speaking in riddles. No-one received a straight answer as to who she really was, why she was in the amulet, what she wanted. Anything. The smirk on her face suggested she found the situation, and all of us, rather amusing.

Before she said she was leaving, she gave Hawke, and I assume the rest of us, a piece of advice. I would call it a warning. It was ominous.

"We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for the moment, and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

She then walked to Merrill, gently lifting her chin so their eyes met. "As for you, child, step carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

"_Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar."_

With a final thanks to Hawke for keeping his word, we all watched with fascination as she slowly transformed into a dragon and ascended into the air. Having seen it all before, it wasn't a surprise to me. The rest of the group, including Merrill, babbled excitedly about it all.

The lot of them continued to talk excitedly about it as we descended the mountain back towards the camp. Only I remained silent, thanking the Nine Divines that I wasn't dead. I knew Flemeth was some sort of god. I'm not sure what sort. I didn't know enough about gods on Thedas. Was she one of those Old Gods the darkspawn go looking for? I didn't think so. That left her as some sort of elven god, and I knew absolutely nothing about them.

Returning to camp, Merrill shared some last words with the Keeper, who asked if she was still willing to leave. Merrill said she was, picked up her few possessions and, with barely a goodbye, we left the Dalish camp and walked back down the mountain towards Kirkwall.

* * *

"So, Morrigan. When did you find the time to have sex with her?" Solona decided to ask over breakfast the next morning.

I couldn't help sigh. "Do you really have to know?"

"I'm merely intrigued, that's all. I thought you hated her."

Figuring she at least deserved some honesty, I told her the story, starting with Aedan coming to see me about heading back into the Wilds, at the request of Morrigan, all the way to that night at Eamon's estate, glossing over the fact I'd had relations with her on his desk, to the night at Redcliffe Castle, and the ritual she then performed with Aedan, all the way to her disappearance after the defeat of the archdemon.

"I had no idea all that happened," Solona admitted, "So that's how Aedan lived?"

"Only four people knew before today. Aedan, me, Alistair, Morrigan. Not even Anora knows, or at least, I don't think she does. The act was not one of love for either of us, nor for Morrigan, trust me on that one. It was done to ensure he lived, and he thought it was a fair trade."

She paused before a smirk formed. "So you were just the backup then?"

"I still don't know how it would have worked with me, but she said there was a plan. I let her know immediately afterwards that she got what she wanted and that she was to leave me alone going forward."

Solona stated to giggle. "That explains why you avoided her constantly."

"I didn't think anything would actually happen again. But it was better being safe than sorry."

She was silent again before she clicked her fingers. "That explains the argument Leliana had with her!" I nodded. "I thought she was going to kill her. I may have been trying to listen through the door. It was difficult to understand exactly what was being said. Accusations were flying thick and fast."

"Exactly. Leliana knew about me, not about Aedan, by the way. So, do you understand why now? It was never romance. It was… circumstance. It happened once. I certainly didn't enjoy myself. In fact, the guilt was so overwhelming, I told Leliana right away. As I said, always honest. And by that stage, our relationship was just one of friendship."

"It's just that you slept with _her_ of all people. I never liked her."

"And, with any luck, we won't see her again." I leaned in close and whispered, "I don't think most people liked her. But she was a good mage."

It proved to be a rather lazy morning, truth be told. I sat by the fire reading some paperwork delivered by a courier, handing some of it over to Solona, as it was in regards to trade deals and, quite frankly, she was smarter than me. "You know, Varric would be the best person to read these with. He has an astute mind when it comes to business deals."

"I'll chat with him about it later. Nothing dodgy about any of these deals, I hope?"

"No. He just gets bargain for his buck."

"Anything else I need to know about? Anything from Ferelden regarding trade the other way?"

"No, nothing so far. Or, at least, no significant improvements."

"That's disappointing."

"When you look at it, we still haven't been here that long."

"Hmm, I guess."

After lunch, I was tired of being inside, so I donned some better clothes and, with my usual companion, headed to what seemed like our usual hang out place, Lowtown. Hawke was also at home with Bethany, and Varric was around like always. I mentioned Merrill, Hawke stating she was going to head to the alienage to check up on her.

I'd lived in Kirkwall at least a few months and didn't even know there was an alienage. Admitting that led to much laughter at my expense, though the alienage was in a corner of Kirkwall, well out of the way, so much so that you'd have to purposely head there to actually find it.

As alienage's go, and admittedly I'd only seen one, the alienage of Kirkwall wasn't completely awful. Sure, there was still enough poverty to go around, but the elves appeared to have solid buildings to reside in at least, and there was a vibrancy to the colour around us that was, quite frankly, unexpected. They had little, but they were going to make the most of the little they had. In the middle of the square stood the massive tree that I remembered seeing in Denerim. I couldn't remember what it was called, but it was as impressive as the first one I saw.

Our arrival caused a little consternation, as I assumed humans rarely visited the alienage, unless they were there to cause trouble, so it was little surprise that the leader of the alienage came to see us. We were doing our best to appear non-threatening, a fact I think he appreciated. "I assume you're not here to cause trouble?"

"No. A female elf moved here yesterday, last night even. We're just here to visit, make sure she's settling in okay," Hawke replied.

"Oh, you mean Merrill? Yes, we've already allocated her a living space."

"Is she okay?"

"She appeared to be rather nervous. Quite sad as well. But she said little. Moved into her house last night, and was out already this morning, searching for anything to make her house more liveable, I assume."

"That quickly? I thought there wouldn't be enough space?" I wondered.

"We will always find room for those in need of assistance. We must look after our brothers and sisters."

"Is she home?" Hawke asked.

"Oh, certainly. The door over there is hers."

"Thank you."

We crowded around the door until Hawke joked that she couldn't breathe, so we all stepped back as she knocked on the door. Merrill opened it and near jumped back in fright upon seeing all of us. "Oh, hello." She looked over all of us again. "I didn't expect to see you all so soon. What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're settling in okay," Hawke replied.

"Oh, yes, I am. But… My place isn't big enough to fit all of you in. Why don't we sit outside, near the _vhenadahl_?"

I clicked my fingers. "That's what it was called!" Receiving a few funny looks, including Merrill, I murmured, "Hey, I was trying to learn their words. Shoot me."

There were benches near the big tree, though to form a circle, some of us sat on the floor. The alienage was rather peaceful, far away from the bustling crowds of Hightown, and murder didn't seem to stalk the place like the rest of Lowtown. Whether the elves around us were truly happy or not, they would probably never tell the likes of me, but children ran around us, laughing and screaming as they played, and the older elves gave us no more than curious glances before carrying on with their day.

Merrill looked over all of us and, for a brief moment, appeared overcome. "I honestly didn't think of you would come to see me after what happened."

We knew what she was talking about. No-one really wanted to broach the subject so quickly, so Hawke expertly diverted away. "I know you've just arrived, but how are you finding it?"

"The people here are very friendly, already very welcoming. I'm not used to people being friendly with me."

"Why not?" I wondered, "You were perfectly friendly with us on the mountain."

"It's a long story. Part of the reason why I left the clan. It doesn't really matter. This is my home now. I'll just have to make the best of it."

"What will you do with your life?" Hawke wondered.

"I'm not sure. What does an elf do in Kirkwall?"

"Apart from live in fear? Not a lot," Varric replied, "Sorry, kid. I'm not sure what ideals you had about living in the big city, but some of us might have to let you down gently."

"Oh, I've heard plenty of stories about living in human cities. What I've seen already is just about what I expected."

"That's actually really sad to hear," Brosca said.

Merrill shrugged. "Keeping expectations low means if things were better, it would have been a nice surprise. But I cannot complain. I have my own little place. It probably needs a better lock on the door. And I need to buy a few more things."

"You got much coin?" Varric asked. Merrill shook her head. "Leave it with me. I won't get you the best things available, as that will just get stolen, but I'll get you some nice second hand things. A table and chairs, a couple of bookshelves, some decorations if you'd like too. We'll have a home for you in no time."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Varric was true to his word. Enlisting the help of Hawke and myself, we took Merrill along and bought her all sorts of furniture to take back to her place over the next couple of days. We also took her out shopping for books, as she mentioned the idea of keeping a personal library. We gently warned her about the Templars and their persecution of mages. Buying books wouldn't be so bad, particularly if she wanted those about her people's history, but walking around with her staff visible was a bad idea. She appreciated the warning but thought she'd be okay.

Her first visit to the Hanged Man was rather amusing. What wasn't amusing were the funny looks she received some patrons. I was expecting a barbed comment, or worse, but noticing she was there with Hawke and myself, they all turned back to their drinks. We wandered to our normal table after hitting the bar, placing a tankard in front of everyone, including Merrill.

She admitted to never drinking before. "Get the first one or two down your neck, and you probably won't even taste the rest," I suggested.

She lasted three drinks before passing out in the corner. She'd been a good sport, but was half-pissed after one, and practically falling over after two. The fact she managed to keep down a third was quite impressive. Figuring someone should probably take her home, we called it an early night, Hawke picking her up and carrying her out and home. The rest of us said our goodbyes and did the same thing.


	6. Slaves and Mages

_A/N - Only six chapters in but I'll admit something, dear readers. I think the first act of this story might drag a bit. My fault. I wrote it a long time ago before taking a break and focusing on other things, returning to write some more recently. Personally, I think my writing improves, as does the story, from around chapter 15 onwards, so if you can stick it out until then, you might find it rewarding. Just my opinion about my own stuff. If you do end up enjoying it until then, that's good. I don't think it's awful, just that I think it does get better or so I like to think / believe._

* * *

"Hawke is here to see you, my lord."

"Send her in Gawen," I replied, not looking up from the letter I was writing. It was a private letter, which I'll probably never send, the person it was written for never reading it. I already had half a dozen under lock and key in my desk.

I sensed Hawke walk in and take a seat, obviously noticing my concentration writing the letter, so she remained quiet until I was finished. The letter was folded and placed in the drawer with all the others, locking it with a key that I slid into my pocket. "Personal?" Hawke asked, obviously rather curious.

"Very."

"But you're not sending it?"

"I want to, but no. It's best that I don't."

"A woman?"

"Of course."

"It ended?"

"It did."

"You're not giving me much here, Uhtred."

"I know. Can I be honest? I don't really want to discuss it."

"No, I understand. But you can read my letter if you want. It won't mean much to you but I'll explain after." She handed the letter over, which I read quite quickly, before looking at her again. "Remember how I worked as a mercenary to make enough coin for us to enter Kirkwall?"

"I remember you saying something like extortion."

"That letter is from the man I worked for. If he's sending it my way, it must be important. Might make me some coin. Might lead to something else entirely. I don't know who this Anso is, but let's just say I've dealt with enough unscrupulous, unsavoury sorts in the recent past not to go into any sort of deal blind."

"Why come to me?"

"Let's not beat around the bush. You're bloody good at wielding that sword of yours, Uhtred."

"I can return the same compliment to you."

"And I'm looking for backup. Small team only, so we don't draw attraction. So you, me, Varric and Isabela. No mages."

"Why no mages?"

"We're drawing attention to ourselves. You and Solona perhaps have more leeway, given your positions, but the guards and templars are definitely growing ever more interested in mage activities. I've already warned Merrill and Anders about it. Bethany isn't concerned, but ensuring that, whenever she's out, she hides her talents well."

"Okay, no mages. I've fought without them before. When do we move?"

"We'll go tonight. Meet Varric, Isabela and I outside the Hanged Man and we'll go from there."

Once Hawke departed, I took the letter from the drawer and opened it, reading over the words again, wondering I should send it to the Chantry in Val Royeaux. I wondered how she'd react to receiving a letter from me? I wondered what she'd think of the words I'd written? I didn't say the three words, but the overall theme was simple. I still loved her, and I'd drop everything, and everyone, if she wanted me to. She had that sort of hold over me still. She always would.

It probably wasn't particularly healthy thinking like that, definitely wouldn't help me move on, but our final words gave me at least a little hope. There was a chance, just a chance, that she wouldn't be required forever. One day, she might no longer work with the Chantry.

The over-riding question was… Did she expect me to wait? The only woman in my life I even had a vague interest in was Bethany. Solona was definitely now just a friend as we'd been together long enough for any interest in each other sexually to subside. I was fond of Hawke, found her attractive, but just wasn't interested in her that way. Anyone else either didn't interest me or wasn't available.

Solona was disappointed about being left behind, but understood after explaining the reasons why. Small team. No mages. She just told us to be careful and not attract the attention of the City Guard or templars. I hoped it would be a quiet night.

By the time we met Hawke, he'd already spoken to his contact. Apparently we would be retrieving smuggled property. Not exactly legal, and I wondered what I was being dragged into. Then Hawke decided it was best to drop the bombshell.

"We're looking for smuggled lyrium," she admitted. I didn't know much about lyrium, but wondered why it was being smuggled. "It's for the templars."

"Who bloody well cares then?"

"It's good coin, Uhtred. Particularly in regards to our expedition. Every coin we can get means more supplies and better gear. Trust me, I did worse things trying to get my family into Kirkwall."

"Fair enough. Where are we going?"

"The alienage."

I wondered why the hell we were headed there, but Hawke led off. Lowtown at night was not a nice place. The fact the four of us were armoured and armed meant no-one was dumb enough to try and stop us, but still, I wouldn't have tried walking down a dark or dead-end alley. I'd heard rumour the murder rate was horrific. It was one of the few reasons I preferred living in Hightown, less chance of having one's throat slit.

The alienage was quiet. Not surprising as late as it was, but the house we were looking for stood out, considering there was a light above the door, the only house in the alienage to have that. I thought it was quite stupid, but hey, can't complain as it made our lives easy.

Hawke went to open the door when I called her back. "Sneak or storm?"

She replied to that question by unsheathing her blade, as did I. Isabela unsheathed her short sword and dagger. Varric only had his crossbow, but he'd rain death on any enemy we found.

Thugs waited for us inside. Hawke had used her shoulder to knock over the door. I followed in right behind, swinging at the first person I saw. I noticed poor-fitting armour and rusty blades. Whoever these people were, they were already over their head. I didn't exactly feel guilty cutting them down, considering they were trying to kill me, but their lack of training was obvious. If I didn't want to finish the job quickly, I'd have toyed with them, and perhaps even left one or two alive.

But our blood was up, and in such small confines, the fighting was brutal and bloody. When I couldn't use my sword, I'd use my fists, elbows and knees. One thug even received a headbutt into his face, his nose exploding as it broke, blood pouring down into his mouth. Left dazed, killing him was easy.

No-one came to investigate the fighting once it was finished. Not surprising, the elves probably cowering in their own houses. _Wonder if Merrill heard?_ There were only a few rooms, and Hawke found what we were looking for under a set of bunk beds. Opening the trunk, she swore as it was empty.

"This bodes well," I muttered.

"Waste of bloody time," Varric added.

"Come on, we'd better return to Anso. Maybe he'll have another idea?"

Heading outside, weapons were unsheathed again as we found ourselves surrounded. Not by City Guard. They wouldn't care about events in the alienage. Not by templars. This didn't involve magic. I didn't recognise who they were. Humans, at least.

"That's not the elf! Who are these people?" one of them asked.

"It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoever enters the house!"

I just looked at Hawke. "Why do they always want to fight? I think it's you."

"No, it's definitely you," she retorted.

I have no idea who the enemy was, but they were better equipped than the thugs we'd just slaughtered in the house. The fact they had mages was a concern, but we had an established plan for dealing with them. Mages and archers would attack mages and archers, warrior would attack warrior, before moving onto the rest.

We were outnumbered, but with Hawke and I linking up, we took a lick or two though dealt far more damage. Isabela worked alongside us, and it was good that I didn't find her distracting. She was bloody fast, her dual weapons blindingly fast. One of the enemy would find himself stabbed half a dozen times before he'd even had a chance to swing his own weapon. She was very impressive.

Again, no elf dared showed their face, so the four of us could fight without distraction. Once the enemy was dead, we checked their bodies for markings, trying to figure out who they were or where they were from. But there was nothing anyone could identify. That suggested some sort of illegal activity.

Hawke suggested we beat feet and return to Anso, but we were stopped by another soldier dressed in the same armour. He called for even more reinforcements, and we readied to fight again.

"Your men are dead," a voice called. Looking up the stairs leading out of the alienage, an elf rounded the corner, approaching us, or more directly, the man. I noticed two things about the immediately. He had an enormous sword on his back, and his skin had tattoos, or at least they looked like tattoos. "Your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The elf walked towards and I guessed was going to talk to us. Before he had the chance, the soldier grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're going nowhere, slave!"

The elf growled, and his skin, or maybe it was those tattoos, appeared to glow a bright blue, as he turned and put a fist… He put a fist straight through the chest of the soldier. I watched life immediately drain out of his eyes before he dropped to the ground. The elf bent over the body, growling, "I am not a slave."

Turning towards us, he looked over the four of us before he said, "I apologise." I blinked rapidly, surprised at the immediate change in demeanour. Receiving no response from any of us, I think because we all thought the same thing, he continued, "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

Hawke and I shared a glance again, shrugging at the other. "Well, apology accepted, but what's going on?" Hawke asked.

"Of course. I am Fenris, and those men you just killed are Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself." _Lost property? So he is, or was, a slave. Poor bastard. _"They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone."

"So you were a slave, but they sent all those people after you?" Varric wondered, "Seems like overkill to me."

"It might seem that way, but there are reasons."

"Those tattoos?" I asked "I've never seen anything like them before."

He raised his arms to show his markings. "They are not quite tattoos, but I can see why you might think so. Just remember, I did not receive these by choice. However, they have served me well, for if I did not have them, I would still be a slave."

"Well, having seen what slavers can do, all I can say is that we're happy to help," I said, remembering the elves of Denerim alienage in cages, ready for transportation to the Imperium.

"You have my thanks. It is rare to meet those who will help simply because it is the right thing to do. Now, down to business; May I ask what was in the chest?"

"It was empty," Hawke replied.

"As expected, but I had to know." He turned around and crouched down over the body of the man he had killed. Searching the pockets, I didn't think he was looking for valuables, and he soon rose, holding a small booklet. He read it quickly and appeared pleased with the results. "Just what I wanted to know. My former master accompanied them to the city."

"Would you like some help?" Hawke asked.

"Count me in if you do," I added.

"You don't even know who I am," Fenris replied.

"Who cares? You are an escaped slave, now a free man. And I don't think any of us particularly like slavers," I said, "So, as Hawke just asked, would you like our help?"

Nodding, he simply said, "I would." He looked over us again, appearing to judge us, before he added, "We are looking for a man named Danarius. If you are wondering where he is from, you would be correct if you think the Tevinter Imperium. He will be well guarded."

"I've handled worse odds," I said, "But I assume we're killing this guy?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, we are," Fernis replied, a thoroughly dark tone in his voice, "But we must go tonight. Once he hears of the loss of his men, he will make plans to depart as soon as possible. This might be my only chance."

"I know my way around Hightown. Let me know the address and I can get us there," Varric offered.

Varric led the way and we ended up in a part of Hightown I hadn't visited before. Considering Kirkwall was enormous, little surprise. There were no businesses around, but there was still plenty of money, the mansions on display probably making four of us jealous. As for our new companion, it probably just made him angrier.

Guard patrols watched us walk by, but no-one said anything. Hawke was becoming well known as someone who helps others. I'd visited guard headquarters that I'm sure most knew my face at least, though perhaps not who I was. But there was no curfew or anything in Kirkwall, so as long as we didn't look like we were about to cause trouble, we were ignored like everyone else. Hightown was relatively safe, anyway.

We eventually stopped outside a mansion, Varric stating this was the address. There was no sign of life inside, but that didn't mean no-one was home. We would find out soon enough.

"Before we enter, Fenris, just one thing. Who is this man you seek?" Hawke asked.

"He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium."

"I've heard a lot about them. Never met one before," I stated.

"You will soon have the opportunity. In Minrathous, their capital, he is a wealthy man with great influence. In Kirkwall, he is but another face. Ergo, the mansion."

"What can we expect inside?" Isabela wondered, "The sort of warriors we just killed, or mages."

"We'll find out shortly."

Probably not the answer we wanted to hear, but it appeared Fenris would not be deterred. If this man had been his owner, I didn't blame him for seeking revenge. Finding a back door inside, Varric proved he had a pair of deft hands, easily opening the locked door, allowing the five of us to slip inside without being noticed. The darkness certainly helped too.

Inside was as dark as outside. Weapons were unsheathed, and I kissed my amulet. I knew we were walking into the lion's den. Messing with mages, without having mage allies ourselves, was always tricky.

First, though, we had to deal with some demons in the next room, proof indeed that mages were at work. I remembered fighting shades when I had crossed Ferelden with my brother, and they were fierce monsters to fight, particularly their razor sharp claws, which sometimes left jagged scratches across my armour when they got too close for comfort. Our group didn't have magic, but we got our first look at Fenris and that giant sword of his.

I hoped to never have to fight him. The anger he channelled through that blade almost made me feel sorry for the demons and spirits we were fighting. The mansion seemed to be full of them. Each room we entered started and ended with a fight. The first real concern we had was the arrival of a rage demon. Without mages, we had nothing to protect us from the flames. Needing to keep an eye on our backs, we avoided it and killed everything else first. Once we had the rage demon alone, we surrounded it and, somehow, managed to kill it, though Hawke and I received burns for our troubles. Without any potions either, we just had to grin and bear the pain until the end.

The mansion seemed like a maze at times, and I did wonder at times if we were not just walking into a trap. We found no mages, just spirts and demons. It was more like a haunted house. Eventually we had to turn around and head back to the main hall, and walk up the staircase to what I assumed was the master bedroom. With no sign of Danarius yet, that was the last place he could be… Unless he'd already escaped.

Of course, opening the door summoned more shades, and even an arcane horror. Hawke and I went straight for that. The quicker we killed it, the better. I was on the receiving end of a cold spell. If I was still in my old Nord body from Skyrim, I'd have shaken it off with ease. My current body? Not so much. It left me thinking I was swimming the icy waters north of Winterhold. Hawke noticed my struggle and doubled down her attack, basically saving me the hassle. Crossbow bolts were also impacting the monster, and it quickly died.

"You okay?" Hawke asked.

"Aye. Just have to remember I can't withstand the cold as well as I once did."

It was obvious Danarius had escaped. I thought Fenris would have been apoplectic with fury. Instead, he was disappointed, almost despondent, once the last shade was dead at least. Without a word, he simply walked out the front door of the mansion.

"I'm a little glad we didn't bring a mage," Varric whispered to Hawke.

"I know what you mean. But the man was a slave to them. Little wonder he hates them."

Fenris was waiting for us outside. He thanked us all for the help, and although he was disappointed, he offered to pay us. All four of us waved away the notion we required payment for doing the right thing.

"What will you do now?" Hawke asked.

Fenris actually smirked before replying. "Well, I think I have a new place of residence. I doubt Danarius nor his hunters would believe I would inhabit the very place they based themselves."

"I can help you lay some traps, just in case they return," Varric offered. Fenris accepted it gratefully.

"If you won't take payment in coin, then allow me to offer my services. You have seen what I can do inside. For now, I'd like to rest. But if you wish to return tomorrow, we can sit down and talk about things."

Hawke accepted the offer, as did I. I didn't expect him to work for the embassy directly, but just like Hawke, I could ask him to do jobs that I couldn't handle personally. Hawke fed me plenty of information regarding any Ferelden currently living in or around Kirkwall.

Shaking all our hands, Fenris bid us goodnight, before the four of us split up and headed home. I didn't enter the door of the embassy until the first rays of light started to appear on the horizon.

* * *

With the east camp now clear, the three of us could now start to process refugees in the camp north of the city. It was much smaller than the camp to the east, so knew we'd be done in no more than a couple of weeks. Hawke and Bethany continued to assist when not busy with their own things, and I had a feeling most refugees were now aware of what we were doing, and simply waiting for passage home. Fewer and fewer were asking to remain in Kirkwall.

That's not to say some were not getting in. Varric had been negotiating on our behalf, while I know Aveline had been putting in good word. I finally had a sit down with Viscount Dumar after what felt like months and put it simply. Let them inside the walls and the Ferelden crown would pay for them. I was probably going above and beyond what I could promise, but some refugees were simply desperate to remain, their memories of Ferelden only of loss and fear. I didn't blame them.

Inevitably, there was plenty of frustration from the refugees too. Many had arrived on the shores of Kirkwall, believing they would be helped during their time of need. Blights had happened before, and Thedas had come together to defeat it. Most now despised Kirkwall and its inhabitants, perhaps unfairly, but in regards to the people. The only organisation they still appreciated were from the Chantry. The Chantry continued to assist the embassy however they could. They were doing it before we had even arrived but we were now working together. I had only met the Grand Cleric once, Elthina was apparently popular across the city, and my meeting with her had been friendly, stating the Chantry would continue to offer those affected until all refugees had either returned home or been allowed access into the city.

She had written a letter for me when I had visited the Viscount, but it had made little leeway. Only the offer of coin had swayed his mind. I had written a letter to Aedan after that meeting, letting him know what I had. I hadn't heard back from him yet, though I expected it would take some time for it to get there and back.

When not helping those on the outside of the walls, we helped those from Ferelden who were not attempting to call Kirkwall home. That was when our embassy was finally busy and we finally hired more hands to help us. Those we hired had been refugees. On the days when not out at the camps, we were inundated with visitors. We helped them however we could, most looking for accommodation and jobs. I put in a request to buy up housing in Lowtown. I would have liked Hightown, but there was no way Aedan would have accepted that sort of outlay of coin.

We bought housing for at least a thousand people in Lowtown. Any we didn't fill; we'd sell for cheap to those who needed it. Slowly but surely, we allocated small houses and apartments, depending on how many people there were. Families received larger housing than single people. We attempted to find everyone a job, but we had to leave most people to do that themselves. We couldn't do everything for them. We simply didn't have the time.

Doing all of this meant the second part of my reason for being Kirkwall was ignored. I had yet to meet the Arishok. In fact, I'd barely seen a qunari walking the streets of Kirkwall. I knew where they were, and I had been warned off by the Viscount himself not to interfere with them. When suggesting I'd been sent by the King of Ferelden to investigate the reason why they were there, the Viscount was amused. "Does he believe they will try and invade Ferelden?" he wondered.

"We've just survived a Blight. Ferelden is weak. I'm sure even some nobles in Orlais must be licking their lips, thinking that our home would be easy pickings right now. Perhaps a bit of vengeance for kicking them out."

"I will be honest, ambassador. I don't know why the qunari are still here. They should have been collected by now but, for whatever reason, they haven't left yet."

"Do you have any communication with them?"

"They simply say they are waiting. For what, I don't know. I'm not sure if I should find that the most concerning. Is a qunari fleet sailing here, waiting to invade?"

"I would still like to speak with this Arishok."

"I can't actually stop you doing so. But it would make a lot of people very unhappy. We leave them alone. So far, they've left us alone. I would like to keep the status quo until, finally, they decide to bugger off home."

Figuring I did want to keep the peace, and keep the Viscount happy so he'd keep accepting refugees, I accepted that, for the moment, the qunari were off-limits to everyone. But I still wondered what they wanted…

Knowing what Hawke was like, sticking her nose in plenty of places where it probably wasn't wanted, I wondered if she had any communication with the qunari, though despite all the time we spent together, I chose not to broach the subject. We both had enough on our plates and the qunari were not a problem yet. I say yet, as no-one knew their intentions. I joined most other people in thinking and hoping they'd just eventually piss off.

During all the work helping the refugees, I still found myself involved in the shenanigans of Hawke and her companions. I didn't mind as it usually allowed me to have a good fight. More often than not, it was a simple fight against the gangs that plagued Lowtown, Hawke very much the protector of the poor and downtrodden. In our discussions, I knew she wanted to get her family out of Lowtown, but until that happened, she'd continue to help. I'm not sure if she patrolled the streets looking for crime, or did her work on rumour and whispers, but if it was too big for her to handle, I'd find her waiting to see me, she'd tell me the job, and I'd head out with her. Solona would sometimes join me, or she'd cover me as I disappeared for a few hours. She knew I loved to fight.

The friends we'd made had started to settle in. Merrill was happy in the alienage, though I'm not exactly sure if she was making friends. Hawke spent a lot of time helping her out, as did Varric, who immediately had a soft spot for her. I think he worried she'd find Kirkwall and all it had to offer overwhelming.

As for Fenris, I hadn't had too much to do with him since that night, though Hawke had learned far more about in over the past couple of weeks. It was a sad story and she stated there was little wonder that the elf carried a lot of hate and rage inside him. The one concern Hawke had was the hatred he had for all mages. We were together in the Hanged Man, sitting at the bar, nursing a tankard each after a long day at the north camp.

"That could prove a little awkward. Your own sister is one."

"He's already met her. He… wasn't pleasant. I want to protect my sister, though she's more than capable of defending herself, but even she was taken aback by the venom." Then she grinned, adding, "They had one hell of a fiery debate about the practice of magic and those who do. I just added that we're not Vints. Hell, look at how mages are generally treated anywhere outside the Imperium. Fenris accepted that fact, at least."

"Has he met Anders?"

Hawke laughed. "I'm not that much of a fool. Utterly pro-mage versus utterly anti-mage? The only thing I wonder is who'd win the fight between them."

"Anger versus anger, too. I mean, if we're going up against Templars, you'd take Anders. Gods forbidding, if we do have to take on some mages, you'd take Fenris. It'd be like two companions in one."

"Sounds you have a little team forming. I'm sure they write stories about such things."

She pointed his tankard in my direction. "Don't give Varric ideas."

Despite all the work I was doing, either alone, with my companion, or with Hawke and hers, I still found myself dragged into issues that left me wondering how or why I was ever involved at all. Most of the time, I was stupid enough to offer, or Hawke would ask for my help. As I didn't mind helping, I would always say yes. Knowing my opinion on certain matters around Kirkwall, I was always bound to help when a mage was in trouble.

* * *

I couldn't hide the surprise in my tone when I asked, "Merrill came to you with this?"

"You sound surprised?"

"Of course I am. I thought she kept to herself." That last statement wasn't a question. I'd heard enough about her to make my own, perhaps incorrect assumptions.

"It took her a while to open up, but they're her people. She'll always find relating to them easier than us, even if she's Dalish and they're what you'd called 'city elves'."

Anders, Solona and Bethany were waiting for us near the alienage, little surprise Hawke had three more mages assisting us. Merrill was with them, and after a quick hello, she led us into the alienage and a door not far from hers. We would be meeting an elven woman named Arianni. The reason why Merrill had connected with her? They had been part of the same Dalish clan at one time.

Like most elves, she was timid in front of a bunch of humans, almost ridiculously subservient, despite the fact we were friendly in return, and more importantly, were in her home. I could only sit back and laugh when I compared them to some of the elves I had dealt with in Skyrim, the bastard Thalmor and their air of superiority. The difference to them and the elves of Thedas couldn't have been more extreme.

Merrill had obviously struck up a friendship, as the pair sat on a threadbare couch and Arianni explained what was wrong. Her son, Feynriel, had magical abilities. She had discovered that at an early age and kept him protected, particularly from roaming Templar patrols. But he had started to suffer nightmares, and now he had run away. That might spell trouble, for Feynriel, for anyone who came into contact with him if he couldn't control his abilities, and also the Templars, as if cornered, there's no doubt he'd fight, frightened to death or not.

Unsurprisingly, Arianni pleaded for help in finding her son. There was no doubt the half dozen of us agreed without hesitation. We were given two options, the first one unpleasant, the second one better, though left a couple of us scratching our heads. Apparently a Templar by the name of Ser Thrask had approached Arianni, asking for information about her son, as though he was willing to help, it was suggested the boy would be killed if he resisted. What surprised me is that she was willing to send him to the Circle. But none of us wanted to approach the Templar, at least for the time being. The second option was approaching the father, an Antivan man named Vincento. From what I was told, it was the typical story. Human male meets female elf. The two hit it off and are partnered until the elf falls pregnant. Male disappears. Any attempt to return to the Dalish was met with a swift refusal, as they would not accept a human child, so she had been stuck in Kirkwall, pregnant and alone.

Promising Arianni we would do all we could to find her son, we found ourselves back in Lowtown with directions on where to find Vincento. He was quite easy to find, as there were not too many Antivan merchants in Lowtown, and his accent was quite distinct.

When we first asked him about Feynriel, he denied even having a son. It was of little surprise to any of us that he was actually married, with a wife back in Antiva. _Probably has a girl in every port. Then again, who am I to judge?_ All Hawke had to do was gesture to three of our companions for Vincento to suddenly become co-operative. It seemed he actually did care for the boy, after all. It didn't exactly match what Arianni had to say about him, but Feynriel had been to see him after leaving his mother behind.

"The boy's in over his head," Vincento explained, "So I sent him to the only man I know who doesn't despise mages. A former Templar by the name of Samson."

"You sent him to a Templar?!" Anders shouted.

Vincento held up both hands, near backing away at the tone. "It's okay. This Templar actually has a conscience, and couldn't continue his duties in good faith. So he now helps runaway mages escape."

"Okay, where can we find this Samson?" Hawke asked.

"Near the entrance to Darktown, during the evening. He only works at night. For obvious reasons."

"We've asked his mother. What would you like us to do with him?"

"I hope he's already managed to escape and left Kirkwall behind. No place for a mage here…" He stopped and looked at three of our companions, "Well, I guess present company excluded. If he hasn't left, and he simply can't get out, then the Circle will be the safest place for him."

Leaving Vincento behind, we eventually gathered outside the Hanged Man pub and came to a decision. We wouldn't bother asking Thrask for information. Involving the Templars would only be bad news. We'd try and find the boy ourselves. With a few hours of light still left, we agreed to part ways and head home, meeting back at the same place at nightfall.

Back at the embassy, figuring it was going to be another all-nighter, I headed upstairs for a few hours' kip, asking Gawen to wake me when the sun disappeared. Solona joined me, for no other reason than to sleep. Nothing untoward happened as I quickly drifted off. Gawen woke me as requested, making no mention of the fact Solona was with me, more than aware she was just a good friend, and I'd spoken to him enough times about Leliana that he knew my heart still ached for her.

Figuring a night in Lowtown then Darktown was only going to lead us into trouble, I made sure to be well armed and armoured before leaving the embassy, Solona in her rather right robes as usual. I ran my eyes over her, and she just caught my look and smiled, knowing I was just making sure she was okay before we left.

Hawke was waiting for us outside the Hanged Man as requested, with Anders, Merrill, Isabela and Bethany. I was surprising Varric wasn't around, but apparently he was busy with his brother, probably trying to strike another business deal, or gain more supplies for our future expedition.

I'm not sure what any of us expected, but there were no questions asked about what we were going to do. No-one bothered us either. I guess two warriors, four mages and a rogue would always put off anyone thinking we'd be a good mark to pickpocket or worse, though I've run into enough stupid people in my life. We found Samson easy enough, standing by the entrance to Darktown, back against the wall, warily watching anyone that happened to walk by. It wasn't surprised when he clocked us approaching and knew exactly who we were and what we wanted.

He wasn't what I'd expected of a Templar. To be fair, I'd really only seen the worst of them at times. Alistair had been in training but had never been art of the Order, though I knew he had split loyalties even now. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Samson, to be honest I didn't really care, but if his jittery body language was anything to go by, he had problems of his own aplenty.

However, despite his obvious personal issues, he did mention meeting Feynriel, but from there, the news was steadily worse. "Blighter was dead broke," Samson explained, "Not even a silver on him. I help one mageling for free and I'll never get paid again." That led to some grumbling from the mages, though nothing Samson could hear. Or he chose to ignore it. "I pointed the kid to a ship captain I know. Guy by the name of Reiner. Sometimes he'll take on runaways. He took another apostate I sent him last week, some girl I sent him. Don't remember her name."

"Something tells me that's not all," Hawke said.

"You're right, I've got a bad feeling. He's usually been reliable, but I've heard rumours lately. I think he might have taken them captive instead. Not sure why. They have no coin, their families can't help, and ransoming them off to the Templars won't exactly make him a lot of coin."

"Okay, where is this Reiner?"

"He operates out of a warehouse down by the docks. Looking for a sign above a door stating 'Arthuris Exports', that's the one you'll want. If you're lucky, the kid should still be being held there. If not… Maker knows what might have happened to him."

Leaving Samson where he was, we immediately made our way towards the docks. As we did, I dropped back next to Anders. "What was wrong with him?"

"He's a junkie, Uhtred. Addicted to lyrium."

"How does that happen?"

"It's how templars get their abilities. Hook them to the stuff so they can handle mages. Of course, what they don't tell them is that once they start, they can barely stop. Many templars drop dead if they stop taking lyrium. Of course, what happens if they don't stop is that they eventually go nuts."

"They do?"

"So I've heard. Samson probably does enough to keep the worst of the withdrawal at bay, but he has all the signs of withdrawal symptoms. He could possibly ween himself off, but it rarely works. He'll eventually need his fix."

"You feel any pity for him?"

"Considering he's helping mages, I feel a touch more than the nothing I'd feel for any templar."

"Can he ever get any help?"

"Only if he returned to the templars. Funny thing is, they let you leave at any time. The Order won't stop you, because they know you're hooked for life, so you'll eventually go crawling back. They're bastards."

The docks were quiet at this time of night. A few drunken sailors wandered by us, but they were friendly, not out to cause trouble. They probably took one look at us and thought better of it anyway. The door we wanted was in an even darker corner of the docks, well away from where most ships were stationed, and there were no patrols this far away. As we approached, I could see the door was unguarded, but that didn't mean the warehouse was empty.

Of course, it wasn't. I think most of those we fought were just sailors, but the warriors we fought appeared to have some training, far better than the sailors anyway. With only Hawke and I up close and personal, the four mages ran riot with their abilities, while Isabela had brought her bow, and assisted us from distance. The warehouse quickly felt rather warm from all the fire-based attacks, consistently amazed that Hawke and I weren't burned at the same time.

We'd been significantly outnumbered, but having four mages with us made it almost too easy. Hawke and I bloodied our swords at the same time, and Isabela got off a few arrows, but when looking over the bodies later, the majority had suffered all manner of injuries received from our magical companions.

Searching the docks for the ship captain, we found him in a side room. We also found what I assumed was his second, and also a female mage, who I guessed was the other girl Samson had sent his way. She had obviously been trying to escape, but before we could step in and help her, she changed.

"Damn it," I heard Anders mutter as the girl was no longer.

She was an abomination.

The good news for us is that the monster turned on its captors and attacked, so our group stood back and let the abomination go on the attack. The captain and his second didn't stand a chance, and the scene left by the abomination was ghastly. I'm sure the blood reached the walls. It certainly spread across the floor and walls, the captain's body left as little more than carcass by the time the abomination was done with it. As for the second, there was little left that could be described as human.

The abomination then turned towards us, and we ended it quickly. Anders immediately went to the side of its body as the rest of us search the grisly remains. We had a little success, Hawke finding a letter on a desk nearby, suggesting Feyrniel had been sold by the captain to a bunch of savers.

"Glad Fenris isn't here for this," I muttered, "He'd go nuts."

We turned back to Anders, who had made a rather loud explanation. He held up a letter he'd found. "You won't believe this…" He waited for someone to ask what, but we let him continue. "This girl… Her name was Olivia. And... And… I think a templar might have been her father."

"What makes you say that?" Bethany wondered.

"The whole letter makes me think it, but the last words in particular. 'Farewell, Father. I hope one day you make peace between what you have been taught and what you have seen'. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but there's enough here to suggest her father was doing anything and everything he could to protect her."

"Maybe we should approach that Templar Vincento mentioned, the one named Thrask?" Hawke suggested, "From what he said, Thrask does at least sound fair in his dealings with mages."

Surprisingly, Anders nodded. "I might hate templars, but a father must know what happened to his daughter." He shook his head, looking down at the abomination. "Such a waste. But she only did it because she was frightened, not because she was evil."

There was little we could do except burn the body. Anders offered to do it, and once the fire died out, we quietly exited the warehouse. Hawke explained that we'd be heading to Darktown, hunting down someone called Danzig. If he was a slaver, we figured people down there would be quite willing to point us in the right direction if we were going to 'talk' to him.

We found him in a darkened corner. I think the flames around us might have been magical, but it illuminated the area as if we were there during the day. Rounding a corner and walking down a set of stairs, I immediately counted at least a dozen people. Despite the fact there were seven of us, including four mages, he appeared thrilled by appearance.

"Look here, boys. Volunteers! Clap 'em in irons, and let's see what the Tevinters will pay for them."

My sword was already unsheathed, held against my leg. I don't think he saw it, but it took all my self-control not to immediately start swinging. I knew we needed information about Feynriel. _I hope to the Nine he's not already in their hands._ Hawke gave everyone a subtle signal, and without a word, we went on the attack, avoiding Danzig completely. I went straight for a fellow warrior, and before he'd even raised his sword, I'd put my sword through his throat, already looking for my next victim before he'd collapsed.

I dropped at least three warriors. No idea what everyone else did, but by the time I was finished, Danzig was alone and very, very frightened. The four mages gathered around him. It was amusing that even Merrill, as thin as she was, could be rather intimidating with a staff in hand and scowl on her face. Hawke looked at me and gestured, wandering forward, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up, watching his feet dangle. "I will ask only once. Where is the boy?" Hawke asked nicely, "You better answer otherwise he will break your neck."

"A cave! He's in a cave!"

"Where is the cave?"

"The Wounded Coast. Smuggler hideout. If you let me go, I'll give you a map. He's being sold to the Tevinters. They'll be by later today to pick him up."

Danzig was frightened to death, looking around at all his dead colleagues as I let him go. His hand was shaking as he grabbed a piece of paper and started to scribble. I wondered if it would even be legible. I barely knew the Wounded Coast, but considering what Hawke got up to, I figured she might know. Danzig handed over the map and was about ready to cower. The change in attitude in barely ten minutes would have made me laugh at any other time.

"Hawke," Anders said. It was one word, but the tone said it all. He remembered the girl. He wanted to find the boy. But I know we all hated slavers.

Hawke stepped to the side. Danzig looked across us and was about ready to run when he was enveloped in flame. I did think about leaving him to cook slowly, but I shared glance with Hawke, a nod received, and I ended it… I may have waited a few more seconds, but it would have been the thrust of my sword that ended his misery.

By the time we'd left Darktown, the sun was starting to rise, and I wasn't the only one feeling a little tired. But there was no chance of us stopping now.

* * *

The Wounded Coast was one of the most desolate places I'd ever walked through. I can't think of one redeeming feature about it, except that it held the path that would lead us back to Kirkwall. If anyone made their livelihood there, I say good luck to them, because after ten minutes, I actually missed the walls of Kirkwall.

Hawke walked ahead with the map. I don't particularly know how she understood it, but during her travels, she had noticed a few caverns and figured we'd find the slavers in one of them, and hopefully Feynriel would still be there. If not, maybe we'd still have a chance to kill some Vints. Even I was calling them that now. I'd only met a few, and hadn't liked any of them.

The cavern we entered was more a disused mine, with all the abandoned paraphernalia one would expect to find. Or, at least, I think it was disused. Maybe the miners had been forced out. The reason I suggest that is we found the Vints deeper in the cavern, a whole bunch armed with sword and shield. Hawke and I wasted little time, raising swords and charging. Isabela had put aside her bow and joined alongside, wielding her short sword and dagger. If I wasn't concentrating on fighting, I'd have watched her. She was rather talented, and she swore like a sailor as expected, calling the Vints all manner of names as she struck.

Being Vints, there were also mages, so once we'd taken care of the warriors, I ran straight for the mages… and missed the archer who'd been lining me up, taking an arrow straight into the chest. That stopped me in my tracks.

Staggering back to a nearby wall, I slid down it and looked down, actually laughing at the sight of an arrow sticking out of me. Solona was immediately at my side.

"What do we do?" she asked, already worried.

"Well, I'm alive, so it's probably missed the important bits. Hurts like hell though." I took a deep breath, which was rather difficult. "I need you to pull it out. Don't worry if I pass out, I won't be dead… hopefully. Once it's out, you start to heal. Can you do that?"

She nodded but asked, "Sure it'll work?"

"Don't know, can't think of anything better to do." I looked up to see everyone else. "Anyone have a better suggestion?"

"Just make sure the head of the arrow is pulled out. If it's left behind and gets infected, you're screwed," Hawke said.

Anders crouched down next to me. "I can assist. Done plenty of healing myself. Two mages are better than one."

Isabela stepped forward to help too, grabbing the shaft of the arrow. "Don't just yank it out. I'd prefer it, but that's when it goes wrong. Gently does it. I apologise if my language is appalling for the next minute or so."

I was little pissed off the arrow had managed to crack through my armour. It didn't feel particularly deep. I think if it was, I'd already be dead. Isabela met my eyes and I nodded, and she started to pull. I swore loudly, cursing the Vints and anyone else nearby. There were various uses of certain words beginning with 'f'. I think I swore death on whoever was in charge the slavers. Then the pain increased even further, and I felt a little woozy, the last thing I saw before I passed out being the head of the arrow passing out of my armour.

Waking up as I was being healed by both Anders and Solona, I was helped to my feet once that was done.

"How are you feeling?" Isabela asked, still holding the arrow.

"Pissed off, but at least I'm not dead."

"Think you can fight?" Hawke wondered.

"Oh, I'm going to kill whoever is in charge here. I hate getting shot."

"This has happened before?" Isabela asked, chuckling to herself.

"Once or twice."

Being pissed off, I wanted to lead, but walked all of five metres being I started to feel woozy again. I stopped, hand against a wall, taking a couple of deep breaths, closing my eyes for good measure. Once I felt alright, I started forward again. We didn't get far until finding who we wanted.

A lone man. Shield and sword. Sword to the throat of an elf. A very scared elf.

"One more step and the boy dies," the man warned.

I looked around, counting the number. A dozen, maybe more. I made sure to check for archers. Most were warriors. No idea as to their allegiance, except the man holding the sword to the throat of the elf. I don't think they were the Vints, though.

Hawke stood to my right. Isabela stepped to my left. She met my eyes and not a single word needed to be said. Her dagger flew as intended, straight into the chest of whoever the man was. Chaos followed, but I followed the flight path of the dagger, taking the head of the man before dragging the elf into a corner, telling him to lay low.

Then I went looking for blood.

Hawke, Isabela and I were all covered in blood by the end. I think the fight got a little personal. Feynriel was still in hiding, so we gestured for him to join us, ensuring all our weapons were away. We didn't want to scare the young lad.

"Who are you? Did the templars send you?"

"No, your mother did," Merrill replied, "She's scared for you."

"You mean she wants me to come home so she can send me to the Circle! One bad dream and I'm suddenly capable of tearing the Veil and calling forth a demon army!"

"We're not here to return to you to our mother. We're here to simply make sure you're safe. The question is, what would you like to do?" Hawke asked.

"If I weren't half human, I could go to the Dalish," he muttered.

I think we all looked at Merrill. "We can try, and the Keeper might take him in, but as for the clan?" She looked at Feynriel. "I'm sorry, but they will always see you as an outsider. You won't be of the one blood."

"Anything to escape the Gallows."

Everyone looked at Merrill again. She obviously thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think they'll take you. Hawke, can you escort him? I don't wish to return there."

"Uhtred, if you and Isabela want to head back, can you escort Merrill? The rest of us can take Feynriel to the Dalish."

"Sure, no worries. I'm sure Merrill would like to share the news with Arianni too."

We headed out of the cavern together and split up, Hawke and the others taking the path leading towards Sundermount, Merrill, Isabela and I heading back towards Kirkwall. During our walk back, Merrill decided to ask about her time on a ship and working as a pirate.

I think my new friend stole that girl's innocence in the matter of a few short minutes.

* * *

_A/N - Updates should become more regular from here on out. I have a good idea how many chapters this will end up being, so the story should be finished before the end of the year._


	7. Magic v the Qun

_A/N - We're back to uploading a new chapter once a week. Given that most of the world seems to be in some sort of lockdown at the moment, this might bring you a few moments of distraction and relief from the inevitable boredom. __So thanks to my regulars who are leaving reviews too. Glad you're enjoying it so far._

* * *

I'd been right. Clearing the north camp had taken no more than a couple of weeks, and nearly every single refugee chose to return to Ferelden. We sent those few who didn't to east camp and spent time clearing up the north camp, just like we had the east. We paid those refugees who had stayed to help us do so, which earned appreciation from both the Viscount and the Chantry, as they were worried that we'd just leave the mess where it was.

As we began the tiring process of sorting out the refugees in the west, again numbering in their thousands, I also began to understand just what an ambassador had to deal with. When I started the role, I received one or two letters a week, and they were generally of no real importance. Slowly but surely, the deluge began. Many were from cities across the Free Marches, requesting trade talks. I was out of my depth regarding that sort of thing, so usually forwarded the letters to Aedan. If he got sick of it, he could always send a replacement. In fact, that was the hope and I could just do what I wanted. Many were from refugees now living in Kirkwall who needed some sort of assistance. That, I could handle.

And, on the rare occasion, they would be personal. None from Leliana. It had been months since we had parted, and I still hadn't heard from her. Then again, I had written but hadn't sent any letters to her. What could I tell her? I still love you, will drop everything on my plate if you do the same thing? I'd be given a sad but swift no. Then I'd have to tell her that, despite the fact I still love her, I was just about ready to move on and take the chance of being with someone else. I had given my word when we were together, but as she had chosen the Maker, my word was void. But I'm sure it would still be one hell of an awkward conversation if she were to ask if I'd been with anyone if we were to ever reunite. None so far, but I can freely admit I was missing the company of flesh during the evening.

I hadn't actually told Fergus that I was leaving for Kirkwall, though I had written him as soon as possible. He sent the occasional letter, and I was very excited upon receiving one recently. Solona and Gawen both asked what was such good news.

"Fergus has remarried. Don't recognise the name, but he explains she is a local noble's daughter. But there's better news. She's already with child." I couldn't help sit back and grin. "Good for him. He deserves it."

Solona sat on the desk to my right. "He lost his wife and child?" she asked. I'd explained a bit of my history during the time we'd been together but perhaps not the whole story. Or maybe she'd just forgotten.

"Howe murdered their entire family when he attacked the castle. His wife, Oriana, and his son, Oren, were sought out and killed."

"They murdered a child?" she gasped.

"Howe didn't want a single Cousland to remain alive. It was only luck, if you can call a darkspawn invasion lucky, that had Fergus out of the castle, and I believe Howe and Loghain would have conspired to kill him somehow. Aedan and I were not meant to survive the castle, and I believe Loghain probably thought we wouldn't have survived the tower near Ostagar."

"No wonder Aedan and yourself did what you did." Solona was obviously referring to the fact Aedan and I had butchered Howe and defiled his body. It was no secret between the three of us. I had taken his head and thrown it towards Ser Cauthrien when surrounded as we tried to escape. Howe's cock and balls may have been inserted his mouth at the time, after we'd cut off his ears, gouged out his eyes and cut out his tongue.

As I said, butchered. We'd carried a rage within us for months until we finally had our vengeance.

"I'm surprised you didn't head back for the wedding," Solona stated.

"I think it was a small affair. I don't think Aedan even travelled to it. Fergus loved Oriana. I mean really loved her. While I don't doubt he loves his current wife, it just wouldn't be the same. Though I'm sure he'll enjoy knowing he has another child on the way. Hope it's a boy. He doted on Oren something fierce. Great father."

"Any news from Aedan?"

"Nothing recently, but Anora will be past halfway by now. I've certainly sent him far more correspondence than is being returned. I receive more messages from Eamon, giving me updates on what's happened in Ferelden and also giving me instruction on what he'd like me to do here. The coin he sends certainly helps."

"So, apart from the camps, what are we to do? Continue working with Hawke?"

Shrugging, I said, "To the first part, I'm not sure. The Qunari are off limits, so the second reason we're here is a non-starter. Trust me, I want to get involved but I don't want to piss off our hosts too much. As for Hawke, we can either work with her or just go drinking. But I'm sure we'll find ourselves dragged into something."

"And no ill effects from the arrow?"

"I'm fine. I had no idea you'd worry so much."

She jumped down from the desk and kissed my cheek. "Someone has to look after you, otherwise Maker knows what trouble you'll find yourself in."

Speaking of finding myself in trouble, my continuous flirting with Bethany whenever I saw her was leading somewhere, though I wasn't exactly sure where so far. She was aware of my history with Solona, sometimes insinuating we were actually sleeping together, though Solona denied that constantly, stating we'd been intimate before but no longer. One night in the Hanged Man, she thought to ask about it, only when we were alone. We found a quiet corner while nearly everyone else was distracted. Varric did notice and winked. He knew what I was up to.

Resting her elbow on the ledge behind our lounge, she leaned her head against her hand, as she asked, "So, tell me Uhtred, about this arrangement of yours."

I took a sip from my tankard before replying. "I live in the embassy with Solona and a few servants. Nothing to really share."

She gave me a playful shove. "You can't fool me. A woman knows these things. I see the way Solona looks at you. It is one of adoration, if not love."

I nearly spat my drink out at the last bit, requiring a cough before retorting, "We have a special relationship."

"Which is?"

I scratched my beard. "I'm not sure what you're getting at here."

"Let's get down to brass tacks here, Uhtred. We have now been flirting for quite a while. You obviously find me attractive. That feeling is mutual, if you were wondering. But I would like to know what I'm stepping into here, if I choose to make the next step."

Nodding, I replied, "Fair enough. I should be honest about everything." Taking one last sip, I sat back and relaxed. "You've obviously heard me speak of Leliana? I don't do it often, but everyone seems to know who she is."

"I have."

"Apart from my now long-deceased wife, I considered her 'the one'. Obviously, I was incorrect about that fact. So, as you know, I fought with King Aedan against the darkspawn. While doing that, I started a relationship with Leliana. Sounds simple so far. However, what happened is that I was also involved with Solona at the same time. In fact, I slept with Solona before Leliana. It was a strange set of circumstances. But we sat down and agreed that I would be with both of them."

"And Leliana accepted that?"

"She did, as did Solona. The latter is a Warden, as you know, and she thought that our time together would be brief. Now proven incorrect, but at the time, we didn't know what our futures would bring. Now, add to that, for much of the time we were together, Leliana and I never considered our relationship particularly serious, or at least monogamous, mostly because I didn't want it that way."

"So what happened in the end?"

"Slowly but surely, my relationship with Solona ended as things between Leliana did grow rather serious as we fell in love. By the end of the Blight, Solona was ready to leave with the Wardens, and I left with Leliana for Orlais. We spent six months together before I was called back by my brother to help him out. While I was gone, Leliana ended up returning to the Chantry."

"Is that why you ended up in Kirkwall?"

"Partly. I needed a new adventure. When the king offered this chance, I journeyed to Amaranthine, asked if Solona wanted to join me, and here we are. But, again, I can only reiterate that our relationship is one of close friends. Yes, I have a lot of affection for her. How could I not after the intimate relationship we shared? But she does not want to involve herself with me again. I hope she finds a nice man that can really make her happy."

"And Solona accepts that again? Because I know she still… yearns might be the right word."

"Solona knows that she is a reminder of someone special from where I'm from. Part of the reason why she chose to end it. Not that she was a replacement, but… Well, there were many reasons why. It was for the best in the end."

"And Leliana?"

"I'll always love Leliana, as much as I will always love my wife. They are both with the Maker now, one in the spiritual sense, the other in a… literal sense."

"Okay, so what would you expect from or of me?"

"Nothing. I don't expect anything from anyone. You now know the reality of my situation. I am a single man. I live with a former partner but we are only friends. I still love my former lover but she is no longer by my side and she wouldn't expect me to remain single in the vain hope she returns. So, in the end, the decision is yours."

"I think Hawke would freak if I were to involve myself. She probably has ideas of who I should involve myself with. That's not to say she doesn't respect the hell out of you. Aside from Varric, I'd say you're her closest friend."

"Okay, and what do you think?"

"Nothing you've said bothers me. You've lived, you've loved, you've lost. And I trust you regarding what you say about Solona."

"As I've always told Leliana and Solona, I don't lie to them. I always told Leliana the truth especially, even if it was to my own detriment."

We finished our drinks in privacy before she suggested we head back to the rest. Before we did, though, she took a gamble and pulled me in close for a kiss. I'll admit to being caught off-guard. I didn't think she would. It was brief but when she pulled back, she smiled. "Well, that answers something."

"It does?"

"Yes."

She didn't add anything further as she stood up and walked back to the group. I watched her arse sway before I got up and followed her. Sitting down next to Solona, she immediately leaned into my ear and whispered, "So, what did you talk about?"

I just looked at her, hoping to return a smug grin, before I accepted the full tankard of beer passed my way and sat back, drinking it in silence. Bethany, sitting on the other side of the table, kept glancing at me for the rest of the night. I did wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

The longer I lived in Kirkwall, the more rumours I heard about the Circle and the treatment of mages within. Regular civilians didn't live in fear of the City Guard nor the templars, because they didn't really have anything to fear. Mages, though. If you were a mage and lived outside a Circle, Maker help you.

And I sometimes wondered what Hawke, myself and the others might be getting involved in sometimes. I'd only done a few jobs so far but I know Hawke was the woman many went to for help, and the templars weren't as dumb as we all thought. They would know all about her and the fact she was sticking her nose exactly where it wouldn't be wanted. There was nothing anyone could about the Circle. Gods forbid what did go on behind those walls. If the rumours were to be believed…

Despite the fact I really shouldn't have been publicly involving myself in any matters regarding the Circle, I just couldn't help myself at times. It probably helped that, despite being ambassador, most people still didn't recognise me, which gave me a degree of anonymity, though the longer I worked with Hawke on matters, the more I'd put myself in the crosshairs of those who hated her interfering.

It had been a couple of weeks since dealing with Feynriel when Hawke turned up at the embassy. Knowing she was there to offer work, I had everyone empty out of the office except for Solona, as it was likely she'd want to be involved anyway. Once she'd sat down, she told us what he wanted. A bit of muscle as we were helping a mage escape the city.

There were a couple of differences to this escape. The request escape from a Sister of the Chantry. That immediately had my back up, wondering why anyone from the Chantry would involve themselves. But that wasn't the biggest surprise.

"It's a Qunari mage," Hawke admitted.

I shared a concerned glance with my young Warden companion before replying. "Hawke, how is there a Qunari mage in Kirkwall, one that isn't tied to the bunch down by the docks? I remember my conversations with Sten. The Qunari hate mages. I pity anyone born with magical abilities anywhere in their lands. Add to that, if this mage is in the care of the Chantry, then this mage would be considered a heathen. _Tal-Vashoth_ I think the term was_._ I wouldn't be surprised if they were hunting him down."

"I don't know what that means, Uhtred, but I do know this mage needs help. What has been done to him is… Brutal doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Okay, so if I help out, how are we doing this?"

"The Sister gave us a map of a route under the city that we can take. It will lead us all the way to the coast."

"And do you trust this Sister? Sure it's not some sort of ruse?"

Hawke didn't appear surprised my question. "She answered all our questions, and I don't believe she lied. Maybe she didn't tell us everything, but then again, there are perhaps some things I don't want to know anyway."

I looked at my colleague. Solona nodded, no doubt eager for a fight to protect a mage, any mage, almost no matter the cost at times. "Okay, where and when do we go?"

"Tonight. Meet at the usual place."

"Hanged Man?"

"But no drinking beforehand. Come armed and armoured as usual. I doubt we'll get out of the city unscathed."

I chuckled as she stood up. "When do any of these quests you give me go as planned?"

"As I said, Uhtred, it's you, not me. I'll talk to you later." Before she walked out the door, she did turn and asked, "Should I tell Bethany you said hello?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

I could hear her laughter on the way out, Solona giggling away nearby. I just told her to get on with her work, whatever it was she was doing. The rest of my day was busy, taken up with meeting refugees and one or two nobles hoping to bend my ear and perhaps earn their way into my good books. Even after all this time, I still didn't know how trade deals worked, leaving it to the refugees I'd hired who had a better idea. The more time passed, the more I figured I should write to Aedan and suggest he send a replacement. I could stay in Kirkwall in some other capacity, maybe as a military attaché or some sort of military advisor. My experience fighting dragons or against the darkspawn would surely come in handy. Solona operated as a representatives of Ferelden Wardens, not that anyone really knew about that. Nathaniel knew, as we'd told him the day we left Amaranthine, and he knew they couldn't be stopped, considering nearly everyone else had left.

Once the sun went down, the pair of us donned our armour, sheathed our weapons and left the embassy. Gawen and the others were now used to our disappearances during an evening, wishing us good luck and to be safe. I think the pair of us appreciated the sentiment. We all did our best by our servants, or at least tried to. I hope they enjoyed working for us.

Hawke was waiting for us by the Hanged Man with nearly everyone else. The only people I know she considered friends not there were Fenris, unsurprising given his views on magic, and Aveline, as she didn't want to jeopardise her job with the City Guard. "Safety in numbers?" I asked, only half-joking.

"I'm leaving nothing to chance escorting a Qunari mage out of Kirkwall."

_Sensible._ We made our way through Lowtown, towards what were known as the slums. Lowtown itself wasn't the nicest of places to live, so if an area of Lowtown was considered a slum, you can imagine the area. There was poor, there was poverty, then there were the slums. I often wondered how people managed to survive from day to day. Some simply struggled, accepting their lot in life. Others turned to crime. A few tried to escape Kirkwall, hoping for a better life. Most ended up returning, usually even worse off than before.

We entered a small dwelling to find a Chantry Sister and a Templar inside. I was immediately wary, though we were expected, though I think the number with Hawke surprised them. With most of us laying eyes on the qunari mage for the first time, the mages were horrified. I didn't even think it was a Qunari, remembering the noble warrior that was Sten.

He was called Ketojan, or at least that's what the Sister called him. While it didn't appear capable of communicating, it understood us at least. There were no last minute instructions, Hawke simply leading the way to a trapdoor at the back of the dwelling. Opening it, she grabbed a torch and was first to go down, lighting further torches on her way down. I waited until last before going down, sharing a last glance with the Sister. Something about her… _Why are you involved in this? What's your game?_ She simply returned my stare before I disappeared.

The paths under the city were dark, dank and smelled horrendous, many of us making comments about that last fact. I'm sure many things were currently dying or decaying around us. With so little light, most of us had to carry torches, all of us carrying a weapon in our other hand. Being at the rear this time, I had the feeling of being followed, occasionally turning to see nothing but darkness, straining to hear though we were alone for now. Knowing our luck, it probably wouldn't last.

Should have known my thoughts would lead us into trouble. Hawke came a halt, all of us falling silent. I wasn't the only one who heard rustling and the sound of movement all around us. A couple of us lifted our torches high.

I'm sure I'm not the only one who nearly shat himself.

We stumbled out of the way as spiders descended all around us. My immediate though was _Screw this!_ My Thu'um was unleashed immediately, a sheet of fire taking hold of a number of the creepy bastards. I have no idea many were there, but I'd just set five on fire, and I could hear attacks all around me. A few torches were thrown to illuminate the area around us, the mages using magic to provide even more light.

Solona stood next to me and as she used flames, I stabbed and struck and anything that approached. Our group was effectively a circle, almost standing shoulder to shoulder, bodies of spiders all around us. If I hadn't hated the fucking things so much, I'd have considered a ghastly sight. Instead, I took delight in every single death.

As for the Qunari mage, it simply stood in the middle of the circle we'd formed, completely relaxed. I guess it trusted us enough to keep him safe. Once the last spider crumpled into a little door, there were a couple of jokes about the smell, while I let ripe a string of curse words, to the amusement of some of our companions.

"Don't like spiders?" Varric asked.

"Not particularly. Bad enough in Skyrim. The bastards on Thedas are just as bad."

The further on we walked, the more light we had guiding our way. I was now sure it was another disused mine, or there had been some sort of previous use to the path we were now following. Being attacked by spiders was one thing, but when we found ourselves facing down a gang, I had no idea people were living this far below Kirkwall. I immediately thought they were idiots. Here they were facing a pair of warriors, a pair of rogues and a quartet of mages. I think smarter people would have taken one look and thought better. Not these idiots.

And their eyes were immediately for the Qunari mage. "What is this thing, collared like a dog lord's bitch?" Since that didn't receive a reply, though my hand tightened around the grip of my sword, he stepped forward confidently. "You people a bunch of Qunari lovers? Maybe I should get rid of you and see who'll pay the most for your pet."

"I think you should piss off," I warned.

Hawke looked at me and barked a laugh, as did one or two others. The thug apparently in charge didn't like my attitude, unsheathing his weapon. Bad move, as the Qunari mage showed just a bit of his power, knocking the thug back a good few metres, his body left broken and battered on the ground. The rest of his gang died easily. Compared to our army and weapons, they were outmatched and lacked all our skill. Of course, the bunch in front of us were not the only thugs around, and the noise attracted even more of them. Funnily enough, throughout it all, the Qunari mage didn't lift a finger, leaving us to kill them.

Once they were all dead, Hawke tried communicating with the mage, but it was impossible. I could hear her frustration. It was a little amusing, but it would have helped if the mage could talk. Perhaps we'd learn a thing or two.

The rest of our journey through the cavern was without incident, but that didn't stop the feeling of relief when we finally saw daylight ahead. That helped us realise just how long we'd been walking for. Our exit was on the Wounded Coast, though in a different region to where we'd taken Feynriel. Any thoughts we'd get the mage to safety without further problems were dashed when we noticed another group of Qunari.

"Friends of yours?" Hawke joked. The mage growled.

"I wonder who they are? Would they be with the Arishok?" I wondered.

"Should we approach them?"

I think they'd already noticed us, so running wouldn't work. I didn't particularly want to fight a bunch of Qunari, but maybe there was a way this would end peacefully. "

It was never going to end peacefully, not with a bunch of Qunari and their fear of magic. It explained why the mage was practically chained up. I didn't think anyone had don't that to him except the Qunari. Then again, all you had to do was look at a Circle tower to see our own fear of mages. I guess we're not that different after all.

We did learn a couple of things talking to the Qunari. The mage was called _Saarebas._ Knowing Qunari didn't have names, I figured that meant something else. I didn't ask. As for their leader, he was known as _Arvaarad._ He explained that he was the one who looked after the _Saarebas._ As for all of us, we were _basra vashedan._ I figured that was some sort of insult since we were not one with the Qun.

Our entire group flatly refused to hand over the Qunari mage, particularly once the Qunari let slip that he would be killed for being away from them. Apparently that made him susceptible to demons or some such nonsense. The mages certainly wouldn't hear of handing him over. I simply beckoned the Qunari into a fight. Once weapons were draw, the Qunari got to meet the Dragonborn in full fury as he unleashed his Thu'um.

And I remembered a few things from my time talking to Sten. He didn't give up much, but he gave up enough. The Qunari could handle heat. They couldn't handle cold.

"FO… KRAH… DIIN!"

Two blasts of ice breath helped make the Qunari easy pickings. They still fought hard, and could be a complete bastard to take down, but after telling the mages what attacks to use, we kept them pinned back with cold and ice, whittling down their numbers, despite a strong counter-attack from more Qunari from their nearby camp. Hawke and I both ended up being wounded, nothing life-threatening, but more blood was spilled. It was becoming a habit, but I didn't mind the scars.

It was then that we learned the mage could communicate. He thanked us for helping him but then stated that he would remain loyal to the Qun. It was then and there that I knew the Qun was little more than a cult, the people who were part of it either brainwashed or simply fanatics. This mage had escaped, had experienced the worst treatment capable, I think even worse than the Circle, though at least not made Tranquil, yet he still wanted to live by the Qun. If that's not crazy…

Nothing Hawke or anyone else said could change his mind. I didn't even bother. I'd dealt with enough fanatics in my time to know no argument can change a set mind. Whatever the mage was going to do, he would do. Before the mage made his final gesture, he did give Hawke one piece of advice.

"The Sister was not honest."

That was the only time, in all the bullshit the mage said, that I agreed with him.

I don't think anyone expected what happened next. He summoned flame and immolated himself. None of us bothered trying to stop it. It would have been pointless. He wanted to die. If we tried to save him, he'd no doubt try and fight us, just so he could die. The best we could do was respect his wishes.

We turned around and began the walk back to Kirkwall before the flames had even died out. I don't think I was the only pissed off about the whole thing. Hawke and the others talked among themselves, many believing the whole thing was a trap, and a showdown with the Chantry Sister was on the cards. I walked alongside Bethany, surprised that her hand searched for mine. I glanced at her and she returned another smile. I didn't say anything, just enjoying the feeling of her hand in mine.

It was daylight by the time we'd returned to Lowtown. Any thoughts of going home to sleep were dashed as Hawke led us directly to the slums and the same door we'd entered hours before. The Sister was still there with the Templar. Our blood was up. We were all very pissed off. If either said the wrong thing, I think more blood would be shed. Would the others kill a Chantry Sister? I'm not sure. But I'm not Andrastrian. I respected those who worked for the Chantry but that didn't make them off-limits.

She didn't deny it all, that was the most galling aspect of the whole thing. Solona noticed I wanted to strike, and gently held me back. The Templar locked eyes with me, and he knew too, his hand going straight to the hilt of his sword. I relaxed to calm the situation. Still wanted to kill them, but it would be pointless.

She paid Hawke for the job being done then left without another word. None of us were happy as we gathered outside. "Can anything be done?" Merrill wondered.

"I can use my position as ambassador to send a letter to Grand Cleric Elthina about Chantry interference. I'll say Hawke came to me with her concerns, and I can allay those concerns to her. Nothing will be done, but we can highlight the fact some of her people are trying to start a war," I suggested.

"Good idea," Hawke said, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I think everyone else can find their way home right?"

I was out on my feet. It had been a long day and night. I looked forward to at least a couple of hours sleep before opening the embassy perhaps a bit later than usual.

What happened a couple of nights later put the events of every other night in Kirkwall in the shade.


	8. The Prince

We had nearly cleared the west camp. Most of the refugees were now waiting for transport back to Ferelden, with very few wanting to remain in Kirkwall after spending so much time loitering in a camp with next to no chance of being allowed in the city. We now had a rough idea of how many wanted to remain, and we had started to get a flow of them into the city, but the west camp would have to remain as it was until we had everyone inside the walls. The guard were happy that they could now get back to their usual patrols, but the Chantry promised to help for as long as they were needed.

My pleas to Eamon back in Denerim had not fallen on deaf ears as I was finally being sent some help in regards to setting up trade deals. I would still be ambassador for the time being, the representative of Ferelden, but during any meetings, my new assistant hopefully on route would soon take the reins. I would quite happily hand them over, as I had a feeling I was getting deeper involved in whatever madness was taking hold of Kirkwall. There was an undercurrent of tension. I didn't expect open warfare on the streets, and if there was, I didn't think getting involved would be the most sensible option. Whenever I met up with Anders, he railed against mage oppression, and while I agreed with him to a point, he was talking of open insurrection. That simply wouldn't work against the templars. Bethany considered open resistance, but that would go down like a lead balloon, and probably lead them to being incarcerated in the Circle, and if rumours were to be believed, made Tranquil.

As for Hawke, she continued to help out when and where she could. She'd visit the embassy at least once every couple of days. There's be a row of refugees, now citizens of Kirkwall, who'd recognise her. Many now knew that we were friends and sometimes worked together to help solve problems. I would sometimes send people to Hawke for help if I couldn't help them legally.

Our little group would gather together at least every couple of days. Everyone had their own lives and we'd swap stories of what we'd been up to. Aveline was making a name for herself in the City Guard and apparently Hawke had helped her out. I would have done, but even Aveline knew I couldn't be involving myself that closely. If it were discovered that the ambassador of Ferelden was interfering, it could make all our lives uncomfortable. Anders continued to operate his clinic in Darktown. I wondered if he wouldn't at least move up to Lowtown, but he said templars never ventured to Darktown, but were known to make forays into Lowtown. It was safer for all that he remained where he was.

I'm not sure what Merrill got up to most of the time. Hawke was closer to her than I was. She still acted rather nervous around me, but she was full of questions about my Thu'um. I think that made her nervous around me, so I had to explain my whole story for the umpteenth time. I didn't mind. At least I wasn't prone to exaggeration like Varric.

Isabela suggested she was continuing to save coin to eventually buy her own ship. I have no idea how much a ship costs, but figuring she'd want a big one, being a pirate and all, I assumed it would take many years of saving. Or she'd have to perform an enormous heist that would capture her a lot of coin at once. She was a pirate, but she didn't exactly come across as a criminal. Hawke seemed to like her as well, and I think some of her was rubbing off.

If I had little idea of what Merrill was up to most of the time, I'll admit that I had absolutely no idea about Fenris. He was rather taciturn, if not sullen most of the time. Not enough to start a fight with anyone, but I think it was going to take a long time for him to open up, if he ever did. But he was accepted as part of the group, and we did our best to include him in our conversations, even if most of what we received were short, one-word answers. I did see him smile occasionally, even laugh once, so there was a personality under the surly exterior. Then again, I could understand why he was how he was. Some of us had had tough upbringings, or been put through the ringer over the past few years. Fenris had been an actual slave. He won the 'life is completely shit at times' trophy.

Most of us were in the Hanged Man as usually when Hawke walked in, accompanied by a stranger. Dressed as a Chantry brother, I was wondering what he was doing in Lowtown to begin with, but more importantly, what he was doing in a place liked the Hanged Man. Hawke introduced him as Sebastian Vael. The name meant nothing to me.

Varric knew, letting slip immediately, "The Prince of Starkhaven?"

"While I am no prince, I feel the title may soon be mine. It is a long story as to why I am here in these robes. That story does not matter at the moment. What does matter is what happened to my family in Starkhaven. I am the last of my line."

Not again. We'd already saved Harrowmont from seeing his family extinguished. Now we had another poor soul looking to us to try and save him. "What happened?" I asked.

"My entire family – my father, mother, and two brothers – were assassinated. I know they are currently looking for me here. I know who they are. I just need to find out where they are and hopefully my family may be avenged, while also obtaining any information they can. The group that carried out the assassination are nothing but mercenaries, or at least according to the information I have. No, the strings are being pulled by others, but before I can make accusations, I need evidence. I'm hoping that is where you might come in."

A few of us shared glances across the table. "Who are we looking for?" Varric asked, "It's all well and good assisting the occasional mage, but we're talking of a dispute that could light a fire across the Free Marches as a whole. And coming to Kirkwall to do so… That could cause ructions."

"I am aware, which is why I am approaching independent parties such as yourselves instead of the Kirkwall authorities instead."

"And I've already been witness to arguments between the Chantry brother here and the Grand Cleric," Hawke added.

"Her heart is in the right place, but my entire family has been wiped out. What happened demands retribution."

"I'm in," I stated adamantly. Quite a few eyes turned in my direction. One or two probably understood. Sebastian looked at me, probably seeking an explanation as to my eagerness. "My brother is the King of Ferelden. Our family was near enough wiped out by Rendon Howe. Aedan and I were fortunate to survive. Our brother Fergus still lives too."

"News of what happened even made it to the Free Marches. My condolences, and also my thanks."

"Why not gather an army and take back Starkhaven?" I wondered.

"I don't have the resources, the coin nor the loyal men required. No, I only want the men who are responsible. Any thoughts about retaking Starkhaven are for another time."

"Okay, Uhtred is in, understandably so. There are no expectations here. A show of hands who will be willing to help?" Everyone present raised their hand. One or two hesitations, but as we had no idea who or what we'd be facing, I could understand.

Even Aveline raised a hand, who explained herself to those who returned curious looks. "I work for the City Guard, and I will be helping protect Kirkwall from mercenaries who may have their eyes on our leadership."

Sebastian thanked all of us were offering to help, though there was no point thanking us yet. We might have offered but we still had to track down the people involved. He didn't know exactly where they were, but he knew they were looking for him, and that it was likely they were already in or around Kirkwall. Varric told him not to worry. He had plenty of friends and could certainly put out feelers. If I wanted, I could even get involved legally, approaching the Viscount about mercenary gangs roaming Kirkwall. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to hear about that. If not the Viscount, then rumours were that Knight-Commander Meredith was the real person in charge. Maybe she would like to know?

Before leaving the tavern that night, Varric and I spoke quietly about what we would do. We figured a two-pronged attack would work. He would go through his own sources, those he didn't particularly want to mention, while I would look at legal options. We'd then pool our information and go from there. It would probably take a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks, to gain what we needed. We pulled Aveline aside and suggested subtle patrols to keep Sebastian safe at the same time. She agreed without argument.

I had no luck through my legal options. I never mentioned Aveline, as I didn't want anyone to think we were working together, but the Viscount wasn't concerned about matters in Starkhaven. "Only what happens with the walls of Kirkwall concerns me. And I'm not worried about any possible mercenaries trying the same thing here. The city guard and the templars will protect us."

Varric came to the rescue by the end of the week, sharing information he'd learn with Hawke and myself while sharing a drink in the Hanged Man. His contacts were able to tell him about many mercenary groups in and around Kirkwall, most not our concern. But they believed one we might want to speak to, or deal with, were based on Sundermount.

The three of us agreed that we would head out to the mountain with everyone the next day.

That evening, I was sitting back on my bed with Solona. She was in her nightdress, just talking as we enjoyed a cup of wine, and we could do that nowadays and for it not to be awkward. And because we lived together, we talked a lot. Sometimes about the most meaningless of subjects. At other times, we'd talk about her abilities and her place in the world, and what possibilities might lie ahead. Sometimes we'd talk about myself and my gift, and what impact I might have on Thedas. Despite her life, she still believed in the Maker, but she questioned her beliefs constantly, and wondered if the Maker truly did worry himself about magic in the world. And the longer we lived in Kirkwall, the more she wanted to help those in the Circle. We only ever heard rumours and stories, but she was convinced something sinister was going on behind those walls.

"You're not talking of open rebellion like before, are you?" I wondered.

"No, not like happened with me. Perhaps something like passive resistance? Don't use magic against the templars, but just don't follow orders. Be generally uncooperative. Try and start some sort of campaign to have what is happening within the Circle investigated. I'm really not sure. The templars here are an entirely different beast to those I'm used to. But I must ask a question. What would you do if mages were to rise up?"

"How do you mean?"

"Say many of them escaped and came here for asylum? Say they requested passage to Ferelden? Would you help them?"

"That would be tricky. If they agreed to go to the Circle Tower, then I probably would."

"But you support our freedom?"

"At heart, I do. Absolutely. But if I were to send a bunch of mages back to Ferelden as what would be considered apostates, I'm sure the Chantry would immediately involve themselves. As would my brother. He is open-minded as I am, but there are realities that we must currently accept. Mages who escape from the Circle are hunted down. I've heard the same rumours as you have about those in the Circle here, but there is only so much we can do."

"I just pity them. I'm currently living free without the oppression of living under the eye of the templars. I can honestly say I've never been happier. And have I turned to anything that would be considered bad or evil? No, I haven't. I control my abilities."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're a fantastic mage. Never doubt that. And my trust in you is absolute. And if I can help the mages in any way, trust me, I will. In a heartbeat."

I think I said the right thing, as I received a warm kiss on the cheek before she hugged me tightly. As always, she made sure to leave for the night once I started falling asleep.

The next morning, Solona was still in a good mood over breakfast regarding our conversation the previous night. I think I had just reaffirmed that I did care for her, and I'm sure she appreciated the fact I'd be willing to help, damn the consequences.

Once we'd dressed and armed ourselves as usual, we met Hawke and the others at the gate leading out towards Sundermount. Hawke had the idea of approaching the Dalish, asking if they might know where these mercenaries were. Though they were around Sundermount, we had no real idea where they actually were. The Vimmark Mountains were an enormous range with Sundermount as its largest peak, and the mercenaries we were looking for could be anywhere. We had plenty of time to search for them, but none of us wanted to speak more than a few days doing it.

The Dalish were surprised to see us again so soon, but Hawke had already built a sort of rapport with them, so our entry into their camp was noted but not stopped. Approaching Marethari, she mentioned their scouts had noticed an encampment of what they thought were bandits on the other side of the mountain. They had tracked them since their arrival, so we were able to point us in the right direction. She was also able to tell us what to expect, such as how many there were and how they appeared armed and armoured.

One of their scouts took us on a circuitous route towards the mercenary camp. Light was starting to fade by the time we were on their outskirts, so we thanked the scout and settled in to keep watch. There were at least thirty of them, and their number suggested they had plans for in or around Kirkwall. They were definitely not assassins if they were coming to find and kill Sebastian. They were using brute force, not finesse. Of course, that immediately made me think of Leliana, smiling to myself, imagining her silently kill at least half of them before the rest of us charged.

We could have tried to take them now, but we were outnumbered at least two to one. Our group had at least two recognised leaders, being Hawke and myself, but we came together as a group and made our decision. Two people would keep watch, the rest of us would rest early and we would attack at dawn. It was a good idea, and one I had used many times before.

The temperature dropped that night, mist descending upon the mountain range. I offered to take the final watch before we attacked, and apart from a fire in the middle of their camp and one person keeping watch, all was quiet. I was wide awake and ready to go, though I received a number of grumbles when I woke up my colleagues when it was time.

The plan was simple. We would charge in, once we were in position, and try and take most of the mercenaries unaware. Once they were all dead, we'd look for information.

Four of them were awake by the time we moved. I would never normally kill someone unarmed, nor would most of my companions. Except maybe Fenris, if dealing with slavers. But we needed to work fast, and the first four were dropped quickly, but not quietly. That woke the rest of the camp, and we spread out, looking for targets. Some managed to grab a weapon but no armour, others were busy putting on armour by the time we fell on them. I'll put it simply. It was a slaughter.

We tried to locate the leader of the mercenaries, but none of them appeared to take charge, nor make mention of the fact they were their leader and perhaps try and negotiate. One or two tried to escape, those taking an arrow in the back. Not the most honourable way of killing the enemy, but we didn't want them letting any of their companions know what had happened.

With the camp strewn with bodies, I kept watch, just in case there was some sort of counter-attack, as others searched tents for any information. It didn't take long for someone to strike gold, Varric gathering us around the campfire as he handed around letters and other pieces of paper. Most of it meant nothing to us, but there were a few things.

Holding up a piece of paper, Varric explained, "This tells us there is one other group working around Kirkwall, and they are definitely on the lookout for Sebastian. And their instructions are quite simple. Kill him. No taking him for ransom or as prisoner. Whoever is pull the strings is taking no chances. They want the Vael line wiped out."

"Are they in Kirkwall?" Aveline wondered, "Because if they are, I'll have the City Guard take them in."

Varric shook his head. "Even if they were, I doubt they'd be operating in Hightown. Would you send your people into Lowtown?"

"If I can suggest they are attempting a coup, or are targeting the Chantry, you can bet even the templars would be interested."

Hawke nodded. "Put out some feelers, Aveline. See what the reaction is. If they can deal with it instead of us, all the better. Varric, see what your contacts have to say. If they had a squad operating out here, I can only suggest they have a squad inside. If they know he's a Chantry brother, then surely they'd be watching the Chantry itself."

We left the bodies for the wolves as we headed back to Kirkwall, stopping by the Dalish camp to thank them for the help, and also let them know about the bodies, just in case they saw an increased presence of wildlife. We ran into Feynriel on the outskirts of the camp. He looked utterly alone, but actually appeared to be quite happy, explaining that Marethari was doing all she could to help him control his dreams. He thanked us once again for the help, and for not sending him to the Circle.

It didn't take long to track down the other group operating in Kirkwall, and I left the others to establish a plan as I got back to the job of looking after the refugees, though I wondered what I would do with myself once that was all sorted. I mean, I'd still look after our citizens who now chose to live in Kirkwall, but it would be nothing like the thousands upon thousands of people we had assisted over the past few months.

Aveline was the one to approach me with what they had planned. Instead of just going in for the kill, we were going to spring a trap and, with any luck, have the city guard arrest them. She went over the basics of the plan, and though there was plenty that could go wrong, I figured arresting people and obtaining information would be a good idea. Even better is that none of us would have to swing a weapon.

The trap was laid for two nights' time. Sebastian would pose as someone we had kidnapped and would exchange for coin. The mercenaries Varric established contact with were eager for the handover. The only concern I had is that they would waste little time killing him, possibly in front of us, though I hoped that they wouldn't want witnesses.

Knowing that the templars would be present, our mage friends were asked to remain at home. I would only be present as a 'representative of Ferelden, recognising Prince Sebastian Vael as the true heir to Starkhaven'. Or something like that. It was nonsense, I was just being a busybody.

The square agreed to make the 'exchange' was empty as I walked towards it. I was armed as always, but I wasn't expecting to use my sword. Leaning against a wall, I kept watch, waiting for the agreed people to finally make their appearance. Hawke was the first, alongside Varric and Isabela. Sebastian was in between them, mouth gagged and hands bound. He looked quite frightened, so was either a very good actor… Or he thought we might be about to double-cross him.

The mercenaries appeared from the opposite side of the square. Only four of them and they didn't appear to have a care in world, so it was either confidence or arrogance. I was far enough away that I couldn't hear any words exchanged but Hawke and the mercenaries shared pleasantries or something. A coin purse was handed over to Varric but before Sebastian was handed over, Hawke whistled.

The square was filled with templars and city guard in seconds. The mercenaries brandished weapons as Hawke and the others quickly retreated behind the cordon.

Aveline stepped forward, sword and shield in hand, ready to fight if required though hoping it could end at least relatively peacefully. "Lower your weapons immediately," she ordered. Hell, her voice was so authoritative, I nearly lowered mine!

"Go screw yourself," one of the mercenaries called, despite the fact they were outnumbered and surrounded.

"You will get only one chance. Lower your weapons and prepare to be arrested. Otherwise we will leave your bodies on the ground, to be taken by the rats."

There was an argument between the mercenaries. At least one of them had a death wish. The other three were smart, throwing their swords to the ground. The fourth one continued to resist until the guard moved in closer. He looked around helplessly before he slumped, finally dropped his weapon. The guard were upon them in an instant. They were not brutalised, their hands simply bound before they were led off.

I wandered forward as Sebastian was untied, shaking the hands of everyone present for their help. There was no smile on his face. He was pleased those responsible had been captured or killed, but his family had still been wiped out.

"So what about Starkhaven?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "There is nothing I can do about that at the moment. For now, I can find satisfaction that those responsible are now either dead or in cuff, ready to be put on trial and hopefully jailed."

"If you ever want help," Hawke started to offer.

He shook his head again. "Thank you, all of you, for the help. But I am a Chantry Brother. There is a peace here that only those of the cloth will understand. Maybe one day, I will retake what is rightfully mine. But I am content where I am at the moment." And, with a final round of handshakes, he wished us good luck and disappeared back towards the Chantry.

With Aveline taking care of the prisoners, the four of us looked at each other and agreed that a tankard would do us some good. Considering the Hanged Man was probably closed by now, we headed back to the embassy. Solona had been waiting for my return, and happily offered to get us drinks as we sat down by the fire.

"Well, that could have gone a whole lot worse," Varric stated.

"Aye. I'm sure there's more to the story do," I said.

"Were you serious about taking back Starkhaven with him?" Hawke wondered.

"Aye, I was. Never been there before. I'm assuming it's something like Kirkwall, huge city walls?"

"Never been there myself," she replied.

"He came across as a good, honourable man. And I know what it's like to see most of your family wiped out. I sympathise with him, and that part which understand wants to try and put it right."

Solona returned with the drinks. Asking what happened, we gave her a basic rundown of what happened. Of course, she figured out rather quickly that we wanted to continue our help. "That's what you're like, Uhtred. Always willing to help."

"I can be honourable when required," I stated cryptically. She smiled, knowing to what I was referring.

The five of us chatting for a couple of hours, Solona disappearing first, wanting some sleep, before it was only Hawke and I left by the fire, having consumed at least three or four tankards by now. I was still wide awake and simply enjoying her company.

"What are your intentions with my sister, Uhtred? And I'm asking seriously," she finally asked. I had a feeling it had been on her mind for some time.

"I like her," I replied.

"Aye, I know that. Everyone knows that. The question is, do you wish to court her?"

"I do, but that is her decision."

That just made her laugh. "Uhtred, you are blind. She is simply waiting for you to ask. Maybe it's old fashioned, I'm not sure, but she wants you to make the first move. Every night, you are the topic of conversation. I know. Mother certainly knows too, and you might be surprised to hear that she approves."

I looked at her in surprise. "She does? I am? Considering everything I told her about my past"

Hawke nodded. "True, but is it also true to say you are now single?" I said I was. "Then there is no problem. If you were to court my sister, would she be the only one you wish to be with?"

"Yes. I give you my word on that one straight away. I still don't know how Leliana… well, you know…"

"Good. That was the only thing that concerned me about my little sister being involved. She's old enough to make her own decisions, but I don't want her heart broken because you can't keep it in your pants."

"I've learned my lesson, Hawke. The Maker took Leliana from me because I was such a bastard."

There must have been something in my tone, probably the heartbreak I still felt even after all this time. She reached across and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Uhtred, you have my blessing. If you wish to court my sister, I won't stop you." The smirk did form though as she added, "Though my original warning still stands about breaking her heart."

"Warning heard loud and clear. But there is also no rush. Kirkwall is my home for now. I have no desire to return to Ferelden. Even if I'm replaced as ambassador, which I admit that I hope happens, I'll probably stick around for a while."

"That's good, because I think things have only just started in Kirkwall. I think life is going to be very interesting indeed."


	9. Favours of the Arishok

It was a quiet night in the embassy. Solona had disappeared out the door earlier that evening. No idea what for. I didn't keep tabs on her. If it was my business, she'd probably tell me. If not, I might ask but if it was a private thing for her, so be it. I certainly didn't need to know her every move. Part of me hoped that she'd met a nice man to be with. Another part thought she might be getting involved in some sort of conspiracy regarding mage freedom. While I did worry about the latter part, she was old enough to look after herself. And if she found herself in trouble, I'd help out at the drop of a hat. That much she could be sure of.

So I sat in the sitting room by myself, just staring into the fire, thinking about things. Despite the circumstances I had living in the embassy and my recent conversation with Hawke, when I was alone, I always found myself thinking of Leliana. I was rather hopeless and pathetic, if I sat back and thought about it, pining after a woman who I might never see again. Despite that, I thought of her constantly. I knew I probably would for the rest of my life. I continued to write letters, and I still hadn't sent a single one.

"My lord," I heard a voice from behind me, turning to see Gawen in the doorway, "Would you like anything?"

I gestured to the chair. "I'd like some company. Sit, Gawen. We rarely have a chance to actually talk."

He looked unsure. I knew the story well. He was an elf, he was my servant, and there were expectations. But I was no lord. I was just an ordinary man, and I knew how elves had been treated in Thedas. As for my servants, I liked to think I treated them well. Gawen hesitated before he finally sat on one of the chairs beside me. "Care for some wine?" I asked.

He nodded, and I poured us a couple of glasses, handing him one before I took a sip of my own. I wouldn't say he looked uncomfortable, but he was having difficulty relaxing. That just made me feel a little… sad. My melancholic mood, thinking about other things, probably didn't help.

"Are you happy here, Gawen?" I could see the question took him completely by surprise, almost laughing as he fumbled over how he should answer. "Be honest. Am I a good boss? Do you like actually working here for me?"

"I like _you_, my lord, and I certainly like working here."

That made me smile, as I could hear the honesty in his tone. "I'm glad you do. I wouldn't like to have servants who hated working for me."

"You treat us with respect. You are polite. Even a simple 'thank you' can make our day. I know the three others love working here. The two girls… Well, let's just say you're often a topic of conversation. In a good way, might I add."

"Do I pay you enough?"

He was now relaxed enough to chuckle. "You are a most unusual lord."

"I'm no lord, Gawen. I am a warrior posing as something else."

"Let me be honest, my lord. You do realise the word 'servant' is nothing but a fancy word for 'indentured slave' or something like that. The four of us here know how lucky we are to work for someone who actually cares about our welfare. Add to that, you're just… nice. I can count on one hand how often you've raised your voice or lost your temper with us. And even then, it wasn't anything we'd done. It was something else on your mind, and when you realised what you'd done, you actually apologised to us. Do you know how often a master apologises to his slave?"

"I'm not a master. And you're no slave."

"I know. Just making a point. But a servant, nor a slave, would ever expect an apology from the person in charge. But each time that's happened, you've pulled all of us aside and apologised for yelling. And you've never even looked likely of raising a hand."

"You're talking of physical abuse?"

He nodded. "It's not unusual, my lord."

"Does this happen in Kirkwall?"

"You mean slavery?" I nodded. "Of course it does, but they're just given fancy names."

I grumbled, "I was told differently."

"Most people have their head in the sand regarding things like that. Add to that, no-one really cares what we go through. We are the forgotten and the ignored, and we have very few friends. We can only look after each other, and perhaps rely on the help of those few who do seem to care."

"If you had known me before, Gawen…"

"What happened before doesn't matter, my lord. What matters is what you do now. So, in reply to your original question, I am happy working here. And I can speak for Thelen, Shanni and Valona in that they are also pleased to work here for you, and also Ferelden. Word has passed about what your brother has done regarding the alienage in Denerim. Things will never be as we hope, but if our lives can improve, all the better."

"Go and grab the others, Gawen. They should relax for the evening."

He disappeared, returning with the three others a minute later. I didn't even realise I'd recruited four elves. I don't really look at ears. I knew the derogatory term for elves. Knife-ear. I'd heard it used before. Never said it myself, I can say that honestly. Thelen was a very meek, quiet man. I'm not sure if he was afraid of me, or just wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Valona didn't know what to say so sat in her chair quietly, looking a little embarrassed. Shanni was a shameless flirt and had me laughing in five minutes. Gawen gave me a look of _I told you so._

I asked them the same question I'd asked Gawen. They needed reassurance from him that the question wasn't a trap, that they should answer honestly. I was pleased that their replies matched Gawen's.

Gawen, Thelen and Valona enjoyed a couple of drinks with me before they bid me goodnight. Shanni was continuing to flirt with me, and she sat in Gawen's now vacated chair and moved it closer to mine. I looked her over and, by the fire, she was certainly cute. Blonde hair allied to some of the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Her features were quite soft, and I was left thinking she was rather young. Like most elves I'd seen, she was slim, with rather long limbs. Especially her legs…

"Have you ever slept with an elf?"

I nearly spat my drink everywhere, managing to swallow it before I coughed. "What?" I asked.

"I'm merely wondering. I've learned that you've slept with plenty of humans, and also a dwarf. Why not an elf? Then the only one missing would be qunari."

Figuring I might as well be honest, I shrugged, "No, I haven't slept with an elf on Thedas. To be honest, I've never had the opportunity."

"That's a shame. Elven women can make great lovers."

I glanced in her direction to see her eyes looking at me over the lip of the mug. I figured she was smirking. I leaned in closer. "Are you suggesting something, Shanni?"

"Me? Never, my lord. I would certainly never suggest that I find my employer a ruggedly handsome man that, to my surprise, I find myself caring for greatly. He appears to care for us in return, treating us with respect, is polite and is, overall, a good man. We hear of his deeds."

I mean, I'd noticed her before, but I was so involved with the work with the embassy, my work with Hawke, and also the continuous flirtations with Bethany, I just… didn't realise. I hadn't even considered the possibility, and when I thought about it, I didn't pursue an intimate relationship all that time ago with Lydia, precisely because she was my Housecarl, and it just didn't feel right. "I would never want to take advantage of our positions, Shanni."

"Yet what if I were to offer?"

"You're serious?"

"I am."

I think I could have taken her hand then and there, led her upstairs, and had some fun. But that would have just led to some awkward conversations in the morning, definitely a little bit of jealousy, and made her position untenable. I didn't want anyone to lose their job because of me and I had also learned to control my urges. "Consider me flattered, Shanni, but while I am not involved with anyone right now, I do intend on courting someone rather special. And involving myself with anyone right now would not be right. I've learned my lessons."

She pouted. "That's a shame. It's been a long time since I've had a man." Then she grabbed my hand. "But thank you for your honesty. And whoever you wish to court is a very lucky woman."

"I'm not used to an elf appearing so confident in what they want."

"I wouldn't be like this in front of any old lord. You're different, Uhtred. And in a very good way, might I add."

"I've heard nothing but good things from the people I employ tonight. I'm glad you all like working here."

"You make us feel at home, Uhtred. That's very unusual." Placing the mug on the table, she stood up and walked towards me. Leaning down towards my ear, she simply whispered, "If you ever change your mind, or you luck out with whoever you want to court, you know where I am." Then she kissed my cheek and I heard her footsteps leave the room.

I sat back, pouring myself another mug of wine, before I burst into laughter. _What the hell just happened?_ I eventually finished that bottle of wine and grabbed another one. I eventually passed out in the chair, woken by a returning Solona. No idea where she'd been, what she'd been up to, but she was home and safe, so that's the only thing that mattered and I didn't ask. All she did was help carry me to bed where I went straight back to sleep.

* * *

Walking around Hightown with Solona the next day, I definitely left her in fits of giggles as I shared the story of the previous night. They both loved the fact I actually sat down with all my servants and basically treated them as equals, but what they found hilarious was my later conversation with Shanni.

"How have you never noticed?"

"I think I'm distracted by other things most of the time. Refugees. Hawke. Bethany."

"Both of them like you, Uhtred. Shanni is obviously the more outgoing of the pair."

"Valona barely said a peep when she was sitting with us."

"She's an elf, Uhtred, and not used to dealing with humans as equals. In that regard, you are unique."

"Gawen did mention I was often the topic of conversation."

"Don't you notice they always go quiet when you walk into the kitchen?"

"I just thought how that was elves were, considering everything. I mean, I know I can be intimidating, even in relaxed mode around the embassy."

"No, there's subservience and then there's being quiet because… well, they probably don't want to say anything out of turn. But don't you notice they are always first to serve you, and always lingering around you…"

"Well, they are my servants. It wouldn't be right."

"Could cross elf off your list though."

I just gave her a look, noticing she couldn't stop the smile forming. "Are you seriously telling me to sleep with someone else, considering my history, and the fact I'm interested in Bethany?"

"Are you with Bethany right now?"

"Well… no, I'm not, but I've discussed the situation with Hawke…"

"Well, since you're not currently with Bethany, and are still single… I mean, when were you last with a woman anyway?"

I stopped and looked at her, unable to stop the laugh. "That's a low blow, Solona. A low blow."

"Just want to see my friend happy. And I happen to like our elven servants at the same time. And, you have to be honest, Shanni is damned cute."

Clearing my throat, I moved the topic of discussion onto something other than my lack of sex life. "Right, do you want to know what we're actually doing?"

"I assume Hawke has a job?"

"No, Varric this time. Hawke will be involved, no doubt, but the letter from Varric suggested this is someone he knows well. Not quite a business partner, but someone he has done business with before."

It wasn't surprising that we were meeting Varric and Hawke in the Hanged Man. That's where we did all our business. They didn't particularly like coming into Hightown. Varric would to do business, but Hawke already mentioned she found many of the people rather snobbish. Joking she might find herself living there one day, she said that may be so, but the Hanged Man would still be her tavern of choice. I didn't blame her I hadn't found a tavern in Hightown yet that appealed, and the Hanged Man did remind me of those back in Skyrim.

Once we all had tankards in hands, Varric explained what he wanted. A good friend of his, a fellow surfacer by the name of Javaris Tintop, had disappeared while returning from Starkhaven. He had been expected back three days past, so he was now concerned. He could be dead, he could still be alive, he could be wounded, he could even be prisoner. He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. So he suggested we investigate the main road leading from Kirkwall to Starkhaven, and there was a chance that we'd find him.

It wasn't even midday, so we agreed to leave straight away, heading home to pack at few supplies, unsure of how long we'd be outside the city walls. Hawke, Bethany, Isabela and Varric were waiting for the three of us. Half a dozen of us made sense. Two warriors, two rogues, two mages.

Varric led the way as he'd been told of the possible route Javaris had taken. We followed the coast road for an hour before turning off, heading along a narrower path named Dead Man's Pass. I had no idea why Javaris would have used this route. _Ample opportunities for an ambush. Everyone knows the roads outside Kirkwall are not patrolled. Bandit country!_ Asking Varric regarding my thoughts, he simply said everyone used shortcuts. Time meat money.

It took a few hours searching but we eventually found Javaris, bruised and bloodied, surrounded by the bodies of what appeared to be mercenaries. In a daze, he didn't appear either happy or sad to see us, remaining on the ground with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Javaris?" Varric asked, crouching in front of him, waving a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.

Javaris blinked a few times and seemed to wake up. "Varric? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here all by yourself? More importantly, who are all these?"

Javaris looked around, appearing to take in the bodies and all the blood for the first time. But he just shrugged for replying, "Some of them were my guards. The others were trying to rob me." He looked down at his bloodied hands. "I killed the last two myself."

"Varric, we should get him back to Kirkwall," Hawke suggested quietly.

Nodding, Varric helped Javaris to his feet. Shaking his head, the bloodied dwarf stepped back, "No, I can't go back. Not yet. I have a job to do. I was sent by the Arishok to kill a group of Tal-Vashoth that are camped nearby. I am trying to win his favour for trade."

"The Qunari are trading?" I asked, left perplexed they would even communicate with anyone, let alone open trade links.

"If I do this, they will have to start trading. The Qunari can't remain where they are, cut off from the rest of Kirkwall. If they don't leave, they will eventually run out of supplies, so they will need to trade with us."

The dwarf made a good point, though I wondered what exactly he wanted to trade. It didn't matter though. Varric asked Hawke if we would help, the latter stating that we would. The first thing we did was lead Javaris back to Kirkwall, and eventually the Hanged Man. Taking a private room, he was checked over for wounds, and Bethany helped heal those we could find. The dwarf had otherwise remained silent, and I wondered what had actually happened. I'd seen the same look in the eye of those who'd survived massacres. The thousand-yard stare, they called it.

Javaris lived in Hightown so we escorted him home. Hawke disappeared for a while, returning with Merrill, asking her to keep an eye on Javaris while we handled the Tal-Vashoth problem. By the time we were ready to leave, it was getting dark, so we agreed to meet again the next morning and go on the hunt.

Back by the Wounded Coast the next day, I was already growing sick and tired of the sight of it. If I wasn't working around Kirkwall, I seemed to be trudging back and forth along the coast. If there had been at least one redeeming feature about it, I wouldn't have minded. But even the view wasn't great. There as the ocean, sand and the road itself. A lot of rocks, some grass and more weeds than anything. At least Sundermount had one or two features that made it slightly pleasant.

My grumbling like an old man did at least cause ripples of laughter. We also had no idea where the Tal-Vashoth camp was, but Javaris did give us an idea or two where we could at least investigate. We eventually found their camp and I wasn't the only one relieved to see only six of them. Six of us, six of them, we should do it easily. Not because I'm arrogant, but we'd already faced down two, three and even four times our number, and lived to tell the tale.

That's not to say we did it easy. Tal-Vashoth don't mess around. They go for the kill. Well-trained warriors, with little to live for. That's not to say they wanted to die. They'd walked away from the Qun for a reason, but they would certainly not find themselves accepted in human nor dwarven society, so they existed as little more than outcasts.

Isabela took a wound from a well-timed sword strike, but the mix of blades, bolts and magic helped eventually take down the six Tal-Vashoth. But if we thought that was all, we were wrong, continuing along the path, finding another encampment another couple of hundred metres further on. I began to think these may have even be qunari who had fled the Arishok back in Kirkwall. Perhaps they thought we were trying to take them back? Unlikely, but who knows.

There were more at least ten Tal-Vashoth this time, and it appeared one of them was a mage. _Interesting. This is the second Qunari mage we've met._ And this mage wasn't shackled, so it was free to do what it wanted. Our two groups had worked together often enough now that we knew what to do. Archers and Varric would aim for fellow archers and mages, mages would attack everyone, warrior would stab anything within reach. It was a good system and it usually worked.

Fighting Qunari was always hard. I wasn't used to fighting those larger than myself, and every Qunari was big. I mean… big. Different to Sten too. I remembered he had no horns, whereas all the Qunari I'd seen recently had horns, or may have had horns before. Some Tal-Vashoth looked like they might have cut them off. Sten hadn't mentioned Tal-Vashoth too often during our conversations. I think it was a source of embarrassment to Qunari, the fact people would actually leave the Qun.

One the Qunari mage went down, we could just focus on the others. Despite their size and power, Hawke and I had speed and guile. I find it amusing writing that, considering I'm a big guy myself, and Hawke was pretty much cut from the same cloth. But compared to Qunari, they must have hated fighting people like us, probably thinking 'I wish they'd stand still'. That didn't mean they were not fearsome warriors, worthy of our respect as we duelled.

Thinking there must be even more waiting to ambush travellers, or just waiting to kill anyone venturing along the path, the six of us agreed to keep moving until we'd cleared away their presence. The path we followed led towards a cavern, and the guard to either side of the opening, which we killed quietly, suggested more people would be found inside.

The cavern was dark, and none of us dared use any sort of light, feeling our way forward as our eyes adjusted to the gloom. There were small holes above us that did let in shafts of daylight. That just added to the eerie, if not spooky feeling. Of course, I worried about spiders, but figured the Tal-Vashoth would have taken care of them, if there were more of them inside.

They were not the first people we found though, finding an abandoned campsite a matter of a few metres inside and at least four bodies. I think it might have been a family. Perhaps refugees fleeing the war. Perhaps people travelling between the cities of the Free Marches. Their bodies had been left in their tents, so we made sure those were undisturbed. But only one group would have killed them, and it only hardened our resolved to now see this job through.

It was another fifteen minutes of creeping before we found the main Tal-Vashoth camp deeper inside the cave. They were at least double our number. A couple of mages, the rest appeared to be warriors. They had no guards or lookouts, no doubt confident no-one would find them. They had large campfire in the middle of their camp, so we could see their painted faces. Some had horns, others didn't. They were large, broad and muscular. Many carried fearsome looking two handed weapons.

We had to decide on whether I'd use my Thu'um, or if we'd use magic. We decided on magic, as we could hopefully kill a couple of them with that, Varric assisting with his crossbow, before Hawke, Isabela and myself moved. Isabela preferred blades over bow, so would often fight at our side. Thankfully I didn't find her too distracting.

Reminding what Qunari were susceptible to, Solona and Bethany unleashed their magic, catching the Tal-Vashoth completely by surprise. Varric aimed his crossbow for who we thought their commander was, and once it all went crazy, Hawke, Isabela and I charged. The first blow I took against my shield suggested the power of my opponent, the giant maul in his hands ready to do major damage if I made a mistake. The concern was the second Qunari coming towards me at the same time, he wielding a two-handed blade.

I may have cheated a bit, using a less powerful version of my Thu'um, just enough to make the fight fair. I still don't know how I managed to survive that one fight. Ending it without any wounds was nothing short of miraculous. I took care of the one using the maul, using speed and deftness to leave an ugly looking wound across his stomach. That just seemed to piss it off, which was good for me, and I used footwork to position myself correctly, so his maul glanced off my sword, pushing forward at the same time, causing him to go off balance, leaving him open to my strike.

I couldn't forget the second Tal-Vashoth, moving just in time to parry his swing. Now one on one, I was confident I could handle this one, though remembered not to get over-confident. Noticing we were close to a wall, I went on the attack, feinting one way before attacking the other, forcing the Qunari back until his back was against the wall. That forced him to blindly attack, simply trying to survive. Somehow, with sword and shield, I managed to disarm him, and though he could have continued to fighting, he accepted death and I will say he did so with honour. I made sure my strike was true as I ended him.

Helping Hawke and Isabela mop up the rest, there was no point checking the camp for anything. There was nothing that would have told us about the Qunari in Kirkwall, and I doubt the Tal-Vashoth could have told us anything except they had fled the Qun. At least we'd ended their potential menace of the coast.

Despite the hard work and what felt like a long day, it was still light by the time we walked through the city walls of Kirkwall. As usual, we received the occasional glance from people we passed by, our armour no doubt with streaks of blood. My hands were slightly red, and my face probably had spots of it too. Heading straight for Javaris, he was pleased to hear that we'd taken care of the Tal-Vashoth, and insisted we head straight for the Qunari compound.

"Hawke, I was warned off heading there," I whispered on the way.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. The dwarf is after trade. Are you not hoping to start trade routes too?"

"You think a bunch of shipwrecked Qunari will want to open trade routes with Ferelden?"

Shrugging, she said, "Maybe they'll pay coin for suppliers?"

I doubted that, but figured it couldn't hurt to try. I still had no idea why the Qunari were still in Kirkwall, and this was the first opportunity I had to actually meet them. It would have been stupid to turn it down.

It wasn't surprising to see they were completely isolated, well away from the docks and ships. There were no guards around, at least not in uniform, but even my untrained eye could see at least six guards, or perhaps they were even templars, keeping watch on the compound, no doubt just waiting for the smallest sign the qunari were attempting something.

There were two guards waiting for us outside the compound, barring immediate entry. The two puffed themselves up even larger at our appearance. They just looked mean. Hawke and I looked at each and put on our friendly faces. The two guards crossed their weapons in front of the gate.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"We're here with him," Hawke replied, gesturing towards Javaris, "We have news for the Arishok."

Their faces remained expressionless but the weapons moved out of the way. "You may enter, _basra._"

"What do you think that means?" Bethany asked quietly as we entered.

"No doubt an insult towards us being outside the Qun. You get used to it," I replied.

"How so?"

"I worked alongside a Qunari during the Blight. He was polite most of the time, but had no problem telling you what he thought if required."

I'll be honest. A compound full of Qunari was an intimidating sight. None of them looked happy, and watching a few of them train had me wondering if they were not preparing for battle. Probably not, but I counted the number I could see and was left thinking _They could take Kirkwall with ease if they really wanted to._

The throne was at the top of some steps, meaning we would have to look up at the Arishok when he appeared. Someone must have summoned him, as we only had to wait for a couple of minutes before he arrived. He wasn't just intimidating. He was something else entirely. The largest qunari I'd ever seen, just covered in muscles. And his horns were ridiculous. He could have used them as weapons. When he sat down, he was still enormous, and he just… stared. No emotion. No expression. It was like anything that would have made him a living vessel had been sucked out of him.

Javaris stepped forward, theatrically bowed, before he announced, "I am here to report that your hated Tal-Vashoth have been eliminated. So, I'm ready to open negotiations, for the explosive power. As we agreed."

_Wait. Explosive powder? What's that?_ I glanced at my colleagues, and they looked as surprised as me. As for the Arishok, I'm pretty sure he growled, or maybe he just grumbled. But there was no missing the frown as he leaned forward. "No," he said, his voice nothing but gravel. _I'd hate to hear him shout._

"Um, why not?" I wondered. It was a simple question. I hoped for a simple answer.

Amazingly, I got one. "The dwarf imagined the deal for the _gaatlok_. He invented a task to prove his worth, when he has none."

"So are you saying we're not getting paid for this? I was promised recompense for taking care of those Tal-Vashoth," Hawke insisted. Smart move. Appeal to their honour.

And that did nothing but rile the Arishok, glaring daggers out Javaris. "Dwarf, did your imaginary bargain make promises on my behalf?"

I think the dwarf was ready to shit himself. He didn't run away, but he couldn't look the Arishok in the eyes. I'm sure in their society, that would be an insult of something. "I…" he cleared his throat, "I expected your wisdom to be more profitable."

The Arishok rose to his feet, dwarfing the Qunari around him, who I thought were getting ready to attack. I had to force my hand to stay away from my weapon and I'm sure my colleagues were doing the same thing. The last thing we needed was a fight. "Then you will pay on my behalf!" the Arishok demanded.

Javaris knew he was defeated, handing a bag of coin over to Hawke before he turned and fled. I didn't blame him. The Arishok looked like a man with little patience. "What about us?" Hawke asked.

"You will leave too, human. There's no more coin for you here."

Hawke looked ready to leave but I took a step forward. "Would you be interested in opening trade links with Kirkwall or anywhere else?"

"We have no interesting in trading with your kind, human."

"But are you not running short on supplies?"

"We have enough of what we require. We do not have your baseless desires for useless trinkets. We need food to sustain us and weapons to protect us. That is all we need."

I felt a tug on my hand, glancing to see a nervous looking Solona shaking her head. She was probably right. "Very well. My thanks, Arishok." I didn't even get a dismissive hand. He simply ignored us as we walked away.

"I'll talk with Javaris, try and smooth things over," Varric suggested, "He's a good business contact, but obviously had no idea about dealing with Qunari."

Our two groups split up outside Hawke's house, one of us particularly in the mood for a night of drinking. Returning to the embassy, Gawen already had dinner waiting for us, the pair of us realising we hadn't eaten all day, so we spent a good hour eating our fill. Sitting by the fire later, it was little surprise Solona passed out quite quickly, from tiredness, not drink. Thankfully I could easily carry her up the stairs to her bed before I retired to my own for some well deserved rest.


	10. Time Away

_A/N - 10th chapter but I thought I might as well let you know that I have finished writing this story, and each chapter is undergoing editing before it is uploaded on a Friday. 45 chapters in all, and I've already made a good start on the final part of the trilogy, 'Reign of the Dragonborn'. I will begin uploading that a week after this story is finished, all being well, of course._

* * *

Our job outside the walls was now done. It took a couple of weeks of negotiation with the Viscount, in which Varric proved an absolute godsend, but we had moved every refugee that wanted to remain in Kirkwall into the city itself. Of course, once we had escorted them through Hightown into Lowtown, I'm sure a few of them perhaps wanted to change their minds.

But the residences we had purchased for them were currently being repaired. The houses were situated around a couple of squares, where I was hoping Varric would persuade one or two merchants to start selling their wares. Hawke had also offered to patrol the area at times, and Aveline said she requested, and had her suggestion accepted, that town guard should patrol the area. None of us believed there was any anti-Ferelden feeling around, but with such a large influx of what could only be termed 'foreigners', we knew some people would feel unhappy at seeing so many strangers in their community.

With the refugee crisis pretty much now at end, it left a rather large hole in my schedule. I'd wanted to get it solved as quickly as possible, so everyone could return home, but now I had to find things to fill my time. And I realised… I was going to get bored very quickly. As I've said, I'm no diplomat. I know what Aedan offered me the role at the time, but what the hell was I supposed to do with most of my time? Sure, I still received a mountain of letters every week, and I could spend most of my time dealing with those. But I now had assistants who could help with that.

Chatting with Solona didn't really help fill my time either. She was, technically at least, still a Warden, and she were as clueless as myself what we could really do. There was no crisis happening that we could get stuck into and solve, nor was there a looming crisis on the horizon. We still had the Deep Roads expedition to do, but Varric and his brother were still putting together supplies and resources for that. I had sent a letter to Eamon about it, and any sort of help from the Kingdom of Ferelden was denied. And I was warned, in no uncertain terms, not to use any coin I currently had. If I did, and it was discovered, I would be in trouble. Truth be told, there was an undercurrent suggesting I shouldn't even involve myself in it.

I heeded that warning, at least about using Ferelden coin, for once in my life.

"If I was on a farm, at least I would be busy all day," I muttered one evening, sitting by the fire with Solona.

"Didn't you find that boring?"

"Not really. As I said, at least it kept me busy and I wasn't sat on my arse all day. I'm no diplomat. I don't know what this job actually involves. Aedan just didn't want me moping around the palace when he offered it, and I wanted to get so far away from Orlais that it was a good idea at the time."

"I would have thought the constant working with Hawke would have been enough."

"Don't you miss the days on the road fighting darkspawn? Each day was different. I'll say it was some of the most exciting days of my life, similar to my time traversing Skyrim during the Dragon Crisis. I wouldn't say it was always enjoyable, but at least it kept me busy. I'm surprising you aren't bored out of your mind too."

"I'd rather here than trying to live in the Circle Tower and the continuous fear of whether they'll make me Tranquil or not if I make a simple mistake."

"Hmmm. I didn't think of that."

"Plus I just like being with you. I made the right decision leaving Vigil's Keep with you. Too many bad memories anyway. And you never know what the future will bring anyway. Kirkwall is enormous, and there always seems to be something going on. And no doubt Hawke will turn up tomorrow or the day after with some sort of quest he needs help with."

The next week brought nothing but continuous monotony. I did my best to keep myself occupied, but I'm a warrior. And if I'm not a warrior, then I'll consider myself a simple farmer. Anything else, I wasn't designed and built for. Sure, sitting a rather warm office every day was nice. Going to bed alone wasn't a lot of fun, remembering during the Blight my bed was never empty. I still hesitated regarding Bethany. I'm not sure why I was. Perhaps I still considered myself loyal to Leliana? Just my luck, I'm loyal when she's not longer at my side. Typical.

I was grumbling to Hawke one day over tankards, listening to her laugh away at my complaints. "People would kill to have your position. Plenty of coin. Warm lodging. Full belly. Little to no concerns about your safety and welfare. What's the worst you have to worry about?"

"But that's precisely the point. I'm not lying when I can admit I actually miss the occasional fight with a dragon! Nothing makes you feel more alive than surviving something like that. I'd live off that adrenaline high for weeks afterwards."

"I thought you didn't like killing dragons?"

"I don't. Well, the dragons in Skyrim anyway. I did it because I had to. The dragons on Thedas are different. No problem killing them."

"So you want a job of some sort?"

"I have a job. Just not the right one for me."

"I'm not sure what I can suggest. But I'll always need your help. So will our friends."

"I'm not meaning to sit and complain, though I know I am. I'm just used to having some sort of mission. When I worked for the Fighters Guild, my commander would inundate me with work. When I was fighting dragons, I was criss-crossing Skyrim, solving problems. Same with the Blight, we barely stopped. Even when I was Arl of Amaranthine, I had plenty to do."

"You could always go adventuring and exploring the Free Marches?"

"And abandon my post?"

"You have people working under you. I'm sure they can answer most things on your behalf."

It was something to think about. I didn't think I would actually do it. But maybe I could go exploring. I know there was a giant forest to the west of Kirkwall. I could always go hunting. It had been a long time since I'd done something like that. A few days just camping, away from the city, might help me recharge and not feel as… well, grumpy. I'm sure everyone in the embassy was walking on eggshells around me, not because I was going to snap at them, but even I knew I'd been moody.

I eventually decided on adventure. Nothing major, like going on a city to city exploration of the Free Marches. But I figured a few days away from Kirkwall would do me the world of good. Solona wasn't particularly interested in going away, camping and everything. She admitted that she didn't mind when fighting the darkspawn, but since arriving in Kirkwall, she had grown used to the creature comforts of the embassy. So I took a chance and asked if Bethany would enjoy a trip away from Kirkwall. I was rather surprised when she leapt at the chance to join me.

With no horses to take us, we had to pack only enough that we could carry, as we would be walking. Leaving instructions with Solona and the rest, I was pretty much leaving her in charge. She didn't mind, joking that she'd have the embassy in tip-top shape by the time I arrived back. I'm sure her laughter was still ringing in my ears when Bethany and I departed first thing the next day.

The weather was dry and warm, but not too hot that it was uncomfortable. The walk to the edge of the forest took nearly the entire day, as we kept our pace reasonable, so the first thing we looked for was a water source, as by the time we'd arrived, we had none left. Making camp that night, I made a fire as Bethany set up the tent. It was only then that I realised we'd be sharing one. I simply hadn't thought about that before we'd left.

After sunset, we ate dinner and huddled by the fire as the temperature dropped significantly once the sun disappeared. We didn't talk about anything particularly personal. I'm sure Bethany knew why I'd invited her along, but I still couldn't get over the bump that stopped me from asking her about her true feelings, and if she'd be interested. I'm sure she was but… I compared myself to how I was with Leliana. I actually think her leaving me shot my confidence. Still, when we finally headed to bed that night, Bethany didn't even make a joke, simply lying down in her bed roll next to me. I'm sure she turned to face me in the near darkness before we went to sleep.

She found the idea of me with a bow and arrow quite amusing, knowing I was a sword and shield man, but I proved I could shoot well enough after a practice. She was surprisingly good with a bow, admitting she'd practiced a lot as a child, and had always showed form and a good aim. We part hunted, part explored the forest, ensuring we didn't get lost so we could find our camp. We had no success during the morning, any game we did find hearing us in time to make their escape. Frustrating, but the whole point was to just get out of Kirkwall. Getting a kill would just be a bonus.

We had more luck during the afternoon, tracking an elk for a couple of hours. Bethany took the lead, as she barely made a sound, her smaller figure certainly proving more adept that my big, lumbering frame. Plus, it allowed me to watch her work, which I very much enjoyed doing. She knew that I watched her, glancing back with a smile often enough. We had no luck in the end, as the elk seemed to sense us in the end, and despite both of us firing an arrow, the one by Bethany only winged it, mine missing completely, and we were left trying to track it again before finally giving up and returning to camp.

"It's so relaxing," she mentioned later that night, as we snuggled under a fur blanket by the fire, sharing a bottle of wine. We had no mugs or anything, so drank straight from the bottle.

"I used to love going on a hunt back in Skyrim."

"Did you have company like this?"

"You mean an attractive mage who seems to have taking a liking to me for some reason?"

She laughed, gently putting an elbow into my side. "You know what I mean. What about these women you've mentioned?"

"I'd go hunting occasionally with Aela. Once or twice it ended like this. Well, like this and something more… But we enjoyed the hunt itself. Pitting your wits against a wild but noble beast. Sometimes, if we didn't get the killing shot first time, we'd heal it and let it go. We didn't need the meat or skin."

"You're really bored, aren't you?"

"Hawke tell you?"

"Yes. Part of the reason why I thought I'd join you. City life isn't exactly for me either."

"Bored of the job, yes. But I'll stick it out. I just need to keep myself occupied somehow." I met her eyes. "I'm sure I'll think of something eventually."

"I'll be happy once that Deep Roads expedition is ready to go. I wonder what the plan is with that. Varric's brother won't really share until we're away."

We ended up spending a week in the forest. We hunted every day, though not all day each time. Sometimes we'd just laze about the camp, relaxing. There was a stream nearby that allowed us to wash and provided plenty of drinking water, though wasn't deep enough to allow us to even think about having a swim. We saw not a single soul during our time in the forest. I think the time away from Kirkwall did us both the world of good.

We never really broached the subject of 'us'. I'm sure Bethany knew why I'd invited her, and while we talked all the time, about our previous lives on Thedas, about my previous life on Skyrim, about past loves and losses, about the Blight, about nearly anything, the one thing we didn't discuss was the possible burgeoning relationship between us. Maybe I didn't actually need to ask her? Maybe it would just happen naturally.

Thing is, I never even attempted to kiss her. We held hands often enough. With each night that passed, her roll moved closer to mine, so that by the end, she would snuggle against me, though stating it was simply to keep warm. When I did hold her in my arms, talking quietly into her ear, sensing she was smiling, I came so close to at least saying something of how I felt… But each time, I chickened out. And I knew why.

If, and I know it's a big if, but if Leliana reappeared in my life, everyone – Hawke, Solona, even Aedan back in Ferelden - knew the truth. I still loved my wife, but she had been taken from me, and now lived by the Maker. I knew Leliana was still alive. There was still hope, no matter how unrealistic. I lived for the day she walked through my door and said she was willing to pick up where we'd left off. Everyone in my life, even the king and queen back on their thrones in Ferelden, knew I'd be gone in an instant. Leliana wouldn't ask a single question what I'd been up to since the day we parted. It wouldn't matter. There would only be our future.

But for now, there was Bethany, and I knew I'd one day ask if she wanted to make things serious between us. I already considered her a friend. Whenever we worked with her sister, she was always close to me, talking all the time, so her interest in me was obvious, or so I thought. Guess I just needed the courage of my convictions and bite the bullet. Maybe it would be worth the wait in the end.

We left the forest the next day, walking hand in hand. We'd share glances every so often, and she'd just return this gorgeous smile, almost embarrassing herself at times. I knew she'd fallen for me by now, probably because I hadn't just tried to get into her pants. Or under her dress. I just hoped I wouldn't hurt her if what I hoped happen did happen. I didn't want that on my conscience, on my soul. Probably my own damned fault for being such a greedy bastard before.

Escorting her all the way back to her home, Bethany stopped me and gave me one last, long hug, thanking me for a fantastic time. I just said she'd never have to thank me for anything, except for maybe if I saved her life if the worst were to ever happen. Even then, a simple 'thank you' would suffice.

Solona was happy to see me once I'd returned to the embassy, and I found myself sat down in my office chair as she explained what happened during the week. I was bored within ten minutes but managed to feign interest until she was finished. She then asked questions of what we'd been up to, returning a simple explanation that we'd been camping, hunting and relaxing. She didn't ask any more questions. She wasn't a busybody, and simply hoped we'd had a good time.

Feeling a little lonely heading to bed that night, I wondered if she wanted to join me, just to chat for a little while. The nightdress remained on as always when she closed the door, and I'll admit to just holding my arms open, watching the smile on her face broaden as she joined me in bed. She told me that she'd missed me before continuing to tell me of everything she'd been up to. From the sounds of it, the three female mages that I knew – herself, Bethany and Merrill – appeared to be building some sort of friendship. It was a little strange concerning Merrill, as we hadn't known her long, and even Hawke had mentioned she dabbled in certain things that would cause templars to freak out. But I think they just found a commonality in the magic they shared. And it was good she was making friends outside the embassy.

"Would you like me to take you anywhere?" I wondered a little later.

"You don't have to, Uhtred. We're not in that sort of relationship anymore."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Where would you like to go? Anywhere you want, within realism of course."

She appeared to think long and hard about it. "There is one place, but you'd never agree."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the one place I'd like to go has a bad memory or two for you."

I thought of possible places. She wouldn't mean Highever. There was nothing there that would interest her. Denerim didn't have bad memories, and going there wouldn't interest her either. Then I thought of Orlais, and I figured it out. "Val Royeaux?"

"Leliana was always so excited when we spoke of it. I've always wondered what it was like."

"Okay."

"Really?" she asked, already getting excited.

"Sure. I know we can get ships directly from here to Val Royeaux. Just know it's a bit of a journey. We'll be gone for a while. Might be worth delaying it until I know we have the time."

"I don't mind waiting. It should be a lot of fun though!"

"I've only been there once, but I'm sure I can play tour guide. Just know that I won't be going into the Grand Cathedral, for obvious reasons."

"You think Leliana will be there?"

"She might be. And I'm not sure how I'd cope if I ran into her. Probably turn into something rather pathetic, and I don't want to be seen like that."

"Would you bring Bethany?"

"We'll see how it goes. Would you mind?"

"No. It's obvious that I like her, and being a fellow mage, we definitely share plenty in common."

I think I made her night, then and there, and she was still happy when she fell sleep a little later. Once again, I managed to easily carry her back to her bedroom, though she woke up enough to give my cheek a soft kiss. Waking the next morning, she was definitely in a good mood at the breakfast table, telling all our servants what I'd suggested I would do once we returned from the expedition.

Quickly settling back into a routine, I did my best to keep the boredom at bay. I found going for a walk each day help. Solona would sometimes join me as we'd try and get lost in the city, either in Hightown or Lowtown. We eventually found undiscovered parts of the city, getting lost more times than I can mention, but at least it was something new and interesting. We actually found that Kirkwall had things like parks, and greenery, with trees and flowers. But they were tucked away in forgotten corners, though they were tended to by someone.

We didn't find a better tavern than the Hanged Man though, and any day we didn't relax at the embassy, we would find ourselves walking there, hoping to run into one or two, or all of our friends. If Bethany was there, I'd continue to flirt with her, though our feelings for each other were now obvious, to each other and now to everyone else. I think even Hawke was now pushing me to take actually take the step and do something about it. We received questions on where we'd been for the week. I explained that we'd just taken some time away from the city, clearing our heads. Of course, as the night went on, and more alcohol was consumed, Bethany started to exaggerate certain things, such as when she watched me wash myself by the river. I noticed Solona's eyes widen as she went into rather vivid detail of my physique. I had no idea she'd actually seen me without any clothes, and when glancing at her, while it was obvious she'd had a few drinks, there was only one thing in her eyes, and it made me gulp. And also smile in return. That confirmed her interest beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Somehow, I managed to refocus on the conversation going on between Hawke, Varric and Anders, who were mentioning the fact the Starkhaven Circle of Magi had burned down recently. I'd heard rumours about that, but no concrete news.

"So what are they doing with all the mages?" I asked.

"They're being split up and sent to Circles across Thedas. It's part of the reason why the Kirkwall Circle is under so much pressure, as there has been an enormous influx here, and the mages from Starkhaven apparently don't like the conditions here. I wouldn't call them lax where they are from, but there would be stark differences between how mages are watched here to where they are from," Varric explained.

"How did the fire even start?" Hawke wondered.

Shrugging, Varric replied, "No-one knows. I've heard no news if it was deliberate or not. No news if there was some sort of uprising."

"Is there a reason why you're mentioning this?"

Nodding, Varric leaned in closer. "There is word that mages escaped in the chaos. A lot of mages. As you're aware, they are now considered apostates, but the phylacteries used to track them were not destroyed. So templars are spread far and wide between Starkhaven and here, hunting them down."

"If they're anywhere, they'll be hiding in the Vimmark Mountains. But surely they can't survive there?"

"No, Uhtred, most definitely not. Which is why I'm thinking we'll need to help them."

"How, exactly?" Hawke asked, "We can't possibly bring them into Kirkwall. It's hard enough keep the mages we have now concealed. I'm surprised they haven't already been knocking on our door about Bethany. Merrill is an elf, they probably don't give a shit. Anders is in Darktown, so they won't even contemplate going down there. Solona is a Warden, at least, so they won't mess with her."

"I was thinking a transport vessel away from the Free Marches."

"To where?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe Ferelden. I hear the Circle is rebuilding there and they are actually crying out for mages. If not, then one of the Circles in Orlais."

Hawke met my eyes. "Ferelden is a sensible choice, but there's a good reason why we never sent Bethany to a Circle."

"Solona is from the Circle though. Yes, she wanted her freedom, but if we are to send any mages to a Circle, I can think of worse options. Solona?"

Thankfully, she agreed. "If the mages don't want to go on the run for the rest of their lives, with every chance of being recaptured and made Tranquil, then Ferelden is a good choice. First Enchanter Irving is a good man too."

"I guess all we can do is try and find these mage's and help them, either by helping them hide or we send them to Ferelden or Orlais. But if we help them hide, does that mean we take on templars?"

It was a question that gave us all pause for though. Me? I didn't care. I'd fought worse enemies and, quite frankly, the templars didn't concern me. But I'm sure everyone else did have their concerns. They weren't Dragonborn, though that doesn't make me arrogant enough to think I was invincible. I had the scars to prove I could bleed as well as any man.

"Uhtred, do I even have to ask?" Hawke asked. I just smiled, so she had her answer. She went around the table, asking everyone if they were willing to help, knowing what the possible outcome could be. Only Fenris said no.

"You know what I think of magic, Hawke. I accept your friends because of who they are to you. But helping mages flee? No, I can't do that. If I had assurances that it would be back to the Circles only, I would help. But if you're contemplating letting them loose somewhere else, no, I cannot help you do that."

We all accepted his reasons. His history with magic could be seen in the marks on his skin. Asking him to help any mages would have led to the same response. I think even helping one of the mages close to us would have been difficult for him.

Splitting up once we were kicked out of the tavern later that night, we agreed that we would head out as soon as possible. We had no real idea where we would head, though Hawke would approach Aveline, as maybe she might have heard something on the grapevine. If we could be pointed in the right direction, all the better. If we could find the mages before the templars, we might even end up saving a few lives.

Hawke arrived at the embassy a couple of days later with good news. The templars of Kirkwall were ready to lend their assistance to their Starkhaven allies. So we would track them as they tracked the mages. If anyone was concerned about it, they didn't raise them vocally.

We left for the Vimmark Mountains the next day.


	11. Choosing Sides

Aveline was waiting for us the gate leading out towards the Vimmark Mountains. She pulled Hawke and myself aside, and I wondered if we were going to receive a warning. Before saying a word, she offered a piece of paper to myself and Hawke. A quick glance showed it was a map, with what appeared to be directions from Kirkwall to… somewhere.

"Now, a word of warning to you both. The lead templar tasked with locating these mages is no friend of theirs. If he finds any reason to put them down, he will."

"His name?"

"Ser Karras. He has a reputation as not being a very pleasant man. And he is in the mould of Knight-Commander Meredith. Make of that what you will."

Hawke looked at me. "I think she's suggesting we move fast, Uhtred."

"You may have an ally out there," Aveline continued, "Do you remember Ser Thrask?"

"Aye. He actually helped us out when we were trying to find Feynriel."

"He is willing to help you in thanks for letting him know what happened to his daughter. Plus, he does not believe all mages deserve the sorts of punishment the likes of Ser Karras and his ilk like to mete out."

"Will he make himself known to us?"

"If you find the templars, and he realises you are nearby, he will try and slip away to make contact."

"How many templars were taken?"

"Well, far more than your number. I didn't take an exact count. Add to that, they are meant to be linking up with templars from Starkhaven, so you might have to contend with them. They are doing everything they can to find these mages."

"Thank you, Aveline," Hawke stated. I added my thanks too.

"You're welcome, the both of you. Please be safe, and more importantly, bring those mages back alive. I don't know what you want to do with them, but we hear rumours in the Guard as well. It is uncomfortable."

No-one asked too many questions upon returning to the group and we led the way out of the gates a minute later. Everyone but Fenris was in our group. As I said, nearly everyone understood why he wasn't with us. Only Anders grumbled, though I don't think it was directly at Fenris. I think it was more about how his once master had obviously messed him up completely. There might have been empathy in all his grumbles, but I tuned out soon after. I didn't want to be distracted.

As usual, we ended up on the Wounded Coast first. After clearing out bandits and Tal-Vashoth lately, our progress was uninterrupted, and we made the mark on the map rather quickly. The path ahead led into the mountains, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking the templars must be all over the paths ahead. But we had no choice. We'd all agreed to find these mages. It was simply the right thing to do.

That didn't mean we would just march blindly ahead. We sent Isabela, who accepted immediately and disappeared. "If anyone can track them, it'll be here," Hawke explained, "She can sniff out the enemy or treasure without breaking a sweat."

"Too much bumbling around otherwise?"

"I'm no hunter. I bludgeon my way ahead."

I smirked as I said, "I probably would surprise you with a bow." I gestured vaguely as I added, "I don't just hit something over there. I can usually hit the target."

"Usually?"

I thumbed behind. "Varric is definitely the best shot out of us all." The dwarf just bowed theatrically at my comment.

I shut up as we continued our cautious approach up the mountain path. Hawke and I had studied maps of the region before, and paths led all over the place. Some were roads that led towards other settlements. Others led nowhere except into potential ambush spots. Some did lead to cave openings and even a long abandoned fort or two.

Hawke and I were continually checking the map, constantly communicating that we were both on the right track. If we agreed, we'd carry on. If we didn't, we'd stop and check. Isabela would return every so often with an update. She was sure the templars were around, but hadn't seen any yet. We eventually just told her to stay away until she'd found them, then find us and lead us towards them, though not into them. I'm sure they'd have questions as to why our group was wandering the mountains. And they'd definitely have questions as to the presence of three of the four mages in our group.

I was thankful that we'd packed a few supplies in case we needed to camp, as the light was starting to fade when Isabela made her return. She had seen signs of templar movement, but no templars. Figuring that wandering the mountains in the darkness was pure folly, we agreed to keep moving for no more than another hour then stop for the night.

Making camp an hour later, we only made a small fire, and we kept a constant vigil, waiting for the appearance of templars. Night on the mountain was cold. Those of us keeping watch certainly felt it. I didn't feel it as much, but I did feel it necessary to put on a coat to keep the worst of the chill at bay. When the mist and fog descended, keeping watch was almost pointless. We'd only see the templars approach if they bumped into us. I doubted they'd even see the campfire from the nearby path.

It took a long time for the mist and fog to disappear the next day, but we cleared up camp and moved on early, figuring the lack of vision could help us move undetected. Isabela disappeared ahead again, and this time we had luck early. I think we'd only been walking for an hour when she returned, stating she'd found the Templar camp.

"Have they found the mages?" Hawke asked.

"From the discussions I could hear, no. But I heard enough to suggest that they are not finding them to bring them in."

"We have to stop them," Anders growled from behind.

"We will, Anders, but I'm not sure facing down a group of templars is the right decision either. Isabela, any sign of Ser Thrask?"

"I don't really know who that is."

"Okay, never mind. We've found the templars, at least. Do you think you can find the cave? Uhtred, hand her the map." Handing it over, she asked her to find the cavern then find us. We'll do our best to avoid the templars.

Isabela issued instructions on where the templars were currently camped, and suggested the best paths for us to follow. We followed those to the letter, and we managed to avoid running into any templar patrols until past lunchtime, when she returned, excitedly letting us know that she'd found the cavern. Better yet, she had also found Ser Thrask.

She didn't lead us directly to the cavern, no doubt remembering templar patrol routes, and maybe even ensuring we got a little lost too, just in case we ran into one by accident. But we made it to the cave without a problem, Ser Thrask sitting on a nearby rock. He appeared surprised by our appearance, though recovered himself quickly. Hawke walked forward, hand outstretched.

"Good to see you again."

"You too, Hawke. And I'm glad you're here now. Maybe you can help this end without bloodshed."

"We'll do what we can, but what can you tell us about these mages?"

"Not a lot. One approached the entrance a while ago, but they won't trust me at all. Since you're not a templar, maybe they'll trust you. But I've seen enough mages die recently. I'd like to see them come in peacefully."

"I can assure you that's what we want too," Hawke replied, before she turned to all of us, "We should move quickly."

"A word of caution before you leave. Ser Karras will find this cave eventually, and when he does, I will not be able to stop him. He smells blood, and he will not take these people in. According to him, as soon as they escaped the Chantry and the Circle, they are apostates and must be eliminated. He does not bring in escaped mages. It is why he was chosen for this task by the Knight-Commander."

"Hang on, are you suggesting that…"

He cut off my question. "That is precisely what I'm suggesting. And it is precisely why I am willing to look the other way. I became a templar to ensure mages can practice their magic in safety, not so we can scare them to death all their lives, turn them Tranquil at the drop of a hat, nor wipe out any mages that may have escaped."

There was no time to waste, thanking Ser Thrask for the information, and we headed into the cave. I'm not sure if it was a former mine or not, but torches had been lit, providing enough light that we could see well ahead. We'd barely walked into the cavern, perhaps a minute or so, when we found ourselves under attack by corpses. They appeared all around us, and though we were caught slightly be surprise, we managed to fight them off. Varric then yelled out, stating a mage was nearby.

"Where here to help you!" the dwarf called.

"Lies! You're here to take us back. We're not going back!" Then he used blood magic, and any sympathy I had for that lone mage disappeared. I appreciated magic. It was a gift. But I had been told enough about blood magic, and seen it used, to know it was nearly always wrong. Maybe I didn't know enough? I'm not sure.

Varric warned him only once to stop. Then he put a bolt through the mage's throat.

"The rest of them had better not be like this," Bethany warned, "I don't want to carry a bunch of dead mages out of here."

By the time we'd taken out the corpses, a check of the mage showed he had been dead by the time he'd hit the ground. Closing his eyes, I didn't whisper a prayer for his soul, though I still respected the body, crossing his arms over his chest. Anders looked a little bit pissed off. "Idiot," he muttered, "Using blood magic against us like that. We're clearly not templars."

"So you're suggesting it's acceptable against templars?" I argued, albeit not wanting to start one.

"It would certainly be more understandable against them than us."

I let him have that one. There was no point falling out over a minor point. Hawke and I took point again, revelling in the fact that nowadays I always led at the front alongside her. I remember spending nearly every day at the rear when fighting against the darkspawn. I didn't mind so much then. The Grey Wardens were in control, and I'd done my leading against the dragons of Skyrim. But Hawke appreciated the advice I usually had, and we found that two heads were usually better than one, bouncing ideas of one another and usually coming to an agreement. We'd also fought alongside each other often enough already that we could just read what the other was doing and know what to do next.

More undead rose from the ground as we moved forward, with a few skeletons also appearing. Remembering how useless they were in Skyrim, I started to laugh as I strode forward, my colleagues no doubt thinking I'd gone mad. The skeletons were easy to deal with, the undead not so much, needing to lop off a leg or an arm before they'd finally die… again.

Remaining cautious, we continued to move forward, the light provided still a surprise, though we found more evidence that this was yet another abandoned mine. I mentioned that fact, just because I did find it slightly interesting, Varric stating that the mountains were full of mines, whether still working or abandoned, as it was one of the many ways Kirkwall traded. Natural resources were always a money maker.

Hearing a noise ahead, I raised my hand, our group coming to a stop, turning and gesturing to the group. We spread out, all of them covering as I gestured to Hawke and pointed to where I heard the noise. Something or someone was clearly hiding, but I was wondering who or what. I didn't particularly want to kill anyone innocent, so I finally offered them a choice.

"Come out and you won't be harmed." There was no movement from in front. I looked at Hawke and she nodded, holding up three fingers. "Okay, whoever is there, you have until the count of three. Then we come in with weapons."

We didn't even have to count to one before a mage popped out of cover, hands raised as high as possible. The kid was clearly frightened to death, so I made sure my sword was sheathed immediately. Gesturing the kid forward, his hands remained held high as our group gathered around. He noticed we had mages in our ranks and that seemed to help him relax.

"Who are you?" Hawke asked.

"My name is Alain."

"And what are you doing here, Alain?"

He gulped, looking nervous again, as he said meekly, "Hiding."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Who am I not hiding from would be the better question." He looked between Hawke and I and sighed. "I'm from the Starkhaven Circle. You heard of the fire? I was one of many who managed to escape in the chaos. We were hoping for freedom but we've ended up stuck in this mountain chain, and we know the templars are closing in."

"They are," I said, "But we're here to help."

"How? After what we've done, they will only make us Tranquil."

I shared a glance with Hawke. "They'll make you Tranquil just for escaping?" I asked.

"No, not that. Blood magic. They've used blood magic."

"Who's 'they'?" Hawke wondered.

"Decimus. He was the one who took charge when we escaped. There must have been about two dozen of us to begin with, but slowly but surely, others have gone their own way. Some didn't like Decimus being in charge. Others just thought they'd have better striking out on their own. But we know the templars have been on our tail since we escaped. Now we're stuck here."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Back to the Circle. I thought freedom was something I wanted, but I miss those walls. I felt safe behind those walls. And I don't want to be running the rest of my life."

I'm sure the mages in our group probably didn't think the same thing, but they didn't say anything to try and convince him otherwise. So we moved out of the way and pointed the way out, stating there was one Templar out there who we trusted. He thanked us for not killing and also helping him, and he hurried away. I think he would only start to calm down once back at the Circle. Once he was gone, we gathered as group.

"Blood magic. Great," Anders muttered.

"What do we do with them?" Solona wondered.

"They wouldn't use it without reason," Merrill stated.

"You know what we think about it, Merrill," I retorted, "But hear me out on this. We find the mages. If they don't attack, great. We can end this peacefully. If we're attacked, we do our best to wound, not kill. But if they use blood magic, we kill. Does anyone disagree?" I looked around, receiving either nods of agreement, or shrugs to suggest they'd just go along with it. "Merrill?"

"I'd like to end this peacefully, Uhtred."

"So do I."

Unsheathing weapons, Hawke and I led the way forward again. The cave was a maze, with paths leading off in all directions, but it appeared the way we needed to go was the only one lit. Though we tried to move as quietly as possible, there's no doubt whoever lay ahead would heard us coming, so I did have concerns that we could walk straight into an ambush. We could only hope the mages would see we were not templars, so might be willing to parlay. I was still of a mind not to send them to the Circle, but I wasn't sure what to do otherwise.

The path we followed eventually opened out into a large chamber. And it was there that we found most of the mages. Many looked our way and grabbed their staffs, ready to fight. I quickly counted their number before looking for who I thought their leader was. In the end, I went with the older looking gentleman with the scraggly beard. Hawke gestured for our group to stop some distance away from them. Smart move. Getting too close would leave us open to attack.

"Who are you? Are you templars?" the older man asked.

"No, we're not. Who are you?" Hawke replied.

"Decimus," he replied, before gesturing around, "These are my fellow mages. Now, why are you here?"

"We're here to help."

"Help how?"

"The templars are closing in, and they are coming to kill."

"So what do you propose?"

"Do what we say and you might get out of this alive."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Because, if you don't, the templars will come in and they won't help. They'll execute."

Decimus started to laugh. "You think a few templars scare us? We managed to escape Starkhaven without a problem. Soon we will be across the Waking Sea and we will slowly start to release all our mage brother and sisters from their control." This was ominous as it soon turned into a rant, and he started to rail against the templars, no surprise, and the Chantry. Then he started to speak about the uses of blood magic, and I could see one or two of his fellow mages start to look uncomfortable.

So I poked the bear. "There's no excuse for blood magic. On that issue, I side with the templars."

"Then you are a fool."

My hand went to the hilt of my sword. "And you're dangerous if left unchecked."

Chaos descended as Decimus decided that showing the power of blood magic might change our minds. As he did that, I gestured everyone back so I could show him power of my own. I gestured for Decimus to come forward, finding ourselves shielded from his attacks from our own mages. Then I unleashed my Thu'um, engulfing him in flames. He summed on a spell that doused them rather quickly, and he started to laugh again.

"Okay, I think it's fair to say this guy is crazy," Varric muttered as we spread out and went on the attack. I noticed a couple of the mages throw down staffs and run away, so I would ensure they wouldn't be attacked. But most of them did attack.

I went straight for Decimus. Someone was keeping my safe from all his attacks, so when I was close enough, all he could do was use his staff to block my swings. The old man had at least some skill with his staff, but he was old and was no warrior. Did I take pleasure in killing him? I'll admit to a little. I didn't know a whole lot about magic, but I'd been told often enough, and had seen it often enough, to know that blood magic was just fucked up, and even most mages wouldn't even contemplate using it.

Once he died, more of the mages threw down their staffs and surrendered. Only a couple kept on fighting, and they fought to the death. It was a complete waste of their lives, but even when we almost pleaded for them to surrender, they were adamant that we'd only hand them over to the templars.

Hawke was now pissed off. Probably a little bit at me, as I was partly responsible for kicking it all off, but I didn't trust Decimus as soon as I met him. There was something off about him, and I'd been proven right. At sword-point, the rest of the mages were gathered together.

"Now, before we begin, is there anyone else here?" Hawke demanded.

The sound of clapping hands appeared from off to our side, all of us turning to see a rather attractive female mage walk towards us. She walked calmly and without fear. "Poor Decimus. He was always looking to fight his way out," she said, before stopping in front of the other mages, "I'm Grace, and while Decimus thought he was leading this little expedition, I think you'll find I'm in charge here." She looked directly at me. "And you are right. There is no excuse for blood magic. You will find the mages who remain alive here do no resort to such things."

"Did you hear what we said before?" Hawke asked.

"Yes. And we are willing to do whatever you want to ensure we get out of this alive. What do you suggest?"

"Templars are currently inbound so we're going to have to play this right."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Not the Kirkwall Circle. On reputation alone, no mage wants to go there."

"Then unless you want to remain on the run in the Free Marches, the only other option you have is escape over the Waking Sea."

"And how will that work?"

"I can use my position at the embassy to find you passage on a ship leaving for one of the ports in Ferelden. From there, you can make your way to the Ferelden Circle."

The mages spoke among themselves for a moment. I think one or two argued for freedom, others whispering that they would only be caught and made Tranquil otherwise. Grace finally replied. "We find that option acceptable."

"You will prefer the Ferelden Circle to that of Kirkwall. I grew up there," Solona added.

"And now you wander free?" Grace asked, obviously wondering why.

"I am a Grey Warden now."

"Interesting. So you would recommend it?"

"Yes. The First Enchanter is a good man and looks after his mages. And the templars are generally a good sort. They are in charge, of course, but they are not sadistic."

"So how do we get out of here?"

Hawke and I shared a glance. "We need to get rid of the templars," he said.

Thumbing at the mages, I said, "Do we just say we handled these guys?"

"They'll probably want to see the bodies," Anders added.

"Then it's going to get ugly," Hawke muttered, "Look," he continued, looking at Grace, "We'll do what we can, but you must remain here until we return."

"We don't want to fight. We just want to be safe."

Leaving the mages where they were, the rest of us began our journey back to the surface. We walked slowly and discussed our options. Nearly all of us agreed on one thing. It was likely we would end up fighting the templars. They either wouldn't believe us, or would force our hand. The mages, at least those with history with templars, then explained how they would fight against mages. Merrill naturally worried, having never fought templars before, but also promised not to use blood magic, obviously noting our concerns about its practice.

At the entrance, we found Ser Thrask and a still nervous Alain, though that was because of the ten templars standing a few feet away. One of them stepped forward, a sneer on his face that I immediately wanted to wipe off. I'd met a few templars I liked, but most I didn't. This one, I definitely didn't like.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Hawke repeated back.

"Ser Karras. Templar of the Kirkwall Circle. So, again, who are you?"

"I'm Hawke. This is the Dragonborn. And these are my friends."

"And why are you here?"

"Just out for a walk."

He didn't find it funny, and a hand went to his sword. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Where are the mages?"

"Oh, them?" Hawke thumbed back to the cave. "They're dead. That's what we were originally here for. We owed Ser Thrask a favour."

Karras looked at his fellow templar with undisguised disdain. "Yes, well, this was a job for the Templar Order, not a bunch of mercenaries." Looking back at us, he ordered, "Stand aside. I want to see the bodies."

"No point. Burned beyond identification. Things got a little toasty down there."

I'll admit, I started to laugh at her tone. One or two others chuckled, but I could feel the nerves, particularly from the mages.

"I still wish to see evidence that they are dead. At least that's saved us the hassle."

I leapt upon that immediately. "You were not going to take them in alive?"

He laughed as if I'd asked the silliest question imaginable. "Of course not. They were apostates if not maleficarum. We would not take the chance of introducing them to our peaceful Circle. Not without taking measures."

"Like making them Tranquil?" Anders asked. I heard his tone. _He's getting ready._

"If I had my way, every mage in the Circle would be made Tranquil."

"You're insane," Hawke said.

"And you're all in my way. So I will order this only once. Move aside now so we can see the proof that you've completed the task."

I held up a hand. "One moment. Hawke, they say magic is a gift, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think the templars would be interested in seeing mine?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Are you a mage?" Karras asked, unsheathing his sword in an instant.

Chuckling, I replied with, "No, of course not. Do I look like a mage?" I stopped laughing and stared into his eyes. "But I am something else entirely."

I sent Ser Karras flying with the full power of my Thu'um. I assumed that, by the time he hit the ground and stopped rolling, nearly every bone in his body would have broken. It was a long way back to sea level from our position on the mountain. The other templars were stunned for a moment, allowing us to spread out, ready for their attack, which came as soon as Hawke and I charged.

They were the most talented warriors I'd faced so far on Thedas, except for maybe Sten. And taking on more than one at time was a fool's errand. Thankfully the path allowed Hawke and I to work alongside another, and the templars didn't have space to flank. Varric somehow found height, as one or two bolts started to fire into the group from higher up. As for the mages, the templars were already doing whatever talents they had to prevent them helping.

The templars were good, but I was better. I'd fought with the Fighter's Guild in Cyrodiil and the Companions in Skyrim. I'd fought across the length and breadth of Skyrim, defeating dragons. I'd helped end the Fifth Blight in Ferelden. A few templars? I wasn't arrogant, but I knew I'd come out on top, particularly with the help I had around me.

It was a short, sharp battle. Hawke and I both took wounds. More annoying than life-threatening, but Varric helped take them down, as did Isabela, who was also using her bow. The mages helped once the templars could only focus on us instead of the mages, and our mage friends took great delight in inflicting all manner of mental and spiritual attacks upon their number.

Once the last templar fell to the ground, we turned to Ser Thrask. He remained unarmed and simply shrugged his shoulders. "The man was an arsehole. And those now on the ground would have been selected because they were just like him. This will take some explaining though," he added.

"I will remain here with the mages," I said, "Solona, stay with me. Hawke, if you can head back and grab enough robes for us to get the mages into Kirkwall, they can take sanctuary in the embassy while I try and arrange transportation to Ferelden. They can go to the Circle there. Ser Thrask, will that be a problem?"

"No. They will probably be happier there anyway."

"As for the bodies here, we'll take care of it. If those back in Kirkwall want to investigate, try and lead them somewhere else," I suggested to Ser Thrask. He agreed and, after a quick farewell, he led Alain away.

Hawke helped us drag the bodies into the cavern to keep them hidden before he left with the rest, leaving us to keep the mages company until they returned. It took a couple of days for that to happen, and the mages we were helping kept to themselves. I didn't particularly mind. Only Grace really approached us to talk, asking Solona plenty of questions about the Ferelden Circle. She seemed rather happy with what she heard.

It was a rather boring couple of days, but Hawke returned alone with the robes we requested. Now they would look more like monks than mages, so I hoped we'd get them into Kirkwall without a problem. Returning to the Wounded Coast was actually easier than I remembered, though I think we'd got lost more than once, and the mist and fog of that second morning meant we'd probably walked in circles.

Our entry into Kirkwall was without incident, and I led the mages directly to the embassy, where I was polite enough to offer them the spare bedrooms, the servants quickly bringing up food and refreshments as our supplies hadn't exactly stretched far while we'd waited for Hawke. Once settled, I headed straight for the docks, searching for the first ship to Ferelden. As I'd spent plenty of days down there, the harbourmaster knew me well, and could point me in the direction of the first ship leaving. After a quick word with the captain, he assured me his ship would leave no later than lunchtime the next day. Perfect.

The mages appreciated a warm bed that evening, though I stayed up late into the night talking with Grace, learning more about the Circle in Starkhaven and their treacherous journey towards Kirkwall. She never admitted the fire was deliberate, but I had a feeling many in that Circle used the lax security to gain their freedom. It was only upon gaining it that some realised it wasn't worth the cost.

Everyone who had journeyed up the mountain arrived at the embassy the next day, and joined us as we escorted the mages to the docks. Most of them tried to put on a brave face, but there was no doubt they were nervous, thinking they'd be captured before they managed to board the ship. The docks were clear of any guard and templars, and the captain was waiting for our arrival. Before she boarded, I handed Grace a couple of letters, explaining one was for the First Enchanter Irving upon their arrival at the Circle, the other a letter of transit in case they found themselves stopped for any reason. Considering it carried the seal of the Kingdom of Ferelden, I assured them they would not be stopped for long.

Before they left, we all received a handshake or an embrace, with plenty of thanks in addition. They were all smiling as they boarded the ship, and we waited on the dock until the ship cast off, its sails hoisted, and it slowly slipped out of its berth.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one happy with the work we'd done, but I wasn't the only one wondering if we hadn't just helped start a crisis.


	12. The Enemy of Your Enemy

Rumours abounded for days after our rescue of the mages. The Hanged Man was full of whispers and innuendo about the lost templar patrol. More rumours about a gang of apostate mages running riot across the Vimmark Mountains gathered pace with each day. A week after the mages had departed, an official proclamation was released, reporting that a templar patrol had disappeared in the nearby mountains and that search parties were currently looking for any sign of them. In addition, rewards were now being paid for any news and, if possible, the capture or killing of mages that had escaped Starkhaven Circle. A list of names was provided, and it was amusing to see that more than half were of those who had since escaped.

Thankfully, neither myself nor the embassy, nor Hawke or any of our friends, were in any way implicated in regards to what happened. That would mean Ser Thrask would have kept his mouth shut, though I wondered how he explained his survival, and the fact he would have only returned with Alain. Considering no-one had come talk to me, I could only assume he'd fabricated a good story.

I knew I'd have to learn to keep my head down as the last thing I needed to do was implicate myself or the embassy in what was happening. But it appeared I'd already chosen a side. I'd long felt sympathy for mages in Thedas. Wynne has spoken at length of life at the Ferelden Circle, insisting she had always felt safe and at home. Solona hadn't enjoyed it as much, but could still see the positives. Anders hated the Circle and wanted little more than their destruction, and mages freed. Bethany had always lived as an 'apostate' and just wanted to be left alone.

The question I had to think hardest about was; Who of my friends did I agree with? Did I want Circles to remain, as despite the fact I thought they were little more than jails, they did give mages a safe place to practice magic. But I'd heard enough from most of them about some of the practices within. The Harrowing. Being made Tranquil. The brutality some templars could show. The constant fear. Anders talked of going to war. I thought that was unrealistic, but what if mages were to rise up across Thedas? Would the Chantry and templars really respond by killing them all?

To be honest, I was probably making far more of it than what was actually happening. Sure, all of Kirkwall heard stories of what apparently happened behind the walls of the Kirkwall Circle. Maybe that is what had influenced my decision. But something about Ser Karras had just pissed me off. Killing mages for no reason? Killing Decimus had been just, in my opinion. He had used blood magic. Bastard deserved it. The rest just wanted freedom, and if they couldn't have that, then they wanted a Circle that wouldn't turn them Tranquil for next to no reason.

I noticed increased patrols around Kirkwall over the next week and more, and the templars were obviously pissed off. They'd stop any odd person and near accuse them of being a mage. They were wrong every single time, but seeing innocent people being accosted by them did make me feel a little guilty. All I did was keep my head down. Solona stayed off the streets unless she was desperate for something from the market. I heard that Bethany was also trying to remain incognito, while Merrill stuck to the alienage. I had no idea what Anders did, but if was smart, he didn't go looking for a fight.

It took around a fortnight for things to slowly calm down. Meeting up with Hawke for the first time in over a week at our usual tavern, our conversation didn't particularly touch on what we'd done. It was a topic best left alone. "Any news on the expedition, Varric?" I wondered.

"Bertrand still isn't ready to go. I would like to go as soon as possible but it's his call in the end. He's the one providing most of the funding. You've been to the Deep Roads. We could be gone for weeks."

"Is that why we haven't gone yet?" Hawke asked.

"Well… Bertrand does plan on returning, but I think he's also planning for the worst. That's a subtle hint, by the way. We are venturing into the Deep Roads. People don't always return."

"Particularly Grey Wardens," Solona muttered.

"Any idea on who you want to take?" I asked Varric.

"You and Hawke. Your Grey Warden friend. Anders, as he's a Warden too. Bethany wants to come, right?" Hawke nodded. "Bertrand and myself. A few people simply to carry out supplies. But, I mean, if all our little group wants to come, the more blades, bows and staffs we have, the better, right?"

Looking at Solona, I suggested we start thinking about leaving messages in case we didn't come back. I'm sure my brother wouldn't be impressed that I was going on this trek, but there was no way I was staying behind. I had experience of the Deep Roads, as did Solona. As far as I was concerned, our help would be necessary to the success of their expedition. That's what I'd tell him in the letter, anyway, and I also planned on being gone before any response came back.

"Any news from mini Ferelden?" I asked. If you're wondering, that is what we had christened the two squares around which most of the refugees now lived.

"No problems, to be honest. The people are just getting on with their lives. Many are still without any real jobs but we're doing what we can."

"What about those mines we always seem to find ourselves in?" Solona asked.

"Most of them aren't operational. No profits. Mines been emptied of whatever they were digging. Or too many bandits infest the hills nearby," Varric explained.

"Those who have jobs get them either in one of the many warehouses or shops that abound," Hawke added, "It'll just be a slow process."

Despite the fact we had all been careful not to implicate ourselves in many of the incidents we were involved in, people still came to Hawke or myself for help, though I think it's just because our names had been passed on by those we had. Most of the requests for help could be solved with a simple face to face meeting, and without me having to leave the embassy. If Hawke dealt with it, even she only used violence or intimidation as a final resort. We didn't want reputations as bullies.

Hawke received plenty of anonymous messages for help too, particularly from who we assumed were mages. I think many went through Anders too, who must have been known to the templars, though they still hadn't managed to track him down.

I had been doing everything I could to keep myself occupied since we had sent the mages to Ferelden, and was certainly trying not to find myself involved in any sort of other conspiracies. I'd come too close to being discovered thanks to that mission, and it was only the promise that Ser Thrask had made that kept my anonymity intact.

"My lord, Hawke is here to see you," Gawen announced. I was only sitting back, staring out the window, but the elf moved silently so he always caught me by surprise. Particularly if I was letting my mind wander.

"Show her in."

Hawke strolled in a few seconds later. It was only the second or third time I'd seen her in over two weeks, so I asked Gawen to bring us a couple of drinks. Once we had a tankard in hand, I asked for some privacy, as I had no idea what Hawke actually wanted. Once the door clicked shut, Hawke reached into a pocket and handed over a letter. She didn't say anything, simply gesturing for me to read it.

"We're to find a templar?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise.

"Don't worry, my voice went up an octave or two when mentioning it to Bethany. But what do you think?"

"We should speak to who sent it first. I'm not going to suggest it's a trap, but the guard nor templars are stupid. They are still investigating what happened to Karras and his men. Any inkling that they are looking at you?"

Hawke shrugged. "None whatsoever. You?"

"If I was in any way implicated, even if they couldn't prove it, no doubt they'd kick me out of the city, forcing the embassy to close."

"So I guess you just have to careful…"

"No more killing templars. Or at least not a bunch of them at once. I don't really want to kill any of them. Most are probably good people, just doing their jobs. But that Ser Karras just wound me up the wrong way."

"If you hadn't used that gift of yours to blow him off the mountain, I was ready to cut him down myself. Those mages didn't deserve death just because they wanted freedom."

"You know all the conversations we've had?" She nodded. "Have you found yourself picking a side?"

"I've always had a side, Uhtred. My sister is a mage, and the only way she's going into a Circle is over my dead body. But I don't really want to go to war over it either. That's why we've always tried to keep it a secret as best we can."

"The first Circle I visited was in Ferelden. I didn't like the idea of them at all, at first. Little more than jails. As I talked with those who had lived in them, I could see the reasoning, and if they are run by people like Irving, and the templars are simply there for protection, then I can even see some positives. But there are too many rumours about the one here in Kirkwall for there not to be some truths."

"I see what you mean, but unless something disastrous happens, there's not a whole lot we can do. Anyway, the letter. Should we help out?"

"We do that, we put our name in the good books of the templars."

"Want to go now then?"

Draining my tankard, I gestured to the door and we headed out. Heading towards the chantry and the notice board, it didn't take long for us to be approached by one or two people, though we had to reply that we were hoping to meet someone by the name of Macha. She must have heard her name mentioned, despite the noise and crowds, as she soon approached and introduced herself. To get away from the noise, we figured escorting her back to the embassy wasn't a bad idea, and Gawen was once again summoned to provide a drink for us.

"Okay, tell us what the problem is," I prompted once she had a glass in hand.

"It's my brother, Keran. He's always dreamed of being a warrior, so he joined the Templar Order as soon as he was able. He was so excited when he was accepted. He used to write me every day, telling me what new training he'd undertaken, the friends he'd made, the things he'd learned. But I haven't received a letter in quite a while."

"How long ago was the last letter?" I asked.

"About a week. He made no mention that the letters would stop. I think something is wrong."

"What makes you think that?" Hawke asked.

"I've heard rumours about the templars." I think Hawke and I both bit our tongues there. "I've heard rumours that templar recruits have been disappearing."

I glanced at Hawke. I don't think either of us had heard that rumour. "Where have you heard these rumours?"

"Various places. There's plenty of chatter on the streets now, particularly after that templar patrol which disappeared. I don't think Keran was part of that, but it's concerning nonetheless." She took a gulp of wine and a deep breath before adding, "I think the Knight-Commander herself might be responsible."

"How so?" I asked cautiously, wondering what I'd hear next.

"We've all heard stories about her. Anyone who's lived in Kirkwall long enough knows who really runs this city. She can do what she wants, however she wants. I'm just worried about my brother, that something has happened to him. Can you find out for me? Please?!"

Hawke looked at me and nodded. "Of course we can help," I replied, "Leave it with us. We'll see what we can find out."

She got to her feet, thanking us profusely, as we received a vigorous shake of the hand before I escorted her to the door, receiving a slip of paper before he left that listed her address. Re-joining Hawke, she was already deep in thought, or appeared to be. "What are you thinking?"

"Easy enough. We approach the templars that generally train near the Gallows. Someone is bound to talk to us. Most will know my name at least. You can bullshit them about the request coming from one of the Ferelden citizens living in the city."

"I would say 'easy enough', but I've been doing this long enough to know it's never that easy."

We agreed to make a start right away, heading straight to the Gallows. With light still in the sky, the templars were still outside, either training or marching. We didn't particularly want to bother too many of them. Some templars could be friendly and willing to engage in conversation. Others could be grumpy but still relatively approachable. A few were simply arseholes. You meet people like that in all walks of life, but templars with an attitude could prove to be a problem.

Splitting up, I ended up talking to one or two, focusing on the younger members who I figured would be recruits. If Keran had only recently joined himself, I guessed one of them might know of him. Although I tried my best, no-one really wanted to talk about it. No-one denied knowing him. They knew him very well. One or two claimed he was a friend. But as for anything about the rumours, they remained silent, claiming they knew nothing about it.

Joining back with Hawke a little later, she'd had a little more luck at least though she waited until we were back in the embassy before expanding further. "One of the recruits wouldn't shut up once I'd convinced him that we were there to help."

"Well, you had better luck than me then."

"Obviously you're not as smooth."

Smirking, I simply retorted, "You haven't met my brother. He made the queen swoon."

Hawke laughed before continuing. "Anyway, one of the recruits had plenty to say about what's going on with these recruits. Apparently Meredith is forcing templar recruits to undergo some sort of initiation ceremony. Those who don't show enough dedication to the cause are killed."

"I can only imagine what sort of dedication is required, if rumours are true," I muttered, "So what about Keran?"

"No-one could tell me anything about him. He has well and truly disappeared. But I was given the name of a templar. Wilmod. Apparently he is in a camp just outside Kirkwall. He might have information."

"Okay, we'll go first thing tomorrow? It's getting rather late now."

"Sure. We'll go early, might catch them off-guard."

I was still in my office that evening when Solona returned from whatever she was doing. I think she was doing Warden business, perhaps trying to recruit, though the Wardens actually had no presence in Kirkwall at all, which was one of the many reasons why Anders had fled here. She walked around the desk, sitting herself to the right of me, asking what I was up to. I pushed my paperwork away, figuring I'd done enough work.

We eventually headed into the kitchen to have dinner, our servants joining us as they nearly always did, though they insisted they serve us first and ensure we wanted nothing else before they did. As I said, I wasn't a particularly good 'master'. I knew Solona was perhaps up to something when she insisted Shanni sit next to me, and it didn't take long before there was a brush of her arm or leg against mine, and she'd laugh at all my bad jokes.

I'm not sure if even Gawen was in on whatever was going on, but as I retired to the sitting room, only Shanni joined me. Asking where everyone else was, she simply replied they were heading to bed or had other things to do. We enjoyed a glass of wine as I asked her about her life. I think it was the same of most elves, though I think she avoided the more depressing aspects. At least she didn't have to live in an alienage.

But I wasn't completely stupid or oblivious as to what was going on. Whether Solona had organised it with her or not, I'm not sure. But I finished my last glass and looked at her. "Shanni, did Solona put you up to this?"

Her face fell slightly. "Well…"

I reached across to grab her hand. "You're not in trouble, Shanni. As I said the first time, I'm flattered by your interest, but I'm not that man anymore."

"I just thought… Bethany isn't here often and hasn't stayed for the night, so I…"

"Shanni, I can honestly say right now, if Bethany wasn't in the picture, we'd already be upstairs." The smile returned by there was no doubt she was also embarrassed and upset. "Has anyone been putting ideas in your head?"

"No. I only talk to Solona about you. She only has good things to say, but I chose to do all this."

I couldn't help but sigh, thinking _Where were you a year ago when I was a complete bastard?_ "If the old Uhtred was in charge, we wouldn't be having this discussion. But I like to think I'm a new man, at least when it comes to matters like this. You remember I spent the week with Bethany?" She nodded. "That's when I realised I do care for her, and her feelings for me are the same. We just haven't made the next step." I paused before asking the hardest question. "Is working here too difficult for you?"

That really upset her. "No. No, no, no. It's just…" Then she started to cry, so I did the only thing I could think of, which was to get up, stand her up, and give her a cuddle. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into my chest.

I laughed lightly. "Don't be. As I said, I'm flattered. But there are far better men out there than me. With my track record, I'm surprised Bethany is even interested in me."

She looked up, and I used a thumb to dry her cheeks. "You really like her, don't you?"

I couldn't help smile as I admitted I did. "That's why I'm taking my time. And that's why I won't do a single thing to ruin the chances of it working out. The Maker and the Divines have punished me by taking the two women I loved before. If I end up falling in love with Bethany, I don't want them taking her too."

"She's going to be one very lucky woman, Uhtred."

I kissed her forehead, whispering, "And any man you end up with will be the same, Shanni." I then stepped back. "I've enjoyed our conversation. But can we now put this issue to bed?"

She nodded. "Of course, Uhtred. Though a little flirting is harmless, right?"

"Just a little."

That made her smile, and I watched her clear up the glasses before she departed, looking back with a last fleeting grin before disappearing out the door. I could only sit back down, run a hand through my hair, and think I'd actually grown as a man. A woman practically threw herself at me and I managed to say no. I figured I should write a letter to Aedan and let him know. He probably wouldn't believe me.

* * *

Though I would happily walk around Kirkwall without armour or a weapon, I took no such chances if I walked through the city walls. Receiving questions from Solona, I realised I hadn't actually told her what I was up to. She offered to join me, but I was hopeful Hawke and I would quickly find who we needed and go from there, but if we needed help, we'd definitely come and ask.

Hawke met me near the gate we needed, and laughed as I strolled towards her, whistling an old tune that I didn't even realise was from Skyrim until I stopped and thought about it. She asked what had me in such a cheerful mood, though I avoided the question, simply asking what the plan was. "Head to the Wounded Coast as always. But I've seen a small contingent of templars already pass by, so I'm hoping we can follow them. They might be heading the same way."

We'd never headed out, just the two of us, but I certainly wasn't worried. We'd spent enough time clearing away plenty of bandits and other enemies, and we could only hope others weren't stupid enough to move in and try their luck.

Following the templars wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, their footprints in the ground easy enough to see. Hawke said they only numbered three, so she didn't think they were not a scouting party, suggesting they might be ready to take whoever was in camp back to Kirkwall. Why they were camped out here was the question I had.

We found the camp within half an hour, and what we saw was a surprise. It certainly was to me, as I was sure I recognised the templar who was busy threatening the frightened recruit. Plenty of accusations flew about, mostly about dereliction of duty and desertion. I could only assume they were serious offences within the templar ranks. Voices continued to be raised, mostly by the templar doing the intimidating, before his hand went to the sword at his hip. That's when both Hawke and I stepped forward. We had no real idea what was going on, but the frightened templar didn't deserve death surely?

The angry templar pushed the other one to the ground before whirling on us, though his hand moved away from the sword as he realised we were civilians. "Stay out of this. In fact, what are you even doing here?"

Before we could answer, the other templar got to his feet. "That is the last time you will do that, Knight-Captain," he growled. Then, to be my absolute astonishment, he turned into a shade. Out of the ground rose what looked like abominations as well.

The Knight-Captain unsheathed his sword immediately, as did Hawke and I. He focused on the shade as Hawke and I, and the two other templars that had simply been watching events unfold, got to work. Even as I was busy fighting off the monsters, I couldn't help but realise that, this time, we were actually helping templars. Then again, I had no idea a templar would turn into some sort of spirit demon or whatever a shade was.

Without mages and archers, it was a bloody hard fight. I think fighting with such a large group, and with the help of them, hadn't made me lazy, but I had begun to rely on them more than I realised. So I had to focus on my sword-work, footwork, and make sure my shield was in the right position at all times. But abominations could still be stabbed, slashed and killed just like humans, and though they looked scary, they would also die like any other enemy. The templars were of great assistance, particularly when using their skills to prevent the use of magic.

I'm not sure how, but even a rage demon found itself summoned into the fight. That caused all of us to step back, before I suggested I help out with my gift. The templars obviously had no idea what I meant, Hawke gesturing for them to step back and give me room.

"IIZ… SLEN… NUS!"

That froze the demon solid, and the four of us hacked the frozen demon to bits. By the time the ice thawed, the demon simply disappeared into the ground. Without no other enemies, we all turned towards the Knight-Captain, who had already killed the shade, looking at the ground with a crest-fallen look on his face. "I wasn't going to hurt him. He's one of my men. I'm not like that," he muttered, before he looked at us, "I just wanted to know the truth."

Sheathing our weapons, Hawke asked, "And what truth is that, Knight-Captain?"

He took a moment, pondering whether to answer, before he sighed. "Knight-Captain Cullen. You are?"

"I'm Hawke."

After the pair shook hands, I introduced myself. "Hang on, the Ferelden ambassador? What are you doing out here?"

"Assisting my fellow citizen." Cullen knew I was telling him bullshit, but it's not like he could accuse me of that. Then it hit me in a flash. "Hang on, Cullen… Cullen… I know that name."

He eyed me cautiously. "How would you know that name?"

"Were you at the Ferelden Circle when they had that uprising?"

His face fell, as if a million bad memories flooded his mind in an instant. "Yes, I was. You were there? Are you a Grey Warden?"

"My brother is, the king. I was helping him regarding the Blight. Why are you in Kirkwall?"

He gestured to the nearby camp, where we all took a seat around the now dead campfire, before he answered. "It's a long story. I stayed for part of the rebuild, but I lost a lot of friends thanks to Uldred. But, more importantly, the trust I had with the mages had been shattered. I'm sure Irving will see that it will recover, but I just couldn't be around them anymore. I needed a change. Greagoir suggested the Kirkwall Circle. He knows of the reputation this place has, and thinks I would be of assistance here."

"So what's the story here then?" Hawke wondered.

Cullen remained silent, sharing a glance with his fellow templars. They shrugged, and Cullen finally replied. "I was interrogating Knight Recruit Wilmod as he's been acting… well, weird is the best way to put it. As I said, I wasn't going to hurt him, but I needed answers. Something is going on, and I've been tasked to get to the bottom of it."

"I've heard rumours of secret rituals. Is it something to do with that?"

Cullen laughed. "I can only guess you've been talking to some of the other recruits. No, there are no blood rituals or anything like that. It is simply an oath one must take, a silent vigil where the worst thing a recruit will do is fall asleep and receive a blast in the ear because of it. But why are you two interested in all this?"

"We're looking for another recruit by the name of Keran. His sister is worried sick, so we offered to help however we could," I replied.

"That makes all of us here. There has been no sign of Knight Recruit Keran for at least a week. We thought he was here with Wilmod, but that wasn't the case." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Look, I'll be honest. People don't like templars questioning them at the best of times. We're intimidating to some, downright scary to others. More will take an attitude with us due to what we represent. So, I'm thinking you might have more luck. Try the Blooming Rose in Hightown. You might have luck in tracking Keran via there."

"Hang on, that's the brothel!" I exclaimed. Hawke burst into laughter. "Just because I know what it is doesn't mean I've used its services," I added.

"I tried questioning them myself but… Well, I found it all a little uncomfortable."

"What will you tell your commander about all this?" Hawke asked, gesturing around the now empty camp.

"The truth. Wilmod was possessed. It is a matter we take very seriously. The one question I have is; how?"

We headed back to Kirkwall together, Cullen explaining a little more about what happened in Ferelden at my prompting. I think there were some bad memories, so I tried not to push too much, but I also reminded him that Solona was with me. He surprised me by asking after her welfare. "She was young and easily influenced by someone like Uldred. The young, I can't really blame too much. No, the older mages who rose up alongside him are those I blame for everything. Uldred ruined everything. I miss being able to trust the mages under my care. Now, in the back of my mind, is the question 'Will this lot try to rebel this time?' It is an uncomfortable experience."

"I'm sorry," I said, and I meant it.

"Thank you, but I still enjoy being a Templar. It was a calling that I was glad to answer. And I've found peace here in Kirkwall. Meredith's methods sound harsh to outsiders, but she brings order to the Circle. The mages are cared for but also held responsible for their actions. They are free to be mages but must practice their magic carefully."

I wasn't too convinced though Cullen was a believer. Back within the walls of Kirkwall, Cullen and the other templars thanked us for their assistance, Cullen then asking us to keep him informed of what we found out. We agreed to do so.

We headed straight to the Blooming Rose, and straight into trouble.


	13. Blood In, Blood Out

Entering the Blooming Rose, your first thought would be that it was just a large tavern. Many of the long tables were already full of drinkers, the noise level incredibly high. You could hear the loud conversation and laughter from outside as you approached the place. Even though it was only early evening, I had a feeling the place was only going to get ever more crowded.

Approached by a waitress, we were shown to a spare table and ordered a tankard of ale each. Once they were placed in front of us, I looked around and could see the working girls walk between each table, no doubt offering their services, as I saw one or two patrons being led to a staircase at the far end of the room, looking up to see at least half a dozen doorways.

"Definitely a brothel too," Hawke said, chuckling as she shook her head.

"Interested?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. You?"

"Though it's been a while, I have my eyes on someone rather special at the moment. Don't want to ruin that."

The smile actually lit up her face. "So I've heard. Taking your time about it though. She might start to wonder if you are actually interested in her."

"We're not going to argue or fight, are we? I'd rather we didn't."

"No fight or argument, Uhtred. Bethany is old enough to make her own choices. I am merely looking out for her welfare. As I said, you hurt her, I break your face." She paused, before adding, "She does talk about you a lot, though, and I'm left wondering why you hesitate when your feelings are clear. What I would like to know is when you will pursue her?"

Shrugging, I replied, "I'm not sure, to be honest. My lifestyle before, and then Leliana… Do I really deserve someone like her again? I'm a bastard, Hawke. I was before, and I aim not to be now."

She leaned forward, whispering, "Level with me here. Why? It's clear you loved Leliana completely, yet you were with so many others. And don't give me the bullshit response I know you're quite capable of either."

"Filling a gap. I lost my wife and daughter, and the hole left inside could barely be filled. I sometimes wish to the Maker and the Nine that I was taken instead. So while I was with Leliana, part of it was pushing her away by taking others while I was with her. But I finally grew up and pledged my heart only to her. And then she was taken by the Maker as well, the only difference being that at least she's alive. Part of me doesn't really want to fall in love again. Don't get me wrong, I adore your sister, and perhaps those feelings of love will happen again, but at the moment, it is nowhere near the same way as my wife or Leliana. Part of me just won't allow myself again. But I'm also a man. I have wants and needs but I don't just want to use your sister because I haven't been laid lately." I couldn't help sigh as I finished, "Finding love seems to suck at times. It seems to only end in heartbreak."

Hawke nodded, I think in understanding, proven correct when she spoke again. "I was sweet on a girl in Lothering for years. I'm not sure if it would have led to marriage and children, but I could envisage a future with her. She was… You know how there is 'the one'?"

Hearing Hawke admit to female interest wasn't a surprise. I'm not sure she'd been intimate with Isabela, but I know they were definitely attracted to one another. "I've been lucky enough to have two, but I know what you mean."

"She was mine."

"What happened to her?"

"The worst thing is, I don't know. By the time we'd escaped Lothering, the town was on fire and survivors had scattered. I tried asking after her, but no-one could tell me anything in the madness. I find myself thinking about her from time to time, wondering if she's still alive. If she is, I wonder where she is. I didn't see her in an of the camps. So unless she made it somewhere else in Ferelden…"

"I've still got every manifest we put together. You can look through them if you'd like?"

She shook her head. "No. I think she's dead." She met my eyes. "You just know. Right?"

I knew what she meant. We finished our tankards in silence. I signalled for one of the waitresses as Hawke got to her feet, asking me to remain where I was as she approached one of the hostesses. I asked for another couple of drinks from the rather attractive waitress, watching her arse as she walked away. I knew she was doing it on purpose, but if she wanted me to look, I wasn't going to disappoint. Turning my attention back to Hawke, she looked my way and nodded, but that just left me wondering what she was up to.

The waitress returned with a couple of tankards, and quickly following in her heels was a rather attractive brunette. The corset she was wearing showed off ample cleavage and her rather generous curves. She took a seat next to me and leaned in. "After some company?" she purred.

"I'm here with a friend. She's occupied at the moment."

"Is she taking advantage of what's on offer here?"

"Not quite. She'll be back shortly though."

"What about you? Do you not want a sample?" I almost burst into laughter. I met her eyes then let mine wander. If I was single, or least feeling rather horny, I'd have taken her hand, paid the coin and had my way. She saw me looking and smiled. "Like what you see?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"If you follow me upstairs, you can see a lot more."

I had to laugh at my predicament. Here I was, just wanting a drink, and I was being propositioned again. At least Shanni worked with me and knew who I was as a man, and the attraction was at least understandable. This woman actually had no interest in me whatsoever, she just wanted coin. Sure, I did wonder what she looked like naked. But I had to remember I was there to work. And Hawke returned just in time, as I was starting to think I wouldn't mind getting my dick wet considering it had been so long.

"Who's your friend, Uhtred?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked her name yet."

"Maybe your friend would like to join us?"

Hawke burst into laughter. "Seriously, Uhtred?"

"I haven't actually agreed to anything here. What were you doing?"

"Keran and Wilmod were here. We need to find someone by the name of Idunna."

Our new friend was cold in an instant, sitting back with folded arms. "Oh, _her._ You'll find her in her room upstairs. She'll definitely take both of you at the same time, the whore."

I was about to argue that she'd just offered the same thing, but she got up and walked away before I could say anything. Hawke had been told the room number, so we finished our drinks before making our way to the staircase. The door we wanted was closed, so we were polite enough to knock before basically barging in. Thankfully she wasn't with a client, lying back on her bed. She might have been asleep, though was immediately alert at our appearance.

Getting to her feet, she walked to us, doing her best to look seductive. I think the girl who'd been talking to us outside was more attractive, but there was something about Idunna that I just couldn't put my finger on. "Well, well, a man and a woman at once. If you have the coin, I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

Hawke held up a hand. "We're not here for that."

She was immediately on the defensive, folding her arms across he chest, her pose defiant. "Oh, so what do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"We've been told you provided services to a pair of templars recently. Two recruits, by the name of Wilmod and Keran. We're looking for the latter as he has disappeared."

An easy smile formed on her face as she walked forward again. "Come now, we don't need to discuss anything to do with the templars. Why would you want to talk about that when I have a big bed behind me?" She turned towards me. "And you, a strapping young man with a woman beside you, obviously willing to do whatever you wanted."

Her hand glowed and I suddenly thought that was the best idea I'd heard all day. "You know, Hawke, maybe we shouldn't worry about it at the moment."

"I've heard you have a one track mind sometimes, Uhtred."

"Listen to your friend, Hawke," she purred, removing part of her dress to show some bare shoulders and a hint of cleavage, "Wouldn't you rather lay with me instead?"

I was pretty much ready to strip off and get down, so that's what I started to do. Hawke grabbed her around the throat, and that just pissed me off for some reason. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but stop it." She looked at me before she slapped me across the face with her free hand. "And snap out of it, you idiot. She'd put some sort of charm spell on you. I know you have a one track mind sometimes, but you're not that easy. Remember my sister."

That snapped me out of it, and I realised my trousers were at my knees. Feeling rather embarrassed, I pulled them up as Hawke pushed Idunna back to the wall. "Now talk, mage. Blood magic?" Idunna couldn't reply verbally, so nodded. "I should kill you where you stand, but I need information. You're going to tell me what I need to know, then I'll decide what to do with you. Pull any tricks, and you die immediately. Understand?" She nodded again.

Hawke let her go and gestured to the bed. Idunna sat down, taking a couple of deep breaths. "A few more seconds, and your friend was mine," she muttered.

She glanced at me. All I could do was shrug while adding, "I was going to offer for you to join in."

I think she wanted to laugh, but she remained serious. "Okay, talk." So Idunna did, going into great detail. She was a blood mage, though worked in the Blooming Rose as a prostitute as the money was good and she could easily influence many of her marks. She worked on behalf of someone called Tarohne, who instructed her to target and enchant templars, who were then sent in his direction. What she was doing chilled me to the bone, and it was little surprise to hear she was a blood mage, as were those who worked alongside her. I asked where she was located, pointed in the direction of Darktown. _How come that comes as no bloody surprise?_

"She implants demons in any templars who are in her hands. They then return to the Circle and… Well, you can guess what happens then," she finished with.

"Are you trying to claim innocence of this?" Hawke scoffed.

"No, I'm involved. But can I say it wasn't my idea? I don't like templars as much as most mages. Tarohne is something else entirely. She wants the Tevinter Imperium reborn. Mages on top, everyone else as slaves." Falling silent for a moment, she looked between us, "So what happens to me?"

"Normally we'd kill blood mages without hesitation. I'm not sure if I can speak for my friend here, but I've already seen enough death. If you come willingly, I'll escort you to the templars. If you don't, then you will leave us no choice. Uhtred?"

"I think that's a fair bargain."

"Well, considering I don't really want to die, I'll accept going to the Circle." She smirked, before adding, "Want to seal the deal in a fun way?"

Hawke and I shared a glance. We both shook our head. "No. I don't think that would be a good idea," I said.

"Shame. It's been quite a while since I was double-teamed by a pair of warriors."

We'd both relaxed by then so could laugh at the comment. Allowing her to pack a few belongings, we escorted her out, the tavern falling relatively silent. One or two patrons rose from their seats, ready to involve themselves. I just gestured to my sword and shook my head. Idunna also shook her head, gesturing for them to remain where they were.

Idunna didn't say much as we walked her towards the Circle. Hawke kept a hand on her upper arm, not exactly pulling her along, but making sure she didn't get any funny idea. I walked a pace or two behind, ready to strike in case she managed to escape his hold. She glanced back at me every so often. I did not return a smile. I did not appreciate being made a fool. I knew Hawke would be poking fun at me for a while after this, though I would see the funny side eventually.

Cullen was waiting for us in the Gallows, and showed an immediate interest in our companion. "Who is this?"

"An apostate we found working in the Blooming Rose."

The surprise on his face would have been amusing at any other time. "I assume she had the information you needed?"

"She did, and she was most co-operative."

"Was she involved in the disappearances?"

Hawke looked at Idunna. "I was," she stated.

"Very well. Anything else you need to tell me?"

I knew what Cullen was asking about. _Has she practised blood magic? If she has, he'll kill her or she'll be made Tranquil._ I remained silent, waiting for Hawke to answer. "No. If she hadn't been involved with the disappearances, we wouldn't have even brought her here. But she's part of a crime so we had to bring her in."

"You have my thanks."

Hawke gently pushed her towards Cullen, who grabbed onto her immediately. Holding onto her tightly, he immediately marched her towards the stairs leading towards the Circle tower. She turned as she started to ascend, returning a sad smile. She was the first mage I felt little pity for in sending to the Circle, though I wonder what she was in for upon entering those doors for the first time.

"Uhtred, if she hadn't tried to charm us, and no doubt probably try and kill us, would you have accepted her offer? Hawke asked as we walked away.

"I found the one who talked to us downstairs the more attractive."

"Sure, sure. But what about her?" I shook my head. "That would have just made it weird between us," she added.

Heading back to the embassy, we discussed what we should do. It was obvious Cullen was leaving it up to us to solve, which I didn't mind so much. After taking on the templars time and again recently, this time we were working on their behalf, and it would put our names in their good books. I didn't think that was such a bad thing.

Solona was full of questions upon our return, and after filling her in, they immediately offered to help out. Hawke headed home for the night, stating she would return the next day with help. Once I told her about the Blooming Rose, they were in hysterics, and I was the subject of a few jokes the rest of the night, though I think she was pleased I kept it in my pants.

After breakfast the next morning, we readied ourselves with armour and weapons, waiting downstairs in the office for Hawke to turn up. I didn't both busying myself with work. There wasn't a whole lot going on anyway. Thankfully Hawke turned up before we grew restless. In tow were Bethany, Varric, Isabela and Fenris, who I hadn't seen in a couple of weeks. He must have noticed my surprise at seeing him.

"You know my thoughts about magic. Mages such as Bethany or your Warden friend, I can live and let live. Blood mages? I wouldn't mind blooding my sword."

Looking at Hawke, I asked, "So I guess we're not taking them in?"

"Do you think they will come peacefully?"

"Eh, probably not."

We headed out. I did ask about Anders or Merrill. She said we'd ask Anders for information. As for Merrill, she was quite busy helping out in the alienage so she didn't ask her. I think there was more to it than that, but none of us enquired. Lowtown was busy as usual, and our path led us near enough to the Ferelden citizens that we could stop there for at least a couple of minutes. Amazingly, no-one had any complaints for me to hear. The people appeared to be generally happy. Wonders never cease.

Darktown was as awful as I remembered it. Lowtown at least had some character. The people were poor, but they had at least a little hope they could escape one day in the future. Most people at least had the opportunity to work, make coin and better their lives. Darktown had none of that. But there was also the culture of fear. Criminality ran rampant. The only thing that kept our group safe was the fact we were armoured to the teeth. I guess Hawke and I also looked a little mean ourselves, so anyone would think twice about approaching us.

Finding Anders working in his clinic, we stayed back until he had a few minutes' spare, not wanting to interrupt what we all knew was important work. I thought he was probably the only person preventing numerous more deaths. Once he noticed us, he finished up with his last patient before beckoning us forward. He looked a little worn out, so I assumed he'd been using magic to help cure some of his patients.

"How can I help?" he asked, taking a seat on the only bed available.

"You know anything about a group of blood mages operating somewhere around Darktown?"

Anders actually chuckled. "Bloody hell, Hawke. You don't waste time getting into it."

"There's no time to waste. So… do you?"

Anders just folded his arms, taking a slightly defensive posture. "Why do you care?"

"If you must know, the blood mages are possessing templars. The sister of one has asked us to help find her brother."

"And you think I care about a bunch of templars being possessed? It should help bring down the Circle faster."

"And that's precisely why I haven't asked for your help," Hawke retorted, "But you can either do the right thing and prevent _innocent_ templars…"

"There's no such thing as an innocent templar."

"Oh, piss off, Anders," I yelled, "Not every templar is a complete bastard. Many of them are just doing their jobs and are not complete pricks. Just like there are some mages who are complete arseholes who probably deserve to be made Tranquil." I didn't actually believe that last bit, but I was pissed off.

Anders actually blinked in surprise at my raised voice. "You can't possibly believe that?" he finally asked.

"Do you believe that every single templar is out there just to make mages life hell?" I turned to Solona. "You lived in a Circle. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't call many of them friends, but not all of them are sadistic bastards. Many do care for our welfare and want to keep us safe." She looked at Anders. "And the one we're looking for is a young recruit. He certainly doesn't deserve whatever is being done to him now."

Anders sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know." He walked us to the doorway leading out and started to point. "You'll want to go down that way. They're in what they've called 'Sanctuary'. If you get lost, some people might point you in the right direction if you give them a few coins."

"Thank you," Hawke said politely, gesturing for us to move out.

"Sure you don't want some more help?" Anders asked.

"We've got this Anders. But thanks."

Following Anders instructions as best we could, Hawke eventually had to admit that we were lost, so we asked a few people for help. Most wouldn't even talk to us, more out of fear than being uncooperative. One elderly woman finally helped us with the promise a few shiny coins, finding ourselves pointed to an area of Darktown we'd never been to before. Not that we'd explored much of Darktown anyway.

We must have set of some sort of security the closer we got to their hideout, as we quickly found ourselves fighting hordes of demons. The shades and abominations we'd fought before, Hawke and I glad to have a couple of mages to help us this time, arrows and bolts from Varric and Isabela most welcome too. Hawke and I worked together, sword and shield in perfect harmony. It was just like working with Aedan and Alistair, how easily we could adapt to each other's style.

The rage demons were always a concern. No-one liked playing with fire. Well, except mages when they could light things on fire. When three of them appeared at once, we were in for a world of hurt. So I had to use my Thu'um and freeze the bastards solid. Isabela changed up to dual-wielding her blades and the three of us sliced and diced our way forward. And it's always fun hacking apart a frozen demon.

When the undead started to rise, that's when we knew the mages were definitely close. And there must have been a lot of dead people buried in Darktown, as we must have faced an army of the bastards. Arms and legs were soon flying about as Hawke and I dumbed our shields and simply swung with all the fury possible. I came close to losing an arm and even my head once or twice myself, but apart from a scratch or two, we all made it through unscathed.

Just when you thought it was safe, we'd round a corner and there'd be more enemies. Still no sign of the mages. Just more undead. A few skeletons. A couple more demons. I'd fought enough of them all over my time in Thedas not to really be worried. They were more of a pain in the arse. I still hated facing mages more than anyone. A bad spell could make a bad day infinitely worse.

After what felt like hours of fighting, we entered a silent, empty chamber. Well, almost empty.

"Look!" Solona exclaimed, pointing ahead.

I had no idea what the hell I was looking at. Except it was a naked man in some sort of magical… prison would be the best use to describe it.

"How do we get him out?" Hawke asked.

"Is that Keran?" Varric added.

Before any of us could answer, a trio of mages appeared through a side door. I readied to defend or attack if necessary, feeling and hearing others shuffle behind me in readiness. Hawke was to my right, and I glanced to see Fenris to my left, his giant sword already to hand. I knew he'd take delight in cutting down the enemy.

"Who dares enter our sanctuary?" one of the mages called. The trio stood in front of us without any fear whatsoever, staffs already to hand. I already knew this would end with bloodshed.

"Are you Tarohne?" Hawke asked.

The question caught her by surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend says hello."

Tarohne simply laughed. "Ah, I see you met Idunna. She was always expendable, though she will be a martyr for the cause. The rebuilding of the Tevinter Imperium!"

Fenris has already heard enough, and before we could stop him, he roared a war cry and charged. The chambered descended into chaos. The blood mages summoned demons and the undead. Hawke and I made a beeline straight for the mages, as the sooner we killed them, the sooner it was over.

Hawke went straight for Tarohne so I called out to him, telling him to take her head so we can take it back to Cullen. "I'm planning on it!" he called back.

I cut down one of the mages with relative ease, catching her by surprise at the speed I closed in, the tip of my sword appearing through her back after I'd thrust forward. She muttered something before I pulled my sword back and she crumpled to the ground. The second mage was now wary as I approached her. She fired a couple of spells at me, thankful one of my colleagues was protecting me, though my shield also held off the worst that she could throw at me.

Once close enough, she had to use her staff as a weapon. Her swings were wild and clumsy, and though I could have toyed with her, there were plenty of monsters that needed my attention. Deflecting a swing with my shield, I simply cut down from shoulder to hip, watching her spin to the ground, already turning before she'd even hit. There were plenty of undead to kill, joining in with Brosca and Fenris as body parts soon littered the ground.

Then a desire demon was summoned and I soon found my entire body wracked with pain, so much so I was brought to my knees. I have no idea what spell the bloody thing had used, but I hadn't felt pain like it. There was only one reply I could give, managing to life my head to shout…

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL!"

Then I fell flat on my face as the pain overcame me for a few seconds. I listened as the sound of battle slowly diminished, and I definitely heard the sound of a horrible death, following by some grunting from Hawke. I had a fair idea what she was doing.

"Think he's dead?" I heard Varric ask. I felt a presence next to me then breath in my ear. Bethany whispered something incredibly rude, which left me in fits of laughter, as it was such a surprise, I couldn't help the reaction. "Okay, so he's just being lazy," Varric added.

Turning onto my back, I could only groan, feeling sorry for myself before Fenris offered me a hand to help me up. Hawke stood nearby, holding a head by its hair. It would have been a ghastly sight to most people, but I'd seen far worse things in my life. Hell, seeing what the darkspawn did across Ferelden would have given most people nightmares.

When Tarohne died, the magical prison holding Keran had ended, and he was busy picking himself up from the ground. He was obviously frightened but immediately thankful for rescuing him. He told us he was okay after we'd asked him, stating he just wanted to get back to the Gallows as soon as possible.

"What about possession?" Solona asked, "We need to check him."

"Can you do it?" Hawke asked.

"I wouldn't really know how. Bethany?"

"No. Maybe we can take him to Anders?"

I don't think Hawke wanted to but she agreed, leaving the dead bodies for the rats as we walked back towards Darktown proper. Anders wasn't surprised to see us, though did mention the head Hawke was carrying in. Asking him to check Keran for possession, he performed a quick spell and quickly concluded that he was fine.

"That was easy," I said.

Anders shrugged. "If he was possessed, the demon would have defended itself."

Thanking Anders for the assist, we were all rather happy to be leaving Darktown behind. There was a hopelessness to the place that was insidious. I felt sympathy for everyone stuck living in such a place but there was little one man could do.

Cullen was surprised to see us, making note of the fact we'd found Keran so quickly. Hawke then showed him the head. Cullen pulled a face but thanked us for providing evidence. He didn't recognise Tarohne so he could only assume she was an apostate, either life-long or escaped from another Circle. He then asked about Keran.

"He's done nothing wrong. And he's clear too. No possession," Hawke explained.

"Are you sure?"

"We tested him."

Cullen probably assumed it was one of the mages with us, so he didn't ask how. He took Hawke at her word, telling her to dispose of the head as she saw fit, but that she should return later for a reward. After shaking all our hands, he escorted an exhausted Keran up the stairs. I could only wish the kid the best. I had no doubt he would be suffering nightmares for some time to come.

Hawke disposed of the head relatively quickly, dumping it in a nearby fire, Bethany summoning a small fire spell to help burn it properly, before Varric suggested we head to the Hanged Man. It was a good idea, as I definitely needed a drink.

We'd now helped the templars while wanting to help the mages. I wondered what we'd end up doing next?


	14. Dragon Rising

The embassy received a letter from the Templar Order two days later, thanking the Ferelden ambassador and his associates for their assistance in regards to the rescue of Templar Recruit Keran, for the arrest of the apostate mage named Idunna, and also for eliminating the presence of blood mages operating with impunity within Kirkwall.

The letter was signed by Knight-Commander Meredith.

"Well, she now knows who we are," I muttered, wondering if I'd just opened pandora's box.

"I think you should frame it," Solona suggested, "The one time we will actually assist the Templar Order." She was sitting on the desk in front of me, so I handed her the letter to read.

"Maybe not the only time. If templars like Cullen were to approach me for help, I think I would at least listen, and depending on what the request we, may offer our assistance."

"That's a change of tune."

"I'll admit it's because I feel sorry for those young recruits. They didn't deserve what they were put through at all. And as someone said, they weren't all bad."

She looked up from the letter and smiled. "Most are decent. But that doesn't mean we don't want our freedom. Even though they want us to be safe, it's still not pleasant being monitored constantly, to have the freedom to investigate and experiment."

"Not to be a downer, but I wonder if that'll ever happen?"

"There's always hope, Uhtred. There is always hope."

"Small changes first, though," I added, "I think the idea of disbanding the Circle's entirely, all at once, would just be too much. And I think some mages would go looking for a little revenge. It could lead to anarchy."

Solona didn't argue that point. She handed the letter to me, which I put back in its envelope and placed in my desk drawer. I figured it would be a memento worth keeping, though I wasn't going to frame it. But now that Meredith knew exactly who I was, I did wonder if she would approach us in an official capacity. I doubt she knew Solona was a Warden, not that it would matter, but it gave me food for thought.

When Hawke turned up the next day, I showed her the letter too. She was rather amused by it, though she placed a bag of coin on the table in response. "Cullen gave that to me this morning when I went to see him. Would you like your portion?"

"We have enough gold. Spread that among your friends."

"You have my thanks," she stated gratefully, taking back the pouch, "So if you're interested, I've had another favour of me asked."

"You know, with every day that passes, I realise I'm not really an ambassador at all. I'm sure my brother must wonder what I do most days."

"I usually spin him bullshit when I write the letters you just sign," Solona joked.

I glanced her way with a smirk. "And you'll be relieved to know that I do read them before signing." Looking back at Hawke, I asked, "So what's the favour?"

She actually started to chuckle, and I wondered what he was going to say. "We're heading somewhere called the Bone Pit."

"Ominous."

"Don't worry. It's only a mine."

"Called the Bone Pit?"

Hawke shrugged. "Probably an old name for the place."

"Okay, so why have you been approached?" Hawke pulled a letter from her pocket, sliding it across the desk. It appeared to be similar to one you'd pull of a Chantry Board. Not much detail but gave the name of the person who needed help. "You haven't spoken to him yet?"

"I was just on my way to do that, but wanted to ask you first before I did. I figured you'd be up to help no matter what."

"When you're right, you're right. Get the details and let me know what we need to do. I'm sure my attractive companion will join in too."

She got to her feet and let me know she'd be back shortly, and that all being well, we'd probably depart the next day. Solona and I had to spend the night packing when she did return, as we would actually be going on a small expedition. There was a mine, but deep in the mountains, at least two days walk from Kirkwall. As we had no horses, we'd have to carry everything we required. No real harm, as we had done it before.

Hawke brought along Bethany, Varric, Isabela and Merrill. I asked after Anders, and apparently not all was well after what happened, particularly my rather bluntness regarding Circles and templars. Apparently his nose was still put out of joint about helping templars, and he didn't appreciate my bluntly telling him to piss off. Avenline was far too busy with the city guard. It was a shame, as I actually liked Aveline. Whenever we saw each other, we always ended up reminiscing about Ferelden. It was a sore point for her occasionally but she appreciated the fact Hawke, Bethany and my small group were from the same place. Reminders of some better times.

We didn't leave ridiculously early for once, knowing we would be in for a day or two of marching until we made it to the mine. Leaving Kirkwall, we didn't follow the road along the Wounded Coast for too long before turning onto a path leading into the mountains. Hubert, the man who'd recruited Hawke, had given directions, but even after an hour or two, I was left thinking they were rather vague.

"Has he ever been to the mine?" Varric wondered, "Because he seems rather clueless."

"Worn out already, Varric?" Hawke asked, already laughing away.

"I would have preferred a map instead of vague directions, Hawke. You know I like those walls."

"I thought a surface dwarf would have appreciate the great outdoors," I stated.

"Outdoors in that I can see the sky, the cloud and the sun, yes. Outdoors in traipsing through a mountain range, no doubt going to get colder and colder, with who knows what lurking in these hills, not particularly."

"You don't feel the same, do you, Solona, after years of being cooped up in the Circle?" I asked.

"That large sky above us is wonderful. I love to lie back and watch the clouds float by. But you know the main reason why I like being here. And considering I spent months on the road in Ferelden, I find those walls constricting at times."

"Sounds like Solona might like a week away in the woods," Bethany teased.

I couldn't help but give her a rather surprised look. "Hang on, but we didn't…"

"Oh, we didn't, but I could certainly think about many things."

Hawke just started to laugh as I stumbled over what to say next. I think this was her way of an invitation to finally do something with her. Merrill looked ready to ask what things she wanted, so Bethany whispered something to her. Merrill's turned a very bright shade of red when she was done.

"Bethany, she is far too innocent for you to be sharing any details about what you want to get up to with Uhtred," Solona warned, albeit with a giggle.

"Solona, I haven't even started what I want to do with him. I'm just waiting for him to make up his damned mind about what he wants."

That caught me by surprise. "Do tell, Bethany." I wondered if she would really share with everyone present, including her sister.

"What I want is for your ears only, Uhtred."

Hawke and Varric laughed away as they continued to lead. "So the rumours are true, Uhtred?" Varric wondered.

I glanced towards Bethany. She shrugged, but I answered carefully, "I can neither confirm nor deny what rumours you may have heard, Varric. But I do wonder what stories you have heard?"

"Just that you had a way with the ladies back in Ferelden. And that Solona was only one of many conquests during the Blight. I believe, in addition to her, there was a dwarf named Dagna, a warrior named Ser Cauthrien. Even a mage named Morrigan. And that was in addition to your relationship with Leliana. Sounds like you were quite the busy man."

I now looked squarely at Solona. I'd shared one or two things, but I'd never named names. "I was drunk and it kind of slipped out," she said quietly, looking very embarrassed.

Time to move the conversation on, though a glance at Bethany suggested she was simply amused by it. The issues with mages was always a good topic, so I not so subtly veered the conversation that way. That kept us occupied for the next couple of hours until we all finally fell silent and just focused on walking. By mid-afternoon, we had climbed quite high, the temperature dropping and the weather started to close in. Once it started to rain, I think we were all feeling rather miserable, though Hawke was confident we were still walking in the right direction.

The rain had turned to drizzle by the time we made camp, and had to rely on magic to start a fire. Gathering a few logs to sit on, we huddled close to the fire, cooking our meagre supplies before the obligatory bottles of alcohol were opened. The excuse used was that it would warm us up, but after a couple of drinks each, our moods lightened and laughter would have echoed across the mountain range.

At times like this, I did find myself thinking about everything that had happened to me. Not just since arriving in Thedas, but since I'd crossed that border into Skyrim what felt like years ago. I often wondered how people had reacted to my disappearance. Did the peace still hold between the Empire and Stormcloaks? Were vampires still running amok across Skyrim or were the Dawnguard taking the fight to them? What did Lydia think? Did Serana even think about me as much as I tried not to think about her? Did everyone just think I was dead?

Then I thought about my life on Thedas. If the gods hadn't chosen to take my wife and child, would I still be living on that farm in Highever? Or would Howe have killed my own family as well? If they hadn't been taken, what would I be doing now? Would my life have turned out the same? Then I thought about Leliana. Had leaving to help my brother in Amaranthine changed everything for the worse? If I hadn't left, would she have chosen to return to the Chantry?

"You look like you're thinking," a voice whispered.

"I think about things a lot more than people realise." I looked up to see the clouds had cleared, revealing a full moon and a lot of twinkling stars. "Can't help letting the mind wander on nights like this. The only sounds being the crackle of the fire and the snores of my companions."

I glanced to see Bethany take a seat on the log next to me, her face illuminated by the fire. She returned my glance and smiled. She was a beautiful young woman. No wonder I was so besotted by her. Yet I knew I was treading on dangerous territory regarding matter of the heart.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life in general. My wife, of course."

"You still call her that after all this time."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. So I nodded. "Alexandra will always be my wife. It's just the gods chose to take her from me. As I said, I have been tested time and again by the gods."

"How are they testing you now?"

"They chose to take Leliana from me and now gift me another beautiful woman, who I already adore, yet can't seem to make the final hurdle. She is more than aware of my previous life now, so I wonder what she could possibly see in me in return."

"What do you see in her?" she asked quietly, shuffling closer.

"Aside from her obvious beauty, there is a strength of will inside her that is admirable. Courage in battle. Kindness to those she likes and even strangers. A magical talent I cannot help marvel at. All I know is that, being brutally honest, she could find someone much better than me, particularly with my track record regarding women."

"I have my thoughts about it, Uhtred. What I really think might even surprise you."

"How so?"

She shuffled closer so our arms were touching, resting a hand on my thigh. "Well, I think the man next to me is better than what he believes. I am aware of his history and accept it, as I know if he were to finally make that choice, I would be his one and only, just like Leliana was for the time they were together in Orlais. I know for a fact he would do everything possible not to break my heart."

"Part of me knows this man," I trailed off shaking my head.

"This man is a proud warrior. I cannot help but watch him in battle. He is power personified. His skill is exemplary. He is brave beyond belief. All I know is that I'm falling for him as much as he is falling for me. But I know he is… concerned, and that is why he hesitates. It does not matter. I will wait until he decides. He will only hear yes in return."

"It has been some time since I felt the touch of a woman," I admitted.

She leaned close to my ear, feeling her breath on me. It sent a chill up my spine. The good sort. "It's been a very long time since I've felt the touch of a man," she breathed.

I could only look at her in surprise. So I thought _Stuff it_ and leaned forward to kiss her. She replied immediately, wrapping my arms around her to pull her in close. Things got hot and heavy very quickly. It was one hell of a good, long kiss, but she eventually put her hands on my chest, gently pushing me back, only slightly, but enough to let me know that we had to stop for now.

"Not with my sister in the tent back there," she said quietly.

"Well, that's an instant mood killer," I retorted, which caused her to giggle. So I wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into me, staring into the fire once more.

"Do you miss her?" she asked, breaking the contented silence.

"Who?"

"Leliana. I hear Solona mention her name quite often, and it sounds like they were also friends in addition to both being your lover. They say you're still in love with her. Are you?"

"I will be until the day I die. Just like my wife. But when it's a choice between the Maker and myself, as I've said, I was always going to lose. I can't compete against the Maker _and _Andraste. I'm just me."

"Many people would have been left rather bitter by everything."

"Oh, I have my moments of anger and bitterness, trust me on that one. But after falling in love, and losing her, and then falling in love again, and losing her… It's why I'm hesitant regarding it a third time."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"So there is an 'us' now, Bethany?"

"I hope so."

I met her eyes, shining in the fire. "I figured my feelings were rather obvious. I care for you deeply, Bethany. I know what I want but…"

She reached up to caress my cheek. "And that feeling is mutual, Uhtred," she whispered, "You don't have to say anything more. The answer is yes, Uhtred."

Well, that was good news, and we lapsed into silence again until Varric woke up to take the next watch. Bethany grabbed my hand and led me back to her tent, where we got under the furs. She made the first move this time, and it didn't take long for my hands to explore her body.

We didn't make love that night but I showed plenty of appreciation for her body, enjoying certain sounds she made when I did particular things to rather special regions with my mouth, particularly the one between her legs. It felt good to be intimate with her, and as I held her in my arms afterwards, I promised her, knowing I would die keeping it, that she would be the only one for me from now on.

Hawke gave me nothing more a glance when I left her tent the next morning. Bethany simply beamed all through breakfast, leading to one or two jokes from our colleagues. They weren't stupid, they knew exactly what happened the previous night. I'm sure they might have heard her moans at certain times. Other than that, all we did was quickly pack up camp and continue on our way, Hawke suggesting we should make the mine by the afternoon with any luck.

Hawke, Isabela and Varric led the way and I found myself walking beside Solona and Bethany. Part of me should have been walking along feeling rather smug about it all. The other part of me was definitely thinking _This is going to blow up in my face eventually. Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts._ I noticed our pace was slower than the two ahead, so much so that, after a couple of hours, they were virtually out of sight.

"Did you have sex with him, Bethany?" Solona asked with a giggle.

I couldn't help but glare at her. I didn't really want to discuss my sex life. "No, I didn't," Bethany replied.

"Well, don't tell me you just slept together. Like, just sleeping. I certainly wouldn't have done."

"No, we didn't."

"Well?" Bethany didn't reply so Solona looked at me. "So what did you do then?"

"Oh no, that's not going to work either. Bethany and I shared a nice conversation by the campfire, then we went to sleep."

"I know you two did something. Not with that face Bethany had at breakfast. And I definitely heard noises this morning coming from the tent your shared."

I upped my pace to escape the conversation, positioning myself between Hawke at the front and the pair behind. Soon, they were giggling amongst themselves, so I figured Bethany either shared, or the topic had moved on. I didn't worry about it too much. I walked just behind the trio ahead, thinking over things as usual, only perking up when Hawke announced that we were getting close to the Bone Pit.

The remains of at least three bodies at the entrance to the mine was the first sign that all was not well. And I remembered vividly what dragons could do to the human body. "Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"You won't like this," I said, crouching down over the remains. The wounds were those of dragon claws and teeth. Obvious to me, certainly not to everyone else. "I've seen similar wounds. Claws and teeth… of a dragon."

I could hear them all shuffle nervously, probably looking around and up into the sky. "Are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Definitely. I've seen more than enough bodies with similar wounds. You'd be surprised that dragons don't eat us. They don't actually like the taste. They kill us because it's in their blood. We usually encroach on their homes, and they are merely defending it. Of course, some dragons are just arseholes and like to instil fear in us too."

"So inside the mines…?" Varric started to ask.

I rose up and unsheathed my sword. "I doubt the dragon is inside, though we might find a lair, perhaps a nest." I looked and pointed up with my sword. "The dragon is probably up there."

Unsurprisingly, I led the way into the mine. My experience in fighting dragons would be invaluable, and I gave my companions plenty of tips. Solona had fought a couple of dragons, one an actual dragon, the other the Archdemon. The rest had no experience, but I think the fact I was Dragonborn made them feel a little more confident, at least.

It didn't take long for us to run into our first dragon creatures. They were only smaller ones, probably only recently hatched dragonlings, which suggested a nest would definitely be nearby, and needed destruction. Even smaller dragons were still a concern, of course, but nothing like fighting an adult dragon at full power. I warned the rest about their fire breath as I used my Thu'um in return. Two died almost immediately due to the power, the other four were burned but still fought.

I didn't kill them with heavy heart but it still felt a little mean killing what were effectively baby animals. But my agreement with the dragons of Skyrim didn't continue with those on Thedas, so I would kill them when required. And I still had to be careful. A well-timed swipe from their claws could still leave me grievously wounded, or a snap of their jaws could still take an entire arm.

The six of them died without any major cause for concern, leaving us to explore the mines further. After searching for fifteen minutes, we were all left with the feeling that everyone was dead. There was a lot of blood and bones. Of bodies, there was no sign. I had a fair idea where they were, it was a case of heading upwards. The mine itself appeared to be very old, and paths must have led deep into the mountain. I made sure we avoided any heading downward, only looking for inclined paths. The fact there was little noise did send a shiver up the spine.

Somewhat amazingly, we found a survivor. How he'd managed to survive, I don't know. He was covered in blood, and his wounds were horrific. He was barely clinging to life, slumped against the wall of the mountain. Solona and Bethany stepped forward immediately, helping heal his wounds, asking that we don't question him until he was at least moderately recovered. The wounds that I could see suggested it would take a lot of healing, and would probably wear both of them out before he was completely recovered.

The two mages eventually stepped back. The man was still covered in blood, but appeared to be breathing normally. Finally opening his eyes, he looked me up and down. "Ambassador?"

"You know me?"

He nodded. "I do, sir. Name's Jansen. You helped get me into the city, out of the camps."

"You're from Ferelden?" He nodded. "Stupid question, but what nearly did you in?"

He looked to his left, where a path led further up. "Dragon. A big one. I think our work woke the monster up. It moved so fast, we didn't stand a chance. I'm still not sure how I survived."

"We'll take care of it, then we'll help you back to Kirkwall. I'll need all my colleagues though. Will you feel safe here by yourself?"

"Are the rest of them dead?" I nodded. "That's good. I'll wait here then."

We continued heading upwards, rounding what turned out to be the last concern, seeing sunlight through the exit ahead. Cautiously walking forward, we could all see blood soaking the dirt under our feet. At the exit itself, there must have been a dozen or more bodies. Some were little more than body parts, others were whole bodies but with chunks missing, with teeth or claw marks. The blood was thick on the ground, so thick you could almost taste it in the air. Solona muttered something, and it wasn't surprising to hear she was sick. We'd seen similar things before, but I'd admit that what we could see in front of our eyes was absolutely fucking horrific.

"High dragon," I muttered, "Got to be."

"Fought them before, I assume?" Hawke asked.

"A few. Okay, we'll do this as quickly as possible. Solona, Merrill and Bethany, keep your distance. Most dragons are susceptible to cold, not fire, so use whatever cold and ice attacks you know. Isabela, use your bow. If you have any of those poisons, dip your arrowhead in it. Varric, work with Isabela. Hawke, you'll be with me, up close and personal."

"Where do you think it is?" Varric asked.

"This ledge is definitely its nest. It'll make its presence known once we step out."

Sword and shield in hand, I made sure I was completely comfortable in my armour, sharing a last glance with all my companions, before I stepped out onto the wide ledge. I knew immediately we wouldn't have much room for manoeuvre. The dragon would definitely have the upper hand unless I used my Thu'um, thanking the gods that my body had now completely adapted. I still couldn't use it over and over again without feeling tired, I knew I'd have enough in store to take on the dragon.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on listening. Dragons would make two sounds that gave away their position. Their roar, or the flapping of their wings. Everyone else remained quiet, understanding what I was doing, and I raised my sword, pointing in a direction. "There," I whispered, "Definitely there," I added a little louder, opening my eyes and looking in the direction I was pointing.

The dragon appeared over the nearby mountain, coming straight for us. It was definitely a High Dragon. I had fought enough of the bastards to know what each one looked like. It was large. It looked fierce. It also looked very, very old. It was going to be an absolute bitch to kill.

"Positions!" I ordered, hearing everyone else except Hawke move away, the man himself moving only a couple of steps away. My eyes remained firmly on the dragon as it looped around our position more than once, now roaring its displeasure. I knew it probably didn't speak the language, dragons being different on this world. But it was still easy to understand when a dragon was angry, and this dragon was furious.

"Ready?" I asked Hawke.

"Get it on the ground. We'll help as best we can."

Once the dragon was in the right position, I used my Dragonrend Shout to force it to the ground. Unlike every other dragon I'd used it on in Thedas, this one was able to resist it for a time, and it was forced to the ground instead of crash landing like all the others. And, damn, did I just piss it off further, as it wasted little time breathing fire in my direction. I found myself wrapped in some sort of magical shield, keeping the worst of the flame away, though I was still rather warm afterwards.

Yelling my thanks, the dragon found itself under attack by magic and bow as Hawke and I closed in on it. Instructing him to attack the wings, to prevent it flying off, I simply went for the jugular. A quick kill would be a good kill. But this dragon wasn't dumb, knew exactly what I was doing, and its eyes were only for me. Its teeth were sharper than knives, quite capable of killing me instantly, so I had to be careful. So I taunted it in dragon language. I'm fairly sure it didn't understand me, but I still couldn't be sure.

Hawke then distracted it enough for its head to turn, and I struck immediately, hacking at its thick scales. It was like hitting a brick wall, and it took more than a couple of thwacks to even produce a minor cut. I groaned as I knew this was going to take far longer. I could also see arrows and bolts on the ground with every few in its body.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Unfortunately, that drew the attention of the dragon. It snapped at me, forcing me to actually roll backwards. But that gave me room to use my Thu'um without hitting Hawke, so it copped at icy blast straight into its face. It wasn't frozen solid, but it was clearly caught by surprise. I ran forward and leapt, striking it straight in its nose. I must have put some power in it, as the dragon staggered.

"Hawke?"

"Doing my best, Dragonborn. It keeps moving and trying to flap it."

Magic attacks continued to rain down on the dragon at the same time. It appeared to do little damage for the moment, but every little would help. But I wanted to start seeing blood. Once blood started to flow, the dragon would weaken. "Hawke, I'll keep its attention here. Get on its body and get stabbing. I'll make sure it doesn't leave the ground."

I didn't see him move, but I heard is agreement as I kept my shield up, continuing to taunt the dragon, swiping and stabbing only at its head. More than once it came far too close for comfort, only my speed keeping its jaws from taking something important. But each time I struck, the more I seemed to hurt it. Not by drawing blood, but no creature can take hit after hit to the head without starting to feel it.

So it decided to try and escape. But I was too fast, using my Thu'um to ensure it couldn't take off. Then it roared, its head rolling back, and I knew Hawke had finally struck. The dragon spun in a half-circle, whipping its tail around, causing me to leap over it. I could see Hawke with his sword buried in its back. With its back exposed, I dumped my shield and leapt on too. Placing myself a couple of metres behind him, holding my sword in both hands, I pointed it down and stabbed, finding a good gap between its scales. The dragon roared again, and I yelled at Hawke to just get stabbing.

I must have struck at least half a dozen times before the dragon managed to shrug both of us off its back. I could see it now walked funny, staggering from the wounds Hawke had left between its front legs. With him out of the way, I used my Thu'um again. I was starting to feel the effects of using it, but my body could withstand at least a couple more before feeling exhaustion.

"Hawke, I use my Thu'um once more. If its head remains still, we attack its neck. An old ploy, but one that's usually successful. Ready?"

He yelled he was, so I waited for the dragon to be in perfect position. I didn't completely freeze it in place, but it was enough for us to get in close. I roared as I just stabbed as quickly as possible, driving my sword up to its hilt once, twice, three times and more. Blood now flowed, and its front legs gave out suddenly. All Hawke and I did was change how we stabbed, now downwards, not enough for us to start sawing away, but the gaps were noticeable.

The dragon tried to stand, so I moved slightly, swinging my sword horizontally, hacking away at its leg. It took more than a dozen swings, but its leg gave way. The dragon roared, and its end was definitely near. I noticed Hawke doing the same thing as I moved to its face. Its eyes watched me, and I could see the hate and fury in its gaze. It was not like dragons I had fought on Skyrim. Not at all. No, this creature was something else entirely.

Pointing the tip of my sword at its eye, I simply said, "Give my regards to Alduin."

Driving my sword into the eye, I'm sure the sword went straight through its brain. Its head dropped to the ground, the dragon grunting a final time before it stilled. I slumped immediately, feeling drained as Hawke stepped backwards and collapsed onto her arse. "Bloody hell, are they always that tough?"

"Can be," I muttered, "That one was a bastard though."

I staggered to where she'd sat down, sitting down beside her. We sat there in silence, sucking in deep breaths, as the others filtered slowly towards us. "Um… Did we actually help at all?" Bethany wondered.

I looked at her and smiled. "You did. You all did. You either kept it distracted, or you slowly but surely hurt it. But that was definitely a High Dragon. I've only fought one or two tougher than that."

"And that was your gift?" Bethany asked.

"You've seen me use it before."

"But not like that. Not when fighting a dragon. That was…"

"Crazy. Yes, I know. I can be sometimes." I looked at her, noticing the look on her face. I'd seen it often enough. After the previous night, her feelings for me were clear.

Helping us to our feet, there was no point hanging around. Bethany and Solona helped heal Jansen a little more before we helped him to his feet, and together we left the mine behind. He couldn't tell us much about the miners who were died as he hadn't known them well, but figure the mine's owner would at least know names, and might notify next of kin.

It took us a couple of days to return to Kirkwall. The first thing we did was return Jansen to his family. All six of us found our hands shaken by half of mini-Ferelden. Hawke then disappeared to let the owner of the mine know the situation. Whether he'd ever re-open the mine would be his decision, but I think he'd have trouble recruiting miners if the story spread of a dragon in the mountains.

Gathering at the Hanged Man that night, there was cause for a little celebration at least. We had all now fought a dragon and lived to tell the tale. As we sat back, the rest excitedly regaling each other with what we'd done, I could only sit back with grim satisfaction. I still didn't like killing what I considered my brethren, but there was something about that particular dragon that I found unsettling. It was in its eyes. I couldn't place it, but maybe I was overthinking.

I had learned we lived in the Dragon Age because they had apparently returned centuries after disappearing. I was left wondering how many of them were out there, if any of them spoke our language, and if I'd have to fight one again.


	15. Vanishing Point

I was less an ambassador and more a problem solver nowadays. Not that I minded because, let's be honest, I was ambassador in name only. Aedan had sent me here to get out from under his feet, trying to do me a favour. In many ways, he had. What I'd found myself doing certainly beat sitting in an office or study all day, looking over paperwork, bored out of my brain. Hawke, Varric and myself were almost a triple act, working together constantly, the rest of our friends helping out where and when they could. Hawke spent most of her time establishing a reputation with the people of Kirkwall, accepting the city was now her home and where her future was. I continued assisting the people of Ferelden. Many missed home but were doing their best to make Kirkwall their future.

After the events at the Bone Pit and that night in the tent, Bethany went out of a way to let me know what she thought and felt about me quite often, though we were both taking things slowing. Seeing me as the Dragonborn, fighting one of my brethren, I think lit a fire in her belly. She would now stop by the embassy more often than her sister, and she had invited me to the Hanged Man just to have a drink with her alone for the first time a couple of weeks after the event. Solona made fun of me as I dressed myself, wanting to make at least half a decent impression.

"Can't get enough?".

"It's just a drink, Solona. That's all for now. Taking it slowly."

"True, but have you actually slept with her yet?" Solona asked bluntly. She giggled as I looked at her, jaw agape. "Just wanted to compare notes with her once you had."

"Seriously?"

"I talk about you all the time with the servant girls, Uhtred. I've noticed Shanni has completely backed off now. I guess you warned her off?" I nodded. "Anyway, it's not just about your prowess in bed, it's all the other things you do too."

"Fair enough. No, I haven't slept with her yet. Like with you, I'm taking my time, making sure it's right for both of us."

"So you care about her?"

"I do. But I'm also being careful, because I don't want issues with Hawke if it goes wrong, as I take it you heard her warning about breaking her heart."

"I think Varric is taking bets on who'd win the fight. You'll be glad to know that odds are in your favour."

"Because I'm Dragonborn or because…?" She shrugged as I put on my jacket. "Well, it doesn't matter. There won't be a fight, at least between us."

Bounding down the stairs, I was just about to open the door when Solona asked, "Should we expect you home tonight? If so, will you be returning alone?"

I turned back towards her, noticing she was about to crease up with laughter. I'm not sure if at my appearance or not. "Yes to the first question. I don't know to the second."

"We'll wait up either way, my lord," Gawen said, popping his head out from the kitchen, no doubt trying to help me.

The sun was starting to disappear as I headed into Lowtown. Dressed as I was, there was no missing I attracted attention, not all of it good. Occasionally I would find myself followed. I would not always turn to face whoever it was. It would depend on how close they got to me, and if my sixth sense that they were armed kicked in. I was also a target for merchants, who would almost plead with me to stop at their stall to purchase their goods. Then there were the poor, who would be looking for a handout. While I empathised with them, I also knew some of them were faking. It was just hard to know who was really down on their luck, and who was just trying to take advantage of our good nature.

Bethany was waiting at the bar when I entered the Hanged Man. She smiled upon seeing me, stepping forward as we kissed each other on the cheek. I offered to buy the first round, a glass of wine for her, a tankard for me. I wasn't planning on drinking too much, though we did plan on eating. I did find it strange we would meet where we always did, Bethany admitting straight away that she found comfort in the familiar.

We found ourselves away from the crowd in a private room, where we could talk quietly. We sat close together on a bench seat, my arm on the ledge behind her head, her body turned towards me. We made small talk for a little while before I started to ask questions, getting to know who she really was. We'd spoken often, but always as part of a group. The last time we'd had true privacy was during that week away. But that was when we were still feeling each other out, the first tentative steps towards something bigger.

"What was life like in Lothering for a mage outside the Circle?"

"Lonely," she admitted, "I couldn't trust anyone outside my family. If I even showed the slightest hint of magic, even in front of a friend, whispers would eventually begin, and those whispers would reach the templars. Considering my father was who he was, we couldn't take the risk. Once I showed signs of magic, I was warned I had to be careful."

"You're certainly talented."

That compliment resulted in a smile. "Thank you. It's the result of lots of practice and training."

"If I may ask a difficult question, what puts you off about the Circle? I've made my opinion well known, but…"

"The Circle is little more than a prison, the templars as guards who have the ultimate say in whether we live or die. And I've seen Tranquil and that is a fate worse than death. However, it was the fact I didn't want to leave my family, and my father definitely didn't want to see me in the Circle. He spoke of it, but I think he kept some of the harsher truths from us, or at least his children. I think mother knows every sordid detail possible, which is why she was insistent I be protected."

"That's what mothers are like."

"I understand your mother…"

"She passed on long ago now, or so it seems. I have no other family, well, at least in Skyrim. Aedan and Fergus are like brothers, but they're not blood."

"And you have no idea how you ended up in Thedas?"

I shrugged. "I've been told it was the will of the gods. They like to do that to me. Give me test after test."

"You must have passed every single one so far."

"I have to. If I don't, either I die or someone I care about dies. Even then, the gods like to take those I care about from me."

"I guess all we can do is keep on fighting."

"Story of my life."

"Do you miss Ferelden?"

"In some ways, I do. Aedan and Fergus are there. And there are some good memories. But I'll be honest. Mostly I was glad to leave it behind. Plenty of painful memories too. You?"

"I miss Lothering. It was my home from the day I was born until the day I left. It's the small things really. Kirkwall is so large, you're just another face in the crowd. A city of strangers, I call it."

"You have some friends though."

She smiled at me. "I do. But I think certain people have other ideas."

"They do, but it would depend on her." She leaned forward, the kiss soft and sensual. I immediately pulling her in close and deepened the kiss. When she whimpered, I knew I could have suggested leaving there and then, and she would have agreed. I broke the kiss soon after, seeing her cheeks were red. "Well, I think that answers my question at least."

I figured ordering dinner and another round of drinks would be the best idea, but she was certainly more touchy-feely after that kiss, running a hand down my bare arm, or leaving her hand on my thigh as she leaned in close. After ordering dinner, we shared another kiss, and I enjoyed inhaling her scent. I'm not sure what perfume it was, but it was divine, particularly once I started to kiss her neck. Hearing her moan in my ear suggested I should probably stop, lest we do something in the tavern we should probably do in privacy.

Thankfully our food arrived, and we ate in relative silence, sharing the occasional glance and smile. Once we finished, we remained sitting where we were, chatting about nothing of particular consequence, imbibing a little more alcohol, and occasional cuddling and kissing each other. I think we were trying to be sensible as possible though. We were in the middle of another make-out session, our hands starting to wander ever so slightly, when a cleared throat was followed by the owner telling us that he was closing up for the night.

We walked hand in hand back to her place. "I'd invite you in, Uhtred, but…"

"I had a good night, Bethany."

Even in the moonlight, I saw the smile light up her face. "So did I."

I kissed her again, holding her tight against me. Again, I earned myself a little whimper, and I think if I suggested heading back to the embassy, she'd follow in a heartbeat. But something was holding me back. I didn't want to rush into things. Holding both her hands after we broke apart, I know I was smiling too. "Goodnight, Bethany."

"Goodnight, Uhtred." And, with a final, quick peck on the lips, she wandered inside. I waited until I heard the door was locked before heading back to the embassy. By that time of night, it was practically deserted. Criminals might still operate, but most were smart enough not to bother me. Keeping the noise to a minimum as I opened the door to the embassy, I didn't have to worry about creaking stairs as they were made of stone. At the top, I did my usual nightly check, seeing Solona snuggled up in bed fast asleep, so I simply headed back to my bedroom and hoped for some pleasant dreams.

Waking early the next morning, I dressed and wandered out into the hall. Solona's door was wide open but she was up and awake, reading a book by candlelight. She looked up and smiled, gesturing for me to join her. Sitting next to her, she put the book down and simply asked, "How was your date?"

"Good. Great. We had a lot of fun. A few drinks and maybe a lot of making out."

"But you came home alone?"

"I didn't want to bring her back just yet. Like with you. Like with most women I've been with, I'm taking my time, making sure it's right."

"I bet she would have been up for it had you asked." I couldn't help laugh as she was probably right. "So you're saying you could have got laid last night but you didn't? That's a first."

"Well, if I were to bring Bethany back, you'd probably know about it."

"And I know for a fact she'd be a very lucky woman."

"What about you, Sol? Any gentlemen showing their interest?"

She shrugged, but the slight colouring of cheeks suggested something. "Ah, have you received a proposition?"

"More than one, to be honest."

"And…?"

"Like you, I'm taking my time. I'm still young and there's no rush."

I gave her a cuddle. "Well, here's to the future for both us. Maybe this time we'll be lucky in love, eh?"

"What's the plan otherwise?" she asked, purposely moving away from our love lives.

"No idea, to be honest. I feel like we're just waiting for this expedition to get started. I guess we can start looking for odd jobs here and there to tide us over, keep the embassy ticking over. Did you send that letter I wanted?"

Solona nodded. "Yes. Your brother won't be happy, but surely he'll see the reason why."

"I'm not a diplomat nor a trader. I'm a man of action. I'll remain in Kirkwall, I'll remain an employee of the crown, but someone else can do this job. Someone better who is more suited to sitting in an office each day. That means I'll probably have to move out though. I've already started looking for places."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"To start with, sure, no problem. But… Well, I won't tempt fate. Let's just see how things go. I'll definitely be asking any of the servants if they'd like to join."

Solona laughed. "Uhtred, they're all going to join you. Gawen respects the hell out of you, Shanni adores you, as do the other two. Trust me, everyone will follow you but I'll eventually make my own way. Don't want to be under your feet constantly."

It sounded like a plan, and I received a letter from Aedan within ten days of our conversation. He was surprisingly understanding, as I was sure he'd have been furious. But he also knew I wasn't a diplomat at heart, so he asked I return to Denerim first and I could return to Kirkwall with the new ambassador, my new role yet to be determined.

As for what we were doing in Kirkwall, Varric kept us informed of the expedition, letting us know that zero hour was fast approaching. It had taken months to get everything organised, but we would be heading into the Deep Roads without official Warden backing. We would be on our own without any help nor chance of rescue. And considering we were looking for 'fortune and glory', and not taking the fight to the darkspawn, I don't think anyone would be sending search parties if we disappeared.

To keep the boredom at bay, I took the occasional odd job around town or continued to help Hawke if she needed it. We would help nearly anyone and everyone, particularly mages, but once or twice we found ourselves helping templars again. Never to round up escaped mages or apostates, but just occasionally they'd need help with something they couldn't do themselves. Hawke and I agreed that doing so would keep our name in the Knight-Commanders good books.

One such time we helped a templar was a real headscratcher. It didn't start out directly by helping him. 'Help Wanted' posters would litter the walls of either Hightown or the Gallows. More often than not they'd be on the Chantry Board, though occasionally people didn't want the Chantry knowing their problems. One such poster was about the missing wife of a minor noble. Hawke approached me, piquing my curiosity, as a missing person could be an interesting mystery to solve. Plus, as I've said often enough by now, it gets me out of the office.

Solona was always keen to help out too, so the three of us headed to the address stated on the letter. Straight away, there was something about Ghyslain de Carrac I didn't like. First impressions are usually, though not always correct, but I'm usually right first time. He was polite enough, inviting us in, his servants offering refreshments as we took a seat in his sitting room.

"Okay, your letter states that your wife has gone missing. Can you give us any more details?" Hawke asked.

Ghyslain was immediately uncomfortable. "Are you sure she didn't just leave you?" I added.

That received a defiant glare, that wilted as I just gazed back at him, hoping to give my infamous 'dead eyed' look. "We had our issues, I won't deny that. But what marriage doesn't?"

"You ever hit her?" I asked. I can understand arguments and raised voices. But I don't tolerate violence, from either person. And I just had a feeling…

"No, I'd never hit Ninette. But… She had a way of pushing my buttons."

"So it was just raised voices, arguments and… threats?" Hawke asked, now leaning forward, elbows on her knees. I could see one hand balled in a fist, her other hand covering it.

Ghyslain sighed. "I thought she was having an affair. She'd be gone at funny hours. Wear new clothing clearly not meant for my eyes. She was… happier."

"So she probably has left you then," I stated.

"Look, I even have an idea who the other man is. All she needs is to be given the truth that this man will not be able to give her the life she craves. With me, she has all that she wants. All she needs is to be dragged home and I can make things right."

Solona and Hawke both scoffed at the use of those words. "'Dragged home?' Those words right there tell me everything we need to know about this marriage," Solona stated harshly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ghyslain stated, holding up and waving both hands, protesting his innocence.

"When did she go missing?" Hawke wondered.

"Two weeks ago. No sign or word from her since. Look, if you don't want to help me, fine. Don't. But my wife is still missing. The only other person who might know where she is might be Jethann. You'll find him at the Blooming Rose."

We did find Jethann there, and he immediately thought we wanted his services. We tried not to make him too uncomfortable with the questions, but it was immediately apparent the two had at least an emotional relationship. If it was physical, none of us were inclined to ask. He told us what we had already guess. Ninette had left her husband. The bad news is that he didn't know where Ninette was. Again, we were pointed in the direction of someone who might know.

A templar by the name of Emeric.

The good news was that Jethann could tell us where he was basing himself. It appeared the two had established some sort of rapport. It wasn't a real surprise, the templars had used other workers in the establishment, and I had a feeling Jethann gathered information useful to interested parties. Whatever the case, we had a destination. We would be heading to Darktown.

I don't think templars ever went down to Darktown. I knew the guard never did, conversations with Aveline suggesting they looked after Hightown, would occasionally head into Lowtown if it would help, but Darktown was on its own. That meant it was infested with criminals and thugs. And those with no experience of the place would soon find themselves down a dead end alley, with little chance of walking out of it alive.

He could fight, I'll give him that. He had half a dozen thugs surrounding him, his back against the wall. Once his eye caught us approaching, he surprised them by going on the attack, and the four of us cut them down with comparative ease. Once six bodies were on the ground, he thanked us as we made introductions. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he knew of Hawke, and knew me by name. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not regarding myself.

"Why are you here?" he then asked.

"We're looking for someone named Ninette. We've been tasked by her husband to locate her," Hawke replied.

"I don't know of any husband. Did you by chance speak to Jethann?"

"That's who sent us to find you."

"Come with me, we'd be best leaving here and talking up on the surface." Once back in the relative safety of Lowtown, we found a table and benches for us to sit down and discuss what he had found. "Okay, here's what I know. Ninette is not the first one to disappear. From what I've managed to ascertain, at least a dozen women have disappeared over recent weeks. What's worse is that there's no trace, no bodies. Nothing. I'm working on little more than a few whispers and hoping I chance upon some evidence. The guard are trying to assist, but they are stretched thin as it is with a million of their own problems. The templars, as I'm sure you would have guessed, have their own too. In addition to trying to find these women, I'm also trying to locate a mage, who I believe might be another victim."

"Any idea where we can start looking?" Hawke asked.

"I've heard rumours of something suspicious taking place at the foundry. That was apparently where the mage was last sighted."

"Well, that's not good," I muttered half-sarcastically.

"I'd go check myself, but… Well, I'm only one man, and after what's just happened, I'll admit I'm a little out of my depth here. I'm used to looking after a bunch of rather docile mages, not traversing the infested streets of this city."

He gave us a little more information before we shook hands and parted, Emeric stating he would wait for us either outside the Gallows or, during the evenings, at the Blooming Rose. A joke or two was made, though he insisted it was a good place to gather information. Hawke and I agreed we were going to need more people, and it was likely we'd get nothing done by the end of the day, so we would head to the foundry the next morning.

The three of us were joined by Bethany, Isabela and Varric. It wasn't a bad idea, in the end, with two warriors, two rogues and two mages. The foundry was in an out of the way back street of Lowtown. It was incredibly noisy and the smell was horrendous. Once inside, the heat was oppressive. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who started sweating immediately. The noise, loud from the outside, was beyond deafening inside. Hawke and I made do with hand signals.

And how we didn't die immediately, I'll never know. But whoever or whatever was inside decided to summon a whole bunch of monsters. The desire demon took my attention, thinking if we killed that, it would solve the immediate problem. But the abominations and shades put a hold on that idea, Hawke and I linking up as usual, Isabela helping out with her dual weapons, forgoing her bow as we were fighting inside. That left Varric with his crossbow and the two mages, who were of invaluable assistance as always.

I hated fighting abominations. Give me someone with a sword, or sword and shield, most of the time. They used magic, which was a pain in the arse for a non-mage, and were just ugly bloody things. Killing them was a pleasure. The mages managed to distract the shades enough that Hawke and I could weave our way towards the desire demon. We didn't mess around, ducking and jumping out of the way of its attacks, and once we were both in position, we skewered it. Once it faded and disappeared, we turned around and dealt with the remaining shades.

After checking for wounds, not bothering to heal the minor ones we had, we continued our search. There was no sign of any workers, though I think we were in a 'quieter' part of the foundry. There was none of the machinery one would expect in a steelworks, so could only assume they were in another part of the foundry. There was no point calling out to see if anyone was around, I doubt we would have heard, and after finding another few shades, which we handled with relative ease, we finally stumbled upon a gruesome discovery.

What remained was obviously human. I'd seen similar things enough times that it didn't bother me. I heard Solona mutter something, glancing to see her head away and bend over to be sick. I didn't blame her. Bethany just looked away, as did Varric. Hawke took a knee next to me as we looked over the body parts.

"Do you think it's her?" he asked.

"Well, it's either Ninette, that mage Emeric was talking about, or one of the others who've disappeared recently." I used my dagger to move the parts around and found the remains of a hand. On the hand was a ring. I didn't wait for permission to take it. "We can show this around and perhaps find out who these remains are."

Gathering back outside, I gave Solona a gentle rub on the back as I hugged her, making sure she was okay. She wasn't too upset, and I think we'd seen worse outside the Bone Pit just recently, but I think what we had seen was just too much. I asked Bethany if she was okay too, and all she wanted was a hug, receiving a rather nice quiet comment in my ear in return.

Returning to the Gallows, we found Emeric at the bottom of the stairway. He was surprised to see us again so quickly, though after explained what we'd seen, and I'd shown him the ring, he knew we hadn't exactly been successful either. While he didn't recognise the ring, he suggested we return to Ghyslain and see if he could identify it. I think we all had a bad feeling that he'd know it very well.

Our fears were confirmed when we were gathered in his sitting room once again. He asked us about our progress and I silently handed over the ring, gauging his reaction. While he didn't break down in tears, I saw his lip tremble and I knew he was just about keeping it together in front of us. "What happened to her?" he finally asked.

I glanced at Hawke, who returned a subtle shake of the head. "You don't want to know, and it doesn't really matter. Just rest assured that we will eventually find who did it."

"You don't know?"

"Unfortunately whoever was responsible had long since disappeared. But along with us, the templars are involved and we will also be approaching the city guard about this."

"Thank you."

Hawke and I headed straight to guard headquarters, hoping to speak to the captain. He wouldn't give us the time of day, but we did run into Aveline and explained everything to her. That's when she decided it was time to share some of her own problems with us. Hawke and I didn't hesitate in offering our assistance once she had explained it all.


	16. Countdown

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't help but open my eyes and smile at the sight of the person who lay next to me. We hadn't done anything the previous night except talk before going to sleep. We talked about anything, and I'm sure we'd already repeated the same conversations, but we'd generally learn something new each time. I simply rested my head on a hand as I watched her sleep. She must have known or sensed it eventually, as when her eyes fluttered open, she was immediately embarrassed.

"You were watching me," she said before yawning.

"Aye, I was."

"Why?"

"Can't think of anything to say that won't sound completely corny."

"Try me. You'll either get a kiss or a laugh."

"Okay, how about you're one of the most beautiful women I've woken up next to?"

That earned me one hell of a kiss, moulding herself into my body, enough that she would have felt something press into her, that definitely made her stop to have a giggle. "Oh, well, now that is something." She looked into my eyes. "It's been a while, right?"

"No shame in admitting it has. After Leliana, there were a few nameless women. I was in a bad place."

"And since arriving in Kirkwall?"

"My bed has been rather lonely."

"I could stay more often, if you'd like?"

Caressing her cheek, the smile broadened. I simply loved the feeling of her skin against my palm. "I'd like that very much," I replied, leaning down to kiss her. She eventually rolled so she was on top of me, straddling my groin, and it took all self-control in the world not to do something else other than make out with her. Her eyes suggested the same thing, and to be honest, it was only a knock at the door, Gawen announcing breakfast was ready, that stopped us giving in to our mutual desires.

"Soon, Uhtred?" she asked quietly.

"Definitely," I said with a last kiss before we got out of bed.

We headed downstairs together, Solona polite as always, Bethany taking a seat next to me, sitting as close as possible. I noticed the approving look of Gawen. "Will the young lady be staying often, my lord?"

"I'm not…"

"I would like that very much, Gawen. But it is obviously only at the invite of Uhtred."

"Bethany, move in already. We know how much you like each other," Solona exclaimed.

I couldn't help laugh. I did notice Bethany blush. Leaning into her, I whispered, "There is no rush to do anything. Like other matters, there is no problem with taking our time."

"I do like sharing a bed with you, even if it is only to sleep. My bed is very cold and lonely too."

Solona and Shanni just burst into fits of giggles. The pair of them continued to joke as Bethany and I finished breakfast before I headed upstairs to change into my armour. Her robes were lying on a hook for her to change into as she'd worn undergarments in bed. In the faint light through the window, I could see the shadow of her body through the fabric and I know I stopped whatever I was doing and watched. She noticed me looking and simply smiled. "You're rather fit too."

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Uhtred, part of me would like to take everything off now and let you have a look. But then we'd be distracted, as there is no way I'd say no once I've done that, and we have things to do."

"You're not the first to distract me."

That made her smile. "Well, at least I definitely have your attention."

Heading downstairs, I told Solona I was heading out, escorting Bethany all the way home first, sharing such a long, meaningful kiss before parting that I nearly forgot what I was meant to be doing, before I headed to the barracks.

Hawke and Varric were already waiting for me, and once Aveline appeared, we wasted little time heading out, Aveline explaining on the way her plan. Like so often, we would be heading near or into the mountains, where Aveline believed bandits were ambushing caravans either along the coast, or those who took routes through the mountains.

I don't know what the hell was going on, or what exactly we walked into, but the next couple of hours of our lives were some of the most death-defying we'd had since arriving in Kirkwall. There were only four of us, and I still can't count the number of thugs we left dead. Aveline definitely stood out in her guard uniform, so I guess she was the target, which no doubt confirmed some of her suspicions.

I was just happy to finally be fighting humans. Not mages. Not monsters. Nothing magical. Just people armed with steel weapons like myself. The four of us worked well together, Aveline, Hawke and I all armed with sword and shield, linking up and protecting each other. We couldn't form any sort of shield wall, there was only the three of us, but it didn't matter. Hawke and I had worked alongside each other that we knew how we moved, so could use our sword and shield in tandem with the other. And Aveline was pretty bloody good herself, and quickly picked up and adapted to how we worked.

That's not to say we didn't take licks. All of us cried out from taking a wound, though nothing that would stop us going forward. With no mages, we had to rely on potions to keep us going. And all that did was make us fight that little bit harder. Watching my sword thrust through someone's gut, or strike them down from shoulder to hip, or vice versa, watching their blood fly… I let the anger, hate and rage fuel me, along with the adrenaline of battle. I remembered the words of my old Guildmaster, stating I shouldn't let such emotions fuel me as I fought, but I'd found it made me more ferocious, and I'd ignore minor wounds to ensure I killed the enemy in the end. Probably not always the healthiest way of fighting, but I was still living, and all my enemies were dead.

We must have fought at least three to four groups of warriors. Some were similar to us, with sword and shield. Others dual-wielded. We did have problems with the occasional archer, though Varric managed to take care of them, most of the time anyway. The last group we fought was the largest, with the best warriors, and how the four of us managed to survive… Well, I know exactly how we survived. I used my Thu'um. I tried my best to live by the Way of the Voice, even when no longer living on Tamriel. I don't know if the gods were watching, but I tried to follow the words of the Greybeards. But when it came to saving the arse of my friends and I, well, there was really no argument. I was going to use my Thu'um.

Of course, that scared the shit out of the enemy, and Varric had no issue with shooting in the back those trying to run away. We did try and take a prisoner or two, but every single one fought to the death. They just wouldn't surrender, even if disarmed, they'd try and fight us. I had no idea who would eventually pick up all the bodies, but we must have left a long trail of them. The three of us were covered in blood by the end, thankfully none of it ours, our shield and swords also running red. We looked around at the carnage, Aveline muttering to herself. Hawke, Varric and I were just happy to have survived another fight.

Walking back to Kirkwall, Hawke had to ask, "So, Aveline, what do you think?"

"They were well organised and seemed to know exactly the route the patrol would have taken. They could not have got that information without having an inside man."

"Hang on, we were actually on the route? But that means…" I trailed off as Aveline just looked at me and nodded.

"Exactly, Uhtred. Whichever poor bastard had this route wouldn't have lasted a minute."

Back in Kirkwall just as night was beginning to fall, Aveline headed straight to barracks, stating she would take our findings directly to her captain. I said we would wait at the embassy for her word, with an invite to the Hanged Man readily accepted. The three of us took a seat in my office, discussing what we'd found and ideas about what it was about.

"Definite inside job," Varric stated, "Those were now ordinary thugs. They remind me of the Carta."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Few things. They obviously had the right information. They were well armed, well trained, and knew exactly where to ambush us. The only thing that caught them by surprise was the fact there were four of us, and the Dragonborn was in our ranks. But I agree with Aveline. The whole thing stinks. I just wonder who would be willing to sell them fellow guardsman out…"

"I guess everyone would be under suspicions, except Aveline," Hawke suggested.

"There's enough corruption within Kirkwall without the guard needing to get their payday too," Varric added, a little sadly.

"I wonder who?" I asked more myself than them, placing my feet on the desk, leaning back and staring out the window, "Is it just about money? Power? Someone with an axe to grind against certain people?"

Solona wandered in from upstairs, asking plenty of questions about what we'd been up to. I think she was further disappointed to have been left behind the longer we spoke, though our conversation was halted by the door bursting open and Aveline appearing, out of breath. "You run here from the barracks?" I asked, the laugh not escaping my mouth when it was obvious she was terrified.

"Donnic… Lowtown.. Help…" she managed to get out between deep breaths.

The five of us sharing a glance and got to our feet, Solona running upstairs to grab what they needed. Five minutes later, Aveline was leading the way as we were jogging to Lowtown, explaining everything she'd discovered. It did nothing but confirm our worst suspicions. And if we didn't move fast enough, another guardsman was going to die.

We were almost too late, the guardsman surrounded by at least a dozen thugs. Hawke and I released a war cry to take their attention… then we slaughtered them. There was no sign of anyone taking a prisoner this time. We struck to kill. Limbs were torn from bodies. More than one lost their head. Blood ran across and pooled on the ground. If it didn't pool, it sprayed across their colleagues or us. Donnic simply leaned back against the wall and watched us wipe the floor with them.

Aveline was immediately by his side, asking a million and one questions. I couldn't help share a glance with all my colleagues, all of us sharing a smirk, as what was happening was rather obvious. We eventually cleared our throats, Aveline looking back at us, blushing brightly, as we got to the bottom of the issue.

Once we'd checked the satchel of its contents, and putting together what Aveline had learned earlier at the barracks, the look in her eyes was sheer murder. "You're not going to do anything stupid now, are you, Aveline?" Hawke asked.

"Not stupid. But I will do what's right. Are you coming with me?"

I don't think any of us was going to refuse, falling in behind Donnic and Aveline as they led the way back to barracks. There must have been something on her face, as her fellow guards either leapt out of her way, or joined in behind us, as we marched through until reaching the captain's quarters. By now, all senior officers under the captain was now following us. The five of us waited outside as Aveline burst into his office, followed by numerous other guard, the door quickly closed. We couldn't hear exactly what was said, but we certainly heard raised voices, many raised voices, growing louder and louder. The accusations must have been flying thick and fast. Then there was the sound of a scuffle before the doors burst open, the guard captain being hauled out by four men, each holding a limb as the captain squirmed against their hold.

"Take the bastard to the prison. We'll deal with him later. Let him stew for a little while," Aveline stated, "The rest of you, back to work for now. You'll find out all about it later."

Aveline turned back into the office, the five of us following slightly hesitantly. She was leaned over the large desk, palms and head down. It looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Hawke stepped forward, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Hawke. I'll admit, I really thought I was on my own there for a second, that they wouldn't believe me. But they couldn't dispute the evidence, not when Donnic and Brennan were there to back up my suspicions. That bastard would have been responsible for their deaths. The idiot kept correspondence in his desk. We'll take it to the Viscount tomorrow. I hope that bastard hangs."

It had been a long, tiring day, but that didn't stop me inviting Bethany to join me at the embassy that night for dinner. Solona made herself scarce, suggesting she would go hang out with one of her own friends, though that probably meant Hawke and the others. They were all aware of the burgeoning romance between Bethany and I. I'm sure we were the topic of conversation at certain times, but Hawke had made her feelings known, and no-one else had voiced an opinion either way.

We sat by the fire after dinner, Bethany sitting sideways on my lap, sharing a bottle of wine. I'd dismissed Gawen and the others for the night. I wanted complete privacy.

"Tell me a story, Uhtred."

"A story? What sort of story?"

"Tell me a story about the Dragonborn."

"There are many stories to tell. What sort of story would you like to hear?"

"A romantic one."

I didn't have to think long or hard about this one. There'd be an element of truth to it, and a whole lot of fiction. "During the times of the Dragonborn on Skyrim, he found himself involved in numerous events. There was the Dragon Crisis. The civil war which engulfed his home. There was the order of warriors that he fought alongside. The college of mages that he helped defend from a terrible enemy. And there was also the issue with vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Aye. Skyrim is home to many mythical beasts and monsters, and in long forgotten caves, you might find yourself facing down a powerful vampire. But the vampire I'm talking about isn't…" I trailed off with a sigh.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Tell me. Please…"

"The Dragonborn found himself working with a new organisation called the Dawnguard. Well, not new. They were actually ancient but reformed due to events taking place in Skyrim. They approached the Dragonborn to help, considering his gifts, and the Dragonborn was pleased to help.

After a couple of mundane tasks to help reform the Dawnguard, he was sent to an ancient crypt. The leader of the Dawnguard was not sure what was in this crypt, but it was something worth checking out. The Dragonborn fought through numerous enemies, including numerous vampires, until he found what he was looking for.

She was a vampire. She was gorgeous. And he fell in love with her."

"The Dragonborn and a vampire?"

"Aye. She was an ancient vampire. But she was no danger to him. She was friendly, and merely wanted help going home. The Dragonborn offered his assistance, and together they fought more vampires as they escaped the crypt. The mountain on which the crypt lay in was a long way from her home. For three days and nights they trudged through deep snow and snowfall. By night, they huddled together under a thin tent, eating the meagre food. And they talked a lot. She asked him numerous questions, the longer they talked, the more he realised she'd been asleep for centuries. What she thought of him, he never really knew.

After three days, they arrived at the shore, and he rowed her across to an enormous castle that lay on an island just off shore. Together they walked into the castle, where he realised her father was also a vampire, and he was lucky to get out alive. The vampire he rescued, as she called him her rescuer, walked out to ensure he was safe and to see him off. When she hugged him… He never wanted to let her go."

"He truly loved a vampire?"

"Of course. Sometimes you cannot help who you fall in love with."

"What happened?"

"The Dragonborn did not hear from the vampire for many days, even weeks. But one day, she appeared at the Dawnguard headquarters, stating she could explain everything. From that moment, the Dragonborn and the vampire were nearly inseparable, working together to end the vampire menace. And, slowly but surely, their feelings for each other grew. The Dragonborn was already in love, but the more he got to know her, the deeper his feelings. As for her, she had already realised he was a good man, but realised the lengths he would go to help her. He would have died for her."

"Wow…" Bethany whispered.

"She was aware of his feelings but, being a vampire, it made things awkward. And she had history that needed explaining. The one thing the Dragonborn promised is that he would always be a friend, and whenever she needed him, he would be there. That was the vow he made. That was the proof of his love for her.

They fought their way across Skyrim together and eventually had to face down her father in battle. Her father had made a singular mistake. He had threatened her very existence. When she admitted his love for the Dragonborn, he struck. But he met the blade of the Dragonborn instead, and the vampire lord could not withstand the power of a furious Dragonborn. Together, the Dragonborn and the vampire vanquished her father, and peace was restored to Skyrim."

"Did they stay together?"

"Knowing of the love the Dragonborn had for her, the vampire disappeared, and he thought he'd lost her. But she returned within a week, and it was on the steps of his home that she returned, walking in sunlight, her brunette hair shining, her cheeks a slight red, her green eyes dazzling like emeralds. The Dragonborn could only do one thing. Walk towards and kiss her, feeling the warmth in her hands as they touched his face. He's not ashamed to admit he wept. She was doing the same thing."

"She was cured?"

"Aye. She was cured. She was now human. And they could grow old together."

Bethany remained silent for a couple of minutes. "How much of that was true?"

"Everything up to the vampire being returned home."

"And after that?" I shrugged. It was a dream I'd had from time to time. "Is it what you hoped for?"

"Not realistic, but I did fall in love with her straight away. But I ended up here after ending killing Alduin, so I have no idea what happened to her. I've always hoped she was safe at least."

"Do you miss Skyrim?"

"Not anymore. I've found reasons to like Thedas."

She moved a little, resting a knee to either side of my body so she could meet my eyes. "I like you being here too," she said before leaning down to kiss me.

She must have liked the story, as I picked her up with ease a little later, her legs wrapping around me as I carried her upstairs, still kissing her, before laying her down on my bed. I may have used my mouth on her for the next hour or so. I certainly enjoyed it and I definitely heard no complaints from her.

I tired her out, so once I was under the covers, she cuddled into my side as I wrapped an arm around her. No surprise she was asleep rather quickly. I kissed her forehead and simply waited for sleep to take me as well.

* * *

It had been a week since the discovery made by Aveline. There was little surprise that she was promoted to captain, considering she was central to events. Within three days of taking control, a quarter of the guard had either been sacked or placed on disciplinary leave. The rumours of corruption had been true. Numerous guards were taking kickbacks and bribes. The move made her unpopular with many, but more backed her calls and the fact she was tackling corruption made her popular across Kirkwall.

I was still thinking about it when there was a light tap at the office door, looking up to see Gawen as usual. "A letter, my lord," he said, walking forward.

Taking the letter, I thanked him as I opened the envelope and quickly read its contents. "Who's it from?" Solona asked.

"Someone called Seneschal Bran. Letter has the seal of Kirkwall on it."

"The Seneschal works for the Viscount, Uhtred. Does it say what he wants?"

"Not much. Just that he wishes a meeting with myself and Hawke tomorrow. Wonder what he wants?" I looked at my colleagues, Solona and the other helpers. "Any ideas?" All of them shrugged. That wasn't surprising. "I don't really want another job. The expedition is on the verge of leaving. I would rather have left by now, but Bartrand keeps delaying."

Hawke showed up a couple of hours later with most of our friends in tow, handing over a similar looking letter. I think both of us just wanted the expedition to finally happen, but considering we'd been summoned for the next day, we agreed that finding out what they wanted from us couldn't be an altogether bad thing, though we had no idea what they wanted. We weren't sure to be concerned or not.

I don't think either of us expected a search and rescue mission. The target was the Viscount's son, a young man by the name of Seamus. Both of us immediately asked the Seneschal why he didn't ask the City Guard. He admitted that he'd already drafted in mercenaries, who had proven rather useless in trying to locate him. Having heard of our many good deeds, something I still wasn't particularly comfortable with, considering my position, he decided to approach us and see if we had any more luck. The Seneschal appeared rather desperate, explaining the Viscount was distracted by the fact his son was missing, barely sleeping or eating such was his worry. Hawke and I are not heartless, so agreed to help… for the right coin. The Seneschal promised to open the coffers of the city if we brought Seamus back alive.

What we discovered upon finding Seamus was… surprising. What we all immediately realised is that he had not been kidnapped. In fact, it looked like the mercenaries sent to find him were doing the kidnapping, though whether to return him to the Viscount or keep him for themselves, we didn't particularly wait to find out. But the major surprise was the fact he appeared to be friends with a qunari. Or he had been, as the qunari was now dead, Seamus was a mixture of upset and angry, and the woman he was arguing with ready to possibly kill him too, or at least hit him to shut him up.

"Are you Seamus?" Hawke asked, bringing their argument to a halt.

"I am," he replied cautiously, looking across our group. The usual suspects. Varric, Bethany, Isabela and Solona. "Who are you?"

"Not that it's particularly important, but I'm Hawke…"

"Oh, I've heard about you."

I laughed at Hawke as she waved a dismissive hand. "Good things, I hope, but moving on quickly, we've been sent here to find you. Is this woman bothering you?"

She scoffed in our direction. "Bothering? This fool thinks he's a qunari now."

"I never said I was qunari. I merely wish to understand them. And there was no need to murder my friend!"

"Guess that explains the dead body," I muttered.

"Look, your father wants you to come home, Seamus. He's worried sick about you."

Now it was his turn to scoff. "I'm surprised he even noticed I'm gone. I've told him time and again we should get to know these people. They are sitting near our walls yet we have not reached out a hand, made them feel welcome. So I thought I would do that instead."

"Your father thought you were kidnapped," Varric stated, "He would have sent the Guard, but they still have their own problems."

"Look, I don't give a shit what's going on here. All I know is that I was here first and the contract is mine." The woman then turned to Seamus. "Now, you little bastard, you will either come back peacefully or I'll truss you up first and drag your sorry arse back."

Hawke and I unsheathed at the same time. "Your contract is null and void, whoever you are. I suggest you run off back to whatever hole you crawled out of," I warned. All she did was smile before whistling. I had a quick glance around to see around a dozen now around us. All I did was return the smile, twirling my sword at the same time. "Oh good, more for us to kill then."

Hawke burst into laughter. "Bloodlust still not satisfied?"

"Oh, come on, she's a bitch and the rest of these people are probably idiots. Better off dead, I think."

"Hmmm. I agree. On three?"

We struck on one, the woman the first to fall. Seamus screamed and ran for cover as chaos descended and blood soon flowed. The death of their leader seemed to intensify the mercenaries hatred for us. That was fine, as that made them sloppy. Hawke and I cut down a number of them, leaving the rest as easy pickings for our colleagues. The only issue we had was with a dual-wielder, their speed with sword and dagger even giving someone like me a moment of pause. I always felt like the most talented only had eyes for me. Maybe it was because I was the biggest… usually…

Once the mercenaries were dead, Seamus popped his head out from where he was hiding, took one look at the bodies, limbs and blood, and promptly threw up. We probably had a bit of blood on us too. After he'd lost his breakfast and lunch, he staggered towards us, falling to his knees by the body of the qunari. I'm fairly sure he started to weep, but what flabbergasted us all was the fact he started to speak in their language. I'm not sure if it was a prayer or not, I still wasn't sure if the Qun was a religion or a complete way of life. But once he was done, he stood up, wiped his eyes, and walked towards us.

Escorting him back to Kirkwall, he explained that he had struck up a friendship with a couple of qunari, in particular the one who had been killed, who was named Ashaad. The mercenary we had spoken to, someone by the name of Ginnis, had been responsible for their murder, committing the act barely minutes before our arrival on the scene.

"So you like the qunari?" I wondered.

"Have you had much to do with them?"

"I fought alongside a fellow by the name of Sten during the Fifth Blight. Brave warrior. One of the most talented I've fought alongside. Giant of a man. He had my complete respect."

No-one else had. Seamus shook his head. "Well, apart from you, no-one has any idea what they are like as a people. They only remember the fact we went to war with them long ago."

"Well, to be fair, the qunari by the docks haven't exactly tried reaching out to us," Hawke stated.

"And the few qunari we have run into haven't been particularly friendly either," Varric added, no doubt remembering the Tal-Vashoth we've run into lately.

"It's not like we've been particularly welcoming though. I will admit they can be difficult people to understand, but they are not the evil caricatures the Chantry like to portray."

I couldn't help but agree with him on that point. We all chatted a little bit more about the qunari, Seamus telling us what he'd learned during his brief time with them. I think he was returning home with heavy heart, which was probably in the right place, but he was in over his head and out of his depth. If he wanted to help the qunari, or get to know them better, he could still do that within the safety of the city walls.

Retuning to Viscount's Keep, any thoughts of a happy reunion were quickly quashed as Seamus and his father quickly began to argue about the qunari. Our presence was practically ignored for a few minutes as Seamus let his father exactly what he thought about the qunari and his approach towards them. The Viscount gave as good as he got, calling his son a naïve fool. He was half-right at least.

Then they turned on us and asked for our opinion. We were all wise by staying neutral, merely stating the qunari appeared to be here to stay for the time being. Dialogue could be an option, but if they were not bothering us, perhaps not bothering them was the wisest cause of action.

Happy that we'd solved the issue within the day, our group headed back the Hanged Man, where Varric finally announced that the expedition would be ready to go the day after next. He suggested we started preparing any final letters that we wanted sent, just in case the worst happened. He didn't to put a downer on us, but we would be heading into the Deep Roads, and there was always a chance the expedition could go completely wrong.

That was what Solona and I spent the next day doing. For the first time ever, I wrote a last will and testament. I owned absolutely nothing, but left some last words for Aedan, Fergus and others in my life. I wrote Leliana a long letter about… everything. I never ended up sending that one, joining all the other unsent letters in the drawer of my desk.

The night before we were due to depart, it was little surprise that Bethany stayed at the embassy again. We didn't actually talk as much as any other night, though that was due to being lost with our thoughts more than anything, though she lay as close to me as possible in bed as possible, her body moulded against mine, holding my hands in hers against her chest.

Before we fell asleep, I made her one simple promise. We would all walk out of the Deep Roads alive.


	17. Expedition

I woke early the day we were due to depart. Bethany was still fast asleep, but I managed to extricate my limbs from hers without waking her up, taking a moment to watch her sleep in peace, before I dressed and headed downstairs. Heading to the office, I was on the verge of writing one final letter, the quill hovering above the paper, when I realised writing anything more was pointless. I'd written everything I needed to say. She knew how I felt about her. Putting words on paper wasn't going to tell her anything she didn't already know. I guess dying deep underground, possibly without her knowing, might leave her heartbroken, but I was confident in our success. This was yet another test of the gods. I'd passed every single one set so far. I wasn't going to fail this one.

Heading upstairs, Solona was still asleep, so I woke her up with a kiss on the cheek. Solona simply opened her eyes and I knew something was wrong. "You okay?" I asked as her face creased from obvious pain.

"I'm not very well, Uhtred. I came down with something yesterday and last night. You probably didn't hear me earlier this morning."

"Oh… You feel up to coming still?"

"Can I be honest? I feel terribly weak." I put a hand to her forehead and she felt very warm. "Must be the flu or something."

"Magic won't help?"

"Doesn't always work like that. And it's recommended you let illnesses pass naturally, otherwise you'll never grow immune to things."

"So you can't come?"

"I think it's best I don't, unless you want to carry me on your back for the next few days."

"It's fine. I'll let Hawke and the others know when we meet."

"Sorry. I know I'm letting…"

I shushed her. "Solona, you've already helped stop a Blight. I think you get a pass for this expedition."

She smiled as I kissed her cheek, tucked her in again, and told her I'd let Gawen and the others know she was unwell. Heading next door, it was time to wake up Bethany. Waking up, she grabbed me, kissed me a hell of a lot harder, then not so subtly suggested she was horny. That just made me laugh, as she could be quite suggestive when she wanted to be.

I took time assembling myself in armour. I still missed the armour I had worn during my adventures in Skyrim, even after all this time, but the armour I now had in Thedas was nearly as good as any I'd had before. I still didn't like wearing heavy steel, I'd always gone for light but strong armour. Nothing like Leliana's simple leathers. Mine was generally light enough to allow speed and movement but strong enough to stop most blades. After putting on the body armour itself, I put on my greaves and boots before my light gauntlets. My shins, upper legs and arms were exposed as always. I'd never worn full body armour. I found it far too constricting, but explained many of the scars I now carried.

Heading downstairs, our servants had prepared a large breakfast for us, Shanni not able to take her eyes off me as always, whenever I arrived at the table dressed in armour. Bethany joined me a little later, wearing some of her finest robes, though I know that appearances were deceiving, as though light, there was plenty of hidden protection. I know Solona had helped her over time, having learned secrets from other Wardens about mage protection during battle.

"How long will you be, my lord?" Gawen asked once he'd sat down. As always, the servants ate with us. They served us first, but as soon as everything was on the table, they were invited to sit with us. I'd long since said they could just sit down, but they wouldn't without me telling them to.

"I'm not sure. We could be a few days to a couple of weeks. It will depend on what we find."

"It's dangerous, isn't it?" Shanni asked, concern in her tone.

"It is. The Deep Roads are not for the faint of heart. But I have been down there before. Anders, another Grey Warden, has fought darkspawn before too. And you've met Hawke and some of the others. And I'm sure Bethany here will be just fine."

"I'll make sure the embassy keeps ticking over while you're gone, my lord," Gawen stated.

"Solona will still be here. She's unwell, so I'll have to leave her behind."

"I'll ensure she is cared for while you're gone, my lord."

"Thank you. Otherwise, this place won't be empty. Our jobs will be covered, at least sort of, while we're gone. But as it will be quiet, if you have family you would like to visit, if they're relatively local, by all means, take the time."

"Are you sure, lord?"

I couldn't help smile at him. "Gawen, I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it."

All four of them grinned at me, the two women chatting excitedly about being able to see their loved ones. "Thank you, lord," Gawen said quietly. I think he was immediately emotional. I just clapped him gently on the shoulder, earning a respectful nod of the head. "It has been a long time since I've seen anyone. It would nice to get away," he added.

"Go today, Gawen. As soon as we've left, pack what you need and go." I looked around the table. "Take two weeks, all of you. If I'm back earlier, Solona and I are more than capable of looking after ourselves."

One or two looked ready to question, then remembered what I'd just said about meaning what I said. I received another 'thank you' from the other three, eating the rest of my breakfast in silence as the four servants started to make plans. Bethany just looked at me occasionally, smiling away. I wasn't doing it to impress her, nor our servants. It was the right thing to do.

I'd packed a small pack with the necessities, attaching my sheathed sword and dagger to my belt, shield clipped to my back. I had my helmet for when we found darkspawn, but other than that, I was ready to go. Bethany had her favourite staff, suggesting it would come in handy against any darkspawn we would run into. Sounded good to me, my sword had killed more than enough of the bastards during the Blight. The four servants lined up by the door as we were about to go. The handshake from Thelen was warm and respectful, the hug from Valona rather shy. I think Shanni wanted to kiss me and a whole lot more, but she made do with a hug, while Gawen grabbed my hand with both of his.

"Be safe, lord," he said quietly.

I laid a hand on his shoulder again, meeting his eyes. "If I don't return…"

"No…"

"Wait, Gawen. If I don't return within two weeks, look in the second drawer of my desk. There's a little something for all four of you to get on with your lives. More than enough, to be honest. But you've earned it. All of you." I stood back and dipped my head. "You all have my thanks. And I hope to see you all again very soon."

The four servants returned the gesture I was now used to, arm across the chest, bow of the head. Bethany left first, myself last to leave. The four servants wished us all good luck and to be safe. There was little chance of us being safe, not in the Deep Roads, but even I knew that I was still alive only through luck at times. Wandering towards the gate we would be leaving through, Bethany holding my hand as always now, complimenting me for my generosity. I said, as always, that it was the right thing to do.

"I think Gawen wanted to cry," she said.

"He's a good man. I have a lot of time for him," I replied, "We've talked quite a bit. He's had a hard life, like most of his people. The elves here are treated very differently to where I'm from. There was a group called the Thalmor, who not only subjugated their own kind, but wanted man under their thumb too. The elves here… My heart goes out to him, at least. I'll make sure he and the others are looked after as long as they work for me." I paused, before chuckling. "The Uhtred of a few years ago would wonder what's happened to him."

"Well, then the Uhtred of now is a better man.".

We met the others at the gates. Varric was busy conversing with his brother, Bartrand. Anders would be joining us, as he was a Grey Warden, and would help sense the darkspawn. Isabela and Hawke were together. I was surprised she was accompanying us, but Hawke stated that she was insistent, and I guess Hawke just couldn't say no to her. Once I explained Solona couldn't come, Hawke thought for a moment. "Will two mages be enough?" she wondered.

Asking after the others, Hawke explained that Aveline was now far too busy considering she was Captain of the Guard, while Merrill and Fenris had their own things to do. Anyway, with us two warriors, two rogues and two mages, I guess we were confident there was little the Deep Roads could surprise us with.

"So, where's the entrance?" I asked as we finally departed.

"The dwarves blocked many of the old entrances when the darkspawn pushed us all the way back to Orzammar," Varric replied, "There are places to enter the Deep Roads all over Thedas. There is one north of Kirkwall in the mountains. It's about half a day's walk at most."

The dwarf was right, making the entrance just after noon. You would never have noticed it without looking closely at it. It wasn't similar to that of a cave or a mine. Bartrand explained that he had sent people up a few days earlier to start heaving some of the larger boulders out of the way, though the gap remaining still wasn't large enough, so Hawke and I had to heave one or two more rocks out of the way to allow us to enter.

I was one of the first to enter, alongside Bartrand and Varric, the pair believing my experience in the Deep Roads would prove invaluable. The incline leading up to the hidden entrance had virtually collapsed from centuries of non-maintenance, having to weave our way through the remains of what had probably once been a thoroughfare. It took at least an hour for us to work our way down until we were somewhere that at least looked slightly familiar.

It was clear this area of the Deep Roads had been long abandoned. Though there were signs that rivers of lava still flowed, there was no missing the corruption that had infested it. It wasn't just the smell. It was clear to see all around us, and the light provided by the lava flows had dimmed. We could still see, but once our group was together again, we asked the mages to provide a little light.

Bartrand was checking his map, glancing left and right. "Know which way to go?" I wondered.

"I may have spent years on the surface, but a dwarf never loses their stone sense. It dims over time if one spends too long on the surface, but I'll get us there."

I glanced at Anders. "What about you? Been around here much?"

The mage shook his head. "No. I only knew of this entrance, thanks to an old friend. That's not to say I haven't had the misfortune of walking along these infested roads. I still think this is madness."

"Yet you're here?"

"Despite everything, I'm still a Warden. And I still feel a sense of duty to assist."

Bartrand put away his map and gestured the way, Varric and Hawke falling in beside him. Anders mentioned he couldn't sense any darkspawn nearby, so there was no real organisation to how we walked. Glancing behind me, I realised I was again at the rear, though at least I now had Bethany for company. Walking along with a sword in one hand, we resisted the simple temptation of holding hands.

We'd travelled for at least a few hours, walking past nothing but more darkspawn corruption, though at least there was enough light from the lava that continued to flow, when our path ahead was blocked. Bartrand scratched his head. "This must be recent. I had no word of any further collapses on our route."

"If the darkspawn are responsible, they would have at least dug passages around it," I suggested, "That's what we found when trying to find the Anvil."

Considering we'd spent half the day looking for the entrance, we assumed it was now dark on the surface. We'd been on the march since then so agreed that stopping by the collapse for a rest wouldn't be a bad idea. At least if the darkspawn found us, they would only come from one direction. We were more than adequately supplied with tents, bedrolls, plenty of food, water and alcohol, if desired.

I'm not sure if anyone else was nervous about camping in the Deep Roads, but considering we'd spent at least a couple of weeks trying to find the Anvil, I wasn't concerned at all, offering to take first watch once the meal was eaten and everyone headed to bed. I didn't really have to stay on patrol, simply standing away from the camp, peering out into the darkness. I'll admit the silence was a little unnerving, a real reminder that we were very much alone. If the darkspawn fell upon us in great numbers, we were probably screwed.

Hawke woke up a few hours later to replace me, standing by my side as we watched. "Reckon they're out there?" she finally asked.

"The darkspawn?" I glanced to see her nod. "Absolutely. Anders is Wardens. They should sense when we're close. I think he can probably 'feel' them already, but he'll certainly be able to tell us when we approach a group of them. Or, at least, that's how I think it works."

"I've only ever fought them the once. Between you and me, that was more than enough. Monsters from your worst nightmares."

"I can only agree. You didn't witness what they carried about across Ferelden. The atrocities performed in Denerim."

"What happened near Lothering was bad enough. I can only imagine what they did elsewhere."

"Guess you're asking me all this because…"

"You fought them for at least a year and longer. I'm sure you would have picked up things from those Wardens you fought alongside."

"True, but it's nothing like actually being a Warden."

I managed a couple of hours sleep once I left Hawke to it. Packing up camp once we were all awake, we had to double back and find a passage, eventually finding one cut into the stone. The mages had to provide more light for us, Varric and Bartrand carrying torches too. I thought that might draw attention to us, but keeping our pace slow, we didn't see anything all day. I wasn't the only one to mention the fact we were probably being watched, but Anders didn't think or feel darkspawn were nearby, so that meant something else.

We camped again only once all of us were out on our feet. We'd walked for hours, not even stopping to eat. Bartrand would occasionally look at his map, but as we were passing through stone, not the Deep Roads, we could only hope and guess that we were heading in the right direction. He kept stating his stone sense was fine, and that we were headed in the right direction. I would have rather been walking along the main road itself, hoping we'd eventually turn back onto it soon.

The darkspawn made their presence known the next day. There was no more than a dozen of them, assuming they may have been a scouting party. We knew they were coming, Anders letting us know that they were getting closer and closer. The fight was short and sharp, wetting my sword with their blood for the first time since Amaranthine.

Gathering together after the fight, I simply said, "This is just the beginning."

I was half right. Again, it was a sense of our progress being observed. We did run into the occasional darkspawn patrol. Never taken by surprise as we knew they were coming, it was still a problem, wondering if we were heading into a whole pack of them. I might have fought a lot of darkspawn, but I still didn't know all that much about them. Nor did any of the Wardens with us because, to be honest, they were still rather new to the organisation, and had been too busy fighting off a Blight rather than learning all that much about darkspawn. They knew the basics, that was about it.

Camping again that night, knowing the darkspawn were ever more aware, two of us kept watch, a warrior and a mage. I stayed up with Bethany for no other reason than she was a bloody good mage. She was in no way nervous, but I knew fighting darkspawn did bring back a lot of bad memories. She didn't mention him too often, but there was no doubt that her fallen twin would have been on her mind. She appreciated the comforting arm around her as we kept watch, listening silently as she told me stories of their childhood.

Corruption still ran thick around us the next day. But our concerns immediately switched from darkspawn to something else. "Webs," I muttered, unsheathing my sword straight away.

"Don't like spiders?" Varric joked, or at least half-joked.

"No, I really, really don't. I have my faults. I have few fears. Spiders are the worst."

The webs started as few and far between, but it wasn't long before they were thick above us. I wasn't the only one to mention the fact you could hear them creeping above us. Tempted to ask one of the mages to light the webs on fire, I knew that would only cause who knows how many spiders to drop on our heads. Instead, our pace quickened slightly, hoping we'd at least leave the narrow path behind.

Arriving in what could only be a natural chamber, the spiders made their move on us. I didn't even bother counting, simply telling everyone to get back as I unleashed my Thu'um. The fire immediately took hold, spiders appearing through the flames. Now it was time to burn the webs, ordering the mages to do so. That illuminated the entire chamber, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one to nearly shit their pants at the size of the spider above us. Cutting our way forward, we just got out of the way as the spider dropped onto the ground. The sheer size of it was mind-boggling.

"How the hell do we kill that?" Hawke yelled.

"My Thu'um and a little bit of magic. Give me a moment."

We weren't exactly surrounded, but with our backs to the wall, we fought with renewed ferocity. Hawke and I worked together as a unit, Isabela at her side, two weapons never stopping. Varric's crossbow never seemed to stop firing, listening to the never-ending thwack of bolts hitting their mark. Bartrand reminded me a little of Oghren, armed with an enormous axe that never missed its mark. The two mages linked up their attacks. Spiders were not immune to anything, but they particularly hated fire.

But the small spiders were not the problem. The bloody big spider was. It watched us as we handled all the other spiders. I could see its many eyes. It was big. It was ugly. There was no doubt it was poisonous. It could probably kill us in an instant if it chose to.

When it made its move, it was faster than I thought possible. I had little time to set myself again for using my Thu'um, having to decide quickly which one to use. I eventually just settled on my force shout, blowing it clear across the other side of the cavern, where it landed on its back. The mages wasted no time flinging fire attacks at it as ever more spiders descended from the flames above us. Hawke, Isabela and I were now simply hacking away at anything that came close. The smells around us were even making me gag. The smell of burning webs. Burning spiders. Dead spiders.

The giant spider managed to right itself, though it was now injured, burn marks all over its body, and a couple of its legs were clearly broken. Despite that, it could still walk, it was clearly pissed off, and it only had eyes for me.

Good.

"Watch my back," I called.

The best way to fight your fears is to face them. I could feel the slight shake of my sword hand as I stepped forward. How could it not be shaking when the spider in front of me was bigger, probably stronger, and there was a good chance I was about to die. I thought it would have tried leaping at me, instead it spat, raising my shield just in time, though I could hear the sizzle of its poison.

Once it was close enough, I used my Thu'um again, this time freezing it in place. I didn't aim for its head or body this time. No, the best idea was to take out its legs, hacking away quickly, Hawke immediately joining in, hacking away at the legs on its other side. Its legs were long but not thick, managing to hack three away before the ice thawed. Now unable to move, I stepped back and ordered the mages to just light the damned thing on fire.

I'm sure we would all hear its screams for the rest of our time in the Deep Roads.

It was little surprise that one or two people threw up leaving the chamber. It was only upon leaving that I finally let my body release the shakes I'd held back, doing an all over body shake that earned one or two laughs. Holding up my hand, I watched it slowly settle down, shaking my hand a final time. As I said, I really hate spiders. After such a hectic battle, we agreed to make camp to rest and relax. There was no reason to rush ahead. I wasn't the only one feeling a little tired.

"That was just the start, wasn't it?" Bethany asked a little later, all of us gathered around the small fire.

"It could get a whole lot worse," I admitted, "But we've already seen off darkspawn and spiders. The Deep Roads will continue throwing darkspawn in our way, but I'm not sure what else we could possibly find. Bartrand, are we still heading in the right direction?"

"We are."

"Where exactly are we heading though?"

He glanced around at us before nodding. "I believe we're heading towards an old thaig, lost to the ages. The treasures there alone will make us all very, very rich."

"How did you hear about it?" Hawke wondered.

"Nothing but rumours and a lot of research. There are abandoned thaigs all over Thedas. Most have been utterly corrupted by the darkspawn, and probably can never be recovered. Some thaigs were abandoned and have been left empty since the day the dwarves left. I'm hoping the one we're approaching will be an example of the latter."

He had no reason to lie. And I'll admit to being interested in finding a new thaig. I knew we were miles beyond Orzammar's reach, but if we could at least let them know about another thaig they could possibly reconquer, I'd ensure word was sent as soon as we returned to Kirkwall. I knew Hawke was also hoping to make some coin out of this, desperate as she was to get her family out of Lowtown.

Bethany again kept me company as we took first watch. After so much fighting, I was confident we should be left alone, though still kept an eye and ear out for anything stupid enough to approach. We eventually took a seat down on one of the large stones that had broken away from the wall or ceiling. "It's still amazing," she said after a long but comfortable silence.

"What is?"

"The gift you have. I've seen you breathe fire, ice and wind. What else can you do?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. I know the dragon language but I don't remember all the different word combinations. Those I do know are good enough anyway."

"You have rules, don't you? When you will or won't use it?"

"I do. I try not to use my gift against my fellow humans, not unless I am given no choice. Monsters and other things, I'll let fly. Thankfully my body has adapted over time, so it's only continual use which exhausts me. If you're wondering, I follow something called 'Way of the Voice'. An ancient sect of monks showed me the way I should live my life with the gift I have."

"What about magic?"

"Everyone is capable on Tamriel, even those of us who never gave it a second thought. I knew about half a dozen spells at most, and never used even those. I've never been capable here. A relief, I suppose."

"I assume people don't fear magic there?"

"Some people don't like magic, but there's no real fear. Not like there is here, but magic is a little different. We don't have the Fade, so people don't have to worry about demons and possession. I've never feared magic. Not on Tamriel, and not here either."

I felt her shuffle closer, her arm against mine. "So I assume you don't fear me then?" she asked quietly.

"For your magic? No. For other reasons? Not fear. A little hesitancy."

"You've been taking your damned time, Uhtred."

"Because I want to be sure. And I want you to be sure, too. And now really isn't the time to do anything about it."

"What about when we return?"

I finally glanced in her direction before grabbing a hand. "Our feelings for each other are obvious, yes?" She nodded. "Then what is the rush?"

She leaned close to my ear. "Uhtred, I know you haven't had sex in ages. And while you have been kind enough to go down on me on occasion, which I really enjoyed and appreciated, the fact you wanted no reciprocation, I really want something else from you, though I'll never say no to what you've done for me."

I met her eyes and the desire in them made me say, "First night we're back, I promise. And every night after if you're keen."

Now she chuckled. "That sounds like an invitation to move in, Uhtred. Whatever will Solona have to say about that?"

"Absolutely nothing. In fact, she'll probably say 'About time!'"

"She really won't care?"

"No, because she knows about my history, as much as you know of my history with hers. She is a good friend and merely wishes for me to be happy. That is all I want for her in return too."

I'd slept alone every night so far in the Deep Roads simply due to complete exhaustion by the time we made camp. When Hawke woke up to take next watch, Bethany took me by the hand and led me to her tent. She wanted nothing more than my company and maybe a little kiss and cuddle. We certainly weren't doing anything more than that. Still, waking up a few hours later and exiting her tent did lead to one or two comments. Hawke said nothing, probably because she knew nothing happened.

The darkspawn renewed their interest in our presence not long after we broke camp. It was only a few hurlocks and gunlocks to begin with, but if we thought that would be all, we would be disappointed. When an ogre came thundering towards us, I wasn't the only one to wonder what was going to approach us next.

Being a lone ogre, we kept our distance from it, focusing on the rest of the darkspawn first. It was difficult, as the ogre could move fast for its size, and I wasn't the only one to nearly take a swipe from its massive hands. Once most of the other darkspawn were dead, Hawke and I switched to the ogre. One of us would always try and attack from behind, striking at the back of its legs or striking down its back. The monster ended up twirling on the spot, desperately trying to strike us. More than once I raised my shield to block, feeling the power of its arms. I dreaded to think what it could do to an arm or leg, gods forbidding my head, if it did manage to hit any of us.

Isabela joined in eventually, using her size and speed. The ogre suffered death by a thousand cuts, growing increasingly frustrated. With deep cuts across its legs, it finally collapsed to its knees. Hawke and I both stood in front of the monster. It still had fight, still trying to hit us. Distracted by us, Isabela was able to leap onto its back, watching as she slit its throat. Blood gushed from the wound. Weakening quickly, Hawke and I put our swords through its chest. I'm not sure if darkspawn had hearts, but that's where I aimed.

Any hopes that would be the last monster we'd fight for a while were dashed within an hour. The road we were travelling had less corruption the further we walked, Bartrand starting to mention that we must be in an ancient part of the Deep Roads. That still didn't explain the dragon and what the hell it was doing this far underground.

It was immediately interested in our presence, but I took a moment to look at it. The creature was ancient. I don't usually guess ages of dragons, considering those on Tamriel were meant to be immortal… unless I killed them, but the dragon in front of us looked very, very old. I'd learned that dragons had once disappeared from Thedas, only returning in recent years, so I could only assume this dragon had remained where it was even during their disappearance on the surface.

"Same as before?" Hawke wondered.

"Well, at least it can't take off. But we need to finish this quickly," I replied.

I used my Thu'um more in the next ten or so minutes than I probably had during my entire time on Thedas. It left me completely and utterly exhausted, but it was the only thing I could think of doing. Space was limited, the dragon was capable of breathing fire, and a dire situation was made worse by the arrival of smaller dragons. I kept my eyes for the bigger one. My usual ideas of trying to climb on were not even attempted. I simply struck at its head, hacking away when possible, blocking its bites and swipes with its claws with my shield, or simply leaping out of the way if needed.

Finally managed to position myself underneath its head, I simply thrust my sword up and sawed away. Sword all the way to the hilt, the dragon reared away, snatching the sword from my grasp. Isabela yelled out and threw her smaller sword towards me. The dragon backed away, blood now flowing from the wound. With each passing second, it would get weaker and weaker. I used my Thu'um again, the smell of cooked flesh and scales quickly flowing up my nose. It was a smell I was rather used to.

The dragon continued to back away, continuing to weaken, it's legs starting to give way. The second time it stumbled, I launched myself at its face, burying the sword in its head. A dragon's skull was thick, but a well-timed blow would still see the blade puncture scale and bone. The dragon dropped dead immediately, the blade straight through its brain.

Rolling off onto the ground, I sucked in a few deep breaths before I started to laugh. I'm sure my colleagues probably thought I'd gone mad, seeing their faces eventually appear around me. "You okay?" Hawke asked.

I nodded. "It never ends."

Offering her hand, Hawke helped me up as I noticed Bartrand and Varric looking around. They appeared interested in some of the statues around us, Bartrand talking to himself. Asked what he was thinking, he suggested we were in an area of the Deep Roads that hadn't seen a dwarven presence since…

"This looks pre-Blight," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked.

"There's no darkspawn corruption around here. If there is a thaig ahead, it looks like it has been abandoned for possibly thousands of years."

"And that means?" I asked.

Bartrand could only shrug before replying. "To be honest, I'm not sure. It will depend on what we find in any thaig that might lie ahead. But if we come across a giant set of doors, that means we're at a thaig."

"I assume we're well off the map then?" Hawke asked. Bartrand just nodded. "Well, I guess we could end up getting paid at least. Got to look at the positives."

"We should keep moving and make camp once we find a set of doors," I suggested. Everyone agreed, and we left the dead dragon and darkspawn well behind. We marched on for hours, dead on our feet by the end, Bartrand and Varric both mentioning that we were now deep underground, and in a region of the Deep Roads they didn't believe was even connected to the main system. That didn't particularly worry any of us. I figured we were already lost.

By the time we came across the expected doors, I was almost asleep on my feet. Making camp a little later, all any of us did was have a bite to eat then go to sleep. No-one kept watch. Anders said any sense of the darkspawn had long since disappeared, and it didn't look like anything else lurked in the shadows.

We had a peaceful night's sleep. The nightmares would only begin upon waking up and walking into that thaig.


	18. Fallen Idol

The thaig was enormous. Bartrand and Varric were immediately interested in our surroundings. Both were now convinced it was a long forgotten thaig, pointing out features that left them both amazed and started. The statues that were definitely not of Paragons. The writing, which they could barely decipher, though they knew it was dwarven. The temples… The dwarves did not revere gods like humans and elves, but there was no doubt there were buildings within that thaig that revered gods. How old was this thaig?

"There's something else," Bethany stated, "There's magic here. Do you feel it, Anders?"

"I definitely feel something," Anders muttered.

"Magic? But we're not capable," Varric stated.

"And this wasn't on your map, Bartrand?" Hawke wondered.

"We're well off the map now," he muttered, "I'm left wondering what we're going to find here. This thaig is definitely dwarven, but it's like no thaig I've ever seen."

We eventually split up to wander the thaig. There was no sign of any darkspawn corruption. No sign that anyone or anything had been in the thaig in centuries. Considering we were currently in the ninth century of the current calendar, I wondered if it was over a millennia old. Bartrand had been working off a map based on research from the Memories, and if this thaig wasn't mentioned, just how old was it? A part of my mind wondered if it was even dwarven? Had other people built this long before?

Any ideas that we were alone in the thaig were dismissed not long later, hearing shouts from across the way. I sprinted with Bethany and Isabela to find Hawke and the others battling what looked like golems, and also Shades. That wasn't good, because that meant a demon or demons were in the thaig. I yelled at my colleagues as I closed on them, telling them to focus on the Shades. As soon as I was closed enough, I used Unrelenting Force on the pair of golems, blowing them backwards, tumbling along the ground. Looking around, I noticed a large canyon ahead, though was unsure if lava lay at the surface. I knew there was little chance of being able to cut down the golem. Magic sometimes worked, but I knew I could eventually Shout them over the edge.

Golems were massive but slow moving creatures, or monsters if they're your enemy. They also weren't particularly smart, so moving them to what I wanted them wasn't too difficult, particularly when I taunted them, beckoning them closer and closer, then swerving out of the way as they swung their giant, stone fists in my direction. Once I was both at the edge of the canyon, neither appearing to recognise the danger, I Shouted again, laughing to myself as they disappeared over the edge.

"You are silly sometimes," Bethany joked, standing by the edge next to me.

"I'm assuming everything else is dead?"

"Correct. We left the golems to you."

I returned a smirk. "Gee, thanks for that."

We continue to wander about, and the longer we explored, the more I wondered what the red stone was around us. My inquisitiveness finally got the better of me, getting as close as possible to it. The stuff practically glowed. The mages were also interested, all three mentioning they could feel magic. "It's lyrium," Anders stated.

"It is?" I asked in surprise. He nodded. "What sort of lyrium?"

"Like none I've ever seen, that's for sure," he replied.

I spread my arms, forcing everyone to step backwards. "I don't know about you, but considering this place, let's be careful."

The three of them agreed, and started conversing quietly between themselves about what it was. I could hear the concern in their tone. I could have asked what had them worried, but on appearance alone, it just looked… wrong. I'll admit, the longer we were in the thaig, the more unsettling it was. The fact it had been abandoned, almost forgotten. The fact we were now the only people in it. The fact there was a lot of the red lyrium. The fact that Bartrand had now disappeared.

"Varric, where's your brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since you sent those golems over the edge."

"Shit, we'd better find him."

It took at least ten minutes to find him. He'd double backed behind us towards the doors where we'd entered. In his hand was a glowing red… something. Varric mentioned a statue. Hawke muttered something about an idol. Bartrand looked at us, and the change was immediate. His other hand rested on some sort of lever. "Bartrand, what are you doing?" Varric asked carefully.

"It's the red lyrium. Whatever he's holding is made of it," Anders added.

Before I could even think about using my Thu'um, he pulled the lever and the doors slammed shut. We heard further noise from behind, and either more doors were shutting… or he was doing something else. I asked everyone to stand back and I used Unrelenting Force to try and blow the doors opened. But while I might have the power of a Shout, not everything bent to my will, and stone rarely if ever did. The stone doors remained unmoved.

I turned towards Varric, noticing one or two stand back as I strode towards him. "What the hell is going on?" I roared.

"Easy, Uhtred. Easy," Hawke said calmly.

I still glared at Varric. I knew he wasn't to blame, but I didn't like being trapped far underground, a long way from home, with no known exit point. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again as Varric noticed me relax. "Don't worry, Uhtred, I have a few questions of my own once we get out of here."

"And how do we do that?" Bethany wondered, and I could hear nerves in her tone too.

"There can't have been only one way in and out," Isabela suggested, "So we should look for another door."

It was the only option we had left. I did use my Thu'um a couple of times, trying to think of any Shout that might work against solid stone, but eventually even I had to admit defeat. There are some things the Dragonborn simply cannot defeat with either Thu'um or sword arm. It took at least a good hour of searching but we eventually found another door on what seemed to be the opposite side of the thaig. Any thought that we'd be free and clear quickly ended when we faced another golem and even more Shades. There was no need to use my Thu'um for now, our mages unleashing their talents as the rest of us could swing our swords and daggers with glee. The big golem was a problem, but one of the mages froze it in place, and hacking at its legs worked a treat. Once without legs, hacking off its head was hard work, but at least the thing was dead afterwards.

We hadn't left the thaig proper, and it was amazing how, no matter the age, it was still relatively intact. More statues of possible gods. Next to no evidence of darkspawn taint. I figured those interested in the history of the darkspawn would definitely find the place interesting, though I still wondered how old the thaig was. I'm sure one of us would send a message to Orzammar about it, though I wondered if it was actually connected to the Deep Roads in any realistic way.

No more golems stood in our way, but we ran into ever increasing numbers of Shades, more than one mage suggesting the work of a demon. I know we all shared a concerned glance. Darkspawn we could handle and almost understand. But what were demons doing at work in a long abandoned thaig? Is that why there was no darkspawn? Magic had somehow kept it protected?

But it was here, what felt like a million miles from anywhere, that we ran into some sort of rock… creature. Others would have called it a monster. The mages called it a wraith. Varric called it something else.

Profane.

As we fought our way forward, butchering Shades and Profanes along the way, Varric explained what the Profane might be. "Don't quote me on this, much of what I'm about to tell you is word of mouth. But, apparently, these Profane are… Well, dwarves so corrupt that the Stone won't even accept them when they die."

"So what are they now?" I wondered.

"Something else entirely. The stories suggest these monsters do have the souls of a dwarf, but are now utterly corrupted, and likely possessed by demons."

"Fantastic," Hawke deadpanned.

We continued to cut and blast our way through the what felt like unending numbers of creatures. Thankfully we barely took any wounds, having all worked alongside each other for long enough now that we knew how everyone else moved, attacked and defended. I had no sense if we were heading up or down, or otherwise what direction, and none of the dwarves could tell me either.

I thought we'd seen everything, battling our way through larger and larger Profane, until one… Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by the fact one finally called a halt to our fight and wished to speak to us. I remembered speaking to a darkspawn a while back, so speaking to another creature deep underground wasn't any weirder.

The mages figured out what the creature was immediately. "That is no ordinary wraith," Bethany stated.

"Demon. Hunger demon, to be precise," Anders added, sensing him readying to attack again.

The wraith, or demon, confirmed what Anders said. Even after all this time, I still didn't really understand everything about demons, but I guess when it talked about feeding, that somewhat explained what was going on, and certainly explained the magic that seemed to infest the very walls of the thaig. And like most demons who wanted to keep feeding, it tried to offer us a deal. If we let it live and continue to feed, it would give us the way out.

I hated doing deals with demons. Aedan had done it once or twice during the Blight, but only once from memory did I believe it was the right thing to do. This demon had nothing to offer, as I believe we were on the way out anyway. Hawke and I just shared a look, a nod, I flipped the demon a middle finger, and we went on the attack.

It didn't go down without a fight, but with all the magic and other talents at our disposal, even though it called upon plenty of allies, the demon ended up on the ground. That just caused a tidal wave of enemies to now flood forward, an abomination also rising from the carcass of the wraith demon creature. That was the time for myself to use my Thu'um, freezing plenty of monsters in place, the mages going on the attack.

We continued to move forward, Varric and Anders continuing to point out the lyrium veins in the walls alongside us, glowing a bright red. I'm sure I'm not the only one who found it rather sinister looking. There was just something… evil about its appearance. Lyrium in its natural form looked… Well, to be honest, I think I'd seen lyrium once, maybe twice. But this red lyrium, that had apparently infested this ancient thaig, possibly explained what happened to whoever had once lived in the thaig.

Starting to climb some stairs, most of us were now confident that, while not close to the surface, we were at least on the route out of the thaig and hopefully the surface. Remaining cautious, we didn't rush on, knowing further creatures would probably be lying in wait, and there were bound to be traps as well.

As we entered different parts of what we now realised was an enormous thaig, Varric was explaining what section we were entering when rocks around us started to move as if by magic. None of us needed to say a word, immediately spreading out, weapons already in hand. We hadn't sheathed them since Bertrand had locked the door preventing our exit.

The creature that formed in front of us was… bloody enormous. Tall enough that Hawke and I had to crane our necks to meets its hollow eye sockets. It wasn't just a rock wraith. It was… I'm really not sure how to explain it. Whatever the case, it was there to prevent our exit.

So I used my Thu'um. It didn't work exactly as planned, but it allowed us to split up and attack from every side. It didn't take us long to gain an upper hand in the fight, but it was one of those enemies that just wouldn't go down without a long fight. It used some sort of trick, emitting bright red light that blinded and burned us at the same time. Thankfully there were enormous pillars we could get behind, but all of us took the brunt of one of these attacks at one time or another.

I tried another Shout. If there was one thing these sort of stone creatures was susceptible to, it was ice and cold. So I froze the bastard in place again, the group of mages immediately flinging in stone fists. Slowly but surely, we whittled down the defences of the enormous wraith. As I said, it didn't go down easy but when it did, I'm sure I wasn't the only one that released a string of profanities.

Continuing on, Varric had to admit, "The rock wraiths were only ever legends, creatures whispered by dwarves who survived alone in the Deep Roads. I didn't ever think they were real."

Then we found the treasure. "Bertrand was a bloody idiot," I muttered as we took in the chests and bags of gold and jewels. There was no way we could carry it all, but we all had large packs to fill. We couldn't take it all, but there was no doubt we were going to be rich. Finding a large door close by, the two dwarves conferred. Varric didn't have any real 'stone sense', being a surface dwarf, but we figured if we followed the road in front of us, we'd end up back on the original path and would eventually end up back near Kirkwall.

"How long?" Hawke asked.

"If we're unlucky, may be a week," Varric replied.

"And if we're lucky?" I wondered.

Varric gave me a sideways glance. "We'll find the corpse of my useless brother on the way."

Getting into the usual line, we fell in and began our long march back to Kirkwall.

* * *

By the time we made it back to the very first campsite, it had been around five or so days, and that was only due to what was basically a forced march. We walked until we dropped, ate, slept, then got up and walked some more. The further we walked, the more things looked familiar, and once we started to see darkspawn corruption, we knew we were back in the Deep Roads proper. Thankfully the Warden with us mentioned he sensed no darkspawn close by.

Though we'd taken plenty of gold and coin, I knew I wasn't the only one a little frustrated and fed up. Most conversations between Hawke, Varric and I were about his brother and what we were going to do to him when we found him. None of our ideas were particularly pleasant. Varric was utterly incensed, and no doubt a little embarrassed by what happened. I didn't know Bertrand at all, but I'm sure Hawke had never trusted him completely.

All of us were ready to just carry on back to the surface, now that it was within reach, but that thought ended when Bethany collapsed to the ground in front of me. Hawke was at her side immediately, I was on the other, Hawke giving me a look of thanks as I took her hand. "Bethany?" Hawke asked quietly.

"I don't feel well."

Hawke chuckled. "Clearly not, considering you just collapsed. What's wrong?"

"It's the blight," Anders answered for her, "She's been infected."

"How?" I wondered. Hawke met my eyes again and nodded, a signal to check her. It was easy to find, as she winced and groaned when I put a hand to her side. I didn't even bother having a look under her robes. I doubt it would look pleasant.

"I didn't think it had got into my blood," Bethany admitted, "I felt the cut but paid it no mind. We've all been wounded before but being healed prevented infection. Guess I was just unlucky this time."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Perhaps," Anders stated, "I have the maps I… procured from another Warden who was leading another expedition into the Deep Roads."

"And how did you 'procure' these maps?" Varric asked.

"I thought they were after me so I wanted to foil whatever plans they had. Anyway, I know the man in charge. Name of Stroud. Good man, and he might be able to help your sister, Hawke. But do you understand what I mean by help?"

"I become a Warden," Bethany stated, albeit bitterly.

"It's not so bad," I stated, though the look returned suggested she didn't agree.

"And, most importantly, you won't die, Bethany," Hawke concluded.

Anders explained a bit more about what was required. I'd seen it all before so I knew what to expect. Hawke was obviously clueless, while Bethany had been quite good at hiding her condition, as she simply wasn't with it. In the end, Hawke made the decision for her. He'd already lost one sibling, he wasn't going to lose another. At least, he wasn't going to lose her through death…

"Don't be so sure, Anders," I mentioned, when he suggested she would have to leave, "Solona is a Warden and lives with me. There is no reason why Bethany cannot remain with them as an official liaison of the Ferelden Chapter of Grey Wardens. Unofficially, of course." Complete bullshit, of course, but if the other Wardens had a problem, they could either contact the King of Ferelden personally or contact the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, considering one was my brother and the other a close person friend. Anders looked at me again. "I am his brother, I just changed my surname."

Anders laughed. "I honestly thought you were joking."

"Adopted brother, to be completely honest, but we bled together during the Blight. The only reason I'm not still working for him now is… complicated…"

Anders relented immediately, suggesting a compromise could be found. I picked up Bethany in my arms, even Hawke admitting I'd carry her easily compared to herself. I gave her a look and she said quietly, "I know, Uhtred. I'm not blind. Trust me, you're the man for the job." Bethany just looped an arm around me and practically snuggled. I glanced at her face and the speed of the infection was now concerning. She was sweating profusely and had taken on a rather pale colour.

Anders led the way with Hawke alongside, the rest forming a sort of ring around Bethany and I. We ran into darkspawn, that was always going to happen, but the group didn't really need my help at all, so I just focused on keeping her safe.

Finding the other Wardens took a few hours, and after the long walk, all of us were struggling by the time we found them. Their greeting was as friendly as I expected, though they recognised Anders immediately. He did the smart thing of introducing all of us first.

"Stroud, this is Hawke, Uhtred, and he is carrying Bethany, Varric, Isabela. They're my friends."

The gentleman known as Stroud simply crossed his arms and any sort of friendly demeanour disappeared. "Anders, didn't expect to see you again. You're meant to be dead."

"Just a rumour." Stroud snorted but didn't say anything. "Look, we need your help." Anders looked at me and I stepped forward, carrying an increasingly sick Bethany.

Laying her down on the ground, I gave her a little water from my canteen as Stroud simply looked down with expressionless eyes. "I'm sorry, but we do not recruit Grey Wardens out of pity. It is no kindness."

His tone riled me immediately and I rose to my feet. Before I could state a word, or start a fight, more likely to do the latter, Isabela surprisingly stepped forward. "I vouch for her, Warden Stroud. She is a mage of exemplary talents and will be an asset to the order."

"And you are?"

"Someone you really don't want to piss off. She is her sister," pointing at Hawke, "And you should really consider taking her into your ranks."

"And considering the Blight has been defeated, I don't think people will be lining up to join the Wardens. Everyone knows it is a hard life at the very least," I added, "Trust me, I know how hard it was to get people to join the order in Ferelden."

"Then what are you two doing here?" Stroud asked.

"I am here as the Ambassador of Ferelden to the Free Marches. Not currently present but back at the embassy due to illness is Solona Amell, Warden attaché to the embassy. She was sent here as a liaison and also a potential recruiter as Warden numbers are still thin in Ferelden." Completely and utter bollocks, of course.

"I've heard nothing of this."

"The King of Ferelden is a Warden, and has taken temporary charge as Warden-Commander of Ferelden. We were tasked with finding recruits to be sent back to Ferelden. Though the Blight is over, the darkspawn are still a problem."

"This is no simple thing any of you request. This may be as much a death sentence as the sickness," he looked at Anders, "And you know it."

"Then she'll die anyway," I stated through gritted teeth, "So just give it a damned try, and she'll either die immediately or I'll…" I trailed off but looked at Hawke. She nodded immediately, knowing what I was going to say.

"If the girl comes, she comes now, and you may…"

He trailed off as I stepped towards him. "No. I know what happens. You can perform the ritual close by. If she dies during it, so be it. But if she survives, she comes with me and can join my fellow Warden as an attaché. And if you want to fight about it, by all means, then so be it."

"You're not a Warden yourself?"

"I am the Dragonborn."

The eyes widened and I knew instantly that he knew my name. And my reputation. "Dragon… I had no idea."

I waved away whatever was to follow. "Who I am doesn't particularly matter. But I am privy to details about the Wardens that most of this group would not know. They are secrets I will take to the grave, but I know Bethany is strong and can see it through. But there is also no reason for her to leave. She can assist the Wardens attached to the embassy before I return to Ferelden, where she can then work under the watch of the Warden-Commander and King of Ferelden."

He relented far easier than I thought. "Very well. We should head to the surface as quickly as possible. The ritual must not take place here."

Knackered as we were, most of us were dead on our feet by the time we broke the surface, feeling a cool wind on our face and breathing the freshest of air once again. I'm not sure where we were, but the Wardens led the way towards a large clearing, ringed by enormous trees that kept us hidden from prying eyes. Placing Bethany on the ground, they said I could stay, believing that I knew about the ritual, but that the rest must leave if the ritual was to take place.

One of the Wardens escorted the rest well away from us. I knew the ritual well enough now, having seen it performed more than once. A few simple words. Imbibing of the blood. Bethany was already lying down, so when she passed out, Stroud just checked for signs of life. "She's alive, Dragonborn. She is now a Grey Warden." Then he met my eyes. "While I will not prevent her remaining here, I will report this to my superiors."

"That's fine. Which branch are you with?"

"Originally from Orlais, though I now work independently in the Free Marches. I will send a message to Weisshaupt, informing them of what has transpired. They may wish to intervene in matters here."

"That's fine."

Bethany eventually woke up and I helped her to her feet. She was a little woozy, just like all the others I'd witnessed, and once she suggested that she was okay, Stroud sat her down and calmly explained what she would experience over the coming days and weeks. Thankfully, she did have Solona to help her, as she had been through the same thing.

The other Warden led the rest of our group back to the clearing, plenty of questions being fired in the direction of Bethany. Stroud offered to join us most of the way back towards Kirkwall, not stating where he would go afterwards, but I believed what he said about ensuring word of Bethany's recruitment did reach Weisshaupt. I knew he wasn't happy about the situation, but he wasn't willing to draw blood over it. I was arrogant enough to believe he'd heard enough stories about me not to find out how talented I was.

Our two groups walked together as far as a couple of hundred metres from one of the main entrances into Kirkwall, where we bid our farewells. I'd sensed Anders had been uncomfortable most of the time, and no doubt Stroud wanted to take him in. Solona back at the embassy wasn't officially a deserter, though I'd made up everything about her being an attaché, though Nathaniel had given his blessing to her joining me. Anders had basically run away. Whether Stroud would do anything about it was up to him. I wasn't going to involve myself in his problems.

I still didn't love the place at all, but I was pleased to be behind the somewhat safe walls of Kirkwall. Having spent gods only know how long far below, I'm sure I wasn't the only one with an overwhelming sense of relief as our group headed towards the embassy. It was the middle of the night if not the next morning, though none of us had a clue what day it actually was.

Opening the front door, we were greeted by my four elven servants within seconds, assuming we'd at least been gone longer than the two weeks I'd originally told them. I stepped forward and grasped Gawen's hand. If I didn't know him any better, he was about to start weeping at my reappearance. "Good to see you, Gawen."

"You too, lord. Was your mission a success?"

"Sort of. One or two issues. Nothing to be concerned about." I glanced at the other three. "And are you all okay?"

"Very well, lord. Glad to see you returned safe and sound," Shanni replied.

But there was an air of… something. Though happy at my return, they looked… apprehensive. Actually, they looked nervous, and they were never nervous around my friends and definitely not myself. And when I asked after Solona, they could barely answer my question. "Where's Solona?" I asked again, even my companions falling silent at my tone, noticing all four of the servants jump slightly. Gawen stepped forward nervously. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Gawen, whatever it is, it is not your fault. She has not passed from the illness?"

"No, my lord. She lives, but…"

"It was the templars, lord!" Shanni exclaimed.

"The what?" I asked, my voice flat. I didn't quite believe it.

"The templars, lord," Gawen stated sadly, "They arrived no more than two days after you departed. Lady Amell was still bedridden with flu. I am an elf and…" He trailed off, and I noticed the blinking back of tears.

"They took her?" Shanni and the other two nodded. "I assume to the tower?" They nodded again. "And what was the accusation?"

"Blood magic, lord. They accused her of being an apostate. We tried to tell her she was a Grey Warden and not subject to their laws, but they would not listen."

"And this was two days after I left?"

"Yes, lord," Gawen said quietly.

"By the Maker!" Hawke exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Bethany asked.

"I think I go have a friendly chat with the local templars and find out just what the hell sort of game they think they are playing. This is an embassy, considered crown land of Ferelden, and they have kidnapped a citizen of Ferelden. If they want war against the Dragonborn, they are going to get it."

Any feeling of tiredness evaporated in an instant, all my companions dumping their stuff, no doubt joining me. I asked Gawen to keep an eye out while I was gone, and that I would no doubt return, possibly in quite a bit of trouble. He still looked shattered by the confession, so I embraced the man, assuring him it was okay. I think he appreciated that.

I marched straight for the Circle Tower. Luckily the streets were deserted, otherwise I'd have cut down anyone who stood in my way. To say I was incensed would be an understatement. "Calm yourself, Uhtred," Hawke warned.

"To hell with calm. If they want blood, they're going to get it. This will not stand. This was an act of war against Ferelden and her people." I stopped and turned to the group. "Anyone who doesn't want to join me now, you are free to leave. I will hold no grudge. This is a personal affair."

"Like hell I'm letting them get away with something like this," Anders stated.

"We've got your back, Dragonborn," Varric added.

I looked at Hawke. "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't smile but I thanked them all. Bethany just kissed my cheek before I turned and resumed my march. Even in the darkness, the Circle Tower loomed over Kirkwall. Lit by fires, it was sinister during the day, and even worse during the night. Marching straight to the doors, I demanded immediate access.

"And who requests it?" one of the guards asked.

I didn't like his tone, my hand going to the hilt of my sword. "Uhtred Dragonborn, Ambassador of Ferelden to the Free Marches."

"And what do you want in the Circle?"

I still didn't like his tone, so figured getting in his face would help. "You arseholes kidnapped one of my people. I aim to take her back. So you can either open this door and let me in, or I drop both of you idiots immediately and open the door myself."

I heard the door open, so obviously the other guard opened the door. "You may enter, lord."

Templars immediately flooded in our direction. I counted at least a dozen heavily armed and armoured soldiers. They stopped, forming a line, blocking my entrance. I simply smiled and unsheathed my sword. "So you're the first dozen that will die this evening unless you do one thing right now."

"And that is?"

"You will return Solona Amell to me this instant. She is not an apostate. She is a Grey Warden of Ferelden." I lifted my sword and pointed. "You invaded sovereign Ferelden territory. You kidnapped a citizen of Ferelden and a Grey Warden. If the King of Ferelden were to hear of this, he would definitely not be very happy."

A thirteenth walked through the group. Not sure who he was, but he looked like a templar. "She is a blood mage and an apostate. It was a matter of the templar order to resolve."

"Are you deaf, dumb, or being deliberately obtuse?" I pointed the tip of my sword at him. "So, unless she is brought before me in ten seconds, you will be the first to die. And, trust me on this one, this tower will see the full force of the Dragonborn. And you will not like him when he's angry."

"I'd do what he says, too. The fact his hand is completely still while pointing his sword despite the rage? Yeah, that means you're all dead men if you don't comply," Varric added.

I counted down each number from ten. I assumed he was one of Meredith's underlings, but whoever he was, he waited until I'd counted down to two until he asked me to stop. "Bring the girl," he ordered.

I lowered my weapon as he moved away, towards his men. A smart move. He was now out of range of my sword for now. I didn't have to wait long, the two lines of templars parting as Solona walked through. I heard Bethany gasp while Anders… I think he did all he could to hold back Justice. I could only walk forward slowly as Solona's expressionless eyes looked into mine. "Yes?" she asked.

"Solona?" I asked in return quietly, already feeling my eyes blink rapidly.

"What did you want, Uhtred?" The flat tone near enough broke me in half.

"This isn't right!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Calm, Anders," I heard Hawke hiss.

I took Solona in my arms. "What did they do to you?"

"I have been cured, Uhtred." I must have repeated the word no more than a dozen times, holding her tightly. "It was the right thing to do, Uhtred. Now I am no longer a menace. I am at peace."

I took a few steps back, taking her with me, before I moved her behind me, Hawke and Bethany taking hold of her. Then I stepped back towards the templars. I wiped my eyes before I glared at them. I heard the rustle of armour and weapons.

"You absolute bastards," I growled.

"You will hand the Tranquil back at once," whoever was in charge demanded, "She has expressed no desire to leave this institution."

I laughed at him. A laugh that would have sent tremors through them. "I will be doing no such thing. You have committed acts of violence not only against a citizen of Ferelden but a Grey Warden."

"She was a…"

I lifted my sword again, pointing it at him. "That was not for you to judge. But now it is my turn to judge you."

I Shouted. I could have burned them, frozen them. Done anything to them really. Instead, I just sent all thirteen of them scattering down the hall. Don't get me wrong, they took the full brunt as I made sure it was as powerful as possible. If any of them died, so be it. I walked towards them, hearing their groans of pain as I found the one in charge. Getting down on bent knee, I put a fist into his nose first.

"You will tell no-one of what has transpired here tonight," I stated loudly so everyone could hear, as I knew many were now watching. I punched him again. "You will take her name off any records." I punched him again. "If there is any comeback about what happened here tonight, I warn you only this once. What you just received is only a taste of my power. Do you really want the Dragonborn as your enemy? I make most of these mages look like children compared to what I'm capable of." I grabbed his hair and smacked his head into the ground, knocking him out. I stood up and looked around. There were a few more templars but many more mages. "I would like to rescue you all, trust me. But the one I'm taking is one of my own. She did not belong here. Marian, take her out. I will cover our exit."

I waited until Varric shouted they were all out before I walked backwards, closing the door before I turned and walked down the steps.

I have no doubt what just happened would come back to bite me in the arse.


	19. Denerim Calling

The fallout over what happened was fast. The templars were smart, though, sending a friendly face two days after what happened. Gawen knocked on my office door, announcing a trio of templars arrived. "He calls himself Ser Cullen, sir."

"Send him in, Gawen. But only him."

Cullen walked in a few moments later. I stood to greet him but didn't offer my hand. To say I was still angry would be an understatement. I gestured to the seat opposite so he could sit. I didn't offer refreshments. He could say what he wanted then he would go. I merely sat and waited for him to begin.

"You've caused some problems."

"Perhaps. But it is your people that committed the crimes. I merely rectified the situation."

"She is now Tranquil, Uht…"

"You will call me 'Ambassador' or 'Lord Uhtred' while you're in my office, Ser Cullen."

"Very well. She is now Tranquil, Ambassador, and must therefore be returned to the Circle for her own safety. They may leave of their own volition, but you have effectively kidnapped her."

I leaned forward. "Think I don't know that she's now Tranquil?" I growled, "But if you think I'm returning her to your Circle, the only way you're doing that is through me and then dragging her out. Because, trust me on this, you won't be getting her without a fight. You bastards took her soul, what made Solona… her. All that's left is a shell of what she once was. I look into those eyes now and see nothing." I slammed the desk and roared, "Nothing! Is that what you wanted?!"

"She was a blood…"

I slammed the desk again as I stood up to loom over him. "No, she was not! She was a Grey Warden. She was one of the heroes of the Blight. She was a mage of tremendous skill, and all you've done is take that away from her."

"Then we are at an impasse, Ambassador. The Templar Order will not let this situation continue."

I took a moment to sit down, leaned back and grinned, the sort of triumphant grin where I knew what was coming. "Of course, Ser Cullen, of course. That is why I will be returning to Ferelden in a short while. You see, I will be reporting this incident to the King of Ferelden, who, need I remind you, is the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, though if Warden-Commander Alistair has returned, I will report that to him. Suffice to say, I think both will be incredibly unhappy with what has transpired here. A citizen of Ferelden, a Grey Warden no less, kidnapped and made Tranquil. No, Solona will be joining me on the voyage, and it is in Ferelden that I will return her to the Circle. At least there she will be returning home."

He looked uncomfortable at that entire revelation. "I will need to report this to my superiors."

I returned a dismissive hand gesture. "Do as you wish. I really don't care." I leaned forward again. "I will be kind enough to give you a warning, Ser Cullen. If any of your order, and I mean _any_ of your order, knocks on my door again, they will die. Do you understand?"

"You can't…"

"I just did." I stood and gestured to the door. "You may go now and report this to your superiors. If they wish to argue, they can send me a letter. It will make good kindling for my next fire."

Cullen looked ready to argue, but I simply sat down and picked up a letter. No idea what it was about, but I was through talking. I heard him sigh as he departed, the door clicking shut and the front door eventually closing. Gawen eventually popped his head through. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Not really. I've kicked off quite the storm but, right now, I honestly don't care."

"Care for a drink?"

"With my current mood, I don't think that's a good idea. But thank you."

"Of course, my lord." He looked ready to leave but stepped in and closed the door. "I am sorry, lord."

"Not your fault, Gawen. Heavily armed templars… Nothing you could have done."

"I mean about the Lady Amell, lord. She is… She is a shell." He sighed. "She used to laugh all the time. I miss that sound already."

"Me too."

"When do you depart, lord?"

"Within the week. Don't worry, I have plans in place for when I depart. You won't be left alone."

* * *

"You're serious?" Hawke asked, and I'm sure she wanted to burst into laughter at the idea.

"Look, the people of Ferelden who now call Kirkwall home know you. You're a familiar, comfortable face. I'm not asking you to actually _be_ the ambassador. But just meet with them on occasion, keep them happy. Let them know I'll return eventually, hopefully with someone better suited to the job, but matters at home have taken me away for the time being."

"And how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"If we sail directly to Denerim, it's a few more days than Amaranthine. Then I'm taking Solona to the Circle Tower, I'm taking Bethany to Val Royeaux because…" I sighed, Hawke understanding why. "So we'll sail back here from there." I totted up the days in my head. "We'll probably be gone a month."

"And only Bethany is going with you too?"

"Doubt anyone else wants to come, and considering the circumstances, I don't blame anyone for not joining us."

She'd been living with me for a couple of weeks by now. After hesitating because of what happened with Solona, I think she realised I needed her now more than ever, because to be honest, despite the brave face I put up in front of templars and others, I was a wreck. One of my best friends has been taken. The worst part is she still stood in front of me, but what made her, the essence and soul of a person, had been ripped away. It was like she was a ghost.

She was hesitant about taking the next physical step in our relationship too, much like I was. I won't say it happened by accident. I'd had a bad day, mostly when trying to converse with Solona. I was sitting back in my office, trying to sort out my mind. Bethany walked in, provided some comfort, one thing led to another, and our first time was her sat on my desk. We enjoyed it immensely and I think we both felt relief that we'd finally done it.

Nerves and hesitancy gone, we agreed there was no point doing it one time then stopping, but with everything going on in the background, we would keep things quiet until we were truly alone.

As for Hawke, she'd all but given her blessing already, though I'm sure she knew she had no choice in the matter. Bethany had been hesitant about moving in, but admitted she didn't want to sleep alone anymore. I helped her during those early nights when she suffered nightmares. Even though there wasn't a Blight, she still carried the taint. So she did wake occasionally, needing the comfort of the Dragonborn. The best thing we realised was her talking about it, as although I'd never experienced them, Solona had them during those early days, so I could tell her what I'd been told before.

"Just make sure you keep her safe," she finally said.

"What do you take me for?"

The smirk told me… "Someone who occasionally finds himself a world of trouble."

I returned a rueful grin, but a hearty chuckle. "So you'll do it?"

Shrugging, she said, "Sure. I don't see a problem. If any major disasters happen while you're away, I'll leave them in your 'in' tray."

Rising to our feet, we sealed the agreement with a handshake, Hawke offering to move in the day the three of us would depart. That was acceptable, and from what she suggested, she would move into the embassy with her mother, and they would then move into better accommodation upon our return. From what Bethany had told me, they now had enough money to purchase their ancestral home. Of course, she quickly reassured me that her home was at the embassy with me, not with her mother and sister. "I am my own woman, after all," she added.

I'm sure Solona would have been excited about boarding a vessel back home to Ferelden, perhaps believing we'd run into a few old friends and we'd have a lovely time out. Instead, she simply stood at the side of the ship as it pulled out of dock, not an ounce of joy on her face or in her body language. I couldn't help but sigh, feeling Bethany grab my hand.

The week passed rather slowly. I barely tried to talk to Solona now. She was gone and I found no joy in talking to whatever was left. I could see Bethany was upset by what happened too, though she did make a bigger effort to talk to Solona. But it was a hard slog. Anything that made Solona unique was gone.

I spent a lot of time on deck, either going through practice drills with sword and shield, or leaning against the side and staring out across the sea. Bethany would join me in those moments, wrapping her hands around one of my arms, leaning into me. I'd just kiss the top of her head, hearing her giggle. It was at those moments I could at least forget.

"Wonder what will happen while you're gone?"

"I honestly don't care. I'm sure Aedan won't be particularly happy I went and picked a fight with templars, but once I explain completely, I'm sure he'll understand. If not… Well, sacking me will only please me."

"Well, if you are relieved of your duties, we'll just have to find our own little place in Kirkwall."

I gave her a sideways glance. "Are you thinking things already, Bethany Hawke?"

She feigned being shocked. "Me, thinking things? By the Maker, Uhtred, we've just started this journey." Then she laughed and kissed my cheek. "How about Bethany Dragonborn?"

"Well, that's certainly something to think about!"

Taking a regular ship back to Ferelden instead of a navy vessel, Bethany, Solona and I had to share a cabin, which put a dampener on the burgeoning physical aspects between Bethany and I. I think it was about the fifth night, where I had Bethany in giggles as I teased her, when Solona stated in that flat voice of hers, "If you wish to be intimate, I won't mind."

That put an immediate end to our shenanigans. "No, it's fine," Bethany said quietly, and I could hear the tremor in her voice.

"Do you feel nothing at all?" I had to ask.

"I merely want to return home to the Circle."

"The one in Ferelden?"

"That would be preferable. I do not want to live in the outside world. I know my kind are not welcome outside the walls of the Circle. Within, I will be safe and comfortable. I can keep myself busy with work."

"Do you remember what we shared?"

"Of course, Uhtred. My memories remain intact. We were intimate many times. Even with Leliana. I remember it being very enjoyable."

"Do you still love me?"

"No. I no longer experience that feeling."

I felt Bethany squeeze my shoulder, tapping her hand to let her know it was fine. I'd expected the answer having learned all I could about Tranquil. But any idea of being intimate died with that conversation. Neither of us felt like it after that.

I believe even the crew were relieved when we finally sailed into Denerim harbour. From the side of the ship, there was evidence the city was still being rebuilt, but having spent at least eighteen months away from the city, there were definite signs it was well on its way to recovery.

Once we'd docked, the girls and I grabbed our few bags, as all of us had packed light, and headed into the city itself. While scars remained, the city was healing, the noise a reminder of earlier visits before the darkspawn attack. Weaving our way through the crowds, we ended up on the main thoroughfare towards the royal palace. In the square outside, a new statue now stood. The three of us came to a stop before it. It wasn't a flamboyant statue, simply a sign of thanks towards all those who had defended Ferelden against the Blight.

Approaching the palace gates, I knew the guards wouldn't know me, and as I wasn't expected, I knew they were going to be a pain in the arse. Of course, they crossed their spears and prevent my immediate access. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Lord Uhtred. Ferelden Ambassador to Kirkwall of the Three Marches. To my left is Bethany Hawke, a Grey Warden. To my right is Solona Amell."

"She's Tranquil," one of them exclaimed.

The two guards then shared a glance. "Lord Uhtred? But you…"

"What?"

"Nothing, lord. It's just we didn't know."

"It's fine. It's a surprise visit. Are the king and queen in residence?"

"Yes, lord. Please, go right in."

Well, that certainly went far better than last time. I guess I did look like a lord, making sure I'd dressed in my finest clothes, while Bethany wore their Warden garb. Solona had dressed in robes, stating they were comfortable for the journey. I don't think she thought herself as a Warden any longer. The gates were opened and the three of us walked towards the main doors, another guard opening one for us to walk through. Entering the main hall immediately, it was rather empty of people, servants busy cleaning but no sign of Aedan or Anora. Our arrival must have been noticed, though, as Eamon quickly appeared from one of the hallways ahead.

"Good to see you, Dragonborn," he stated as we grasped hands.

"You too, Eamon. You're looking well."

"Well as can be expected, and I'm not the only one. I'm sure you've seen the city?" I nodded. "Still some way to go, but most of the rebuilding has already taken place."

"Your family?"

The face did fall slightly. "Connor is now at a Circle tower. It was the right thing to do. He needed to be trained properly. Isolde and I… We plan for another child. Or maybe even children." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm sure you're not here to talk to me, Uhtred. You're here to see the king. He hasn't mentioned…"

"It's a surprise. Plus, I have a lot to tell him, I guess. Particularly recent events."

His eyes fell on Solona, and if he noticed her condition, his eyes said nothing for now. "Come. He'll be delighted to see you. Anora too."

We walked and talked, Eamon asking after Solona, remembering them, while I introduced Bethany at the same time. Eamon knew about Leliana, of course, but could see the affection between Bethany and I, so knew not to mention her name. I'd asked Bethany not to say too much until I'd had a chance to sit down and chat with my brother.

Eamon walked us to what I remember was the study, knocking on the door as he gestured for me to wait. "I have a visitor, sir."

"Oh, who is it?"

Eamon gestured for me to walk in. I couldn't help smile as Aedan forgot himself completely, striding towards and wrapping me in a tight embrace. "Uhtred!" he nearly cried. In fact, I think he was on the verge of it.

I hadn't seen him in over a year. I'll admit I nearly let loose a tear or two as well. "Your Majesty."

He let me go and stood back. "Now don't start that shit, Uhtred!"

"Of course, sire."

"Aedan. To the Dragonborn, I am always Aedan."

I dipped my head. "As you wish, sire."

Bethany started to giggle, so I had to introduce her, and Aedan wasn't dumb. "Are you with Uhtred?"

"I am," she said, wrapping her arm around mine, leaning her head against me. Aedan just met my eyes and grinned. Again, he was smart enough not to mention Leliana. Then his eyes fell on Solona and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Is she…?" He couldn't even get the question out.

"Something we need to discuss, Your Majesty. I mean officially. A matter of state."

He nodded. "Of course, Ambassador. We will discuss it as soon as possible."

I was expecting us to take a seat, but we found ourselves escorted down the hallway towards another room, wandering in to find Anora nursing a baby. She looked up as we entered, the smile immediate at seeing her husband, though it broadened upon seeing me and the others. "Uhtred!"

I dipped my head again. "Your Highness."

"I've warned him already, Ani. He won't listen to you either."

"Ani?" I asked, already laughing away. Aedan just gave me a shove before I approached Anora, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Nice to see you again, Anora. Now, between you and me, was he really worth it?"

"He gave me our son, Uhtred." The love in her voice for him was… It was actually a reminder. I'm sure my face fell for a moment, so she just kissed my cheek. "And it's nice to see you too."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Duncan Bryce Aedan Cousland."

I turned towards the king and embraced him immediately. "Both would be honoured, Aedan," I said quietly. Leaning back after a few seconds, I asked, "So how's fatherhood?"

"Fantastic. Probably easier than running a kingdom. But I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain about that. I have a question. What the hell are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see all of you, but why are you here and not Kirkwall?"

"It's one hell of a long story, that I should probably share over dinner. You've received my correspondence?"

"Of course. I'm aware of most major events."

"I can expand on that, of course, but I'm sure you have plenty of questions too."

"Where are you staying?" Anora asked.

"No idea. We've literally stepped off the boat and came straight here."

Anora looked at Aedan. "Then I'm sure we have plenty of room free."

"One room or more, Uhtred?" Aedan wondered, insinuation dripping from his tone.

"Two. One for Bethany and I, the other for… for Solona."

He nodded, hearing my tone, before he escorted us himself towards the guest quarters, a couple of servants arrived rather quickly. Bethany and I were shown into one guest room, the other servant escorting Solona to hers. If any noticed she was Tranquil, they were smart not to mention it. Aedan suggested we make ourselves at home, as he did have a bit of work to do, but that he would see us at dinner in a couple of hours.

Before he left, he couldn't help giving me another hug. "Damn good to see you, Uhtred."

"You too, Aedan, you too."

Closing the door to give us some privacy, Bethany and I had to take a look around the room, as it was simply enormous. Aside from the massive bed, which looked big enough to fit six people, there was a large desk, four chairs with a table in the middle, and through another door, what would be considered a wet-room, basically where we could wash or relieve ourselves. Only palaces and the grandest of mansions had such rooms.

Bethany couldn't help herself, eventually sitting back on the bed in what I would call a rather seductive pose. "Ever had sex in a palace, Uhtred?"

"A few times. You?"

"Never. Maybe you could take my palace virginity?"

"Bethany, if I'd known you had this naughty streak in you, I'd have bedded you the day we met."

"Consider this making up for lost time then," she retorted, making sure she undid buttons of her blouse to suggest I should shut up and join her on the bed.

We did, and enjoyed ourselves so much, it took a knock on the door to announce dinner before we finally stopped. After dressing, we wandered the halls, and I had a vague idea of where we were heading, though it had obviously been a long time since I'd been to the palace. A servant eventually found us and escorted us to the right room. Solona was already there, looking at us and mentioned she had heard noises from our room, guessing we were being intimate. It was stated so bluntly, it took all the romance and fun out of it.

The meal was exquisite, as expected, and I spent a good couple of hours answering all of Aedan's questions. Anora was just as attentive, and it was clear from the start the pair made a bloody good team. More than that, though, was the fact they were hopelessly in love with each other. Such a contrast to the Aedan I remember, the young man who bedded a different girl every weekend, and never gave matters of the heart a second thought.

After dinner, Aedan and I retired to a room where we could talk in private, Anora suggesting she and the girls could amuse themselves. Taking a seat by the fireplace, Aedan walked over with two glasses and a bottle of something, opening it and pouring a couple of fingers that looked and definitely smelled like strong liquor. Leaning back in the very comfortable chair, I closed my eyes and appreciated the near silence. It was the first time I'd felt properly relaxed in a while.

"How's married life?" I wondered.

"I always wondered if I'd find true happiness. Thing is, I'd give up the crown tomorrow. Means little to me, I did it as it was the right thing to do at the time. But Anora? I'm not sure what I'd do for her."

"So you're in love with her then?"

He laughed at my sarcastic tone. "She thinks she might be pregnant again already." Now it was my turn to laugh. "What? Is it wrong that I find my wife utterly desirable as well as beautiful?"

"No, I'm happy for you... Just, do you give her a rest?"

"Oh, don't let the innocent look in her eyes fool you, brother. Once that door to our bedroom closes… Well, I won't go spilling secrets about my wife, but…" He tapped the side of his nose, both of us laughing away. "I only have one regret. I'm sure you know what I'm going to say."

"I do, so I'll ask after Fergus instead. How is he?"

"Well. He's engaged to be wed." He must have noticed my surprised glance. "He grieved, Uhtred, but he found a companion rather quickly, and it's helped mend his heart. She's a good woman, and it's clear they are deeply in love."

"Good for him."

"Will you visit him?"

"Perhaps. I wasn't planning on spending too long here, then we're heading to Vigil's Keep. Don't suppose you've had word from Alistair?"

"Only to say he was heading to Weisshaupt. Why?"

"I was hoping to see him, actually. Haven't seen him since I departed Amaranthine the first time."

"Then I'm afraid you will be disappointed. I don't believe he has returned. Because he's been absent so long, I've made Howe Warden-Commander of Ferelden." I know I definitely looked surprised after that. "The hatchet is well and truly buried, Uhtred. Howe is not his father. I've invited him here more than once, and as we've got to know each other, what I do know is that Nathaniel is a good man, and has made an excellent commander. He's loyal to Ferelden and the Grey Wardens. That is what matters."

"If he's not there, then I may as well head to the Circle Tower."

"Ah, I was going to ask what happened. I assume it's a long story?"

"You receive my correspondence about the Deep Roads expedition?"

"Only recently, but yes."

"I had to leave Solona behind as she was feeling unwell the night before we were leaving. We were gone roughly three weeks in total. I was told by Gawen, my head servant, that templars took Solona from our residence within the first two days of us leaving?"

"What?" Aedan asked flatly, and I knew he was angry.

"I have no idea what gave them the idea they had jurisdiction. Embassy land is sovereign of the nation that is housed there. Therefore, Kirkwall sent their templars onto foreign soil."

"And they obviously made her Tranquil. On what charges?"

"Blood magic and apostacy."

"Okay, the second one is bullshit. She was a Grey Warden and they don't belong to the Circle. The first one… Has she performed blood magic recently?"

"She only ever performed it that one time at the Circle Tower prior to her recruitment."

"So it's either bullshit, or someone picked her as they have an axe to grind against you or… her family?"

"You think they went after her because she's an Amell?"

He shrugged. "Merely providing suggestions, Uhtred. What I will do is write a letter to the leader of Kirkwall… Who is it?"

"You can message the viscount but the real power lies with the Knight-Commander of the Templars."

"Very well, I'll write a letter to both of them, asking them for an official explanation of events."

"That's not all. I may have caused problems when I took Solona back. I didn't kill any of them, but they received the full power of my Thu'um. Threats may have been made."

He reached across, grabbing my forearm. "Uhtred, you have my full backing regarding this matter. If anyone believes they can push Ferelden around, they are going to learn very quickly that we will defend ourselves to the last."

"Anything else?"

"I'm resigning, Aedan. I am not an ambassador. For the love of the Nine, please send someone else in my place!"

That made him laugh. "Well ahead of you, Uhtred. You will be replaced. Since you've arrived, depending on when you want to go back, you can escort our new ambassador. I assume you won't be staying here?"

"No, I'll head back to Kirkwall with Bethany."

"Very well. I'll give you a role. How about…" He twirled his hand as he thought, then clicked his fingers. "Ah, how about a military attaché? Add to that, you can be in charge of security at the embassy and of the ambassador. Gives you an excuse to act all tough and mean, perhaps wield your sword occasionally."

"Sounds much better than what I've been tasked with doing so far."

"Any other plans?"

"I'm taking Bethany to Val Royeaux after we drop Solona off. The latter originally wanted to go there first, but now that she's… how she is, I doubt she'd feel any excitement. Bethany was interested, so I offered to take her instead."

"Do you love her?" he asked abruptly.

"Who? Bethany?"

"Who else will I be talking about, dullard."

"I'm not sure how to answer that without sounding…" I knocked back my glass, allowing Aedan to refill it before I continued. "Yes, I do love Bethany, but it's not the same as Leliana. That was…" I sighed. "That was life-long, til death do us part love. The same as Alexandra. What I feel for Bethany is the same as… I don't know. It's still new, I guess. I love spending time with her, love the intimacy, love who she is, but…"

"If Leliana returned to your life, your choice would be obvious and immediate?" I nodded. "So what will you do?"

"Well, Leliana made her choice. So I will, for want of a better word, settle. The one thing in Bethany's favour is that she wants and can have children."

"Leliana couldn't?"

"No. She told me during those months we spent at her villa. She thought I would leave her because of it. To be honest, having children has never bothered me, but if given the opportunity, I'd like my own. So Bethany is keen, though she's obviously a Warden now, but you seemed to have had little difficulty."

"Not for lack of trying." I gave him a look and we both laughed again. "But you want children?"

"Yes, but not until all the trouble in Kirkwall is dealt with. As I told you earlier, something is brewing, but I'm just not sure what, and the outcome is unknown. Just my luck, I thought I'd settle into a rather boring life there, and instead wind up mixed up in all sorts of shenanigans."

"Do you ever want to come home?"

"No. I've made a life for myself there. And as long as you do replace me with someone, and I don't mind the sound of the role you'll give me otherwise, I'll be content to remain indefinitely."

"Just don't drag Ferelden into a war, and you've done a good job."

"I'll try to keep my nose relatively clean."

We eventually spent three days in Denerim. During that time, we caught up with some old friends. Wynne was still working as the arcane advisor to the crown, and the first thing we had to do was tell her about Solona. Wynne was terribly upset and angered by it. Solona said she understood why, and I knew Wynne's heart was broken. We spent a good few hours catching up on our lives since we'd last seen each other but, without Solona, it wasn't really the same. Heading to Eamon's estate, I had a rather pleasant reunion with Ser Cauthrien, who had sworn her allegiance to the man himself, and worked as the personal bodyguard to his wife, Isolde. Wandering into the alienage, I was pleased to see there were some changes, the overall condition better than when we were last there, though that was only due to most of the alienage having been destroyed during the darkspawn attack.

But most of my time was spent with Aedan and Anora. I wasn't particularly comfortable when offered to hold their child, Bethany appearing to be natural, and the looks I received from her suggested she was already having a lot of thoughts. Solona was offered the chance to hold the baby, and while she did hold it, there was no depth of feeling at all. When the baby began to cry, she simply handed it back to Anora, stating she was unsure how to help.

Aedan offered the chance of journeying by carriage to the Circle, but I wanted the freedom that riding by horseback brought, so after we bought supplies, the king and queen escorted us to the gates of the palace to see us off.

"When will you return again?" Aedan asked after our long embrace.

"I'm not sure. I can always do another surprise visit, or you can just summon me if you need anything."

"We'll certainly keep you updated about any further children, Uhtred," Anora added.

"Think you can name one after me?"

"We're hoping for a girl actually," Aedan stated, "If it's a boy… Maybe one of its middle names."

As I turned to leave, he just had to get in his final jab. "Oh, and Uhtred, try not to drag Ferelden into a war against Orlais if you're there. We're still recovering, after all."

I turned, performed a theatrical bow, figuring I wouldn't get away with openly flipping off the king, before I joined the two girls as we wandered towards the main gates. The city was certainly alive once again, and I could only hope that, if or when I returned, the city would be even better than it was before the attack.

Our mounts were some of the finest I'd seen, the stable-hand stating they were some of the best available, and that the king had told him that we could take them to Orlais and wherever we wanted after that. I figured that, if possible, we could take them back to Kirkwall. Traveling by horseback would be much better than walking everywhere.

The roads being clear, making it to the Circle only took us until sundown. Taking the boat across, we were greeted by some familiar faces, but when Irving saw Solona, I think the old man nearly wept. "What happened?" he asked.

"What happened was wrong, Irving," I said, and he no doubt heard my tone.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's something I am to get to the bottom of."

"I merely wanted to return home, First Enchanter," Solona stated.

I noticed the old man close his eyes at how flat her voice sounded. There is no doubt he had a space in his heart for her from before. Seeing her like this was doing to his what it had already done to mine. Breaking it. "You'll be safe here, Solona. Very safe," he said, taking hold of her, "Do you wish to say goodbye to your friends?"

Solona hugged me but there was no feeling in her embrace. She wished me goodbye, doing the same to Bethany. Irving then took her by the hand, asking a templar to grab her small pack, and she disappeared from view and my life without a backwards glance. Bethany grabbed my hand and we walked outside. It was only when we'd crossed the lake to the opposing shore and mounted our horses that I finally wept.

We camped not far from the mountains, and our moods meant all we did was cook some dinner then go to bed. I held Bethany close and, it was probably the wrong moment, but I needed to tell her that I loved her. I needed to feel something after what happened. She turned around and kissed me, admitting she loved me too.

That made us feel a little better, and having finally admitted our true feelings, we made love under the stars. It was a nice way to end a rather emotional day.

The sun was high in the sky by the time we were crossing the mountains. Only when Orlais was spread out in front of us did we come to a stop and take in the view.

"Well, this alone is worth the sore arse," I muttered. It had been quite a while since I'd been on horseback and my crotch was paying for it.

Bethany was delighted with the view, letting her know that Val Royeaux was even more spectacular. But we were in no hurry, descending the mountain slowly and making camp not long after reaching level ground. I'll admit I did have memories of my original journey with Leliana long ago, but they were only moments as I did see the occasional reminder of that time, though it did feel like a lifetime ago, to be honest.

It took a few days to make the capital, as although excited to finally be heading there, the natural beauty around us meant we spent a lot of time exploring along the way. Money wasn't a problem as we all had plenty of coin, particularly after the expedition. And I wasn't worried about the length of time away, Hawke aware that we could be gone for up to a month, if not longer.

Entering Val Royeaux itself did bring back plenty of memories. Bethany knew of Leliana, but I still hadn't broached that subject completely with her, as I didn't know how to tell her without making it sound as bad as it would be. I loved Bethany having admitted it only recently. But I was still in love with Leliana. I always would be. And if she showed up, stating she wanted to resume our relationship, I would have to make one of the most difficult choices of my life. I know I didn't want to ruin the relationship with Bethany in any way. It's… difficult to explain, I guess.

Tree lined grand boulevards were but one natural feature of the city. Shops sold the finest delicacies, and we stopped more than once. Though Bethany received stares, as she still wore her Warden emblems, once I told people who I was, doors were suddenly opened faster, smiles broader, and they definitely liked us spending coin. We stayed in one of the grandest hotels in the city. It cost us plenty of coin, but again, we had more than enough to spend.

We spent a week wandering the city. And we did end up going to the Grand Cathedral during one of those days. It was while sitting in one of pews with Bethany that I explained a little more. I told her enough that she knew how I felt about things, but that I definitely loved her too. As I said, it was difficult to explain.

"You loved her?" Bethany asked quietly.

I met her eyes. "I still do." She looked ready to say something, so I added, "But she made her choice. She chose the Maker over myself. Guess a man can't really compete against a god."

Bethany chewed on that for a couple of minutes. "I guess you went through a lot together."

"We met just after Ostagar. She was a sister at the Chantry in Lothering."

She clicked her fingers in surprise. "Why didn't I ask before? She sounds Orlesian, yes? But she's from Ferelden?"

"Aye, but why?"

"Because I know her!"

"You do?!"

She gave me a tight hug. "Of course. She was always full of stories of her life. Certainly kept Hawke and I enraptured more than once. I always thought they were just stories. Sure, with an element of truth, but I never thought…" She kissed my cheek. "No wonder you loved her. I always thought she was beautiful."

"So…"

She started to laugh. "Did you think I would be awkward?" I nodded. "Well, I can understand why, but I don't know why I didn't think of it to start with."

"I'll admit it's the only reason I didn't want to come back to Orlais. It's a painful memory."

"Guess that explains your arrival in Kirkwall too."

"I met you though. That was the best thing."

We left Val Royeaux a couple of days later, finding a ship that would take the pair of us and the horses back to Kirkwall. It was the same old story; once they knew who I was, they bent over backwards to accommodate us. I'm sure the coin we paid also helped, but dropping a name or two definitely opened doors. Wardens were popular in Orlais anyway. They didn't have the same battered reputation that they had in Ferelden, despite our victory over the Blight.

Our return journey to Kirkwall took longer than our original journey to Denerim. It was further away, and we did encounter problems with the wind from time to time. But the western part of the Waking Sea was calmer at least, certainly calmer than the approach to the ocean to the east, where the ship we'd been on rode the swell rather well, but one sill needed their sea legs to survive.

I'm sure our journey took around ten days in total, as we did receive a strong wind the closer we approached Kirkwall. Were we excited about our return? To be honest, I don't think so. I didn't really consider it home, or at least not yet, but I was doing my best to make it feel like that. Bethany felt about the same, though casually mentioned making the embassy 'our' home.

It was late afternoon by the time the ship had docked and we finally stepped onto dry land for the first time in over a week. After all that time, it took a few minutes to regain equilibrium. I'm fairly sure the pier was swaying the first couple of minutes. I paid a dockhand to take care of our horses, being told where we would find them. I figured we could use them whenever we found ourselves leaving Kirkwall next.

Heading back into the city, I quickly realised I'd missed it more than I'd probably care to admit. We all agreed to head to the embassy, figuring Hawke was probably desperate for our return. We found her in my office, fast asleep on my desk. I was a bit mean, slamming my palm onto the desk, causing her to jerk awake. She looked around before finally looking at me. "You son of a..." She got to her feet and hugged her sister first, before she looked ready to give me a smack for no doubt giving her a fright for a moment but she shook my hand, I think grateful we'd returned.

"How have things been here?" I wondered.

"Quiet. No sign of Bartrand. Varric is still pissed about all that went down. Everyone else is alive and healthy."

"What about the embassy itself?"

"As I said before you left, any major issues I've left for you to deal with."

I sighed. "And are there any?"

"No, Uhtred. As I said, quiet."

"Smartarse."

"I hear the tavern calling. I know you've just returned, but considering I haven't seen my sister in a few weeks, I'm hoping…?"

I glanced at Bethany, who nodded eagerly, no doubt wanting to catch up with her sister. "Let's go."

I'll be honest, after a couple of tankards, it was like we'd never left.


	20. Home Again

_A/N – So, if you've managed to get this far, I can only congratulate you as I'm aware the first act moved at a crawl and probably bored some enough to give up and read something else. As I said a few chapters back, I wrote the first 20 chapters a long time ago (this being the last) before taking a substantial break, restarting again perhaps after a year or so. So you might notice some differences, whether it's the plot, characters, or even my writing in general. One thing you will definitely notice is the fact that the story moves a little quicker. Case in point, Act I up to now has taken 20 chapters to complete. Acts II and III will be covered in 25 chapters, and that also includes DLCs._

* * *

I'd barely been back in Kirkwall a week before I received a message from the docks, stating the new ambassador had arrived. I could only thank the Nine Divines for that. Hell, I even thanked the Maker, much to the amusement of Bethany, joking I would become a devotee of Andraste one day.

Hawke told me that she'd had no trouble with the templars since my departure, though I'm sure my return had been noted as soon as I stepped off the ship. As yet, I'd received no visitors from the Order, and not been troubled whenever I wandered Hightown or Lowtown. I didn't go looking for a fight. I'd done what was necessary in the tower that night when I'd rescued her from their clutches. I was still furious about what they did to Solona, but she was now safe and home in Ferelden, though I already missed her presence in my life. I wasn't sure what Aedan was going to do, and if the Grey Wardens would respond. I wasn't going to start a war over what happened, and certainly wasn't going to drag Ferelden into a personal matter.

But the anger would remain for a long time. And I'd never forgive the Templar Order.

The new Ambassador of Ferelden to the Free Marches was an older man, as I expected. He knew who I was straight away, offering his hand, which I accepted. "Uhtred Dragonborn?"

"Aye."

"I'm Aerin Ervine. Obviously I am your replacement." He reached into his small bag and produced a letter, immediately noticing the seal of Ferelden. "This is just to make the handover official. King Aedan informed me that you would be remaining as some sort of military attaché and as part of the security team at the embassy?"

"That would be correct, Ambassador, though I'm sure he told you enough stories that I'm not always around."

"And I wouldn't expect you to be. I gather you remain living at the embassy?"

I gestured that we should walk and I filled him in. "Yes, I'm living there at the moment but I am currently looking for my own house. Bethany Hawke, who is unofficially a Grey Warden recruiter, is living with me, but will join me in my new place of residence. I also have four servants. Um, they will probably join me too."

"No problem. Is there any other staff?"

"Half a dozen former Ferelden refugees help out with daily tasks. I can only suggest you keep them. They're hard workers and earn their coin."

"I'll take your word for it and immediately start advertising for new servants. I certainly understand personal loyalty and all."

During the walk back, I pointed out certain features and gave him a rundown of the latest events. He certainly knew what happened in the last days before I returned to Ferelden, though knew little of the simmering conflict possibly brewing between the mages and templars. Or, at least, that's what I thought. It didn't really effect Ferelden except when I decided to involve myself. Now that I was no longer ambassador, I could perhaps now do things I hadn't considered prior.

He was impressed with the building chosen, and liked the furniture Solona and I had picked out long before. After introducing him to the servants and other staff, I showed him upstairs. I offered to vacate the main bedroom, but he insisted I remain until I'd found a new home, happy to take one of the other rooms for now.

"When would you like to go over things?"

"Not until tomorrow at the earliest. A week on a ship is a long time, and the sea wasn't kind."

"Ah, I understand what you mean. So are you hungry?"

He pulled a face. "Not just yet. Give me a couple of hours for my stomach to finally settle down first."

"Rest up. We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, Uhtred."

Heading back downstairs, I found Bethany in the office, reading over some documents, merely out of curiosity. I'm sure the new ambassador already knew the whole Grey Warden recruiter story was a pack of lies. She was still with me because I wanted her with me, and no-one was prepared to stand up and say no, or at least try and stop me.

Hawke showed up a couple of hours later, looking rather pleased. Sitting down in my usual chair behind my soon to be ex-desk, Bethany sat on my lap as I asked Hawke what was up. First she gestured towards us. "So it's going to be like this from now on, is it?"

"You're just jealous," Bethany retorted, poking out her tongue.

"Don't speak so soon, little sister."

"Oh, do tell?" I wondered.

"Nothing big but… Well, has it been obvious I've been interested in one of our group… a woman in particular?"

"You mean the woman who is generally always by your side? Yes, we've noticed, Hawke."

Hawke cleared her throat. "Well, um… She doesn't want to make anything too serious between us but, well, the reason I've dropped by is because I could afford to buy our old home." She passed over a piece of paper. "Received the paperwork today. I can move in as soon as I want. Mother was best pleased."

Bethany screamed, rounding the desk to hug her sister. It was good news, after all. "Need any help moving?" I wondered.

"Uhtred, you've been to our house plenty of times. There is barely anything to move. No, we will take the necessities, otherwise I'm just glad we're leaving that dump behind. Gamlen can have it."

"So he's not invited, I take it?"

Hawke scoffed. "He's responsible for the whole sorry mess. No, he can remain where he is."

"I would assume he's displeased?" Bethany wondered.

"Mother set him straight immediately. I've never seen the man look as timid as when mother tore strips off him. Made him feel this big," she replied, making a gesture with her fingers, suggesting he was very tiny indeed.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" I exclaimed.

Hawke smiled, replying, "That's why I'm here. This weekend, I'm going to host a welcome home party. Obviously my sister and her lover are invited. As are all our friends. It should be quite good fun. A good way to let our hair down after all the shenanigans of the past few months."

"I think I can definitely speak for Bethany when I suggest we'd be delighted."

"And I assume you will be moving shortly too?"

"Once we've found a place we both like."

The smirk formed. "You both like? Sounds serious, Uhtred."

I glanced at Bethany and smiled, the smile she returned lighting up her face. "Aye, I guess it is."

With the ambassador having arrived, I wanted out as soon as possible, so I pulled every string I could in finding a new place. I think the Nine Divines were actually smiling on me for once, as Bethany and I were offered a nice little place, not far from her sister, no more than a couple of streets away. It wasn't as big as Hawke's, which we'd only seen from the outside, but we didn't need a big place. As long as it was enough for us and our servants, at least to start with, we'd be content. We had more than enough coin to pay for it outright, and I was glad we could sign off on the paperwork rather quickly. We would move in the week after Hawke, and hold our own little celebration.

That meant just over a week of living at the embassy, which I didn't mind. I helped Aerin get to grips with the situation on the ground, and he was far more adept at dealing with paperwork, meeting dignitaries and just doing the job in general. I thanked him more than once for taking the job off my hands. I assured him all I could do in return was keep him safe.

I spent the rest of the week patrolling the streets with Hawke. Well, when I say patrolling, I mean all we did was wander around, and our faces were rather well known by now. In Hightown, there wasn't a problem, though the templars that recognised me certainly showed their displeasure that I was still in the city. I merely smiled at them. I wasn't looking to fight them though I'd meet any attack with overwhelming force in reply. As for Lowtown, no-one would be dumb enough to attack us, though you couldn't be sure how dumb some people were. Bethany would sometimes join us, though she was sometimes happy to just do her own thing. I found myself warning her to be careful more often than not, memories of Solona in the back of my mind. If they did the same thing to Bethany as they'd done to Solona, I'm not sure what I'd be capable of…

But the rest of the week passed relatively peacefully until it was the night of Hawke's big night. Bethany and I dressed back at the embassy. I found myself in a rather nice fitted suit, Bethany wearing a dress that I found incredibly distracting, and she may have had to warn me off more than once about wandering hands. Still, it made her laugh loudly, which is all I wanted.

Walking hand in hand during sunset, Hightown was still quite busy, and more than one person stopped to greet me. I assumed they might have been refugees at one stage, though perhaps they knew who I was. Knocking on Hawke's front door, it was opened by someone dressed as a servant, offering to take our coats, before we were escorted to the main room. Most others had already arrived, and I hadn't seen them all lately, so there were plenty of handshakes and kissed cheeks as we caught up on the latest events of our lives.

Sitting on one of the lounges with Bethany to my side, Varric asked, "So just what is the Dragonborn going to do with himself now?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I'm to protect the embassy and its staff, but I don't see that being attacked by anyone… again, and the ambassador will live in the embassy itself, but I'll be his bodyguard when he leaves. Other than that, I don't really have a job. Aedan made up a couple of roles, but we both know they mean nothing. He's just ensuring I get paid."

"Guess you'll keep busy alongside Hawke as well?"

"If she's willing to put up with my presence for that long."

"Yeah, we'll have to see about that, Uhtred," she called across the room.

"What about you, Varric? Any big plans?"

"No, after being bitten in the arse by my brother, I have no desire to organise something like that again. I'll stick to my dealing, my writing, and whatever trouble Hawke can get me into."

"Sounds like a grand plan. Any other gossip we missed while we were gone?"

"You mean apart from the hornet's nest you stirred up at the Circle?" I couldn't help the smug grin that formed, which just made him laugh. "You did a good thing, Uhtred. Not sure how many would agree with you, but what happened to Solona wasn't right. At least she's back home now."

"Her home was with me. We were no longer intimate, but she was one of my best friends."

"I know that, but if not with you, at least she's with people that care about her."

I nodded. "First Enchanter Irving was heartbroken when he saw her."

"Do you intend to do anything else?"

I shook my head. "For the moment, no. I made my feelings known, and to be honest, now that I'm no longer ambassador, they are no longer my problem. But now that I'm free of any constraints, if they want to fight fire with fire, I'm capable of holding my own."

That made Varric laugh. "You're the Dragonborn. They don't stand a chance."

I put a finger to my lips and shushed him. "Let's not get overconfident here. I bleed like any ordinary man and have more than enough scars to prove I could eventually be taken down."

The party carried on most of the evening. Leandra was also present and had been filled in with what happened to Solona during my time away. She seemed to be sorrier for me than I was for her in return, though I did mention something my brother suggested, that she was targeted because of who she was. She chewed on that for a while and said it may have been possible, though why target them after all this time?

As the party wound down, I found myself in conversation with Hawke and Aveline, the latter approaching the pair of us about a templar who we had dealings with before the expedition. "There is a templar you have spoken to before, name of Emeric," Aveline explained, "He's causing a bit of a fuss."

"Why not deal with it yourself?" I wondered.

"Because he's a templar and I have no authority over what he can or cannot do… Well, my guards are not particularly happy he is poking his nose into affairs generally held by the city guard. And he's already caused us some embarrassment."

"How so?" Hawke wondered.

"He made an accusation against someone. We raided their house, found nothing, and was forced to apologise. Viscount tore strips off me, though he did at least understand why I'd made the decision."

"So you want us to help him instead?" Hawke asked, slightly confused.

Aveline grimaced but nodded. "I normally wouldn't ask but… You've worked with him before and even my guards know what you've done around the city."

"I think you've helped me often enough that I owe you at least one."

Aveline was pleased to hear we'd help, Hawke suggesting everyone meet back at hers in two days' time. Not tomorrow, we'd probably be too hungover.

Two days later, we found nearly our entire group heading towards Hightown. Only Aveline wasn't with us, no real surprise there. One or two figured I might be uncomfortably approaching a templar, or their headquarters and tower, but I'd already let it be known that, as far as I was concerned, the issue was closed. Solona was Tranquil, she was back in Ferelden, and there was nothing they could do to her anymore. If they wished to carry on the spat, that was on them, and if they wanted to declare war on the Dragonborn, then so be it. I'd fight fire with fire.

Emeric admitted he had continued his investigation after our previous work together, and he now believed a serial killer was loose on the streets of Kirkwall. However, his work had not been in vain, as he now had a suspect. A gentleman by the name of Gascard DuPuis.

"Ah, that's what Aveline meant," I muttered.

"Yes. After that, Knight Commander Meredith ordered me to halt my investigation into the murders. But she never ordered me not to seek outside help."

"Okay, there's only one question. What makes DuPuis a suspect? Never heard of the man myself," Varric stated.

"He knew two of the murdered women and made inquiries as to the others. I do not believe in mere coincidences."

I think what he told us was thin. Very thin. I'm sure other colleagues had their doubts too, but Aveline had asked Hawke, Hawke had asked us, and she believed that there was no harm in at least finding and questioning DuPuis ourselves. If we found nothing, so be it. If we found something, then perhaps we could help Emeric.

That's not exactly what he wanted though. "No, he's already been questioned, and I doubt he'll say anything to you anyway."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I stated, cracking my knuckles.

Emeric shook his head. "No, this doesn't need to end in violence. What you need to find is evidence, one way or another."

"You want us to break in?" Isabela asked, laughing away, "Oh, sure, turn us into criminals while we're hunting a potential one."

"I know I ask a lot but it is the only way. If he is innocent or guilty, just provide me the evidence so I can at least move on."

"You have any other suspects?" Hawke asked.

"None at the moment. To be honest, everything I've found links DuPuis in some way to most of the victims. And that's ignoring the man is… eccentric. That doesn't make him guilty, but it stacks up with everything I've found."

We waited around until evening, figuring breaking and entering should be done when everything was dark and fewer people were around. Hawke didn't bring everyone this time, Hawke and Isabela to help pick locks, Bethany as magical protection, and myself as muscle, in case anyone needed a fist or two to help make them cooperative.

Breaking in was the easy part, Varric proving to have rather deft hands. But we should have known better, for as soon as we entered the estate, we found ourselves under attack by all manner of magical creates. Shades. Demons. Thankfully no undead. Rage demons are always a pain in the arse, Bethany providing us with enough protection to prevent the worst of burning, Hawke and I working together as usual to hack the bastard to death.

I won't suggest that immediately made us think DuPuis was guilty. We were breaking in, after all. But it definitely suggested, if not proved, he was a mage. We found one letter thanking Gascard for a 'shipment'. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to have their blood run cold, left believing it was likely the shipment was human. Dead or alive, we simply didn't now.

After dealing with more magical creatures upstairs, no more than a few, nothing to concern us, we found a letter from the First Enchanter of Starkhaven, which was a bit of a surprise, intrigued as to why Gascard was asking after the missing mages. We'd dealt with one or two issues prior to the expedition regarding them. Whatever the case, the letter put Gascard in his place, suggesting he not ask again.

We searched high and low for any evidence. When Bethany found vials of blood in a side room, even I was smart enough to figure out that Gascard may be dabbling in blood magic. And after what happened to Solona, that just pissed me off. Bethany had no love for blood magic or mages either. Probably a good thing Merrill wasn't around, otherwise there'd be another long argument about it.

Continuing to search, the estate was enormous, at least three or four stories high. We even found a letter from Knight-Commander Meredith, apologising to Gascard for the supposed harassment.

Surprisingly, we found Gascard on the estate, in the master bedroom. What none of us expected to find was the young woman with him, who was obviously terrified. He turned around, surprised at our appearance. Doing what I normally do, I strode forward and he was smart enough to get out of my way, ensuring I helped the woman to her feet, walking her away to sit on the bed. Gascard was smart enough not to move, as Hawke and Isabela were already armed.

"Explain. Now," Hawke demanded.

"I know what it looks like, but I didn't hurt her." I glanced over the woman, and she didn't appear bruised nor had he attempted anything else, her clothing intact. She was obviously just frightened. Hawke looked my way and I gave a single nod, suggesting he might be speaking the truth.

"You might not have done anything yet, but you still have explaining to do regarding what we've done…"

"Look, I don't know why you're here. But what I know is that there is a killer out there, and I think he's playing us both! If you let me explain, I'll tell you what I've found." When he held up his hands, they were shaking too. Little wonder, I guess.

"You have two minutes," Hawke stated.

Gascard took a seat, resting his arms on his knees, looking at the floor. Sign of a defeated man already. I wondered if he thought we'd kill him anyway. "Twenty years ago, my sister was murdered," he said softly, "The bastard is now in Kirkwall, killing again, exactly the same way he killed my sister." He finally looked up. "It starts with a bouquet of while lilies. He sends them to each new victim. Alessa, the girl your friend is hiding over there, was going to be the next victim."

I looked back at Alessa. "Is that true, the white lilies?" I whispered. She nodded, wiping her eyes of tears. "Then how do we know you didn't send them?" I wondered.

He looked offended by the question but didn't answer. "Look, I took Alessa so when the killer went looking for her, he'd have to find me. After twenty years, I'd finally look my sister's murderer in the eye. But then you showed up…"

"He's lying!" Alessa screamed behind me, "He's hurt me!"

I turned around, getting down onto a knee. "How has he hurt you?" I asked gently.

"I took some of her blood," Gascard admitted.

"What for?" Hawke asked, the tone suggesting her patience was nearly at an end. She either didn't buy the whole story or felt pity for the poor woman.

"I took her blood so, if the killer took her, I could track her down. I only did it to protect her!"

"Obviously you're a blood mage," Bethany stated, and Gascard didn't disagree, "So who is the killer if not you?"

"Someone better than I am at the practice. Someone powerful. What I do believe is he's using these women for some sort of ritual. For what purpose, though, I cannot be sure. But all the woman share similar features. There is a reason he is targeting them."

There was silence as Hawke no doubt chewed over what we'd been told. "Uhtred, your opinion?"

"I believe him about the dead sister. I've looked in a mirror and seen that same haunted look regarding the death of a loved one."

Isabela was ready to kill him there and then, Varric was willing to give the benefit of the doubt, while Bethany didn't know what to think. I didn't blame her, to be honest. "We're taking Alessa with us," Hawke stated, "And I will warn you only the once. Stay away from her."

"And the killer?"

"For some stupid reason, I actually believe you. So I will return to Emeric and suggest to him that you are not responsible for the murders. I will tell him your story, and if he believes it, then you won't hear from us again."

"Very well. I will continue my own investigation regardless. We could team up…?"

"No. Just be grateful I don't report your arse to the templars for being a bloody mage," Hawke replied. And after gesturing for me to grab Alessa, we headed out.

"I don't like this, Hawke," Isabela stated.

"I know, but I do actually think he was trying to help. He just has a funny way of doing it. But those tears regarding his sister were genuine. That's twenty years of grief and heartbreak being released in front of strangers."

As it was late, we all headed home, Bethany and I absentmindedly heading back towards the house we'd bought before remembering we hadn't exactly moved in yet. Gawen was still up when we arrived back and offered to make us a hot drink before bed. He sat with us as always, and while he did ask a question or two about what we'd been up to, he generally didn't stick his nose in too much.

The next morning, we met up with Hawke at her new home before walking to the Gallows, looking for Emeric. There was no sign of him, but we were approached by another templar, introducing herself as Moira. "I have a message for you from Emeric," she said, "He received your letter…"

"What letter?" Hawke wondered.

Moira looked confused. "This letter," she replied, reaching into her pocket and handing over a piece of paper. Hawke looked it over, then glanced at me, equally as confused.

"I didn't write this."

"Okay, but what Emeric told me is that he'll meet you in Lowtown tonight. He said you'd know where and when."

Thanking Moira, we departed with Varric stating, "You know this is a set-up, right, Hawke?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not sure where he thinks we'll meet him though."

"We'll just ask around Lowtown for a templar. They generally stand out like sore thumbs."

I knew none of us wanted to wait around until evening to find Emeric, but assuming he was at the barracks, all we could do was sit and wait around. I did spend some time with Aerin, the new ambassador, as he still asked me plenty of questions about what I'd been up to. I told him what I could as always but he quickly realised I'd been out of my depth regarding most facets of the job, though did mention his admiration for how I'd dealt with all the refugees. I simply said it had been the right thing to do.

Varric had been out doing his thing, and meeting outside the Hanged Man, he led Hawke and the rest of us in the direction of where he'd been seen. We ended up in an area of Lowtown I hadn't been in before, a rather dank, dark area, nothing redeeming about it whatsoever. And we ran into magical creatures straight away, suggesting something was terribly wrong.

I had no problem unleashing my Thu'um immediately. The only reason I hadn't in the mansion was the fact I would have deafened everyone. Outside, no such problem, and freezing them in place just made our lives easier. There was plenty of them, including more than one demon, but Bethany kept us protected from the worst they could do to us at the same time.

It was another long fight, all of us taking one or two wounds along the way, but nothing too concerning. But it was only after the fight we found the body of Emeric. He was quite obviously dead, and it was clear the whole meeting had been a set-up. Not by Emeric, of course, but whoever was…

"Think it was Gascard?" I wondered.

"If it was, he's dead," Hawke muttered, "But I think it's whoever we and Gascard are looking for. They're obviously concerned and trying to frighten us off. Or kill us. Either way, they're sending a message of their own."

I checked over his body and found enough wounds to suggest he'd been attacked by the same creatures that attacked us, no doubt overwhelming him quite quickly. As we looked around for any evidence, though I didn't think we'd find much of anything, we heard noise approaching, unsheathing weapons as we waited for whoever to appear.

Surprisingly it was Moira, who came a halt once she noticed us, then Emeric. She brushed past me and knelt by her fellow templar, grabbing his now dead hand. "I'm sorry for not believing you," she said softly, "But you are now at the side of the Maker."

"I'm sorry," Hawke stated, the rest of us adding our condolences.

"He was right, and I didn't believe him. Nor did anyone else it seems, except you." She turned to face us. "Even though I didn't believe, I still listened to his theories. He mentioned a suspect by the name of Gascard DuPuis. Do you think he did this?"

"No. He explained his own interest in the murders. We believed him," Hawke replied.

"I don't think he would have done this," Varric added, "It doesn't add up. We told him that we'd speak to Emeric, and I doubt Emeric would have set up any sort of meeting with him about this."

"So who's the killer?" Hawke could only shrug, admitting she didn't know. I didn't have the faintest idea, and nor did anyone else. "Very well. Whoever did this is a dangerous apostate that Meredith will want found. I will see to it personally."

"And Emeric?" Hawke asked, gesturing to his body.

"I will ensure he is remembered correctly, as someone who gave their live for a noble cause. You have my thanks for helping him. And if you learn anything more, please come see me. I would like to pick up his mantle going forward."

"Of course," Hawke said.

We left Moira with the body. I don't think it was romantic involvement. I think they might have been friends, perhaps had worked closely together. Whatever the case, I glanced back to see her kneeling over his body, and the wiping of her face suggested a tear or two may have been spilled. At that moment, my heart did go out to her.

Walking back to the Hanged Man, I think we all needed a drink after that. The mood was rather sombre as we gathered around the table, sipping from our tankards. "Well, that sucks," I finally stated.

"And we're at a dead end," Varric added, "I'll do what I can regarding information, but with Emeric dead, we're short of allies. We could squeeze Gascard, but does anyone else here think he did that tonight?"

"No. He had one or two flaws but I don't think he had murder in his blood," Hawke replied.

"I still think we should have taken him in regardless considering the state of the poor girl," Isabela added.

"Where is she now?"

"She was at my place, but I can't keep her there against her will," Hawke stated, "If she wishes to leave, I can't stop her, but I'll do my best to keep an eye on her."

"And this whole serial killer thing?" Bethany wondered.

Hawke looked at me. I simply shrugged as I didn't have a clue. "I guess all we can do is wait until there's another reported disappearance. There are plenty of apostates around Kirkwall nowadays. Can't go accusing every single one without putting their backs up."

"So we wait for a kidnapping? Great," Varric muttered before he sighed, "If you don't mind, I think I might get a couple of friends and ensure certain companions are protected."

"Such as?" I wondered.

"Daisy for starters. I don't think she fits the profile but I want her safe all the same."

Bethany just cuddled into me. "Well, I think I'll definitely be protected."

Hawke just pretended to be sick as usual but I could see her giving Isabela the eye as well. Not that I worried about either of them. I'd pity, albeit only for a second, anyone who was dumb enough to take them on.

But without any leads, we agreed that, for now, there was simply nothing we could do. I figured we could at least keep tabs on Gascard, which everyone agreed with, but other than that, we would just have to sit and wait, perhaps hoping we would hear something before another woman had to die.


	21. Blue Sky Mining

_A/N – Ignore the previous note that was here. It wasn't really for this story._

* * *

Bethany and I were now in our own home. It was nowhere near as large as the embassy nor the home Hawke now resided in. But it was easily large enough for Bethany, myself and the few servants we employed. I figured we could probably have asked Gawen to join us, as I would have asked, not ordered, but there was no doubt he would have followed me. Though he was my servant, I paid him well, but whether he thought of me as a friend or just his employer, I'm not sure.

"It is nice to have our own place. And our own bed," Bethany said softly as she cuddled into me. We'd been christening said bed every night since we moved in, which was only a week or so ago.

"Aye. First time I've had my own place on Thedas. Still wonder what became of Breezehome, if someone else moved in, if Lydia still lives there, or if it's become some sort of mausoleum because they assume I'm dead."

"Still haven't figured out how you got here?"

"No, and probably never will. I think if my soul was transported to another body, it would suggest I otherwise died. But, as I've said, the body I landed in was nearly an exact copy of what I looked like on Skyrim, or least as far as I know. Don't look in a mirror often." I gave her a gentle squeeze. "Enough about me. What about you? I know you can't return to Lothering. Don't you miss Ferelden?"

"Sometimes. Kirkwall is… different. Very different. Even though I'm a mage, I never felt unsafe in Lothering. I'm sure some people were aware of my abilities, but my father trained me well. As for the here and now, I'm in a large house, with the man I love, my family otherwise just down the road. The only negative is…"

She trailed off so I asked, "Is?"

Lifting herself up so she could meet my eyes, she admitted, "I never wanted to be a Warden, Uhtred. I was practically forced into it. Either undergo the Joining or die. Not much of a choice."

Caressing her cheek, I simply said, "Aye, but at least you're here with me now. Don't think the heart could have taken another loss."

The smile was instant. "So we're in agreement that neither of us should die anytime soon?"

"I'll do my best, depending on what your sister drags us into next."

Life was quiet for at least a couple of weeks. I visited the embassy nearly every day, but the new ambassador rarely left the office except to visit the viscount or Knight-Commander Meredith, and all I had to do there was stay by his side and look intimidating, which is rather easy for me to do. I had no doubt Hawke, Varric and the others were up to things, but none of them were knocking on my door, asking for assistance. So, if I was at home, most of the time I'd end up watching Bethany as she dabbled in the arcane. No idea what she was doing all of the time but she liked me observing. Didn't learn anything, it was the same as Leliana. I could watch her doing the simplest tasks and find enjoyment in it.

One evening over dinner, well once we'd finished, Bethany wiped her mouth before fixing me with a stare. "Uhtred, how serious is this between us?"

I couldn't help blink at her in slight surprise. "Well, considering we're living together now, with only a couple of servants, I would think it's…" I paused before asking, "What's brought this on?"

"You've mentioned…" She trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Your… Your wife…"

She didn't have to say anything more, reaching across to grab her hand, running my thumb over it. "I've never seen you so nervous, Bethany."

She met my eyes and smiled. "Do you want a family, Uhtred?"

"Yes, I would. But…"

"But nothing. I want a family too."

"When would you like to start?" she asked eagerly, a tone in her voice that suggested… she wanted to start immediately.

So I gently grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen first, letting the others know we were finished with dinner, before I quickly led her upstairs to our bedroom. She was eager, very eager, and holding her in my arms afterwards, she placed my hands in hers, holding them on her belly. She whispered something to herself before falling asleep.

She was still in a good mood the next morning when there was a knock at the front door, Gawen returning to announce Hawke had arrived. I offered her breakfast but the look on her face suggested she wasn't visiting for pleasantries. "What is it?" I wondered.

"Before I tell you, I do wonder. Your portion of takings from our expedition. What did you do with it?"

"Locked in a safe. I'll always need new weapons and armour eventually, and once I do, I'll be wanting the best. Why?"

"Mother always said I had a good eye for business, and remember that mine we helped?"

"The dragon business a while back?"

"Yes, that one. Well, I thought I'd help out and become a partner, figuring I'd make a little coin once they started to mine. Problem is, someone is attacking and stealing our shipments. I received a letter from one of my partners recently and he believes he's found the perpetrator. I was going to go speak with him and, well, I figured I might need some muscle."

"That's all I am now?"

"You are rather intimidating, Uhtred. I've found it rather helpful for you to just stand around, grunting occasionally. I find people rather helpful after a few seconds."

"Where are we meeting?"

"At my estate. My partner will be bringing the perpetrator with them. I have a few questions of my own, as I don't think he's the only one behind the missing shipments."

Bethany was happy enough to remain at home, so Hawke and I walked outside, greeted by Varric, who was intrigued himself as to how this would play out. Heading back to Hawke's estate, we waited in the sitting room by the fire until one of his servants walked in, announcing Hubert had arrived with someone else.

Hubert walked in and was a rather well dressed, well-spoken gentleman. Certainly not a miner, or at least, he wasn't anymore. Next to him was someone who definitely had the appearance of a miner. And, if I didn't know any better, he'd been roughed up recently. His clothing dishevelled, slightly torn. Couple of bruises and scratches. Generally looking sorry for himself. Hubert grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him into a chair as the four of us stood around him.

"I caught him leaking next week's shipping schedule, Hawke," Hubert explained, "Name's Sabin. Caught in the act, he still won't tell me who he's working with." Hubert stepped forward and gave the man a back hander. "Tell me who's screwing me over, you rutting mongrel!"

Hawke cleared her throat and I got in position behind Sabin. He glanced behind and I saw the gulp. "Hitting isn't necessary," I stated softly. It was always best to speak softly, hit hard.

Hawke crouched down so she was at eye level with him. "I remember you from Lothering."

"What?" I exclaimed. She must have only just recognised him.

"Yes," Sabin whispered, "Know her family. Mum. Sisters. Even your father, Maker rest his soul."

"Yet this is how I'm repaid. We've helped so many families from Ferelden who have chosen to make their homes here," Hawke spat, obviously incensed by the betrayal. She stood up and took a couple of steps back, meeting my eyes. I guess I would be called upon soon enough.

"I can't bear to look at this dog any longer, Hawke. I'll leave him in your and your friend's obviously capable hands," Hubert muttered, a quick farewell, and then he was gone.

"Please, messere…" Sabin practically begged.

I rested a hand on Sabin's shoulder and I felt him almost jump out of the chair. I gave it a squeeze, just to remind him I was there. "You will answer her questions honestly and holding nothing back. Understand?" I warned. He nodded quickly, not wanting to displease the giant man standing behind him.

"Why?" Hawke asked.

"You remember Lothering, don't you Hawke? The farmlands we all had. The lovely houses. Food was plentiful. Clean water. There's nothing like that here. Aye, you've done your best to help but the locals… They hate us, look down their noses, like we're scum of the earth. I just wanted our life back, be comfortable again."

I looked at Hawke. She nodded so I removed my hand. "Things could be a hell of a lot worse, Sabin. But now you're going to cooperate with me. Tell me how to stop the next ambush."

Sabin shook his head. "Soon as I tell Hubert what he wants to know, he'll kill me or thrown me in prison." He shook his head again, watching his entire body slump in the chair. "My life's not worth much," he muttered, "But my wife and son… I only wanted to give them a better life." He looked up and added, "Just like yours."

Hawke crouched down again. "You help me, I'll help you. Don't worry about Hubert, we can deal with him. Just tell us what we need to know."

Hawke disappeared as I remained standing next to Sabin. She quickly returned, stating Hubert had gone out, so she'd go find him. Once she disappeared, I offered Sabin a drink and he seemed to relax a little bit. Neither Varric or I talked to him, and I guess I was still being intimidating. Varric sat back and wondered who was involved. I guess he was trying to get Sabin to react, but the man sat there in the chair like his whole world had collapsed.

Hubert returned within half an hour, now flanked by a man to one side, and a woman to his other. Hubert introduced her as 'Lilley of the Coterie'. Apparently she was a 'consultant'. She scoffed at that title. I figured she was likely some sort of thief or bandit herself. Maybe even involved. I remained silent and just waited.

Sabin provided the information we needed without hesitation. There would be an ambush somewhere called Dietrich Crossing. The only problem is that the ambush would be the same night. That didn't much time for preparation, perhaps organising an ambush of our own. We'd just have to show up, deal with them, and hopefully protect the shipment.

Lilley then offered to 'deal' with Sabin. That's when I stepped forward and, once again, simply intimidated. She met my eyes and I simply stared back at her, the same sort of stare that made even the hardest of men wilt. Hawke then cleared hear throat. "No, we won't need any more deaths. In this instance, I'm willing to show mercy."

Hubert wasn't happy, but once Hawke explained her reasoning, he backed off. He didn't agree out of the goodness of his heart, that was for sure, but once Hawke mentioned things like 'loyalty', he was quickly swayed. Sabin was happy to be alive, even if he no longer had a job. Lilley left immediately, stating she would catch up with her Coterie chums and would protect the shipment. Hawke, Varric and I departed ourselves, ready to collect our colleagues.

Merrill and Isabela joined us and we made haste out of Kirkwall. It wasn't as far as I thought it was, and we met Lilley along the way. Any hope we made it in time vanished when we heard screams and fighting, rounding a corner to see the caravan being annihilated. I unsheathed and attacked straight away, noticing Lilley was a dual wielder and rather talented. Hawke joined in alongside, and while I won't say we made short work of the bandits, it was immediately clear they were used to attacking undefended targets, as they were hopeless at working together.

They did have a leader of some sort, trying to get them organised, but once most of his companions were dead, he could either make a break for it or fight to the death. Credit to him, I watched his face turn and he simply went on the attack. Stupidly, he thought attacking me was the best bet, I guess believing that if I went down, the rest would be easier. But one of the earliest rules I'd learned while training was never fight when angry. You don't think clearly and make mistakes. That's exactly what he did, so after I'd cut him more than once, I put him out of his misery.

Sheathing my weapon, Hawke muttered that something just didn't add up. Lilley then called our attention. "I know this one," she stated, crouching over one of the bodies.

"You do?" I asked, all of us gathered around.

"Aye, he's in the Coterie. One of that damned fool Brekker's men."

"What the hell is this Coterie?" I asked. Lilley wouldn't answer that, simply glaring at me, so Hawke asked instead, "Who's Brekker?"

"Leader of the Kirkwall Coterie. There's no doubt he's behind this… probably." She sighed. "Look, before you go marching into their headquarters, let me make sure first. If you're guessing you'll find in Darktown, you'll be right. Meet me there later. You'll know where to go as it's rather obvious."

We walked back to Kirkwall together, it still being only early afternoon. Lilley advised us to wait at least a couple of hours. The five of us passed the time back at Hawke's estate. Leandra mothering us as usual. Though we turned down the offer of a refreshing alcoholic beverage, we were certainly not going to turn down the offer of food, a good fight always leaving me with an appetite.

Keeping an eye on the sun, we waited until it was low in the sky before moving, heading to Darktown and thinking finding Anders to help out might not be such a bad idea, particularly if we were heading into Coterie headquarters. I'd asked Hawke about them as we ate, and she didn't know much. Varric, however, was full of information, and it was as I assumed. Thieves guild. Dealt with them back in Skyrim. That made me believe Hubert was no doubt paying them off for his own reasons, but if they were willing to protect shipments, then I guess it was money well spent.

After finding Anders, who was happy to help out as always, we asked around for the Coterie. More than one person was happy to point us in the right direction and I wasn't the only one to see tiny symbols on the occasional wall. "They're telling us we're heading in the right direction," Varric told us, "We'd best be careful. They'll be watching us."

Then we found Lilley. Or, at least, we'd found her body. No marks on her except the slit across her throat, placed exactly where we would find her. Hawke and I crouched over the body for any other signs, perhaps information she may have gathered. Of course, leaving her body there was a ruse, as we were quickly surrounded by who I assumed were her colleagues.

Accusations flew thick and fast from them. We remained silent until one of them asked a simple question. "Did you kill her?"

"No. Lilley didn't die by our hand. Look at the wound. She was clearly executed," I replied.

"By who then?"

"Lilley has been help us find out who has been attacking the caravans. She recognised one of the bodies as someone who worked for Brekker. Lilley said she would look into it. I assume that's what got her killed," Hawke replied.

For some reason, they believed us as the woman questioning us said they would investigate themselves. They warned they'd be back, but I had a feeling we'd probably never see them again. The moment Hawke mentioned Brekker, there was obvious discomfort from the others, while her face told me everything we needed to know.

Infiltrating their actual headquarters found us under attack relatively quickly. As most thieves were rogues, as it made sense, most were duel-wielding bastards, smaller and quicker than myself. Thankfully, we had two mages on our side, who scared the life out of them with some of their attacks, Hawke and I simply linking shields and defending the others, swinging at anyone who dared come close. There wasn't a lot of space to move, and our progress was slow, methodical, and we took wounds along the way.

The Coterie definitely had lots of bodies to send our way, and whenever we were outnumbered, we simply pulled back to one of the narrow corridors, and in their desperation to attack, they didn't realise what we were doing. Hawke and I worked together, one attacking, one defending, Varric with his crossbow, Isabela unusually with her bow, the two mages at the rear, raining destruction upon the enemy.

Stepping over their bodies, I assumed we would be getting close, eventually walking out into what seemed to be a cavern of sorts. Ahead lay what remained of the Coterie. A rather large man stepped forward to greet us, flanked by a pair of archers. Putting a hand behind my back, I signalled Varric, who would have signalled the two mages behind. I'd been in this situation enough times to be ready for anything.

"You must be Brekker," Hawke stated.

"And you're that lice-covered refugee," he retorted.

I gave the signal, Varric, Isabela, Merrill and Anders fired their weapons, and I used my Thu'um. I may have given my word to the Greybeards to follow The Way of the Voice, but sometimes, people just piss me off. And I knew there'd be no talking sense into Brekker. His screams may have haunted others as he burned to a crisp, but I just figured he was another thief better off dead.

With their leader dead, any other Coterie broke ranks and ran. None of us bothered chasing them. If the Coterie still existed in Kirkwall after this, it was going to take years for them to rebuild. The only thing I would have suggested to Hawke is that we be careful.

"Feel better, Uhtred?" Hawke asked as we inspected the body.

"That was just rude. I'll check Bethany for lice later, though."

"Uh-huh. I assure you I don't have any."

"Want me to check?"

She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Behave yourself." She paused before adding, "Thank you, Uhtred. I'm still not sure how we ended up working together, but we always manage to come out alive. And I'm still amazed at that gift of yours."

"Thanks aren't necessary. We're generally trying to do what is right, not only for us, but the people too."

Leaving Darktown, the sun had disappeared so we agreed to split up for the evening and head home. While I may have been tempted to head down to the tavern, I knew Bethany would be waiting at home for me. Walking inside, there was a delightful smell wafting in from the kitchen, walking in to see Bethany with apron on, hard at work over the pot. I leaned against the door frame and simply watched her until she sensed my presence. Soon as she did, I quickly found myself cuddled and kissed.

I'll admit right now, Bethany Hawke is a tremendous cook, though when I stated as much, she admitted that most of what she knew came from her mother. That's what I figured too.

Settling on the lounge by the fire, she asked about my day as always, and just like her sister, she was thankful that I was around to help. I figured Hawke was more than capable of looking after herself, considering her own considerable talents, but Bethany was happy that I was around all the same. "Plus, if you weren't here, we'd have never met."

She was right, of course. And after relaxing for a couple of hours, I found myself grabbed by the hand, wishing our servants goodnight, before led upstairs. After our recent conversation, Bethany explained what she wanted as we undressed.

We both went to sleep rather tired later that evening.

* * *

You know that old saying of 'when it rains, it pours'. Well, poor Marian Hawke seemed to have no luck with that mine of hers. If it wasn't people trying to rob caravans, or miners laying down their tools demanding better working conditions (which I did agree with to a point), then mines were perfect places to find themselves infested with all sorts of creatures, and this time, apparently it was spiders making their lives a living hell.

The first I knew of it was when our entire group was sharing a drink at the Hanged Man. Varric was regaling all with a story that I swear he was making up on the spot. No wonder he sold so many books. That man had an overactive imagination. I was sitting back and relaxing, chuckling away, Bethany moulded into my side on my right, Hawke chatting away quietly to my left. I heard her mention something about her mine which perked my interest.

"What's going on now?" I wondered.

"It never stops with that bloody mine, Uhtred. I've managed to keep my miners happy by offering them longer breaks and slightly shorter days, but now they refuse to dig because the mine is infested. I think they broke open a new cavern and spiders came flooding out."

I shuddered. I hate spiders. Bethany felt that and giggled. "Big, scary Uhtred scared of some little spiders."

"Trust me, the bastards I deal with are not small. I still remember that spider queen we dealt with in the Deep Roads. In fact, the entirety of Ortan Thaig confirmed how much I hate the bastards."

Varric's story stopped. "Ortan Thaig? You've been there, Uhtred?"

"Aye, while I was helping King Aedan during the Blight. Sure I've mentioned Paragon Branka before?"

"In passing. But seriously? Ortan Thaig? We haven't been there as a people for nigh on four hundred years. One of the many thaigs where the darkspawn drove us out."

I nodded. "If it wasn't for the spiders and darkspawn, the dwarves could move back in tomorrow. But the spiders… By Ysmir, I don't frighten easily. I've taken on the biggest, scariest monsters you can imagine. But there was just something about that place which made my hair stand on end."

"So you won't help me up at the Bone Pit?" Hawke asked.

"Oh, I'll help you as I'll just use my Thu'um. Against spiders, Way of the Voice doesn't count."

"When does it count?" Bethany asked.

"I have an agreement with the Greybeards that I would not abuse my powers, that I would only use them when necessary. I try not to use my Thu'um against man or mer… unless there are extenuating circumstances. Against dragons, yes, I use it, though dragons on this world are different. They don't speak in the same tongue. As for spiders, yes, absolutely, definitely. I'll breath fire and burn the bastards." I turned back to Varric. "That's what we did in Ortan Thaig. The Dragonborn and the mages burned everything. The smell… Ugh, it was horrific. I wasn't the only one to lose his breakfast."

"And I thought our expedition was bad," he muttered.

"Aye, my whole experience in the Deep Roads was pretty rough. I really don't recommend the Deep Roads at all."

"So, are you coming to the Bone Pit?" Hawke asked.

"Oh, of course. When are we going?"

"We'll head up tomorrow morning. One of my lead miners will meet us and let us know the situation."

Bethany and I woke the next morning for breakfast, Gawen knocking on the door, letting us know it would be ready soon. She threw on a simple gown as I dressed ready to head out once I'd finished eating. I asked Bethany if she was going to join us, replying she was now rather content remaining at home, joking that there was almost no point having any servants. Her apparent role in life was changing rather quickly, and I did mention that she didn't…

"All I want is a family," she stated softly, leaning across to put a finger on my lips, "And I feel I remain here, without any stress, and most importantly happy, then it will happen. I know you will be fine out there, Uhtred. I don't have to worry about you."

"Glad you're so confident."

"I've seen you fight, Uhtred. I've seen your gift. The only people who need worry are those who stand in your way defiant."

Finishing breakfast, Bethany saw me off at the door, sharing a kiss before I turned to leave. "I love you, Uhtred Dragonborn."

That cause me to stop and turn around. Though we had shared our feelings, for her to say it so openly and… there was something in her tone. I strode back towards her and kissed her again, pressing her up against the door. When she whimpered, I pulled back slightly, gazing in her eyes. "Well, I love you too, Bethany Hawke."

"I always think positively, Uhtred, but… I'm praying every day at the moment." She grabbed my hand and placed it at her belly. "The Maker will provide."

I lifted my hand to caress her cheek, a smile forming instantly as she closed her eyes. "I'll pray to my gods as well. But I'd better go. Got big ugly things to take care of."

"Don't take too long. Miss you already."

Not sure what had gotten into her, but I was liking it. I kissed her again, not for too long, before I pulled away and headed towards the Hawke estate. No surprise to see Hawke and Isabela waiting outside, along with Merrill, Anders and Fenris. Varric was busy with some of his business dealings, while Aveline was a friend but was usually far too busy with the guard to join us in our own issues.

The six of us heading out of Kirkwall once again, the path to the Bone Pit seemingly well-trodden nowadays. When it was actually open, the miners were digging up plenty of ore to sell, and though I wasn't aware of all the details, I knew Hawke was making plenty of coin, in addition to all her other business interests. She needed to do that to make sure she could afford her mansion.

It took a couple of hours to make the mining camp, situated a good distance back from the mine entrance. I guess they worried about spiders coming out of the mine and attacking them. Most seemed to recognise Hawke, as I know she tried to visit often, getting to know most of them, and we ended up chatting with one of the managers, fellow by the name of Jansen.

"Crankovich was clearing out a collapse section when giant spiders poured out the new opening. They got him, poor sot. Rest of us made it out, but now we're sitting here with our thumb up our arses."

"Can you give us a number?" I wondered.

"No, Ser Dragonborn." Yep, I was rather well known as well. Hawke and I were practically a double act nowadays. I'm sure some people assumed we were together in more than one sense. I guess Hawke kept her private life just that. "We got out of there as soon as we could. I guess we must have been near their home or something as they don't seem to want to come outside."

As we approached the entrance to the mine, there'd certainly been a lot of work since I was last up there. New tracks so carts could move ore around. Some new entrances, I guess because new veins had been found. I guess Hawke was spending money as much as she made it.

Walking inside, I'll admit experiencing that familiar sensation again, hairs standing on end. I unsheathed immediately, hearing everyone else do the same, walking forward carefully. Somehow, I found myself in the lead and hissed the fact.

"You have your Thu'um," Hawke hissed in return.

Didn't take long to find the first spiders. I wasted no time at all.

"YOL… TOOR… SHUL…"

The first few spiders went up in flames, the mages quickly adding their own. Spiders came from everywhere. Above us. Around us. I called everyone to close ranks and fight them off. The mages made sure they were not bunched together as they launched one fire attack after another. Fenris weaved his broadsword like an artist, cutting down spiders left and right. Hawke was holding her own at the same time.

Moving forward, I could see the queen in the distance. It was hanging back for the moment. Well, that was until I Shouted again, drew it's attention, and she came straight towards us.

"Attack!" I cried. The two mages fired immediately, using area effect spells so the queen went up in flames. Bitch didn't go down easily though, and we had to finally split up as it leapt towards us. Fenris took the lead, swinging his sword in great swooping arcs, distracting it so Hawke and I could come in from the side, stabbing it enough that it eventually turned towards me.

"FUS… RO.. DAH!"

The spider didn't have time to respond, flying away ended over end. The mages kept attacking as Fenris, Hawke and I charged, hacking away at its body. The smell was disgusting, causing all three of us to gag. But the queen was soon dead as I used my Thu'um one last time to make sure of it.

Walking away, we searched for any lingering spiders. We found a few and killed those easily, using my Thu'um time and again. Finding the collapsed section that had been cleared, we managed to move some rocks out of the way and entered an enormous cavern, filled with webs. Merrill and Anders burned them completely. One or two spiders appeared, but by the time we were finished, the spiders were dead, their webs burned, and the mine thankfully cleared.

Heading out, I stopped and shuddered on purpose. "Gods, I hate those bloody things," I muttered.

"That queen was enormous!" Isabela exclaimed, "And the smell…. Blergh…"

"Yeah, think we'll all need a wash when we get home," Hawke stated, and even I noticed the look she gave Isabela. The rogue returned a grin which suggested she had her own ideas. I just chuckled away to myself. "Well, I think you lot at least know about it so it's not a big deal."

Jansen was delighted to hear the mine was now clear, and Hawke just gave a gentle warning about opening up any new paths. Otherwise, the workers were happy to head straight back in, telling them to ignore the carcasses, as we'd burned most of them anyway, and there shouldn't be any spider sacs left, as we'd burned everything possible.

Making it back to Kirkwall with the last light of the day, we avoided our usual post-fight drink at the Hanged Man, all of us wanting to head for to get the smell of us. Though Bethany was pleased to see me as always after I wandered inside, she took one sniff and gagged. "Right, out of your clothes. I'll get Gawen to fill up the tub."

"Do I smell that bad?"

"Spiders, right?" I nodded, "Makers breath, it's beyond foul, Uhtred."

Laughing away, figuring she was right, I headed upstairs to change, Bethany grabbing anything I'd worn so it could be wash or scrubbed. Heading to the water closet, Gawen was already filling the tub, and there was soap available I could use. I was sitting back and relaxing when Bethany wandered in soon afterwards, locking and closing the door, then disrobing. Smiling at all the flesh on show, she told me to sit up as she squeezed in behind me.

She was soon washing my hair and beard, making sure I smelled and felt clean again, before I leaned back against her. "Well, this is certainly relaxing. Lying back against a naked woman is an added bonus, of course."

"Had to make sure you cleaned yourself properly." She put a nose to my head and sniffed. "Much better. Now you just smell like you again."

"Glad you approve."

We relaxed together until the water started to turn cool. Hopping out, we were drying each other off when she had a look in her eye I was starting to recognise. When she kissed me, I knew how the next few minutes to hour was going to go. Unlocking the door, I escorted her by hand to the bedroom, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Gawen?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"We'll be down for dinner in around an hour or so. That okay?"

"Of course, my lord."

The tone in his voice suggested he knew exactly what we were going to do. He wasn't wrong.


	22. Spice of Life

_A/N – I read and definitely appreciate (thanks to everyone who does!) every review but just thought I'd reply in regards to a couple of reviews about the lack of reaction from Uhtred after what's happened. My thought was that this will be a trilogy of stories and not everything needs to happen at once. Also, I think Uhtred did make his point by taking Solona back immediately and using his Thu'um against them, something he rarely does, particularly against humans. Maybe it wasn't what was expected but I wanted to temper his reaction for the time being._

_To labour the point a bit, in the entire time I've written of Uhtred, he has only taken vengeance into his own hands two or three times from memory. Two times in 'Land of My Fathers', first against Mercer Frey, which is part of the canon story, and again when Serana (who he had married) was kidnapped and tortured, but even then, he was talked out of going too far by his friends and by Serana herself. And once in 'Enter the Dragonborn' against Lord Howe, which was part of the main storyline__. Other than that, Uhtred has never been one to be ruled by vengeance. Even in the worst of times, he tries to retain his own honour and discipline and I've generally written him to be a 'good' man._

_Regarding Solona, the Templar Order and everything surrounding her Tranquillity, it will simply play out slower than perhaps some people hoped or expected. Hope you keep faith with it though and keep supporting the story, but I understand why one or two might have been put off, particularly in regards to what happened to Solona (one reviewer stated they would stop reading altogether.) It was a shock but, I'll admit, that's what I was aiming for. If you are wondering, she does return though I won't reveal when._

_Thanks for the feedback and your honest views... being compared to Game of Thrones Season 8 is a bit of a low blow! I mean, I didn't watch it but the reviews I've read or seen... but I still managed a chuckle at my own expense… Regardless, your reviews are appreciated. I can always do better or differently next time._

* * *

After what happened with Solona, I thought I would have been on the templar watch list, thinking they might try and intimidate me, or flat out try and have me arrested as some sort of mage conspirator. But since that last meeting with Cullen, I hadn't heard a word from them, and I didn't go looking for a fight as I didn't want to take on the entire Templar Order. I would have liked to find the templars who actually took Solona that night, and then find out the reason why she was made Tranquil, but I had a feeling I would never find out unless blood started to flow. Leandra still thought it was due to her last name above anything. Carrying the Amell surname seemed to be a poisoned chalice within the walls of Kirkwall.

There was still an undercurrent of tension around Kirkwall. Mages could still walk around somewhat freely, but the templars watched them like hawks. As for myself, if they knew who I was, they simply ignored my presence. I'd heard nary a word from Knight-Commander Meredith, but I had to assume she now knew who I was and probably didn't like what she heard. The good thing is I was now no longer the ambassador, so I could operate how I pleased… to a point. Couldn't drag Ferelden into conflict, as I'd been warned. Aedan had apparently been in communication, but with the Templar Order so linked to the Chantry, he could voice his displeasure but his hands were tied. He couldn't declare war on the Templar Order, it was that simple, and the City of Kirkwall wasn't responsible for the actions of the templars. As for the Grey Wardens, I hadn't heard a word what they thought, nor had Bethany. Probably as displeased as anyone, no doubt. But no-one was going to go to war over one mage made Tranquil, whether Grey Warden or a Ferelden citizen. Letters would be sent voicing displeasure, and relationships would be strained for a time, but it would soon be forgotten by most people as other matters took precedence. I wouldn't be surprised if many thought she'd done something to be made Tranquil. I'd learned just the accusation of blood magic was a stain difficult to remove.

I would never forget what they did to Solona, though. I'd remember long into the future. There would be a reckoning one day with the Templar Order of Kirkwall. But I was willing to bide my time, wait for the moment to strike. I had no intention of leaving the city anytime soon. I would find those responsible eventually. If authorised by Meredith herself, then she would pay the price.

But word of what I'd done had certainly spread, and from what I was being told, the mages were looking at me with hope, that perhaps I was somebody who could help them. I'm not quite sure I was what they were looking for, but there's no doubt in my mind that Hawke looked at her sister, and looked at what happened to Solona, and would definitely join alongside if I did make a decision.

Bethany and I were enjoying breakfast, our servants joining us as always, when there was a knock at the door. Gawen went to answer it, returning a few seconds later holding a latter. "Addressed to you, lord," he stated, handing it over.

I shared a glance with Bethany. "Who would be writing me?" I wondered. There was no seal of Ferelden, so it didn't come from Aedan or the palace. No Warden symbol, so not from Alistair. Shrugging, I opened the letter and read the contents. Handing it to Bethany, her eyes widened in surprise once she was done.

"Well, looks like you've made a name for yourself, just as you assumed."

"Aye, but it wasn't just me. Hawke and the others were just as involved."

"While true, you actually burst into the Circle and rescued your friend, Uhtred. To many mages, particularly those considered an apostate, you're a hero."

I read the letter again. No idea who Terrie of Starkhaven was, but I guess she was one of the apostates we'd saved what felt like long ago now. Time had passed so quickly while we'd been in Kirkwall, I had trouble remembering what year it was. I looked in a mirror and could see I was getting older day by day. "Mistress Selby," I muttered to myself, "Apostate mages."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I go speak to your sister and see what she thinks. I'm more than willing to get involved, but I'd like back up at the same time."

"Uhtred, her sister is an apostate herself. Trust me, she'll help if it means protecting me. Of course, I think you are number one on that list now. Something about 'I'd die for you, Bethany' or along those lines anyway."

"Well, might have got a little carried away while you were doing something to me at the time."

"You are very agreeable while I'm doing it, Uhtred."

"I'll get dressed and head over. Want to come?"

"Actually, yes. The only places I seem to visit lately is the market, bookshop and apothecary."

After we'd dressed, Bethany in her robes, though she left her mage staff where it was, I dressed in armour as I always did, and we wandered out hand in hand towards Hawke's mansion. Let in by one of her elven servants, we found Hawke in her study, going over some paperwork. She was delighted to see Bethany, as I think I saw more of Hawke than she did nowadays, and after they caught up, I handed over the letter. "Your thoughts?"

Hawke read it over once, handed it back, and said, "I'm in. You coming, Bethany?"

"No, I'll head home."

"You don't seem to join in much anymore. Why is that?"

Bethany looked at me. I simply hadn't mentioned it, so I shrugged. Bethany grabbed my hand and looked back at her sister. "Uhtred and I are trying for a baby, Marian. I'm not sure yet but… I'm hoping I might already…"

Hawke exclaimed surprise, jumped up from her chair, rounded the table, and hugged her sister tightly. Then she let her go and gave me a shove. "Could have told me!"

"I didn't want to jinx it. And I thought it best you heard it from your sister."

The two sisters hugged again. "How long have you been trying?"

"Past couple of months, but the past month or so… I don't know…" She took a deep breath. "The only concern I have is the fact I'm a Warden. But apart from the occasional nightmare, my body seems to have adapted quite well to it all."

"Well, at least I understand why now, at least. Best you remain home, put your feet up, have Uhtred look after you."

"I'm sure I'll know for sure when it happens."

After escorting Bethany home, Hawke and I headed towards Lowtown and the docks. It was only us two as we didn't expect any trouble, at least not yet. Not knowing who she was by sight, we did ask around as to where she might be. One or two people knew her at least, and we were eventually pointed in the right direction.

We found her operating a small stall, apparently doing deliveries across the Free Marches and, if you were willing to pay, across to Ferelden and even Orlais. Once she had no customers, Hawke and I approached.

"I'm Uhtred, and this is Hawke. I received a letter this morning from one of your friends."

The eyes lit up in realisation though she kept her voice cool. "Ah, I see. So you are interested in our… special rates, then."

"Perhaps," Hawke replied, "But I must ask why you're aiding mages? It's highly dangerous. If the templars found out…"

She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "One of my sisters is a mage. A gentle child, so generous." She sighed, hearing a catch in her tone as she continued. "She was made Tranquil last year. Templars claimed she was a danger. Now, it's like she's not there. That shouldn't be forced on anyone."

"I understand," I practically growled, "How can we help?" I glanced at Hawke. "We are helping, right?"

"You bet your arse we are, Uhtred. Tell us what you need, Miss Selby."

"Maker bless you both." She gestured for us to join her by a ledger, now dropping her voice to a whisper. "Within these pages, I keep details of apostates evading templars. Whenever I learn of something, I will ensure I deliver a letter to you both. From there, it will be up to you, but the more mages we can save from so-called templar justice, the better."

"I hope we hear from you soon, Miss Selby," I stated.

"Oh, you'll be surprised how busy you might end up being, Uhtred."

* * *

It took a week at most for the first letters to be sent to Hawke and I. We'd kept ourselves busy but barely left Kirkwall in anticipation of a letter arriving. I had a feeling Miss Selby had been waiting for us to arrive before she could finally start organising efforts. As soon as the letter arrived, I was knocking on Hawke's door. She was getting ready to come see me, laughing as I burst through the door. Our letters matched exactly, so we sat down together and organised ourselves.

"Starkhaven again," I muttered, "How many of those mages actually escaped?"

"Remember that Sebastian fellow we helped out?"

"Vaguely. He's still at the Chantry, isn't he?"

"He is. I see him there every so often. He's polite, comes to say hello, and while he remembers that we helped him, I wouldn't call us friend. However, I do remember what he told us. The Circle there burned down, along with half the city. Maybe he was exaggerating, but it seems the mages escaped, at least."

"Surprised the templars would send bounty hunters to find mages."

"The templars would use all means at their disposal to track down apostates. But they must be under orders not to kill them if this friend of hers has been captured. Guess the templars want to make an example of them and make them Tranquil." Any time I heard that word, my temper rose visibly. Hawke noticed, reaching across the desk to give my hand a squeeze. "I know, Uhtred, I know."

"I still remember her voice," I murmured, "There was nothing there. Nothing I remembered. Part of me has always thought, though, that at least we were no longer together." I met her eyes. "It almost made it easier for me."

"Do you hear from her?"

"No. I wouldn't expect to. Honestly, it's best left how it is. Easier for me, and she… Well, I doubt Solona would feel happy but she was safe where she now is." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, we handling this immediately, tomorrow…"

"Well, considering you're dressed how you usually are, I'll grab my things, we'll collect a couple of people, then head to the Wounded Coast."

"Isabela here?"

"She's tied up naked to my bed, Uhtred." My face must have been priceless as she burst into laughter. "No, she's at home. We'll collect her, Varric and Merrill then head out. I'm not expecting too much opposition. You?"

"Let's hope we can actually end this without violence. Would be nice for a change."

After collecting her own weapons, we headed out, makings stops along the way before there were five of us heading out the city gates. Having lived in Kirkwall for a number of years, I was surprised at how temperate the weather was. Never too hot. Never too cold. The occasional storm, but nothing remarkable. And it didn't rain too often.

The Wounded Coast was a myriad of paths deviating from the main road, and there were plenty of caves that people could take refuge in, whether they were apostates, bandits, or bounty hunters looking for safety. The only reason we eventually found who we were looking for was the fact they had a small camp outside the entrance, with a trio of lookouts. They took one look at us approaching and quickly disappeared inside.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," I joked.

The fact that there were three waiting outside should have been a suggestion that there was a larger force than expected inside. I was expecting maybe two to three people at most. Who would send an enormous force just to capture one mage? Well, maybe there were still hundreds missing. Still, it was weird when we wandered inside the cave and found ourselves attacked by more people than anyone of us could have possibly anticipated.

I'll give the opposition credit; they were more talented than the usual run of the mill bandits we were used to dealing with along the coast. Not sure they had much training, but the blades they wielded were of better quality, and they knew how to use them. Varric took out archers with his crossbow, hearing his whoops of delight whenever he hit a target, Isabela wielding a pair of blades, taking the fight to them. Merrill remained at the rear as always, supporting us with her magic.

My only concern all this was someone cutting their losses, killing the mage, and running for it. But I guess they saw only the five of us and thought they could take us on. That would prove fatal, pushing the enemy back until they either fought to the death or surrendered. Finally, four of them called out, willing to parley. I was surprised. The enemy always fought to the death.

"I'm not dyin' for no bloody apostate," one of them stated, "No idea who you lot are, but you can have her."

"What about our payment?" another hisses.

"Screw the payment. You want to die for this? Don't know about you, but I've got a wife and kids to support. I'll go hunting bandits or something else from now on, if capturing apostates leads to this."

"Leave your weapons before you go," Hawke suggested, "You can grab the personal effects of anyone you know who has died."

The four survivors did as we asked, dropping their weapons, searching one or two bodies for tokens, before they quickly departed for the entrance. If they had transport nearby, I had no doubt they'd be halfway to Starkhaven before we even left the cave.

We found the mage bound and gagged in an alcove deeper in the cavern. She was frightened to death, streaks of tears in her dirt covered face. Looking her over, she must have been out hiding in the wilderness for weeks, if not months, as she didn't look particularly healthy either. _Needs a couple of meals too_.

After unbinding her, I helped her to her feet, leading her towards the rest of the group. She noticed the bodies lying around and nearly fainted. "Sorry," she said quietly, "Not used to seeing so much death."

Could have made a joke. For once, I didn't. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, albeit nervously. "Terrie always said she'd find a way to help us. Thank you!"

"Where will you go?"

"There are other apostates nearby who I can link up with. Together, we know of… people… people who will help us escape."

I was about to ask where, but then thought it would be best if we didn't know. We escorted her out of the cave, asking if she wished to be escorted back to Kirkwall. She shook her head at though. "No thank you. I've heard enough horror stories of the knight-commander to give anyone nightmares. I'll take my chances until I can link up with some friends. Thanks to you, I won't have to worry about bounty hunters, and for other reasons, templars shouldn't be any real problem."

After giving her a few coin, just in case she ended in a village or two, she thanked us again and headed back out in the wilderness. I thought she was a bit nuts for doing so, but I guess if she had magic at her disposal, she'd be safe enough. The five of us headed back to Kirkwall and the Hanged Man. This time, we could celebrate a job well done with a drink or two.

In the end, we performed at least a dozen minor tasks for Miss Selby and her organisation. Most involved nothing more than a bit of legwork, perhaps a fight, the changing of paperwork, and one or two ruses which ended up with templars getting in a bit of trouble. That was always amusing, particularly when rumours of any fallout reached our ears. But as quickly as we started helping Miss Selby, it all ended.

We hadn't received any letters for over a week, so Hawke and I wandered down to the docks to find her. There was no sign of Miss Selby, though her stall remained in place, and it looked like she'd simply gone into the warehouse behind her, or perhaps gone home for lunch. It was only when another shopkeeper approached that we learned the truth.

"You're looking Miss Selby? Bad bit of business that."

"What happened?"

"Templars turned up the other day, about six of them. Started asking questions about some sort of underground network to help apostates. She denied, of course, but they claimed to have evidence. She wasn't a mage herself. Turned out she was quite good with a dagger and sword though. She took two of them down before they finally did her in."

"Damn it," Hawke muttered.

"Do you know where she lived? If she had relatives?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know her that well. Templars raided her stall and the warehouse behind, took away a few things, told us to keep our noses out of it. Don't want to piss off templars in Kirkwall, so that's we did."

Thanking the shopkeeper, Hawke and I headed home, feeling a little depressed about it all. News must have flown fast, though, as within the week, I received a final letter. It was from Terrie, who had learned of the news regarding Miss Selby. She thanked us for all the help we had given, and assured us that many mages were now safe from the templars. Where they were going, she couldn't or wouldn't say, but assured us that they would remember the Dragonborn and Hawke.

* * *

Lying next to Bethany, with her spooned against me, was always a pleasant way to go to sleep or wake up in the morning. During the latter, there would occasionally be wandering hands from myself, which at least made her laugh, but she'd just grab it then hold it on her belly once again. She was confident that she must now be with child, but we simply couldn't be sure. I remembered Alexandra's pregnancy, so suggested a few symptoms. So far, she only had a little nausea, her appetite had increased slightly, but anything else I suggested, she wasn't sure.

Snuggling into me, I was happy to just stay in bed with her all morning until our bedroom door shot open, causing me to shoot up in bed, Bethany doing the same, thankfully grabbing the sheets to cover herself. Hawke stood a couple of steps inside the doorway. "What are you doing with my sister!?" she cried.

"Hawke, what the hell?!" Bethany cried.

Hawke burst into laughter. "And now you know what it feels like, Bethany!" And, without a further word, she turned around, hearing her laugh all the way down the stairs. Feeling my heart beat race, I could only stare at Bethany, who settled back down, now obviously embarrassed. I lay back on my elbow, looking at her.

"So…"

"I'm going to have words with those servants of yours."

"Bethany…"

She sighed. "Fine. When Hawke started dating, she… well, sometimes she'd bring girls back and they'd obviously be doing things. So… I'd burst through the doors to catch them, you know, doing it, so I could then tell Mother what they were up to. But, one day, I burst in and…" She trailed off.

"I'm assuming you did actually catch her in the act?"

Bethany covered her face with her hands. "I was so embarrassed, Uhtred. The most I'd ever seen them doing was a bit of cuddling, maybe kissing. This time, they were both naked and obviously pleasuring each other. I think it's the closest time she's ever come to hating me in a single moment. It was her girlfriend. You remember the one she spoke about?" I nodded. "Hawke was her first, and vice versa. They were so in love… I honestly thought I might have ruined it. Thankfully, I apologised later and it helped smooth things over."

"So Hawke has done this to you since?"

"Well, no, she's obviously been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike for her revenge. And, let's be honest, Uhtred, we enjoy a fulfilling sex life. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if she had caught us in the middle of doing it though. Ten times worse, to be honest." She turned onto her side and cuddled into me. "Oh well, the one thing I'll never have to be worried about is her being jealous of me having you. She doesn't have an aversion to men, but she'll only ever be your friend."

"Good. Makes it easier for both of us then."

She fell silent for a while before she asked one of those questions all men hate. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?" Turning her head up to look at me, I received a look we all know well. "Not as pretty as you, Bethany. I love you. I only like your sister. As a friend."

"What if she wasn't only interested in women?"

I couldn't help the smirk. "Oh, I'd be on her so fast, it'd make your head spin!"

"Uhtred!" she cried, immediately launching a pillow into my face. I couldn't help start laughing as she started to hit me again and again. "That's not funny!"

"Well, don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to!" I waited a moment before adding, "And you know I was only joking."

She stopped hitting me, pretending to look grump before she smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Maybe we should put on a show in case she comes back up here again," she teased.

"And that's the signal for us to get up and join her for breakfast."

"I'll just tease you at the table."

I laughed again. "Well, another sign of pregnancy is an increased libido. Well, sometimes. Comes and goes in waves."

"Difference is, Uhtred, I want you all the time."

It took all the self-control I had to get out of bed and dress myself. Ever since we'd finally given into temptation, and trust me, I waited a long time before we finally did, we had enjoyed ourselves. Not quite at it like rabbits, but I remember what my relationship was like with Alexandra. In those first few months, we simply couldn't get enough of each other. If we had a spare ten minutes, we wouldn't even bother undressing all the way.

Bethany pouted but got out of bed too, and I'll admit I appreciated her body by the sunlight that filtered through the window. She saw me looking and winked before throwing on a robe. Just as we were leaving the bedroom, she laid a soft kiss on my cheek. "I do love you though. Luckiest woman in Kirkwall," she whispered.

Hawke was downstairs at the table, looking up as we sat down, she chuckled to herself again, Bethany just poking out her tongue, as our servants served us before sitting down as always. As we ate, I asked, "So, did you come over here for a reason, Hawke, or just to annoy your little sister?"

"Trouble at the mine again, Uhtred. Need to speak with Jansen. Poor bastard. I'm sure he's sick of needing to contact me about things. Might have a word with Hubert first, but I'm hearing rumblings of discontent from the workers about him. I'll see what he says though." She then looked to my left. "And I won't do that again. I don't particularly want to see my sister in the middle of lovemaking, but it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up."

Gawen was very quiet and looking very guilty. "Don't you worry about a thing," I stated, "Not your fault I'm with her sister and neither of them can behave."

"Do I need a good spanking now, Uhtred?"

I just looked at Hawke and we burst into laughter. "Your sister sometimes."

"Hey, you chose to start dating her. I had to live with it for nearly twenty years. And now she's just showing off."

Recognising we needed a different topic, I asked, "How's your mother doing these days?"

Hawke seemed surprised at first before smiling at the question. "She's doing well. Happy to be back in Kirkwall. Lots of memories here. Sure, not all of them are pleasant, but she's home. Lothering was where mother and father made a life, but this was always home to them both."

"Gamlen?"

"It's taking time for the relationship to thaw between the pair. Whether mother can ever forgive, I'm not sure, but she'll never forget."

Finishing breakfast rather quickly, I gathered my things, Hawke having left hers by the door. Bethany saw us both to the door, wishing her sister well before giving me an almighty kiss, the sort that left me breathless and feeling… rather good. Without another word, she turned and closed the door, nothing but a smile on her face.

Heading to the market, we had a quick chat with Hubert about the mine. All he said was that the miners were complaining about the mine being haunted. After dealing with a dragon then spiders, I figured ghosts would be the next step. Or perhaps the undead or something. Hubert didn't seem particularly interested in doing anything himself, and I sensed Hawke was rather frustrated by her business partner. Before leaving Kirkwall, we stopped around the city, gathering our friends, with Anders, Varric, Merrill and Isabela choosing to join us.

It felt like we were becoming regular visitors to the Bone Pit after dealing with all the issues recently. Hawke complained on the way there that it was almost becoming more of a hindrance than it was worth, but she didn't want to pull out her stake as she thought it would close and all the miners may lose their jobs.

Jansen was sitting in a group of miners around a campfire, relaxing as it was obvious they had down tools until we took care of whatever was waiting inside for us. There was a spare log we could sit down on, Jansen nodding at us. "So, funny story, Hawke. I was asking my pal Earl what more these mines could throw at us; dragons, spiders, Hubert…" That drew some laughter from the others around us. "Then here comes Crankovich, limping towards us and moaning. I said, 'Oi, Crankovich! Thought those spiders got you.' He just said 'Urgh' and tried to bite Earl! That's when we figured something was wrong. Turns out we let in a horde of undead. Maybe we ought to stop opening up new passages. What next? Plague?"

"How many?" Hawke asked.

"No idea. Surprised they haven't started flooding out of the mine yet. Maybe they're too stupid to figure it out."

Unsheathing our swords, Hawke and I led the way towards a different entrance this time, further away from the regular one. "Least we're dealing with spiders this time," I muttered.

"Can hold your hand if you're scared, big guy," Varric joked. I just glared at him, the dwarf returning a cheeky smile.

It was a good ten to fifteen-minute walk, the entrance tighter than the one used by the miners on a regular basis. We'd only just walked in, surprised to see a couple of fires still burning, when the first undead rose from the ground. Hawke, Isabela and I were on them without hesitation, immediately decapitating one of them. I'll admit I shouted my excitement when its head rolled away, another one losing an arm, Isabela burying her blades into the back of a third. In amongst the undead was a demon, which our two mages took great delight in killing.

Passing through a narrow passageway, and then descending a steep path, there is no doubt in my mind we ended up on an abandoned section of the Deep Roads. Varric had a passing interest at most, while none of it looked familiar to me, certainly not a section we'd walked along during out expedition. Then again, even I knew the Deep Roads extended across Thedas, so no doubt there were hundreds of miles of Deep Roads long abandoned.

And the undead infested the hall and rooms of this section. It was a continuous fight from one section to the next. Hawke and I led the way, no real tactics, just making sure we didn't lose a limb or bleed too much. Varric with his crossbow fired no end of bolts. Isabela almost toyed with them at times, deaths by a thousand cuts. Anders and Merrill rained down spells, mixing it up, leaving the undead confused.

"Where do all these bastards come from?" I muttered.

"There's a demon somewhere," Anders replied, "A powerful one. I would recommend caution as we move forward."

Each area just seemed to be filled with more and more of the buggers. Easily more than double our number. That's when we definitely appreciated the magic, leaving them as easier pickings from those of us with blades. There was no finesse to anything Hawke and I did. We hacked, stabbed and cut our way through the hordes. We had few tactics. The enemy had none. All that mattered was putting them on the ground, preferably missing a limb or two so they wouldn't rise again.

It was a long, difficult fight, but nothing like that which would face us at the end. It wasn't the near army of undead soldiers. It wasn't even the Arcane Horror. It was the Revenant. I'd fought one before and they were an absolute bitch to take down. So I didn't give them a chance.

"FUS… RO… DAH!"

The Shout scattered the undead army, magic strikes firing straight away. My next target was the Arcane Horror, enveloping that in flames, before I roared and charged at the Revanant, shield up as I collided with it. The Revanant didn't move fast, but it's enormous sword was swung with a ferocity I rarely felt. Feeling it crash against my shield, I staggered back at least a couple of steps. Tapping my shield, I smiled at it. "That all you got," I growled, "I have a trick of two of my own."

"ZUN… HAAL… VIIK!"

The giant broadsword was ripped from the Revanants grasp, watching it clatter to the other side of the room. It looked at me, and I swear, for a moment, it was one of confusion. "Oh wait, there's more!"

"SU… GRAH… DUN!"

My sword turned into a blur as I went on the attack. But as my sword blurred, time otherwise seemed to stand still. I could hear the shouts of surprise from my colleagues as I tore the armour of the Revanant to shreds. It tried lifting its shield to protect itself, but it was a hopeless cause. It simply couldn't stop my attacks. Worn down and put on the back foot, it didn't even see my sword coming I sent the tip through its throat, pushing the Revanant back as I rammed the sword home. Ripping it to the side, its head dropped to the other as it collapsed to the ground. I stood there a moment, breathing deeply.

"Uhtred!" I heard a cry.

Turning back, the Arcane Horror remained standing, the undead still attacking. "Hawke, Isabela. Get in close. I will Shout and it will help you!"

"Sure?" Isabela wondered.

"I'm sure."

Once they were in position, I Shouted a fourth time.

"MID… VUR… SHAAN!"

The pair were soon attacking faster than ever, enjoying the surprise on their face for a moment. The Arcane Horror didn't stand a chance. I helped polish off the rest of the undead with just my sword. There were not many left, Varric putting bolts into the forehead of those he lined up, the mages helping to deal with the Arcane Horror. Once that was defeated, the rest of the undead dropped to the ground, their source of power no more. I made sure limbs were severed though, just in case another demon got funny ideas.

We gathered in a circle, catching our breaths. "Holy shit, I've never seen you use your Thu'um like that before, Uhtred," Hawke said.

"I know plenty of different Shouts, but those I usually use are the best and those I remember best. But when you come up against things like that, I guess variety is the spice of life."

With everything now dead, we could have spent a little time having a look around, but after fighting our way there, all we wanted to do was go home. Jansen was waiting outside for the good news, and once we told him the undead were… dealt with, he and his fellow miners happily picked up their tools and headed back into the mines, Hawke reminding them once again to be careful when opening new passages. I gave them one suggestion. They should organise teams and burn the corpses. That way, they shouldn't come back again. None of them looked keen on the idea, but agreed it was probably a sensible one.

Heading back to Kirkwall, Varric was the first one to state, "You know what, Hawke. I'm not a superstitious man, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that mine of yours is cursed."

"You're probably right, but I am making coin from it."

"Constantly going in and having to kill things isn't a lot of fun though."

"Why not hire guards?" Anders suggested.

"Costs will go up considerably," Hawke replied, "I do that, Hubert and the others won't make much of a profit, they'll end up selling, and I can't afford to run it alone."

"What about Kirkwall itself?" I asked, "Surely they would be interested in keeping it open so people have jobs."

"Tried but no interest whatsoever. Considered a golden opportunity for private enterprise. They just want the taxes from it."

We headed to the Hanged Man for a drink, but I didn't join them for too long, the butt of a few jokes as I made it obvious I wanted to go home and spend time with Bethany. There may have been comments about leashed, under the thumb, and other jokes about the old ball and chain. I didn't mind whatsoever, content to spend time with Bethany than anyone else.

She was delighted to see me as always, though she was used to me coming home a lot earlier than I used to. The servants made breakfast and lunch as usual, but Bethany was now making dinner more often than not. Most of the time, her recipes worked. If they didn't… We'd have bread, cheese and wine. The servants were more than appreciative of not having to cook dinner. They sometimes walked around, trying to look busy. That's when I'd tell them to sit down and relax. They were used to us by now but old habits die hard.

After dinner, the servants cleared up as Bethany and I retired to the sitting room to enjoy each other's company. She read a book in regards to magic, I read a book of adventure. It was all preposterous, of course, but that was fiction. It was a nice to relax before bed. We were up late enough that the servants went to bed first, letting them know blowing out candles wasn't too difficult.

Heading upstairs later, it had been another successful day. The muscles were a little weary and sore, the bones definitely tired, and I looked forward to sleep. Bethany grabbed a bucket and cloth first, filling it with hot water, and wiped me down before I got into bed. She usually did that, and I'd joke that she just wanted to feel me up. She never denied it.

We went to sleep as we woke up, Bethany spooned against me, arms wrapped tightly around her, with one hand on her belly. I heard her prayer to the Maker before she blew out the candle and we slept.


	23. Maker Blessings

_A/N – Thanks for the feedback all. Since everyone is enjoying this, mostly, as I know one or two things could be better, I'll carry on with this edition. It's all written but, like everyone, moments of reflection, self-doubt, annoyance and boredom. It all piles up and you are left wondering if you're doing the right thing. But the feedback was generally positive, and though I've been a little bored, I must be doing something right._

_I'll save the smut for the next story eh?_

_Anyway, onwards and upwards._

* * *

The Maker, the Nine Divines, whatever god we believed in, they had been kind.

Bethany was with child.

She'd been made aware of how hard conceiving would be once she'd become a Grey Warden. Aedan and Anora had been blessed with their own children, and it hadn't been easy for them, and according to the letters Aedan wrote, it wasn't through lack of trying. Bethany and I would be the same, we'd been trying and, finally, she had confirmation she was definitely expecting.

When she sat me down and told me, I wasn't sure whether to burst with excitement, burst into tears, or run around all of Kirkwall, letting them know I was going to be a father. She was just as excited, and she went with option two, bursting into tears after she told me. But we were both grinning like fools at the same time, and as I held her close and kissed her, I knew I would now be with her forever. I still loved Leliana, I always would, just as much as I loved Alexandra. But the former had left me, the latter had passed. Bethany was with me now, and she knew how much I cared for her when I insisted she not be taken away with the Wardens.

The first people we had to share the news with was Hawke and her mother. Leandra was overcome immediately, excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother. Hawke hugged her sister first, congratulating her, before giving me a warm handshake, then she finally pulled me in for an embrace. "Definitely part of the family now, Uhtred," she whispered.

"This calls for a celebration!" Leandra cried.

Bethany and I made subtle gestures to calm it down. "Not just yet. It's no longer early days, but we don't want to make too big a deal. Everyone will learn eventually," Bethany stated.

"Well, we definitely need to celebrate tonight! I'll have the servants whip up a grand meal. You can't drink Bethany, but I'm sure Uhtred wouldn't mind a glass or two of fine Antivan brandy to share with your sister."

"Sounds like a fine idea, Mother," Bethany stated.

We sat down a few hours later to a smorgasbord of culinary delights. If I thought of it, it was probably on the table. And just like our household, Hawke had her servants join in at mealtimes too. They learned the news as well, and congratulated us too, and we all enjoyed a feast.

"So, one question, Uhtred. When do you plan of making an honest woman of my sister, now that you've knocked her up?"

"Marian!" Leandra warned.

Hawke held up her hands. "I feel it's a valid question. They're living together. They're now having a child. Why not marriage?"

I no longer wore my ring. I kept that in a small case in the back of the wardrobe. But I would still absentmindedly play with my ring finger on my left hand when I was deep in thought or feeling nervous or uncomfortable. I must have been doing it as Bethany grabbed my hand, locking our fingers and giving it a squeeze. "I am not expecting a proposal just because I am with child, Marian. Uhtred is committed to me, as much as I am to him. Us having a child together is further proof of that commitment. I don't need some ceremony and a couple of rings just to prove it."

"You don't want to marry?" Leandra asked, the disappointment clear in her tone.

"Maybe one day. But I don't want either of us to feel pressured into doing it. Getting married is not the be all and end of life. Uhtred and I are in love. That is what matters."

"Mature head on young shoulders, Lady Bethany," one of their servants stated, "Pardon, ma'am. Just giving my own thoughts."

"That's okay. When sat at this table, anyone may offer an opinion," Leandra stated.

"Uhtred?" Hawke asked.

"I've been married and look what happened. Let's just see how things go. All that matters is that we are committed to each other. Surely that's the most important thing."

"It is, so we'll drop it," Leandra said, before she smiled, "So, what are you hoping for, boy or girl? Thought of any names? And what about…"

That's how the rest of the meal went. Leandra was over the moon about the news, Bethany just as excited. Hawke joined in but, while happy for her sister and myself, I'll be honest and suggest she didn't have the same maternal instincts as her sister. Bethany was going to make a fabulous mother. Hawke… lacked some of what Bethany had.

Hawke and I did retire to her study after dinner with two glasses and a bottle of brandy, sitting together by the fire. She poured me a glass first before one for herself, sitting back and relaxing. It was then that she confirmed my suspicions. "Glad Bethany will be popping one or two out. It's not for me, Uhtred."

"Not the motherly type."

"Well, can't get pregnant when you only sleep with women. We lack the necessary parts to produce children. I certainly don't want to sleep with a man. So that leaves Isabela…"

"Who…?"

She looked at me, surprise evident. "You don't know?" She laughed to herself. "I thought it was obvious. Our Isabela definitely swings both ways, Uhtred. Maker, some of the stories she's told me already. Thinks I'm jealous she's been with men. Couldn't care less. Always tell her she's with me now and that's all that matters."

"So if you were to become parents, she'd be having the child."

"Well, yes, but then it wouldn't be 'ours', it would be 'hers' and some strange man."

"Discussed that with her?"

Hawke laughed again. "You realise this is Isabela we're talking about, right? Getting her just to stay the night here is a long process. Isabela is a rogue, a scoundrel, a pirate. I don't think mother fits in with those other three." She reached across, patting my leg. "Nope, unfortunately the Hawke line ends with Bethany and I."

"Could always be Dragonborn-Hawke?" That made her nearly spit out her drink in laughter. "Well, could be worse!"

"I'm not sure how, Uhtred, but I appreciate the sentiment." She paused, clearing her throat and she asked, "Mind if we change the subject? Actually wanted to talk with you about something tomorrow, but since you're here…"

"Sure." She stood up and walked to her desk, returning with a letter. After reading over its contents, she asked, "You didn't get one?"

"No. He must know you by name. Perhaps doesn't want to involve me after the Solona business. Keep the templars happy."

"My contacts tell me that the Arishok has asked for us both. Me because, well, I'm probably the most famous person in Kirkwall, aside from yourself. And you have history. You know more of their customs than anyone, know how to speak to them without offending."

"You worried?"

"Aren't you? They've been camped here for years and not even looked like leaving. Why? Surely their own people must be wondering where they are. Are they planning invasion? Strange they'd sit and wait so long if that's their plan."

"Guess all we can do is ask and see what the Arishok says. Tomorrow?" She nodded. "I won't have too many of these then."

"Oh, I was planning on getting you drunk then having my way with you, Uhtred." I nearly spat my own drink out this time, having a good chuckle. She smiled before adding, "You're a good friend though, Uhtred. Have a few of them here but you… well, can't say too much. Your ego is big enough."

"Hey!"

"Pulling your leg. But you know what I mean."

I shrugged. "You need help, I'll come running. Usually don't have anything better planned."

"Except sleep with my sister."

"Jealous," I sang before taking a sip of my glass.

"In your dreams, Dragonborn. In your dreams."

Bethany and I left a little later, Leandra as excited as the moment we divulged the news. Hawke was excited but more reserved, though the hug between the sisters was warm, and whatever Hawke whispered, it made Bethany cry. I hugged them both, telling Hawke I'd be around after breakfast, before escorting Bethany home.

Lying together in bed a little later, I asked, "Are you worried about me? Before you saying anything, I mean in regards to what I get up to most days."

"Not at all, Uhtred. You survived your own world and all those dragons you've told us about. You survived the Blight, fighting off the worst monsters from our dreams. I think you can handle Kirkwall."

"I just don't want you to worry."

"Oh, I worry regardless, Uhtred, and not because I doubt you at all." She kissed my cheek. "Always believed in you so don't worry about a thing. Keep helping my sister. That's what makes me feel better about it all. You protect me and you protect her. She's capable of looking after herself, but with you by her side…"

After breakfast the next morning, I headed to Hawke's mansion, collecting her before heading to the Qunari compound. We didn't bother collecting anyone else just yet as neither of us thought we'd be summoned to meet the Arishok, just for him to kill us. Not that he'd get the drop on us that easily, but one never knows.

The guard by the gates seemed to recognise us, calling us both _basra_ as we passed by. Hawke looked at me and I just shook my head. "You don't know want to know. It's an insult."

"Oh…"

"To the Qunari, we are _bas_. Basically means non-Qunari, though _bas_ is neutral. _Basra_ is, well, not."

"Your Qunari friend, what was his name?"

"He was _Sten_. It's not a name. It's a label in regards to Qunari infantry. Qunari don't have names."

"You know your stuff, Dragonborn."

"Sten never said a lot, but whenever he spoke, it was worth listening to. And I picked up some things when we talked."

Having only met the Arishok once, long ago, my memories of the compound itself were dim. They'd made themselves at home, that's for sure. They had a small furnace where they could make weapons. Tents where there were supplies. There were others in the middle of training. Higher up, I could see Qunari patrolling the perimeter. As for the Arishok, he sat on what was basically a throne at the top of some stairs, so he could gaze down upon us. The symbolism was obvious.

We waited in silence, allowing him to speak first. "Serah Hawke. Serah Dragonborn. Last we met, I did not know your name. Did not care to. You have changed your fortune over the years. The Qunari have not. I offer a courtesy. Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for _gaatlok_. You will want to hunt him."

We shared a glance before I asked, "Are you saying someone managed to get in here to steal your explosives?" Last I remembered, it was a secret the Qunari were willing to kill for.

"It was allowed," the Arishok admitted, "The stolen formula was a decoy. _Saar-qamek_, a poison gas, not explosives."

"Shit," I muttered.

"A small amount is dangerous to your kind. But if made in quantity, perhaps by someone wishing to sell it…"

"Shit," Hawke muttered, before we shared a glance. Our eyes widened at the same time. "That dwarf, Javaris?" she asked.

The Arishok leaned forward, pleased with himself. "Would he be cautious, or would he assume success and make enough to threaten an entire district?" I immediately thought the Qunari had done it on purpose, though I was fairly sure they didn't actually want to murder a whole bunch of innocent people. Considering he had asked for us, I was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. "A courtesy. You will want to hunt him."

We asked a few more questions, not to rile the Arishok or cause him to lose his temper, and he seemed to understand we simply wanted to know more and understand ourselves. The Qunari had let it happen. Qunari had died during the operation.

"Why ask for us? I don't claim to know the Qunari, but you made your feelings clear three years ago," I suggested.

"I don't call anyone in Kirkwall an ally or even a good rival." He smirked when answering that. He knew me but I could understand his denial. "You two have shown competence. The day comes when the Qun will demand an accounting. Until then, I will show my respect to the most promising among you. _Panahedan,_ the pair of you. I do not hope you die."

I bit down any scathing retort as Hawke and I turned around and departed, not wanting to overstay our welcome. I was a big guy but I was surrounded by a load of them, and the Arishok, even while seated, was enormous. It was a strange day when even I started to feel a little intimidated.

We headed straight for Varric's house, as he kept his ears open for any news, and such a theft would bound to have caused some whispers. Varric tried to be helpful, but when pressed, admitted he hadn't heard a thing. He suggested we head to Darktown and talk to the Coterie. Then he remembered that we'd killed a whole bunch of them.

"Ah, don't fret yet. Some survived and, for some coin, they might provide the information we need," Varric suggested. It was better than nothing, so after collecting Merrill and Fenris to bolster our numbers, we headed into the undercity.

It was the usual case of despair upon arriving, and we handed out a few silver as always to those who needed it most. They were always very thankful, as I think word of our good deeds, well mostly good deeds, had made it even to Darktown. One or two assumed who we were and simply blessed us for trying to help. We stopped by to ask Anders for help, but his clinic was nearly overflowing with patients, so we left him to it.

Asking around about the Coterie, quite a few were willing to help us, pointing us towards their old headquarters. While the outside looked abandoned, we did pass by one or two stalls, and we heard the name of Javaris dropped as one of the sellers. That brought any further investigating to a halt as we formed a semi-circle around the Coterie member, who suddenly looked rather nervous about things.

"Javaris Tintop?" Hawke asked.

"Aye. He has a meagre lot, but he's skipped town with dues outstanding so…" She trailed off and swept an arm across the table.

"Know where he went?"

"I'd put him at Smugglers' Cut, if he's avoiding patrols. It empties at a cave outside of town."

Thanking her for the information, we gathered nearby. "Going on the run?" I wondered, "Does he think the Qunari are after him?"

"Something doesn't add up," Varric stated, "This guy is meant to be a master thief yet… No, something stinks here."

"Right, let's just find this tunnel and see if we can catch up to him."

We found the entrance to Smugglers' Cut, knowing it wasn't going to be a simple walk to the coast. Despite going on the run, Javaris would have had help from someone. Running into a gang of dwarfs within a couple of minutes, Varric shouted over the commotion that they must be Carta. Memories of my times in Orzammar came flooding back as most were hooded, wielding two weapons, and were bloody fast. Merrill did her best to slow them down as Hawke and I focused on bashing the shit out of them with our shields to daze them, leaving them as easy pickings for Isabela and Varric.

The bastards loved to hide and wait to strike, so the first six were soon joined by six more. They were not going down easy, so I thought I'd at least make it somewhat even for us, ensuring we moved back, filtering them into a narrow corridor before I unleashed my Thu'um. That gave us breathing space, Hawke, Isabela and I stepped forward, cutting and slashing, taking wounds ourselves but killing the bastards in return.

Knowing we were in for a hard slog no matter what, we took a quick breather, patching ourselves up, before we moved on. By now, the Carta knew we were coming and had dug themselves in, waiting for us to arrive. "Thu'um, Uhtred?" Hawke whispered.

"Aye. For the moment, the covenant is on hiatus."

The Carta swooped in from everywhere. The stupid bastards right in front of us soon found themselves lit on fire. Over the sound of their screams, the five of us attacked. Hawke and I once again used size and strength to our advantage, pushing the Carta back. Varric never missed with a single shot. Isabela was so fast, blink and you'd miss her. Merrill stayed back in relative safety, using any spell she could think of. The funniest were those that messed with your mind, watching as Carta thugs fled their own nightmares.

Pushing forward, stepping over blood and bodies, their numbers took a while to thin out. Hawke took a nasty cut across her thigh, sending her down onto her knee. I lifted her up and ordered her to move forward. Linking her shield to mine, she proved somewhat ambidextrous, killing as well with her left hand as her right. Varric was left coughing from some sort of small bomb thrown in his direction, using his small canteen to clear out his eyes and took a swig of water.

With a few moments of silence, Merrill healed Hawke's wound as I wiped my forehead, noticing a bit of blood as well. The only one who wasn't wounded so far was Merrill, though she looked exhausted. Noticing my look, she smiled somewhat shyly. "Wielding spells is hard work, Uhtred."

"I bet. Ready for more?"

She twirled her staff. "Point me in their direction."

By now, none of us had a clue where we were, simply following the tunnel until we arrived at the end. It was obvious the reason behind the name, passing numerous alcoves stacked high with crates and barrel, sacks and gods know what else. It had nothing to do with us, though, so we simply walked on by. If Kirkwall cared enough, they'd send the City Guard down to deal with it all. We could tell Aveline, but no doubt her hands were tired.

Only when we heard the sound of waves did we believe we were finally at the end. And it was there that we ran into ordinary mercenaries instead of Carta. They were not as prepared for our arrival but they would be just as dangerous when organised. I didn't both with my Thu'um this time, not as outnumbered as we had been against the Carta. Hawke and I split up and gained their attention, drawing two or three towards us so Varric and Isabela, now with a bow, could rain bolts and arrows down upon them.

Fighting three at a time is nothing something I'd suggest, and these guys were smart, attacking me at once. But when your blood is up, it's amazing what you can do, my sword twirling and arcing, keeping two back as I fought the other. And this was no time for theatrics, it was kill or be killed as quickly as possible. Most of it is all about footwork and timing. Do that right and you'll win. Training also helps, as does confidence. Enemies will always be concerned if you're willing to attack three of them at once, believing they will win easily… Until two of them drop dead. Then the third will stand there, shitting himself, ready to die.

The exit was just ahead, running into no more than a few more mercenaries, who will kill without a problem, then we went hunting for Javaris. We found him hiding not far away, and it was obvious to us that he was scared to death. Whether of us, the Carta, the Coterie, or simply everyone… He fell to his knees, probably expecting death.

"You're not dead yet, Javaris, though that will depend on how cooperative you are going forward."

He sighed. "Granny's garters, she would hire you lot, wouldn't she? I can't buy a break on discount!" He stood up, suddenly defiant. "You know what? Go ahead. Take my head and pike it back to that sodding elf! I need the rest."

We all shared a glance or two at that. _Elf, what elf?_ "The hell are you talking about, dwarf?" I asked.

Noticing our confusion, he was just as confused. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact he was out of his depth and we were just in the dark. "You don't know? Then, what, you're tracking for the Qunari?"

"You kinda pissed them off," Hawke stated.

He sighed. "Then she did it, that elf got them after me for nothing! Bitch!"

Varric slapped his thigh. "I knew it!" He exclaimed, "I knew he was no burglar. We're not climbers."

Javaris walked away from us, perching himself on a rock. He looked worn out, defeated. Death may have even been a relief for him. Sighing again, he explained. "Look, I'm minding business, same old, and out of the blue some elf tries to kill me. Says she's got the Qunari powder and I'm her cover. I slipped her, hired some bodyguards, and ran for it." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "And now you lot are here. Great."

I stepped forward, crouching down so I was at eye level, sword still in hand though no threatening. "Lot of waffle there, dwarf. Problem is, we know nothing about a dwarf. We have missing Qunari powder. We have our last dealing with you and the Qunari. Now we have missing Qunari powder and you on the run. See how it looks?"

"Fine. I had a man follow her. The elf is in Lowtown. All I want to do is get out of town."

I glanced back at Hawke. She waited a few seconds before nodding. I stood tall and sheathed my weapon. "I'd make yourself scarce around Kirkwall. I'm not sure the Qunari will be as believing as we have been. As for this elf, you have a name?"

"No. Only an address. I wrote it down." He searched his pockets and eventually handed over a slip of paper. "By all means kill her. Drag her body to the Qunari. Bitch framed me so she has what's coming to her."

Javaris remained on his rock as I handed the slip to Hawke. She'd have a better idea of Lowtown than myself. "I suggest we go visit the City Guard first," Hawke suggested, "Get Aveline so she can perhaps start clearing the area. Few more guards to keep the peace."

"You think this elf wants to poison everyone?" Merrill wondered.

"Looks that way, Daisy," Varric replied.

The sun was starting to go down by the time we walked back through the gates of Kirkwall. Having to sort all this mess out in the dark wasn't going to be a lot of fun. Aveline was surprised to see us, but once we'd quickly explained what was going on, she leapt into action, grabbing a dozen of her guards and marching with us into Lowtown.

Lowtown itself seemed relatively peaceful but we heard a commotion off down a side alley, arriving to see a long guard surrounded by a dozen citizens, obviously trying to keep the calm. Aveline stepped forward and asked for details of the situation. As he spoke, it seemed the Arishok wasn't lying about its effect on people. There were already deaths, and some had gone mad.

"Alright son, keep your post. We'll take it from here." She turned to her other men. "Fan out, block any other entrances. No lethal force. Just keep the peace."

The five of us walked towards the edge of the gas zone. The stench was unreal. It was a thick, poisonous green cloud. And I knew what to do immediately. "Okay, I'm going to try something. It worked on fog in… No, because it just came back. Unrelenting Force? No, that probably won't work…"

"Does anyone have anything to cover their mouths and nose?" Hawke asked.

I didn't, nor did anyone else, so that was out. Aveline pointed ahead with her sword. "See that barrel there? It seems the gas is escaping from that. If we can close the lid, it should stop it."

"Ah, now this is something I know I can do."

"Another Thu'um, Uhtred?" Hawke asked with humour.

"Aye. Haven't used this one in years. Okay, stand back and be amazed."

I lined myself up with the barrel, took a deep breath then…

"WULD… NAH… KEST!"

I pretty much collided with the barrel, but despite coughing due to the smell, I slammed the lid shut, the foul gas disappearing quickly around the barrel. Unfortunately, it was going to take a little bit longer elsewhere, and that's when I found myself attacked by those who had been breathing in the gas. I didn't want to kill them, so tried to incapacitate rather than kill. Varric aimed from distance, putting his bolts in arms and legs when he could, while Merrill used the sort of spells that would make the target run away.

As I looked for the next barrel, I started to inhale a little of the gas, stepping back as I was on the verge of vomiting. Then mercenaries appeared from rooftops above, and that's when I thought _Screw this! _And went on the attack. By now, the air had cleaned enough that my friends could get through with just a coughing fit.

Drawing more mercenaries close, I looked around and saw another barrel. Leaving the other four to deal with the enemy, I used the same Shout to get myself across the square, slamming the lid shut, again having to breath in some of the gas before it slowly disappeared. A third one found itself closed rather quickly, as that lay nearby, but I couldn't find another one.

"Is that it?" I yelled, fighting off a pair of mercenaries.

"There's gas flooding in from that alley over there!" Hawke shouted back.

"Okay, I'll make my way there."

Shouting the two mercenaries out of the way, I used my Whirlwind Sprint shout to get across the square, covering my mouth with my arm as I ran around the corner, noticing the barrel ahead. I shut that quickly, gagging as I did so, before turning around just in time as a mercenary approached. I feigned being sick, which made him over-confident. Soon as he was close enough, I swung upwards, the tip of my sword going through his chin and nose. Another swing across his neck left him on his knees choking. I walked past him towards the centre of the square. Slowly but surely, the gas was starting to dissipate.

Gathering in the centre of the square, we had no idea where this elf was. I didn't think Javaris was behind this. No, this was someone with an axe to grind, whether against the poor, humans or… I don't know. We were on the verge of spreading out to search when an elf, flanked by two bodyguards, appeared on a ledge nearby. Considering she was an elf, I assumed this was who Javaris was talking about.

"So… I assume this is down to you then," Hawke stated.

The elf looked us all over. "Ah, Serah Hawke, I know of you. And the Dragonborn, definitely know about you. And Guard Captain Aveline. My, my, what interesting company you seek." She obviously looked at Merrill. "And you hang around the _shemlen_. Typical."

"So, listen crazy bitch, is there actually a point to all this or are you, well, just crazy?" I wondered, injecting a little humour. Look into her eyes and, well, I'd seen this sort of crazy before.

"Qunari take my people! My siblings forget their culture, then got to the Qun for purpose. We're losing them twice! So, I get help from your people. We'll make the Qunari thunder, make some accidents, and make them hated! But this… this is all wrong."

"So despite trying to save or help people, you were going to… kill them?" Hawke asked, no doubt trying to put two and two together when someone is this nuts.

"It can still work. They are hidden in your city. They'll enrage the faithful, and make sure the Qunari are blamed! As for me, I'm nearly finished. I just need a few more bodies. A few more!"

I'd heard enough and, considering my covenant was on hiatus, the crazy elf and her sidekicks took the full brunt of my Thu'um. That lit the fire as more mercenaries descended upon our position. I didn't see the elf get up, figuring she was either dead or seriously injured, so we could focus on mercenaries. With Aveline also in our lines, it helped Hawke and I, and hearing the fighting, some of her guards came flooding in to help as well. It was a bloodbath, the mercenaries falling where they stood. No chance of surrender this time.

The battle over, I climbed the steps, Hawke in my footsteps. We found the elf against a wall. She was alive, but barely, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. I had no doubt she had all manner of injuries. She looked up and tried to speak, but before she could say a word, her body dropped to the side, her eyes wide but with no life in them.

"What a bloody waste," I muttered.

"During her speech, I was left wondering, Uhtred. Talking about the faithful. You think the Chantry could be behind something like this?" Hawke asked.

I wasn't the only one to stare at her for that question. "They clearly don't like the Qunari being here, but to openly attack the citizens like this. No, I don't believe it," Aveline replied.

"Maybe not the Chantry, but perhaps there are some Kirkwall citizens who are trying to incite violence," I added.

It was food to thought, but since the elf was dead, we'd never really know now. Something to think about though. There was no doubt the Qunari sitting there irked plenty of the citizenry.

Thanking Aveline for his assistance, as she needed to organise her guards and the civilians who would have to wait a little longer to return home, we all returned to Hawke's place, agreeing that Hawke and I would visit the Arishok the next morning. We were all exhausted, so while a night on the brandy sounded delightful, I limited myself to a couple of drinks before wishing everyone goodnight, heading home.

I must have looked exhausted, as Bethany was up on her feet straight away as I walked into the sitting room. She had me sit at the dinner table, bringing me a plate of food that I devoured quickly, before joining her by the fire. I was falling asleep within five minutes, so she grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs. Helping me undress, she washed me down as always, noticing one or two new scars from wounds that Merrill had healed during the day, before we headed to bed. No thoughts of being intimate that night, falling asleep before her.

After a long night in bed, Bethany woke me up later than usual with a soft kiss, opening an eye to see she was already dressed. "Sleep in?"

"It's a little later than usual, but you needed sleep, Uhtred. Breakfast is downstairs. Are you heading out?"

"Just to see the Arishok. No plans otherwise."

"Good. We can spend the day relaxing together then."

I sat up and grabbed her around the waist, resting my head against her. "Sounds lovely. Hopefully the Arishok is happy enough with how it all worked out."

Hawke was waiting for me to arrive, mentioning she had been expecting me at least an hour before, laughing when I told her that Bethany had let me sleep in. "You're getting old, Uhtred."

She wasn't wrong about that.

Heading to the Qunari compound, I did wonder if the Arishok was already aware. For someone so isolated, and who I had never even heard of leaving the compound, he was remarkably well informed of affairs within the city. The guards at the gates were again as friendly as always, striding in with purpose, Hawke doing the same. Neither of us were frightened, but the Qunari looked capable of violence at the slightest provocation.

Standing before the Arishok, he didn't exactly greet us. "So, I was wrong about our thief." I'm sure both our eyes widened in disbelief that he admitted it. "They say we are careless with our trap, that this is our fault. But even without the _saar-qamek_, there would have been death. This elf was determined to lay blame at our feet."

"The elf behind this stated she was rather unhappy about Qunari forcing her own people into the Qun," I stated, gauging his reaction to such an accusation.

"She uses words, a weakness. She tried to use poison, a weakness. We have but one weapon. The certainty of the Qun. It cannot be used against us. None of this matters, though. I am not here to fight. I am here to satisfy a demand you cannot understand."

"Yet it's taken three years," I stated.

That made him stand up, and though he had height, there was no missing he was a big bastard. I felt a few of his men shuffle around us. Hawke and I remained stock still. Reacting would show him weakness. Show that we would not be intimated in return. "It was take as long as needed. No ship is coming. There is no rescue from duty to the Qun." He paused before adding, "I am stuck here."

He had never raised his voice. Never pointed his finger, used threatening body language. But the tone was enough. He was beyond frustrated. He didn't want to be in Kirkwall. He wanted to go home. But, for some reason, he couldn't. I wasn't going to ask what. I don't think he'd have told us anyway.

Hawke scratched her chin. "Um, that's not the understanding of the city council or their supporters."

The Arishok dismissed that statement with a wave of his hand first. "Let them rot. Filth stole from us. Not now, not the _saar-qamek._ Years ago." There was a simple balled fist, lasting only a brief moment, but it was enough to convey his anger. "A simple act of greed has bound me. We are all denied Par Vollen until I alone recover what was lost under my command!" He stood up again, and this time he walked forward, wondering if he was actually going to walk down the stairs. At least we'd then gain of understanding just how big he was. "That is why this elf and her shadows are unimportant. That is why I simply do not walk from this pustule of a city." He stopped at the very edge, and his rage was now easy to read. He took a breath and turned around. "Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun!" He turned around and pointed, all his anger and rage in a simple gesture. "And you should all be grateful!"

He slowly walked back to his throne and sat down, the anger and rage now under control once again. Through it all, none of his Qunari had moved an inch. He didn't even look at us when he said, "Thank you for your service, humans. Leave."

Hawke and I turned around and strode slowly out of the compound. Once we were through the gates, hearing them close behind us, we both sighed in relief. "Holy shit, that is one unhappy Qunari," Hawke muttered as we walked through Lowtown.

"And something is going to make him snap eventually. He's been here how long, three years? Four? He and his men will definitely be missing home by now. They're all about service to the Qun, but surely they'd want to be around fellow Qunari, not us."

"I think we keep an eye on them," she suggested. I nodded in agreement. "But what can the viscount actually do? And the templars won't get involved, as they'd consider it a civilian matter." She then met my eyes. "Unless the Dragonborn wants to expel the Qunari from Kirkwall?"

"I like my arms, legs and heads attached to my body, thanks."

Heading up into Hightown, I left it to Hawke to report to the viscount. She had a much better relationship with him than myself. Plus, I'd made a promise to Bethany. She was relaxing in the study when I walked in. Suggesting I'd get changed, I put on some comfortable clothes for once, wearing a pair of leather shoes instead of boots, and we headed out into Kirkwall to simply take in the sights and sounds of the city.

Part of me wondered how long the peace would last.


	24. Mother Dearest

_A/N - Have a double upload since I hadn't uploaded anything in a couple of weeks._

* * *

The knocking was incessant. I felt Bethany stir in my arms as I grumbled for whoever was knocking to promptly piss off. But it didn't stop so I finally lifted my head enough to ask rather rudely, "What?"

"Apologies, lord, but Ser Hawke is downstairs. She says it's urgent."

I made a disgusted sound but said, "Okay, Gawen. Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Of course, lord. And apologies again."

"Don't worry about it."

Bethany hadn't moved so I gently kissed her cheek before careful extracting myself. "Hate my sister sometimes," she mumbled, curling herself into the covers even tighter.

I found some trousers I could wear, throwing on a shirt before rounding the bed, leaning down to kiss her again. "I'll see what she wants then head back up here."

"Don't take too long. I'll get cold otherwise. You're my human blanket."

That made me chuckle as I headed out and downstairs, finding Hawke pacing in the study. She was already dressed for action, so the first question I asked was, "Okay, what's gone wrong now?"

She looked me up and down. "I was hoping you'd come down prepared. I received an urgent message from the viscount. Something big has happened. To do with the Qunari. He wants our help immediately."

"For crying out loud, what is it with the Qunari recently?"

"No idea if it's them or not, but they were mentioned in the letter." She made a gesture. "So, go on, get changed, we need to go."

I headed upstairs, and Bethany seemed to know I wouldn't be coming back to bed, sitting up as she watched me assemble my armour, my weapons downstairs as always. She didn't ask what was going on, sensing from my urgency that it must be something important. I did tell her it had something to do with the Qunari before I hurried out, though I did stop and return the 'I love you' she sent my way. Picking up my weapons from downstairs, Hawke was already at the door, gesturing for me to hurry up.

We practically jogged to the Keep, the building towering over the rest of Kirkwall, except for the Chantry, which took pride of place. Heading inside the Keep, there were the usual crowds, nobles trying to look important, various delegations from other areas of the Free Marches. I saw little of the ambassador nowadays, as he had hired his own people, so my role as 'military attaché' was pretty much in name only. I don't think he minded as it meant he could just get on with his job.

Though we tried to see Viscount Dumar, we were instead pointed in the direction of Seneschal Bran. He was at least informed, so could give us the information required. And it was bad news. Nothing but bad news. Little wonder the Viscount was worried. The Seneschal was equally as concerned, though it seemed his nose was put out of joint by the fact the Viscount had asked for our help.

So, the problem? A Qunari entourage on its way to the Keep for a meeting with the viscount had gone missing. I almost laughed at the notion of a bunch of Qunari being abducted, until told the reason why. Though the Qunari wouldn't travel without weapons, their swords were tied in their sheaths. Thankfully, the Arishok was not aware for the time being, but if he found out… Well, the peace would be shattered. Seneschal Bran agreed with my thoughts, and knew it would get ugly, fast, and no amount of diplomacy would solve it. The Qunari would seek vengeance.

What the seneschal admitted last, though, was a surprise. He disagreed with the viscount about launching any sort of search. He suggested that we just don't both looking into it. Simply do nothing and hope that the Qunari either show up alive, which seemed unlikely, or they show up dead, and someone else can be blamed. I called him an idiot to his face if he believed the Qunari would buy that sort of story.

"Okay, it sounds like not a lot is known. What do you know?" Hawke asked, sounding as frustrated as I did. Bran obviously didn't understand the Qunari well at all. This needed solving and quickly, preferably with the Qunari found alive.

"Well, I would begin with the most obvious failure. It's clear the city guard has no excuse for allowing this." I figured a quick chat with Aveline would clear that up. "Unless they were involved."

"I doubt that," I stated.

Bran shrugged. "Believe what you wish, but speak with the Guard Captain. See what she has to say about the matter."

He had nothing else to offer, so Hawke and I headed out. We had a word with Aveline first, and once we'd told her everything, she had plenty of information to offer, and a possible avenue of investigation. "I have an idea of who you are looking for. Someone who would dishonour this uniform. Someone who would sell their services to the lowest bidder. I've done my best to end the corruption within the ranks, but it's like butting my head against a brick wall at times."

"Where are we meeting?" Hawke asked.

"The Hanged Man."

"We'll meet you nearby. Hawke and I are off to meet the Arishok."

"What?" Hawke exclaimed.

"You really want to get involved in this without letting him know. Trust me, we let him know and be honest, it'll help cool tempers."

"Okay, why don't we got with Aveline first, visit the Hanged Man, then visit the Arishok. No point doing it backwards."

"Fair enough, but the sooner we talk to the Arishok, the better. If he hears from others, he'll think we're in on it. And we don't need the Arishok as an enemy… yet."

The three of us headed to the Hanged Man, not even bothering to stop to collect anyone else, at least for the time being. Walking inside the tavern with the guard captain would always earn stares, conversation halting for a moment, before the patrons simply went back to ignoring us. Aveline's target was sat a table with five others. She took a seat opposite him, Hawke taking a seat at a nearby table, while I walked around the table to stand behind the target. His companions stared at me and immediately looked away.

"Rich spending, Bit over your head, isn't it?" I queried. The bottles on the table were expensive, and this was a guard. They didn't make a lot of money. Certainly not enough to afford what they were drinking at the volume they were.

He glanced back, probably too drunk to take in the situation. "That's right, pal. Tonight I'm paid and blessed. And all I had to do was turn my head." I glanced at Aveline, and the pure rage was obvious to someone who was stone cold sober. I stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off. "Back off. I know important people. We're going to show this city what to do with heathen oxmen."

He was so drunk, he still hadn't recognised Aveline sitting at the table opposite him. I grabbed him by the shoulder again, this time digging my fingers in so he felt it. Before he could cry out and attack, I said, "Guard Captain Aveline, would you like a word with your man?"

His head swung around, finally taking in the figure of his boss at the opposite end of the table. "Guard Captain?" he cried.

Aveline stood up and walked slowly towards him, his eyes never leaving hers. I kept him in place long enough for her to be in place, where she leaned down, grabbed his collar, and dragged him to his feet. "Who?" she growled.

"Who what? I don't…"

"Uhtred, if he doesn't answer my next question, you can hit him."

"My pleasure."

"Who bought you?! Who the honour of a proud guard of Kirkwall and made him a drunken marbari bitch?"

I heard Hawke giggle from nearby. I simply kept an eye on his colleagues, noticing one or two were tooling up for a fight. I leaned forward, pressing my palms into the table. "I would be very careful about your next moves, gentlemen. Know who I am?" A couple gulped, a couple of others nodded. "Very good. So, don't do anything stupid lest you piss me off. And you don't want to do that."

"I don't know," the guard stated. Aveline looked at me, so I stood up, and smacked the back of his head. Not hard, but enough to send a message. Not wanting to be hit again, a lot harder, he folded quickly. "He was a templar! I swear! He… he had the seal of the grand cleric and everything!" Aveline just glared at him in silence. "It's true!" he exclaimed, I'm sure close enough to wetting himself by now.

Aveline nodded, and let him go, though I moved his chair so he couldn't exactly sit down right away. "The penalty for abandoning your post is ten days on the wall. I expect you to report in the morning."

I grabbed his shoulder. "Thank you for your cooperation, guard."

"Uh… ye-ye-yes, sir. Of course." I shoved him back into his seat and he immediately lowered his eyes.

Job done, the three of us headed outside, putting together what we had learned. To be honest, we agreed none of it was good. We thanked Aveline for her help as she was ready to head back to the barracks, no doubt ready to light a fire under numerous other guards for dereliction of duty. She'd done her best to stamp out corruption but it seemed to be a never-ending fight. But she seemed committed to the cause.

Hawke and I headed towards the Qunari compound again. This time we were not expected, so the guards questioned our appearance. We simply requested a meeting with the Arishok as we had information. They were not stupid, so let us in without too much hesitation, and yet again, we found ourselves in front of the Arishok.

He knew about it all. Of course he did. I'm not sure whether he had spies, which wouldn't have been surprising, or he simply put two and two together and figured it all out for himself. Still, he was pleased that we'd at least come to tell him about it, and we were honest about most of it. He was angry about it, of course, but he wasn't full of bluster and threats. No, this was someone who would threaten to do something, he'd just do it.

With the information we now had at our disposal, I suggested it was high time we visited the chantry and ask some questions. Hawke was apprehensive, to say the least. "We can't just walk in and start accusing the grand cleric of being involved in all this."

"I don't believe she is either. But someone at the chantry was involved. This stinks of a set up."

Hawke couldn't disagree with that assessment, so we headed towards Hightown and the chantry. Along the way, we collected Varric, Fenris and Merrill. Isabela had proven over time that she didn't like dealing with the Qunari so we never involved her in anything to do with them. I'd been blunt enough to ask why, and after she'd explained her history with her mother, I understood.

Our small group wandered into the chantry. It was a grand building, not on part with the cathedral in Val Royeaux. Now that was spectacular. Only been there once when I left Leliana a few years back, but even then, I'd considered it a real marvel. I'd seen nothing like it within Skyrim.

The presence of five-armed people would always arouse attention and suspicion. Approaching one of the chantry sisters, we politely though somewhat sarcastically asked for the grand cleric to speak with us. The sister took one look at the five of us and departed without a word. I would like to think we were not there to kill her, but you never know what one would assume about you.

As we waited, someone else made their presence known. Someone I hadn't trusted the day I'd met her, and now that she was showing herself again, I had a gut feeling she was involved again. "Serah Hawke. Dragonborn."

"Sister Petrice?" Hawke asked. She had never been suspicious as I was, approaching her as if she was an old friend.

"Mother Petrice now. Time has changed for us both." She paused, looking us over, her eyes falling on me last. I was fairly sure she wanted to sneer. I had no doubt she considered me a heathen, or a heretic, for not believing in the Maker or Andraste. "Grand Cleric Elthina cannot grant an audience to just anyone. What do you want?"

The blunt question clearly riled Hawke. The friendly tone was distinctly lacking when she said, "Funny how you and issues with the Qunari seem to go together."

"And you always assume their side," she retorted, though her eyes fell on me again. I simply smirked, patting the hilt of my sword. "I was naïve when we last met. I did not want you dead, but I felt a death was necessary. That may be too fine a point for you to understand, but you must admit, you came out the better for it."

I didn't like her tone. I just didn't like _her_. I stepped forward, Hawke doing nothing to stop me, no doubt watching with interest. "I know you, Petrice," I growled, "And I know someone is abusing the grand cleric's seal. Two plus two…" Her eyes glared into mine, the sneer now appearing. "There it is, what you really think of me," I stated softly, "Let it out, Petrice. Tell me what you really think of the heathens."

She stepped back, making space for herself. "Who are you to question who serves Her Grace? I am sorry, but I see no reason to let you pass."

I glanced back at Hawke. "I could just put her on the ground and we walk on by."

"A suggestion for perhaps next time, Uhtred. Mother Petrice, how do you explain the fact her authority was used to abduct Qunari?" I looked back at her. No response, just a scowl that told us what we wanted to know. I'm sure Hawke wanted to grin at her. "A pause that says you knew, Mother Petrice," Hawke added, sarcasm oozing from her tone. I smirked as Petrice glowered, no doubt wanting to really share what she thought about all of us. "Does Her Grace know about this?"

We received a politicians' response. "The grand cleric trusts her stewards to enact the wishes of the Maker."

"Bullshit. I don't think the Maker wants a Qunari delegation kidnapped," I stated. I stepped forward again, closing the distance between us. I'll give her credit, she was defiant, refusing to be intimated. I guess she had one over me in that I wouldn't exactly hit someone of the cloth, even if I wasn't a believer. I had rules about such things. "I think you've been a very naughty girl, Mother Petrice," I stated, ever so sweetly, "What you've been up to will no doubt shock Her Grace."

She remained silent, so I took a few steps back, standing alongside Hawke once again. "Your choice," Hawke stated.

A few more seconds of silence… then a sigh. "All right, Hawke, if you won't abandon this. Let me offer you something. The templar you seek is a radical who has grown… unreliable. Confronting him may do us all a favour."

"And I bet he's just somehow involved with you, right?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my disdain for her any longer.

She ignored that, simply answering the question. "He is my former bodyguard, Ser Varnell. Assume what you wish, but I offer him to you as… reconciliation." I doubt that was aimed at myself, but I had no doubt she wanted to keep Hawke on her good side. She then took a slip from her pocket, handing over a piece of paper, almost as if she'd known we would be coming. "Meet me at this location, Hawke. Bring your… barbarian if you wish." I growled, hearing Merrill giggle behind me. "I invite you to come see the unrest the Qunari have inspired."

Confident that she'd handled us, she simply bid us farewell and wandered off. I waited until she was through a side door before turning to Hawke. "She's involved. I remember her from last time. Three years ago, wasn't it? Unscrupulous bitch," I muttered.

"If she thinks we're not going to talk with the grand cleric. Uhtred, anyone else stops us, you may… move them out of the way. Gently, if possible."

"Let's go."

We found the grand cleric in her office nearby. No doubt surprised to see us, she was polite enough to at least speak to us. I guess she knew Hawke, whether by sight or description, I'm not sure. Where Hawke went, I was generally there too, though I doubt she cared enough to know about me. I did not believe so therefore I wasn't worth worrying about.

"Grand Cleric, I must share something we have been told during a recent investigation. Someone has used your authority to instigate a crime against the Qunari. Are you aware of that?"

We received a bullshit answer. "The path to righteousness is ever a straight and narrow as we wish. I truly hoped this would not go so far…" _Hang on, she's involved in this mess? Holy shit!_ "Do not trouble yourself, Ser Hawke. I will step in when it's time."

I think Hawke was shocked by the response. With quiet thanks, she simply turned and walked through us, shaking her head. I was the last to leave, the grand cleric simply returning to her paperwork. I stated, "You know, it's shit like this that'll start the conflict. I believe, not in your Maker, but I have faith of my own. And it seems that, most of the time, wars are started because of all this spiritual shit. It sometimes makes you wonder what the bloody point of it all is…" I took a couple of steps forward. "I'll be honest. I believe your heart is in the right place, unlike Petrice. She's scum. But you let someone like that in your ranks, she poisons and festers until she has her claws in the right places. Everyone is now whistling her tune. The question is, grand cleric, where will you be, where will you stand, when the music stops? Something to think about."

I turned and walked out without another word, nor with looking back.

Hawke was sat on the stairs leading up the chantry, heading in her hands, colleagues sat around her. I took a seat next to her, gazing out over the city. "I don't believe it," she finally muttered.

"Come on, it's not like the first time the Chantry has done something like this," I stated.

"Chantry has plenty of blood on its hands," Fenris added.

"There has to be a reason why. Is she giving Petrice enough rope to hang herself?" Varric wondered.

"I'm no Qunari lover. I just don't want a bloody war," Hawke exclaimed, "Yet the Chantry appear to be doing all they can to bloody well start one without getting their hands dirty. Maker, I sometimes wonder why I even bother!"

She stood up and stormed down the steps, the rest of us rising quickly to catch up. "Where are we going?" Varric asked.

"We're getting everyone for this. Aveline, Isabela, Anders. All hands on deck. No messing about this time. We're going to get the Qunari, make sure they're okay, then I'm going to deal with her."

"Kill her?"

That brought her to a stop, no doubt contemplating the response to such a move. "I'm not sure I could kill someone of the cloth. And I wouldn't ask my supposed heathen friend to do it unless he felt compelled."

"I'm sure I could find a reason, considering what she's like. But let's grab everyone and solve this first. We can worry about Petrice later."

After we'd collected everyone, we gathered in Hawke's study for a final conversation about what was going on. Anders had already made his views on the Chantry perfectly clear so he wasn't surprised whatsoever. Aveline had an inkling and had her suspicions confirmed. Isabela didn't seem to really care though maintained her opinion regarding the Qunari as well. She would help out where she was willing. Hawke still looked disappointed by it all. I wouldn't have called her devout, but she believed, and appreciated the comfort the Chantry gave people. To see them involved in such dealings left a bad taste…

Darktown. Seemed to be spending a lot of time down there lately, though I guess when we're dealing with criminals most of the time, I guess it isn't a particularly big surprise. We were becoming such a common sight down there, people even knew us by name. As usual, we threw some people a few silver, particular the street urchins, kids, who would run around our legs. At least they weren't foolish enough to try and pickpocket us, so they were pleased when given a few silver to at least buy some bread.

There was no sign of Mother Petrice walking in the direction she had instructed, but the closer we got to Ser Varnell's hideout, the fact we didn't meet anyone wishing to fight us was a surprise. Usually guards and lookouts were at least somewhat prepared to fight. This time, we approached cautiously, but remained unarmed, I guess still hoping there was a diplomatic solution to all of this.

Rounding a corner, entering an enormous room, the first thing I saw were half a dozen Qunari, shackled to the walls, and I could see the blood dripping down their bodies from wounds. _Torture. Great. Arishok hears about that, he's going to see red._ I could hear the voice of Ser Varnell ranting as he was surrounded by at least twenty or so followers. Bet these were the 'faithful' the elf may have been talking about.

We stood back and listened to Ser Varnell rant about his precious Maker and the weakness of the Qun. When he struck one of the Qunari, that's when I just about started to run, Hawke grabbing my forearm, whispering we approach together.

"Ser Varnell!"

All our heads whipped around as Mother Petrice appeared. I felt like making a sarcastic comment, but her eyes didn't look our way, simply focusing on Varnell, who appeared surprised by her arrival. That surprised turned to pleasure when he recognised her, face turning into a broad grin. "Take a knee, faithful. The Chantry blesses us!"

"Bloody idiot templars," I muttered. I was already tired of the them.

"You claim a blessing when you have used the authority of the grand cleric so openly?" Petrice asked. _Hmmm, same question we asked of her. We know your fingerprints are all over this._ "You have brought wrath down upon you. You remember Serah Hawke and… the Dragonborn?" I could hear the distaste in her mouth when she said my name. I enjoyed it immensely. "The Qunari have friends, templar. How will you answer their allegations?"

I unsheathed my sword and stepped forward. "You want a fight, templar?" I bashed the hilt against my chest. "Try fighting someone who isn't shackled to a wall, or are you a coward."

Varnell smirked and turned around, walking back to the same Qunari he'd hit. Withdrawing a dagger, he held it to their throat. "Do that, Varnell, and you will not walk out of her alive," I warned.

He met my eyes, smirked, then slit their throat. The other five were butchered in similar ways as Varnell unsheathed his sword, raised it high, and told his followers to destroy us.

No way I was going to use my Thu'um on this bunch of idiots. I made straight for Varnell and attacked. The templar had talent, more talent than most of the fools I usually fought. As we attacked and defended, others tried to involve themselves. Thankfully, Aveline and Hawke kept them off my back as I used my size and strength to gain the upper hand against the templar.

"I'm not just going to destroy you," I growled, "I'm going to destroy your entire order once I'm done."

"You're no better than the Qunari, Dragonborn. A heathen barbarian arriving on our shores. If I fall, a million others will replace me."

"I've dealt with arrogant fools like yourself before. People like you and Petrice. Everyone ends up paying for their hubris eventually. Only difference is, you will pay for yours today."

I kept backing him up until he could retreat no further. Though he still had his sword, I could see I was wearing him down. There was a look in his eyes, one of near insanity. He was willing to die for all this. Very well, I'd make sure he did.

I'd learned that templar armour could be thick, but with a good enough strike, it could be pierced rather easily. It was simply about timing and aiming. I eventually got in close enough that I could stun him, slamming the hilt of my sword into his face. His nose started to bleed, and dazed as he was, I headbutted him as well. That nearly put him on the ground, sagging against a wall to keep himself upright. But his shield had dropped, and he couldn't move his sword fast enough before I slammed mine into chest, using both hands to drive it all the way through.

"Maker," he cried quietly.

I drove it until only the hilt of my sword was visible, and I was face to face with him. "He can't save you now. And for what you've done, you won't be by his side when you're dead."

I took my sword out and watched him drop to the ground. He lasted barely a few more seconds before he passed. Turning around, my friends had kept the rest occupied. One or two noticed Varnell was now dead and cried out, charging towards me with weapons raised. A couple of strikes here and there put them on the ground quite easily. Once again, there was no chance any of these nutjobs were going to surrender. These people were fanatics, believing they were carrying out the Makers will.

Idiots.

Gathering in a group, we had to decide what was next. "Hawke, Aveline. You should get the viscount and bring him down here. He has to see this," I suggested.

"Not sure he'll want to come to Darktown, but this is important. I'll make him see sense," Aveline stated.

"Take care of the bodies. And lay the Qunari out ready," Hawke added.

That's what we did. We piled Varnell and all his followers in a pile, ready for disposal. I was about to suggest we just burn them and be done with it, but I figured they'd either be thrown in a mass grave, or simply thrown into the sea. As for the Qunari, we unshackled them from the wall and laid them out side by side on the ground. I heard grumbles from the others as we took in the wounds across their bodies. All of them had been tortured. Checking their weapons, they remained sheathed and bound. They had had no way of fighting back.

"Cowards," I muttered, "Couldn't even take them in a fair fight. Had to wait until they had no real way of fighting back before making their move."

"They believe they are right, Uhtred," Fenris muttered, "The same religious fervour that grips these people, I have experienced in my previous life. Once you start to believe fanatically, you will do things you would have never considered before."

"Makes you wonder who all fools were?" Varric wondered, "Most of them wore no armour, and their weapons were ordinary. Yet they fought like trained warriors. And despite some of their wounds, they simply wouldn't give up until they were dead."

"And people wonder why I'm not religious," Isabela muttered, "Senseless waste."

Hawke and Aveline returned with the viscount an hour later, flanked by a small troop of city guard. As they fanned out, the viscount approached the Qunari dead. His face went white as he realised the implications immediately. "Madness," he muttered, "Chantry involvement… even if they are fringe elements. It could not be worse."

He fell silent as he walked among the bodies, crouching down to inspect them. I heard the mutters to himself. Then he wandered over towards the other pile of dead bodies. The dead templar would have been recognisable. That's when he did turn towards us. "You killed all of them?"

"They wouldn't surrender," I replied with a shrug.

"Viscount, there's a simple explanation. A mother serving the grand cleric allowed this to happen."

The viscount wasn't convinced. "Are you quite sure? She held a blade with them? Told them to fight you?"

Hawke looked my way. She could either lie or not. "Does it really matter. We know who it is," I retorted.

"Yes, it does matter. This is a serious accusation and you need evidence. So, the question remains, did she fight you?"

"No. She ran off as soon as fighting started."

The viscount sighed, shaking his head. With every question, he deflated a little more, no doubt the back of his mind fill with worry about Qunari reprisals. "Of course not," he muttered, "A blasted mother, of all people…" He took a deep breath before looking up. "You have no idea the storm these allegations would cause. It would destroy what support I do have."

"We've had trouble with her before. She's a slippery one," Hawke stated.

"There is an easy solution," I added, before waiting long enough to say, "We could just kill her."

"A mother of the cloth? No, a step too far, even for you. Unless you want the Chantry to come hunting for you, Dragonborn."

I laughed. "What are they going to do? Sing the Chant of Light at me forever?"

"No, you'll find the entire Templar Order on your trail." Hawke gave me a look that suggested I just shut up for a minute. "As for you, Hawke, I will make some enquires. Gently, though. And you should be careful in your associations." He turned around and stood before the Qunari bodies. "For now, we have other problems." Crouching down, running a finger down one of the bodies, he added, "I cannot return the bodies to the Qunari in this state. You two know the Arishok best. What should I do?"

"The Arishok knows any things, Viscount," I replied, "And he will know if this entire debacle is covered up."

"What the Arishok appreciates is honesty," Hawke added, "That is how we will earn his respect. That is how we will prevent this entire things turning into war."

The viscount rose and walked away, running a hand along his forehead. No doubt he probably has an incoming migraine, or at least already had a headache. I would too in his position. "I am losing my sense of how to balance his nightmare. But… Do what you think is our best option, Hawke. If you believe telling the Arishok all the sordid details, so be it. We will return the bodies to his compound immediately. As for the Chantry," he looked my way, "Leave that with me for now. Do you understand, Dragonborn?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, Viscount. Warning heard loud and clear."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better speak to the city council about this."

Aveline left with him as the city guard approached the bodies and started to prepare them for repatriation. The rest of us followed the viscount a little later, exiting out into Lowtown to find the sun had disappeared. Agreeing to visit the Arishok the next day, we headed to the Hanged Man, though some of us were in a bad mood, so the usual atmosphere was missing. Aveline returned and told us the bodies would be delivered to the compound in the morning. Hawke and I agreed that we'd visit the Arishok only after the bodies had been delivered.

Returning home later that evening, Bethany sensed my bad mood straight away, so she tried her best to help lift it. Aside from another delicious meal that she prepared, I found myself showered with plenty of affection. It was certainly enough to put a smile on her face, and I was definitely smiling later that evening when she'd left me practically comatose after some lovemaking. She just joked that I'd warned her about an increased libido, though she'd always had a healthy appetite anyway.

Enjoying breakfast the next morning, Bethany sitting on my lap this time as we ate together, Hawke arrived with news. Aveline would stop by once the bodies had been delivered, and she would make an official report on behalf of the viscount. We would then be free to see him and deliver our own version of events. Joining us for breakfast, as she hadn't eaten, we chatted away about anything that wasn't to do with the Qunari, templars or any other possible crisis on the horizon.

Aveline knocked on our door around lunchtime, delivering the news. When asking about the Arishoks reaction, she simply shook her head, though suggested while unhappy, he appreciated the fact the bodies had been returned. Then she'd simply been dismissed. The viscount would probably be relieved that war hadn't been threatened, but I'd be surprised if there wasn't some sort of reaction from the Qunari. Or perhaps, just perhaps, they were better people than others imagined.

Hawke and I waited until after lunch before we headed to the compound. We were both armed and armoured as always, Bethany seeing me off at the door as always, warning me to be safe and come home. Kirkwall seemed tense as we walked through Hightown into Lowtown. News travelled fast, and I have no doubt many had heard about the missing delegation and the fact they'd been murdered. People were used to the Qunari now being on their doorstep, but this was the first major provocation anyone could remember. Little wonder I saw the blacksmiths making a roaring trade as even ordinary citizens appeared to be arming themselves.

Allowed entry into the compound as always, this time the reception was distinctly frosty. Every set of eyes watched us walk towards the stairs upon which the Arishok sat on his throne. If they'd wanted, they could have killed us easily, or at least taken us hostage. But they didn't, Hawke and I coming to a stop in what was now our usual place.

"So, you could not rescue my delegate, but you killed those responsible. How do you explain the condition of their bodies?"

Hawke and I had discussed this. Complete honesty, no matter the consequence. "They were tortured. Your men were kidnapped by zealots. A fanatic used them to incite others of his kind," Hawke replied.

The Arishok dipped his head. "I accept that." Hawke and I shared another quick glance, this one of surprise. "I have seen every vice and weakness of your kind, and how few of your take responsibility. Your viscount remains a fool, but you two are not. _Panahedan_, Hawke and Dragonborn. I will keep one good thought about your kind."

With a wave of his hand, we were dismissed. Walking back out of the compound, the Qunari who had been so icy towards us now treated us like normal. Like we were nothing. Better than thinking they wanted to murder us. Outside the gates and walking through Lowtown, Hawke started to giggle. "The hell are you laughing about?" I wondered.

"Sorry, just relieving tension. I thought he was going to shout bloody murder. Instead, we tell him that his men were tortured by zealots and he just goes 'Okay'."

"Qunari value honesty and respect. You can see how they value honour about all. We were honest, and we were honourable. Therefore, we now have his respect in return."

Walking through Hightown, she came to a stop. "Uhtred, there is one last thing we should do before we consider this matter complete."

Meeting my eyes, they were easy to read. "Petrice."

"Screw the warning from the viscount. I'm having words with her. Want to look all intimidating and stuff?"

"Should I leave my weapon at home?"

"No. I want her to know we would be willing to strike when the times comes."

Heading to the chantry, I do wonder how intimidating we looked, a pair of warriors striding quickly, determined looks on their faces, probably looking capable of inciting violence. Bounding up the stairs, we forced open the doors and strode in, noticing looked of concern from many of the faithful. We found Petrice quite easily, in conversation with one of her brethren. We made our arrival quite obvious, as quite a few surrounding her disappeared quickly.

"Miss us?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned towards Hawke and smiled. "Serah Hawke, it is good to see you." She glanced my way, keeping her face blank. Smart woman. "The shame that Varnell brought his order is most unfortunate."

"You're full of shit, Petrice. You orchestrated the whole thing," I growled, though I remained still. For now…

Now she glared at me. I returned the sort of grin I sometimes felt before battle. She returned her attention to Hawke. "Look, we're both adults here. Can we drop the pretence?" she asked.

Petrice shrugged, the sort of look butter wouldn't melt. I wasn't buying, neither was Hawke. "I think you'll find that I have said nothing threatening or untruthful."

Hawke snorted. "You and your careful language."

I put a hand to the hilt of my sword. "I could just end this now. At least we won't have fools trying to incite a holy war."

She glanced my way. "Careful, Dragonborn, lest you want the full power of the Chantry exposed in your direction. Not even you and your gift could withstand it." She looked back at Hawke. "I gave you what you wanted at considerable cost. Varnell is more manageable as a martyr, but his loss will be felt."

"Killed by the barbarian, I bet," I stated.

She shrugged. "You have avenged heretical Qunari with human blood. Sure that is good enough for you?"

"It might be, if you were going to give this up. But the three of us here know you're not. You are set on your path, that much is obvious."

"Varnell was a fool, but the fact remains: an offense to the Maker remains unchallenged." She looked my way. "Two, if I had my way." With that, she walked off, feeling confident about her position. "I will give you no further cause to shame the Chantry today, but I have no doubt we will have this argument again. The viscount's incompetence all but guarantees it."

"Mother Petrice!" I called out. She turned around as I ran a finger across my throat. "One day, you will pay for your arrogance. And I will be there that day to see it paid."

She simply smirked, turned around, and walked up the stairs. "Come on, Uhtred, I've had enough of this place for one day. We should get you home to my sister. Can't have you inciting a holy war yourself with a baby on the way."

Walking out of the chantry, I knew that wasn't the last time we would be dealing with Mother Petrice.


	25. Thy Giveth, Thy Taketh

_A/N - As the story is complete, and editing doesn't take that long, have two updates a week. Tuesday and Friday. This doesn't mean the third story will be uploaded quickly though. I'm probably going to take a complete break from writing after this for various reasons._

* * *

Kirkwall settled down over the next few days. There were no reprisals from the Qunari, at least they did nothing visible. Tension remained in the air, but the whispers of possible Qunari retaliation disappeared, and life slowly returned to normal. Or as normal as life ever was in Kirkwall. Hawke even received a letter from Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard in regards to the actions of Ser Varnell, claiming he operated without her nor any other commanders' permission, and while his death was felt, she would apportion no blame either her or myself. I didn't receive such a letter, so figured she still felt slighted by my actions in rescuing Solona long ago.

Still, at least the templars were not after our blood, so we didn't have to walk around Kirkwall continuously glancing over our shoulders.

Hawke and I continued to basically patrol the streets of Kirkwall, taking on the occasional job, but we found more time to spend with our friends and companions without staring death in the face. Bethany would sometimes join us for that, even coming down to the Hanged Man on occasion. She enjoyed hanging around us, but when we started to drink and be rather merry, that's when she'd call it a night. Sometimes I'd join her, sometimes she'd whisper for me to enjoy myself, though I'd often go with her regardless.

One evening, though, Anders gave us some bad news for us, and I wondered what we were going to be in for next. It was rather late, plenty of drinks had been consumed, and he had been swinging through various different emotions. Anger. Melancholy. Joy. But I knew, deep inside, there was a burning sense for… something. His feelings regarding the templars, Circles and Chantry were well known by us all.

"I had templars practically on my doorstep the other night," he stated.

"The templars are hunting you?" Hawke asked.

"I thought it would be the Wardens," I muttered quietly.

"No, they were not hunting me specifically. They were just checking the refugee camps. But it's not like my clinic is any sort of secret. I get people coming to see me from all over Kirkwall, because I offer a good service and don't ask for much in return. It's only a matter of time before someone let's slip."

"Anders, it's not like you go out of your way to keep a low profile. They are bound to hear rumours and come looking," I stated.

"True. But I think it's obvious that the knight-commander is out of control. Even her own people have been talking about it."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Hawke. Kirkwall is a city of secrets, and if you know what to listen for, you'll hear of sort of gossip, rumour, innuendo, even facts with evidence. But look at the city at times. The curfews. The midnight raids on mages' families. Nearly everyone I know, forced into hiding so they won't be made Tranquil."

"What about Justice? How is he dealing with all of this?" I wondered. I hadn't seen the spirit inside him exposed in quite a while.

"In the Fade, there is no 'time'. Emotion rules everything. Justice doesn't know how to sit idle until the right moment to strike. And I can't say I have any greater patience. I fear what my anger has made of my friend."

It was interesting how he spoke of the spirit within him as a friend. It was beyond my realm of understanding. I'd tried my best to understand the Fade and how mages related to it, but although I understood the basics, I didn't really bother with it too much. I basically went with spirits equal good, demons equal bad. Blood magic no, all other magic okay. Circles suck, Tranquil is evil, and the templars are bastards.

"You chose to merge with him," Hawke warned, "Only you can make it work."

He nodded. "I am trying, Hawke. I have not attacked the templars openly. I've helped the mages here as best as I can. But this impasse cannot last."

He was right. The city appeared peaceful, on the surface. Behind the scenes, the rumours about what happened in the Circles had everyone wondering what was going on. Knight-Commander Meredith denied any of the more heinous rumours, but claimed anything that occurred within the Circle was simply for their own protection, both the mages and citizens alike. As most people had at least some fear of magic, they were more inclined to agree with her.

"Your sister is a mage, Hawke, and she will be the mother to your child, Uhtred. What if the knight-commander turns on you? You have power, Uhtred, and you have influence, Hawke, but those will only protect you for so long."

"If or when she does, Anders, we'll be ready for it. But the templars have been warned. Come after Bethany, come after my friends, do anything to rile me, and then they'll see the full power of the Dragonborn. Until that moment, I will keep the peace between us."

"Just don't lose yourself, Anders," Hawke added, "You're a good man, and you are fighting the good fight. But you can't give in to the templars or Justice. The former wants to provoke a reaction from mages such as yourself so they can claim what they do is righteous. And Justice… I'm not sure what he wants, but you need to control him, as best as you can."

He finished his tankard, gently placing it down, before he released a sigh. He was obviously feeling the effects of the booze, but his mind was surprisingly clear. He looked up at both of us. "There will be more violence. I know that, and surely both of you know that. And the longer you are friends with me, the increased chance you will find yourself involved whenever it blows up."

"As long as you're careful, Anders. We don't want to be dragged into a mess. Protect your fellow mages and help the helpless. But don't go starting a war," I warned.

He nodded, I hoped in understanding, before he wished up both goodnight and staggered towards the door, leaving Hawke and I alone. I grabbed another round from the bar, handing one to her before sitting down next to her. We drank in silence for a little while. "What do you think?" she finally asked.

"I think he's angry and getting angrier. You protect your sister because she's a mage. That's obvious. I will never forgive them for what they did to Solona. But Anders has a real axe to grind. They basically murdered his friend. He's seen other friends taken into the Circle, possibly seen others killed. Thing is, the templars here seem to be a different breed. I remember the templars in Ferelden. They seemed to care about their mages, only invoking the Rite of Annulment because some stupid mage decided to rebel and a lot of them because abominations or turned to blood magic. Fire met fire, and it took a few of us to sort it all out."

"Anything I do for mages, I do because of my sister. I remember what it was like for her to grow up, never revealing her gift to anyone. Mother and father had to teach her everything, how to control it. Thing is, she's a tremendously gifted mage, as you've seen. She would be wasted in the Circle, but out here, she's basically considered a criminal. The whole thing is just… wrong."

She drained her tankard rather quickly and disappeared, returning with another one. She drank nearly half of that before she slumped against me. Wrapping an arm around her, she sighed. "You know; I occasionally have thoughts where I think 'Damn shame I'm not interested in men.'" I couldn't help chuckle. "But you've been nothing but good for my sister, Uhtred. It's clear how much she loves you, and I see the love you have for her in return. I think I'd go fight for her but I almost dread what you'd do if they came to arrest her. Ever heard of an Exalted March?"

"Aye, I have."

"Yeah, that's what I think would fall upon this city if that happened."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen. Don't really want to be responsible for that many deaths. I kill enough people as it is."

"You ever think about it? All that death, wondering if it stains your soul?"

"No. I only ever kill those trying to kill me. I live and let live, but if you pick up a weapon and want to fight, then it's to the death, unless you drop said weapon and surrender. The gods understand."

"It's why I go pray at the chantry. Absolving my sins. We've killed a lot of people, Uhtred. A lot of people. I just wonder what the Maker thinks of me now."

"I had no idea you were this pious."

She laughed. "I'm usually not. I'm drunk and rambling." Despite leaning against me, she managed to grab her tankard and drained it. "And I should probably go home. Finish yours and you can escort me."

I drained my tankard quickly and, after helping her up and watching her almost topple over, I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her outside. She almost fell over once the cool night air, and it was a case of half-walking, half-dragging her back to Hightown. She gave me the key to get into her mansion, opening the door, one of her servants approaching. By now she was half-asleep, so I carried her upstairs, placing her down on the bed.

"I'm going to be sick," she mumbled.

There was a bed pan nearby, so put that in front of her, trying not to listen as she released the contents of her stomach. Her servants walked in a minute later with a pitcher of clean water as I was in the middle of helping Hawke undress. She was now giggling away about something as I helped her into bed, sitting her up for a moment so she could drink some water, before she lay down.

Leaning down, I kissed her forehead before stepping back. "Good to see you relax for once, Hawke."

She grabbed my hand. "You're a good friend, Uhtred. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure you'll have a raging hangover come the morning. If you want to come around for breakfast to help it go away, you're more than welcome."

"I doubt I'll be out of bed before the afternoon, but thanks for the invite."

I'm sure she had probably passed out by the time I walked out the front door, chuckling to myself before walking in my own front door. The house was quiet, though Gawen was awake by the time I'd kicked off my boots. "Do you want anything, lord?"

"Go back to bed, Gawen. I'm fine, but thanks."

"Thank you, lord. Sleep well."

"You too."

Bethany was fast asleep as I slid under the covers, though briefly woke as I moved towards her, feeling her shuffle back towards me. I kissed her cheek, sensing she smiled, before she fell asleep again. Once I was comfortable, I definitely fell asleep quickly myself.

* * *

I knew that conversation with Anders was going to snowball into something. The first we knew of a situation developing was when most of group headed down to his clinic. We hadn't seen him in a few days, figuring he was probably busy, so thought we'd at least show our faces and keep him company, even if only for a short while. Instead, we found his clinic rather isolated. He was at his desk, though stood immediately as we approached. We didn't even have time to ask how he was before he was raising the same issue again.

"Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows courtyard lately?"

"I think we could all admit that none of us are frequent visitors," Hawke replied. I only went there when I had to, which was almost never. Very few people chose to go to the Gallows unless they had a relative in the Circle.

"Don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. I've been watching and every day there are new Tranquil, selling their bloody wares. The thing is, these were good mages. I knew them. They had passed their Harrowing."

"Doesn't Chantry law say that mages who passed their Harrowing can't be made Tranquil?" Varric wondered. I looked at the dwarf in surprise at the fact he was up to date with Chantry doctrine.

"Exactly!" Anders exclaimed, "The templars are using the Rite of Tranquillity to silence those who speak against them. They're working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall within the next three years."

"That's one hell of an accusation, Anders. You got any proof?" I demanded, albeit gently. Part of me was willing to believe him immediately. And I remembered Solona. But I still believed that was about who she was, whether an Amell, or perhaps a way at getting at me. Part of me still liked to believe the Templar Order wasn't full of sadistic bastards on the ultimate power trip.

Hawke simply didn't believe. "Whatever you think of templars, Anders, you can't imagine they'd be so heartless…"

Anders snorted in derision. "No, they're worse, Hawke. There are groups in Kirkwall who help those fleeing the Circle. We helped one, remember. Miss Selby?"

"I remember."

"Well, I know others, people on the inside, who know the truth. I even have a name, the templar who is behind it all. Ser Alrik."

"How do you know him?" I wondered. His voice suggested this was somewhat personal to him.

"I've had a run in with him myself. He's the one who did the ritual on Karl. Nasty piece of work, likes to make mages beg. So, because of that, and other obvious reasons, I've been involved in an… underground resistance." My eyebrows definitely rose in surprise. I had no idea. "Mages, who are living free in Kirkwall, are helping others escape."

I don't think any of us had a clue. Anders helped us out from time to time, but it was obvious he kept his distance, even from Hawke. There was trust there, but considering other friendships, particularly with Aveline, it was no surprise he kept that to himself. No doubt he'd tell us much more, simply to protect those he was helping. Hawke raised suspicions as it was considering her own viewpoints regarding mage suppression. No point even asking about me. I made opinions clear.

"Look, I've been to the Gallows, Hawke. I've seen his work first hand. I don't like the knight-commander but at least she believes she's helping people, however misguided she is. Ser Alrik is a sadist. He likes to experiment on mages, find out what it takes to push them into the arms of demons."

"I'm sold. Kill the bastard," I muttered.

"Okay, so this Ser Alrik sounds like a nasty piece of work. But that doesn't mean they all are," Hawke stated.

Anders remained silent for quite a number of seconds before nodding. "To be honest, that's what I hope too. I'm hoping that if we bring evidence of this plan to light, there must be people who will be willing to stand against it. Perhaps even the grand cleric will finally be forced to act."

I doubted that, considering the whole Qunari business. But if it gave him hope…

"My friends in the mage underground know a way inside. A secret entrance under the walls of the Gallows. Can you all come with me tonight. Help me find evidence of Ser Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution'."

"Tranquil Solution?" Varric asked, "Seems a bit… final."

"It is. He plans to sunder every mind of every mage in the Free Marches. Rumour has it that he'll bring his proposal to Val Royeaux, to the Divine herself! He would turn every mage into Thedas into a drooling simpleton under his command!"

"Who of us isn't going to help?" I wondered. Even Fenris, who I knew distrusted all mages, was willing to help. Even he had limits at what he'd listen to regarding mages. I liked to believe he didn't want them all killed or what made them unique destroyed.

We agreed on a time to meet, believing it best to return home, meeting at the Hanged Man at sunset before we met Anders at his clinic. I headed home first, had a chat with Bethany, before heading to Hawke's mansion, where I sat with her and Isabela, passing the hours chatting away about nothing before it was time to leave.

After meeting everyone outside the Hanged Man, admitting surprise that Fenris had actually shown up, we headed back into Darktown. Anders was ready and raring to go upon our arrival, pacing his clinic, adrenaline already surging through his body. He looked like a man who wanted a fight and would go looking for one. Hawke and I had discussed our options, and we were honest in that Anders knew far more than us. We'd have to follow his lead and simply hope he didn't drag us into a fight against every templar in Kirkwall.

The tunnel was a good twenty-minute walk away, situated a distance away from any foot traffic, and the entrance was covered. It took a good bit of strength to lift the wooden lid before we could climb down into the tunnel.

Any thought it would be an easy in and out, hopefully with what we required, perished when we ran into Carta. "Lyrium smugglers!" Varric cried before the fighting broke out.

"For crying out loud, can we not get an easy mission?!" I muttered, taking a good swing and connecting with one of them.

In addition to the Carta thugs were the usual mercenaries that came with them, Carta being dwarves, mercenaries generally being human, the occasional Qunari. With all of us involved this time, we could hold our lines, the enemy falling at our feet. The enemy had no mages, so ours could help out, launching the sort of attacks that would affect a number of them at once.

Hawke and I worked with Fenris is funnelling the enemy into lines where Varric could knock them out with a bolt, or Isabela could take them down with an arrow. Otherwise, Fenris took delight in swinging in his broadsword in giant arcs, blood and limbs flying, while Hawke and I were a bit more technical, I would state. Fenris ended up covered in a lot more blood though.

We moved forward with caution, the noise of battle having attracted attention, so any other Carta now lay in wait, hoping to spring a surprise. None of us were born yesterday, though, so knew a trap when we saw one. Varric and Isabela inched their way forward, firing their weapons, before our two mages rained down destruction. That's when Hawke, Fenris and I broke from cover and slaughtered them. Definitely no chance of anyone surrendering, not that we would have accepted it anyway.

Being so far underground, I knew we'd run into them eventually, so when we did finally run into spiders, I wasted no time unleashing my Thu'um. I burned the bastards, though those which descended from their webs behind us soon found themselves lit on fire by the mages, Varric peppering them with bolts. The poisonous little bastards were the real problem, so I burned them too. We quickly left the cavern as the smell of cooked spider flesh was disgusting.

After the spiders, I'm sure I wasn't the only one hoping we'd have some peace and quiet before reaching our destination. I should really stop having those thoughts. We didn't run into Carta again, but we ran into more mercenaries. I figured they might have been bandits or… gods only knew what, I stopped caring and started fighting. It was the usual fight, none of them being particularly talented, certainly nothing that worried us more than a few seconds. One or two might have a modicum of talent where I was forced to take more than half a dozen swings, but that was rarely. Most had no training, and no real idea of battle, believing they could charge at us with swords raised and we'd break and run away.

Idiots.

"How much further, Anders?" I wondered. It felt like we'd been walking for hours, and I was ready to fight templars if necessary. I was rather fed up. Didn't help that it was late, probably early morning by now, and I wasn't the only one feeling a little grumpy.

"Shouldn't be too much further," he insisted, "The Gallows is rather isolated, of course, so the tunnel will be long."

We walked for at least another twenty minutes in relative silence before we heard a scream and someone cry, "No… please!" We broke into a jog as we heard another cry of, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

I think Anders was already on the verge of changing into Justice. Our jog turned into a sprint as another voice echoed. "That's a lie. What do we do with mages who lie?"

Anders exited the tunnel first, Hawke and I right behind him. The templars had their back to us. The young female mage cowered away from them. "I just wanted to see my mum. No one ever told her where they were taking me."

I wasn't the only one to sense Anders starting to transform. He shook his head though. "No. No, this is their place. We cannot…"

The templars still hadn't noticed our arrival, all of them focused on the mage in front of them. "So, you admit your attempted escape? You know what happens to young mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?"

I growled and, if not for Hawke and Isabela grabbing a forearm each, I'd have stabbed the bastard in the back. I knew bullies when I saw them, and this arsehole was a perfect example. We watched as the mage fell to her knees, pleading with him. "Please, no! Don't make me Tranquil! I'll do anything!"

He stepped forward so he stood over here, grabbing a handful of her hair, making her look up at him. "That's right. Once you're Tranquil, you'll do anything I ask."

"Uhtred," Hawke hissed, as I felt more hands grab me.

"Let me go," I growled, "I'm going to kill him first, then the rest."

Anders got in before me. Justice was unleashed and you could hear the change in his voice as he stepped forward, staff held in his right hand. "You fiends will never touch another mage again!" he roared.

I agreed with Justice, and the templars felt the full force of my Thu'um. Raising my sword, I cried, "For mages!" and ran towards the enemy.

Blood flowed in that small cave outside the Gallows. The men alongside Ser Alrik were the first to fall, Justice dispensing swift… justice, while I simply went templar hunting, cutting down anyone dumb enough to get in front of an enraged Dragonborn. The rest of our companions barely needed to get involve as Anders and I cut them down. I didn't always see eye to eye with him, but that early morning in the cave, we were allies, colleagues and in complete agreement.

Ser Alrik fought well, that's the only compliment I will pay him. But backed up against the wall, he tried to surrender. Once I'd disarmed him, I put the blade to his throat. "I know why you were making them Tranquil," I stated quietly, "I've met people like you before. Let me guess, most of the Tranquil are women, right?" His eyes widened as I'd figured him out easily. I took the blade from his throat and stepped back. "Personally, I'd rather you see a jail cell, but you see my friend here? He's a little pissed off right now. Not sure I can stop him. Not sure I want to either." Then I paused and thought about it. Making mages Tranquil. Was he the one responsible for Solona?

"You?" I growled.

The bastard smirked. "Wondered when it would get through that thick head of yours," he stated, "Oh, I definitely got to enjoy her more than once before you turned up."

My blood turned cold in my veins. To use my Thu'um on him right away, to watch him burn... I turned and looked at the others. "Leave now. Take the mage. I will join you shortly." I glared at Anders. "You go, too. I will deal with this personally."

I met the eyes of Hawke. She would have joined in but I could see she was going to leave this for me. Solona might have been distant family, but she'd been my best friend and lover. I would have done anything for her. Hawke spoke quietly to the rest, made sure she grabbed Anders, leaving me alone with Ser Alrick.

"I know I'm already dead and will be with the Maker soon. But I at least made one of your whores Tranquil. Shame I didn't get to deal with the rest of them. That whore with you was next, and I was definitely going to take that whore you're with, and your heathen spawn. And you are affront to the Maker himself, Uhtred Dragonborn. You are a danger to all of us here. I should have made sure we dealt with you first before anyone. Pity."

I could only look at him, feeling a little stunned. Criticism of me, even Hawke, was expected. "Why? Solona wasn't even part of the Circle?"

He shrugged. "I can start with her surname. Nothing but scum. Every single Amell deserves nothing but death, or close enough to it. I know that she was part of the Circle in Ferelden and deeply involved in the rebellion that occurred. Don't think the Order wasn't aware, we keep records of such matters. I've kept an eye on all your movements since you returned with her. And the Wardens are a danger." He smirked. "Not only was I hoping to provoke you, I was hoping to provoke the Wardens. We would wipe out any challenge to the holy light of the Maker. The Templar Order would reign supreme across Thedas, just as it should."

"You're insane."

"We should have retaliated the night you attacked the tower, but Meredith wouldn't hear of it. She knew I'd provoked the response. I would have ensured her replacement eventually if she didn't see the light." He sighed. "Oh well, pity I haven't managed to complete my task. Do what you must, heathen. My heart is filled with the Maker's light. I will be by his side soon."

Putting my sword to his throat, I growled, "Oh, you're not going to your Maker. I'm making damn sure that I'm sending you to Oblivion."

I slammed my forehead into his face, knocking him unconscious. Then I got to work, taking off his armour and clothing until he was naked before I tied his hands behind his back, leaving him sat back against a wall, waiting for him to wake up. I sat on a rock and was patient. I had all the time in the world for what I wanted to do. He eventually came around as I played with a dagger. "I'll admit one thing, Ser Alrick. I've tortured someone before. Rendon Howe. King Aedan and I did that. He did most of the work, but I've seen what a dagger can do to a man, how much pain it can cause, where to use this dagger on your body. I can assure you, the rest of your short life is going to be nothing but incredible pain. I will make you scream. I will make you beg for the end. Your last thoughts as this dagger is burrowed somewhere into your body will be wishing you had not taken on the Dragonborn."

I took his fingers. Slowly. One at a time. I took his toes, enjoying his cries and screams. I took his eyes and ears as he started to whimper. I took his tongue. I took his cock and balls. I covered his body in small cuts. I made sure her was simply coated in blood. When I was satisfied, I jammed the dagger into his throat and slowly decapitated him. Only when I had the head detached did I stop and just drop it to the ground. I looked down at my armour and saw nothing but blood. My hands and arms were covered in it.

I knew I'd just crossed a line I'd always set myself.

Yet... I felt righteous.

Picking up my things, I walked out and found Hawke and the others nearby. They looked at me, my arms and armour, all of them wide-eyed as I reckon I looked a little feral after what I'd just done. "He's responsible for Solona," I explained, "He did things to her afterwards. He was never going to live. He deserved every single thing he just suffered."

Justice turned back to us and he was now firmly in control of Anders. "They will die!" he cried, "I will have every last templar for these abuses!"

"It's over, Anders. They're all dead," Hawke stated, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off, swinging around on all of us. His eyes glowed blue. I won't say they were evil. I didn't believe Justice was an evil spirit. But he was no doubt effected by two things, the first being the anger that burned with Anders, and the second being the crimes committed against the mages of Kirkwall. "Every one of them will feel justice's burn."

Ella, the young mage we'd rescued, looked up and backed away from all of us. "Get away from me, demon!"

I sensed Justice close up towards the girl. I stood up, took a few steps back, putting me between him and her. "I am no demon! Are you one of them, that you would call me such?"

I unsheathed my sword, something Justice noticed. Then he met my eyes. "She is a mage, Anders. We just rescued her from being made Tranquil. She is one of you."

He shook his head. "No! She is one of theirs! I can feel their hold on her!"

Hawke stepped closer, again resting a hand on his shoulder. One of comfort, a gentle squeeze. "She's the reason you're fighting, Anders," she stated softly, "Don't turn on her now. You turn on her, you turn on them all."

Anders raised his staff as to cast a spell. I raised my sword. "Do it, Anders, and I will cut you down."

"Please, Messere," she whimpered behind me.

Anders released a cry… the staff from his grip and he backed away. I had no idea the internal conflict, but he was clearly fighting to regain control of himself. He slumped against a wall, falling to his arse, head in his hands. Then there was silence before there was a faint cry. As Hawke dealt with him, I turned to the young mage, getting down to one knee. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Ella."

"Okay, Ella. You keep the jacket for now. Head to Darktown. Wait there and we'll come talk to you. We've got things to deal with here. Is that okay?"

"I'll take her," Fenris stated, "I would eventually like my coat back."

The soft joke relieved some tension, Ella wiping her tears as I helped her to her feet, Fenris resting an arm around her as he led her away. Turning around, Anders was back on his feet, crestfallen by what happened. "I… I need some time alone. Time to think. Is that okay?"

"Head home, Anders. We'll sort this mess out then have a chat," Hawke replied.

Anders waited a few minutes before following Fenris and Ella. That left the rest of us to deal with the templars. "Shit," I muttered.

"Let's check Alrik. That was the whole point of this, right," Hawke stated.

Hawke and Varric glanced at me for a moment as they noticed what I'd done to Alrik. I stated it was righteous, the pair agreed with me, so they picked up his armour and clothing, looking for any evidence. Varric eventually found a somewhat blood stained letter inside a pocket. He read it out for the rest of us.

_To Her Excellency, Divine Justinia,_

_I am well aware both you and Knight-Commander Meredith have rejected my proposal, but I beg you to reconsider. The mages in the Free Marches are past controlling, their numbers have doubled in three years, and they have found a way to plant their abominations in our ranks. They cannot be contained!_

_The Tranquil Solution is our answer. All mages at the age of majority must be made Tranquil. They'll coexist peacefully, retain their usefulness—a perfect strategy! It's simply the best way to ensure mages obey the laws of men and Maker._

_I remain, as always, your obedient servant,_

_Ser Otto Alrik_

"Anders was right. This arsehole was going to commit… I'm not sure what to call it," Hawke muttered.

"Maybe Meredith isn't as bad as people think?" Varric only half-joked, "I mean, if you believe all the rumours, this is something she would have been all for. The fact she rejected it would suggest she doesn't want the same thing as this lunatic."

"At least I'm not going to war against the Templar Order now," I muttered, "I honestly thought Meredith would have agreed. Maybe she's not completely insane."

"How are you feeling?" Hawke asked. I understood the concern.

"He admitted to being responsible. I have taken care of him now. Solona is… safe where she is. For the moment, that's what matters. I'll inform Aedan and the Wardens that the Templar Order as a whole was not responsible. Maybe that will ease any tensions and unhappiness over what happened."

"At least we finally found who was responsible," Varric muttered, "Hopefully that will put an end to some of the madness."

It was something to consider, but for now, it was time to head back. We did nothing about the bodies. The templars would find them eventually and be left with nothing but questions. I did suggest we spread some rather nasty rumours about Ser Alrik, mostly as a joke, as I would sure news of his timely demise would spread.

Returning to Darktown was far quicker than leaving, and we found Ella being cared for by some of the kindly souls that inhabited the place. She was thankful that we had arrived when we did. When she asked what she should do, we had a decision. Send her out into the world on her own, or should she go back to the Circle. For the first time I could remember, I agreed the Circle was the best option. "Ser Alrik is gone. It was clear he had other nefarious reasons for making you Tranquil," Hawke stated, "It seems Meredith does care for her charges. You should be safe from now on."

Thanking us again, we at least escorted her to the edge of Darktown so she could make it back to the Circle. Then we went looking for Anders. He was pacing his clinic again, though this time his face was one of abject sorrow, muttering away to himself.

"It's all gone wrong, Hawke. Justice and I. We're just a monster, same as any abomination."

"So you're giving up now, Anders? You're going to let the templars win?" she asked. This is what Anders needed now. Tough love.

"Maybe they deserve to win. Maybe they're right."

"The Anders I know would never speak in such tones," I stated.

He sighed, slumping onto a nearby bench, the fight completely drained from him. "How can I fight for freedom of mages when I am the example of the worst that freedom brings?"

"Look, Anders, we know mages can be dangerous," Hawke replied, "But not all of them are. Most live peaceful lives. But the fact so many consider them dangerous and that's it, that's why this has been so hard. So, make yourself an example that other mages can be proud of. Fight, but fight the good fight. Lead by example. Control your powers."

"I just don't know if I can even trust myself anymore. I'm not sure I can even call him Justice. He seems to be more a… a creature of vengeance. What if turns on someone else innocent? You won't always be around to stop me."

I handed him the papers we found on Ser Alrik. "Anders, you were right. This letter is written by Ser Alrik to the Divine herself. The 'Tranquil Solution' was true, but began and ended with him. Meredith wasn't interested, nor was the Divine. The man responsible, the man who wished to commit this horrific act, the man who kidnapped and made Solona Tranquil, now lays dead."

He must have read the letter two or three times before he looked up. "I will admit, that is not what I expected. The stories you hear of Meredith…" He shook his head. "Maybe I've had this all wrong. Maybe I should try talking with the grand cleric. Maybe she's more reasonable that I thought."

"Those are some good options, Anders. Perhaps you need to sleep on things, see how you feel later," Hawke suggested.

"I will. Thank you, all of you. At least we know the mages are now safe from Ser Alrik."

We headed out of Darktown to be greeted by the first rays of sunshine. No wonder we were all feeling exhausted. Without needing to report to anyone, though Hawke mentioned perhaps handing the letter over to a templar friend we did have in the ranks, we split up and headed home.

Heading inside, I did not expect the commotion I walked into. There were plenty of strangers about, no-one I recognised, and if I didn't know any better, a couple of them were mages. They all stopped and stared at my appearance. The silence attracted attention, as Gawen appeared at the top of the stairs. Before I could even ask, he bounded down the stairs, preventing me walking up them. "My lord," he started to say.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully. I glanced around. No-one seemed able to move a muscle. The overriding emotion I sensed was… fear. "Gawen, what's going on?"

"Lady Bethany, lord… She woke early this morning… terrible cramps… blood…"

I made to brush past, but Gawen stood his ground, pressing his hands into my chest. "Lord," he said.

"Gawen, if you don't move…"

He nodded, putting his hands to his side immediately. "Very well, lord. If you wish to become violent, so be it. But…" He put a hand back to my chest, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Uhtred…" He never used my name… I didn't mind, but why now? "Lady Bethany is alive, but the healers need to do their work. She is very ill. If they don't work, she may die. But… the child…"

I didn't really hear much else of what he heard. Just… white noise. I saw his lips moving and understood, but I didn't really hear it. I staggered backwards until my back hit the wall and slid to the ground. He followed me, crouching down so he met my eyes again. "How…" I didn't even know what to ask, trailing off…

"This child is lost, Uhtred. I am sorry."

I blinked rapidly, feeling the tears build, yet they did not come. "Bethany?"

"Alive but unconscious. The healers are working to save her now." I nodded, understanding somewhat. "Uhtred, her mother and sister. Should someone get them?"

"Um… Aye, I'll…"

He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Stay there, lord. I will get them myself. Should I tell them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have a clue. He patted my shoulder and he disappeared, noticing him walk past. Two of our other servants appeared, helping me to my feet, basically dragging me into the study so I could sit by the fireplace. They offered me a drink, but I turned it down, and the thought of eating simply made me sick. I sat with my elbows on my knees and head in my hands, just feeling… lost.

Leandra and Hawke arrived quickly. Leandra headed straight upstairs. Within seconds, her wails of despair echoed through the house. Hawke came to me, weeping as I held her in my arms. I thought I'd felt heartbreak when I'd lost Alexandra. This felt… a million times worse. I knew, in that moment, that the gods, the Maker, anyone with Divine power, hated me. They mocked me by offering what I wanted, then snatched it away when it was close.

I'm not sure how long I sat there with Hawke until one of the healers walked in. She didn't even bother saying her name, doubt I would have remembered. She tried talking to me, but she gained no real reaction, so she spoke to Hawke. I heard her mention that Bethany was now out of danger, and all she needed now was care. Hawke thanked her as I heard footsteps down the stairs, disappearing outside, before the doors finally closed. I glanced out the window to see it was almost night time already.

Finally, Hawke grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs. The door to the nursery Bethany and I had put together was closed. I doubt we'd ever open it again. I knew that was it. The fact she'd fallen pregnant, considering she was a Grey Warden, had been a miracle. I'd been told that males found it easier to sire children than women, the latter effected by the darkspawn blood differently. If we tried again, and this happened again, it would kill us both.

Bethany was cocooned in the covers of our bed, looking deathly pale, a cloth on her forehead. Leandra sat beside her on a chair, holding her hands. She looked at me, tear streaked cheeks, her bottom lip trembling at my appearance. She stood up and hugged me, hearing the heartbreak in her cries. She had been even more excited than us about the news. She knew the chances of having a grandchild had dimmed significantly.

She gestured that I should sit and take her place. Hawke sat next to me, hearing her cry quietly beside me, so I grabbed her hand too. I'd never seen Hawke as vulnerable as she was in that moment, eventually wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

And still the tears wouldn't come. I'd take a deep shuddering breath, wanting, almost pleading for some sort of reaction. Burst into tears. Get angry and smash up the house. Just… something… But it's almost as if my body knew that if I started, I'd probably never stop.

It was the worst day of my life.


	26. Broken Hearts

_A/N – Um, guys, I've screwed up a little bit here. I've already covered this mission. I didn't realise until I started revising this to upload it and I thought 'Hang on, this looks familiar. I'm sure I uploaded something similar not long ago.' It was because the mission covered, I wrote it before my very long break from writing entirely (I was on holiday). And the problem is, I can't really change anything now as the story is complete. Thankfully, I've checked the first upload compared to this, and it's almost the same regarding plot, so it'll just have to be a duplicate._

_Sorry._

_Also, I'm sure a few of you thought the last chapter was a little... dark and depressing, Uhtred taking a couple of real punches to the gut. To be honest, I don't think 'Dragon Age II' is a particularly joyous game, in fact, I think it's a tragedy. Shit rains down on Hawke from all angles. Very few missions have a happy ending. Personally, Hawke loses both siblings one way or the other, and their mother no matter what. Even relationships can go badly depending on choices. And then there's what happens throughout the game itself. Just one crisis after another. As for Uhtred, I've sort of kept to lore regarding Bethany - Wardens have difficulty having children... and I'm not ready for him to settle down just yet. There are reasons, but they will slowly reveal themselves through the rest of this story and into the next._

_There is light at the end of tunnel. He just can't see it yet._

* * *

Bethany recovered quickly, physically at least, the healers doing their jobs well. But the mental, psychological scars, they would take longer, if ever really recovered from. The distance between us was noticeable immediately. The laughter disappeared from the house. Bethany barely left the bedroom, lying in bed most days until the afternoon, sometimes not even getting up at all. She ate little, drank enough water to sustain her, but that was it. She spoke only a few words.

As for our relationship, I simply didn't know. Whenever I went to bed, she would be as far away from me as possible. Whenever I tried to hug her, she'd shrug me off. Occasionally, I'd wake in the morning to find her close to me, but it never looked like she slept much. Whenever I awoke, she'd be lying there, eyes open, wet, and on the verge of crying once again. I'd want to reach out and touch her, caress her cheek, tell her how much I loved her, but even that almost made her recoil.

The house was quiet, devoid of any life. Any joy that had once existed had departed with our child. Our servants, the Nine Divines bless them all, were magnificent. They could see what was happening, and they helped as best they could. The females tended to Bethany, made sure she at least looked after herself regarding the most basic of needs. As for Gawen, he would sit next to me as I sat by the fireplace as I stared into it, feeling nothing but… well, nothing.

Leandra spent nearly every day at our house, sometimes sleeping in one of the spare rooms. After a couple of weeks, I simply suggested she tend to her daughter and I sleep in there. That made her cry again, believing our relationship, that we had invested so much in, was now… gone… I still loved her. Loved her like crazy. But even though she didn't mean it, I was left feeling she blamed me. I blamed myself. Maybe if I'd been home, maybe if I wasn't always away, maybe…

Hawke would drop by any day we were not busy to keep me company, not that I would have been a whole lot of fun. I ranged between depressed to anger to bitter. She would check in on her sister, but their conversations were brief at best. The only thing Hawke could think of to do was take me out and keep my mind busy, so I didn't have time to think. We did odd jobs here and there, nothing terribly exciting, but it kept me active, occupied, and it gave me time to suppress all the emotions bubbling up inside.

Our friends were… wonderful. Every single one dropped by to either visit myself or Bethany. She hadn't taken part in most of our escapes since we had moved in together, but she had always been considered part of the group. Merrill was beside herself with grief for us, spending most of her time with her fellow mage. For the first time since I'd met him, Varric was speechless, simply sitting with me by the fire. He'd tell a tale or two to raise a smile. It sometimes worked. I tried not to spend too much time alone, while also making sure Bethany had people to support her. I did my best, I was always left feeling… she didn't want me around. So I made myself scarce.

It must have been a good month after before Hawke approached with something I could really dig my teeth into and help my own state of mind. Leandra had basically moved in by now, and Bethany was at least up and about a bit more often. We were barely speaking, trying my best to be communicative, but whenever she saw me, I saw the hurt in her face, the pain in her eyes. I was nothing but a reminder, so I left her alone.

Sitting at my desk, trying to concentrate on anything but the women in our bed upstairs, Gawen lightly knocked on the study door, announcing Hawke had arrived. She strode in and, after a hug, a long hug as she gave me a good squeeze, we took a seat. "How are things?"

"I want to say 'could be worse', but I honestly don't know how they could be. I think there are only one or two things possible, and neither bear thinking about. So, I have to ask, have you got something for me?"

"Possibly. Aveline has asked for our help. She said 'our', she wants your help, figuring this might help you feel better. Not sure if it will, but it's the thought that counts."

"I'm a ticking time bomb, Hawke. Something goes wrong, something pisses me off, I could do something I'll regret."

"Possible, but you can't continue moping around the house all the time. Those odd jobs are not enough to keep you satisfied." She leaned forward. "You might have the chance to rough up a templar."

She said it in such a tone, I think I cracked a small smile, which made her grin. "Okay, I'll get ready. Give me a few minutes."

I headed upstairs. I hadn't moved all my things into the spare room, I didn't plan on remaining there forever. Entering ours, Leandra sat in her chair, Bethany was curled up in a ball, staring into nothing. Her mother looked my way and smiled. "Are you well, Uhtred?"

"I'm just grabbing a couple of things. Hawke has a job to do."

"Okay, I'll hold the fort here. Keep safe, the pair of you."

After changing into my armour, I headed downstairs, told Gawen what I was up to, grabbed my sword, shield and dagger, before heading out the door where Hawke was waiting. It was another sunny day in Kirkwall. In fact, most days had been pleasant since that morning, but I'd rarely been outside to appreciate it. The city was as busy as ever. The tension between the city and Qunari had seemingly disappeared completely, their presence once again tolerated but also resented in equal measure. Rumour still abounded regarding the mages, but after learning one or two things about Meredith, I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Partly, anyway.

Aveline was expecting our arrival, rising and greeting me warmly. She always had, but there was something extra in her hug, giving me an extra tight squeeze. "Are you well, Uhtred?"

"I'm coping, Aveline. Thanks."

"We're all here if you need us."

"I know." I let her go and stood back. "Hawke coming with the offer of a job might take my mind off things, at least for a little while."

She gestured to the two empty chairs, and once we'd sat down, offering and accepting a drink, she got straight to business. "I've got a bit of a thorn in my side, inventing trouble and scaring people." Before I could say anything, she continued. "Remember Emeric? The templar?"

"Vaguely at best, but continue," I replied.

"You helped him a while back. He wants your help again and some sort of official sanction."

"Official sanction?" Hawke asked, confusion in her tone. I felt my own brow furrow. He was a templar, why did he need official sanction?

"For his 'investigation'. He's convinced that every random murder over the past few years is connected, and he won't be quiet."

"You don't think it's worth looking at?" I wondered. I know Aveline liked to get stuck into things like this.

"I have! You both know me well enough. I smell a lead, I'll go looking. But this?" She shook her head. "He convinced one of my lieutenants to raid the DuPuis mansion. Nothing there. You won't believe how much arse I had to kiss after that debacle." The imagery led me to chuckle. I hadn't laughed much recently. Hawke even seemed surprised by the noise.

We shared a glance. "Emeric… Emeric…" Hawke muttered to herself. "Hang on, yes, I remember. Ninette rings a bell. Something about a Ninette. She went missing and was murdered, and it was connected to the murder of someone else. But that was three or four years ago. Is he saying there is a serial killer on the loose?"

"Personally, no, not based on this flimsy evidence. But I'm willing to throw you two a bone, let you sniff out something. If you dig something up that's worthy of a look, you know I'll pick it up. But right now, he's distracting my own men from what they should be doing. And I don't want to be kissing anymore arse than I have to in this job."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Where you'll find most templars. In the Gallows."

"Okay, we'll have a chat with him, see what he can tell us. If we find what he tells us even moderately convincing or interesting, we'll check it out then let you know," Hawke stated.

"Good. And thanks. I hope it's much ado about nothing, but knowing what this town is like at times…"

After a brief chat about other things, nothing touching my personal life, we left Aveline to her regular job and we headed back out into Hightown. I stood on the stairs overlooking the city and took a nice, deep breath. "Right, we going to grab anyone else or…?"

"Well, how about Varric, simply because he'll make you laugh. And Isabela, as I want some of my own eye candy." She said it in such a tone, I let loose a laugh from deep down. I'm not sure why I laughed so hard, but it felt good. "I didn't know if that would make you laugh or you'd have thoughts," she added.

"Oh, it was just the tone, that's all. Come on, we'll grab those two then head to the Gallows. Guess it's best we don't take Merrill or Anders. I'm not sure how much longer our protection of them will last. And, to be honest, I am concerned whenever Anders is with us, simply because we don't know if Justice will make another appearance."

"Anders has kept himself busy at his clinic, and away from anything that might cause him to anger."

We stopped by to pick up Varric first, and he was soon regaling us with stories that I may have missed recently. Isabela was in the Hanged Man as always, and seeing how she and Hawke were together made me realise how different my relationship was now with Bethany. Hawke used to make plenty of jokes at our expense whenever we were together at the tavern.

I always hated the Gallows, the Circle Tower the dominant feature, knowing a few of the details that went on inside. Templars patrolled or kept watch, and while I noticed glances in our direction, we were basically ignored by everyone. Luckily Hawke remembered what Emeric looked like, so she led us in his direction. If I'd been in charge. I'd have asked a dozen templars if they were Emeric before finding the right person.

Seeing our approach, he was definitely not expecting our appearance. "Hello, Emeric. Aveline says you need my help again?"

"Hello yourself, Ser Hawke. Aveline has?" he asked, eyebrows raising in surprise, if not shock. We all nodded, so he cleared his throat to explain. "I've spent the past few years continuing my investigation into the murders of Ninette, Mharen, and the other women. I believe I finally have a suspect, a man called Gascard DuPuis."

"Aveline told us about him, that his mansion was raided and nothing found. So is he in hiding? Should we find him for you so he can be questioned?" Hawke asked.

He shook his head. "No, I know where DuPuis is. I just can't get to him. But after the search found nothing, the city guard were forced to apologise and I've been reprimanded."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Meredith forbade me from continuing my investigation. But she didn't say I couldn't seek outside help. I'm not sure if she would want me coming to either of you, but you've both got reputations as problem solvers, so I'm glad Aveline directed you to me."

"Fair enough. You have a suspect then. What can you tell us about him?" Hawke asked.

"He's a reclusive nobleman who's rarely seen outside his estate in Hightown. He knew two of the murdered women and made inquiries about the others. It cannot be a coincidence."

Hawke looked at me. I shrugged. If that was all the evidence he had, it was flimsy at best. I thought what we had found a couple of years back may have been evidence, but it had been so long, I could understand why the guard wouldn't see a connection. Hawke looked back at Emeric. "Well, I guess looking into it can't hurt. If we find something, that's good, and it'll look good for you. If there's nothing, we'll tell you and you can at least keep looking on the down low. Sound good?"

"It does. All you need to do is go to DuPuis's estate after nightfall. Please figure out what the man is hiding. If he's innocent, find evidence to prove me wrong."

"Okay, we'll return when we have something," Hawke stated.

Walking away, Varric was the first to ask, "So, is our templar friend suggesting a bit of breaking and entering then?"

"It would seem so," Isabela replied.

"Good thing we have a couple of rogues with us then eh?" Hawke joked.

We headed back to Hawke's place, agreeing to collect Merrill and Fenris later so we had more numbers. I wasn't expecting anything untoward, hopefully an empty mansion that might divulge one or two clues as to this DuPuis character. But if he was there, I always figured going in armed with a few colleagues can't hurt. We enjoyed lunch together, Varric disappeared in the afternoon, stating he'd collect the other two on the way back to where we were, and I found myself in the study, picking out a book to read as I relaxed, hearing Isabela and Hawke giggle on the couch on the other side of the room.

"We have a bedroom upstairs," I heard Hawke whisper.

"We're not doing anything… yet…"

"Uthred is just there."

I concentrated on reading though I could hear everything they were saying. It's not like I was deaf. "He might appreciate a show, Hawke."

"I'm not having sex with you in front of him."

I chuckled to myself, rather distracted, fairly sure I'd read the same paragraph at least three times. I heard plenty of heavy petting, definitely not looking in their direction. "Isabela, I said don't put your hand… Oh…"

"Thought that would shut you up."

I stood up and put the book on the table. "Okay, I think I'll leave you to it." Isabela looked at me, a smirk on her face. Hawke's cheeks were red with embarrassment. I tried not to look any lower as it was obvious what Isabela was doing.

"I said we have a bedroom, Isabela. Uhtred is our guest."

Isabela pouted before she finally removed her hand. "Spoilsport. And you were turned on, Hawke."

"That's because you're a bloody tease." She looked back at me. "Please, sit down, Uhtred. Actually, sit between us so she doesn't try anything again."

"If you won't play, maybe Uhtred will." The look I returned made her fall quiet straight away, and it was her turn to be embarrassed. "Shit, sorry. That was just…"

I gently touched her forearm. "You were teasing, it's fine. But... I won't go into detail."

"Are things any better?"

Shrugging, I replied, "I'm doing what I can. I'll wait as long as she needs. I've dealt with my own kind of heartbreak before. It takes time to deal with it. For the heart and mind to heal itself. If she needs distance, she can have it. Once she needs me again, I'll be there."

Hawke shuffled and cuddled into my side, resting her head against me. "You're a good man," she said quietly.

"I like to believe I am now. So all I can do is keep doing what I am now."

Our friends arrived just after sunset. We had a quick bit to eat before trying to organise a plan, but not knowing anything except breaking into the mansion, we suggested we operate as we normally did. Finding the DuPuis mansion wasn't difficult, as each house had a metallic plate outside, with the name etched into it. Varric had also scoped it out earlier on so we knew where we were going. The dwarf got to work, cracking the lock rather easily. The door made no noise as we entered, finding ourselves in a dark room.

Unsheathing, Hawke and I led the way forward. We all hoped that all we would do is find DuPuis and question him. I hoped further that there was no sign of him and we'd simply find paperwork either confirming his guilt or exonerating him. What I don't think any of expected, upon entering a large room, stairs leading to the next floor, were the shades that appeared.

"Well, this doesn't help prove his innocence," I muttered, raising my shield to block the sharp claws of a nearby shade.

Aveline had mentioned nothing about any demons being present, so we could now assume that DuPuis was also a mage, an apostate. That didn't bother me, though it certainly led to even more questions. When a rage demon appeared, Merrill immediately using a cold spell, my Thu'um turning it to ice before she used 'Stonefirst' to smash it into pieces, I assumed further that we were dealing with a powerful mage.

As we explored, the house wasn't empty. It certainly had the appearance of being lived in, but we still found no life. More demons, of course, and we also found some notes which didn't really make sense, though certainly back up Emeric's suspicions. Particularly one note from the Circle at Starkhaven, I guess before it burned down, where DuPuis had made enquiries about missing mages.

Slowly exploring the mansion, keeping our noise to a minimum, we ended up in a hallway with numerous doors. We split up, two by two, and I ended up walking into what looks like his office. The fireplace had a fire burning, the room incredibly warm, and that told me that someone was definitely in the house. On a nearby desk I found a bottle. Popping the top, I smelled blood straight away. I turned to Varric and told him. He popped his head out the door and gestured for the others to join us. Telling them what I found, Merrill suggested that DuPuis must at least dabble in blood magic. "It's the only reason why you'd keep a bottle of blood around, obviously."

Hawke muttered under her breath. "So… are we now killing this guy then?" I wondered, not really expecting an answer just yet.

We found another set of stairs, heading up another level, amazed at the sheer size of the mansion. Considering he was only a minor nobleman, to own such an expansive mansion was a surprise. We continued looking for evidence and clues, and DuPuis certainly didn't feel it necessary to hide anything. Another desk, another clue, this being a letter from Knight-Commander Meredith herself.

"Holy shit, if she knew he was a blood mage, that letter could come back to bite her in the arse," Hawke stated.

With a rather sly grin, I pocketed the letter for future use.

The house had been rather quiet since we'd entered, but when we heard a blood curdling scream, we broke ranks and ran towards the source of the noise. Entering what looked like a master bedroom, we were greeted by the sight of a woman on her knees, trembling as she tried to scamper backwards from a man leering over her, staff on his back. He heard us approach and turned to face us, more confused to see us than angered.

"You're not…. You're not him!" he stated. I strode towards him, and before he could raise his hands in defence, I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from the woman. "Shit. I know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her!"

"We'll check on that. Merrill, does she need any healing?"

I noticed her brush past in my vision, kneeling down to check on the woman. "She's okay, Uhtred. Frightened to death, but she's okay."

"Good." I now used two hands to grab his collar, lifting him off the ground. His eyes widened as his feet no longer touched the floor. "Now, I know I may look like a fool, but don't take me for one. You are going to explain what's going on. You will answer our questions, or you'd better pray to your Maker, as I will snap your neck like a twig. Do you understand?" He nodded, so I placed him back on the ground, Hawke handing me back my sword, which I kept unsheathed, and made sure he recognised that I was willing to use it.

"Look, I don't know why you're here," he stated, his voice shaking, "But there's a killer out there, and I think he's playing both of us! Just… let me explain."

I glanced at Hawke, who didn't look convinced. "All right, DuPuis, let's see if you can talk your way out of this. All I've got so far is a mountain of evidence that suggests, if not proves, you are the serial killer." Varric then cracked a good joke which even had me laughing, though DuPuis looked deathly white and certainly found no humour in his current situation.

But he did relax somewhat, running a hand through his hair before he started to explain. "Several years ago, my sister was murdered. The bastard's now in Kirkwall, killing again. The same way he killed my sister."

I gestured. "Go on, I haven't heard anything yet."

"It starts with a bouquet of white lilies. He sends them to each new victim. Alessa was going to be next."

"Alessa?" Hawke asked, before she looked at the woman, still on the ground. "Are you Alessa?" She nodded, at least.

"I took her so he'd have to come find me. I was finally going to face my sisters' killer, but then you showed up…"

He trailed off. Then Alessa cried, "He's lying! He hurt me!"

Before any of us moved, he surprised all of us by turning and falling to a knee beside her. She couldn't back away, as close to the wall as she was, but he made no move to touch her. "I've explained this," he stated, far softer than I would have thought, "I need your blood to track you down if he took you. It was for your protection!" He then turned towards us, fear in his eyes as he's let slip the blood. "Please, you've got to believe me. I haven't hurt her. I'm only trying to help."

Distracted by us, Alessa was on her feet immediately, bursting into tears as she fled. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

He made to stand up and give chase. My sword was immediately up, pointed straight at him. "Move, and you die," I growled.

"She'll go straight to the city guard. They'll ruin everything."

To be honest, I was just ready to put a sword through and be done with it. Hawke rested a hand on my shoulder, the gesture for the Dragonborn to be calm, and she stepped forward. "Look, why don't you actually tell the guards everything you've just told us, then they can deal with matter professionally."

That made him laugh. "Professionals? Seriously? Have you see the idiots that work for the city guard?" He had a point, I'll give him that. Aveline was a golden nugget, and she had some good underlings, but most were… yeah… "And I don't want him arrested. This isn't about justice. I need to be the one to bleed him dry."

"So it's about vengeance then."

"Of course it's about bloody vengeance! The bastard killed my sister!"

"Well, that's something honest he's finally told us, at least," Varric stated.

"Who's the killer? Got a name?" I wondered.

"He's a powerful and experienced blood mage. I believe he uses the women for some ritual. His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties."

"Explain the blood magic," Merrill stated. I could understand her curiosity.

"Yes, I've used it, and also lyrium to augment my powers. Look, I know how blood mages are view upon, even by my fellow mages. I'm not proud of doing I'm using anything I can to find the bastard who killed my sister. It's important to me, and it's important to stop him killing the others."

"What do you guys think?" Hawke asked.

"Kill him and be done with it," Fenris grumbled. No surprise there.

"I think he's trying to help," Merrill stated brightly. She always gave people the benefit of the doubt. It occasionally bit her in the arse but she always meant well.

"Uhtred?"

"Give him some rope. He'll either succeed or he'll tie enough around his own neck and swing."

"Fair enough. Alright, DuPuis, somehow you've managed to convince most of us that, despite being a bloody fool, we actually believe you. Be glad it's us and not the guard or templars. You'd be locked up so fast… So how can we help?"

"Help? I don't want your help. What I need is for you and everyone else to leave me alone so I can get on with my work. But it's obvious I can no longer remain here if people are just going to come and go as they please. I'm headed to Darktown." He started to walk out, stopping at the door and looking back. "Though I guess if you do find anything out, you can come and find me there." He glared at us. "Don't even think about settling this yourself. He's mine, understand?"

Before any of us could reply, he turned and walked out of the room.

We looked around for any sign of Alessa as we were leaving the mansion, but it was obvious she'd fled out into the night. Though it hadn't been a complete success, we decided to head to the Hanged Man, simply so we could relax and enjoy a few tankards. For once, I was in absolutely no rush to go home. I felt guilty thinking it but… I figured a few drinks would help me feel better. In the end, they didn't, but the buzz felt nice.

After staggering home, I wandered inside to a dark house. Gawen rose immediately, but I told him to head back to bed, and I'd be doing the same. Walking upstairs, tip toeing as quietly as possible, I stopped by the bedroom door. Bethany was still curled up in bed. I couldn't see her eyes, no idea if she was actually sleeping. I thought about heading in but, believing I'd get no reaction, I sighed to myself and headed to the spare bedroom.

Gawen served me breakfast as always, now sitting at my desk in the study alone. He would occasionally join me, but I know I wasn't the best of company nowadays. One of the other servants would take a tray up to Bethany. Sometimes she would eat a little, sometimes she'd clear the plate, sometimes she wouldn't touch it. None of them gave up on her though. I hadn't… but it was difficult.

Collecting my things, I headed out and straight to Hawke's so we could at least update Emeric on what we'd discovered. Doubt he'd be pleased to hear that we'd let DuPuis go, but he'd left it up to us and that was the decision we'd made. We searched the Gallows for him but there was no sign. Just as we were about to head into their barracks, we were approached by another templar. "Are you Hawke and the Dragonborn?"

"Looks like we are becoming famous, Uhtred."

"Or infamous, depending on who you speak to," I retorted.

"My name is Moira. I'm a friend of Emeric's. He left me a message."

"Oh, what is it?"

"He said you'd arranged to meet tonight."

Hawke and I shared a glance. "We did?" she asked carefully, and I'm sure we both had that feeling in our stomach.

"Yes." She dug into her pocket, retrieving a letter and handing it over. "Emeric gave me the letter you sent him."

I hadn't sent a letter. Hawke didn't even bother reading it. "I never sent a letter, Moira. Neither of us did."

"You didn't? Strange." She shrugged. "To be honest, Emeric has been behaving a little strangely these last few months. Perhaps it's all just a giant misunderstanding. You know these things are."

"How could it be a misunderstanding if I didn't send this letter?" Hawke wondered. Moira had no response, simply bidding us 'Good day' and walking off back to the barracks. "Uhtred, I have never sent Emeric any sort of message or letter. Have you?"

"No, of course not."

"Shit, this is a set up. They're after Emeric."

"What does the letter say?"

"He's to meet us in Lowtown."

"Okay, let's grab the troops and head there. Does it say when we are meeting?"

"As the chantry bells strike five."

"Shit, that's the rest of the day. Can we not try and find him, get a message?"

"I'm not sure. He did seem slightly unhinged when we talked to him last, Uhtred."

"Okay, you go grab the troops, I'll go search Lowtown, see if I can find him. Once you've grabbed everyone, go to the Hanged Man and I'll meet you there."

Back in Hightown, we split up as I headed straight for Lowtown. In the warren of streets and alleys, it was easy to get lost, find yourself in a dead end street, where there was a high chance you'd be robbed, beaten, even killed. I saw no sign of any templar wandering the main roads, so started to head down narrower alleyways, ensuring I didn't go down any dead ends. But there was no sign of him, and that worried me.

I searched for a couple of hours before I simply gave up and headed back to the Hanged Man. Hawke and I sat together quietly, clearly worried about Emeric. I had no doubt who was after him, who wanted him silenced. And if he knew about Emeric, he knew about us. I hadn't fought a mage yet I couldn't beat, but there was a first time for everything. No-one is invincible.

The chantry bells could be heard across Kirkwall, even within the tavern. There were clocks as well, but we headed out and waited for them to chime. Once we counted five, we headed to the alley that Emeric has stated we were to meet him down. I had no idea why he'd chosen it… and within a few seconds, it became clear that _he_ hadn't.

Emeric was dead when we arrived, his body… It was horrific what they'd done to him.

Our backs were to the wall immediately as the alleyway was flooded by shades and demons. I unleashed my Thu'um immediately, enveloping many of them in fire, before I Shouted again, this time sending many of them crashing backwards into each other. Immediately on the front foot, Hawke, Isabela and I sliced, cut and stabbed our way through. But no matter how many we killed, more seemed to rise in their place.

The fight definitely gained the attention of others, as we were finishing off the last few when we heard a flurry of footsteps heading in our direction, turning to see a dozen armed templars heading our way. Hawke and I stepped forward immediately, ready to fight, thought the templars simply stopped and formed up.

Moira came running towards us, and that's when she noticed his body. The cry of 'No!' was a surprise. She'd seemed so… uncaring. Maybe she just hadn't given it enough thought. On her knees to his body, I wasn't sure if she was incredibly upset or about to unleash a fury upon whoever did this. "Oh, Maker," she cried quietly, "The murders! He was right. He was right…" She took off her glove and caressed his face. I could see the tears falling down her cheeks. "You're at peace now. They can't hurt you any longer."

"Were you… close?" Hawke asked softly.

"He was my friend. We've worked closely together for a long time." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. I had a feeling perhaps they hadn't taken that vow of chastity to hear like some others. If they were only friends, they were… incredibly close. She stood up, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, clearing her throat before walking towards us. All business again. "He suspected someone, I believe his name was DuPuis. Did he do this?" she demanded.

"No, I don't believe so. He was on the same side as Emeric, trying to catch the killer. The evidence we found suggested he was innocent."

She nodded, a sob catching in her throat before she frowned. "Hawke, we should have believed him, I should have believed him. Whoever this apostate is, I am going to see to this personally. If you find any information in regards to this killer, I want to know immediately."

"Yes, Knight-Captain."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"I will speak with Guard Captain Aveline tomorrow. There is a missing woman by the name of Alessa. She may have more information and needs to be found, for her own safety."

"Of course. I will leave that to the guards."

We watched as she organised a stretcher for Emeric, six carefully lifting his body as Moira picked up his helmet. Once the templars were ready, they formed a cordon and slowly marched out of the alleyway. We followed out at a distance before coming to a stop outside the Hanged Man. None of us were really in the mood for a drink, so after Hawke suggested she'd go see Aveline alone the next morning, we bid each other goodnight and headed home.

It has been another awful day. Returning home to a quiet house, I busied myself in the study for a couple of hours, Gawen bringing in a bite to eat and a drink for me. I thanked him as always. "You'll get through this, lord. She still has love for you."

I couldn't help smile. "Gawen, I'm not sure what I've ever done to deserve your kindness and loyalty, but thank you."

He took a few steps forward. "You're a good man, lord. You've always been kind to us, you pay us well, you treat us like family. I know I speak for the others when we state that we'll remain for as long as you need us."

I rose from my chair and walked towards him, hand extended. He shook it, a small grin of his own forming. "I'll make sure you are cared for whenever we come to that day."

"Of course, lord. Do you want anything else?"

"No, Gawen, Go relax. As always, you've deserved it. And thank you again."

He bowed and headed out as I returned to my desk, going over paperwork as I demolished my meal before sitting back, enjoying my drink before I sighed, thinking it best I had to bed.

Heading upstairs, I stopped at the bedroom door. It was open as always, almost an invitation for me to walk in and be with her. The candle on the bedside table was still lit. I took a deep breath… and slowly walked in, Bethany cocooned in the covers as she normally was. Leandra had left her chair where she normally did. She was still awake, aware she barely slept. Moving the chair back, I got down on my knees next to her, making sure our eyes met. I raised a hand, carefully moving it towards her, curling a strand of hair over her ear.

"I love you, Bethany Hawke," I stated softly, "I have for a long time, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. So, take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you need me back, I'll be here." Carefully, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The fact she hadn't recoiled… It made me smile, internally at least. Leaning back, her eyes searched mine, but she remained silent. "I love you," I whispered again, before I rose and slowly walked away.

It was only when I was about to turn that I heard a whisper. "Stay." I stopped, turned around. She'd barely moved but I heard it again. "Please stay." No more than a whisper. If there'd been any other noise, I'd have missed it. Slowly, I walked back towards her side of the bed. Now her eyes moved, and I noticed them brimming with tears. I slowly lowered myself down next to the bed, her lower lip trembling immediately. "Please don't leave me too."

The fact she thought that nearly broke me then and there. Then her face cracked completely and she shot forward, pulling me towards her in a hug. I'm not sure if she'd cried with her mother or sister, or anyone else, but the torrent of tears that flowed then was… My own dam finally… finally burst. I think it was seeing her break that finally caused mine to give in. I'm not sure for how long we wept together, but what I do know is that when there was silence, I felt… better. Not good. Not great. Nowhere near how I felt before, but I felt better.

Letting her go, I kicked off my boots and shoes, removed my belt, then gently slid under the covers. I had barely seen her move in weeks. She spun around and seemed to need me more than anything. I turned to face her, holding her as close and tightly to me as possible. She occasionally sniffed, I felt a shudder every now and then, it took some time before she stilled and finally… she slept.

I held her all night and refused to sleep, making sure she finally got some of her own. The sun had well and truly risen by the time she woke up, and my body had failed me, as I was dozing. I was startled awake by the feeling of a hand touching my face, opening my eyes and looking down to see Bethany simply looking at me. I gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before returning the gesture, caressing her face. There was the flicker of a smile, but when she closed her eyes and sighed, I knew that maybe, just maybe, things might be okay.


	27. Love Finds a Way

It would take a long time for normality to return, but that first night together was the first chink of light I'd had in over a month. She still didn't leave the bed often, but I didn't mind. Whenever I wasn't busy, I simply stayed with her, holding her close. From not seeming to want me at all, she'd done a complete one-eighty. She wasn't needy, but when I finally came to bed, she immediately cuddled into me, almost desperate for me to hold her close, tight, wanting to feel assured that I would not to let her go.

Our first proper kiss was over a week after that night. I'd held her all night as usual as we slept, waking to see her with eyes already open. Her eyes searched my face before she ran a hand gently down my cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

For once, my voice caught. I couldn't remember the last time she'd told me that. It wasn't just my voice that caught. When she leaned forward to kiss me, I'll admit the moment was simply too much, pressing her body against mine as the kiss deepened. It was one of the best kisses of my life, and the only reason we broke apart is that… I had a reaction, and that still made her uncomfortable. It was going to take small steps.

The very next day, she got out of bed when I did. Her legs were like jelly as she had barely stood up for a long time, and I did have to help her get dressed. She had to be nude in front of me, and it was obvious that she'd lost weight. Quite a bit, to be honest. She must have noticed my concern. "Need my appetite back," she said softly.

Helping her up, she immediately moulded herself into me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, feeling her head rest against my chest. Stroking her back, she sighed. "I've missed this."

"So have I. One thing. Please don't apologise, as I can feel you want to say those words. I don't understand everything, but I was never going to go. I would have waited as long as you needed."

"I still feel… lost, Uhtred. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." For once, I simply didn't have the answers. I'd dealt with loss before, but this sort of loss was something I'd never even considered, and I certainly had no idea how Bethany felt. I'm not sure if she'd ever be able to verbalise it.

"I can't go through it again. I just can't…"

I kissed her forehead as she looked up at me. "Okay," I whispered.

Her eyes flooded again. "But I really wanted…" She couldn't finish as she broke again. I simply held her tighter, trying to provide all the comfort I could. "I wanted a baby," she whispered, her voice trembling, "Our baby…"

"I know…"

"They told me," she whispered, taking a deep breath, feeling her shudder, trying to get her emotions back under control, "They told me because I'm a Warden… the blood now in me… I thought it was a miracle, Uhtred. That the Maker was blessing us."

She rested her head back against my chest and cried. This was our first conversation about it. I didn't think we'd talk about it much again. We were both broken by it. All we could do was mend each other as best we could and somehow carry on. Feeling her settle down again, she seemed to relax into me, feeling comfortable in my presence. The Maker may have stolen our child, but I thanked Him for at least giving her back to me.

"Hungry?" I asked. She nodded, so I grabbed her by the hand and slowly lead her outside and down the stairs. Gawen beamed when he saw us walk into the dining room together, and our three other servants walked in and gave her a hug. I simply shook Gawen by the hand.

"Faith, lord. Always have faith. Things will work out in the end."

It wasn't quite back to normal. Bethany sat quietly and chewed at some food, though I sat close by, holding her hand for most of the meal. But she was out of bed, downstairs and eating. Slow steps, that's what it would take. I had no plans to do anything so after breakfast, I walked her into the sitting room so we could sit by the fire. She curled her legs underneath her and snuggled into my side, wrapping an arm around her.

Leandra arrived later, and no doubt she headed straight upstairs first, noticed Bethany missing, then went searching for her. She found us together in the sitting room, sitting in silence, but for once, it was comfortable. Leandra gave my forehead a gentle kiss before doing the same to her daughter. Taking a seat in the chair next to us, she sighed with what I think was relief.

"I'll tell Hawke not to bother you for a few days, Uhtred."

"It's no problem, mother," Bethany stated. Her voice croaked, I guess from not being used much lately.

"No. I know he's been here more often than not, but now that you're up and about, maybe feeling a little better…"

"Lying in bed wasn't solving my problems. And…" She turned her head to look up at me. There was a look in her eyes I remembered. "He remained so devoted to me, despite the fact I was pushing him away… I didn't want to, but… I hated myself. I hated and blamed him. It wasn't right but… He never gave up."

"It's because I love you, as I said."

"I'm not sure what exactly brought you into my life, Uhtred, but whoever is responsible, I can only thank them for it."

"When do you think you'll be ready to leave the house?"

"Soon, mother. Let me take my time with this."

Going outside was one thing. Being intimate with each other was another. It was a slow process that led to that. I showered her with affection. Lots of cuddles, and we rediscovered our love of kissing each other. The one thing I tried to do was make her smile. The first time I saw it again… It lit up her face, and I'm sure my breath caught. When I heard her laugh for the first time, I damn near broke down and cried. I regaled her with stories of what I'd been doing, hoping to leave the hurt and pain we had suffered into the past.

I'm not sure how long it was later that we made love for the first time again. All I know is that she initiated it. We were lying in bed, Bethany spooned against me, when she turned around and kissed me, and it was the sort of kiss always bound to get a reaction. Clothing was slowly taken off, skin revealed. I showered her body in attention. I made her moan. I made her laugh. I definitely made her squeal.

When we joined, I sighed with relief. I didn't last long that first time. That may have made her giggle, and I didn't mind. When I made her orgasm, I think her tears were of immense relief. Her body still worked in that way, at least.

Lying together afterwards, feeling rather hot, a little sweaty, heartbeat a lot faster, her naked body pressed against mine, that was almost the final step for us. It still wasn't quite back to normal. I was left thinking it might never be the same as it was before. Our loss would always be there, always be felt, but hopefully it would now be in the background. I liked to believe that night, we had moved on together.

We headed out together the next morning after breakfast. Wrapping an arm around each other, we slowly strolled around Hightown. Many people now knew me by name, and we received much affection, as news had undoubtedly spread about what happened. Bethany was polite though clearly didn't want to be reminded, so I suggested we go visit her sister.

Hawke cried out in surprise, seeing her sister at the door, wrapping her in what can only be described as a bear hug, before she basically dragged both of us into her sitting room. After accepting the offer of a drink, we sat down and enjoyed a chat.

"Well, you two are certainly loved up again. It's good to see."

"We made love last night, Hawke," Bethany admitted straight away.

"Oh… First time since…"

When sisters talked about this, I knew to stay quiet. I'd learned rather quickly that they happily discussed anything about their private lives, even if I was present. Considering Bethany was always nice about me, I didn't mind. "Yes. But he was so… loving and considerate… He focused all his attention on my needs. Not that he didn't before, but last night…" She trailed off and sighed, grabbing and squeezing my hand, the smile on her face lighting up her eyes. I leaned across and simply kissed her softly.

"Anything I need to know about?" I wondered.

"Well, I have some news, at least. Remember a few years back, we helped this elven woman with her son. Kids name was Feynriel. Ring a bell?"

"Hmmm. Vaguely. Was he a mage or something? Or was it nightmares?"

"Yes, he was a mage. We rescued him from slavers."

"So what was the problem this time?"

"Well, he'd fallen into a coma. Remember Keeper Marethari? She was even involved this time. Something to do about the magics. Anyway, Arianni, his mother, actually came to my door and appealed for help. You know me, always willing to assist, but when I sat with Marethari and went on about the Fade, I'll admit, that's a little out of my depth. So I grabbed Anders and Merrill at first, and they could then explain in simple terms what was needed."

"Why was he in a coma?"

"He has a particular talent for when he's in the Fade, makes him more susceptible to demon possession. What surprised me is that even Marethari suggested that, if he proved too weak or incapable of controlling his magic, that I make him Tranquil."

"No shit."

"You didn't, did you?" Bethany wondered, a slight tone we both recognised and understood.

"Well, no, of course not. But anyway, I took the two mages and we entered the Fade. Weird place."

"I know, been in it before myself."

Hawke raised her eyes in surprise at that. It wasn't a story I often told. "Demons did bargain for Feynriel. One was a sloth demon, so Anders told me. We just killed that one. Then we ran into a desire demon. Why do they always have their breasts out?" I shrugged, though wondered the same thing. "Demons, demons, demons. We then had to face down a pride demon, then a rage demon. Through all this, Feynriel stayed by our side, learning to use his gifts to stare them down and not give into temptation. With each demon we defeated, Anders and Merrill suggested they could feel him getting stronger."

"Did he wake up?"

"He did. After thanking us for his help, he sat down with his mother and suggested that the best thing he could was to leave. He was never going to join a Circle but thought he was going to need the help of mages, so he's headed north the Tevinter Imperium."

"What? But they hate elves, don't they?"

"Well, hate might be a strong word. But considering his gift, he was confident they'd be interested in teaching him. His mother was beside herself, of course, but I had to agree that he was taking the right course of action. He needed help in controlling his abilities."

"Well, look at me, missing out on all that fun," I stated rather sarcastically. Bethany giggled next to me.

"Don't like the Fade?"

"Nope. Been there once. That was enough. I have to deal with enough demons here as it is."

"I'll admit one thing; those desire demons could be rather tempting. Anders and Merrill knew all their tricks, were able to resist, but it's difficult as a non-mage when you're offered… well, it seems it can read your thoughts and, well, your desires obviously."

"I would ask, but I'm almost afraid to," Bethany stated.

"I'm strong enough to admit that I nearly gave in."

"To what?" Bethany asked.

Hawke didn't say anything. In fact, she looked away and appeared to be rather uncomfortable. I just patted Bethany's leg. "Let's just leave it," I said quietly, "We don't need to know."

"Thank you," Hawke whispered, but when she started to wipe her eyes, I did wonder what she desired to cause such a reaction, and understood why she was so tempted.

"Anyway, I'm assuming your mother is keeping herself busy now that she's not popping around as often?"

Hawke laughed. "Oh, she'll be around nearly as often. She won't need an excuse to visit you two. 'Bethany this, Uhtred that, blah, blah, blah'. I swear, she thinks of you as one of her own."

Bethany just cuddled into me. "Well, he is, basically. Part of the family just… unofficially."

We stayed with Hawke until just after lunchtime before we decided to head home, Bethany starting to yawn, letting me know she was starting to feel tired. Back at our place, I led her upstairs so she could have a lie down. What I should have realised is that Bethany was on her way back to being normal as it was all a ruse. I found myself leapt upon by a giggling woman, trying to tickle me. I fight fire with fire, and was soon tickling her in return, her laughs and shrieks echoing around the quiet house. We were both laughing away before we stopped and just looked at each other. Her eyes spoke of numerous thoughts and emotion, but the one I definitely recognised was desire. It was a look that had only returned to her eyes. Our lips crashed together and…. Well…

There were other noises being made ten minutes later that suggested our intimate life was well and truly back on track.

* * *

"Uhtred, you're a man…"

I looked myself up and down. "I'm glad you noticed, Aveline."

She laughed to herself. "That's not all I was going to say. You're a man, right. And you're with Bethany. Would you say she was… strong willed?"

"You've met Bethany, haven't you? Brown eyed, brunette, busty bombshell. Witty. Funny. Far more intelligent that I am. Hell of a talented mage. Of course she is. One of the many reasons why I love her."

"When you were courting, was she… forward with you? Let you know what she wanted."

"Again, you've met and spoken to her. Bethany isn't shy in coming forward. I guess it's hard to remember as the past few months have been difficult, but she's finding herself again."

Aveline smiled, leaning across the desk to grab my hand. "I'm glad, Uhtred. We all are. It's been lovely seeing her down at the Hanged Man again. She seems to have found her zest in life again."

"We're getting there. It was slow to begin with but the pain has dulled. There's still an ache, but I think we can both ignore it and move on. Anyway, I have a feeling we were going to discuss something you wanted."

"Yes, of course," she said, pulling her hand back, "The reason I'm asking a favour is because, well, you're a man and I don't really know any other man I trust as much to do this."

"So Hawke is discounted because she's a woman?"

"Well, yes, to be honest. This is something I feel a man can do for me because…" She trailed off and sighed, before her eyes looked at mine, almost pleading, "Can you help me, please?"

"Oh, all right. What do you need?"

"I need you to give something to Guardsman Donnic. Here, in the barracks. No questions, and he is not to know it's from me."

I almost started to laugh, but Aveline looked so… nervous, I guess I could understand why. But it was obvious what I was being dragged into here. I wasn't blind. She reached into her desk and passed across a package. I was left confused as to what it could be, but I picked it up and rose to my feet. "Can you let me know his reaction, Uhtred?"

"Aye, sure. No problem."

Walking around the barracks, carrying a package, made me feel nothing short of a courier. Not that I considered it a bad profession, I was simply overdressed for such a role. Walking towards the guard barracks, I knocked on the door and asked for Donnic. A couple of guards pointed me towards another table, where he was sat alone.

"Donnic?"

He looked up and nodded, then he seemed to recognise me. "Ah, you're the Dragonborn, er, Ser Dragonborn, correct?"

"Just Dragonborn is fine. I'd prefer Uhtred but..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"Yes, I remember you and your friend, Hawke. Is she well?"

"Oh, keeps finding trouble but, aye, she's okay." I took a seat across from him and pushed the package across the table. "Look, I don't normally do this, but I was asked to deliver this package."

"What, for me?" I nodded as he obviously looked confused at receiving a package. Opening the lid, he leaned back and looked back at me. "It's a copper relief of… marigolds? And it helpfully says so. 'Marigolds'." He paused, scratching his chin. "Well, how crafty. Is there a meaning to this that I should know?"

"Honestly, just keep it. I'm sure it's more than it seems."

"Well, if you say so, though… Never mind. I should probably get back to work in a few."

"Aye, I'll just… go. See you around, Donnic," I stated, rising to me feet, and leaving as briskly as I could. Once outside the barracks, I backed against the wall and had a good chuckle. The poor man had absolutely no idea. I didn't even know what marigolds were supposed to mean, so I guess we were as confused as each other.

Walking back into Aveline's office, I took a seat as she stated, "You're back. Of course you are. You're efficient. Get things done. Good or ill." I chuckled again as she barely took a breath, her nerves obvious to me, and if she was like that with me, gods only know how she was with others. "So, how did Donnic react?"

"Um… I'm not really sure what to say, Aveline. I certainly didn't the meaning behind it."

"I thought it was clear. Metal is strong. Copper ages well. Flowers are soft."

I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore, looking away and shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Aveline, but I don't think anyone would have got that meaning." I heard the sigh, making the laughter stop immediately. "Sorry, but… What did you expect?"

"I've clearly gone about this the wrong way. Don't talk to him again."

"I don't think that will be a problem for either Donnic or myself."

She opened her desk drawer again, this time sliding over a piece of paper. "Look, just… take this. The patrols for next week. Post it to the roster and just… listen."

"To what? Why am I doing this too?"

"I just want his honest reaction without the captain present."

I sighed. "Aveline, why don't you just go waltzing on over…"

"Waltzing?"

"Aye, waltzing on over and tell him how you feel."

She thought for all of three seconds. "No, my way is best, Uhtred. That will be coming on too strong, scare him off. My way is best." She leaned forward and with her eyes pleading, stated, "Please…"

Running a hand down my face, I sighed before agreeing. I posted the roster and stood back out of the way, as a few guardsmen walked past and stopped to look at it. There was soon a small crowd and I heard one person cry, "Hey, Donnic, whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?"

He came jogging out of another room, appearing to get ready for his shift. "What? Don't be daft. I'm working dockside on those smugglers."

"Not anymore, it seems. Says here you're now guarding the square. Always been a make-work job, that one. You someone's pet?"

"Check your eyes. There's been a mistake."

"Says the pet," the other guard retorted. There was much laughter from the others.

To say Donnic was unhappy would be an understatement. In fact, he appeared angered by it, and started to walk towards Aveline's office before apparently reconsidering, turning around and walking back to the barracks, muttering under his breath.

Wandering back into her office, I closed the door and sat down. She looked at me with hope in her eyes. All I had to do was shake my head. "Aveline, you clearly underestimated how seriously he takes the job. He's embarrassed, thinks he's being punished for something."

Her face fell. In fact, she looked rather upset by the reaction. "But… He thinks I'm punishing him? No, no, no. Hightown is a safe patrol. A reward." She sighed and shook her head. "Right… I can fix this somehow… What do I need to do?"

"Want my advice?"

"No, let me think, Uhtred." She muttered to herself for a few moments. "Okay, I've got it! I need three goats and a sheaf of what. You'll take them to his mother." I just glared at her, now thinking she'd gone slightly off the deep end. "It's a dowry tradition. Maybe it will smooth the process."

I picked up my chair and rounded the table so I could sit next to her. "Aveline, what on Thedas made you think any of this was going to work? Copper marigolds? A new roster? Gods only know what other schemes you had cooking in that noggin of yours. As I said, just come out and be honest with the guy."

"Uhtred, I've been so focused on this job, I don't know how to… court. Do women still court?"

"Of course they do."

"It's just been so long," she whispered, "Since Wesley… I'm ready to move on, Uhtred. And Donnic… I really like him."

"So why all this hullabaloo?"

"It's… not that simple, Uhtred. The guards are in my care. I am their captain, their leader. But with Donnic, it's something more. In here… I want him to know what I feel but… I also worry about him when he's out there… I want to tell him but I'm paralysed, Uhtred. I just can't go waltzing in, as you said."

I leaned back and gave it some thought. Her idea of courting, so we couldn't go with that. My idea of courting was… Hell, I'm not sure actually. I guess I had some charm, but most of my partners found me physically attractive first. I'm not the smartest of men, so that's out. "Look, why not just do something simple, Aveline. Ask him out for a drink."

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly."

"Aveline, it's simple. 'Donnic, would you like to join me for a drink at the Hanged Man tonight?'"

"But after the roster… and the gift… Oh, he'll just think I'm… You do it."

"No."

She leaned into me, obviously aware of my soft side. "Please, Uhtred. I know you want to help really. I know you have a soft side you keep hidden."

"Who told you that?"

"Pffft. Please, Uhtred. We've all seen how you are with Bethany. Merrill. Hawke. Even Isabela, and I know she winds you up something chronic. You're all steel on the outside with a big gooey centre."

"I've never had me described with a big gooey centre." I sighed. "Fine."

"Just… don't tell him I'll be there, or say anything about me at all. Make something up. There'll be a group of people. Just get him there. I don't want him to think he's meeting the captain."

"Aveline, I don't think I've ever put this much effort into getting laid myself. I'm putting all this legwork to get _you_ laid eventually. I hope you appreciate this."

"I'll tell Bethany how helpful you've been. I'm sure she'll reward you."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

I stood up, moving the chair back to its original position, before I headed back out into the barracks. Most of the guards had already left for duty, and I caught Donnic just as he was about to leave. He was surprised to see me again so soon, and no doubt starting to grow suspicious about my continued presence. I'd spent time around the barracks, but this was unique.

"So Donnic, me and some of the boys are meeting down the Hanged Men this evening. I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

His reaction was one I expected. Absolute confusion. "Ummm. Sure, I guess…. Which boys?"

"You know, the boys! Don't worry, Donnic, we'll have a great night."

"Well, I don't mind wetting my whistle after a shift. So, sure, why not. Thanks, Dragonborn. I'll see you later."

"Great."

I wandered out, popped my head into Aveline's office, muttered, "You owe me for this. Big time!" before I finally escaped. The first person I had to visit was Hawke. Once I'd sat down and explained everything, she almost rolled about on the floor in laughter. "And I only popped up there to say hello as I hadn't seen her in a few weeks. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Your heart is in the right place at least, Uhtred. And Aveline being completely hopeless isn't a surprise. She's been so focused on her career, particularly since being made captain, it's no wonder she's clueless."

"She was married, though."

"Different time, different person. And losing her husband how she did, it's left its scars."

"Well, I'm not the only one going to the Hanged Man tonight. You're joining me. So is Varric and Isabela at least, as they'll be up for a drink."

"Sure, sure. I'll collect them and meet you there tonight."

I headed home and changed, spending the afternoon with Bethany before dinner. I'd told her what happened, left as amused by my story as her sister was, before I headed out. She made sure I received a long, very long, very passionate kiss, before she let me go. "What was that for?"

"Making up for all those I missed."

I definitely grinned as I kissed her again, pinning her gently against the door. When she whimpered into my mouth, that's when I pulled back a little bit. "You don't have to, but I'm certainly not going to complain if that's the sort of goodbye I get every time."

"You won't be home too late, will you?"

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Good." She caressed my cheek, kissed me softly, before turning me around and gently pushed me out the door. "Behave, Uhtred."

"Always, Bethany."

Heading down to the Hanged Man, I wandered in to seen of Hawke or anyone else. I grabbed a tankard and a spare table, waiting for anyone to arrive. The first one was Donnic. I waved him over, and he joined me after ordering a tankard of his own. We made small talk for a good ten minutes before he started to look around. "There were supposed to be others coming, right?"

"Plans change, apparently," I muttered. Hawke was going to cop an earful when I saw her next.

"Right, well, look, I should probably…"

He stood up as I said, "Just give it a moment."

Sitting down, he eyed me carefully, no doubt wondering what the hell was going on. I didn't blame him. I sipped my tankard and we sat in virtual silence, and it wasn't comfortable. He drank his tankard, tapping the table with his fingers. Draining my tankard, I asked if he wanted another one. He definitely wanted one.

We'd probably shared three by the time Aveline wandered in the door. I thought I finally had salvation but I was wrong. She noticed the pair of us and walked away to the other side of the tavern. Donnic saw me looking and checked himself but saw no-one. I sighed, finished half my tankard, and figured I might as well bite the bullet somehow.

"You invite me out because you're… interested in me?" I definitely looked at him wide-eyed as he added, "Look, you're acting all nervous around me, you invite me for a drink with you 'and the boys', but the boys are clearly not here. And the fact you've barely said a few words would suggest you're rather shy and nervous, but obviously want my company. Sorry to say, but…"

"Aveline is great, isn't she?"

He sat back and seemed to understand. Oh, how wrong I was again. "Aveline?" He leaned forward, rather unhappy now. "Look, if this was all a plan for you to get closer to the captain, maybe you just talk to _her_. I mean, how sad would it be if you needed a go-between? Have some backbone, man." He stood up and drained his tankard. "Look, I'm going. Thanks for the drinks."

I didn't bother trying to stop him this time as he was quite clearly pissed off about having his time wasted. I stood up and stalked around for Aveline. "Aveline!" I growled, "Aveline! You'd better show your face right now. Oooh, you have no idea how angry…"

She appeared from a side room, definitely shame faced. Though angry, when she looked at me… Damn it, that soft side took over. "I couldn't do it, Uhtred. I'm sorry." I sighed as she asked, "What did he say?"

"Well, first he thought I'd invited him out for drinks because I was interested in him. Then I mentioned you, then he thought I was interested in you."

"I'm an idiot," she stated with a sigh.

"The first step is admitting it, Aveline. Okay, it looks like I'm now invested in this, whether I like it or not, so I'm here for the long haul. I'm not approaching Donnic again. I'm far too embarrassed after that charade. What are you thinking?"

"Uhtred, the only place I feel comfortable is on patrol, but when killing bandits and highwayman, it doesn't afford much opportunity for banter."

"Right, that's settled. Hawke and I will join you and Donnic on patrol. Hawke and I deal with any problems we run into, you talk to Donnic. And for the sake of the Nine Divines, don't screw it up. When is your next patrol with him?"

"I put him on a patrol along the Wounded Coast in two night's time."

"Okay, Hawke and I will accompany you, give you time and space to talk."

"Thank you, Uhtred."

The next day, I dropped by to visit Hawke, first to tear strips off her for not showing up, and she admitted to doing it on purpose, as she was not getting involved in Aveline's appalling love life, but then she did agree to join me on their patrol, figuring we could at least see some action and watch from the sideline to see if she would finally sink or swim.

In the end, we didn't exactly join her. She gave us the route they would follow, so Hawke and I passed through it around fifteen minutes earlier than they did. Only Donnic and herself were part of the patrol. No idea if they only worked in pairs. Hawke and I eventually watched from a distance. It was… I'm sure I only cringed a few times, honest! The small talk was frankly awful to listen to, and Donnic didn't seem to have a clue what was really going on. Didn't blame him.

Nearing the end of their patrol, I'd had enough. It was time to force the issue. Hawke and I detoured so we ended up ahead of them. Watching them approach, I simply leaned against a rock formation. Both of them were surprised by my appearance. "Uhtred, what a surprise!" Aveline called.

"Yes, a surprise," Donnic added, no doubt wondering what I was doing there, perhaps thinking I was there for Aveline.

"I'm sure it is. Now, Aveline…"

She shook her head. "No, Uhtred. Don't push it."

"I think you'll come around once it's all out in the open, wouldn't you agree?"

Donnic sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Donnic, isn't it obvious? You two should just find a room and… you know, do what men and women do when they're alone together. Like now. You two."

He glanced at Aveline. "Captain?" She simply looked at me, stony faced. "I should probably get back to the barracks."

He turned and walked away. "Aveline, go the hell after him. Maker's breath, just admit to him how you feel!"

"Since when do you invoke the Maker, Uhtred?" Hawke chuckled from nearby.

"Why did you do that? He'll now file a complaint… ask for a transfer…" She then angered and pointed at me. "That's it, you're coming to the barracks with me right now and you can explain what you said."

"And you just need to get laid, Aveline," Hawke muttered, "By all that is holy, just grab the man, take him into your office, bend over your desk, and let nature take care of the rest."

"You can come too, since you decided to get involved."

"Shit. Thanks, Uhtred."

Aveline muttered the entire way back through the gates of Kirkwall and to the barracks. She worried about being sacked, demoted, of Donnic leaving, of being mocked by her guards. Anything and everything that worried her about the role, she mentioned. Heading to her office, she waited outside, asking the others if there'd been any side of him. No-one had seen him return, and watching her shoulders slump in defeat, I did feel awful for her.

Until he appeared nearby. Walking towards us, he greeted us with a nod before he asked, "Captain Vallen, may I have a word in private please?"

"Of course, Guardsman Donnic. Follow me."

They walked in together, the door closing and when it locked, I shared a glance with Hawke. We waited around long enough to hear particular noises we both knew well. "Damn, man works fast," Hawke muttered.

"Good for them." There was a louder noise, and I added, "And Aveline is enjoying herself, at least."

"Come one, I think we should scarper. Don't really need us hanging about now."

I received a letter the very next morning while I was eating breakfast. I couldn't help grin as I was reading it. Short and simple, Aveline thanked me for everything, admitting she didn't really know what to say except 'Thank you'. I placed the letter above the fireplace as a reminder that love, even when sought after by someone as hopeless as Aveline Vallen, finds a way.


	28. The Prince Returns

Bethany came bounding down the stairs, flowing into the sitting room in her mage robes, staff in hand. Hawke and I both looked at her as she said, "I'm coming with you. I'm tired of missing out on all the fun. Now that I don't have…" She paused and took a deep breath. "The reason for remaining home is gone."

I rose immediately and walked towards her. "Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"I am a mage, Uhtred. And I'm a bloody good one too. I've missed out on so many of your adventures recently. It's time I joined in again from time to time. I've been practicing a bit lately. Few of the spells are a bit rusty, but I'll get better with time."

"I'm not going to stop you," Hawke stated.

"Nor am I. You know I worry, that's all."

"And so you should worry, Uhtred," she whispered, running a hand up my arm, "Just like I worry about you all the time, whenever you find yourself hauled into the daft plans of my sister."

"Hey, Uhtred is perfectly capable of getting himself into trouble. Need I mention Aveline again?"

Bethany giggled. "Oh, Uhtred, it was so lovely of you to help out but you really should have just grabbed the pair and thrown them in a room straight away."

"Lesson learned for next time I have to match make for two fools." Turning back to Hawke, I asked, "Anyway, you mentioned a job, Bethany disappeared upstairs, yet we don't know what's going on. Who's asked for help now?"

Bethany and I sat down together as Hawke explained. "I swear, we always seem to be contacted by people we helped years ago. Another one. Chantry brother. Guy named Sebastian."

"I remember him. Prince of Starkhaven."

"Good memory, Uhtred. Why don't you fill me in with the rest as we head to…?"

"The chantry. We're to meet him there."

The three of us headed up towards the chantry, walking through the heaving crowds at the marketplace before ascending the stairs. Walking into the grand old building, I may not have been a believe, but I'd always appreciated the architecture and beauty of the chantry. Much of the symbolism was lost on me, but the statue of Andraste was prominent. Considering the size of it, you didn't have to think long and hard about who they revered above all.

I barely recognised Sebastian, but he certainly remembered us, waving his hand and calling us over. He had been chatting with the grand cleric, who was polite in her greeting, at least. Considering our runs in with certain members of the chantry, I wouldn't have blamed her for wanting us to keep our distance.

Sebastian and Hawke chatted about the details regarding events of the last time we'd met. If I'd seen Sebastian around Kirkwall or in the chantry since then, I hadn't recognised him. It was only when their conversation seemed to be heading towards the reason why we'd been summoned did I start to pay attention again. To be honest, I was finding Bethany rather distracting in her robes.

She knew it too.

"I've learned who hired Flint Company." That name was familiar. We'd taken care of business a few years back by eliminating their presence in the Free Marches, having been responsible for killing his entire family.

"Who?" Hawke asked.

"The Harimanns. They are a noble family in Kirkwall itself. What I don't understand is that they were my parents' allies. It's hard to believe they would betray us like that."

"Who are they?" Bethany wondered. Neither us had much to do with any of the noble families in Kirkwall as neither of us were particularly noble. The only reason I'd been able to afford a house of my own in Hightown was due to the Deep Roads expedition. Without that, I'd be stuck in Lowtown… or, gods forbidding, living with Hawke.

"They are a family going back generations. When the late lord died, his entire state was left to his daughter, Lady Johane. They say she's become quite reclusive of late."

"And why have they turned on you?" I wondered.

"Money. Power. It's hard to say. To be honest, Lad Harrimann was always jealous of my family being royalty while hers was mere nobility."

"Careful what you wish for," I muttered.

"True, and I can't believe that would push her into committing outright murder."

"And they say life in Lowtown can be cutthroat…" Hawke stated.

"You jest, but that's the truth," Elthina stated, making her presence known, "Give this up, Sebastian. Dedicate yourself to the Chantry, as you swore."

"I will, but first I must speak with Lady Harimann and find out what drove her to this madness. But I am the last of my line. I should not go alone and make myself a target."

"You shouldn't go at all, if that's the case," I stated, "We can deal with this."

"While I thank you, this is something I must do, but I know I need help."

Elthina sighed, no doubt unhappy with the conversation. "If this allows Sebastian make peace, then it is a worthy doing. You've taken on lesser causes, the pair of you."

I wanted to retort with, 'Such as what?' wondering if she'd refer to Mother Petrice. But I kept my mouth shut for once. Hawke and I agreed to help, Sebastian pleased to hear, stating he would organise what he needed and contact us later. Before we could leave, Elthina asked us to follow her to her office. She closed the door and asked the three of us to take a seat. She was even polite enough to offer us a drink, which we declined.

"Ser Hawke, I am aware you have helped Sebastian in the past. And I cannot fault him for wanting to know why an old ally would turn against his parents. But I fear he is too impetuous. He may do something he regrets. If you find yourself in an undesirable situation, please… restrain him as best you can. If the Harimanns truly are guilty, then they will receive justice from the viscount."

I almost laughed at that last comment. The viscount was practically a lame duck by this point. The Arishok has no respect for the man. Aveline ran the city guard practically without orders. The templars did whatever they wanted, and vied with the guard in who truly believed protected the city. I considered the viscount a good but weak man. No wonder Meredith ran roughshod all over him.

The three of us told the grand cleric we would do what we could, and that was really the only reassurance we could give her. Sebastian was his own man, so unless I clocked him one and knocked him out, it was his life, his decisions. Basically, we all live with regrets in one way or another. I had plenty of my own already.

Arriving back at Hawke's a little later, she decided to ask her mother about the Harimanns. Leandra knew the name though didn't know the family that well, but suggested that the old Lord Harimann was a good man. He'd even been involved in a personal mission to have Kirkwall send aid to Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. Apparently that had made him enemies, though didn't explain why Lady Johane had then attacked the Vael family.

I headed out later to collect Varric and Merrill, arriving back to see Isabela had made her own way there. I asked about Anders and Fenris, but Hawke said that, with Sebastian, we'd have enough people to intimidate someone. "Ha! As if it's going to be that easy," I muttered.

Sebastian arrived in the late afternoon having changed out of his chantry robes into what looked like chantry armour. He was ready and raring to go immediately, so without any delay, our group headed out into Hightown. I always wondered what people thought when they saw our group walk by, all tooled up to cause mischief or mayhem. Or both. I figured most people looked on us somewhat favourably, as Hawke and I had performed numerous good deeds, but we also had plenty of detractors at the same time. I was still known as one of the heroes of the Fifth Blight, which did help.

Leandra had given us directions to the Harimann Estate. It was a grand building in the higher reaches of Kirkwall, a symbol of their own power and prestige within the city. Knocking on the front door, there was no response from anyone. I would have at least expected one servant to answer the door. Thinking nothing of it, Hawke grabbed the knob, turned it, and exclaimed quietly to herself as the door swung open. I wasn't the only thinking, _What the hell?_

The place looked abandoned. Not a single servant, nor guard, nor any sign of life at all. There were a few candles lit to provide a modicum of light, but it appeared no-one had been in this area of the estate in months if not years. It was immediately unsettling, and I unsheathed my sword.

"That was quick," Bethany joked.

"Don't tell me you don't find this unsettling."

"Oh, I do. But, still, quick reactions there, Uhtred."

I grunted a response as Hawke followed my example, unsheathing as we inched forward, fanning out and looking over anything that could possibly suggest what the hell was going on. Climbing the stairs to the next level, Sebastian was talking to himself, unsettled by what we'd found. Considering what we'd been told about their status, what we found did not match what we'd been told at all.

Moving from room to room, we found no sign of anyone alive until we heard a faint voice. Gesturing for everyone to be silent, I took the lead as the voice grew louder, turning a corner to see a woman yelling abuse a giant barrel. Sebastian brushed past me and seemed to recognise who she was. Watching her performance, she was either incredibly drunk or insane. Or perhaps both.

"Who is it?" Hawke asked.

"Flora. She is the daughter of Lady Johane."

Merrill approached the giant barrel, placing her finger at the tap and tasting it. She pulled a face. "Whatever is in there, it is no ordinary wine."

"At least she is alive," I stated, "Maybe there are more?"

"She has two siblings," Sebastian stated, "Brett and Ruxton. If Flora is here, they must be here too."

Climbing the stairs, we heard more ranting from another room, walking in to a scene that resulted in everyone else unsheathing their weapons immediately. As one man raved, an elven man held a dagger at the throat of an elven woman. I sensed Varric had his crossbow lined up to fire at the elven man.

"Please, messere," the elven woman pleaded.

"Calm," I stated quietly.

Whoever the man was couldn't hear us. I had no idea what he was up to, but it wasn't good, the elven woman shaking with fright. The elven man noticed us and walked to us calmly though the intent in his body language was clear. I stepped forward and smacked him across the jaw. Whether I broke it or not, I didn't really care. But he was now incapacitated as I threw the dagger away.

"What in oblivion is going on in here?" I asked, hoping the man would answer. But he didn't seem to even know we were there."

"We must end this madness," Sebastian stated. Another sentiment we could agree with.

"Who are the elves?" Merrill asked.

"No idea. Possibly servants," Sebastian replied.

As we cleared room after room, we came across a book sitting alone a table. It looked suspicious, so Hawke picked it up and read the contents. It was the diary of Flora, and it suggested something may have gone seriously wrong. "Looks at this, Sebastian," she suggested.

"Estate expansion… digging underground… Johane behaving strangely… Well, it might explain why my family was suddenly assassinated in the fact she was behaving strangely, but it still isn't a reason. We must find Johane herself."

We found the third and final sibling in a bedroom. With elven company. Doing things that made me glance at Bethany with a grin. She met my eyes and simply blew a kiss in my direction. Sebastian was rather shocked by it.

"Damn, looks like the elf has some skills, at least," Isabela stated. I couldn't help agree as the sibling released a rather loud moan that a few of us simply couldn't help giggling at.

None of us could look away as neither seemed to notice our presence. I glanced at Merrill, not surprised to see her cheeks glowing bright red. Hawke just shook her head, not surprised that she wasn't interested by the scene. Bethany eventually sidled up next to me and whispered rather naughty things in my ear, which she promised to do once we get home. "On. My. Knees," she whispered at the end.

We actually stayed long enough to see him… orgasm. There were more giggles as Isabela continued her running commentary, clearly impressed at what the elf was able to accomplish. But we'd seen enough, so I suggested we should really move on. Whatever was going on, it was clear the three siblings were under some sort of spell. Even a blind fool such as myself could see that.

"Not a spell, Uhtred. A demon," Bethany stated.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm a mage, and I've seen this sort of thing before. Trust me, it's a demon. And considering what we just witnessed, more than likely a desire demon."

"Hmmm, that would make sense actually. Ruxton would have never flaunted himself so openly. The man was a prude."

"So a shirt on, lights off kind of man?" Isabela asked, "Because that is definitely not what we just witnessed."

It was easy to figure out that the building extension had something to do with what was going on in the estate, so we had to go looking for any sort of building work, perhaps an entrance, and that meant heading back downstairs. A little more exploring led us towards a set of stairs leading under the estate into what looked like a wine cellar. And, for some reason, we found the decomposing remains of a mercenary. Checking the body, Hawke and Sebastian recognised what they were.

"Flint Company," Sebastian muttered, "But why is there a dead body here?"

Before we could answer the question, we heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, turning to see the three siblings approaching us. Sebastian raised a hand in a gesture towards us, asking us to not attack. I wasn't going to anyway, as they were unarmed, Flora stepping forward. "Turn back," she demanded, "There is nothing for you here."

"What's going on, Flora? Why are you all acting like this?" Sebastian asked.

She ignored the question, raising a defiant finger, pointed at him. "You shall not enter!" Before any of us could say another word, she collapsed to her knees, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her two siblings had the same thing happened to them. By the time they hit the ground, our suspicions were confirmed as we were surrounded by shades and a desire demon. I'd learned enough in my time to know going for the demon first helps, so with help from Bethany, I went straight on the attack. It took the full brunt of my Thu'um, coating the thing in flames, but it was made of tough stuff, needing to raise my shield more than once. I did sometimes wonder if they tried to influence my brain. If they did, it never worked.

Bethany asked me to move out of the way, stepping to the side as an enormous stone fist slammed into the demon, knocking it down. Incapacitated as it was, I stepped forward and drove my sword through its chest. It screamed as I drove it in further before withdrawing, then putting it through its mouth. The demon died, seeming to just fade away.

Stepping back, I went shade hunting, Bethany and I working as a team, just like we used to. It was like she'd never been away, to be honest. Without the demon, the shades seemed to lack the will to fight, and we eventually put them all on the ground. Sebastian and Hawke went to check on the siblings, the others stood around. Bethany strode towards me, wrapped her arms around me, and gave me one hell of a kiss. "Maker, I forgot how much I enjoyed watching you at work," she stated after breaking the kiss.

"You've lost none of your touch either." I ran my hands up and down her robes, and she had a look in her eyes that suggested plenty of things. "Well, maybe I'll wear these later with nothing underneath?"

I looked up. "Dear Maker, I know I don't particularly believe in you, but thank you for your gift."

That made her laugh before she kissed me again. We only broke apart when there was a cleared throat. "If you two are quite finished, we do have things to do."

I cleared my throat. Bethany just blew a raspberry at her sister, which Hawke chuckled at. Sebastian took the lead, weaving our way through the wine cellar, where we finally found the hole leading into the excavation site. It wasn't just an excavation. They'd found some sort of ruin underneath the city. They looked like nothing I'd seen around Ferelden or anywhere else I'd visited in Thedas. "Any idea what these are? Merrill?" Hawke asked.

"I'm not sure, Hawke." She approached one of the walls, running a hand over the writing. She jerked her hand back. We all noticed her reaction. "Evil… There are demons here. This place… Evil was done here."

She wasn't wrong. We moved carefully but demons soon appeared, including a rage demon that the demons immediately attacked with their cold spells, while added a good dose of "FO…KRAH…DIN!"

With the flames of the demon almost extinguished, we could go on the attack and not worry about burning alive. As cold as it was, it's movements were slow, and any time it tried to strike, we could deflect with our shields, giving it a good bash for good measure. Once the demon was dead, after only a few strikes, we mopped up the rest of the monsters, mostly just shades as normal.

A second rage demon then appeared, and I used a different Shout, freezing it in place. Merrill and Bethany fired a stone fist each at the frozen statue, watching it shattered into a million pieces.

We moved on, and noticing that the ruins were lit by torches and candles, it was obvious that there were likely more than just demons down there. We continued to descend, left thinking we must be well under Kirkwall by now. Entering a large cavern, the first thing I noticed was the Revenant. The bastard summoned a whole load of undead, slowly rising from the ground. Point my sword, I yelled, "That bastard is mine!"

I charged at the thing, watching it look my way, almost in amusement, seeing it wield its sword, pulling back ready to strike. "You think I'm that stupid," I muttered. Seconds from collision, I Shouted.

"FUS… RO… DAH!"

The Revenant slammed back into the wall behind it. It only staggered but it was enough for me to get in close, driving my sword into its gut. The bastard seemed to laugh at me, pushing me back with what seemed like magic. Raising its shield, it charged at me in return. I met his charge, growling with anger as its sword slammed into my shield. I raised a knee into where its groin should be, and it seemed to laugh at me again. Slamming its shield, I staggered back a couple of steps, only ducking time its swing that would have taken my head clear off.

A stone fist flew over my head, straight into its own, watching as it staggered backwards. I followed up with another Shout of Unrelenting Force, and this time it ended up on the ground on its back, its sword falling from its hand. I dropped my sword, sprinted and jumped, driving my sword straight into its head, making sure I buried it to the hilt. Twisting it, I withdrew and smiled at the massive hole I'd left, standing up and spitting at it.

"Son of a bitch," I grunted. Turning around, I noticed everyone just staring at me. "Look, I hate those fucking things, alright."

"You seem to take their appearance personally, Uhtred," Sebastian stated.

"The first one I fought nearly killed me and my colleagues. I learned that day you don't waste any time fighting it. Attack it at once, use any advantage you have, kill it as quickly as possible. They're tough bastards to take down otherwise."

Any hope the Revenant may have been the final enemy ended as we ran into more hordes of undead. I took care of some with a Shout, otherwise we hacked, shot, and blew up the rest. It felt like a never-ending fight, and I wasn't the only one to grumble in frustration when more demons appeared. The fire demon we handed first, cold attacks raining down upon it, Hawke and Sebastian getting in close to finish it off quickly.

Two more fire demons appeared, and I thought we might have been in the shit then. My Shouts came in handy, freezing one in place, using frost breath on the other. The mages used spells that could affect a number of enemies at once, yelling at us to move before they cast it, otherwise we'd be hit as well. I often joked that some of my scars were the rest of friendly fire rather than the enemy. Too often an arrow or two flew by my head where, if I'd moved it a second earlier, I'd be dead.

Once the demons were all dead, we mopped up the undead and shades, and went on the hunt for who we all figured was behind all this bullshit.

What I never expected to run into was a second Revenant. This proved to some of my colleagues that we must be dealing with one hell of a powerful mage. Or demon. Or both. The Revenant knew we were coming. "He's all yours, Uhtred," Hawke stated.

"Sure you don't want some fun?"

"Honestly, no. You'll do fine, I'm sure."

The Revenant closed up on my position quickly, using agility to escape the swing of its sword. With eyes… well, it didn't have eyes, but its focus was on me, so my colleagues could deal with the other enemies that popped up out of the nowhere, like they usually did. I Shouted, forcing the Revenant back, only using two words of Unrelenting Force. That gave me space to charge, slamming my shield into its head, causing it to stagger again. But it recovered quickly, its shield striking my shield hard, the sound of steel upon steel echoing around the cavern.

When it slammed its shield into me in return, I was rocked and it followed up with another strike. It glanced off my shield and only missed my head. I swear by the Nine the thing laughed at me. I simply struck the hilt of my sword against my shield. "Bring it," I growled.

It swung again, using its power. This time, I met its swing with my shield, stopping the strike in its tracks and swung myself, stepping forward with a cut from left to right, aiming up for its neck. I struck true, the tip of my swung going straight across its throat. That surprised it, moving back and I closed quickly, striking again. This time it blocked, so I moved in a way to strike down.

Its sword arm ended up on the ground, and the Revenant must have known it was dead. It blocked two more strikes before I found a gap and struck, my sword going straight through it. Withdrawing, it was now weakened, dropping to its knees. I dropped my shield, gripped my sword with two hands, and took its head.

Of course, where you find a Revenant, you find an Arcane Horror. The two just seem to come in pairs. I hadn't even noticed the thing, so all my colleagues had been dealing with that and the few undead that were little more than a nuisance. As it was already dead, once again I had an audience to my killing blow.

"Okay, so we all know not to piss off the Dragonborn, right?" Varric joked.

Bethany ran towards me, clearly worried, and it was only then that I knew I was bleeding. I raised a hand to my cheek, looking at my fingers as they came back red. "Well, guess I'll have a mean looking scar."

Bethany wasn't looking at my cheek. She was looking at my chest. I looked down and noticed the ugly wound. I looked up and said, "Oh, hadn't noticed that. Shit."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not yet. Adrenaline helps."

She healed it as best she could, though my armour was now useless. I was going to need to spend some coin on some new armour. Assuring her I was fine, we moved on. The ruins we explored were like none I'd seen before. Merrill was definitely disturbed by the iconography around us. It was certainly not related to the Maker or Andraste. At least I thought it wasn't. My friends were not sure either way, and it didn't matter.

After a long fight, and many of us now feeling the strain, we finally made it to the end. As predicted, there was a demon. And with the demon was Lady Johane. Neither noticed the approach of several heavily armed and pissed off people. At least to start with.

"Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Vael into the prince's seat, but the other families won't heed him. I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold. But I need more power!"

"I've given you much. Your desires run deep. You've already traded your husband and your children. What more can you offer?"

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled to attract their attention. "Hello!" I called, waving at the same time.

"What do you reckon, Varric? How much for what you desire?"

"Are we talking market rates? Blooming Rose rates? Or, Maker forbidding, Hanged Man rates?"

"Touché."

The woman who was probably Johane looked us over. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"We walked, killing a lot of demons on the way. Been one hell of a long day," I replied, hearing Bethany giggle next to me. "I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"Give a rest, Uhtred," Hawke muttered, though she chuckled too.

"Sebastian?" she asked, ignoring my comment, like they always did. The surprise was something, at least. She probably thought him dead like the rest of his family.

"You were my mother's friend! How could you murder her?"

"Such an ugly word," the demon retorted, "I prefer 'removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams'."

Sebastian turned on the demon. "This was your idea?!"

The demon approached without a care in the world. Typically, it made straight for me. I guess I'm easy to read. "I could create such desires if I wished," it said, running a hand over my chest, before it moved on, "But it's far easier to nurture those that already exist." She looked at Hawke upon saying that. I remembered the last desire demon she'd spoken to… "The desire for power is easy to find. You and your friends all possess it, do you not? You all wish to rise in your own way."

I raised my hand. "I'm the Dragonborn. I think I'm doing just fine, thanks."

"And it certainly isn't worth the price if it means selling out your family and friends," Hawke added.

"How loyal are your friends to you? Everyone has a price. Everyone wants something."

Bethany grabbed my hand, giving it a hard squeeze. I looked at her face and saw the tears running down. "Don't let me give in," she whispered. I pulled her in close to me, feeling her arm wrap around, looking away.

"No-one listen to her!" Sebastian demanded. Not a bad demand, to be honest. I was wondering why we didn't just attack. Perhaps we still wanted to hear what Johane had to say. The demon had done all the talking.

The demon simply mocked him. "Oh, such a pious soul, masking so much ambition. Are you so different from my lady? You yearn for the same lands, the same power…"

"I am the rightful heir! She is a usurer and murderer!" he exclaimed.

The demon was definitely playing with his mind, probably all of ours. "You swore to put aside worldly goods and ambitions. But they couldn't stop you from wanting them."

I couldn't help clearing my throat, looking down at my sword. "Um, is there any reason at all why we're still talking here? The demon needs to die, and she… well, we can decide once the monsters are dead? Agreed?"

The agreement was in the form of going on the attack. First task, kill the demon. But what made that slightly difficult was that Lady Harimann had her own surprise. She was a blood mage. Well, wasn't that just fantastic news!

So I used my Thu'um and blew them all away, those two and the undead, shades and whatever else was around. Harimann staggered back to her feet and attacked, swapping spells with Merrill and Bethany. Hawke and I went demon hunting, and we cut it down surprisingly quickly. It may have had influence, but it died as easily as anything else. We turned towards Lady Harimann, turning towards as we closed in. I bashed her staff out of the way with my shield. "Yield!" I demanded.

"I'll do no such thing. Starkhaven will be mine."

She cast a spell, knocking Hawke on her arse and forced me to stagger back, shaking my head of whatever spell she'd concocted. Moving to make space for herself, she was able to fend off other magical attacks as I walked towards her. A spell was raised that seemed to protect me from the worst she could throw in my direction, and once she was in range, I did not offer her the chance of surrender again. She wielded her staff like a weapon but my sword cut that in half with ease.

Then I drove my sword into her gut, twisting it more than once, pulling it out and watching as she dropped to the ground. There were no last words like you read in the books Varric might write. She died like the scum she was, deep in the pits of some ruin long forgotten, where her rotting corpse would now remain for eternity. Good riddance.

It was a long way back to the wine cellar. By the time we arrived back, we were all fed up. I was now starting to feel pain from my chest wound. Despite being healed, it was still sore. I wasn't the only one carrying wounds. Hawke wasn't feeling great herself. Walking through the wine cellar, we were stopped by Flora as she rushed towards Sebastian. We left them alone as they chatted quietly. He later told us a few things, but the most important was that Johane had ordered the attack on the Vael's of Starkhaven. Otherwise, the conversation didn't exactly look pleasant, but it ended peacefully enough, Sebastian stating we should just leave and move on with our lives.

It was now late, so we split up in Hightown, everyone heading home for the night, Hawke and Sebastian agreeing to meet at the chantry the next morning to discuss what happened. The only thing I can say about what happened when Bethany and I got home is that she kept her word.

On her knees. That's all you need to know otherwise.

Unfortunately for all of us, we had no idea about the hammer blows that were about to tear apart our lives next.


	29. White Lilies

I was awake first, but with Bethany sound asleep and cuddled into my side, I dare not move lest I wake her up. So apart from giving her a gentle squeeze, I laid back and simply relaxed. I half expected Gawen to knock eventually, telling me Hawke had arrived with some bizarre adventure on the cards, or some other crisis had unfolded overnight. Until then, I'd appreciate the small things in life.

Bethany eventually stirred to life, kissing my cheek before immediately rolling away, glancing to see her reach for the small potion bottle on her nightstand. Popping the top, she drank the contents quickly, making a face as she swallowed it down. It wasn't horrible or so she said, but it was rather medicinal. There had been attempts to improve the taste, but it caused the concoction not to work. It was only realised when women started falling pregnant while taking the formula.

"Good thing I bought so many," she murmured, cuddling back into my side.

"I heard no complaints last night."

She gave me a quick tickle. "I'm not complaining. I'm glad we've rediscovered that desire we had for one another. Definitely need to remember my morning bottle every day now." She paused, her hand no longer moving. "Uhtred, I just can't bear the thought…"

"I know," I whispered, giving her a squeeze, "You know I'd do something too but…"

"There isn't really anything like my bottle though, and I'm certainly not going to recommend you do something that prevents you ever having the possibility of having children."

"Well, if we can't then…"

"We may not be together forever. Something could happen that…" She sighed. "I just don't want to get my, our hopes up again. I'm glad we've reconnected so well, and I genuinely missed this between us. But it's always in the back of my mind."

"Mine too."

"It's a harsh world out there. I've learned that you can pray to the Maker for whatever you want, but it is up to Him whether you receive what you pray for. It was a harsh lesson to learn, believing we had been given that gift, only for it to be taken away."

"It wasn't Him; it was the blood."

She cuddled into me. "I'd never say I wished I died instead, but that changed my life, and I'm not sure if it was for better or worse." She sighed. "I wish I'd just stayed home," she whispered.

"We'll get through whatever comes next together," I said softly, kissing her forehead. That earned a tighter cuddle into me, and we stayed silent, enjoying the presence of the other until there was a knock, Gawen popping his head in, stating breakfast was ready.

We lazed about until after lunchtime, both of us pleased that neither of us had anything to do. The fire was constantly burning during the day, so we stayed close to it for warmth, not bothering to change out of our robes. We were comfortable so figured what was the point in getting dressed.

It was early afternoon when our peaceful day was ruined by Hawke. Might sound harsh, but whenever she turned up at our house, it was rarely for pleasantries only. She laughed to herself at seeing us so relaxed, taking a seat and the offer of a drink before answering my question of why she was at our place.

"Bartrand."

That got my attention very quickly, sitting up as even Bethany showed interest. She'd been just as effected by what he'd done. "What about him?" I asked.

"Varric and I have been searching for that bastard since he left us in the Deep Roads. When we returned, there was no sign of him. Like he'd turned into mist and disappeared. We've kept an ear to the ground for the slightest rumour of his return. Varric arrived last night, probably near midnight, adamant that Bartrand was home again."

"How did he slip into town so easily?"

"No idea. We don't exactly have lookouts waiting for him but it seems he could have slipped in rather easily and bunkered down at his home. Varric wants it sorting today. He doesn't want Bartrand to give us the slip again."

"When?"

"Well, now, really."

"Let me get changed. Bethany?"

"Oh, I've got some choice words for that bastard as well, Uhtred."

It took all of ten minutes for both Bethany and I do change into what we'd consider our regular clothing. Flowing robes for her, tight to her body. Armour for me, light, strong, allowing manoeuvrability and protection. Heading downstairs, seeing we were tooled for a fight, Hawke nodded and we headed back to her place. Varric was already there, as was Isabela. Anders and Merrill were apparently already on their way. It appeared we would be going to visit Bartrand in number. _Good. That bastard has some questions to answer_.

Once the two mages arrived, we headed out immediately, our strides purposeful, and we must have looked rather intimidating, as even city guard moved out of our way as we marched through Hightown. I'd only ever been to Bartrand's place once before the somewhat ill-fatted expedition, so Varric did have to provide directions otherwise I'd have been completely lost.

Arriving at the door, I know I wasn't the only one unsure if the information Varric received was correct. The front door looked like it hadn't been opened in months, if not years.

Varric scratched his chin, equally confused. "I don't get it. My sources saw people making deliveries here just a week ago. This looks like it's been empty for months."

"Maybe it's a ruse to stop people coming to take a look around?" Hawke wondered.

"You're thinking it's a trap? Great!" he exclaimed, sarcasm obvious, "It's been ages since my brother tried to kill me."

No surprise that the door was unlocked so we slipped inside easily. Two things we noticed straight away. One, the place did look abandoned as it was a complete mess, like it had been ransacked and just recently. Two, dead bodies, which were rather fresh. Checking them for wounds, there wasn't that smell that came from a body that may have been lying around for a couple of days.

It didn't take long to meet people inside who didn't take kindly to our presence, and they attacked without delay. Thankfully I had my sword unsheathed already, as did Hawke, so we could block the first blows, our three mages immediately returning fire as chaos descended. In such small confines, there was no artistry to what we did. It was kill or be killed as quickly as you could. I did take a whack in the back from a shield, and in that short battle, three of us took wounds.

We moved on quickly, realising we needed to find Bartrand and fast, Varric wondering what his brother had been doing. Finding pockets of guards in other rooms, the fighting was short, sharp and bloody. As we walked along the halls, wounds would be healed or bound. There was next to no discussion otherwise, the only talk being between the mages, who seemed confident it didn't seem to be the work of a demon. I trusted their judgement regarding those kind of matters.

It took time, but we searched nearly every room in the house, clearing out those filled with guards or whoever the armed men were, but we could find no information in regards to what Bartrand had been up to, where he'd been. Varric raised plenty of questions that none of us knew the answer to. The only thing I suggested is that his house had been ransacked while he was gone, but it didn't explain the guards nor the general creepy feeling we had the further into the house we walked.

The number of guards we must have killed by the end was staggering. The way they fought us was bizarre. No thought of any sort of defence or self-preservation. They were beyond fanatical. Even if we managed to disarm them, they'd attack us until we were almost left with no choice. After the first few rooms, we stopped bothering, just finishing them off as quickly as possible.

"Where are the servants?" Varric asked, "Where is anyone who can at least talk to us?"

Climbing another set of stairs, we were approaching what I assumed was the master bedroom, the last place Bartrand could be hiding, when we finally found someone who could tell us what was going on. The dwarf had been in hiding, crawling out from under a desk. "Varric? Is that you? Praise the Ancestors!"

There was a rattle as weapons were reading. Varric gestured for calm. "I know him. He's Bartrand's steward." After a quick shake of the hand, Varric asked, "Hugin, what happened here?"

"Varric, your brother… That statue he brought back from the Deep Roads… Bartrand said it sang to him. Even after he sold it. I've been hiding around here, but the guards… they're like crazed animals. I didn't dare go past them. Everyone in this house has gone mad!"

Higun went on further. The rest of the staff had disappeared, and from what he said, Bartrand had likely been experimenting on them. It may have explained some of the bodies we'd seen. Worse news was that Bartrand had been forcing his guards to actually _eat_ lyrium. He's been torturing his own staff at the same time, hoping they hear the same singing.

"Where's the statue?" Varric asked. It was obviously the cause of all this madness.

"I don't know. It's why your brother came back to Kirkwall. He was already starting to rant about the sodding idol and its singing. On his better days, he hated the thing, wanted to get rid of it. But the minute it was gone, he got worse."

"This is beyond someone going crazy," I muttered.

"My brother's always been an arse, but this is something else," Varric added.

"He's hearing things… seeing things… talking to someone who's not there. That's when he's feeling good."

"Where is he?" Hawke asked.

"He took the servants and locked himself inside the study. No one has come out for days."

The door into the study was locked but that certainly wasn't going to stop us as I charged and put my shoulder into it. It hurt like a bastard but the door crashed open. Bartrand was there for a second… then he was gone in a flash. The others had already turned around as footsteps had thundered up the stairs, more of the guards arriving, left wondering where they had come from. I headed outside to join the fray, once again fighting on nothing but instinct. Being at the top of the stairs, we had the advantage, the mages raining spells down on those below, Hawke taking one side of the staircase, myself the others, and we hacked our way forward.

In the middle of it all was Bartrand, wielding a pair of blades. Once I'd cleared a path to him, he met my eyes and charged towards me. I slammed my shield into his face. "Don't kill him, Dragonborn!" I heard Varric yell.

"This ends now!" I growled as Bartrand staggered around.

"No!" he yelled in reply, "Let me talk to him!"

I growled again but did as he requested, striding forward and putting a fist into his face, putting him on his back, resting a foot on his chest. "Move, and I will kill you regardless."

He barely seemed to realise his predicament. "I can't… I can't… hear it anymore. I just need to hear the song again… just for a minute…" His eyes then went wild, and he fought like crazy to move. I glanced to see the others approaching, a pile of dead on the stairs and ground. I pressed down into his chest to keep him still. "Stop saying that!" he roared, his eyes furious and I thought he was about to try and bite my boot. "I know I shouldn't have sold the idol to that woman? It was a mistake!" He calmed down immediately. "A mistake…" he whispered.

"Woman? What woman?" Hawke wondered.

"Later," Varric stated. He placed a hand on my forearm. "Let him up, Uhtred. Let me talk to him."

Doing as he asked, I stepped back but I kept a tight grip on my sword. If Bartrand so much as show an intent to attack, he was a dead man. Varric hauled his brother up by the collar, shaking him. "Get a hold of yourself, man! Do you even know where you are? Do you know what you've done?"

He blinked rapidly, looking around for a moment, before his eyes returned to his brother. "Varric! You'll help me, won't you, little brother? Help me find it again? You were always the good one…"

Varric slapped him. No-one would have blamed him. "Help you? Bartrand, you left me to die! You left all your men to die! And for what? Some trinket?" Varric turned away, making a disgusted noise, as he gestured around at the chaos we'd found. "Look at yourself! Look at what you've done to the men and women who served you! Where's your nobility, Brother? Where's your dwarven honour?"

"Anders, is there anything you can do to help him?" Hawke wondered.

"This doesn't feel natural. If he wasn't a dwarf, I'd think a demon did this. His mind has been… poisoned by something powerful." Still, Anders stepped forward and tried some sort of spell, perhaps to help clear his mind. Bartrand passed out as he was doing it, looking like his body was finally relaxing. Anders worked hard for a few minutes, noticing him sweat from the exertion. He finally had to stop and step back, exhausted. "That's all I can do. It won't last." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Varric."

We waited for Bartrand to wake up, which he did a few minutes later. Blinking rapidly, he looked confused at the fact we were all standing there. Varric offered a hand. "Varric?"

It was his voice again. That of Bartrand. Varric noticed it immediately, hugging his brother tightly. "I'm here," he replied softly.

Bartrand shut his eyes, no doubt a thousand memories now flooding his mind. "Varric, what have I done?"

Varric's voice was rough, keeping everything in check. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Bartrand let him go, gently pushing him back. "You have to do something for me, Varric. You have to make it stop. Don't let me… don't let House Tethras fall like this. I know… I don't deserve it. But please, Varric… don't leave me like this. Make it stop."

"Enough with the speeches! I'll get you to a healer, and you'll be fine."

I heard the hope in his voice, this his big brother would be fine. I wasn't convinced. I was perhaps the only one who thought to put him out of his misery. "Are we sure about this?" I asked.

"He's my brother, Uhtred. I can't kill him. And I can't… sit by and watch someone else do it either."

"Anders?" I asked.

"Magic can't do it, Uhtred. Maybe there is a healer who can help. I just don't know. This is like nothing I've seen before."

I tapped Varric on the shoulder, showing him I sheathed my sword. He knew that I was after vengeance coming into that house. But it wasn't my choice. "Thank you," he stated quietly.

With his mind clear, Bartrand could understand what we told him. We would summon a healer to come collect him and hopefully they would be able to help. Part of me wanted to see what he'd been doing in the study, as I'd been so focused on Bartrand, I hadn't seen. I was warned not to go look, so we beat feet out of the mansion, not wanting to stay any longer.

Varric was depressed as we headed through Hightown, though the prospect of a drink at the Hanged Man perked him up. He admitted that, apart from a healer, he wasn't sure what to do about his brother. We stayed at the tavern until the owner kicked us all out. By that time, we were all well and truly plastered but our moods had improved significantly over the course of time. Varric thanked us all for our help, pulling me to the side, stating he knew that I wanted to kill him, thankful that I'd seen reason. I didn't say much in return, simply stating I would keep an eye on things. Varric nodded in understanding at the subtle warning.

His brother would not have a second chance if I was pushed next time.

* * *

"I still can't believe Mother goes to visit Gamlen after what he did to our family," Bethany grumbled.

"True, but he is family, and despite everything, it is clear she still has love in her heart from him, still wants the best for him. She's doing her best to get him away from his vices."

"He's a deadbeat and a drunk. She'd be better off just…" She trailed off, I guess embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"Would her doing that make it any better? Would her doing that make her any better than him?"

She remained silent before leaning over the lounge to kiss my cheek. "No, it wouldn't."

"Exactly. If you wish to live by a moral code, then you have to live by it consistently. You cannot pick and choose your moments. Your mother wishes to do good, and that includes looking after your deadbeat, drunk uncle. He probably suffers immense guilt himself and is no doubt relieved that the family he has left hasn't abandoned him."

"When did the Dragonborn get so wise?"

"Oh, I'm as thick as two planks most of the time, but I have my moments of wisdom before I turn into a drooling idiot soon afterwards."

"We are still going around for afternoon tea?"

"Aye. I'm still full from lunch, and exhausted from what we did after. Let's give it another hour."

"Exhausted? The Uhtred I remember…"

"This Uhtred is carrying a few aches, pains and wounds at the moment."

"Hmmm, I guess you are getting old." I definitely glared at her then. All she did was giggle. "Don't worry, your hair is still blonde, as is your beard, as is that hair on your chest. Haven't found any grey hairs yet. Not too many wrinkles either."

I scoffed but remained silent, no surprise she cuddled into me soon afterwards, believing she'd made me mad. I kissed the top of her hear in reassurance, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled closer to me still. It was amazing how we could sit there for what felt like hours, simply relaxing by the fire, perhaps reading a book, but often just with our thoughts, conversing occasionally but we didn't need to fill the silence with empty words.

Hearing the bells of the chantry strike two, we headed upstairs to change into something to wear outside, letting Gawen know we would return later, before we headed out into Hightown. We stopped by the marketplace first to pick up one or two things. Hawke was expecting us, so the door was unlocked as always, heading inside, finding her busy at work at her desk in the study. "Afternoon," we called.

"Afternoon, guys. You well?"

"Aye. We grabbed a couple of things for this afternoon. Your mother home?"

"No, she's not back from visiting Gamlen. She's running a bit late but maybe they have things to discuss."

Bethany walked off to place what we'd bought in the pantry as I took a seat opposite Hawke. "Anything interesting?"

"Maker, no, Uhtred. Doing the monthly finances. Lucky I've always had a good head for figures." She looked up as Bethany walked in. "Good thing someone does, eh?"

"I'm talented in other ways, Marian." She said it in such a tone, I'm fairly sure I started to blush. "These hands can do marvellous things in certain respects." Definitely blushing, though it was obviously a double entendre. Still, it made Hawke appear rather embarrassed as well. "I thought mother would be back by lunchtime, though."

Hawke shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've heard mention of a possible suitor. Mother has been alone for a few years now. There's still life in her yet so even I've suggested she could meet an older bachelor. I think she's slowly come around to the idea." A sly grin then formed. "Or you can trade in Bethany for an older model, Uhtred. There's more years on the clock but it's still a comfortable ride."

I burst into laughter, I couldn't help it. "Marian!" Bethany cried.

"Thanks for the offer, Hawke. Yes, your mother is lovely but that is an age gap I don't want to bridge. I'm delighted with the younger version."

"Hmmm. Maybe one of our friends then?"

There was a knock at the door, one of her servants opening it, with Gamlen appearing a few seconds later. "Uncle?" Hawke asked as he came striding in.

"Afternoon, Hawke. I was growing a bit worried, so I thought I'd drop by. Where's your mother? Is she feeling all right?"

Hawke looked confused by the question. "Well, sure, she's all right. Why are you here?"

"Your mother didn't show up for her weekly visit. Is she ill? She is here, isn't she?"

"I haven't seen her all day," Hawke replied.

"Where could she be?"

"Well, I've heard rumours that she may have a suitor. Maybe she's gone to visit him instead. I'll be honest, I don't keep up with all her coming and going. She's old enough to live her own life."

"But Leandra has never mentioned a suitor to me."

One of the servants was listening to the conversation and stepped forward. "My lady, your mother did receive a bouquet of flowers this morning. Perhaps that will contain a message that will state who this mystery suitor is."

"Flowers? What flowers?" Hawke asked.

"There was a knock at the door this morning. A lovely bouquet of white lilies addressed to your mother."

Hawke and I shared a look. Her eyes widened. "White lilies?" she whispered.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked myself.

There was silence, a dreadful silence, searching my memories for why that sounded familiar, and also like a punch in the gut, when Gamlen asked, "Well, don't leave me hanging here. What is it?"

Hawke shot up out of her seat. For the first time I could remember, she was terrified. "The serial killer?" Her chair flew back as she rushed out of the room, all of us following her upstairs.

"A what?" Gamlen asked.

"There's a killer in Kirkwall who sends his victims white lilies before he takes them. He's murdered several women already."

Hawke entered her mother's room, returning seconds later holding the lilies. There was no note attached. "Have you been here all day?" I wondered.

"No, I wasn't here most of the morning. I was out running errands."

Gamlen shook his head, either not concerned or, more than likely, concerned but trying not to worry. "No, she'll be fine. We're just… over-reacting." He trailed off, then nodded to himself. "Yes, that's it. Maybe she just took a different path to my home. I could've just missed her. I'll head back to Lowtown, I'm sure I'll pass her heading back here because I'm not home."

Gamlen rushed down the stairs and out of the house. Hawke held the lilies in her hand, throwing them onto a nearby table. Bethany hugged into my side, beside herself with worry. "Uhtred, do me a favour," Hawke stated, "Go grab everyone, and I mean everyone. Now, if you can. Please."

"Sure. Anders?"

"No… No… Who was that man we confronted… DuPuis, that's it! He said he was going to Darktown. So we'll go find him and collect Anders on the way." I could see her hands trembling with worry. "I'm sure Mother is fine, but I just want to be sure. Once everyone is here, we'll sweep Lowtown ourselves, just to make sure Mother hasn't just gotten herself lost or something, then we'll head to Darktown."

Leaving Bethany with her sister, I practically sprinted around Hightown, collecting Isabela, Fenris and Varric, before heading to the alienage to grab Merrill as well. I even headed to the guard barracks to inform Aveline of our concerns. She immediately sent out a patrol to look for Leandra as well. When asking what we would do, I suggested Hawke and I would do what we do best. She wished us luck and hoped all would be okay.

I arrived back at Hawke's with barely a chance to sit down before we headed back out, straight to Lowtown. We fanned out and must have checked every street, square, alley and thoroughfare. We asked the locals if anyone had seen her after giving a brief description. But there was no sign of her at all. Hawke and Bethany tried to remain calm but they were obviously besides themselves with worry.

We headed straight for Darktown. As soon as we told Anders the situation, he dropped everything, grabbed his staff, and helped lead the way. He hadn't communicated with DuPuis since that fateful meeting, but since he was a blood mage, and had proven willing to take risks, Anders had kept tabs on him for us.

DuPuis wasn't surprised to see us. He expressed surprise that the killer had possibly struck again, and as soon as we told him it was Leandra, he was more than willing to help us. Then he had more bad news to share. "Remember Alessa, the woman you rescued? Just as I predicted, he took her not long after you found us."

"What, but the guard…" Hawke started to ask.

"It was assumed she was safe, so the protection detail was withdrawn. They can't place guards permanently. But because of her, I do have a way of being able to track your mother. I have enough of her blood for one ritual. I used it, I can track them both."

"Why the hell haven't you tracked him down already?" I asked harshly, surprising myself that I'd agree to blood magic, but it was simply because I cared for Bethany, and therefore I cared for Leandra.

"Because I lost the power I did have to confront him when you broke into my house," he retorted. "Look, if I do this now, we can find your mother straight away. And with all of you, he'll be no match for us."

"Do it," Hawke stated adamantly, glaring at each and every single one of us, daring us to disagree with her decision. Even Fenris remained quiet, and I knew he killed blood mages for fun. I'm not exactly sure what the ritual entailed. Bit of blood, a few words of a spell, a bright light. Without a word after he regained his feet, he led us out of Darktown.

We ended up in the foundry district and I wasn't the only one to remember we'd been there before. It seemed to be a popular place for murderers, blood mages, and others who liked to cause misery. Walking inside, we were not set up by demons immediately, but I didn't expect that to last long. The foundry was quiet, left wondering if it was abandoned. As we wanted deeper inside, Varric wasn't the only one to start questioning if DuPuis hasn't been there before. He seemed overly confident, despite the blood magic.

"The is where you found the human remains all those years ago. We should've known there was something else here," Fernis stated.

"Okay, spread out, see if you can find anything," Hawke ordered. I could see she was trying to keep calm, but it was obviously a well-crafted front.

It didn't take long to find the first bloodstains, DuPuis stating he could sense Alessa was near. The trail of blood led to a trapdoor. As the wood had not weathered as much as the rest, I assumed it had been covered by barrels or crates, and they had only recently been removed. Opening the door, I looked down and checked for traps or any enemies before descending quickly, Hawke following right behind with Bethany.

Now we found demons and their accompanying monsters. The rage demon was dealt with first, blasts of cost and frost from the mages and my Thu'um, before moving on to deal with the horde of shades. Hawke fought with a ferocity I rarely saw while Bethany was summoning all her willpower as she slammed spell after spell into the enemy.

Finding the body of Alessa nearby, and she'd only recently been killed from appearance, there was a renewed urgency that gripped the Hawke sisters. As we walked deeper into the lair, we found a sign that confirmed our worst fears, Hawke bending down to pick up something silver. "Mother's locket," she whispered.

"That isn't a good sign," Anders murmured.

Bethany was trying to remain strong, but I heard the catch of breath. I suggested we move quickly, a suggestion everyone agreed with. Walking into what looked like someone's sitting room or bedroom, we were attacked by more demons before we had the chance to look around. In addition to those monsters were even more undead. I left the mages to take care of the demons as I hunted undead, Hawke and I teaming up to cut them down quickly. The arrival of a fire demon may have been a concern had we fewer numbers, and when abominations flooded forward, I wondered if this killer had recruited mages to help him.

When they were all dead, we took a moment to look around. Above the mock fireplace was a portrait, and if I didn't know any better, it looked similar to Leandra. That left even more questions about why, but Hawke didn't really care, almost growling to herself as she turned and walked away. I fell in alongside her. As we walked, I heard comments about what others had seen there. None of it sounded good, and left me wondering what this killer was trying to achieve.

Walking down a long series of tunnels, perhaps long abandoned mines, we finally entered what looked like the killer's lair. As I felt our companions fan out behind us, Hawke walked towards the gentleman ahead of us. Definitely a mage. An absolute lunatic. There was a figure sat in a chair, facing away from us. I wondered if that was Leandra. As the head was slumped forward, I couldn't see, and it didn't even appear she or it was alive.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her."

"I will ask only this once. Where is she?" Hawke demanded, her voice so rough, I knew she was on the verge of exploding in an anger I'd barely seen, or butchering him while tears flowed.

He moved his eyes around our group. I knew we were going to get a little speech. I gestured for Varric to just put a bolt in him, but he noticed. "I wouldn't try if you want to know…" I gestured again, hearing Varric store his crossbow. "The truth is, though, is that you will never understand my purpose. Hawke, your mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something… greater."

"What in oblivion are you talking about?" I asked.

DuPuis stepped forward between us. "His name is Quentin and he is a practicing necromancer. He's been experimenting for years."

"My experiments are complete, Gascard. All I've worked towards. I am triumphant." Quentin offered his hand, gesturing to his side. "And if you stand by my side, I will offer you all my secrets."

My sword was at DuPuis's neck within a second, and I heard Varric ready his crossbow behind me. "Move, mage, and you will lose your head." He was smart enough to meet my eyes and nod, raising his hands and stepping back. Pointing my sword at Quentin, Hawke asked one simple question. "Where is my mother? No more games."

The bastard smirked at us. "I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived." He was also smart enough to stay out of striking range. "Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?" I desperately wanted to reply with my Thu'um, but stayed silent. I had a feeling he knew who I was anyway. Most people did. "Love."

"Love?" Hawke exclaimed, surprised he knew what that was.

"Let's just kill him and find mother," Bethany hissed. I raised a hand, as that feeling was now fairly certain.

"Who do you love?" Hawke wondered.

"I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers… And, at last, her face… Oh, this beautiful face." I could hear his tone. There was no doubt he was crazy, completely bat-shit insane. But there was grief and turmoil there. It explained his descent into madness. A very small part of me understood, though I'd never admit it to anyone. Even Bethany would understand to a point. "I've searched far and wide to find you again, beloved," he stated, as the woman sitting down rose to her feet, "And no force on this land shall part us again."

When she turned to face us, Hawke and Bethany released a cry that sent a shiver down my spine. I was simply angered beyond belief. Yes, it was the face of Leandra, but the eyes were all wrong, as was the hair and the body. I could see the stitching; it was now evident. Distracted as we were, I missed Quentin summoning his monsters.

As the others dealt with the demons and the rest, Hawke and I went straight for Quentin, spells flying by us as Bethany roared with anger, unleashing her full power. All I knew is that he was human and could bleed. I took more than one hit from his spells, feeling burns along my arms and legs. But I had my own gifts, waiting until the right moment, releasing the full power of my Thu'um, sending his body rolling end over end, smacking into a wall. Even over all the noise behind me, I heard the crack of something inside him. Perhaps his back, maybe his skull, but he didn't get up. Having done what I needed, I left Hawke to give him the coup de grâce. If she had wanted to hack the bastard to death, I don't think anyone would have stopped her. I turned to help the rest, but without Quentin, they were mopped up relatively easily.

As I was leaning over the body of Quentin, checking for any information he might have, such as a list of women he may have kidnapped, or how he'd actually done it, I turned in time to see Hawke approach her mother, the body collapsing into her arms as she fell to the ground, Bethany immediately by her side.

"His magic was the only thing keeping her alive. I'm sorry," Gascard stated quietly.

"I knew you would come," Leandra said.

"We'll get help," Hawke suggested, though you could hear her tone. She knew. She knew…

"That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now… I'm free." Leandra looked in my direction, a surprise, beckoning me forward. Crouching down on a knee, I grabbed her hand, surprised she could feel it. "Do me this favour, Uhtred Dragonborn. Care for my daughters. Marian is strong as is Bethany, but I will soon be gone. I don't want them to feel they are alone. Protect them as I know you can."

"I give you my word."

"Good. Now, Mary, Bethany, I go to a better place. I get to see your father and my son again. My daughters have become strong. And they have a good man by their side. I can rest in peace knowing you are safe together. I love you both. You've always made me so proud."

Leandra breathed for a few minutes longer, but there were no further words, Hawke simply holding her until she passed. Bethany wiped her cheeks as Hawke used her fingers to close her eyes. Bethany stood up and collapsed into sobs in my arms, tightening my grip as her legs felt as if they were almost going to give way. It was simply too much for her.

Hawke turned to DuPuis, grabbing him by the collar, putting a dagger to his throat. "You knew him," she growled, hearing the thousand emotions bubbling under the surface in her voice, "You knew what he was up to. I can't claim you were responsible but you damn well could have put an end to all this before." DuPuis looked ready to retort but seemed to know when to remain silent. "So you will do this, DuPuis, or so help me, I will ruin you completely. Leave Kirkwall. Gather your things and leave Kirkwall tonight. I don't care where you end up but if I find you within these city walls again, not even the Maker himself will stop me."

DuPuis stood silent for a couple of minutes, simply meeting her eyes, before he nodded and disappeared into the night. We never saw him again.

There was nothing we could do for Leandra now, but we couldn't leave her body there. Handing Bethany off to her sister, I gently picked up Leandra and began to carry her back. We sent Isabela ahead to find the guard, as they would want to know what happened. By the time we made it out of the tunnels, into Darktown and then up into Lowtown, Aveline had already arrived. A stretcher had been provided, and I helped lie Leandra down, Aveline letting us know that she would be sent to the morgue before her body was prepared for burial.

No-one knew what to do afterwards. With words of condolence, the rest disappeared into the night until there was only Bethany and I, Hawke and Isabela. Slowly we trudged back into Hightown, where we had to split up to go home. Bethany was inconsolable in my arms, and this proved the difference in the cities, as Hawke's face was blank, a silent fury within. I dreaded whoever tried to take her on next.

The day of the funeral was one of the hardest days of my life. Bethany had been a mess the entire time. I dared not leave the house as she needed me the entire time. She sobbed as she put on her black dress, having to reapply her make up three times before we headed out. It was a solemn affair, Bethany in floods of tears, Hawke finally breaking, if only slightly.

It was the wake where things fell apart further. Gamlen got drunk and tried to blame Hawke for what happened. She was taking all the blame herself, but she didn't need to hear that from him. The only thing that stopped me knocking him out was Hawke herself, grabbing my fist, stating it wasn't his fault either. He was as heartbroken as everyone else, that I shouldn't take anything he said personally.

Bethany and I stayed with Hawke for a few days, each sister as lost as the other. The house was almost unbearably silent at times. Bethany would break down into tears often, little things setting her off. Hawke was far more stoic but I walked into her study to see her wiping away tears more than once. What we needed was something to keep our minds occupied, so they thought less about the tragedy that had taken over their lives.

Be careful what you wish for is what they generally say.


	30. Shattered

The Bethany that had returned so brightly after our own tragedy, that had lit up my life once again, disappeared almost as quickly as she had reappeared. Our own tragedy had been tough, but losing her mother was simply too much for her. To describe her as inconsolable was an understatement. She needed me as much as she didn't need me. She needed Hawke as well, but Hawke was dealing with the grief in her own way.

At least Bethany got out of bed, but she refused to leave the house again, now wrapped up in a thick blanket on the couch by the fire. I would sit with her in silence, and I could see she appreciated it, but there was simply nothing I could say that consoled her. Again, it was going to be in her own time before she felt okay again.

It must have been a couple of weeks later when I rolled over in my bed to hug Bethany as I woke up, instead my arm flopping onto a cold part of the bed. I sat up with a start, wondering where she'd gone. Putting on a robe, I headed downstairs to see if she'd headed down for breakfast. Gawen had seen no sign of her either. I searched the house for her, but it wasn't that large, and I doubt she'd be playing games. It was only when I entered the study that I found a note on my desk.

_Dearest Uhtred,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you in this way but it's the only way I know I can leave without having to say it to your face and watching your heart break in front of me. But I cannot remain in Kirkwall any longer. There are just far too many memories that I wish to forget. The fact I'm a Grey Warden now. The fact we lost our child. The fact I lost my mother. And I simply dread of what will happen to me, to you, or to us next._

_I have been thinking long and hard, and I'll admit doing it since we suffered our loss. I may not want to admit it but I am a Grey Warden. I have their blood and I think it's time I simply do what I must. So I leave to go join the Wardens now. It's not the right thing to do by you, by us. It's the only thing I can think of doing now to save myself._

_I am sorry for leaving this way and I wish I had the courage to speak to you, but I know if I did, I would feel compelled to stay. That is no fault on your part, it is because I love you that I would. I know I love you writing this letter. I will love you as I walk away. And I will still love you when I disappear._

_But life is not a fairy tale, Uhtred. I have learned there are no happy endings. There is only pain, and grief, and sorrow. I felt like it was time to make a decision. I do not make this lightly. I am in tears as I write this. But I have to make this decision for me, to protect my heart and mind. I simply cannot afford to experience more heartache and pain. I am broken as it is. I can't endure it any further._

_Please give the accompanying letter to my sister so she can also understand why I have taken this decision. I did not wish to leave like this but it was the only way._

_Please don't come trying to find me. I know you will want to. I know you will want to convince me to return. If you do, I know I would give in. But then I know I will grow to resent you, even hate you, for making me stay there. I don't want to feel that way. I want to cherish the memories we have shared. They will help me endure whatever I am to face as a Grey Warden._

_Goodbye, Uhtred. I love you._

_Bethany_

I lowered the letter to the desk, my hands shaking as I did, before I put them to my face, running them down as I blinked rapidly. Gawen wandered in and I could see from his own face that he knew what happened. "I'm sorry, lord. I never heard…"

"She slept early last night. I guess she planned it all," I muttered.

"Will you follow?"

"I will dress and take the other letter to Hawke." Sighing, I added, "I don't know. She's told me not to. That if I do, she'll hate me for it. I don't want her to hate me."

I dragged myself out of the chair and somehow managed to climb the stairs, walking into the bedroom. Checking the wardrobes, Bethany had obviously packed lightly. I can only assume she'd done some legwork, perhaps to find out where the nearest Wardens were. I dressed myself though cared nothing for my appearance, heading downstairs and out the door, straight towards Hawke's mansion.

Walking inside, she was already at work at her desk. She took one look at me when I walked in and was immediately up, walking towards me. "What's wrong?" she asked, rather concerned. I simply handed over the letter addressed to her without a word. She tore it open and started to read. Her face fell and it was one hit to the heart too many. She fell into my arms, wrapping them tightly around me, her head resting against my chest as she finally released the many tears I knew she'd been keeping hidden from everyone else.

"We should find her," she sobbed quietly.

"No… no… Let her go… She's right. Kirkwall has broken her. Broken us. Broken everyone. She needs to go, find peace, heal herself, find some meaning for it all."

"But the Wardens? There is only death."

I sighed. "Maybe that is what she wants. But she is right. She now has their blood. It's always been a fact. Since the Joining, she has been a Warden. Maybe I was living in a delusion, that we could live happily ever after. It is clear that is not what the Nine nor the Maker have in store for me."

"So we're both alone?" she whispered.

"You have Isabela…"

Hawke scoffed at that. "You think Isabela is that sort of companion? We've been together longer than you've been with Bethany and still won't move in with me." I heard the tone. She was definitely upset by it. Letting me go, she walked over to the fireplace, and I thought was read to throw it in the fire. Instead, she placed it on the mantelpiece. "First Carver, then my mother, now my sister." She looked at me. "I guess the Maker has plans for me as well, Uhtred. Ever since we left Lothering, all we've suffered is loss."

We did head out into Kirkwall, heading to the docks. If Bethany was going to leave, I assumed she would have gone by boat. Talking to the harbourmaster, we asked about any ships heading out. "Aye, there have been three this morning. One going to Val Royeaux. One to Antiva. And one to Amaranthine."

"Maker, she could be on any of them," Hawke stated.

"I have passenger manifests. Who are you looking for?"

"Bethany Hawke."

He looked over the paperwork he had, eventually finding her name. "Here she is. Bethany Hawke. Third class cabin. Hmmm, only purchased passage this morning. Val Royeaux." He looked up. "I'm assuming this was a last minute decision?"

"Aye, it was," I stated quietly.

"Well, you could travel to Val Royeaux overland, but it'll take a lot longer than the ship. The ship will probably be heading back by the time you arrive."

"No, it's fine. We simply wanted to know. Thank you."

Our walk back to Hightown was slow, both of us feeling a little lost, and rather depressed. "She must be joining the Orlesian Wardens," she explained, "Stroud was from Orlais. I know they have a base somewhere in the region."

"I just had no idea she was planning on it."

"It may have been a snap decision, Uhtred. Has she given any indication?"

"None whatsoever. Before your mother, our relationship was almost like it was before. We were enjoying our lives together, having fun once again. She was happy. Or I thought she was…"

"Losing Mother…. It was just too much, Uhtred." She sighed again. "I guess I can be grateful that although she left, she's still alive. Hopefully she'll write a letter once she arrives wherever she's going." Back in Hightown, I was just about to bid her farewell when she said, "Uhtred, do you want to move in with me instead?"

"What?"

"You have that big mansion with only you in it. I have the same thing. Seems rather pointless having two big places. Bring your servants, I know they're loyal to you. But… Well, it would help both of us not be lonely. And there's a couple of spare rooms."

"Let me think about it. This all just happened."

"Of course, but give it some serious thought. And you don't have to worry about anything untoward. Don't like men, remember?" I couldn't help chuckle. "But you're a friend, and well, friends help each other out, don't they?"

"They do. Thanks, Hawke. I'll let you know."

I didn't have to think about it long. I sat down with Gawen and the other servants, letting them know I was going to move in with Hawke. Immediately worried about their future prospects, when I told them that they would be joining me, the three others couldn't help themselves by giving me a group hug. Gawen was more reserved, though overcome that he would be joining me. He deserved my loyalty as he had been just as loyal in return.

Moving out felt like a blessing. I'd look around and see plenty of good memories, but enough bad ones that, without Bethany around, I was only going to feel worse the longer I stayed. I didn't take much with me, only my clothes, armour and weapons, a few books, and one or two small mementos I'd gathered during my time in Kirkwall. I put the house up for sale, figuring someone would be interested in buying it rather quickly.

Hawke was delighted to have me as a roommate, making me feel right at home right away, as well as her servants. We had far too many for just the two of us, but she knew why I'd brought mine along, so though they were kept busy, we certainly didn't bother them if they had nothing to do and wanted to rest.

I realised one thing living with Hawke rather quickly. Isabela may have visited occasionally but she rarely stayed the night. And I mean rarely. I'd hear the pair of them giggle next door, and certain other noises which came with them being a couple, but I'd always hear the door shut later. It was none of my business, but I thought I'd ask Hawke about it one night after Isabela had left, hearing her downstairs. She was sat alone by the fire, looking rather lonely. I poured us each a glass of brandy, handing her one before I sat beside her on the lounge.

"So… No company tonight?"

I was surprised when she made a slightly disgusted noise. "I sometimes wonder why I tolerate it, Uhtred."

"Well, why do you?"

"I love her, or at least, I believe I do. I think she loves me, but I'm just not sure anymore." She gulped down the brandy, handing me the glass back, giving it a wiggle suggesting she wanted a refill. After doing that, she took only a sip. "I sometimes wonder why I bother… I'm sure I can find someone who will want to be with me all the time, want to spend the night so we could at least wake up together, share breakfast before deciding on how to spend the day…" I noticed her wipe her cheeks, so shuffled over and wrapped an arm around her. "Shit… At least I could understand why Bethany fell in love with you."

"Thanks, I think."

"I might not be attracted but I can see the type of man you are, Uhtred. Loyal. Honourable. Courageous. A moral code that any warrior can understand. I don't want much from my partner but I'd like… to know I'm loved. Coming over for a few hours of sex then heading out makes me feel… cheap. No, worse than that. I feel like a whore, but at least they get paid in the end."

"I don't want to suggest it, Hawke, but if it's making you miserable…"

"Trust me, I've given it some thought. I'm not sure how she'll react if I were to. Would she even care? Or will I break her heart? I just don't know. I've tried talking to her seriously but she just can't be, and it's frustrating." She surprised me by curling up and leaning into my side. I filled her glass as she sighed a couple of times. "Guess we might end up rather lonely…"

"You know, Hawke, I like living here with you because it's refreshing living with a woman who is not attracted to me. So we can be like this and I don't expect anything except your friendship. We can talk about anything and feel comfortable."

"How are you coping without Bethany?"

"Going to bed is lonely. I don't like waking up alone."

"And I guess the sex too?"

"You really want to know?"

"You've heard us talk about it often enough."

"Yes, I definitely miss that. Bethany was… she was a great partner, in more ways than one. And our physical relationship was fantastic. No complaints there." I sipped my drink. "Gods, I really do miss her though. I know why she left. I think she was ready to go after we lost the child. It broke her. She tried to mend herself as best she could, but I have a feeling it was a façade, trying to will herself back to normal. The loss of your mother broke whatever she'd rebuilt."

"Feel ready to try again?"

"I'm ready, but I won't bother for the moment. Losing Leliana was bad enough. Never thought I'd get over that. Then I meet your sister, and I fell for her. I mean, badly. But it's why I took my time. I was still scarred. I fell in love with her though. We were going to have a child. Then… well…. Here I am now, life pretty much fallen apart."

We both fell silent, and soon enough the bottle we'd been drinking was empty. Hawke was rather drunk. I had quite the buzz going, but I just felt depressed, so probably hadn't been great company. Feeling she'd gone rather still against me, I'd checked to see she was asleep, no surprise that she was considering she probably drank a lot more than me. I somehow managed to pick her up, staggering badly as I hauled her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I dumped her on the bed and managed to get her covers over her. She was snoring by the time I walked out the door.

Heading to my own room, I kicked off my boots, undressed, sliding under the covers, finding it difficult to fall asleep. Just like most nights since she'd left.

* * *

"Come on, Hawke. Can't keep the viscount waiting!"

"Just looking for my necklace. Hold on a minute." She finally appeared a couple of minutes later, looking fed up already. "And we haven't even spoke to the viscount yet," she muttered.

Grabbing our swords and shields resting by the front door, we headed out into Hightown and for Viscounts Keep. Resting high up in the hills, it was only exceeded in height and prestige by the chantry to the east of it. The usual crowds were flooding in and out of the Keep, most moving out of the way as Hawke and I walked by. Considering our personal lives, neither of us looked happy nowadays. I know I was a grumpy bastard but Hawke was rarely in a better mood. Since our discussion, I had noticed Isabela visiting even less often than before. I hadn't asked if Hawke had finally said something but I had a feeling words might have been shared.

Viscount Dumar was talking to the seneschal, Hawke and I just walking in as the viscount had his back to us. He seemed to be in the middle of a rant, catching the end of him complaining about the Qunari again. It wasn't a real surprise, Hawke and I assuming that is why we had been summoned. "They must also infect what I hold personal," he finished.

He finally turned around, noticing Hawke and I. "You summoned us," Hawke stated.

"I did. Those blasted Qunari are at it again, though this time it hits closer to home than I want. It is my son, Seamus. The life you saved, he would now squander by converting to the Qun. He has left for the Qunari compound. Please, both of you. Convince Seamus to come home."

I wasn't convinced at all. He was his own man now. His father certainly couldn't tell him what he could or could not do. Sure, kick him out of home if he wanted, but that would speak volumes about him, not his son. Hawke made the same point I was thinking.

Dumar sighed. "I want to let him find his way, but in my position…" Ah, so it wasn't personal, it was politics. And this is why I hate politics. Hated it in Skyrim. Hated it in Denerim. Hate in now in Kirkwall. Hawke, as fed up as she was, already looked close enough to walking out. "You know, he's taken a great deal of inspiration from you, Hawke. And he knows all about you from what was written in regards to the Blight, Dragonborn. I want to allow his idealism, but not blindly. At best, my opponents will claim my office is now in Qunari hands. At worst… I have my son."

Hawke suggested surprise that the Qunari would have accepted him, almost sceptical of the entire story. I told them both that anyone was accepted into the Qun. "Seamus would be considered _viddathari_, a convert to the Qun. Human. Elf. Even dwarven if they were interested. If they were serious, they would be accepted."

"How do you know so much of the Qunari?" Dumar asked, and I could hear a slight accusation in his tone.

"During my time of the Fifth Blight, a Qunari was part of our small squad. We spent months in the trenches together and we spoke often about his beliefs. I picked up certain things, particularly terms and labels they used. That one stuck out."

"Not so thick after all, Uhtred," Hawke whispered.

"And what's your faith again? I know you do not believe in the Maker or Andraste."

"I believe in the Nine Divines, of which I believe in Talos as my personal deity. The man who became an emperor who became a god." I took the necklace from underneath my armour and showed him the symbol. "Commandment number five, Talos: Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel. Commandment number nine, Akatosh: Serve and obey your emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests. Commandment ten, all: Above all else, be good to one another. I now follow all commandments in regards to Thedas."

"Impressive, Uhtred."

"I could recite all ten commandments right now, Hawke, but we have pressing concerns."

"Right, how do we know Seamus is actually there? Anyone see him leave here and or arrive there?" Hawke wondered.

Dumar snorted, almost in amusement I think. "He made no secret of it. I'm sure he intended it as another one of his 'statements' about closer relations. Your example inspired him, Hawke. I might agree, but now is not the time. These matters are delicate."

"You mean politically dangerous," I retorted.

"The office must remain strong, Serah Dragonborn. Even someone foreign to our shores must understand that." He looked back at Hawke. "All I know is that there is a chance he'll listen to you. And given you both seem to have forged a relationship with the Arishok, I'm hoping you could deal with them directly and… talk him down. Whatever the case, convince my son not to leave his home. We are his people, not the Qunari."

"Fine. We'll do what we can," Hawke stated, though she didn't sound happy or convinced.

Walking out of the Keep, we got to the bottom of the steps before coming to a stop. "Should we even bother?" she asked.

"Well, objectively, he could make our lives rather uncomfortable if he wanted. Neither of us are easily intimidated but… He has the power of the city guard in his hands. Spread a few rumours and the Chantry will come knocking, particularly in regards to me. Hell, even the templars wouldn't mind getting involved if pushed. They know what we've been up to."

"We know the Qunari are here for a reason. Shame the Arishok didn't tell us exactly why. Could have helped him and then they would just go. I actually believe him when he says as soon as it's return that they will sail home."

Figuring it would be an easy trip from Hightown to the compound, neither of us even considered collecting even one or two of our companions. If we could talk the Arishok into handing Seamus over, great. If not, I certainly wasn't going to worry about it. Since it was a nice day, we were also in no rush, chatting away about things, both of us still grumpy, but at least we had something to keep us occupied for a couple of hours.

Things felt markedly different in Lowtown, though. Streets were quiet, very few people about. Those on the streets scampered back to their homes. Hawke and I both slowed as we noticed and slightly tensed up. We were perhaps halfway through Lowtown and the Qunari compound when we rounded a corner and came upon a small crowd of thugs. Didn't bother counting, it didn't matter. Steel glinted in the sunlight from those that were armed.

"It's the Qunari lovers," one of them called.

"Ain't one of them some kind of heathen too?" another asked.

"Well, we got our orders. Kill them!"

About six of them charged. Hawke and I unsheathed and got to work. Bandits, thugs, whatever they were. They died quickly. None of them carried their own shields or wore good armour. A slice, a cut, a stab. The six went down rather quickly. Four more attacked us, roaring as they charged. They probably went down even quicker. Ten dead in only a few minutes. The rest of them stood still, shocked looks on their faces. I faked charging at them, all of them stepping back, so I levelled my sword at the first one I locked eyes with. "Fuck off. Now."

They broke and ran without hesitation. Sheathing our swords, we had a look at the dead. "What a bloody waste," Hawke muttered. "Who do you think sent them?"

"Oh, I've got one or two ideas."

Hawke met my eyes, giving it all of five seconds thought. "Petrice?"

"Only she's ever called me a heathen."

"Good point. Okay, it's something to keep in mind at least."

No doubt our arrival was expected as the two Qunari guards opened the gates as soon as we turned the corner. Walking across the compound, it was strange that our arrival was completely ignored. Approaching the Arishok, he was definitely waiting for us and surprisingly let us talk first.

"We're here for the viscount's son," Hawke stated.

"You are?" I was surprised that he sounded… disappointed. He looked away, shaking his head. "In four years, I have made no threat, and fanatics have lined up to hate us simply because we exist. But despite lies and fear, _bas_ still beg me to let them come to the Qun. They hunger for purpose." He leaned forward, appearing to glare at both at us at once. "The son has made a choice," he stated, his voice uncompromising, "You will not deny him that."

I was ready to just say 'Okay' and walk out.

"Look, Arishok, I agree," Hawke stated, surprised she'd be as honest as that, "But it is the viscount's son who has chosen to convert. His opposition are going to have a field day with this."

The Arishok simply shrugged before asking, "And?"

Again, he had a point. I felt like grabbing Hawke, saying 'Goodbye' and walking out. But I guess Hawke wanted to see the job through. "The enemy of your enemy should be your friend?"

The Arishok snorted. "I don't fear the whole of them together, and it is not my role to reject the free choices of the _viddathari._" He slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "The son responded to his own demand of the Qun. He is neither my slave nor my prisoner!" He was getting angrier, though I didn't expect him to exclaim next, "He's not even here!"

"Oh…" Hawke and I shared a glance, and I'm glad I wasn't the one concerned, left wondering what the hell we were finding ourselves involved in. "He went to his father. Ask the viscount why he would send you and a letter both."

"What?" I asked flatly. "We were not informed of that, Arishok."

I think he enjoyed having information we did not. "They are meeting at the chantry. A last, pointless appeal, I assume."

"Mother Petrice," Hawke and I stated together.

"A suspect in many things, it would seem," the Arishok stated, "If she had threatened someone under my command again, there is only one response."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Hawke stated. I almost snorted in derision at the comment. If Petrice was involved, it was only going to go one way. Badly.

"Her intent is obvious, and the Qun demands is clear." The threat was obvious; I just wasn't sure against who. Petrice herself? The Chantry? All of Kirkwall…? "This is the last insult I intend to suffer. Resolve this, or her hiding place will be reduced to rubble. I will be watching you both."

Hawke and I left immediately, knowing we were in seriously deep shit. But neither of us was exactly worried about the Qunari at the time. I was on the verge of marching to the chantry, hauling Petrice out of whatever she was hiding in, and simply taking her head. It would solve most of my problems. Mentioning that to Hawke, while somewhat agreeable, she suggested we visit Viscount Dumar first and find out if the Arishok was telling the truth.

"Qunari don't lie, Hawke. You should have realised by now."

"I know. I'm just hoping against hope that we haven't been played."

We marched into the Keep, and people leapt out of way. In fact, we probably looked intent on committing murder, so much that two guards stepped in our way. After telling them who we are and why we were visiting, they stepped out of the way and we continued up to the viscount's office. He was surprised to see us and asked about his son.

"Forget about your son, viscount," I stated harshly, taken aback by my tone.

"He wasn't there anyway. He was taken away from the compound by a letter. A letter from you."

I knew something was wrong when he looked surprised and my stomach lurched when he said, "I sent no letter. I would have no need, not with your assistance."

"Shit," Hawke and I muttered together, before she turned to me. "Should have known, Uhtred. We should have known." She looked back at the viscount. "The message was from the Chantry."

He sat down, putting his head in his hands, the weight of the world on his shoulders. "The Chantry is involved? What am I supposed to do now? I can't be seen to move against them."

"You can't. I can," I stated, "Send the heathen to sort out this mess."

"You may not believe, Ser Dragonborn, but I do not believe you heathen."

"You may not, sir, but there are some who do." I took a deep breath. "Very well, we'll find your son. But when this goes wrong, be prepared to batten down the hatches. This could get ugly very quickly. The Qunari are not happy."

"I understand."

Hawke and I walked out, glancing back to see the viscount with his head in his hands again. He looked completely defeated, likely believing his reign was close to ending. Once outside, it was still light and at least a few hours until sunset. Though the letter apparently stated to meet at night, we headed straight to the chantry and investigated for any sign of Seamus or Petrice, but no-one had seen either of them. We could have waited around, but I received dirty looks as usual, so I suggested we retreat for the moment and return later.

We ate dinner early, each of us pacing around the house as we waited for night to arrive. Eventually heading out with the last vestiges of light in the sky, we headed back up towards the chantry, waiting in the courtyard before the stairs leading up to the building itself. "Let me go in first," I stated.

"What?"

"Let me go in first. Give me five minutes, then come in later. If all is well, then good. If it goes wrong, then at least you can back me up."

"I don't like it, Uhtred."

"Come on, Hawke. I've been in plenty of danger. Petrice doesn't scare me."

"But she should, Uhtred. She has the power of the Chantry itself behind her."

"Five minutes, Hawke. No matter what."

She didn't like it but agreed to my demand. I took my time walking up the stairs before approaching the door. Pulling open the heavy door, I stepped inside to an empty and eerily quiet chantry. Keeping my wits about me, I looked around high and low, waiting for perhaps an arrow to be fired in my direction. Approaching the stairs, I walked up and that's when I noticed a young man on his knees, apparently deep in prayer. Walking slowly towards him, I'd barely crouched next to him, about to ask if he was Seamus, when his body collapsed to the floor. I was checking him for wounds, as he was quite clearly dead, when I heard a voice.

"Ah, Dragonborn, look at what you've done." I stood up and walked to the balcony edge to see Petrice flanked by about five others I didn't recognise. None looked to be of the chantry. "To pounce upon the viscount's son, a repentant convert, in the chantry itself? A crime with no excuse. Your Qunari masters will finally answer, and I finally have an excuse to have the heathen dealt with."

"You are insane, Petrice, as you certainly don't deserve the title of 'Mother'. You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer, staining the very cloth you wear. The Qunari aren't the enemy here. People like you are, hiding behind that symbol you wear on your coat."

"The faithful know this has been building for a long time. Where Varnell incited, I reminded, in sermon and prayer. When people learn of this attack, they will rise. Not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority."

"You're an idiot. When people start dying in a war against the Qunari, there's only one person they'll turn against."

"To die untested would be the real crimes. People need the opportunity to defend faith. Starting with you."

Whatever she said to her followers, they broke ranks and charged towards me. I unsheathed and waited for them to come. They charged in no order, filled with religious fervour. What I'd learned is that fanatics don't fight smart. The first one I cut down with my first swing, blood spraying against the man behind. I blocked the third coming from the opposite side as I blocked a swing with my sword.

"Uhtred!" I heard someone call, hearing more shouts as some of those wanting to attack me probably turned to attack Hawke.

I now had four attacking me, slowly backing up so I could have them somewhat lined up in front of me. Then I remembered that my vow to the Greybeards was on hiatus. And, to be honest, I was fed up with all of this. I didn't really want to fight these people, I wanted the tip of my sword at the throat of Petrice. So I Shouted, Unrelenting Force slamming into their unarmoured bodies. The four went flying end over end, no doubt bones snapping and breaking as they did. I leapt over the railing and headed downstairs to help Hawke. She was doing fine by herself, but I put my sword through the back of one, making another one turn around, where I put my sword through his throat before he could even raise his weapon.

There was soon silence as we were surrounded by the dead and dying, both of us covered in blood, sucking in deep breaths as we'd survived another short, sharp fight. "Where's Petrice?" she asked.

"Ran away like a coward as soon as the fighting started."

I wasn't really sure what to do as I sheathed my sword. Hawke looked around at all the dead bodies, muttering 'What a waste' again. Second time she'd said it that day. I knew she could be devout at times, but this type of zealotry must have been making her question her own faith. Innocents were being sent to die by a mad woman.

Movement to our right captured our attention, Petrice appearing with Elthina, walking down the stairs. "Do you see, Your Grace? The heathen attacking the very core of the Chantry! He defiles us every second he is in here."

Elthina looked at me, covered in blood, staring daggers at the woman beside her. "There is death in every corner, young mother. It is as your predicted. All too well."

Eltina approached the pair of us, Hawke stepping closer, holding my forearm to prevent me reaching for a weapon. "Your time will soon be at end, Petrice. Lies and deceit always catch up on those who deceive. Your Maker won't save you this time."

"Don't spout your Qunari filth. This is a hand of the Divine," she spat.

"I have ears, Mother Petrice," Elthina cut in, "The Maker would have me use them."

I looked at her. "Grand Cleric, Viscount Dumer's son lies dead here tonight, killed by someone in your name."

"He lies," Petrice hissed, "He is a heathen. He should be destroyed."

"Quiet, Petrice. How do you answer such a charge?"

"Seamus Dumar was a Qunari convert! He came here to repent and was murdered."

"He was murdered, Your Grace, that fact cannot be denied. But there is a larger crime. He was murdered to set people against the Qunari. People wish Kirkwall to be the setting of a holy war."

"People are leaving us to join them!" she cried.

"And we pray for them like any other," Ethina said softly.

She pointed a finger at me. "He denies the Maker!" she spat, "And so do the Qunari!"

"And you diminish Him, even as you claim His side. Andraste did not volunteer for the flame." She took two steps towards me. "Ser Dragonborn." I nodded. "The young mother has erred in her judgement. A court will decide her fate. The Chantry respects the law, and so must she."

"My sword will remain sheathed for now, grand cleric."

"Thank you." Elthina turned to look at Petrice. I'm not sure how Elthina looked at her, but she simply passed her and walked up the stairs. Petrice turned and took a step towards her.

"Grand Cleric?" Elthina ignored her, climbing the stairs slowly, as if waiting for something. "Grand Cleric?" She turned towards Hawke and I. I may have promised not to use my sword, but that wouldn't stop me laying hands on her. Hawke was still holding my forearm through all this, but before I could even rip my arm from her grip, Petrice cried out as an arrow slammed into her chest.

Collapsing to her knees, Hawke and I spun around to see a lone Qunari in the shadows, stepping forward just enough to see him drawing a bow again. The arrow he fired slammed into the forehead of Petrice and she rolled onto her back. She was dead before hitting the floor.

The Qunari wore a helmet so we could not see his face. "We protect those of the Qun. We do not abandon our own." I simply bowed my head in his direction as he turned and walked towards the entrance. We hadn't even seen him enter. Not bad for a big guy.

"Ser Hawke, if you could fetch Viscount Dumar. A terrible tragedy has befallen us today," Elthina requested before she disappeared into her office, closing the door behind her.

Hawke and I departed immediately. She went to the Keep, I went home. Gawen was waiting for me when I walked in the door, taking one look at me and calling out for hot water and soap. Thanking him, I headed to my bedroom where I took a wash, making sure I'd grabbed a bottle of liquor to drink. I was in bed by the time Hawke returned, hearing Gawen offer the same. I was half-asleep when I heard my door open and the bed beside me depress. I opened my eye as I felt a presence.

"Calm yourself, Uhtred. It's just been a really shit day, and considering my so-called girlfriend won't spend the night, I figured…"

"No worries. Just don't cuddle into me otherwise…" She giggled, at least. "What about the viscount?"

"He knows war is now practically inevitable."

"We'd better prepare for it soon. Kirkwall is going to burn when the Qunari finally launch."

"I know. I'll talk to the others tomorrow and let them know what happened."

"I was thinking of talking to the Arishok, but I'm not sure it will work. He warned us what would happen if one of his own was killed. He isn't one to make idle threats."

"We'll talk more in the morning," she stated with a yawn, "I need sleep. So do you."

"Night."

"Night, Uhtred. Thanks not being awkward."

I couldn't help chuckle. "No problem."

I was thankful she wasn't attracted to men, and I was thankful I knew that. So I managed to sleep beside her that night without a problem. Thing is, I'd had trouble sleeping since Bethany left. Slept like a log that night. I didn't read too much into it. I simply enjoyed the presence of someone next to me again.

* * *

_A/N – No, there will not be a romance here between these two. I am definitely not doing that trope. Hawke likes women, Uhtred is heartbroken and simply likes her as a friend. _

_I have a poll currently open on my profile page. I__f you're interested, take a look and cast a vote. I'll be interested in seeing the results. At the moment, there is a good to firm chance I will be returning certain features seen in 'Enter the Dragonborn', simply because I had a load of fun writing that, and I figured plenty of you enjoyed reading it too. (That story was three times more popular than this, for example.)_


	31. Eruption

_A/N - Fuck it, the story is written so have everything at once. __Everything is explained at the end (of the story, not this chapter.)_

* * *

The first time I knew something was going wrong was when Hawke burst into our house in floods of tears. This was a woman who had rarely done it so publicly, and she was doing what I would call 'ugly crying'. She passed by the door of the sitting room, heading straight towards her bedroom. Gawen walked in second later, a look on his face of 'What was all that about?'

"I'd better find out," I said to the unasked question.

"Would you like a bottle, lord?"

"Aye, she might like a drink too."

"Of course, lord. Give me a moment." He headed over to the drinks cabinet, returning with something that would definitely hit the spot. "That cry was definitely one of heartbreak, lord. I believe this will help the good lady feel better."

"Wonder what's happened now. Probably something to do with Isabela."

"Well, sounds like she needs a friend right now, lord." He paused before asking, "Lord, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you have feelings for the lady?"

I smiled, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "I care for her a great deal, Gawen, but not in that way. She is a good friend, probably my best one of the rest I have now. She is… or was in a relationship with Isabela. I'm not sure about that anymore."

"Apologies, lord. I just thought…"

"I can see why. We are closer than ever, but there are reasons. She has lost her mother. We both lost her sister. We now rely on each other a great deal. But there are no feelings of love. I'm the wrong sex and I'm simply not interested."

"Ah, I understood Isabela…"

"Aye, may have been suggestive. But Hawke shut that down quickly. And I spoke to her afterwards and admitted I would have said no too. Far too awkward and I don't want to ruin what we have. And Isabela definitely doesn't interest me."

I headed upstairs, slowly walking into Hawke's bedroom. She was chest down on her bed, head buried in a pillow. I didn't hear any more crying though there were plenty of sniffles. I placed the bottle and glasses on the bedside table, sitting on the side of the bed, gently rubbing her back. She didn't say anything until I popped the cork of the bottle and started to pour. "Make mine a triple," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Fair enough. Are we getting drunk?"

She turned onto her side, wiping her right cheek. Without answering, she dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it over as I handed her a glass. She shuffled back so she could sit against the headboard. The contents of the letter were infuriating. No wonder Hawke felt betrayed.

_Dear Hawke,_

_I have the relic, and I am gone. I've lost too much over this blighted thing to let it go again. I know it would be noble to return the relic to the Qunari, but that would require a better soul than I possess._

_For what it's worth, I'm sorry I lied to you again._

_Isabela_

"She's responsible," I said softly. She was infuriated. I was enraged. She was the reason why the Qunari were still present. She was the reason why Kirkwall stood on the precipice of war. I sculled the contents of my glass before I shouted and hurled it against the wall. "I'm going to kill her!" I roared. Then I slumped as I realised I shouldn't really be getting angry.

"Guess I'm single now too," Hawke muttered, "Aren't we a great pair… I can't forgive this, Uhtred. Even If she returns. She's not just betrayed me and you, our little group of friends we've built over the years. She's betrayed every citizen of this city. She's even betrayed the Qunari. They would have left four years ago if not for her."

"No information on the letter. Any idea where she could have gone?"

"No. I have no doubt she's had this planned for months. Played me like a sucker."

"Well, guess we all fell for it." I sighed. "If she's gone with the relic, we're screwed. The Qunari will attack now in revenge. They will burn the city down to find her and it, even if we tell them Isabela has fled with the relic, I don't see them stopping. This city has caused them far too much distress."

"What will the Dragonborn do?"

"He's been trying to keep the peace. I have respect for the Qunari. They live their lives how they see fit. Sure, you hear the rumours about what happens in their lands, but quite frankly, the Chantry do the same here. I've read about these Exalted Marches of theirs. I've seen how the elves are treated. And the Arishok was right. The city has gone out of their way to make them feel unwelcome, through nothing more than fear and intolerance."

We ended up sitting next to each other, sitting against the headboard, Hawke sniffing occasionally before she leaned against me, taking my arm to wrap around her. "Thanks for being around lately, Uhtred."

"No worries. Moving here was better than moping around my old house by myself."

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"Prepare for war. I just don't know which side I'm willing to fight for right now."

* * *

Wandering downstairs from my room for breakfast, I walked into the dining room to find Hawke sat down eating at one end, Aveline standing at the other. I stopped as it was obvious the two were in discussion. Aveline did turn around and say 'hello' before turning back to Hawke. "He's sheltering two elven fugitives, Hawke. It cannot stand. He must release them."

"They're converted. He won't do it. And after what happened with Seamus, I'm not going to push him any further. Take a contingent of guards, you go speak with him."

"I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand, Hawke. After what he did to Petrice…"

"Which he had every right to do," I stated, making sure I butted in.

Aveline turned back to me. "You cannot possibly mean that?"

"I bloody well do. Petrice is half the reason why the city is preparing for war, Isabela being the other half. Why the hell are Hawke and I always being dragged into this bullshit?"

"Because you two have stuck your nose into every single problem there is!" she retorted, "Half the matters you involve yourselves in are those of the guards, not a pair of busy bodies that keep themselves busy doing a job that isn't theirs."

I almost said something I would have regretted. Perhaps not immediately, but at a later time. Hawke was fed up with the Qunari situation as a whole. We wanted them gone. If we had the relic, they would have already left and we wouldn't be dealing with situations like this.

"Arrest me, then," I stated.

"What?"

"Arrest me. If you think I've committed crimes against the city of Kirkwall, arrest me."

"I never said that, Uhtred, and you know that." I walked to stand behind Hawke. "Look, I know you two have dealt with the Arishok the most. He doesn't respect the viscount and see me as an extension of his authority, therefore he wants nothing to do with me either." Aveline leaned against the desk, looking as fed up as I have. "My guards have already had to start disrupting gatherings. There is word of rebellion against the viscount and his council, and of riots against the Qunari presence. The city is a tinderbox, and it's just waiting for the spark to light the entire things in flames."

"The templars?" Hawke asked.

"They will defend the Chantry. But I've no promise of any help from them should the worse happen."

"Typical. Bullying mages is one thing. Fighting against hardened warriors is different when they can fight back, generally better, and they'll hit harder," I stated harshly enough that even Hawke was taken aback.

"That's exactly why I want your help in this." I didn't say anything. Hawke ran her hands down her face, before leaning forward, resting her palms against her face. She made a light groaning sound that suggested nothing but frustration. "I know I'm asking a lot," Aveline added softly.

"This is our home, Uhtred," Hawke said quietly.

"I know it is."

"And we have defended it since we arrived."

"True."

"What would we do if the Arishok and his Qunari were to attack?"

"Defend our home, no matter what we think of them. If they attack without any real sort of provocation, they have broken the covenant of peace. However, I think they've been prodded more than once into reacting."

"Do you think he will attack, Uhtred?"

"If he's pushed any further, yes. However, we have made agreements with him before. I believe we have his respect. What did these elves do, Aveline?"

"Murder."

I sighed. "He can't harbour murderers from justice by using the Qun as a shield. He talks about honour, but there is no honour in that. He says that he believes in justice. If he were to live by his word, he would turn them over to face it."

"Then I believe we may have found cause to assist Aveline in regards to her issue. Would you agree with that?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "Hawke, I believe you've just played me like an absolute fiddle, but yes, I would agree."

"Aveline, Uhtred and I will head to see the Arishok this morning and see if this issue is resolved."

"Thank…"

"However," Hawke stated in interruption, "I would suggest that you prepare your guards for any eventuality, which would include our negotiations failing and the Arishok attacking. It might be wise to get in the ear of Knight-Commander Meredith. She claims to treat the mages awfully in protection of the city. Time for her to live by those words."

"If the viscount won't do it, I'll do it myself. Thank you, both of you. I know I ask a lot."

"I would say don't mention it, but… Go on, we'll finish breakfast then prepare for Maker only knows what."

As Aveline departed, I took the seat nearest Hawke, Gawen having waited for her to leave before he brought in a tray for me to eat. While she ate, Hawke looked… tense. She knew what her agreement possibly meant. She looked at me then gestured with her eyes at Gawen. I nodded and turned around. "Gawen, did you hear everything?"

"Yes, lord."

"Good. So, what you will do when we leave is shutter the windows, barricade the doors, and get yourselves to safety. Do not by any means open the door to anyone. I don't care if you think it's Hawke or I shouting from the others side. Remember the system we used at the old house, to knock if it's safe, and to knock if it means trouble?"

"I remember, lord."

"Good. That's the system we'll use. If it's trouble, grab a weapon and prepare to defend yourselves. If it's safe, then you can open up because the trouble is over."

"Of course, lord. Lady Hawke, do you need anything?"

"I was going to suggest a stiff drink, but I'm not sure that's a good idea."

We finished breakfast quickly and headed upstairs to change. I made sure my necklace was firmly in place, kissing it before sliding it under my armour. My sword and shield was downstairs, so I grabbed the dagger from the bedside table, sheathing that, before taking one last look around the room. I hadn't lived there all that long but it had been comfortable. Closing the door, I headed downstairs, Hawke following only seconds later. Grabbing our shields, placing those on our left forearm, we sheathed our swords and readied ourselves to go out.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Born ready." She took another deep breath. I was surprised to see her nervous. She's always seemed unflappable, but then again, there was a chance this could set off a chain of events that could lead to the Qunari attacking, the destruction of the city, and our deaths. Then she looked at me and smiled before stepping forward, giving me a brief hug. Stepping back, she set her face before gesturing with her head. "Lead the way, my lady."

There was an air of tension as we walked through Hightown. The crowds were definitely less than usual, and even those who were out looked around nervously, stopping at any sudden noise. I saw the usual guard patrols, no surprise they carried their weapons already in hand. I doubt stopping crime was really on their mind. They were waiting, prepared for the Qunari to attack. Aveline would have already sent word out.

Lowtown was practically deserted, as if they already knew what was going to happen. Those who were on the street scampered away when seeing us striding towards the docks. It was as if word had spread like wildfire from the moment we'd stepped out of the house. The closer to the compound we walked, the tenser the air felt around us. I usually tried to remain relaxed in any situation. Even when fighting dragons, I'd feel free. Not this time, because Hawke and I had so many lives in our hands.

When we found Aveline at the gates, with a line of guards, Hawke and I shared a glance. Walking towards us, she quickly explained. "Viscount wanted a city representative here. Small contingent of guards. Nothing to kick this all off. We still don't know how many Qunari are in the compound."

"Let's just get this over with," Hawke muttered.

Approaching the guards at the gate, they remained barred for the first time I could remember. Whenever Hawke and I walked towards them, they'd be opened without a word. So Aveline stepped forward. "I request an audience with the Arishok."

"You three may enter. The rest must wait out here."

"Six of us. Myself, Ser Hawke, Ser Dragonborn, and three guard. Will that do?"

"It will. You may enter."

They were preparing for war. That was easy to see. And the Arishok… was not in his throne. He stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for us. The giant axe he held in his hand… It was then that I realised how big he was. I like to think I'm a big, broad man. The Arishok was something else entirely. A literal man mountain. Huge arms. Thick legs. Far broader than I was. He was strength and power personified.

"_Shanedan_."

Aveline looked at me. "The Arishok will hear us." He looked at me and nodded, aware I knew a little of his language and custom.

"Greetings, Arishok. We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here."

He waved a hand, immediately dismissing her words. "Irrelevant. Ser Hawke, I would speak to you about the relic stolen from my grasp."

I knew why he asked her directly. _Tell him Isabela has it. Tell him the truth._ "I have no idea where it is."

I managed to hold in the sigh. I guess she still had some loyalty to her. If he'd asked me, I'd have said she had it, let's form a search party together. "A truth, but you minimise your role."

"An issue for another time," Aveline insisted, "We're here for the fugitives."

"The elves are _viddathari_. They have chosen to submit to the Qun. They will be protected."

"Arishok, you must realise that by harbouring these fugitives, it will only lead to the bloodshed," I stated.

"It will lead where it must. You have not hidden the abuses of your zealots, or the corruption of this city. You will understand why I must do this." He looked away as he added, "Let us look at your 'dangerous' criminals." A pair of elves were escorted close, flanked by four Qunari. "Speak, _viddathari_. Who did you murder and why?"

As I listened to the elves speak for at least five to ten minutes about what they had done, Hawke and I shared the occasional glance. Hawke mouthed at me 'What do we do now?' I shrugged. Little wonder they had fled to the Qunari. They received no justice, dispensed their own, then went looking for protection. But I could see Aveline's argument as she insisted it was no excuse for murder.

"Do they speak the truth, Aveline?" Hawke wondered.

"There have been rumours," she admitted, "I will investigate personally. But these elves still took the law into their own hands."

"Sometimes that is necessary," the Arishok retorted.

"Like you avenged the viscount's son?" I near enough winced when she brought that up. Hawke and I had seen it happen and agreed with what was done. Petrice was a menace to both sides. Taking her out was the best option. "It was not right then, and it's not right now."

"Arishok…"

He held up a hand, halting my words. "Their actions are mere symptoms. Your society is the disease. They have chosen. The _viddathari_ will submit to the Qun and find a path your way has denied them." Then he stepped forward to Aveline. She had to crane her neck so she could still meet his eyes. Hawke shuffled, I guess ready for… something to happen.

"You can't just decide that. You must hand them over."

And she couldn't just demand. Her tone was all wrong. There was no… respect. And there was definitely no respect returned to her. He turned around for a moment, looking at his throne before he turned back to face us. "Tell me, Dragonborn, we have spoken often now. You seem to have a grasp of some of our basic fundamentals. What would you do, in my place?"

"Compromise. Hand over the elves, as although I understand their motive, they still committed a crime against a citizen of Kirkwall, and therefore should face justice here, but I will help you find the relic. Hawke, would you agree in a search for the relic to assist the Qunari?"

"If it keeps the peace, yes, that's what I would do. We'll search far and wide if necessary, across the Free Marches, all of Thedas."

The Arishok remained silent, as if considering my words. When he spoke, I knew that was it. The time for talking was over. "I cannot leave without the relic, and I cannot stay and remain blind to this dysfunction. There is only one solution." He turned around, heading back towards the steps and his throne when he shouted, "_Vinek kathas!_"

Distracted as we were by the negotiation, Hawke and I were seized by a pair of enormous Qunari, and I found a gag immediately bound to my mouth. Smart, very smart. I tried to fight them off, but a third one appeared and hit me right in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me. I tried to use my Thu'um, but just like Ulfric, the simple gag bloody worked. Hawke was doing her best to fight them off, but they were too strong. As for Aveline, she and her three guards were under attack from the Qunari that lined the walls. Two of her guards went down, but she and the last one managed to make it back to the gate. She looked our way but there was nothing she could do. Hawke screamed at her to run and get help.

We were bound to poles, hands behind our backs, and they tightened the gag around my mouth. I could have tried using my Thu'um, but I'm not sure it would have worked. I remembered Jarl Ulfric had the same done to him when captured by the Empire many years ago.

We watched helplessly as lines of Qunari got into formation as the Arishok donned headgear, grabbed his two weapons, and headed back down the stairs. He walked down the steps and turned towards us. "The only reason you two are not dead now out of respect. I would not have you killed like some lowly criminal. However, it was also obvious to me that you would be a threat should this come to pass. Therefore, I will hold you here until the city is cleansed. Once I have reclaimed the relic, I will return to Par Vollen with both of you. There, you will submit to the Qun."

"Like hell I will," Hawke growled. I tried to agree but, well, gag in my mouth.

"You _will_ submit, Ser Hawke. All of Kirkwall will submit."

With those words, he strode towards the head of men, and practically the entire compound emptied. Within a couple of minutes, there was a great roar, following by screaming and the sound of battle. I was trying to get out of my binds but they were so tight, I could feel my hands going number. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Hawke muttered. I mumbled something in agreement, not that she could understand what I was trying to say. "I hear you, Uhtred, I hear you. At least the compound is empty. The Arishok is confident. Perhaps over-confident?"

I eventually gave up with my binds, thinking I needed to conserve at least some energy. But there was no missing the fact the battle was heading further away, left thinking the Qunari were going to make it to the Keep within a couple of hours, if not even quicker. Even a prepared city guard wouldn't hold them off forever.

I honestly thought that was it. I don't give in easily, but unless there was some sort of miracle, we were going to find ourselves on a ship to Par Vollen sooner or later. What I didn't think about was the fact we had some friends. And after what felt like hours, Hawke noticed a heat pop around the corner, whispering my name as I looked the same way. Varric, Merrill, Anders, Fenris and Sebastian came running in, left wondering what Sebastian was doing outside the chantry. Binds loosened and the gage taken from my mouth, Hawke and I headed to the other side of the compound to grab our weapons before we hugged each other. "Let's not do that again," she joked.

"Good thing I was gagged. You would have blushed at the language I was using."

"What's the plan?" Varric asked.

"We fight Qunari. I guess it's obvious what they're trying to do."

"I ran into Aveline on the way here," Sebastian stated, "She told us what happened and was going to rally the troops and see what could be done. Though she insisted I return to the chantry, you have helped me more than once. I believe I owe a favour or two in return."

"Thanks. The plan is, we go Qunari hunting."

"How are the guard holding up?" Hawke wondered.

"Falling back quicker than anyone would hope. But they're guards, not warriors," Fenris replied.

"Templars?" I asked.

"No sign of them in play yet, but it's a large city. We could have missed them," Varric explained.

"Right. Nothing fancy then. Let's move out."

Fires were already burning across Lowtown, hot flame and acrid smoke filling the air. There were already plenty of dead, the Qunari being indiscriminate in their killing. Doors kicked in, people dragged out, put to death without mercy. Entire rows of houses were aflame, and these were already people who had next to nothing.

It didn't take long to run into roving bands of Qunari. The people of Kirkwall were fighting back, but they didn't have the weapons or training to fight back against them. That's not to say they didn't fight bravely. At times like this, people can find a courage they didn't know they had. When I collided with my first Qunari, it felt like I hit a brick wall at first, their thick skin harder than imagined, which perhaps explained why they wore little armour. Most hefted enormous two handed weapons, so while strong, they couldn't swing fast. Speed and agility was going to help most of us.

They also feared magic, so we set Merrill and Anders upon them, using some of those mind spells they could concoct. Seeing a Qunari almost break down in fear would have amusing if they weren't trying to kill us. The rules of war and battle went out the window. This was kill or be killed. The Arishok had made his choice, and had shown what he thought of the people by burning Lowtown and butchering its inhabitants.

The last street fight I'd been involved in was taking back Denerim from the darkspawn. In some places this was eerily familiar. There were roadblocks, left thinking we were being funnelled in a particular way. But striding out into a square about two-thirds of the way through Lowtown, we ran into a group of people I hadn't expected to see again for years. I raised my sword and shouted, "Wardens!" as a pack of Qunari raced towards the Warden line.

We fell upon the Qunari from behind, the Wardens proving they could fight Qunari just as effectively as darkspawn. It was a short, sharp battle, barely lasting a few minutes, the Qunari finding themselves surrounded by fighting to the death. It was only after battle finished that I recognised someone within their ranks. When he looked my way, the broad grin was a relief, striding my way immediately.

"Uhtred Dragonborn, if my eyes don't deceive me."

"Alistair," I replied, the embrace we shared warm.

"I had no idea you were even in Kirkwall. What are you doing here?"

"It's a bloody long story and we don't have the time." I looked around. "Where's Brosca?"

"She's at our camp outside the city. No doubt she's hearing all the commotion and worrying about me."

"Let me make some quick introductions. This is Hawke, I live with her, not in that way."

"Hawke? Ah, yes, I remember Stroud mentioning something about her. Spoke highly of you."

"Um, thanks…"

"Then there's Varric, Merrill, Anders, Fenris and Sebastian," I added.

"Made some friends?"

"Aye, something like that. Look, shit is serious here. Is there a chance you could stay and help?"

"I'd like to, Uhtred, I really would. But we can't. Two reasons. One, we were simply fighting our way out of the city. We have our own mission to complete and, before you ask, I simply cannot say. Two, I've been told not to get involved in politics or… anything like this. When I reported what happened in Ferelden to Weisshaupt, they were not happy. The only reason they're not doing anything about Aedan is that their hands are tied." He looked around. "Besides, we fought with this sort of number and saved Ferelden from the darkspawn. That was an entire country. I think you can save a city with those by your side. You're the Dragonborn, remember?"

"So people like to remind me. See you again?"

"Of course. People like us are fated to meet every so often. Wish it was under better circumstances this time. We'll do you a favour. While we're heading out of the city, we'll kill a few more Qunari for you, make it easier."

"Thanks. Farewell, Alistair," I said, grabbing his forearm, he doing the same to me. And, with that, the Wardens turned around and left.

"Well, that was disappointing," Hawke muttered.

"I'm not sad to see them go," Anders stated.

We moved on, running into more Qunari virtually around the next corner. The way out of Lowtown was crawling with Qunari, looking for anyone to kill. We stepped over countless bodies of city guard, blood, limbs and weapons lying next to bodies. The Qunari had been swift and brutal. There were only a few Qunari bodies alongside the human and elven.

Anything that seemed familiar had been burned to the ground or was still in flames. Even the marketplace, where those who barely had two coins to rub together could get something, has been ransacked, the traders killed where they stood, some of the bodies thrown on the flames. Hawke and I both muttered under our breath at the carnage on display.

What I didn't expect out of all this were the elves to apparently rise up, as we found ourselves under attack from quite a sizable group. They were armed with nothing more than knives, daggers and blunt weapons. I know none of us really wanted to kill them, particularly Merrill, so we tried to disarm and only injure those we could. Merrill was terribly upset by it afterwards, and I wasn't the only one who had noticed she had refrained from casting many spells.

It felt like it had taken hours, but we finally made it to the tall steps that led towards Hightown. The sound of fighting had decreased as no doubt the rich and noble had shut their doors and done what they could do to keep the Qunari out. When I heard the screams of a woman, my walk turned into a jog, rising to see a pair of Qunari hauling a woman along the ground by her ankles. What they were going to do to her, I didn't want to think about, so I whistled at them.

Seeing me, and then Hawke at my side, they were clearly not happy to see we had escaped, and attacked immediately. I hadn't wanted to use it, but now I was realising what these Qunari were capable of. So, still with some reluctance, I used my Thu'um. The flames burned them, yet still they charged, though they weakened with every step, so that by the time they reached us, Hawke and I only had to swing our blades once to finish the job.

"We might need that again before this is done," Hawke stated.

"I know."

Ready to head off, all of us were then knocked off our feet by the arrival of a Saarebas, a Qunari mage. It felt like I'd been hit with Unrelenting Force, its magic was so powerful. Striding towards us, it summoned another spell, gods only knowing what it was, but before it could be cast, a sword appeared through its chest. As it collapsed to the ground, Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard appeared, and with a swing of the sword, lopped off its head. I never in a million years thought I would have been happy to see that crazy bitch, but in that moment, I honestly could have kissed her. I could only hope that meant the templars were on their way in force.

Once we had all stood up, she introduced herself, which wasn't really necessary, until she took a look at Hawke and I. Then her eyes narrowed. "I know you two. 'Hawke and the Dragonborn'. I've read a number of reports about your double act. Too many, if I'm being honest."

"What's the damage, Knight-Commander?" Hawke asked.

"The Qunari are taking people to the Keep and may already be in control. We will need to deal with them."

"Hostages?" I wondered.

"They're going to take everyone of import and put them in the same place. Those that agree to convert, live. Those that don't…" Fenris explained.

"Okay, since you are already involved, I'll use what I can get. Head to the Keep, and I will see if I can find more of my men." I was going to ask why she was alone, but figured it didn't matter. "These creatures will pay for this outrage." I didn't like agreeing with her, but my opinion of the Qunari had dropped dramatically in the past couple of hours.

Climbing further into Hightown, the Qunari were there in number, just like Lowtown, though the fires were fewer. We were greeted with the bizarre sight of dwarves fighting the Qunari, Varric mentioning they were likely part of the Carta and feared the Qunari eliminating their businesses. They were fighting for self-preservation, not to protect the city. Still, we fought alongside them for a time before they disappeared into the smoke now spreading across the city.

There were fewer civilian bodies on the ground but far more of those wearing guard uniform. There were one of two grumbles about Lowtown being left to fend for itself, but I was of the opinion the guards would have performed a fighting retreat, and the closer they were the Keep, the harder they would have fought, subsequently the more losses they would have sustained. There were more Qunari bodies around too, testament to the fight the guard was putting up.

Meeting Meredith was one thing. But meeting First Enchanter Orsino after fighting our way through another horde of Qunari was another, left wondering what he was doing out of the Circle tower. He was bleeding from a nasty wound but waved off our concerns, more worried about the bodies of mages around us. The Qunari had been particularly brutal when killing them. Even saying they were butchered doesn't really convey what we all saw.

He walked around, checking for signs of life, but it was a fruitless endeavour. We'd already learned that the Qunari did not leave survivors. That's when Meredith reappeared with a small contingent of templars. Far smaller than I'd hoped for, but it was better than nothing. What we did learn in the next couple of minutes was that there was no love lost between Orsino and Meredith. No surprise, considering all the rumours we heard, but for their spat to be played out in public was interesting.

That's when Hawke surprised both of them, even me, by stepping forward. "I'll lead the damned battle."

Meredith was taken aback. "You? You're not even of this city!"

"Yes, she is," I retorted, "Her mother was an Amell. They are of Kirkwall. Hawke is the blood of the Amell family. I stand by her side in this, and I'm not even of this world!"

Orsino supported Hawke to take charge, and thankfully Meredith reluctantly agreed. Hawke suggested that caution was the better part of valour. Enough lives had been lost, no point throwing more onto the fire if victory wasn't assured. Nearly everyone agreed with that assessment, so we moved out as a group.

Approaching the Keep, we kept the shadows, and ahead we saw more Qunari than I'd ever seen. I was trying to think if it was a regiment, a battalion, or something… I went with horde in the end. They knew we were coming too, no doubt about that. Hawke, Orsino and Meredith discussed how to approach. I suggested straight up the middle, I'll use my Thu'um, we'll kill the rest. Orsino didn't agree, surprisingly nor did Meredith. They agreed on subterfuge. Orsino would distract, drawing the Qunari away, Meredith would assist, and hopefully leave the entrance clear.

I didn't get my fight but Hawke suggested that was the best way to approach. After Orsino had sucked in the Qunari to desert their posts, which was quite the surprise, we headed up the stairs towards the entrance of the Keep, managing to kill the pair of Qunari still on guard easily, before heading inside. The atrocity outside had continued inside, numerous bodies lying, butchered for not submitting to the Arishok's demands.

We didn't even get to the stairs before Qunari flooded forward. "You're up, Uhtred!" Hawke yelled.

My colleagues stepped back as I remained in place, waiting for the Qunari to close in towards us. When they were in the perfect place, I unleashed the full force of my Thu'um. They went crashing back into each other, then crashing back against the wall. Bolts and arrows followed quickly afterwards as spells were also cast. Hawke and I leapt into action, fighting off the few Qunari that had not been caught in the blast of my Thu'um.

I was definitely carrying more than one wound by now. Hawke had blood flowing down her sword arm, and had a cut across her forehead. Varric has been run ragged, and was starting to feel the pace. Fenris was barely lifting his sword by now. The two mages were out on their feet. Sebastian hadn't fought this long and hard in years, barely able to pull the string back on his bow. I could only hope that the Arishok lay ahead and… I don't know, we could sit around a table and talk…

Entering the throne room, we were greeted by a small crowd, relatively quiet, with the Arishok standing above them. The body of the viscount was clearly visible nearby, entering just in time to see him throw his head into the crowd. There were comments from the crowd about starting a war. _We're already at war. It just depends on how long it lasts._ Our entrance was not noticed, and he let the nobility what he really thought of them. To be honest, he made one or two good points, but I was now beyond agreeing with him. He may have talked the talk, but his actions spoke louder. The people of Kirkwall, whether rich, poor, male, female, civilian, soldier, did not deserve to be massacred or forced to convert.

When he noticed us, he seemed… pleased, striding down the stairs towards us. "_Shanedan_, to you two. I expected you."

Hawke and I shared a glance. "You did?"

"Of course. I knew your colleagues would help, and I knew you would fight your way here. But, for all your might, you are no different from these _bas_. You do not see."

"I see a man who's ready to start a war on principle," Hawke retorted.

"And what would the Qunari be without principle? You, I suspect." He took a step towards her. I unconsciously took a step towards her. His eyes met mine before leaving. "Prove yourself, _basra_, or kneel with your brethren."

The Arishok stepped away as Qunari stepped forward. "So much for being honourable," I growled in his direction.

"She lied, Dragonborn. She knows who has the relic."

"Shit," Hawke muttered under her breath.

I wasn't going to waste time. "Move!" I yelled at my colleagues, giving them just enough time before I Shouted. I went with flames again, burning most of them where they stood. I then thought I would finally show the Arishok my true power, using a Shout I had only ever used once before. But it seemed like the right situation for it.

"MUL… QAH… DIIV!"

What my friends would have seen was the aspect of a dragon. For a couple of minutes at least, I was more powerful than nearly anything in Thedas. Nothing could harm me. If I Shouted again, I'd probably tear the Qunari apart. I did that but as the dragon, ripping them to shreds, leaving their bodies in the same state they had left the civilians of Kirkwall in. Once they were dead, I turned towards the Arishok and stalked towards him. To his credit, he did not move an inch. I stopped a few feet away and simply stared at him, but he did not attack.

"You are dangerous, Dragonborn."

"As are you, Arishok. What has been done…"

"_Parshaara._" He walked towards me as the others gathered around. "Hawke and yourself have proven to be _basalit-an_ after all. Few in this city command such respect. So tell me: You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved with it?"

I was ready to offer him the same terms as before, no doubt to be denied again, when there was a commotion behind us. Isabela appeared through three Qunari, carrying an enormous book in her arms. She didn't meet Hawke's eyes, nor anyone else's, standing before the Arishok to hand it over. "I believe you'll find it's mostly undamaged."

I think the Arishok almost smiled as he gently grabbed the book. "The Tome of Koslun," he stated quietly, reverentially even.

"It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is," Isabela stated.

"This is your fault," I growled.

She looked at me, rather startled by my comment and definitely my tone, though I'm not sure why. Hawke glared at her with such disdain, I wondered if she was going to hit her. The Arishok had his book back and he stated that, now the relic was returned, he would return to Par Vollen, with only one further demand.

Isabela would accompany him.

"She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us." It was not a threat. It was not even a demand. It was an order he expected followed.

"And what will happen to her there?" Hawke wondered.

"She will submit to the Qun and the Ben-Hassrath. More than that I will not say."

"What do you think, Uhtred?"

"Take her and go. She's responsible for this entire mess. She betrayed you. She betrayed all of us. She betrayed everyone in this city. It's her actions that led to the Qunari remaining. It's her actions that led to this conflict. If she'd been honest since the start, none of this would have happened. Hand her over, it all ends here. The Qunari take their book, take her, and they go home."

"You can't seriously mean that," Isabela stated.

I glared at her. "You didn't see her when you left that cowardly note. Quite frankly, you should have just kept on running. I have honour. Hawke has honour. The Arishok has honour. You? No honour. No loyalty. No sense of responsibility. I'm through protecting you. I wash my hands of you."

"Hawke?" the Arishok asked.

"I agree with him. Take her and go. I'm done with her."

"What?" Isabela cried, "I came back because of you!"

Hawke turned and looked at her with such hatred, Isabela actually stepped back. "This is all your fault," she stated through gritted teeth, "All those bodies out there. All those families that are going to bury mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands, wives. All those guards who stood, fought and died. All those people who were butchered because of something _you_ did. If you think I'm going to fight for you, Isabela, you are sadly mistaken. I can't even stand to look at your any longer. You've only ever looked out for yourself. No maturity. No loyalty. No responsibility. Well, it's about time you took care of the latter."

Isabela looked between us, such fury on her face, I knew what her next move was going to be. My sword was at her throat in a second. "Trust me, I wouldn't mind you trying. But death isn't something you deserve just yet. You deserve to be marched through the streets of Kirkwall so you can see the result of your selfish actions."

"But I came back!"

"Too little, too late, Isabela," Hawke stated, "Arishok, you may take her. I believe we are done here."

"But I love you!"

That was just the _wrong_ thing to say. Hawke slapped her so hard, Isabela landed on her arse. "How _dare_ you say that to me after everything," Hawke said. I heard the catch in her throat as she leaned in over her, adding, "Only when your life is on the line do you even think of stating that to me. After _everything_ I've done for you, this is how I am repaid. A false declaration of love because you still can't take responsibility. Uhtred was right. No honour whatsoever. We're done, Isabela. Completely and utterly done."

Hawke stood up straight and took a few steps back, the rest of us following her example. A trio of Qunari stepped forward, hauling Isabela to her feet. She tried feebly to break away from their clutches, but it was a pointless task. "A wise decision, Hawke," the Arishok stated. He walked towards her. "The Qunari have what we came for. We will go. But know this: one day we shall return."

"And on that day, Arishok, Hawke and the Dragonborn will be there to greet you before battle," Hawke stated.

The Arishok nodded. "Indeed. I believe it will a great battle."

Making a gesture to his men, they formed into two columns and, after a final order, marched out of the Keep. Once they were gone, Hawke walked backwards and sagged against a wall, sliding down it. I took a seat next to her. "Did we make the right choice?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I was not going to fight for her. Neither were you."

"I wonder if we'll live to regret our decision."

"That's for another time. At least it's over. Hopefully the peace can now be maintained."

I look back at my words now and think even the Dragonborn could be incredibly naïve at times.

* * *

_A/N – I'm thinking the ending might provoke a reaction, I'm hoping not too negative, but I've been writing fully intent on having it go this way. I'm sure there has been a hint or two you might have seen. The Solona issue, which did provoke a little negativity, will eventually be resolved in the third story. Isabela? No plans so far, though I'll follow the lore (I mention briefly later what happens). _

_I've not read any Dragon Age fan fiction, so have no idea how many writers would make the choice above, but I have a feeling I've taken a road far less travelled._


	32. Faith

_A/N – Before we head into Act III, the next few chapters are going to cover the events of the two major DLCs, 'Mark of the Assassin' and also 'Legacy'. Now I have to admit I've never played either. I have downloaded them for my PS3 but never got around to actually completing them. So all of the writing will rely on only the wiki and whatever I can find on Youtube, with my own usual spin, depending on what I think works. I have covered 'The Exiled Prince' briefly as those missions can be spun into others quite easily._

* * *

Marian Hawke now had the title of 'Champion of Kirkwall.' She was rather shy during the ceremony, even embarrassed, though the people loved her. There were very few comments about how the situation was resolved. In fact, she had earned a reputation as a shrewd diplomat, having kept the Qunari peaceful for as long as she had, and although they had attacked, she had managed to end it all peacefully, with the Qunari retreating. The fact Isabela was handed over did not earn any ire considering she was responsible for the entire mess.

Uhtred Dragonborn now had the title of 'Defender of Kirkwall.' It went alongside my title as 'Defender of Whiterun.' I received another shiny weapon to place on a plaque above the fireplace. Being a veteran of the Fifth Blight, most were just happy I had been living at the city as the invasion was launched. Quite a few had been witness to my gifts and I now had people stopping me in the street, asking for a demonstration.

Rebuilding work began as soon as the Qunari departed. Lowtown was a disaster zone. The city could afford some rebuilding but word was soon spread across the Free Marches, asking for assistance, and to their credit, the other cities sent supplies, gold, whatever they could afford. Hightown had survived in a better state and agreed that Lowtown needed focus. Funerals happened every day for weeks. Some of the dead were not recognised and buried anonymously.

With Viscount Dumar dead, a new leader had to be put in place. So far, nothing had been done, Knight-Commander Meredith being de facto ruler in his place. There were grumblings of discontent about that fact, but for the moment at least, the city was functioning as it should, and most people were worried about rebuilding and make sure there was enough food to survive rather than who ruled them.

Despite her new title and acclaim, Hawke fell into a spiral of depression after the events in the Keep. She continuously expressed self-doubt, questioning if she'd made the right choice. Most of the time, I'd just sit and listen. She didn't need answers from me, she needed them from herself. If she did ask me pointedly what I thought, I told her what I'd said at the Keep, almost word for word.

Though the general population agreed, I think opinion was split amongst our colleagues. Fenris was more aware than most of what would have happened to her, though he did not seem particularly sympathetic to her plight, simply thinking the decision was rather harsh. Anders wasn't happy, considering what she was going to go through similar to the Joining of the Grey Wardens, the only difference being, most Wardens did that through choice. Varric was disappointed but understanding, sensing Hawke was heartbroken more than once over the decision. Merrill was simply upset by events of the day. Aveline had never got on well with Isabela, but that didn't mean she wanted her handed over to the Qunari. As for Sebastian, he returned to the Chantry and we barely saw him anyway.

So it was a quiet couple of months for the pair of us. The city was being rebuilt so there were other matters for most people to concern themselves with. I liked to think we enjoyed living with other. The banter was always excellent, and our servants basically made us all an extended family. It was a rather comfortable life. We wanted for nothing and could look after our friends. Our reputations open many doors for us personally and professionally. Everyone wanted the assistance of Hawke and the Dragonborn. We could pick and choose what we wanted to do, if we wanted to anything at all.

Through it all, we both remained single. I was wary of getting involved with anyone after Bethany, and I'll be honest, I still clung to the hope that Leliana would somehow end back in my life. I knew if she did, I'd be as loyal to her as I could possibly be. I had thought about proposing to Bethany before she left me, as committed as I thought we were. I knew if the gods proved kind, and Leliana ended up by my side, I would wed her without delay. If she still wanted me, that is…

Hawke pretty much swore off any relationships after Isabela. Some suggested we ended up being a couple, just without the love and the sex. That made us laugh, and we could joke about it, simply because of that. There was no spark nor sexual tension, simply because we knew where the other stood. Even if she was available, I wouldn't do it as I'd been involved with her sister. And we both knew why she wasn't interested. So it made our lives easier.

I didn't want to tempt fate, but after the Qunari attack, the city seemed to calm itself. Even Meredith seemed to back off the mages. It was likely only temporary, but stories and rumours of what happened in the tower did quieten down a little bit. Perhaps Orsino and Meredith working together to defeat the Qunari had dampened their feud, if only briefly. It was a case of wait and see, I guess.

But the mages underneath Orsino still despised the templars, who no doubt still ruled by harassment and violence. Little wonder that there were the occasional flashpoints despite the overall peace.

I was relaxing in the pew next to Varric on one side, Merrill on the other. The former seemed to have an interest in the Andrastrian religion, while Merrill was always gobsmacked by the sheer size of the chantry, looking around with innocent wonderment. It was nice to see. As for Hawke, she was in front of us, on her knees before the giant statue of Andraste. I know she still prayed for forgiveness for the decision we had made.

Hawke took her time with prayers, none of us would rush such a thing, but she eventually returned and we began to pack, read to head home. Before we could head out the door, in strode Sebastian along the grand cleric, and it sounded like they were having quite the disagreement. My interest was piqued, as was Hawke's, so we casually approached them as they came to a halt. It was no surprise to hear that the plight of the mages was being discussed.

Hawke sighed loudly, attracting their attention. "Mage this, templar that. Is there anywhere in Kirkwall people don't talk about this?" I'll admit I'd annoyed her from time to time, wanting to do something about the crisis but unsure if anything could be done. I wasn't prepared to take on every templar and Meredith as although we all heard rumours, I had no hard evidence. Anyone who had been an arse, we'd taken care of.

Sebastian snorted. "The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevinter. Should we just ignore them?"

I did a double take, before realising that Sebastian was a chantry brother, so wouldn't support their cause. "So we should treat them like caged animals, is that it?" I retorted, making sure he definitely heard my tone. He blinked at me in surprise, probably surprised a barbarian such as myself would support mages.

Elthina gestured for calm. I wasn't getting angry, I was just getting my point across. Harshly, as usual. "I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast. I thought after the Qunari, no one would wish for more violence." Hawke and I had heard nothing. Was the peace going to be shattered so soon? "It has drawn more attention than I would like. Sebastian, if I can ask…"

"Anything, Your Grace."

"Hawke and the Dragonborn, I understand you work together. If I may ask…"

"It will depend on the question," I stated.

"I'm willing to help," Hawke added, giving me a sideways glance. I shrugged. I tolerated the Chantry as much as they tolerated me.

"The Divine has been growing concerned about the situation here. She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium. She has sent an agent to… assess the danger. Meet with her, please. Tell her drastic measures won't be required."

"Gods forbidding the Chantry do something like an Exalted March on Kirkwall, eh?" I muttered. Varric made his own joke about the same thing, which earned titters of amusement, at least.

"Surely the Divine wouldn't treat the whole city as enemies?" Sebastian asked.

"She is concerned," Elthina replied, "It is never wise to draw the concern of the powerful."

Sebastian's brow furrowed, putting his thoughts into words. "She is the voice of Andraste. She cannot turn the might of the Chantry against the innocent due to… proximity."

"She does, that's where she will meet the Dragonborn. Whether alone or with friends, I guess we'll wait and see."

"Who is this servant of the Divine?" Hawke asked.

"I was not told her real name, only to call her Sister Nightingale." I scratched my beard as the name rang a bell in my head, as if I was told that once by someone. But I shook it off, as it wasn't familiar. Though I did wonder, almost smiling to myself as thoughts of her immediately flooded by mind, but I was getting it wrong. Far as I knew, she'd never been known by _that_ name. "She is said to be the Divine's left hand, sent to do work that might blacken the Divine's name."

"Okay, we'll do what we can. Where are to meet her?"

"Tonight at the Viscount's Keep. It is relatively quiet as the seat of power has moved to the Gallows. She will be waiting in the throne room as she wishes to remain unseen. A word of warning. It has been sealed since the Qunari attack so it would be best to find entrance without attracting too much attention."

"Thank you, Hawke," Sebastian stated, "We cannot allow this… ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into holy war."

I had a million and one retorts to that, but Hawke gave me a look that suggested then and there wasn't the right time for an argument, so I suggested instead that we should just leave, the last thing being that Sebastian would meet us outside the Keep. Merrill and Varric stayed with us for dinner, agreeing to head to the Keep just after sundown. Merrill had gathered that I appeared to be in favour of mage freedom, so asked me a few questions about my knowledge. I certainly made her giggle when I showed a complete lack of it, they simply had my support as I refused to support the people that bullied them into submission, or making choices out of absolute fear. "It isn't right that someone is killed because they _think_ they might become possessed," I stated.

"How were mages treated on your world?" she asked.

"Differently. Nords fear magic, but you can still practice it freely. There is a college near a small town called Winterhold where mages can gather in peace. There are places across the Empire where you can study the application. The elves are far better at magic than anyone else. They have a natural affinity to it."

"The elves sound powerful where you are from."

"There is a race called the Thalmor, a subset of another called the Altmer. Bastards, the Thalmor are. Went to war with them. Fought to a bloody stalemate. Problem is, the Thalmor have subjugated numerous other races along the way. Elves here would probably think it sounds wonderful, but tell that to the poor Bosmer that live by the Thalmor sword. I dread what they'd think of the elves who live on this world. You'd be prey more than anything."

"They sound awful."

"They are, but they're also very powerful."

"But magic is tolerated?" Varric asked.

"Not just tolerated. Everyone is capable of it."

"Even you?" he retorted, laughing away at the thought.

"Aye. I was never very good, but even someone like me can learn basic spells. A simple incantation to heal yourself, or perhaps light a fire. The more adept and expert spells take a lot of practice and you have to spend years building up tolerances from within to do them. It's all to do with one's mind, the ability to focus all your energy into a spell."

"Not you, though…" Hawke stated, a look on her face that suggested what she was thinking.

"Yes, Hawke. I rely on this," I said, holding out my right arm, balling my hand into a fist, "And sometimes this," I added, doing the same thing with my left.

"You don't look much like a mage anyway," she said with a grin.

"Back to you question, Merrill, the mages of Tamriel are treated far differently, and I think overall far better, compared to those on Thedas. Well, except the Imperium. Never been there, but I've heard enough to know it's different."

"It's going to take a seismic shock for the situation to change," Hawke said, though it sounded more like a warning, or perhaps prophecy.

Night time soon arrived, and the four of us headed out into Hightown. The crowds has slowly returned to the streets after the attack, though night time was still a little quieter than it used to be, the safety and comfort of being indoors far better than the lure of a few drinks at a tavern, or a tumble at a brothel. City guards were often polite as we walked by. Nearly all of them knew us, many being new recruits to fill gaps left by all those that had died.

The Keep was practically deserted, meeting Sebastian outside before we wandered in. Even though it was evening, before the attack, it would still be filled with the nobility, and soirees were often held most nights, to entertain local or visiting dignitaries from across the Free Marches and all of Thedas. No idea where they were nowadays, perhaps the Gallows, or such events were no longer held.

The door leading into the throne room was locked up tight. Leaving Varric to get to work, Hawke and I distracted the guards, which was pretty easy to do considering we were minor celebrities. All we had to do was stand around looking bored for a couple of minutes and we were quickly accosted by bored guards, looking for someone to talk to and, if they were lucky, a story or two to be shared. We were so busy chatting away we barely saw Varric put his head around the corner, beckoning for us to join him.

We had been expecting to meet a lone woman of the Chantry, so I was expecting someone in robes or… I don't think any of us were too sure, just as long as she introduced herself as Sister Nightingale. Instead, we found ourselves approached by mages, who looked none too happy to see us in return.

"So, even the Divine fears us now." The female mage looked across our small group before adding rather ominously, "She should."

"Who are…"

Before Hawke could even finish her question, the mage called out for us to be killed, accusing us of being spies. Considering we'd been sent in by the grand cleric, she was probably half right. One of her fellow mages summoned a demon, and with that came quite a number shades. Merrill and Varric dropped back for range, Hawke and I got to work though split up.

I might support mages, but I'd still kill any bastard that tried to kill me in return, and as they were generally without armour and not particularly skill in combat, they were generally easier to kill than rogues, who could move quickly and strike with precision, or fellow warriors, who usually good armour and had been trained in combat. The only time any of us was really concerned was when two rage demons appeared at once. That's when I showed the last remaining mage my gift, and I think the mage was on the verge of dropping her staff and running off at that point.

It was a quick battle that left us asking more questions than anything. "Anyone else?" Hawke wondered. Shouting out clear, I was in the process of sheathing when I turned around and my legs nearly gave way immediately. She didn't see me straight away, she should have heard my Thu'um, but Hawke was right in front of her. "The Resolutionists. I might have known they would be part of this."

I nearly lost it completely when I heard her voice. The bright red hair. Ocean blue eyes. Cute little noise. I was taken back to the Blight and our time in Ferelden… I didn't know what to do with myself, fidgeting in place, ever so excited and trying desperately not to show it. She was wearing leather armour, though now rather different. Far better condition, and the symbol of the Chantry on her chest. Two short swords instead of a bow, so she liked it up close and personal nowadays, it seemed. Then her eyes flicked towards me and I saw the tug at her lips, before she looked back at Hawke. "Who are the Resolutionists?" she asked.

"An offshoot of a fraternity within the Circle of Magi."

"Are there more of them? These offshoots?"

"There have always been factions that support freedom from the Chantry and the abolition of the Circle. We have… tolerated them. But the Resolutionists have become violent. They are likely behind the unrest here."

"Are you Sister Nightingale?"

"I am."

"Or you may call her Leliana," I said softly. That made her look at me and smile.

I noticed Hawke glance at me, though I hadn't taken my eyes off Leliana the entire time. She started to blush, as I'm sure I was staring at her. "Hang on… THE Leliana, Uhtred?" Hawke asked.

"Aye," I whispered. My feet were stuck in mud, though. I couldn't move. Should I go hug her? Did she want that sort of contact with me again? Or was it a quick visit and then she'd be gone again?

"Wow, he's told us so much about you, Sister Nigh… Lelia… I guess I can say it's nice to meet you, and finally put a face to the name, and the stories."

"Thank you. There is still one pressing issue though before we… talk, Uhtred. The Divine has sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall. I have… some experience in unconventional situations." She looked as me as I definitely had something to say there, which would have left her blushing and the others laughing. "Don't say a thing, Uhtred."

"I hardly expected the Divine's secret agent to look something like you," Hawke stated.

"That is why I am effective," she replied, looking straight at me that time. The last six, seven, however many years had just disappeared in an instant. It was like I was meeting her for the first time again. My heart thundered in my chest. I'm sure I was sweating. And I was feeling… excited. Not excited where it was visible, more the butterflies in the stomach sort of thing. "The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems were spurred by an outside group. This attack proves she is right."

I laughed. I knew she could be devious, but I never expected to be caught up in one of her plans myself. "You set this whole thing up?" I exclaimed.

She almost giggled, but restrained herself at the final moment. "I let word slip that an agent of the Divine was coming to investigate the mage troubles. It is how they chose to react which condemns them."

"Everything is fine here, Leliana," Hawke stated.

"Yeah, the Qunari have taken off home. They were the real problem," Varric added.

"While that might have been the case, Divine Justinia believes this is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded."

"I thought things were growing more peaceful," I muttered.

"Appearances are deceiving, Uhtred. There are many things happening in the background, influencing other Circles. These few mages you dealt with tonight? It might seem like nothing, but there are many eyes watching Kirkwall at the moment. You no doubt hear the stories and rumours first, but word makes it everywhere. Tevinter. Par Vollen. Val Royeaux. Denerim. If Kirkwall falls to magic, none of us are safe."

"Hang on, you don't seriously believe that?" I asked. She was well aware of my opinion, of course.

"I do, Uhtred, because if the mages rebel, they will be looking for vengeance, not just against the templars. There will be blood. That is why I am asking all of you to speak with Elthina and ask if not tell her to leave. She may find refuge in the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. She will not be safe here."

There was silence before I said, "Hawke, why don't you guys go… talk to Elthina or… I don't know, something constructive…"

She gave me a look, then a smile, before she suggested to the other three that they should head off. Once they walked out the door, closing it behind them, that left Leliana and I about half a dozen paces apart. I slowly walked towards her, feeling as if my feet were dragging they were so heavy. Her face broke out into an enormous grin at my reaction before she stepped forward to meet me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing. "Been a long time," she whispered.

A large part of me simply wanted to weep. After everything I'd been through since arriving in Kirkwall, she was back in my arms. I gave her a gentle squeeze in return, inhaling that familiar scent she always wore. "I had heard rumours you were here, but I never thought…" she added.

"Been here quite a while, to be honest."

"And Hawke is to you?"

"A friend. Just a friend."

I let her go and caressed her face, my rough fingers enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Finding courage, I leaned down to kiss her, surprised when she returned the kiss and more. Pulling her tight towards me again, it was like we'd never been apart, everything so familiar all at once. The same scents. The same way she kissed. The way her hands felt on my back. I eventually had to break away, otherwise I would have simply laid us down on the floor…

"Uhtred, I must be honest now that I am here. I have one regret."

"What is that?"

"When I left…" She stopped immediately and sighed. "When I left, I thought I had to take my vows again. I thought I was just going to work for Justinia in a role I was familiar with. I did not expect what I am doing now. I didn't have…" She stopped again, judging me, wondering if I was going to figure it out.

I did. "Shit," I muttered.

"When I told Justinia, she called me a fool. I may work for the Divine, and the Maker, but I didn't have to give up everything. Most importantly, and to my heartache ever since, I didn't have to give up you. Can you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. I still love you." The smile lit up her face once again. "Though a lot has happened since we parted."

"I have time, Uhtred. Plenty of time. I will be around the Free Marches as Kirkwall isn't the only place I have been sent to investigate. Where are you living?"

"I live with Hawke."

"Are you… together?"

"With Hawke?" The thought made me chuckle. "I'm the wrong sex. No, we are just really good friends. We've worked alongside each other now for years."

"I'm glad you've made some friends."

"Me too. So, want to come back to mine for a drink?" I asked, offering my hand. She took it immediately and we headed out of the Keep. It wasn't too late, so we could enjoy a night time stroll through Hightown, and memories of doing the same thing time and again during the Blight came flooding back. She eventually wrapped her hands around my arm and moved in closer, so much so that I could lean over and kiss the top of her head, inhaling her scent again. "Gods, I've missed you," I whispered.

"I've kept busy, Uhtred, so I wouldn't miss you in return."

I took us the long way back home but by the time we arrived, Hawke wasn't back. I led us into the sitting room, sitting close the fire. I opened up a bottle of wine and poured her a glass, pouring myself one as I sat close to her on the lounge. "So, tell me, Uhtred. What has the Dragonborn been up to?"

"It's a long story, not all of it good."

"Oh, do tell."

"I don't mean…" I trailed off and it must have reached my eyes, what had happened. She immediately moved so she was leaning into me taking my free hand in hers.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"After I left you in Val Royeaux, I was… lost. I mean, completely and utterly lost. Didn't know what to do with myself. It didn't help that the Blight was over and I had next to nothing to do. Aedan had Anora and the crown, Alistair had the Wardens and Brosca. Our other friends had split up, either staying Wardens or returning home. But I was just… there.

Aedan sensed my frustration and boredom, so sent me here as the ambassador." That made her giggle. It was a sound I'd missed terribly. "Aye, I wasn't a very good one, as I was finding myself mixed up in all the shenanigans with Hawke. But that's not the main problem. The first major incident was… Long story short, we headed into the Deep Roads on an expedition. Fortune and glory. Bartrand, Varric's brother, found some sort of lyrium idol that sent him nuts. Bethany, Hawke's sister, was wounded by darkspawn and had to the undergo the Joining. And while we were away, the templars took Solona and made her Tranquil."

I let that sink in. Leliana's hand started to shake, gently lifting her chin to see her eyes glisten in the firelight. "Why?" she asked, keeping her tone neutral to hide what she was really thinking and feeling.

"Apostasy. Blood magic. Various other crimes. I don't remember. I showed them my gift, took her away from them. Ended up heading back to Ferelden, she's now back at the Circle there. She's home."

"Poor Solona. How did you handle it?"

"I found the bastard responsible and I killed him slowly. But it's why I hate the templars, Leliana. I'll never forgive them for that. What made her unique, made her Solona, was taken away for no good reason. She was also a Warden. I made sure to let them know. Aedan was satisfied I'd found the templar responsible."

"Maker… I had no idea."

"Know how I mentioned Bethany? She might have undergone the Joining, but I… convinced them to stay because, by that time, we were already together. We were together for quite a while. Serious enough we moved in together. Serious enough that we discussed starting a family. Serious enough where she was with child. But… It's why I'm now living with Hawke, and Bethany is not around."

"Uhtred…" Leliana whispered, gripping my hand.

"It broke us. Broke me. But broke her most of all. I'm not sure she ever really got over it. And I've learned in Kirkwall, one thing leads to another. A serial killer… Leandra, their mother. She was murdered. Bethany was gone within the month. Woke up one morning to find a letter in my study, explaining why she was going. Hopped on a boat to Val Royeaux to join the Wardens in Orlais. Haven't heard from her since. That's when I moved in with Hawke. If I'd stayed by myself…"

"And you were here during the all the Qunari troubles?"

"Hawke and I got to know the Arishok quite well. I had considered him an honourable man. But the Chantry pushed him too far, provoked him into attacking. He lost any sympathy I had for them after what they did to the city and its people though. But the major point was that Isabela, one of our companions, had stolen a relic that belonged to them. If she hadn't done that, or had given it back to them earlier, none of it would have happened. It was her fault the Qunari stayed. Her fault the two sides prodded and provoked. Her fault they attacked. So, in the end, when the Arishok got his tome back, we allowed them to take her as well. Hawke agreed with that decision."

"I've read reports of what happened to make them just leave so suddenly. We were planning on having to launch an invasion of our own."

"Hear the news about Hawke and I? She is now the 'Champion', I am the 'Defender'."

"No, that hasn't crossed my desk."

"What about you, Leliana?"

She sipped at her wine in silence for a few years. "I am the Divine's left hand, Uhtred. I work in the shadows as a spy. Much like I described during our numerous conversations. But now I'm even better at my craft. I have spent most of my time ensuring the Divine's safety after her election and that her enemies fear what she is capable of. She is a master of what they called 'The Game', and I am one of her most valuable pieces on the board. I go where she asks, do what she bids me to do."

"Are you still… you?"

She sipped again at her wine. "It is another regret… maybe if you had stayed with me… I don't know… I believe I work as the Maker wants me to, and I believe in Justinia's cause. I should not doubt my mission, but there are moments of reflection when I do wonder…"

"Have you been with… anyone…"

"No. I didn't want to. I wasn't waiting for you to suddenly reappear. I didn't think you ever would. Seeing you now though…" She paused before adding, "I can't just go leaping back into bed with you though."

"I wasn't expecting…"

"Part of me wants to, Uhtred. Trust me, I miss everything about what we shared, and that is of course an important part. But I cannot be distracted at the moment. Yes, you would be a rather pleasant distraction, but the job tonight wasn't the only one I was undertaking in the Free Marches. Justinia gave me a list of problems she wished me to investigate."

"So you won't be staying here long?"

"I will likely leave tomorrow, once I have learned of Elthina's response to the request."

"Where are you staying?"

"I had booked a room somewhere else. I don't believe I'll be using it now."

"But I thought…"

"I will not have sex with you, Uhtred. I simply…" She trailed off and I heard and felt the intake of breath. I wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight, her hand on my chest. "I understand your feelings are the same for me after all these years. Mine are too, trust me on that one." She looked up at me, her eyes again glistening by the light of the fire, so I leaned down and kissed her. Glasses were placed on the floor as the kiss was deepened and I gently lay her back on the lounge, her head propped against a couple of cushions. I felt her hands over my arms and back, while mine definitely ran along those fine legs of hers.

She broke the kiss and took a deep breath, staring into my eyes. "I still love you," she whispered.

"I never stopped, Leliana. But…"

She put a finger to my lips. "I never expected you to remain celibate, Uhtred. I made the choice."

"You're here now though." I leaned down and kissed her again before leaning back slightly. "I will wait this time."

"But…"

"I have faith."

That made her smile, leaning up to kiss me softly before she opened her mouth again. That kiss was… something else entirely. When she moaned softly into my mouth, due to something pressing into her, she smiled as we kissed. "Maker forgive me," she whispered…

"What?"

"I was trying to convince myself I _shouldn't_, Uhtred. Why do you think I came back here with you?" My face must have been priceless as she started to giggle. "Still love you. You love me. And it's been years, Uhtred, knowing I didn't have to give you up. I was a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," I stated as I stood up, gathered her easily in my arms, and escorted her upstairs. If you think clothing was ripped off, you would be wrong. I took my time undressing her, and she did the same. Though we were desperate to be intimate, there was a lot of laughing, giggling, teasing, there was foreplay, then the joining, moaning, grunting, whispers of love and affection, before there was more than one climax, and by the end, we were both exhausted and very much in need of sleep.

Waking next to her the next morning was the best present one could ask for. She simply snuggled into my side as I cuddled her. "Sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"We'll be together again one day, Uhtred. I have faith too."

We dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Hawke had returned during one of our trysts, smirking away as Leliana took a seat next to me. When Hawke explained that Elthina would not leave, it did dampen the mood, albeit only briefly. "Haven't seen you smile like that in months, Uhtred," she joked, "Though considering the way he spoke about you, Leliana, it's little wonder."

"What did he say?"

"That he loves you more than anything, and that he had long ago stopped praying to his gods to go home. Adoration. Respect. Love. And an urge to simply settle down with the one he loves and live a peaceful life, once and for all."

"One day, I hope for the same thing."

I was ready to escort Leliana wherever she needed to go, but at the front door, she told me that she would have a last word with Elthina, pleading with her to go to Orlais, before she would collect her things and leave Kirkwall, at least for the time being. On the threshold, we kissed again. I didn't want to let her go. Not again. Then she stood on the tips of her toes. "I promise, Uhtred. One day, together again. After that, we won't part again."

I met her eyes and saw the determination that it was a promise she would keep. So I kissed her again before letting her go. "Farewell, because goodbyes are final, after all."

"I'll see you again soon, Uhtred. Keep safe." That made me laugh. "Well, just don't get yourself killed. I'm liking the idea of growing old together more and more."

"Well, I'll do my best to make sure I have all my limbs at least."

She kissed me one final time, quietly stated that she loved me, then turned and strode quickly away, I didn't blame her. There was a good chance I would have chased after her. But I stood where I was until I sighed and closed the door. Dragging my feet again into the study, I took one of the seats by the window and sat down, staring outside. "You okay?" Hawke asked, feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"Feel better than I did a week ago, that's for sure. We'll see each other again; I know that much."

"I hope so, Uhtred. One of us deserves a happy ending at least."

"You'll have yours too, Hawke. Guess you just need a little faith in the end."

* * *

_A/N - Put poor Uhtred through the ringer enough this story. About time he had some happiness, even if he might have to wait just that little longer for it to be permanent._

_As I've asked before, please vote in the poll you'll find on my profile page. Hopefully it proves some interesting results._


	33. On the Hunt

_A/N – This chapter will cover the 'Mark of the Assassin' DLC to start with. I will only be covering the main plot line as, having not played it, I don't know what happens and I'll be doing the best I can do with what I can read and watch._

* * *

"He's a contact," Varric stated.

"Uh-huh. And…?" Hawke asked, gesturing for Varric to continue.

"Just trust me, okay. It'll be worth our while. When have I ever steered us wrong?" I burst into laughter from where I was sitting. I felt Varric stare in my direction but I ignored him. "Look, I haven't led us wrong lately. This will definitely worth our time."

"I want to know why, Varric. He's your contact, not mine. If I'm being dragged into something…"

Varric sighed. "Fine. All I know is that Edge has some information about, I don't know, maybe a conflict between you and some nobles?

I laughed again. "By the gods, Varric, that's pretty thin, even by your standards."

"I'm not sure if it's something we should be concerned about or not, but Edge is reliable. I think we should meet him tonight."

"Where?" Hawke asked.

"Hightown. In the market."

"Why do they never want to meet in broad daylight when there's a crowd, guards… witnesses?" Hawke wondered to herself.

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, I will. But you will be going around to collect everyone. I've got little information here, don't know exactly what I'm walking into, so I want back up. That means you too, Uhtred."

"Aye, how often do you leave the house without me nowadays?"

Varric chuckled. "The only reason why rumours haven't started about you two is the fact everyone knows you prefer women, Hawke."

"She should be so lucky," I joked. Hawke threw something at me, of course.

"We'll meet you there tonight, Varric. Uhtred may or may not be gagged, depending on how he behaves."

"Gagged? Kinky. Didn't know you had that side…" I shut up as something else was thrown at my head. Varric chuckled again.

"He's still walking on air after Leliana appeared," Hawke explained, as I had been in a good mood for quite a while, "He's going to be living off that until I have to kick him out for annoying me."

Varric disappeared, I got back to reading my book, Hawke got back to doing whatever she was up to. I assumed writing letters, or her finances or… "I received a letter from Bethany, Uhtred."

I nearly dropped my book at that revelation. I know I stared at her. Hawke looked… I'm not sure. "What did it say?"

"She's with the Wardens in Orlais, at their fortress in Montsimmard. She received an interrogation on arrival, though Warden Stroud had sent them word of her recruitment. It took some explanation but she is now within the ranks. She sounds… happy enough, I guess."

"I don't want to ask…"

"She wishes you well, Uhtred, but that's it." I nodded. I didn't expect anything else, to be honest. The string had been cut completely. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just a surprise that she'd sent a letter, that's all. To be honest, I still have affection for her, but after Leliana…"

"A future is possible with Leliana. I certainly understand why, so you don't have to explain yourself to me." She leaned back in her chair, looking at me. "I may be cruel here, Uhtred, but perhaps you were always fooling yourself, that Bethany and you could live happily ever after, considering the blood that flowed her veins after that bloody expedition."

I sighed. "You're right. But it was really good for a while. Maybe if we hadn't…" I sighed again. "Far too many 'What ifs' in my life nowadays. Goes all the way back to me arriving here. What if Alexandra hadn't died? What if Leliana and I had remained together? What if Bethany and I hadn't tried for a child? What if, what if, what if… And those are the big ones I can think of." I met her eyes. "Thanks for telling me, though. You could have kept it hidden."

"You deserved to know, Uhtred. You were together for a few years. The fact she's mentioned you would suggest, to me at least, that she still thinks about you, just like you still think about her."

"Well, we'll always have that few years we were together, and I'll always look back at them fondly. I can't even hate her for how she left, because I understood. If you write her back, let her know I wish her well in return."

"I will, Uhtred."

I found reading my book difficult after that. No surprise after what Hawke told me, so I gave up trying to concentrate and went out for a walk instead. After Leliana's visit, I looked more closely at how the city felt, if there was any tension, but compared to those last weeks before the Qunari attack, the city seemed fine. There were still the rumours about the templars and mages, but I was almost convinced the danger was being blown out of proportion. I'd been wrong before, of course, but I guess it was a case of wait and see. It was nothing I was going to involve myself with anyway… unless forced…

Returning home in time for dinner, Varric had gathered everyone, and none of them looked convinced about the story he'd spun. Preparing to head out later, I was just strapping up my chest armour when Hawke walked in. She closed the door and stepped as close to me as possible. If anyone walked in…. "What do you think, Uhtred? Honest."

"I'm always honest, you know that… And what do I think? I don't know because I honestly don't know what's going on. Look, I like Varric. Good guy, nothing but an asset when we're hard at work, can handle his drink, certainly a dealmaker. But he has a habit of getting us into trouble, though I guess we're more than capable of that ourselves. My advice? We watch our backs."

"Okay… Thanks, Uhtred."

"No worries. I've got your back."

"Just don't let your eyes stray south."

She that with such a smirk on her face, I couldn't help laugh. "I'm sorry, Hawke, you lack an accent that makes my knees weak. And I prefer redheads."

"Simple man?"

"Gods yes. You should definitely know that about me by now."

She turned around and was about to walk out when she looked back and slapped her arse. "You wish, Uhtred," turning and walking down the stairs, laughing to herself. I chuckled to myself, glad to see she was in a far better mood. She still carried what we'd done to Isabela with more difficulty than I did, but she'd slowly forgiven herself for it. She still thought it was the right to do, but her conscience ate her up.

Six of us headed to the market of Hightown. Three warriors, Hawke, Fenris and myself, one rogue, Varric, and two mages, Merrill and Anders. A good mix, I thought. We scoped out the market, looking for any sign of Varric's contact. When we couldn't find him, most of us knew the plan had gone to shit. And that's when we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of… assassins? Mercenaries?

There's always a leader, whether you're dealing with anyone from run of the mill bandits to the Qunari. Someone is always in charge, whether they are capable or not. And there was a leader of this too. "And there is the Champion of Kirkwall. You die today."

"Who the hell did you piss off now, Hawke?" I wondered.

Before he could answer my question, or simply give the order to give, a dagger flew into his shoulder. I whipped around quickly, wondering who had thrown it, because to be honest, it was a bloody cracking throw! It was difficult to see in the darkness, but I could see enough of her head to recognise the ears. We then watched like morons as she leapt from one ledge, gracefully landing on the next level, taking out two others with relative ease, another perfect throw taking another archer in the distance, before she then leapt down to ground level, and must have taken out six more of them, sprinting through our group, all of us too stunned to move, where she held a dagger at the throat of the man who said Hawke was going to die.

He was wrong, it seemed, as the elven woman slit his throat before turning to us. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You seemed to be doing fine by yourself," I replied.

Still, couldn't let her take all the glory, so we unsheathed and mopped up the rest of them. I kept an eye on her as she was rather graceful in her movements but incredibly deadly at the same time. Hawke watched her too. Hawke _definitely_ watched her. I almost chuckled to myself at how distracted she already was.

I don't know where they got all these people, but there were too many archers for my liking, so my Thu'um may have been used. Only the one, but using bow and arrows is just cheating. Pick up a sword and fight me, damn it! So I lit the archers on fire and went looking for warriors like myself. They were better than the average idiot who I usually fight, some talent with the blade, and their footwork was exemplary. But they were over-confident, believing we'd be easy targets. The fact so many of them were already dead should have told them we were no pushovers.

"Shouldn't all this noise attract the guard?" Fenris asked over all the noise.

"You'd think so. Maybe they're otherwise occupied," Varric suggested.

"With what?" I wondered.

"Aveline is probably distracted nowadays," Varric only half joked, as always, there was an element of truth.

It was a longer fight than normal, simply because the enemy had clearly been trained, and we took a few wounds ourselves, Fenris quite a nasty one into his side that Anders spent time healing during battle. I'd been shot by an arrow and ripped it out, causing Hawke to yell at me for being an idiot, but Merrill managed to heal me after the battle was done.

Our accomplice was busy checking over the bodies, perhaps looking for information. I was left wondering why she'd helped out. She was approaching Hawke as I limped over, starting to feel the wound on my leg hurt more, Merrill stating she could heal that too. "After. I want to know who she is." I finally got a good look at her. Dark mahogany, almost brunette hair. Rather nice blue eyes. Incredibly thin, though most of the elven were, though her bust was… generous. To be honest, I was left thinking she was rather attractive.

"Well, that was just sloppy. You'd think the Crows would be better at this. They've been doing it for ages," the elf said.

"Crows? Are you with them?" Hawke asked, immediately suspicious.

The elf smirked. "I didn't arrange this, but it's no coincidence I'm here. My name is Tallis, and I've been looking for you," she stated, actually performing a slight curtsy.

Hawke glanced my way. All I could do was shrug. "You've been looking for me? Why?"

"Looking for the woman who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific."

"I do?"

"That's what Edge was on about. My contact. You remember Duke Prosper, the one who fawned all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet."

"Oh, _him_. Ugh, man wouldn't take no for an answer. I almost had to fondle Merrill just so he'd take the hint." I looked at Merrill, who blushed bright red at the memory.

"Anyway, the duke talked about a hunt. Not sure if you remember."

"I don't really remember. Uhtred and I… drank. A lot. I mean, after what happened, I drank so much that even he looked like a half decent prospect for fun that night."

I groaned. "Seriously? I've got feelings, you know."

"Love you really, Uhtred. And a hunt, Varric? Since when does anything like that interest me?"

"I was hoping you'd reconsider," our potential new friend stated, "The duke is a delightful host, or so I hear."

Hawke wasn't the only one to smell a rat. "Let me guess: this isn't just a social call?"

"You would be right. I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess, and I can't do it alone."

"So we're going to rob him?" I asked.

"This isn't how I was planning to ask you this. I was picturing an introduction with less… blood."

"What on earth would give you the idea that I'd got in for some thievery?" Hawke wondered. I had the same question in my mind. We didn't go robbing. Sure, we'd broken into places, but not to rob, usually to kill idiots.

"I… um… may have talking you up a bit. Maybe more than once," Varric admitted.

"Varric," Hawke groaned.

"Look, all I've heard is that you get things done. Not leaving your very well-known friend out of this, but you are nobility, Hawke, so you've got my way inside. I'm hoping everything I've heard about you is true."

Hawke looked at me like usual. "It's an interesting prospect. I guess we can go there, scope it out, then see how things are looking. If he's one of those uptight arseholes that deserves to be robbed, then we go through with it."

"I wouldn't mind doing it just from some of his comments made at the dinner."

"So we're going to do it?" I wondered.

"Sure, why not? Not like we're doing much else at the moment. City has gone quiet, which is good in a way, but leaves people like us with little to do. Okay, Tallis, we're in for now. What are you planning on stealing?"

"A jewel," she replied, keeping it simple, all of us probably waiting for more of an explanation. When she noticed our stares, she continued. "The duke thinks it's valuable, and it is, just not in the way he believes. What's more, he shouldn't have it in the first place. He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim. Come with me to Chateau Haine. I'll explain everything on the way. If nothing else, you get fine wine and fancy company. But… I hope you want more than that."

Hawke heard something promising because her eyes positively lit up. Tallis definitely noticed the reaction as well. Agreeing to meet at the stables west of the city, Tallis headed off into the night as we split up and searched the bodies for information. Varric did find a note mentioning the Cavril family, and also the fact his friend Edge was now dead. Though saddened, he didn't seem terribly upset, stating that was the business they were in. Not many lived to see old age.

We made plans to meet up before breaking up for the evening, Hawke and I returning to our rooms, asking for hot water to be brought up as we were both covered in blood, skin and armour. It was only when taking off my chest armour that I finally felt the wound at my side, busy binding it up when Gawen walked in. "Do you need healing, lord?"

"No, this will do for now. I'll have a soak and let the pain ease at least."

"Catching up with you, lord?"

"Doing this along time now, Gawen. Time catches up with everyone eventually."

Meeting Tallis at the stables the next day, I thought we were looking at a two or three-day ride into the heart of Orlais. Thankfully, I was incorrect in my assumption, though we would still ride to the chateau, which was a day's ride, stopping for camp overnight, making it to the breakfast some time during the morning. Along the way, Tallis explained what we would be doing. The jewel was known as the 'Heart of the Many'. Other than that, it was obvious that Tallis was going to stop at nothing to get the jewel.

The major problem. Tallis knew the jewel was locked tight in a vault. And she had no idea how to get into the vault. On top of that, the duke was protected by a retinue of Orlesian chevaliers. Not just a retinue, a veritable army is how Tallis put it. And there were only six of us going in. Hawke, Tallis and myself, with Varric, Merrill and Anders.

Approaching the chateau after a day and morning in the saddle, it wasn't what I was expecting at all. It was a fortress. It was simply… enormous. Add to that, it was incredibly isolated, built on the side of a mountain, overlooking a gorgeous forested valley. We stopped with the chateau in the distance, Tallis glancing at all of us. "So, still ready to do this?"

"I haven't ridden all this way just to turn around now," I replied.

"I am wondering how we get out. I've got the invitation to get us out, at least," Hawke added.

"Anyone used to dealing with Orlesian nobility?"

Hawke looked at me and chuckled. "Well, there is one person who is going to stand out like a sore thumb."

We rode down towards the main gate and I'm sure we all felt under-dressed arriving in our armour compared to the nobles ahead of us. It was more the colours on display. I'd worn Orlesian clothing before, though that was many years ago when Leliana and I lived at her chateau for those blissful few months before I was summoned back to Denerim, and she returned to the Chantry.

After stabling our horses, we approached the group of nobles that were assembling outside the main gate. We could overhear what was being proposed. Apparently we would be on the hunt for a wyvern, whatever that was. Despite the presence of a large bodyguard, Duke Prosper recognised us and seemed pleased to see us, introducing us around to the other guests. His bodyguard, Cahir, seemed to like staring at me. He had the look of a fellow warrior. I wondered if I'd end up fighting him later…

"I must say, your presence is a surprise. When we spoke at the banquet, you seemed… uninterested when I mentioned our hunt," the duke stated, wondering if he was at all suspicious. He knew who I was. I did wonder if he remembered Varric and Merrill. Anders wasn't at the meal. He asked who Tallis was and she expertly deflected the question, though practically poses as Hawke's partner.

"It's a favourite pastime of mine to find things and kill them, actually," Hawke replied, lying through her teeth. I almost burst into laughter at the very idea of Hawke hunting anything.

The duke found it humorous, though, I guess believing she was referring to the criminal elements around Kirkwall than any beasts we might find in the forest.

"What are wyverns?" I wondered. I'd never even heard of them before, "I've never heard of them."

"They are exceptional beasts, magnificent cousins to the mighty dragon!" I found myself getting excited at the prospect of fighting another dragon. I'd fought one in the mountains years before, and before that, it was Alduin in Sovngarde. "My only advice? Beware the poison. It's the deadliest thing about them, as well as the most valuable."

Many of the other nobles, I'm guessing they were of similar rank, or was it prestige…? Whatever, they had already headed out looking for this dragon, so we were left catching up. Hawke was quite pleased I was coming along, figuring my history of fighting dragons would prove helpful. What I noticed, and so did most of others, was the flirting going on between Hawke and Tallis as we headed deeper into the forest. I had figured she'd been instantly smitten by her, and she was certainly going out of her way to prove it. And Tallis was obviously going to use that for her own gain. I wanted to warn Hawke about setting herself up for hurt, but I had a feeling she'd tell me to butt out, so I remained quiet.

The hunting grounds were enormous. The other groups were making plenty of noise, I guess to attract the attention of the beasts that inhabited the forest. If they didn't catch a wyvern, they were certainly going to attract other things if they were not careful. Perhaps it would weed out the numbers a little bit in our favour.

The view was breath-taking at times, the chateau well and truly isolated. Having lived in Kirkwall for so long, being back in nature… I had to stop and simply take a deep breath of fresh air. Though I'd fought dragons, I knew nothing about wyverns, where they lived, how we'd lure them.

Thinking about wyverns, I did not expect us to enter a clearing and see little dragons, or as Tallis yelled out, dragonlings. I remembered seeing those years ago on our way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, so if there were dragonlings, there was at least one dragon around. I unsheathed my sword, feeling a swell of excitement. Finally, the chance to fight another dragon!

Even though they were small, they were tough little bastards, with razor sharp claws, teeth that would likely tear your limb off, and thick scales that necessitated good aim to pierce. We were still dealing with the little ones when not one but two dragons appeared. I'll admit to disappointment as these dragons were tiny compared to those I was used to dealing with. I used my Thu'um, and again, the dragons of Thedas did not understand, did not seem to even speak the dragon tongue. This truly was a different world…

With the most experience fighting dragons, I took the lead, drawing both towards me before unleashing my Thu'um, fire burning their scales, instantly smelling cooked flesh. That just pissed them off, and their attacks were vicious. Anders and Merrill loaded up their spells and attacked from the rear, so I kept the dragons distracted by waving my sword at them, occasionally striking. I drew blood more than once, their underside lacking the hardness of their back and rear, so I got in close and got to work.

Hawke joined in and we took a dragon each. She was confident but was eager for instruction. She had no problem taking advice and did a bloody good job taking on her dragon, though she almost lost her head more than once. Burying my sword into the lower neck of my dragon and slicing upwards, it was not long for the world, not even waiting for it to drop dead before I helped Hawke with hers. The dragon did its best to hold off both of us, but it was a losing cause, Hawke and I killing the dragon together.

Hawke was sucking in deep breaths when she asked, "And you fought these all the time?"

I chuckled. "These were nothing compared to what I fought in Skyrim. At least double the size, breathing ice and fire, or other Shouts which had all sort of magical effects."

"I have heard rumour of this gift of yours, Dragonborn," Tallis stated, "Hearing is one thing, seeing is another. You are not of this world, correct?"

"Correct. I am from another realm known as Tamriel."

"And what brought you here?"

"The will of the gods."

"Well, it is an impressive gift, Dragon…"

"Uhtred. Dragonborn may be my surname, but few call me that nowadays. I prefer Uhtred."

"Of course. And now that we've found dragons, I have no doubt this mountain is probably crawling with wyverns. We just have to find one."

"Is there a particular one we're hunting here?" Hawke wondered.

"Doubtful. The duke wants his prize. As long as it's a wyvern, he won't care. He'll probably want a big one though."

We headed off, and explored further. It was a beautiful morning, the sun high in the sky providing plenty of warmth, with just enough cloud to keep the worst of the heat at bay. There was a gentle breeze. The forest wasn't as full of evil creatures as had been suggested. Of the other parties, we saw no hide nor hair, but the forest was teeming with others hunters, no doubt searching for elk and deer. Many of these small hunting parties had marbari with them, barking away and creating plenty of noise, enough to either scare away wyvern… or perhaps attract them…

It wasn't wyvern that eventually went on the attack. Passing by a group of hunters, they were peering into a cavern, and before any of them could react, they were attacked by some sort of… creature. I would have called them goblins, but I didn't think goblins existed, the sort of fairy tale creature meant to scare young children. The group were caught by surprise, a couple killed rather quickly. Our group went into assist and took care of whatever these creatures were. Vicious little bastards they were, small and very quickly. Compared to them, I was a lumbering oaf. But they could be killed easily if we managed to hit them, so we eventually took to standing still and let them come to us.

"What the bloody hell were they?" I asked once they were all dead. I counted the bodies. There were at least twenty of them.

Tallis was crouching over one of the bodies. "Hmmm, I've heard of these before, or at least rumours. I believe they are called ghast. Not particularly intelligent but highly territorial. Pack animals really. They're friends," she said, gesturing to the nearby group, now short a few numbers, "Poked their noses into the wrong hole."

I took the lead, or so it seemed, though I had no real idea where any of us were going. We'd walked so far now, I was worried about trying to find our way back, though when I did glance, the chateau did stand out rather prominently, left thinking we would be able to see it from anywhere in the valley.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" Varric asked, "We've been walking for quite a while now."

"We have been walking a while, but if we stop, we might not win," I stated.

"You really want to fight a wyvern?" Hawke wondered.

"Never seen one before. Want to see one and then, if I'm so inclined, kill it. Wonder what the duke will give me for it?"

The conversation ceased as we came across the remains of… something. It wasn't human or elven, or even dwarven, so the wyvern hadn't feasted on any of the hunting groups, but it was still fresh. We could have cooked it up and had ourselves a hearty snack. But I was confident if we'd found a kill so exposed, we had to be close to some sort of wyvern… lair. I assumed they'd have lairs like dragons. It made sense in my mind, anyway.

Ending up by the shores of a lake was not something any of us had expected. We stood in silence, taking in the view. Considering I'd spent years living in Kirkwall, the only time I got out into nature was the Wounded Coast or Sundermount. I hadn't been somewhere like this since… Skyrim, to be honest. Even my time in Ferelden had been spent either at the castle or traversing a wasteland as the darkspawn had laid siege. I stayed silent, though half-listened to Hawke and Tallis chat amongst themselves. Varric gave me a look and I just smiled. We both heard and saw it, no point making a big deal.

The wyvern was close, that much we knew, and when we found a pair of dogs, one quite clearly poisoned, as it was in tremendous pain, we healed it first before unsheathing our weapons. We were now very close. And we were at the heart of the valley as we followed what seemed like a series of ponds, lakes, and even a river at some point. Then we found fresh wyvern dung. We knew it was fresh as it was still steaming, and the smell was horrific, all of staying well back.

Entering its lair, there was one thing we learned about wyverns. They are incredibly territorial. We may have been armed, but the creature leapt at us from the shadows. I shouldered Hawke out of the way and barely raised my shield in time. Tallis has rolled out of the way.

"Spread out!" I yelled, "And watch its venom!"

We spread out into a circle, never offering a still target. The wyvern spun around more than once, choosing a target. I eventually attracted its attention by using my Thu'um, striding for to hit it. The mages and Varric immediately attacked as I distracted it. It was fast, that was for sure, whipping its tail for added effect, it's teeth sharp and its claws ready to dig into any exposed flesh.

Tallis decided to show off her skills, twirling her daggers before she ran and leapt onto the back of the wyvern, holding for grim death. "Hey, that's my trick!" I yelled out.

"Just keep it distracted!"

That was the plan as always. The mages and Varric now had to be careful with their attacks, the mages holding off as Varric peppered its lower body with bolts. I was mostly using my shield, trying to wear the beast down, only occasionally using my sword. The wyvern felt the stabs on its back and tried to shake off Tallis, to no avail.

Once she gave the signal, she leapt and drove her daggers in that caused the wyvern to raise its head as it roared in pain. I dropped my shield and sliced one way, then the other, Hawke stepping in and simply driving her sword into its neck. Blood flowed from all its wounds, Tallis sliding off the beast, leaving her daggers in until she could roll away. We all stood back as the wyvern stood on all fours, looking at us with fury, before its legs buckled and it dropped dead to the ground.

I looked at Tallis. "Show off," I said, holding out my hand, which she accepted with a firm grasp.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It always does, until you find yourself on a dragon, hundreds of feet into the air, left wondering about your life choices at that moment…"

It had been a long but successful day. What I'd learned to my cost at times was that even during the greatest of successes, there was always someone or some people just wanting to be party poopers. This was one of those occasions.

"Well, if it isn't the Ferelden turnip," an Orlesian voice mocked, "They say you are a champion of some backwater city in the east. Quite an achievement, I'm sure."

I was beside Hawke in a second, covered in blood, sword still in my hand. My shield lay somewhere behind me, but I only took in the arrogant bastard walking towards us, flanked by who I assumed were his men. I say assumed, as they were wearing masks, or plates of armour, or something ridiculous over their faces. I could barely see any gaps where they could look out. Frankly, they looked rather stupid.

"I suggest you run along with your servants while you have the chance. This wyvern was mine to kill, not yours," he warned.

"Servant? Do I look like a servant?" I asked Hawke.

"Well, you are very good at filling my glass with wine sometimes, Uhtred."

"Got to earn my keep somehow."

"Are you not listening to me?!" the Orlesian whined, "I paid good coin to be the who wins this contest! It was my turn!"

I shared a glance with Hawke. She simply smirked and I knew what was coming. Some cutting remark that would lead to another fight. Good, this guy was already annoying me. "Oh, I didn't realise the duke was offering charity to his more useless guests. My mistake."

"But the kill is still ours so piss off," I added.

"I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel, nor her idiot servant," he stated.

There was a loud sigh from Tallis. "You do realise these two have nasty little thugs like you for breakfast, I hope?"

The Orlesian stamped his foot, more like a child not getting his own rather than some noble. Actually, this sort of behaviour is what I'd expect. "More insolence! And from a knife ear this time?"

I'm not sure why, but that just pissed me off and, before I knew it, I saw red. I raised my sword. "Apologise at once or we end you." He simply whistled, attracting more of his men forward. I simply smiled. "Very good. More for us to kill."

Then I Shouted. Sure, sure, breaking my covenant again, but I was beyond reason by this point. Arrogant, pompous arsehole. Nearly all of his warriors, and the man himself, went flying backwards, and we got to work. Not all of them died easily. And whoever the Orlesian was ran away. Varric took a couple of shots at him but missed, so we just dealt with those that actually stood and fought. They were brave, I'll give them that. And those in the masks had quite a lot of skill, ending up in a terrific sword fight with one of them. Long enough where I took wounds that made me bleed, and for a moment, I did wonder if I'd bitten off more than I could chew. But if one feigns enough, the enemy will become complacent and, before they know it, they're slumped to the ground, mortally wounded.

Sheathing our weapons, we were getting ready to take the head of the wyvern and simply leave when Duke Prosper himself showed up, with the whining Orlesian next to him. "This blasted she-bitch tried to steal my rightful kill!"

"Now is that any way to speak of the Champion of Kirkwall, Baron?"

Ah, so he was a baron. Arrogant little pipsqueak. Probably dreamed of moving up a rank or two. Snivelling bastards like him always managed to work their way up the greasy pole somehow. And he wasn't done with us at any rate. "This is your fault for inviting a stinking turnip in the first place! Your mother should be ashamed."

I strode forward and gave him such a backhander, he fell to his arse and my sword was at his throat in about two seconds. I drank in the fear in his eyes as he looked up, glancing between me and the duke nearby. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, Hawke said quietly, "Not worth it, Uhtred. I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire. He's not worth blooding your blade."

"You have my apologies, Champion," the duke offered, "Arlange has always been a cheat. What would you have done with him?"

"Let him go, Hawke. He's not worth your time," Tallis suggested.

"And you're no murderer," Varric added in my direction, "We have far bigger fish to fry than some no-name baron of some Orlesian backwater."

The hand on my shoulder squeezed and I knew what she wanted, taking a step back and sheathing my sword. "I have one suggestion. Leave while you still can. You utter one more word of abuse in our direction, and you won't see the morning."

The Orlesian got to his feet and walked off quickly, looking very alone without his men. The duke congratulated us on killing the wyvern, informing us that there would be a celebration in the chateau courtyard, though we would be afforded time to change before attending.

It was now time for more serious matters.


	34. Heart of the Many

We walked back to the chateau with the duke and some of the other groups. They were nearly all Orlesian and I wasn't the only one to feel a little out of place. Passing through the main gate of the chateau, we gained a real appreciation of how formidable the outer defences were, but the chateau itself was outstanding in its beauty.

Led by servants, we had been given private rooms to change, where we would also stay for the night. I still had some decent clothing so changed in front of a mirror, making sure I looked presentable. It was far too tight fitting for my liking, though I guess some people might have appreciated it. There was a knock at the door, opening the door to be greeted by a vision of beauty.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Wow," I whispered. That made her smile as she stepped forward and kissed my cheek. "And I like the scent too."

"Nice to know I can still scrub up nice and turn heads. You're not half bad yourself, Uhtred. Got yourself a date lined up?"

I chuckled to myself. "Won't be having one of those for a while yet. Yourself?"

"I just wanted to look nice for the party."

I offered my arm, which she accepted with a smile, and we headed downstairs and out into the party, joined by our friends, old and new. Tallis had certainly chosen something that wouldn't attract too much attention, but I don't think Hawke cared. Her attraction was obvious and something Tallis had definitely noticed. I still worried about Hawke setting herself up for heartache.

We found the duke in the courtyard and we were introduced as the group who had taken down the wyvern. I noticed there was another wyvern in a cage nearby, figuring I'd have to ask the duke about that one later, though I learned his name was Leopold. So he was a… pet?

Pleasantries over, it was now time to mingle. Tallis had already scoped out the place and found a possible entrance point. The only problem was a key needed to be found as it was impossible to pick. So it was suggested we split up. Hawke and Tallis would go to work, the rest of us would keep watch and draw attention away from them. Sounded like a good idea, so with a kiss on Hawke's cheek, I headed off, not before grabbing a glass of wine.

It was the stuffy, stuck up crowd I expected at one of these gatherings. But I did find one familiar face. When he saw me, his face lit up at the same time, with an embrace as well as a handshake. "Uhtred Dragonborn, as I live and breathe!"

"Bann Teagan, are you well?"

"I cannot complain. Are you?"

"Well, apart from the clothing which is too tight and some of the company, which is…"

"Yes, I believe this sort of soiree is not your type of thing. But what brings you here?"

"I'm here with Hawke."

"Ah, the Champion. I understand you also have a title as well?" I waved that away. "Well, I can understand why. I did not know you were friendly with the duke."

"I'm not. I wouldn't say Hawke was either. I think it's because of who she is to many people now. She is Kirkwall nobility at least. I'm not, but I'm pretty much by her side nowadays."

"Oh…"

"No, Teagan." I sipped my wine. "How are things in Redcliffe?"

"Rebuilt after the Blight. Eamon is still in Denerim, officially the Chancellor of the Royal Court. Aedan rules but Eamon looks after the finances. Anora is… too busy to deal with matters of state."

"Hang on, I know he had one. But I haven't heard anything in a long time now."

"They have three children, Uhtred. It's a miracle, really. Considering he is a Warden, and the difficulties Anora always seemed to have trying to conceive, the fact they have three happy, healthy children, ensuring the line of succession, it's simply amazing."

"Good for them. Do you see much of Aedan?"

"He is a rather visible king, often touring the country. He's got the common touch. Visits Orlais once a year with Anora to ensure that relationship remains friendly. He's trying to do things for the elves, but that's always a contentious issue. Has distanced himself from the Wardens. He had to as the crown and the Wardens simply cannot mix."

"Sounds like he's enjoying the role."

"Denerim couldn't have asked for a finer king and queen to lead them through the reconstruction. There's still much work to be done, but we'll get there." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something familiar that distracted me. He noticed, simply smiling. "I'll leave you to it, Uhtred. I hope you do visit Ferelden again one day and visit. You'll be startled by the changes."

I offered my hand again. "Of course. I'll make sure I do it eventually."

Leaving him with his company, who I recognised as Isolde, giving her a polite nod of the head, I stopped a servant carrying around a tray of drinks before I rounded a small garden. I smiled to myself as I approached her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder as I offered her a glass. "If I'd known you were coming…"

She laughed lightly. "I had no idea you would be here, otherwise I'd have offered."

Leliana took the offered glass before she turned around, kissing my cheek. "The gods are being kind. After years without seeing you, this is the second time in a short while." I looked her up and down. The dress she was wearing was simply stunning. I definitely had a look on my face as she giggled again. It was tight in all the right places, and showed just enough skin to get the old blood pumping. She stepped closer so I could inhale that familiar scent. "Damn it," I whispered.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I bet you're working."

"I am, but I can afford to be distracted for a while." She grabbed my arm and led me off towards the edge of the party, sitting by a fountain. "Why are you really here?"

I couldn't help smile. "Think you can make me talk that easily?" She positioned herself in a manner next to me that made me very agreeable, very quickly. "We made a new friend and the duke has something she wants." I paused before laughing. "Damn it, am I that easy?"

She leaned into me, kissing my cheek. "As you know, I have many talents, Uhtred. Who is your new friend?"

"Elven woman by the name of Tallis." Leliana sat bolt upright for a second before relaxing. But I wasn't completely stupid. "Familiar name?"

"It is. You said elven women?" I nodded. "What you'd consider attractive?" I nodded again. "Then it is likely the same woman. We… were associates once. One or two jobs together. She's here?"

"Hawke and her are around somewhere. So… can you tell me why you're here?"

"Just investigating rumours about the duke. It was one of the reasons why Justinia sent me here. It's not official Chantry business, but Justinia likes to be on top of any sensitive matter."

"Are you staying here the night?" She gave me a look to which I just shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying, can you?"

She placed her glass beside her before leaning in and kissing me. My glass went into the fountain as I turned towards her. We kissed for long enough that we probably attracted attention before she pulled back, only a fraction. "I didn't want to go but I had to. You understand?"

I couldn't help smile. "Of course. Remember, I have faith."

"Come on, we should perhaps go mingle some more. If you're doing what I think, you draw attention as it is, Uhtred." We stood up, taking her by the hand. "And I love that combination on you. Shows off those arms of yours. I miss those at night. And your chest… and your butt…"

"What?"

"Could watch you walk all day with that butt, Uhtred. Sometimes I like to watch _you_ walk off instead of you always getting to watch me!"

I laughed out loud, which made her giggle. I stopped a servant, taking two more drinks for us, and we walked hand in hand, chatting with others, none of whom I knew, but Leliana was an expert at these things, or so I learned over the next hour or so. Whenever she introduced herself, she told them who I was and she had no problem telling anyone we were together. I knew I had a big dumb grin on my face for most of the time.

We must have spent a couple of hours together, not just mingling with the other guests, but walking the courtyard and adjoining gardens. The duke's taste was… well, ostentatious would be putting it mildly. He had an inflated opinion of himself, though I could help marvel at the two giant golden lions to either side of the courtyard. They spoke only of power and prestige.

I was mingling again, this time with Seneschal Bran, when Hawke and Tallis passed by my eye line, and Hawke looked at me and nodded once. But it was enough to know that our plan, whatever it was, began now. Excusing myself with apologies I led Leliana off the opposite way to where Hawke headed.

"You are leaving?"

"You just saw Hawke and Tallis, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm off to do what I need to do."

I'm not sure what brought it on, but she kissed me. Hard. The sort of kiss that spoke of everything she felt for me. I didn't want to part. I didn't care about some bloody jewel. I could stay here with Leliana all night, eventually retire the bedroom, and then wake up feeling in an even better mood the next morning.

But I'd give Hawke my word, and Tallis too. So I pulled back, not before I gently caressed her face, looking her up and down one last time. "I love you," I whispered.

The smile lit up her face. "I'll never tire of hearing that," she whispered back.

"Good, because I plan on telling you every day soon enough."

She kissed me one last time, told me she loved me, then let me go. I strode casually around the fountain in the direction Hawke disappeared, looking back to see Leliana watch me go. She giggled to herself and I almost laughed, remembering what she'd said. As I rounded a hedgerow, Hawke and the others were waiting by the door. I flung the glass to the ground and closed the gap.

"Ready?" Hawke asked. We all nodded, and with a turn of the key, we headed inside. Walking down a barren hall, Hawke took the front, Tallis in her footsteps, I took the rear with everyone else in the middle. Coming to another door, we exited into a smaller room with only the lone guard. Just as he was about to start shouting, Tallis released a small knife that went straight into his throat. His shout died with him.

Tallis seemed rather upset by the kill, talking quietly with Hawke before we came together to make a decision. They agreed that we should try stealth, though everyone looked at me and figured it probably wouldn't last too long. "I should resent you all for that, but you're going to need me to hit things when the inevitable shitstorm arrives," I muttered.

It was only when we were walking along that I realised none of us were armed or armoured. I made my way to the lead. "I'd feel more comfortable with a sword," I hissed.

"No killing," Tallis said.

"We may have no choice."

Tallis sighed but eventually nodded. "I'd rather you just knock people out if you have to. Strangle them but only to leave them unconscious. Can you do that?"

"No worries. If I find someone big enough, I'll even disguise myself, lead the way if you want."

"By the Maker, Uhtred, you're using that brain of yours," Hawke joked.

We came across the first guard in a wine cellar. Tallis didn't want him hurt, but there were too many of us to distract him and get through. So I managed to get up behind him and, after a few seconds, left him sleeping in a corner. I took his sheathed weapons before gesturing for everyone to follow.

Even this small section of the chateau had elements of grandeur. The carpet underneath our feet was luxuriously soft. There were numerous paintings hung on the wall. Silk embroidered curtains. If the duke spent this sort of money here, what else was in the place?

Coming to a set of stairs, there was another guard in resplendent uniform, definitely an officer, probably the captain. He was distracted by something, allowing me to sneak up. I tapped him on the shoulder, letting him turn around before I hit him. I pulled the punch so I didn't break his jaw, but enough to knock him out. We found a couple of things so we could bind him to a chair and gag him.

The stairs led back outdoors, sticking to the shadows as we moved past another lone guard on duty. I'd seen enough guards to know those who are dutiful, and those who slacken due to boredom. This one was bored, dragging his feet around. I doubt he even heard us pass by. Entering another door, we were back in the chateau and I was worried about getting lost. Tallis admitted she only knew there was a vault but didn't know the lay out of the chateau. Not even Varric had been able to get his hands on building plans. We were doing this blind.

Arriving at another locked door, we had to go searching for it. No doubt another guard would probably have it. That mean Hawke, Fenris and I had to go guard hunting. The duke's men would be waking with sore heads in a few hours, but Fenris eventually got his hand on a set of keys, opening the door that allowed us to move. We agreed if the door was locked, it meant something important… or it was an elaborate trap to catch out someone stupid enough to break into the chateau.

I'll admit to getting annoyed with all the sneaking around, missing my armour and weapons, though with the racket I'd have made, we probably wouldn't have made it even halfway before all the duke's men were upon us. And we were making progress, just slowly. Very slowly. It didn't help that all of us were inside. If it was just Hawke and Tallis… We did end up going in and out of the chateau twice move, as locked doors led to a more circuitous route. It still left me thinking it was a trap, but Tallis was confident we were making progress.

Ending up on another balcony, Tallis whispered that we were definitely getting close. There were four guards to take care of. Fenris and I took care of the first two, Hawke distracting a third. Once they were handled, we converged on the fourth and last, again wearing thicker armour, again likely a captain. I put him on his arse with one swift punch, though this time we simply didn't have the time to tie him up and gag him.

A long corridor led to what Tallis stated was the vault. Walking towards the door, we should have all known it wasn't going to be easy, and when gates came crashing down around us, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought the duke and his men were about to come bursting in, weapons at the ready. But, no, it was a simple security mechanism that we managed to solve rather quickly.

"This will be the first of many," Tallis suggested.

"Just stand around looking all mean while we try and solve them," Hawke added.

"I swear to the gods, woman…"

Walking through the vault door, I felt that sixth sense kick in that something was wrong. So did Tallis. And, thankfully, so did Hawke. We turned around to see the duke with Cahir come through the door, a couple of his guards behind. I was the only one with any real sort of weapon. Tallis had a couple of knives. Varric always kept a blade handy. The mages could fight, but they'd be stabbed first. Guards flooded in from upstairs.

I met eyes with Hawke and she simply grinned. "Well, the party has moved indoors, it seems."

"It's not over yet," Tallis muttered.

"But it is over," the duke stated, "I knew who you were the moment you arrived, assassin."

Assassin? Before I could ask, Hawke turned on Tallis. "I knew it," she exclaimed.

Tallis looked at her in surprise. "You… did?"

Hawke almost snorted. "Have you met my friends?" she retorted, gesturing at me, "All of them are crazy and most of them are killers."

"Clever girl!" the duke mocked, "Have you also deduced that your elven friend is Qunari?"

We were all surprised by that one. Hawke was simply shocked. "You're… Qunari?" she asked, stumbling over those two words.

Tallis couldn't meet her eyes for a few seconds. "It's… complicated."

Hawke took a deep breath and stepped back. "This has nothing to do with me, then."

The duke chuckled. "Yes, you were only here to rob me. Much better."

To all our surprise, Tallis then rounded on the duke. "Look, I came to stop the Heart from doing something we will all regret. She didn't. Leave her out of this."

"And waste all the effort I spent luring you here before the Heart's arrival? Don't be foolish."

I was completely and utterly lost by now. What the hell was going on? Tallis was a Qunari thief or assassin. Or both. The duke was gods only know what. Hawke was as equally bemused as me, caught in the middle of something she didn't quite understand. I shared glances with the rest of our colleagues, receiving shrugs and further confused looks.

"_Assay hassatra maas,"_ Tallis said. Hawke looked at me. I didn't understand that bit.

"_Maas avastrasa kulun,_" the duke retorted. The fact he knew Qunlat was simply astounding. He turned his back and shouted, "Take them away."

We ended up being escorted to the dungeons. They threw Hawke and Tallis in one cell, Varric and I in another, with Fenris and the two mages in a third. I was left chuckling, thinking he must be fuming at being locked up with them. Taking a seat against the wall, Varric did the same thing against the other.

"So, a Qunari… Who would have guessed?"

"If I know Hawke, she's probing her for information right now," I replied.

"You see that coming?"

"Gods no. I didn't take her as one of those 'elfy' elves but… no, did not see the Qunari thing at all. At least until she used their language."

"The duke knows it too."

"Aye. That was even weirder!"

"What do you think her story is?"

"Well, I would have thought a slave, but I doubt they'd have let her off the leash like this, so she must be a spy for them. Qunari aren't just the big guys with the horns. I'm just left wondering if there's even a jewel to be found or if she really is here to kill someone. But is it the duke or someone else?"

"Oh, if she was here to kill anyone, it would be Duke Prosper de Montfort."

"You're saying his name as if it's someone I should know."

"Ah, apologies, Uhtred. I forget you're probably not well versed in Orlesian history. Suffice to say, the duke is a cousin of Clarisse de Montfort, who was the mother of the current ruler, Empress Celene. You look through the family tree of many noble families in Orlais, and they've all been related at some point."

"So you kill him to make a statement or… somehow involve the empress herself?"

Varric shrugged. "Honestly, Uhtred, I have a no idea. You've heard of 'the Game'?" I nodded. Leliana had spoken of it sometimes while we were together. "Trust me, it's something I try not to think about. Orlesian nobles love to play it. Ruins the lives of everyone around them, and the poor bastards below them usually end up being punished with wars and conflicts, but it's all about power and influence, money too when you think about it."

I sighed. I was tired of being a pawn in other people's games, but it came with being who I was in the end. I rested my head against the wall and figured a few hours' sleep wouldn't hurt. I had no doubt the duke had something planned for us.

When I heard the lock of the door jiggle, Varric and I were up on our feet in seconds, though when Leliana appeared through the doorway, I simply couldn't resist stepping forward to hug her. "Quickly," she whispered, heading out to see Hawke and Tallis already out. Leliana ran to the other door and let them out too before returning. "All your things are in the room over there. Get changed and do whatever you need to do."

"How did…"

"I told you I was here for a reason, correct?"

"Aye."

"Well, I've learned information since we split up, and leaving you to finish this job will prevent a war that could prove catastrophic, not just to Orlais and the Qunari, but possibly Thedas as a whole. I work to protect the Chantry. This situation does not involve us. Therefore, I will leave."

"So you know about Tallis…"

"Of course, I just had to learn what she was actually here for. Now, I really must go as I had to knock out a couple of guards to get down here, and I'm hoping they won't be awake when I leave."

"Wait, before you go…"

She kissed me again, in front of everyone. It lasted… not long enough. I'd always think that. "I will be returning to Kirkwall before I sail back to Val Royeaux. I'll know when you return, Uhtred. I won't leave without saying goodbye. But I really must go now."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"You too. And good luck." With a last, quick kiss on the lips, she bade farewell to everyone else and snuck out a side gate. If the party was still going on upstairs, I doubt her presence had been missed for long.

"So, you and Leliana…" Tallis was about to ask as we started to get changed and prepare to move out.

"Aye," I replied simply.

"How long?"

"We fought together during the Fifth Blight, and stayed together around half a year after until I was pulled in to do another job, and she returned to the Chantry. Saw her again for the first time in years a couple of months back as she was working in Kirkwall. She had no idea I was in the city."

"Looks like she's head over heels."

"I feel the same way. Seeing her again… I had hoped but dare not dream in would happen. We have faith that, one day, we'll be together again. This time, permanently." I paused before adding, "As long we get out of here alive."

Once we were all armoured, and my sword was back in hand, I felt much better about things. Talils has an idea of how she had planned to escape, but no idea where we were in relation to her escape route. So Hawke and I thought about it then chose one way. If we were right, great. If not, then we'd no doubt have to fight.

We were doing that moments later. It was a dungeon, or a jail, so there was always going to be guards around. The duke had made his intentions clear, so we showed no hesitation in running them through with swords, or using magic, or bolts, or daggers. I was fairly sure the noise would draw attention. I still wasn't sure about going all out to kill the duke. Part of me thought he had every right to throw us in a cell. I had a feeling Hawke and Tallis had talked it out.

In the end, we ended up deeper in the dungeon. I was amazed at the sheer size of the chateau. Outside was enormous but I was now wondering how far we were underground. I was still thinking this while in battle with more guards. They were certainly well trained, better than the idiot bandits and mercenaries we usually dealt with. Their armour was in better conditions, their weapons sharp and they knew how to use them. Tallis moved quickly across the battlefield, slicing and dicing, certainly not the battering ram I was. The duke hired no mages as guards, so that was our advantage, which we made full use of. It meant I didn't have to use my gift… yet. I knew I probably would in the end.

Seeing a staircase ahead, we moved quickly though cautiously. Exiting into an enormous room, who should be standing in the distance on the balcony but the duke again. For a second time that day, we found ourselves surrounded, though only on the balcony. Cahir was on our level, flanked by a pair of lackeys. The enormous axe carried on his back would likely do some damage. I gave him the eyes that suggested I wanted to see battle.

The duke blustered, Tallis was frustrated, Hawke joked her way through it. I kept my eyes on Cahir, Varric watching the archers, Merrill and Anders simply waiting for the signal to unleash hell. The duke finally withdrew, locking us in, with orders for the Chasind, who I assumed was Cahir, to kill us.

Once the fighting started, there was no real sense of orders. Those who could focused on the archers first, and it was only blind luck that stopped me getting short. Hawke wasn't so lucky, taking an arrow in the upper arm, while Anders was shot in the chest. It must have missed his heart by millimetres. He pulled it out and healed himself while still fighting.

I was distracted by what I thought was another Chasind as Cahir had run off, mentioning something about 'pets'. The Chasind, war paint on the face and body, was armed with two short blades and was bloody fast. So I stood still and waited for the attacks. It was a case of predicting the strike then attacking before they did. I waited… and waited… blocking one, two, three attacks… then I struck. I met their eyes as I buried my sword in their chest, their eyes widening in surprise before I withdrew, watching them slump to the ground.

After that, we mopped up the few archers remaining, most dropping their bows to use a blade, clearly not as proficient with blade than bow, as most died easily. Heading the same way as the duke was out, the gate locked tight, with no mechanism to open it. Going back to the dungeons was suicide, so we looked and eventually found an open door. Heading down more steps, we came to a stop as Tallis simply stated, "Puzzle room."

I'm not sure how long we spent getting through all these puzzles. I could only assume completing them led to… the jewel Tallis mentioned? Anyway, I left the solving of puzzles to people much smarter than me, so I found a seat and let the others get to work. Varric was intelligent but he took a seat with me, I think to keep me company more than anything.

"This is all rather elaborate, isn't it?" he asked.

"Overkill, if you ask me. Makes me wonder what he has to hide."

"Considering how old the family is, and how close it is to the centre of power, probably secrets that could not only bring down the Empress, but perhaps the entire creaking mass."

"In all the fighting, Hawke tell you much about Tallis?"

"Not yet. I plan on asking once we're out of here. You?"

"To be honest, I don't really care if she is or not. Would have liked to have known originally, though I guess we may not have been as agreeable considering she's shown up only a few months after the Qunari tried to sack the city."

Hawke eventually returned with the others, stating we could now leave. Sort of heading back the way we'd come, Hawke led us towards a crack in the wall, which led us into a cave either underneath or beside the chateau. I was just relieved to be outside, and now wondered what we did next. Were we just going to escape? Or would we be hunting down the duke?"

"We're here to find someone," Tallis finally confessed, "He is a Qunari. He is selling secrets to the Orlesians. If he does, it could result in all-out war between them, and it will cause all of Thedas to descend into chaos."

"Okay, and what about the duke?" I asked.

"Collateral damage, if it comes to it. It wasn't my intention to kill him. I am only here for the informant."

"Does the Heart of the Many exist?" Varric wondered.

Tallis nodded. "I am one. It is what Ben-Hassrath means. We protect the interests of the Qun. Hawke somewhat… disagrees. Whatever the case, I cannot let this information fall into the wrong hands. That is why I am here."

"Whether we're here for a jewel or not, I'd just like to get out of here and eventually home," Hawke said, "However, I can agree that Orlais and the Qunari going to war won't be good for anyone. So I'm willing to help Tallis from here on out. That's my decision. If you wish, you can join us. If not, I won't begrudge you walking away. This isn't exactly you're fight."

None of us were going to do that, so our group kept walking, looking for the exit. We did stumble upon more of those ghast gobliny things. Magic scared some of them off, though they kept coming back for a fight. By the time we left that first part of the cave, it was a ghast graveyard. The gate that was shut thankfully opened without needing a key, and we carried on, passing by an underground lake, Tallis explaining the cave had once been used to house refugees during a Blight.

Of course, we were never going to escape that easily, and before any of us realised, a gate slammed down, separating Tallis from the rest of us. Stating for us to 'Trust her', she disappeared, or so Hawke said. My eyes were on Cahir and the mages he'd brought along for us to play with.

"The Circle are not the only ones who know how to break a mage," he growled.

Stepping forward, I knew I would be fighting him in a moment. "If my boss locked me in a dungeon with someone like me, I'd think about a career change."

"I do not fight for him. The duke is a fool. His enemies, a posturing, guileless lot. But you are worth testing. Prosper can fight his own battles. And I shall choose mine."

"Hawke?"

"Yes, Uhtred?"

"Take care of the mages. The big one is mine."

I sensed them all move. I didn't take my eyes from the Chasind, who took the enormous axe from his back. My sword was already in hand, shield attached to my left forearm. I undid the straps and flung that to the ground. I wasn't going to need that for a battle such as this. "You know, I have heard of you," he said as we circled slowly.

"Good things, I hope."

"This gift of yours. Will you use it?"

"Oh no. In battles like this, you will die because of my sword."

He smirked. "Let us see if your skills with hand match the words from your mouth."

He moved fast for a big man, and was circumspect in how he used his weapon. But with the cumbersome shield, I was able to move quickly, staying out of his range. I'd occasionally tickle the shaft of his axe with my sword, getting in close when I could, making him take a step back. He then charged straight at me, and with such a small gap between us, I couldn't move completely out of the way, his shoulder collecting mine. He was a big guy. It was like a pair of bulls colliding. And as I was off balance trying to move, I went down.

His axe moved quickly, coming down in an arc. I only just moved out of the way, swinging my sword, slicing into his shin, watching him stumble himself. I gave myself space as I quickly got back to my feet, immediately circling together once again.

"Hey, Uhtred, Tallis is back! And there are more guards!" Varric yelled.

"Just take care of them," I muttered.

Watching his footwork, how he weaved his axe, I waited for him to swing again. I had a plan, hoping it would pay off. He was patient though, so I feigned a mistake. He fell for it straight away, his swing wild, hoping to connect and end the fight in an instant. Once the sword had swept on its arc by me, I stepped into the gap created. He realised his error straight away and tried to correct. I put the hilt of my sword into his face, hearing cartilage snap in his nose before following that up with a quick elbow. He staggered backwards, cutting down with my sword across his elbow. It was a deep cut, bleeding immediately, and his strength was sapped, holding the axe only with his left arm.

It was simply too heavy for him to now fight, only able to defend himself. "Walk away," I offered.

"Never. Only one of us walks."

I nodded. "Very well."

He blocked what I could, but I was now on the front foot, feinting before striking. I drew blood more than once, simply wearing him down. When I struck him across his left thigh, a nasty wound that would bring down the biggest of men, he finally went down onto his knees. He still fought, and I gave him respect for that. He would fight until I landed the killing blow.

It came seconds later as I finally knocked the weapon from his hand and I made sure his death was quick. As he collapsed to the ground, I stepped forward and ensured his weapon was back in hand. He had been brave, fought me to the bitter end, refusing to walk away when given the chance to surrender. As he had said, only one of us would walk away from that fight. But I would see this man in Sovngarde when I too passed from this world.

"What was that about?" Tallis asked, glancing back to see the guards were dead.

"He was a warrior. Brave to the last. Men like him will be found in Sovngarde. When I arrive, we will drink together and remember this battle."

"I have never heard of this Sovngarde."

"It is not of this world, my beliefs that is. But I know Sovngarde exists. I have tasted the glory of the Great Hall. I have met Ysgramor himself, many years ago now. When I eventually die, I will be greeted by them all again. All those I fought alongside, and all those I fought against. There, we will drink, sing songs, eat food, and fight for eternity. A warrior paradise." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, what were we doing now?"

"There is an exit nearby that Tallis believes leads to a mountain path. From there, we finish this," Hawke replied.

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard all day. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants a word with the duke."


	35. What the Heart Wants

_A/N – I thought I'd only write two chapters covering this DLC so starting a third was a surprise. More content than I expected. Hopefully I've given it my own spin like usual but writing about it without ever playing it was something I've never really experienced before._

* * *

"I suggest we stick together with Tallis," I stated. This was after she had stopped us and told us everything. What she'd told Hawke in the cell, and adding further information so we truly understood what she was doing there. She looked at me approvingly, before I glanced at Hawke.

She met my glance and looked almost helpless for a moment. I knew she'd developed feelings very quickly for her, but she was now very confused about things. What was obvious to me was the fact her feelings would go nowhere. Tallis was Qunari, here on a mission. That mean, once the mission was over, she would more than likely head home.

The conversation that followed between the pair was… flowing. Each gave their opinion on numerous facets of their own lives, their opinion of the Qunari and the Qun itself, how Tallis lived under and within the Qun, her own thoughts and even doubts on being Qunari, Tallis even asking rather personal questions of Hawke. It was a frank and honest discussion. Most of us listened in rapt silence. Hawke probed and prodded, gaining understanding, for her own peace of mind.

Hawke was convinced. So convinced that, to our surprise, she strode forward and… kissed her. Tallis probably knew it was coming but was certainly _very_ receptive to it. When they finally broke apart, I think only because they needed to breath, Hawke simply said, "No more lies."

"I promise. No more lies. And… thank you…"

"Don't mention it." She looked around and saw us all staring, one or two of us probably smiling. "Yes, yes, I kissed her. I'm attracted, okay?"

"Ooh, Hawke…" Varric started to say, but Fenris gave him an elbow with accompanying glare.

We headed out the exit Tallis suggested, ending up on a mountain path. Again, the scenery was jaw-dropping in its beauty, such a shame we would ruin the serenity over the next however many hours as we went duke hunting. Before then, though, we were approached as we entered a clearing by an old friend.

I say that sarcastically, of course.

"I knew you were a worthless traitor the moment I laid eyes on you," the baron called out.

Hawke threw up her arms in mockery. "Baron Arlange! So nice to see you again."

The baron strode forward, confident in the group of soldiers he'd brought with him. "You filthy turnip! You humiliated me!"

A dagger went into his chest, all of us staring at Tallis, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "What? She kissed me. One good turn and all that…"

Seeing their paymaster on his knees, his guards went into a frenzy and attacked. Beyond bored with fighting all these idiots, I used my Thu'um, lighting at least half a dozen of them on fire. As they screamed while burning, we split up and dealt with the rest. Tallis didn't get too involved, slowly strolling towards the baron, who was still alive. We put those who I'd burned out of their misery before we gathered around the baron. He looked up at us. I wondered if he was going to beg for mercy. There was fear but an element of bravado as well. It didn't matter.

I rested my sword on his shoulder. "You insulted my friend."

Hawke rested her sword on his other one. "You are a rather offensive little man. Is it a case of small man syndrome downstairs? Perhaps threatened by the fact I'm a woman? Or are you simply just a pathetic excuse of a human being?" He couldn't really respond due to the dagger in his chest. "If you don't mind, Uhtred, I wish to deal with this miscreant myself."

"As you wish, my lady," I replied, bowing exuberantly as I stepped back.

Hawke lined up her sword with his neck and I swear the grin was almost evil as she swung and took his head. "Nice swing," I stated.

We were walking away before his body hit the ground. His head would end up being picked up by something or someone eventually. None of us had any real idea where we were so just followed the path we were on. After a good twenty to thirty minutes, we entered a clearing to be greeted by the strange sight of a wyvern in battle with a horde of those ghast goblin creatures, and I was impressed at the fight they were putting up.

"Um, wyvern or the others things?" Tallis wondered.

"Wyvern first. We'll mop up the others after," I replied.

The wyvern was rather distracted, turning around in circles, fending off any attack it could. But there were far too many of us with blades, while magic attacks rained down on the beast at the same time. Unlike our first fight with a wyvern, this one was over almost before began. That left us dealing with the ghast, who were now very interested by our appearance. Little bastards were like fleas, so we herded them slightly so I could use my Thu'um to deal with them.

The forest was full of enemy waiting to kill us on arrival. We'd been walking for some time, left feeling we were now well and truly lost, as we couldn't even see the chateau, when we arrived at a path constructed of stone. That raised hopes we were approaching something important. Instead, we ran into Qunari. "Tal-Vashoth!" Tallis cried as they simply ran at us and started to attack.

I did wonder how she knew, but I was too busy fighting for my life. Like all giant Qunari warriors, whether still part of the Qun or not, they were talented fighting and tough bastards to bring down. But we used magic to our advantage thanks to the fear they had of mages, though that made our two mage friends immediate targets at the same time. Varric protected them with bolts as Hawke, Fenris and I bludgeoned our way forward, Tallis showing off her unique talents at the same time.

There were roving packs of the big bastards, as we'd only just defeated one group when we stumbled into another. That one wasn't so bad to deal with, fewer numbers so we mopped them up in double quick time, or so it felt compared to some of the fights we'd been in since breaking out of the cell. But the third group was a different proposition as they had a Saarebas. I ran straight for it before it started to wield its magic. I remembered the one who'd nearly wiped our entire group in Kirkwall. The Saarebas we'd rescued years before had also been tremendously powerful.

We were now climbing a forest path, running into more and more Tal-Vashoth. They must have been based in the mountains for some reason. Perhaps we'd find out. The enemy were growing more desperate to hold us at bay. A desperate enemy may fight with more ferocity but is prone to lapses in judgement, so while the bangs on my shield were harder, responding in kind was easier.

I'd never seen a Tal-Vashoth camp before. In fact, my run-ins with them were few and far between. They made their last stand there, their leader one of the last to fall before the fighting finally ceased. I found a tree and sat down against it, checking myself for wounds, not surprised to see more than one. Merrill approached and help heal the ones that were of concern. Fenris was simply worn out, wandering the camp, searching for supplies, likely food and water.

Tallis approached the Tal-Vashoth leader, who surprised us all by speaking. I thought he was dead, considering he was covered in blood. The conversation was in Qunlat and I was no way fluent. I barely understood more than a few words. When the conversation was over, Tallis put him out of his misery. I wasn't surprised by that move, he was a dead man regardless.

"Salit is already here. He's meeting with the duke at the base of the mountain," Tallis explained.

Shit, we'd been heading up when we should have been heading down. Fenris approached, offering his hand, hauling me up. "You're tired, Dragonborn?" he asked in mild surprise.

"Getting too old for some of this shit, Fenris."

Having fought our way up, at least heading down was peaceful, passing by the numerous bodies that would be left for the ravens to pick at and for the beasts of the forest to feast on. It wasn't something that you generally thought about but it was true. Battlefields were usually cleared of bodies, graves dug, rites given, family informed. In skirmishes like this, the bodies would simply lie there until they turned into bones then dust.

Though we hurried, it was still quite the journey down the mountain, surprised to see the ruins of towers peeking out over the trees. I didn't bother asking about the ruin, the ground eventually levelling out as we approached. Tallis told us she would disappear for a moment but that she'd be back, leaving Hawke, I and the rest to complete the journey, entering into a clearing where the duke was in the process of meeting a bunch of Qunari looking fellows.

It took him a few moments to see us approach, allowing our group to spread out and get into position. I knew we'd be fighting both the duke and his men, plus the Qunari. "Champion. I should have known you would turn up."

"Oh, I just have an excellent sense of dramatic timing, Your Grace."

"Joke while you can. You will not find it funny for long."

Tallis appeared out of nowhere, grabbing a scroll from one of the duke's men before leaping out of the way. The Qunari leader, who I assumed was Salit, recognised her immediately. "I said I would stop you, Salit."

"And I said I would slay you if you tried."

"If anyone is to do any slaying, it will be me!" the duke cried. He fired a crossbow at Salit, but no bolt or arrow. It was some foul smelling goop that… We heard a roar and all of us turned to one of the nearby towards. There was another wyvern, and this one was simply enormous. "Meet Leopold," the duke stated, "Kill them all!"

Salit watched mesmerised by the leaping wyvern, not moving by the time it collided with him, the wyvern taking the Qunari in its mouth and biting down hard. Salit was dead by the time he hit the ground.

Chaos descended. The dukes' men fought the Qunari and us. The Qunari fought the dukes' men and us. We fought anyone who wasn't part of our group. Through all this, the duke was protected by his wyvern. We would have to kill off everyone else before we could even think about focusing on those two. The dukes' men could fight but they wilted in the face of the Qunari horde. I'll admit, we hung back and let the two sides tire each other out. Once all the dukes' men were dead, there were only a handful of Qunari left, and they were not going to join us to take down the duke.

We had to worry about the fact his wyvern would try and attack us at the same time. The duke was now on its back, raining down attacks that left us concerned. We forced the Qunari to the edge of the cliff where I could simply use my Thu'um, blow them off, then we turned back to the wyvern.

It was simply enormous, even bigger than the wyvern we'd fought the day of our arrival. The duke blew a horn and we heard a roar, more of his men appearing. We dealt with them while I used my Thu'um more than once against the wyvern, hoping to wither its natural defences. The duke had eyes for Hawke, Tallis and myself, no doubt trying to assess which one was most dangerous. I tried to focus on the wyvern where I could, ignoring the dukes' men unless they came too close for comfort.

The wyvern seemed to sense what I could do and took to simply charging head first at me. It obviously wasn't an intelligent beast as I could easily avoid such tactics, but it was enough to cause concern. Prosper was egging it on, so I signalled to Varric. He lined up the duke and fired, though the bolt only went through his shoulder. I'd been hoping for a head shot. You don't always get what you want, but it was enough to make the duke think.

I glanced around to see all his men were now dead. If he had any left at the chateau, they were about to lose their employer. He wasn't long for this world now and he was getting desperate, having the wyvern charge around the ruin, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Hawke sensed what was happened and moved us closer, egging the duke on. He fell for it.

He fired his crossbow, covering the pair of us in that foul smelling goop, which I guess was food or… something. Whatever it was, it attracted the attention of the wyvern, who burst forward at a gallop. Hawke urged me to remain still until the very last moment before we leapt out of the way, the wyvern crashing over the edge. As for the duke… We glanced over the edge to see him hanging by one hand, jagged rocks waiting far below him.

"The empress will hear of this! Orlais will burn Kirkwall to the ground! All of you will die screaming, I swear it!"

"Arrogant son of a bitch, isn't he?" I stated.

"You would have thought the first thing he'd ask for would be help, but I guess not," Hawke added.

"Do you wish to do the honours, Hawke? He hasn't insulted you like the baron, but he has just threatened our home."

She bowed slightly. "My thanks, Uhtred. Your thought is appreciated." She stepped forward and rested her foot above the hand of the duke. "Now, Duke Prosper, this is going to sound terribly cliché, but you mentioned something about dying screaming. So…" She stepped on his hand, and we listened as the duke screamed all the way to his death.

"Ugh, it's like reading bad fiction," Varric muttered.

We turned around to see Tallis searched the body of Salit, or whatever was left of it. "If the duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp," she stated quietly, before walking to Hawke, standing inches from her. "Thank you. All of you. There's no way I could have done this without your help."

"What's on the scroll?" I wondered, noticing it already in her small pack.

"This is a list of agents throughout Thedas. Qunari like myself. Many of them have children, family, friends. They're people you wouldn't suspect. Some have even left the Qun behind. But if this list fell into human hands, they and everyone they know…"

"Would be killed," Hawke finished quietly.

"The Ariqun believes they know the risks, but what about the innocents? I… I couldn't let that happen."

"I could argue, but I won't… So what now?"

Before Hawke could say anything, Tallis kissed her. And in that kiss, I think she showed Hawke just how much she'd grown to like her in the short time they'd been together. All of us eventually had to look away as it grew rather intense. I couldn't help smirk though. At least she was happy.

"I won't ask you to stay forever, but maybe at least a few days," Hawke whispered.

Tallis clearly gave it some thought before she agreed. "I can't stay for as long as either of us would like, Hawke. I have things to do that don't involve staying in Kirkwall." There was the sound of more kissing before she added, "But I'll say I've been rather convinced to return to Kirkwall, at the very least."

The chateau was practically deserted upon our return. All we did was collect our horses and get out of there as quickly as possible. Someone would eventually end up searching for him though I doubted they'd find anything, just a lot of dead guards by the ruin. We didn't get too far before we had to stop and camp for the night. We had just enough tents, though we all hard to share, though little food. Not that it mattered. There was a sense of relief that we were still alive after everything.

"How many days has it been? Did we arrive yesterday or the day before?" Merrill wondered.

"Does it matter?" Anders retorted gently.

"No, I'm just getting used to losing track of days. Time seems to fly by sometimes."

"We've all known each other for a few years now. We're all getting a little older, some of us a little wiser," Varric stated, looking straight at me during that last bit.

Heading to bed that night, I ended up sharing a tent with my dwarven colleague. During the quiet night, I heard noises that suggested Hawke and Tallis were wasting little time getting to know the other. I know I smiled to myself, happy that my friend was finding happiness of her own once again, however fleeting it might end up being.

"Hope she doesn't end up hurting herself," Varric whispered.

"She knows it's temporary. Just a little fun before life returns to normal. It's clear they like each other."

Riding into the outskirts of Kirkwall the next afternoon, I never thought I'd be as relieved to see those city walls as I was. Stabling our horses, we walked through the city gates, Tallis and Hawke hand in hand, the rest of us following closely behind. We agreed that a couple of hours at the Hanged Man would be the right way to end what was, in the end, a successful mission.

Hawke was rather distracted nearly all the time we were there. No real surprise, so I spent my time chatting with the others while we all proceeded to get rather merry. We were there longer than planned, only leaving once the sun had disappeared and the weather noticeably cooler. We split up upon exiting, and I found myself escorting the two soon to be lovers back home to Hightown.

Walking inside, Hawke and Tallis headed straight to her bedroom. "We'll keep the noise down," she stated, Tallis giggling away. I didn't know she giggled, but that's what she did. I laughed to myself and headed to the sitting room. Gawen appeared straight away as he always did, wondering if I wanted a drink. "I'll have a brandy only if you join me."

"Of course, lord. One moment."

He had no problem doing something like that, having learned over the years I enjoyed his company. Sitting in one of the comfortable chairs next to me, he relaxed with a sigh, sipping at his glass. "Successful mission, lord?"

"Well, I'm back alive, Hawke has a new friend, and while what we intended to do originally was a ruse, the real reason why was a success. I'll put it this way; a catastrophic war has probably been averted, and lots of innocent lives have been saved."

"Sounds like you and the Lady Hawke are constantly saving lives, lord."

"Seems so but we just do what we need to do. We protect Kirkwall and its citizens from threats, foreign or domestic."

"And Hawkes new friend?"

"Won't be here long. It will no doubt be a passionate but brief liaison."

"Lady Hawke certainly seems rather enamoured by her."

"Smitten from the moment she laid eyes on her."

"Good. After what happened before, she needs at least a little happiness."

"That's something I can drink to," I said, offering my glass, to which he clinked his own.

Gawen had only the one drink before he headed to bed for the evening. I stayed up, enjoying a couple more before heading to my own. Hawke's bedroom was far enough away that I could sleep without listening to any noises coming through the walls.

Hawke was definitely loved up the next morning as we sat at breakfast, though Tallis was certainly returning any and all affection. I sat at the opposite end of the table to get away from it, though I could understand why Hawke was so thrilled. Isabela had never been there for breakfast the next morning.

With no plans, I left the two new lovers to themselves, and would do that the rest of the time Tallis remained. I had no idea if she'd stay a few days or a few weeks, but as long as she was around, I would make myself scarce. So I spent most of the day walking around Hightown, popping in to see friends. I'd barely seen Aveline lately, so visited her, and all she did was talk about Donnic. I couldn't help smile at another friend so quite obviously in love. It made a difference from the usual depression and despair that made up our lives.

Of course, in the back of my mind was what Leliana had told me at the chateau, and she was a

women of her word. That evening, just after we'd finished dinner, there was a knock at the door. Gawen opened it and escorted Leliana in to where I was sitting by the fire. He didn't announce her. Instead, Leliana tip-toed in until she was standing in front of me, my face buried in a book. I almost had a heart attack when I looked up to see her standing there, rising immediately to take her in my arms. She laughed, stating the smile on my face lit up the room.

After the very long kiss, with maybe some exploring hands as well, I sat back down and had her sit sideways on my lap, Gawen appearing with a bottle of wine and two glasses, to which we could only thank him profusely. He waved it away as usual.

"So, I take it the mission was a success?" she asked once Gawen had shut the door to give us privacy.

"Yes. As you're no doubt aware, different reason than why we'd originally travelled but the outcome was still important. Far more important than some jewel, to be fair."

"And now Hawke seems to be falling for her new friend rather hard?"

"Aye. I'm just hoping she doesn't end up hurting herself. She's a tough woman but everything that happened with Isabela left its mark on her."

"As long as she knows at heart that Tallis will leave. She is Qunari. She cannot remain here. It would be far too dangerous."

"I think Hawke knows that. She's simply going to enjoy herself. She deserves it."

"And what about you? What does Uhtred Dragonborn want?"

I took a sip of wine. "Well, he can think of a few things. What does Leliana want?" I paused before asking, "I've never asked, but do you have a surname?"

"No," she said quietly, "Mother did not have one being a servant. And I am an orphan so…" She shrugged. "When I lived in Lothering, I was simply Leliana of Lothering. Now I am Sister Leliana, Left Hand of the Divine." She paused before meeting my eyes, "One day, I would like to be Leliana Dragonborn though. Does that sound nice?"

"That is the plan eventually. Life has got in the way of my plans though."

"I'm patient, Uhtred, and you have proven to be too."

"Getting older though. Can't wait forever."

She kissed my cheek before snuggling into me. "I know. As for the here and now, I can stay for a few nights before I'm expected back. I will let the Divine know what I was up to upon my return. She will not be surprised."

"She won't judge?"

That made her giggle. "Uhtred, she knows everything about you."

"And what does she think?"

"She is intrigued more than anything, particularly in regards to this gift of yours. It is not magic, that much I know. But trying to explain you have the soul of a dragon, with the blood flowing through your veins too… Well, you can imagine how it sounds."

"She doesn't consider me a threat?"

"You've done nothing to make yourself one, so no."

I finished my wine and managed to stand up and keep her in my arms, carrying her upstairs to my bedroom. Kicking the door shut, this time there was a little urgency to getting undressed and into bed, both of us eager for intimacy. Even after all these years, Leliana was still a goddess, whether fully clothed next to me, or naked underneath me. We made love for what felt like hours, only resting when the body cried out for it, before continuing on. I'm sure we only stopped when the first rays of light appeared through the curtains, Leliana giggling away as she cuddled into me. "Got to make up for years of celibacy," she whispered.

"So you're going to wear me out then?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem, she asks!"

I don't think anyone was up for breakfast that morning, Leliana and I only heading downstairs towards lunchtime. Hawke and Tallis took one look at us and burst into giggles as we took opposite ends of the table. We chatted quietly with each other before I suggested we head out and I'd take her on a tour of the city. That interested her, at least, so we spent the afternoon taking in the sights, though I tried to keep her interest with the gardens and parks rather than the concrete jungle that Kirkwall did appear to be at times.

Suggesting we have dinner out, I found this lovely little place that sold Orlesian food, managed to grab a small table by the window. It was expensive but worth every silver coin I threw down at the end of the meal, a reminder of the fare we'd eaten when living at her villa by the lake. When I suggested that would be the perfect place for us to finally retire once this part of our lives were over, she reached across the table to grab my hand, seeing the shimmer in her eyes. "You always think of the right things," she whispered.

"I have my moments."

"Always with me."

I was already dreading her leaving, but the next few nights were a reminder of our time shared at the villa. We relaxed in the company of each other, and spent time with Hawke and Tallis at the same time. Neither Hawke or I asked any questions about their previous relationship, assuming it was probably better left in the past. But they got on well enough that it wasn't awkward for anyone.

Tallis was the first one to depart and Hawke handled it better than I would have given her credit for. Tallis promised she would stay in contact and that they'd see each other one day, but while I wouldn't call it an empty promise, I knew keeping just the contact bit would be incredibly difficult. Once she left, Leliana and I tried not to be too obvious, though Hawke insisted she was fine, keeping herself occupied and not hanging around the house too much, allowing Leliana and I space as well.

But Leliana couldn't stay forever, no matter how much we both wanted it. The last night we were together, we made love before I held her in my arms, just… looking at her. It used to make her a little self-conscious, now she loved how I looked at her. With such love, she always told me. Even after all these years, I still felt guilt about how I'd treated her at times during the Blight, because of how I was with Solona as well. She knew I'd already carry it, though she'd insisted it had never truly bothered her.

The next day was difficult for both of us, enjoying breakfast in the bedroom before we dressed, Leliana packed her few belongings, and we headed downstairs. Hawke gave her a long hug, insisting that, if she could, that Leliana could return any time she wanted, though the three of us knew it was unlikely. But I appreciated the offered too.

Walking hand in hand, we strolled through Kirkwall towards the docks, the impressive vessel that would take her home to Val Royeaux waiting to cast off. A steward took her lone bag as she turned towards me, no shame in her tears this time. I held her close, feeling her head rest on my heart, and closed my eyes.

"We'll be together soon, Uhtred. But until then, you'll be in my heart."

"Gods, life is going to suck again for a while," I muttered, making her giggle at least, "But these few days will keep me going until then." I lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Leliana. Oh, before you go, I have looked into something. Know how I asked about your surname."

"Yes?"

"I found one for you. An Orlesian surname. Donadieu. Apparently it means 'Given to God', generally a surname given to orphans. You were one, now you work for the Maker. Left Hand of the Divine and the Maker. In the Makers name you work. I thought it seemed rather apt."

She smiled and leapt into me, giving me quite the kiss. When we finally broke apart, and I was ready to do many other things to her, she whispered, "That will be my surname until I take yours."

"I'll try not to take too long regarding that."

There was a last call for passengers as I noticed ropes being undone and the sails started to billow. Wishing her farewell, I watched her walk up the gangplank before it was taken on board. I waited until the ship creaked and began to move, ever so slowly, so Leliana and I had time to wave to each other. But I couldn't stand there and watch her go completely. I blew her a kiss, which she feigned catching, before I turned and headed back into the city.

Hawke was waiting for me when I returned home. I must have looked miserable as she immediately gave me a hug when walking into study. "I'm fine," I said.

"And I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall, Uhtred. Trust me, I know how it feels."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking we enjoy a few drinks that'll probably turn into a real heart to heart. I'll cry, I'll get you emotional too. What do you say?"

I couldn't help sigh. "Well, drinks sound good at least. Everyone or just us?"

She smiled at me. "Just us, Uhtred. My partner in crime and best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Please, Uhtred. Couldn't imagine life without you nowadays."

I gave her a hug. "Well, I feel the same way too." Leaning back, I cleared my throat. "Now before we get overly emotional here, let us drink, talk, then cry."

She laughed out loud and we summoned the servants to join us, as they were always welcome, more friends than anything else nowadays. I'll admit, despite some of the topics and the feeling of melancholy at the fact that I was alone again, it was one of our best nights in Kirkwall.


	36. Blood

_A/N – As I said a few chapters back, I haven't played the DLCs for Dragon Age II, so just like 'Mark of the Assassin', with 'Legacy' I will be basing the next chapter or two only on what I can watch on Youtube and read off the Wiki, while adding my own usual spin to events. Hope you enjoy…_

* * *

"You want us to go where now?" Hawke asked, exasperation in her tone already, and he'd barely begun describing his idea.

"The Vimmark Wasteland. It's where we can target them the best. Better hitting them there than they coming here time and again. Twice enough is already and it's starting to draw attention. People might start to see it as a weakness, Hawke. You've got to be smart about this."

"You think we can't handle a few Carta? Plus, I've got a Dragonborn. I think we'll be fine."

"Even a Dragonborn might not be enough for this, Hawke. If the entire Carta decides to take you on, it's a fight you might not win."

Hawke looked at me. "What do you think?"

"We managed to handle the Arishok and his Qunari."

"You handed over Isabela to get rid of them. This is different."

Something in his face when he mentioned her gave it away immediately. "What?"

He actually looked surprised by my question. "You haven't heard?" He looked at Hawke. "Do you know?"

"Know what, Varric?" Hawke asked impatiently.

"Isabela. She's not with the Qunari. She managed to escape."

Hawke didn't look all that surprised but asked, "And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Well, she did promise vengeance." That made Hawke laugh as Varric added, "She was talented. And she will certainly want blood in return."

"She's welcome to come for it. As I said, I have a Dragonborn. I think his… distaste for her, let's call it, almost outstrips mine. If she wants to come looking for me, she's welcome. But we're going off track here. Vimmark. Carta. Why?"

"I have a feeling if we hit them, we eliminate them for good, at least around Kirkwall. They're clearly getting desperate. We've certainly spent enough time taking out their operations."

Hawke looked at me again. "What do you think?"

Shrugging, I said, "It'll get us out of Kirkwall for a while. We haven't really done anything since Tallis and the duke."

"Hmmm." That was already months ago. I know Hawke still thought about her all the time, finding her by the window, staring out into the city, but clearly away with her own thoughts. Giving her a slight shake, she put those memories to the back of her mind as usual. "Been a while since we had any sort of adventure, to that I'd agree. Can't sit here getting all fat and comfortable. Some of those shirts are already looking tight on you, Uhtred."

"Actually, that was Leliana's idea. She likes them tight on me." I purposely flexed as I added, "I'm sure you can see why."

"They were tight before. Now they just make you look fat. Too much food and ale, not enough exercise and fighting."

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Hawke."

"You know I merely jest, waiting for your retort as usual." I just waved her away as she asked, "Okay, Varric, when do you want to go?"

"We'll need some supplies but I reckon three days we should leave."

"Fine, start getting it prepared. And let everyone know. We'll take the whole group."

"No problem, Hawke. I'll spread the word and have everything ready. Morning departure?"

"Of course."

Varric departed, certainly more cheerful than when he'd walked in. I guess he'd been cooking up this idea a while before finally coming to see Hawke about it. To be honest, a Carta attack here or then didn't bother us, more a nuisance than of any major concern. But if we could nip it in the bud now, I guess it wasn't all bad. I woke up the morning of our departure to find her lying beside me, already dressed in her armour, staring up at the ceiling. "You know, if someone walked in, they'd suggest things…"

That made her laugh. "I'm in my armour, Uhtred."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, just thinking, wondering what we're doing now. Is this really worth our time?"

"Well, you did agree to this."

"I know, but…" She turned onto her side. "I've just got this really bad feeling about this one." My eyebrows must have raised in surprise. This was the super-confident, completely unflappable Hawke talking to me. "I'm just thinking that we can't possibly win them all. One day, we're going to bite off more than we can chew. Can you honestly say we haven't been somewhat lucky so far?"

"I believe you make your own luck most of the time." I gestured and she moved in closer. I was still under the covers so it wasn't _that_ intimate. Feeling her rest her head against my bare chest was unusual though. "Are you that worried?" I asked quietly.

"You know I can share anything with you, Uhtred. Sometimes, a girl just needs a hug to make her feel better."

"Even from me?"

"Definitely from you."

"Gods, you need a girlfriend if you're coming to me for comfort."

"Don't sell yourself short. You've been by my side longer than nearly anyone now, and I love the fact you care about me, and you've never made it..."

I chuckled. "Marian…" She looked up when I used her name. I rarely did, only when making a serious point. "You made your… opinion quite clear very early. The most important thing I value with you is friendship. It's all I've ever expected and wanted."

"You've never… thought…"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't. Beautiful woman such as yourself, I'd be blind not to see."

"Before or after… my sister?"

"I figured you out quite quickly before, so didn't give it much though. After, when I moved in, and I was feeling rather lost, I did have thoughts, but they were quickly dismissed, as believing anything could happen would have only caused further heartache, and I didn't want to ruin what we share."

She remained silent, and I wondered if I put my foot in it. When she cuddled in closer, I smiled. "Well, I could do a hell of a lot worse, I guess."

I chuckled again. "Thanks, I think."

"You're a good man, Uhtred Dragonborn. When I go the chantry for prayers, I thank him for bringing you to Kirkwall. I know they were for the worst of reasons, but what I've gained due to your arrival… I had younger siblings growing up. You're like…"

"Please don't older brother. That will just make how we are right now very awkward." That made her burst out laughing. "Exactly. So, are we just going to stay like this or…?"

"You'd better get dressed so we can have breakfast and go." She pulled away, kissing my cheek in an affection but completely platonic way, before asking with a cheeky grin, "Are you nude under there?"

"Of course. Who wears clothing to bed?"

"So I just lay next to you when you're naked?"

"Aye."

"Haven't done that before, lain with a naked man. Can cross that off the list. Wasn't as horrific as I thought it would be."

"Helps I'm under here and you're not. That would be a whole different story if you were to join me, though being in armour, not a lot of fun."

She got up and walked to the door, about to walk out before turning back, "Uhtred… thanks… for everything."

"Not necessary, but you're welcome. I'll be down in a few minutes."

The servants had breakfast ready, so once we appeared, we all sat down and ate, chatting away about our prospects, waiting for the inevitable knock of the door that would lead us away from Kirkwall once again. Varric turned up with the rest in tow around half an hour later, and after sharing a fond farewell with Gawen and the others, as always letting them know about the particular desk drawer should we not return, we departed for the Vimmark mountains.

It took longer than a day to reach the wasteland, a night out camping certainly appreciated by all of us, away from the chaos, noise and smell of Kirkwall. Sitting around the campfire, Hawke spent nearly all night next to me, and it was only when everyone disappeared to bed, Varric and I remaining away to keep watch, that he finally stated, "You seem closer than ever."

"She's my best friend," I admitted happily.

"It looks like more than that sometimes, how you are together."

"We've lived together for a long time now, Varric. We know each other better than anyone else. It's an easy going relationship."

"I know I might be stepping out of bounds here…"

I rest a hand on his shoulder. "You're her friend, and you're looking out for her."

"You too as well, Uhtred. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Which won't happen. You've met Leliana. Trust me, I'm more committed to her than ever. Hawke isn't interested in me that way, you should know that by now."

"Well, situations changed, you find yourself falling for someone you don't think you should…"

"It simply won't happen, Varric. She's just waiting for Miss Right to show up, so for the moment, we can almost act like a 'couple' yet know it's harmless. The most we share is a cuddle and a peck on the cheek."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Varric. I'm not making that mistake again, I mean in relation to Leliana. Told you all about it. I'll be making up for that the rest of my life. She said long ago that I didn't have to feel guilty about anything, but I always will."

"Sign of maturity, perhaps."

I laughed out loud. "Let's not go overboard, but it proves to myself how much I love her. I'd give my life for hers."

"So it's serious?"

"If she's not back with me soon, I'm thinking I might have to fight the Maker himself for her hand. She's made it clear that she wishes to be with me too."

The next morning we resumed our journey, eventually following what looked like a long abandoned road through the heart of the Vimmark mountains, Varric pointing out that we were now approaching the wastelands. The name was appropriate as it was a desolate, windswept and extremely hot place. We were probably the only living things in the area, apart from the Carta, wherever they happened to be. According to Varric, there was nothing here at all, or there shouldn't be. Anyone who attempted to make a living abandoned rather quickly.

Arriving upon the remains of a sacked caravan, we searched the remains for evidence of who it was. Varric suggested it was a Merchants Guild caravan, and that attacks like this were perhaps regular in the region. Finding dead bodies confused him though, stating that the Carta would not attack, and would certainly not kill, guild members.

Finding a banner that Varric recognised as the Carta, we veered off the main road, following one banner after another before we seemed to be approaching some sort of base, most likely of their operations, perhaps something larger. They seemed to have taken the ruins of some ancient fort, but what surprised us was the fact they seemed to be fleeing from us. We were not dumb enough to fool for such tactics, expecting us to charge after them and fall into some sort of trap. So we let them go, approaching cautiously.

Walking down what may have once been a tunnel, enormous stone columns to either side, Hawke and I walked along slowly, weapons already unsheathed, sensing Varric behind us with his crossbow ready, mages with staff at hand, spells to be unleashed in at a moment's notice.

When we were approached by a lone Carta member, he sounded rather… happy to see us there. Then he turned back to the other Carta members. "Everyone! It's the child of Malcolm Hawke. She's come to us!"

"What?" Hawke asked flatly. She stepped forward. "What does my father have to do with any of this?" she asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"It began with him and ends with you. Blood for blood, that's what we were told!"

"Look at their eyes," I whispered to Varric, "Something isn't right." He just met my eyes and nodded. He's seen it too.

"Did your father cross the Carta somehow?" I wondered.

"She's come to us now, and that's the only thing that matters," the dwarf replied.

Hawke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. All this way for a bunch of insanity, though I'm sure she had questions about why her father's name was mentioned. "Look, why am I here in this godforsaken hell hole?"

"We must have the blood! You don't understand!"

"Oh… _blood!_ Why didn't you just ask?!" Hawke retorted. I tightened my grip on the sword handle, just in case she sprung into action.

"We will take it! Corypheus will walk in the sun no more!"

The Carta attacked, but we were ready, spells flowing from our two mages before we'd barely taken a step. They focused on the archers in the distance, leaving the warriors for Hawke, Fenris and myself. They fought with a ferocity we'd rarely experienced, and it was obvious they were fanatics about… something. Whatever this was, it wasn't simple Carta business. There was something far more sinister about all this. I could feel it in my bones. Or maybe that was just age…

The Carta had built walls out of wood, and they seemed to have an extension operation in place, what looked like mining. The gates ahead us were unlocked, with no wooden bar to keep them in place, so we opened them and strolled in. To be greeted by an enormous beast that Hawke yelled out was a bronto. It was a stupid beast though, simply charging ahead with no thought to what it as doing, so although we all had to leap out of the way more than once, it went down easily enough.

More Carta then flooded in, and being annoyed as I already was, they were greeted with my Thu'um. A bunch of them went rolling end over end and we got to work, killing those who hadn't got up before those of us with blades split up and simply killed anything that waved a weapon in our direction. It wasn't easy, but Hawke was already pissed off about being led out here, and I knew the fact her father had been mentioned was playing on her mind. I knew her well enough.

Moving deeper in their camp, it was certainly better defended the further we walked. Anything built of stones was crumbling, wooden ramparts and other contraptions between them, some were walkways, others appeared to be housing machinery. I didn't worry about what any of it was for, but we found no further Carta for now, which was a relief.

What none of us expected to find was a fort. Descending a small hill, the path opened out in a veritable chasm, with far more stonework and, in the distance, what looked like a remarkably preserved fortress. There were ever more Carta banners around so I knew we were not done with them yet. Again, any that we saw turned tail and ran, so we let them go. We knew they were trying to lure us again. We were now deep within their own territory and could easily spring their own traps.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the long abandoned buildings.

Before anyone could reply, a gate ahead opened and one of those enormous beasts appeared, soon joined by a second from a second hidden gate. I stepped forward and used a particular Thu'um. I'm sure my companions gasped as I turned into the spectre of a dragon once again, but it attracted the beasts, which is what I wanted, dealing incredibly damage to both in a short space of time. By the time I reverted to normal, one of them was dead, the other bleeding profusely, and all it took was a spell from Merrill to put it on the ground as well.

"Sometimes, Uhtred, I find myself rather jealous of that gift you have," Fenris stated.

"Understandable though I'm sure it makes me a target as well."

"True, but you can deal with most threats rather easily, or so it seems."

"Feels like cheating sometimes. And I don't abuse such a gift. I have been warned of those who have. Unless forced, I don't use it against man or mer."

With their beasts dead, Carta thugs flooded out to inflict their own damage, but we now knew their tactics and, while I won't be arrogant and say we dealt with them easily, the fact we didn't sustain a single wound during the brief foray would suggest they were not particularly talented warriors.

Making our way further down in the chasm, I was left thinking this fortress, whatever it was, appeared to be of dwarven origins. The statue on the roof definitely appeared dwarven. Though that left me even further confused as dwarves were not surface dwellers. So unless this fortress was built by surface dwarves… This is why I don't think. I fight.

Searching the abandoned buildings, we passed through what once were dormitories, offices, even water closets. We searched the offices for anything that might suggest where we were, and found a blood spattered journal. Whoever had written it may have met a grisly end. Most of the writing was illegible, but we could make out enough to explain where we might be.

An ancient, long abandoned Grey Warden fortress.

The Carta made their presence known once again, needing to fight from room to room, through tight corridors. I was tempted to use my Thu'um again, but in such tight confines, the mages came into their own, inflicting horrific wounds against our enemies, leaving many of them crying for mercy. We were polite enough to give it to them at the point of a sword, ending their pain before they suffered for too long.

Stopping at a ledge overlooking the fortress, we lined up for our first real look. Definitely dwarven, Varric agreeing with my whispered opinion. There was also something… magical about it, or so it looked. Anders simply stated it was definitely of Warden origin, though as to its purpose, he could only guess.

"So, are we going in there?" I asked.

"Well, the Carta is around here, and I have one or two questions for them," Hawke replied.

So we moved on together. To get to the fortress, we had to double back slightly, passing through another unlocked gate, but that led to a staircase heading down, so I figured we'd be walking up into the fortress. Just our luck…

The Carta infested this place, and they'd laid traps to catch out the unwary. We missed most of them thankfully, but our caution made us slow, and their archers were definitely waiting for us. I was tired of being shot by arrows, though thankful I hadn't taken one to the face yet, but one going through my upper arm just pissed me up. The shaft went through so I snapped off one end, pull out the other, and had Merrill do a quick spell before I was back in the action.

"Just take something to prevent infection," she stated as I ran off.

"I'll be fine!" I yelled back before falling upon a pair of Carta, making short work of them for the simple fact I'd been shot.

"You fight better after being shot!" Hawke shouted in my direction before leaping upon another dwarf.

We kept heading down, dealing with Carta as we moved, before arriving at a lone door, flanked by a pair of banners. Varric suggested it was likely their hideout, so if we headed inside and killed everyone, that would be the Carta dealt with, once and for all. I doubt it meant the entire Carta, but if it meant they left Kirkwall alone, good enough for me.

Heading inside, we were greeted with empty rooms to begin with, though it was obvious they'd been cleared in a hurry. Either we'd killed who had occupied them, or they had pulled back deeper into the hideout. Along the way, we searched for any information we could find, Hawke especially looking for anything that related to herself and her father. That's when we found orders for Bethany to be found at the same time, which concerned us both. Then she read out something else.

"It ends with 'The blood of Malcolm Hawke must remain pure. The Great One demands this of you. In the name of the Master, Corypheus. May he see sunlight again.' That's the second time that name has been mentioned. Anyone know who he is?" She was greeted by a sea of shaken heads. So she pocked the piece of paper for later.

Moving deeper into the hideout, we chatted quietly about what this Corypheus could be. Considering what we'd dealt with numerous times, I guessed he was some sort of demon. Anders agreed, as did Merrill. Only a demon could have this sort of power, as it appeared the Carta were in its thrall. That left Varric worried, as the Carta wanted gold, not blood, so he knew something wasn't right either. Hawke just wanted to know how her father was connected to all of this.

Eventually we stopped as I asked, "Marian," I never used her name in front of the others, so that was how serious I was taking this, "How does your father relate to this?"

She stopped, turned, and I could see it in her face. "I don't know. My father was a mage, I know that. But he's been dead for a long time. Why the Carta know anything about him, I don't know."

"Has he worked with the Wardens?" Anders asked.

"Mother did mention he worked with them briefly so she could escape with him."

"Maybe this relates?" I wondered with a shrug of the shoulders. It seemed the only likely explanation.

"If it does, I want to know how and why. If this place truly is a Warden fortress, what did they have my father do that requires…" She stopped as it suddenly became clear to her. "Oh no…"

"Blood magic," Merrill whispered, "That is why."

"But for what reason?" she wondered.

"Maybe it's to do with this Corypheus that's been mentioned?" Anders suggested, a rather sensible suggestion in all honesty.

Our conversation ceased as we eventually ran into even more Carta. Now that we had figured out part of why we were there, we fought with clearer heads, Hawke with a renewed ferocity as she was starting to figure out why her father had been mentioned. I still figured Corypheus was some sort of demon, though the Wardens took care of darkspawn during Blights, so perhaps this was a special sort of demon that the Wardens had done something with.

The further into the hideout we walked, the more enemy that came forward to attack us. Before too long, each tunnel was a battle. There was little time for tactics or strategy, Hawke, Fenris and I simply bludgeoning our way forward, stepping over bodies, covered in the blood of our enemies, hearing the cries of pain and anguish as we cut one down, then another. Our mage friends helped out, taking down enemy at a distance, making sure arrows didn't concern us too much.

Even the large horned beasts could be dealt with quickly enough as I used my Thu'um to great effect, usually dealing with the beast and a few Carta at the same time. It was absolutely chaos at times, amazed at how noisy it could be within the tunnels and caverns of the hideout. There seemed to be a never ending supply of Carta, amazed at their numbers, and also concerned by their fanaticism. They were clearly in the thrall of this Corypheus, I think we'd all realised that by now.

Passing through long abandoned mining equipment, we were greeted by the lone dwarf that had spoken to us on our arrival. He came close enough so we could hear him. "The Hawke's blood! The Master will rise. He will be free!"

"Gerav?" Varric asked.

"What, you know this lunatic?" I wondered.

"Varric?" Gerav looked slightly nonplussed by his fellow dwarf being present. "No-one told me you would be part of this. We were just going after the Hawke."

"Look, just tell me what the hell you people are after. It's bad enough you attack me at home, now you're forcing me down here for answers."

"I… can't say. The Master must be free…"

"Really, Gerav…" Varric stated, sarcasm oozing from his tone, "I thought better of you than this. I mean, gutting the occasional competitor for fun and profit, that's the game. But what are you all even doing here? Worshipping demons?"

"We drink the darkspawn blood," he admitted, "He calls us…"

"Oh shit," I muttered. They were either wannabe Wardens… or trying to become… darkspawn? But… why? It made no sense.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Hawke asked.

"It's the only way… to hear the music."

"Oh, come on, you mug-licker!" Varric exclaimed, "Snap out of it! There's no gold in hallucinating."

"So you know this idiot?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, he's of the Carta. Gerav, Hawke and everybody. Everybody, Gerav. He's not usually this insane, but I guess… Well… Look, Gerav, if you're after eternal youth, I've got to tell you, Hawke isn't a virgin."

Hawke just gave him a dirty look as Gerav stated, "The Master is calling. He needs the blood."

Varric lifted his crossbow. "Over my dead body, old friend. And I think my big lug of a friend named Uhtred Dragonborn would like a word with you too."

I'd moved to the other side of Hawke, ready to spring into action. Gerav leapt rather spritely for an insane dwarf, with more Carta thugs flooding forward from hiding spots. Varric aimed for his friend as the rest of us charged forward once again. I would always use two words to describe dwarven warriors, from the moment I'd walked into Orzammar all those years ago. Tough bastards, and the Carta was proving it time and again. There was little finesse to how they fought. They wanted to beat you into submission. I guess it came from centuries of being on the frontline against darkspawn. Kill or be killed. My kind of fight, in all honesty. Make the other bastard die before he kills you.

The battle over, not as quickly as other, Varric stored his crossbow and stood over the body of his old friend. "I used to do business with the Carta, back in the day. Gerav was a nutcase then, too, but in a good way. He was trying to design a new type of repeating crossbow. Bianca was the only one that ever worked." He sighed. "Can't believe he ended up like this, though."

"You okay?" Hawke asked quietly.

"Just want answers, like the rest of you. His eyes… they were all wrong…"

Moving on, all was quiet for a while. A little too quiet, though I didn't tempt fate by mentioning it. Passing through an open gate just felt wrong, but I figured we would eventually walking into a trap that we'd have to fight our way out of. Story of our lives. When I heard it slam shut behind me, I just tightened my grip of my sword. A lone dwarf in rather exquisite armour stood ahead, next to an enormous beast. He looked our way and simply smiled before he said, "Hawke. They told me you were going to be trouble." His eyes then fell on me. "Ah, the Dragonborn. I've heard much about you. Your head will certainly make me a popular man in certain circles. Your colleagues will also have their prices."

"Look, I want some answers…" Hawke started to say.

"I swore to Corypheus we'd bring him Malcolm Hawke's blood. One way or the other…"

"What does my father have to do with this?" We'd talked before but she was now after clarification.

"The Master wants you. I don't ask why." Okay, no clarification yet.

"So it's this Corypheus who is after me then?"

"What Corypheus wants, Corypheus gets. From us, or from someone."

"Uhtred, I think we've delved into the depths of insanity once too often. But if we turn around now, we won't be left alone. So, should we meet with this Corypheus?"

"I'm keen if you are."

"Okay, listen little dwarf man, you are not getting my blood without a fight."

He raised his voice to the… gods. "Corypheus, we have done as you command! Your sacrifice is here. You will see the surface once more!"

I took care of his beast. Hawke and Fenris went for the crazy dwarf. Varric and the mages took care of the other thugs who flooded in from what seemed like everywhere. The beast was the biggest and toughest I'd dealt with so far. It could withstand attacks when I once again became a dragon spectre. That caused a rethink of tactics, so I made do with allowing it to charge, leaping out of the way a few times, waiting for it to tire. When it started to slow, that's when I started to cut it, making sure my blade bit deep each time. One or two magic attacks hit it, but I yelled for them to take care of everyone else. The dumb beast would be taken down by the dumb brute.

Once it was weak enough, I thought I would have some fun, and the smile that crossed my lips perhaps looked evil. The beast was getting ready to charge when I Shouted.

"GOL… HAH… DOV!"

The beast stilled immediately, looking at me expectantly. I simply pointed at the nearby dwarves and said, "Go."

The beast turned and charged, and I stood there, laughing away as it was soon sending dwarves flying into the air as they creamed in terror. As for the dwarf we had been talking to, Hawke was gaining the upper hand in their battle, and I wasn't going to involve myself. It was a battle of two warriors, and she didn't need my help anyway. So I watched with Fenris, none of us now bothering with the remaining Carta thugs, who were drying rather quickly thanks to the beast.

"We will kill it, right?" Varric asked.

"Once the influence of the Shout wears off. It might be dead by then. It's bleeding heavily as it is."

Hawke was simply too good in the end, her sword piercing armour, skin, then organs within, before she quickly withdrew her blade, stepping back as the dwarf collapsed. He was dead by the time he collapsed onto his front. It had been one hell of a clean strike. The beast eventually returned, and I put my sword into its head to put it out of its misery.

Something soon glowed from the body of the dead dwarf, all of us stepping forward to investigate. Hawke rolled him over and grabbed what looked like a simply sword. Before any of us could react, it seemed to spark into life, and Hawke simply… glowed. It soon wore off and she simply grinned.

"This will take us to Corypheus," she stated adamantly.

She was probably right, and we found a passage leading down another set of stairs. Giving chase to the remaining Carta, we were suckered in and, before we knew it, a magical seal was placed over the stairway, preventing us from doubling back. We knew it couldn't be dwarven so it spoke of other powers now in play.

We were now deep underground, and approaching a nearby ledge, I could only whistle at the sheer size of wherever we were. Banners of the Grey Wardens now hung everywhere, so we were now in the tower we'd originally seen before entering the hideout. But what exactly were the Wardens originally here for. Defending a Blight? A simple fortress? Or another purpose we simply didn't know about?

In the distance, we saw darkspawn. None of us had seen them since the Deep Roads Expedition. What we needed to find were Wardens, if they were still within the fortress. Maybe they would have answers. I'm sure we all had one question in our minds as we turned and found an entrance that would take us further in.

Who was Corypheus?


	37. Corypheus

Finding an ancient, abandoned Grey Warden fortress filled with darkspawn was something none of us had expected to find when we'd left Kirkwall, but here we were, knee deep in darkspawn. They'd flowed forward to attack as soon as we'd moved forward, likely seeing us come down the stairs, in the footsteps of the few dwarves that remained alive.

The darkspawn we ended up fighting were no different to those I'd fought during the Blight, nor to those we'd fought during our expedition into the Deep Roads years before. Still ugly, but still very dangerous. All of us had now fought darkspawn at one time or another so it was a simple case of be careful and don't get wounded by one of their weapons, otherwise you'd end up dead… or worse…

In addition to darkspawn, there was definitely a demonic presence within the fortress as we came across shades as well. Fighting those alongside darkspawn no doubt led to a question or two in other minds. I simply didn't care. Like Hawke, I just wanted to find this Corypheus and simply figure out what he wanted. The whole Malcolm Hawke blood thing was beginning to get a little unnerving.

The fortress complex was simply enormous. The Grey Warden emblem dominated nearly every wall, every fixture, their eagle prominent on banners, stonework, statues, though I was left wondering why they had abandoned it. While it wasn't the best location, it would have been a good base for operations in and around the Free Marches. But I guess they had their reasons.

It had been a long day fighting dwarves and darkspawn, but perhaps the strangest event of the day so far was when we were approached by what looked like a Grey Warden. I say looked like, because although he wore the uniform of a Warden, there was something off about him. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to notice his eyes. Much like Varric's friend, he was tainted.

"Did they find it? The dwarves? I heard them… looking… digging…" He paused before looking over us. "How do you bring the key here?"

Hawke unsheathed her sword that she'd taken from the dead dwarf, noticing it still shimmered brighter than anything normal, showing it to him. "You mean this? How is this a key?"

"Magic old magic, it is. Magic from the blood." ell, looks like Merrill had been right about it all relating to blood magic. I wonder if Hawke had known anything about this. "It made the seals. It can destroy them."

Seals? What seals? What the hell were we mixed up in now? Hawke was listening to everything, absorbing it to question later, before moving on. She needed answers and quickly. "Listen, we came here to find Corypheus. Do you know where, or what, he is?"

"Do not say his name!" the Warden exclaimed, "He will hear you! Do not wake him. Now when you hold the key!"

"Hawke, I think a suggestion would be for us to simply turn around now and go home. The Carta are dead. I'm not sure continuing is a good idea," I suggested.

"I hear you, Uhtred, but I want to know what my father has done. Can you understand that?"

"I get the feeling it might be something you don't want to know. But… If you want to continue, I'm by your side. Sometimes the answers we are searching for are not what we expect nor want to hear."

She nodded. "Are you after my blood too?" she asked the Warden.

"Blood? The blood of the Hawke? Are you the Hawke?" He inhaled deeply. "Yes, I can smell the magic on you. But you hold the key! The key to his death… Yes, I can show you out yes."

The Warden asked us to follow him. With no other option as we'd been sealed inside, Hawke looked at me for advice, I shrugged, so she suggested we follow the obviously tainted and rather crazy Warden. I figured he was probably rather harmless, but the fact he was alone here, in Warden uniform, and knew all about Hawke as well… I'm sure I wasn't the only one who had his suspicions about who he was.

As we descended into the prison, the Warden rambled on about seals and the key, and the blood that flowed through Hawke's veins. The only way was down, though. That thought wasn't particularly comforting, one or two comments from our companions about 'What the hell have you two dragged us into now?' I think Varric was feeling a little guilty, since this had all been his idea, though we assured him not to worry. The Carta had been taken care of, now it was something else to deal with. Happened plenty of times before.

In between the rambling, he did give us one or two facts. The fortress was in fact, or had been, a Grey Warden prison. I was left wondering what they needed prisons for, as they generally killed darkspawn, they didn't capture them and throw them in cells. Apparently it had been constructed over a thousand years earlier, amazed it was still standing if that was the case. There were suggestions magic may have played a part, and the Wardens had spread rumours to stop explorers approaching it. The fact it had been built in an enormous chasm, away from any major roads, helped keep its existence a secret.

Entering an enormous room of the fortress, we noticed one of the seals the Warden had mentioned on the floor. There was a slot where Hawke's sword would fit perfectly. "So, I place my sword in there, what do you think will appear?" she wondered.

"Well, not darkspawn, so a demon?" Anders replied.

"Hmmm. Probably best to get ready for something."

We spread out as Hawke lowered her sword into the slot. She was thrown back instantly as an enormous demon like creature appeared. No ordinary demon, like nothing any of us had seen. And it wasn't no time attacking us. Magic attacks and bolts rained down upon it as I used my Thu'um. Fire didn't work so I immediately followed that up with frost. It didn't freeze in place but seemed to weaken it, slowing its movements enough that those of us with blades could get in close and not be cut to ribbons.

It was an absolute bastard to take down, tougher than anything we'd fought that day. I wasn't the only one who thought we'd killed it more than once, landing what I assumed would be a killing strike, only for the creature to reappear elsewhere. It was beyond frustrating, and if this was a sign of things that inhabited this fortress, we were in for one hell of a long day and night.

The Warden appeared from around a corner just as we'd killed the creature. No surprise he had hidden as I think he would have been completely ineffective in a fight, barely able to hold his body up straight. "Two thousand years, the magic holds. Never broken," he muttered.

I didn't feel it but even Hawk mentioned there was magic in the place, her sword glowing brightly whenever approaching the seal. "I don't have a magic bone in my body," she muttered.

"You may not be a mage but you have your father's blood. You have a form of connection at least," Anders stated.

Before we moved out, Hawke approached the Warden. "Look, if you're going to help us here, I want to know who exactly you are. Who are you? Are there more Wardens here?"

"My name?" The question seemed to confuse him for a moment. "So long since I've said my name… Larius! I was Larius. There… was a title too. Commander… Commander of the Grey."

"Hawke, he was in charge of this place," Varric whispered.

"He must have come down here for his Calling," Anders added.

"Yes! The Calling… the song gets louder. Only death stops them," Larius explained, adding, "I am dead. But I never died."

"Calling? What Calling?" Varric asked Anders.

"Wardens aren't immune to the taint forever. In time, we start to hear voices. The same ones' darkspawn hear."

"How long does a Warden have?" I asked.

"From the Joining, a Warden generally has thirty years before leaving for their Calling. They generally venture into the Deep Roads, fighting darkspawn until they are exhausted and can fight no more."

I felt pity for Anders, knowing how he would greet his end. Then I thought of Aedan, doing the sums in my head. He perhaps had twenty years at best. I wonder if he knew that he would meet his end that way. While I was thinking, Hawke was probing Larius for more information about the blood when he dropped a rather large bombshell upon us.

"I was there when he laid the seals. Before I became this," he confessed, before he spun around, his eyes darting everywhere. He was terrified. "Corypheus calls!" he whispered, "In the darkness! What waits there?" Before we could get a word in, he turned and hurried… well, shuffled off.

Crossing a bridge, we had to deal with an enormous darkspawn. Big bastard he was, and the shield covered in spikes was as big as any normal sized human. It wasted no time in charging towards us, no doubt intending to impale upon its spikes. So I waited until the last moment before I gave it the full power of my Thu'um. That sent it rolling away, mages following up with magical attacks straight away. I may have injured it, but it got up and tried again, showing absolutely no concern for its well-being. This time, I gave it flames, attacks from our mage companions knocking it on its arse. This time, Hawke, Fenris and I quickly closed the gap, stabbing and cutting as it thrashed around. Slicing across its neck, it finally fell down dead.

Passing by cells, seeing an abomination in one that we simply ignored, though the undead that quickly rose suggested the work of another demon or darkspawn nearby. There was, one of those darkspawn mages that I'd seen before, so I went and chased that down, leaving the undead to the rest. The darkspawn saw me coming and tried to defend itself. I used my Thu'um to great effect again, freezing the darkspawn in place, hacking away at its extended limbs. When it thawed, it would die quickly enough.

More undead had been summoned that we killed as quickly as possible in the next room, having learned that severing their limbs help put them on the ground, and from there, we usually took their heads or simply left them with too many wounds for them to do anything about. I was left thinking they may have been the corpses of Wardens who had once guarded the prison, so I think most of us tried not to think about that.

The fortress was simply enormous. It boggled my mind how such a thing had been built at all, also left questioning why the Wardens had quite clearly abandoned it as it was infested with darkspawn. The deeper was progressed, the stronger the enemies, remembering battling darkspawn during the Blight, the fodder always sent to slow us down, perhaps weaken us, before we had to face stronger enemies further on. And our presence had definitely attracted attention, far more noise filtered our way as darkspawn approached.

Passing by some more cells, a desire demon was lying in wait for us, and it summoned more undead and shades for us to deal with. Hawke chose to take down the desire demon quickly, Fenris alongside her, so I dealt with the undead. Even after all this time, the power in their strikes was astonishing, the clang of their steel against mine almost deafening at times. It was wise to never get too close as their breath was horrific. Enough to make one lose concentration and then lose a limb… or worse…

The mages assisted Hawke in tackling the demon, so it was only Varric and I dealing with the rest in the end. He certainly had Bianca firing, bolts ripping through undead flesh, generally going for headshots if possible. I worked quickly, hacking one undead then the other, though I had one or two minor scares, finding myself surrounded by two or three at once. Luckily they were rather slow thinkers, so I always managed to get out before I was in serious trouble.

When the desire demon died, we heard a voice from behind us, turning to see blue smoke. Hawke pushed by us all. "Father?" she asked.

"I've bought our freedom, Leandra. We can go home now, us and the baby. We'll be together. I hope it takes after you, love. I would wish this magic on no one. May they never learn what I've done here."

There was silence for a few seconds before Varric asked, "Was that the voice of your father, Hawke?"

"It was," she whispered, "Maker, I haven't heard his voice in years."

"Do you know what that was all about?" I asked.

"It's obvious he's done something here to help the Wardens. I'm now dreading what he did. But mother once told me his helping the Wardens helped him take her away to Ferelden." She turned to me and hugged me tightly, almost knocking the wind out of me as I was rather surprised she did it so openly. "I wish Bethany was here," she added quietly, "Just so she could have heard his voice one last time. She was so young when he passed."

Clearing her throat after letting me go, we carried on, the fortress eerily quiet whenever we were not fighting darkspawn, though we spent our time more often than not facing down all manner of hurlock and genlock monsters, most the usual bastards I'd spent months fighting during the Blight, but there'd be the occasional mage or alpha's that proved at least some challenge to our small group.

Eventually reaching another one of those rooms with the seal in the floor, Hawke inserted her sword again, releasing another enormous demon. Much the same as the first one released, we knew what to expect this time, though it's never the same, as this one came with friends. I thought I'd try something done before, so Shouted and turned into the dragon aspect, leaping onto the enormous demon without delay, using my claws and teeth to rip its skin open, Hawke and the rest fighting off shades and profane before my Shout wore off. But the damage I'd done was significant, the demon wounded, its left arm practically useless. It could still swing with its right, and even a one-armed demon could kill, so we remained circumspect during battle, but we eventually whittled it down until it could withstand no more punishment, the end coming the way of our mage companions, lighting it on fire before caused what seemed like an electrical storm that caused it to drop to the ground dead.

Continuing on our way, this is when Larius decided to make his reappearance. No idea how he'd gotten so far ahead, but I figured the darkspawn ignored him because of the taint. If he truly was dead, they probably considered him one of their own. "He is waking," he said, "The magic grows lax. He feels us walk where no step goes."

"You mean Corypheus?" Hawke asked.

"He calls. Like an Old God. He mimics their cry."

Anders then started us with an admission. "Can the rest of you hear him? I figured it was just me."

"He calls them to free him," Larius explained, "The dark children and the light, any with the taint in their blood."

"We haven't asked the important question. What is Corypheus?" I wondered.

"He is more than darkspawn, more than human. He thinks. He talks. He pierces the Veil."

"You're talking about an awakened darkspawn?" Anders wondered.

"Corypheus wants what was once his."

"How have you survived down here?" Hawke asked.

Before Larius could answer, Anders confirmed our suspicions. "The Wardens say one the corruption goes far enough, the darkspawn can't sense you anymore."

"I lived, but I died. The corruption feeds me. So many years in darkness…"

I was left thinking we should just put the poor bastard out of his misery and kill him there and then, though he seemed harmless enough, and he had information about Corypheus that might end up helping us kill him, if that was what was required. We still didn't know all that much about him, but whatever he was, he was definitely powerful. Larius turned and shuffled off again, no doubt able to pass through any lingering darkspawn as they were simply not aware of him.

Heading down again, we entered what was sure to be the base of the tower. Stagnant pools of water were around us, and they stank to hell. The very earth itself rested above our heads, looking up occasionally, wondering if it all wasn't going to suddenly just collapse on our heads. Hawke noticed me look up in concern more than once and chuckle.

"Haven't you been to Orzammar?"

"That isn't resting under an abandoned thousand year old fortress."

"Hmmm. Good point."

"Don't fret, Uhtred. This appears to be dwarven built. Most of the Deep Roads are still standing after centuries of corruption. You'll be fine."

"I've been through the Deep Roads, Varric. You'll find the darkspawn are not the best at upkeep."

There was plenty of darkspawn corruption at the base of this tower, an obvious sign they had been in control for some time. What had once been an impressive entrance way, assuming these may have been docks many centuries earlier, it was all no nothing more than a crumbling ruined, decayed after years of neglect and darkspawn interference.

We ran into some darkspawn controls, but compared to the numbers we had encountered earlier, we dealt with them quickly and efficiently, no more than a speed bump in our progression. Hawke and I agreed that, now that we were at the base of the tower, the only way was up, and we wondered what we would find at the top. Likely this Corypheus, though we still had no real idea what he was.

As we searched for a stairway that would lead us up, we didn't just find darkspawn. Other creatures inhabited this area of the tower, including tiny deepstalkers, which hunted in enormous packs, while there were also a few spiders around, corrupted by the darkspawn, so we had to fight them with caution. One bite from them and you'd be screwed.

It seemed to take forever, left believing at times that we were being led in a particular direction, that this was all an elaborate trap to capture Hawke, take her blood. I didn't think the Carta would be down here with darkspawn, but if they'd been under the influence of Corypheus, were the darkspawn too? Could Corypheus force them to work together? I didn't take the darkspawn as smart enough to lay traps but if they were under the influence of a greater mind…

We'd just dealt with more darkspawn when Anders stopped, releasing a strangled cry as he dropped to his knees. I certainly got into position to defend myself as he managed to say, "Wardens… the Joining… I have too much taint in my blood. I can't shut him out."

In an instant, he was on his feet, his veins glowing blue. Justice had returned. And he wasn't friendly, summoning a pair of shades. "I'll take care of Anders," I stated, dropping my sword as I cracked my knuckles. He tried to cast a spell but I closed the gap too quickly, clocking him across the jaw. He dropped quickly, and I knew he'd probably talk funny for a while, but Justice disappeared immediately.

"Nice work," Varric stated.

Anders woke up a few minutes later and I offered my hand. "Thank you," he said, feeling his jaw once back on his feet.

"Aye, do that again, though…"

"I guess they are right. You never can leave the Wardens. I hope I can hold against him."

"Is he getting more powerful?" Hawke wondered.

"If I weaken like that, I can't hold him back."

We waited a few minutes, giving Anders time to calm down, before we headed in the same direction. The path we were following had practically circled the tower again, but it finally led into its base. It was there we found yet another one of those seals, Hawke doing her usual thing. The number of creatures that poured out this time beggared belief, our groups splitting up and simply attacking with a second thought. My Thu'um had a real work out while the mages stood back to back and just attacked.

This was also the first time we took wounds; thankful they were not darkspawn. Hawke was left bleeding from a deep gash across her stomach. If not for quick thinking by Merrill… I didn't get away without a couple of wounds, while Varric was left limping as well.

Approaching the entrance to the fortress itself, we stopped when the very earth beneath our feet shook, and I wasn't the only one to mutter about there being an earthquake. Not something any of us wanted considering we were deep underground, visions of being buried flooded my mind. It was then that Larius decided to make his usual appearance.

"He feels the seals weaken. He knows you are close. You must be ready…"

I figured he meant ready for a fight. I just wondered what exactly we would be finding. He turned behind at a sound. "What's that? Who? No… no…. They're here."

"Who's here?" Hawke asked, keeping the question simple.

"The Wardens. They listen to Corypheus. They want to bring him the light. Stop them. You must stop them."

He turned and shuffled away quickly around one side of the building ahead, with a group of Wardens appearing only seconds later, talking amongst themselves, though they did not appear that surprised when noticing our presence. One of them immediately took great interest in Hawke. "You! You have the key! And you've come through the seals! But how?" She looked Hawke up and down, and I guess put two and two together. "You must be Hawke. Stroud told me you met in the Deep Roads. Ae you the same one? The child of Malcolm?" Before Hawke could even reply, the Warden kept talking. "The Carta said they were close. You must be her. I am Janeka. I lead this unit of Grey Wardens."

"I am Marian Hawke. My father was Malcolm, and I just want to know one thing. Why are you interest in my father?"

"Then you don't know? Without Malcolm, this prison would have fallen thirty years ago."

"Okay, what exactly did my father do here?"

"The Wardens built this prison to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn we've ever encountered. But even the best magic fades. The Wardens need to reinforce the seals. This requires the blood of a mage untainted by… Warden training. The last to perform the ritual was your father."

"My father was a blood mage?" Hawke asked. I could hear the slight disappointment in her voice. Hawke accepted mages for what they were, but none of us really accepted blood magic. I know Merrill dabbled, but what she did behind closed doors was her business.

"To avert the Blights, forbidden magics are sometimes necessary," Janeka insisted.

"For us, maybe," Anders added.

"No, my father knew better than to perform such a ritual."

"He did not bind the demons, if that is your concern. That was done in another era, before the Chantry's laws."

"Okay, we've all been dragged her for a reason, and it's now clear it does have something to do with me. So what am I exactly here for?"

"We need your help, Hawke. I have done extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the original Wardens were wrong. He isn't a threat to humanity. He's our greatest opportunity. A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason…"

"I've encountered one of those before," I stated, Anders nodding his head, "Few years back in Amaranthine."

"And what did you do with this darkspawn?"

"Let him go as he promised to help try to end the Blights. Whether he's been successful or not…"

Larius then reappeared, none of us seeing him approach. "Corypheus cares nothing for Blights!" he demanded, "He used you!"

"The Warden Commanders!" one of the other Wardens stated, no doubt in shock at his overall appearance.

Janeka waved a dismissive hand in the direction of Larius. "Don't listen to this… creature. He's half darkspawn himself. I know how to harness Corypheus, use his magic to end the Blights."

"No, the Wardens knew!" Larius insisted, "Corypheus is too powerful."

Our companions gave their own opinions. Hawke looked at me last. "The more I hear about his Corypheus, the more I think he should just be killed and we end it, once and for all."

"I was thinking the same thing. There is no way this Corypheus can be controlled. Whether he's controlling any of you right now, I'm not sure. But the fact I can think about killing him right now and not have my mind influence suggests I'm thinking clearly." Janeka argued, but when she started to talk about blood magic, that simply firmed Hawke's decision to go with Larius. He might be half-darkspawn himself, but he wasn't going to deal with blood magic, nor try and bend a powerful darkspawn to his will. He simply wanted Corypheus dead.

"You know what to do, Hawke," I stated.

She nodded. "Corypheus may be as great a threat as the next Blight. We can't risk freeing him."

Janeka shrugged. "Very well. We'll find a way to do this with or without you, Hawke." She quickly stepped back and used a spell, causing flames to erupt from the ground, blocking us from being able to follow them. It did not matter, though, as Larius led us in a different direction that allowed us access through a different entrance.

After we broke through another seal, we entered the very tower itself, looking around to see where we had been fighting through what felt like hours before. No wonder we all looked exhausted. I was feeling every single one of my years, every single fight I'd been in by that stage. It had been an incredibly long day, and it was obviously dark outside, as the flames gave the tower a sinister edge.

Entering a room where Larius warned us to be careful, something about old, unstable defence mechanisms, more dwarves appeared. They were Carta by appearance, though spoke of being ordered by Janeka to kill us. They too spoke of Corypheus being released, so we wasted no more time talking, going on the attack immediately. Two died where they stood, the other two died in another twenty seconds or so.

Unfortunately, one of the cheeky bastards had touched one of the magical apparatus, which trapped us in the room. I was waiting for spikes to come out of the wall and floor, or for more magical monsters to be released, but no, we were just trapped. Larius remembered a way out, though it took moving some of the magical things around before the seal that trapped us was finally broken.

More Carta were waiting for us, our progress slowing as we had to fight them off. Their numbers were fewer than what we'd had to fight through earlier, so they were more an inconvenience than any major threat, but Janeka was no doubt just throwing bodies at us to slow us down. She wanted to make it to Corypheus first.

Surprisingly, we did meet up with her again. I was ready to fight but Hawke gestured I wait. She patted me on the shoulder. "Wait, Uhtred, she might have something interested to say."

"Did you really think those old wards would stop me?" I'm not sure who she asked the question to. "Look at you, barely able to string two thoughts together." Ah, Larius. Made sense. "You've only made it this far because of Hawke and her... well, I'm not sure what he is."

"Dragonborn."

"Ah, heard of you too. You're on the wrong side this time." I just shrugged. She was entitled to that opinion. She might not hold any sort of opinion for much longer.

"You can still turn away. Do not listen to his voice!" Larius almost pleaded. Despite being half-darkspawn, he was at least thinking somewhat clearly.

"You're a fool, Larius, and you should have died here years ago."

Then she proved to be a real bitch by summoning some rather strong demons, including a Revenant. With a cry of 'That one is mine!' we go to work. I like to think I gave it a surprise as I was instantly on the attack, using my Elemental Fury shout, the Revenant unable to stop the speed of my strikes cutting into him. When that wore off, I used Unrelenting Force, blowing it back though it was made of stronger stuff that most, stopping it sliding by forcing its sword into the floor.

"Ah, looks like you've been learning," I stated, "But I still have a trick or two."

I took a few steps back as the Revenant got ready to charge.

"STRUN… BAH… QO!"

A lightning storm appeared in the middle of a Grey Warden fortress. Even the Revenant appear to stop and look up in dismay as he was struck by one lightning strike, then another, then another… I didn't bother getting close, instead choosing another Shout, this time of fire. With his body now enveloped in flame, and being struck by lightning, I simply stood back and marvelled at my work. It finally collapsed to the ground, its body left smoking from the dual attack.

We moved on, climbing further up the tower and crossing a bridge. Ahead looked promising, thinking it was perhaps where Corypheus was located. Of course, that's when Janeka appeared, overly confident again. "You're too late, Larius." My eyes went to the other Wardens with her. They looked eager for a fight. "Hand over Hawke, and I'll give you a quick death."

"I could fight all of these idiots by myself," I muttered, "One good Shout, all dead."

"Hawke has made her choice. The right one," Larius retorted.

"The right choice, or the only choice? Malcolm Hawke was not allowed to disagree."

"It is the past. It doesn't matter!" I could see it mattered to Hawke, reacting in a way I knew well. This was new information, and she'd wanted answers before moving on. So that's what she asked Larius. He ignored the question at first. "How does she know this? Alec, did you tell her?" Whichever Warden Alec was gave no reaction. "Malcolm Hawke was reluctant, had to be… persuaded. I was Warden-Commander. It was my duty. I delivered an ultimatum. Help us, or you'll never see her again."

Hawke unsheathed hear weapon. "You were going to kill our mother!?"

"No, never! He came with us. I never had to decide her fate. She was never told about what passed between Malcolm and me."

"You see, Hawke? How can you trust anything Larius says?" Janeka wondered.

I'll admit, Hawke gave it longer thought than even I would have done. But she still made the right choice, in my mind at least. "I don't appreciate the fact my father was threatened in such a manner, but in the end, what matters is that Corypheus is still a threat."

"You can come willingly or not, Hawke," Janeka threatened, "I just need your blood."

"Dragonborn?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"Show these idiots the power of your gift."

"With pleasure."

I didn't let them move before they received a full burst of Unrelenting Force, blowing them clear across the floor. Aiming for a gap that would send them crashing far beneath us, only Janeka was staggering to her feet. "You have no idea what you're doing."

I didn't say anything except, "FUS… RO… DAH!" and I sent Janeka and the Wardens crashing to the ground far below us. I did walk to the edge and looked down. My eyesight was good enough to see their broken, bloodied bodies, no chance any of them would be walking away.

Turning around, Larius and Hawke were approaching the platform, Larius mumbling about slaying him before his strength returned. Walking around where the light appeared to be flowing, I joined the others as Larius then made a strange request. Use her blood to free him. I was worried about it being blood magic, but she knew what he meant. Her father had sealed Corypheus with blood, so hers would also break the seal.

Hawke agreed and performed the ritual. It didn't take all that long, and we returned to the central platform. Cutting her palm with the dagger I'd given her, there was a bright light as the platform she was standing on came alive, and she offered the sword she had picked up from the dwarf, almost like an offering. There was an explosion and she was thrown clear, hurrying to her side to pick her up. The sword lay beside her, picking that up too.

It was then that we turned around to see a creature appear. I knew immediately it was darkspawn, but it was like no darkspawn I'd ever seen before. It was certainly tall. Ugly. Very ugly. It looked around, apparently confused as to where it was.

"Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?" Then he seemed to notice us. "You! Serve you at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence! I must speak with the first acolyte."

I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Anders, though… he seemed to know. "Dumat… was the first Old God to become an Archdemon. There haven't been temples to him since ancient Tevinter."

I could see Corypheus peering at most of us. "You look human. Are you not citizens of the Empire? Slaves then, to the dwarves? Why come you here? Whoever you be, you owe fealty to any magister of Tevinter. On your knees! All of you!"

I tapped the side of my knee. "I think you'll find the Dragonborn bends his knee to no-one."

"You're a darkspawn," Hawke added, "Ravaging the Deep Roads, spreading the Blight. Does that ring a bell?"

He paused for a moment, glaring at her. The slight smile that appeared was pure evil. "You are what held me. I smell the blood in you." He looked around again before turning and walking away, looking up. "Dumat! Lord! Tell me. What waking dream is this?"

"He's out of his mind," I muttered.

"The light. We sought the golden light. You offered… the power of the gods themselves. But it was… black… corrupt. Darkness… ever since. How long?"

Larius understood immediately. "The Golden City. The first violation. The magisters who brought the Blight."

To say Anders wasn't convinced would be an understatement. "That's ridiculous! There were no magical bogeymen who trespassed the Maker's city. It's a story. It's nothing but Chantry propaganda to scare dim-witted fools into believing."

"Where do you think darkspawn come form then?" Hawke wondered.

"Some creation of the Old Gods, no doubt."

"Dumat!? Have you forsaken me? I am your faithful servant…" Corypheus had pretty much forgotten our presence.

"The darkspawn aren't just some conveniently explicit lesson on the dangers of magic."

"There is some element of truth. The hubris of man which brought the Blights upon us."

"The hubris of mages, that's their real point," Anders retorted.

"What manner of speech is this?" Corypheus asked, well, demanded to know, "How long have I slumbered?"

"He tainted the world. He speaks to all who carry the corruption. Darkspawn. Wardens. He brought Janeka here. Brought you…" Larius stated.

"Well, what's his plan then? Because he seems awfully confused to me," Hawke said.

"He slept. While the seals held, he could not wake. He's knows nothing of time that passed. We must kill him now, before he comes to."

"Agreed," Hawke stated.

"The city! It was supposed to be golden! It was supposed to be ours!" he roared, "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you! I seek the light!" He seemed to float in the air above us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Larius ran off. Didn't really blame him, to be honest. He would have been useless in a fight.

I remember fighting the Archdemon many years before. That had been one of the toughest fights of my life. Only Alduin had been tougher. Corypheus was one mean son of a bitch and was tough. Incredibly tough. We could barely get close to him with a sword. He seemed to shrug off magic attacks. Our only real option was my Thu'um to start with.

I tried burning him, and while it worked, he seemed to almost laugh in my face. I tried freezing him solid, but he shrugged out of that within a few seconds. In between all this, our mages and Varric were unloading on him from a distance, but he moved too fast.

"You three, spread out. Hawke, Fenris, we simply have to get in close and not get dead too quickly."

It was the best idea any of us had. Corypheus had magic of his own, flinging flames towards us. He could summon his own helpers, shades and demons, fighting those off as Corypheus observed. When he finally floated down from the platform, I had a feeling he was confident. In fact, arrogant and over-confident. And when close enough, I used Unrelenting Force, putting everything I could into the Shout.

It worked. It forced him backwards, ending up on his back. Those of us with blades were upon him in a second, but for someone who'd slumbered for who knows how many centuries, he could move fast. We definitely wounded him but nowhere near enough to halt him. He disappeared again, using more magic against us, causing rock formations to appear from the ground beneath us, electricity surging across the floor, while he summoned flames of his own. I counted with a Thu'um to extinguish the flames, the mages attacking him with frost attacks at the same time.

That caused him to roar with frustration. That was good. If he got angry, he'd make mistakes. I knew arrogance when I saw it, and this thing saw us as beneath him. He believed he would defeat us because the gods would grant him that victory. He came down from his platform, and this time we were ready, spreading out, never offering a still target. Once we had him where we wanted him, we went on the attack, our blades coming in from three directions, Varric peppering him with bolts, mage attacks in addition.

The ending, when it arrived, was all rather anti-climactic considering he was such a powerful foe. We simply wore him down through sheer bloody mindedness, taking plenty of wounds in return, still summoning demons to assist him, but we didn't relent until causing that fatal wound. I used my Thu'um again, causing him to slide backwards along the ground, and Hawke rushed forward, driving her sword deep into his chest. Pulling it out, she stepped back as he collapsed to one knee, looking up with pure hatred in his eyes. As he made to say something, she drove the blade into his mouth, watching it come out the back of his head, giving it a twist for good measure, before she withdrew it, and he simply collapsed to the ground dead.

Searching his body, Hawke found an amulet that attracted Anders attention. "No one's used that pattern since before the First Blight. It was unique to a small sect in Tevinter who worshipped the god Dumat." He sucked in a deep breath. "Corypheus really was an ancient magister. I always thought the Black City was just a story…"

"Could be the Chantry is right about other things too," Hawke suggested. Anders wasn't particularly convinced but knew when to concede a point.

The bridge back to the mainland was now open for us to use. At the end, waiting for us, was Larius. He was pleased that we had been successful and said he would inform the Warden-Commander of our success. He also sounded different, walked straight, as if the taint had disappeared, albeit only slightly. "My head is clear now. Without Corypheus's call, I can think again. I thank you for my freedom."

And with a simple bow of the head, he turned and walked away. I shared a glance with Hawke and simply shrugged. With Corypheus now dead, he had no reason to hang around the prison, so perhaps he would return to the Wardens. Or he would simply wander until he finally died for good next time.

"You know what, Hawke? No-one will ever believe this tale," Varric stated as we started our long journey back to Kirkwall.

"Most of your stories are rather fantastical, Varric."

"True, but they are always grounded by elements of truth. I don't write fantasy."

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I just want to get back to Kirkwall, wash all this stink off me, drink an entire bottle of liquor, then sleep for days," I stated.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea, in all honesty," Hawke replied, "Though I am left wondering what life is going to throw at us next?"

"We've just fought and defeated an Old God. I'm sure whatever come next can't be half as bad, surely?"

I should really learn to shut my mouth sometimes.


	38. Family

_A/N – For Acts 1 and 2, I focused more on the main quests, with some secondary and side quests. There are not many of those in Act 3, so I may cover one or two more companion quests going forward. However, there will be probably be fewer chapters for Act 3 than for Acts 1 or 2. Events spiral out of control rather quickly, or at least I think they should, so dragging it out won't make much sense._

* * *

For the next few months, life was normal for Hawke, myself and our companions, or as normal as life can be considering Hawke was now the Champion, one of the most important people in the city, and considering my own title, we were now considered a double act. Where there was Hawke, the Dragonborn would be at her side. Neither of us liked the attention, but as Hawke was considered nobility, myself a stranger to these shores, she was summoned far more often to rub shoulders with the rich and powerful.

While our lives remained relatively peaceful, in the background to this, Kirkwall simmered. The peace that we thought existed between the templars and mages, forged in the battle against Qunari, slowly extinguished. Knight-Commander Meredith assumed direct control of city affairs. A new viscount had not been chosen, and the rumour was that it was due to interference from Meredith herself. With the templars in charge, they slowly started to squeeze the mages. Rumours were rife of forces Rites of Tranquillity. There were more rumours of the bodies piling up within the walls of the tower. Though we never saw it, the mages began to fight back, rumours of blood magic being used, of further escapes from the tower.

All this happened at the Gallows, which became a ghost town. The templars started to restrict access. Even Hawke attempted to involve herself from time to time, trying to gain an audience with Meredith or Orsino, but the former would not meet with her, the latter was interested but didn't believe she could help. I had no idea what the general population thought. The templars no doubt tried to seed fear into them by what mages were possibly capable of, not helped by the occasional burst of violence that followed.

Hawke and I would discuss the situation from time to time. She knew my opinion it would unlikely change. I had never feared magic, though had never been talented back on Skyrim, but I could see its benefits. I understood magic was different on Thedas, but I would never agree with how mages were treated, locked up in towers, taken from friends and loved ones, treated like criminals when their only apparent crime was to be born with the gift of magic. As for Hawke, all she had to do was think of Bethany or her father, and her choice would always be obvious.

Regarding our close friends, their lives had also moved on. Aveline had married Donnic, and they now lived happily together. I'm sure there was talk about starting a family, but as dedicated to her role as she was, I'm not sure Aveline would be prepared to take that step. Despite the fact they were married, her guards remained happy under her leadership, Aveline never playing favourites in regards to her husbands' position.

Hawke remained far closer with Merrill than I, and would often speak of what she was up to in the alienage. Apparently she was transfixed by an Eluvian. I had no idea what that was, Hawke explaining simply enough that was ancient elven technology. She hadn't involved me in anything to do with it, but Hawke explained she'd been helping Merrill in trying to fix it. I asked if that was dangerous, Hawke admitting she wasn't sure, but Merrill was committed to completing the task.

Fenris was apparently looking for his family. I didn't know the whole story but apparently he had a sister he was trying to locate. He came to Hawke and I about it, asking if we would assist when necessary. When asked if she was still a slave, he said yes. I agreed immediately, as did Hawke.

We had no real idea what Anders was up to most of the time. We knew he was heavily involved in the mage underground, but that network was under pressure from Meredith and the templars. All we knew for sure is that Anders was heavily involved with the mage resistance to whatever measures Meredith brought forward. I still wasn't sure how he was able to operate with impunity in Darktown, but we did see less and less of him around Lowtown or Hightown. Whenever we met up, he still railed against the treatment of mages, but we were used to hearing it by now, so humoured him but didn't take much notice of it anymore.

As for Varric, he told us not long after we returned from the Vimmark Mountains that he'd put his brother in a sanatorium, as he simply couldn't handle looking after him anymore. His brother's mansion was a sore point for him so he was now trying to sell it off as well. Otherwise, he was a constant fixture at our house, often joining us for dinner, telling us about the next big deal he was putting together, which generally needed some muscle I could provide, or the book he was currently writing. I'll admit to being a fan of his works, and had read everything he'd produced so far. He had thought about writing a book about my life so far, but though it was in a realm almost beyond fantasy, preferring his stories to have at least one foot in reality.

Our tiny group of companions would get together once every few weeks for a drinks and a meal, generally at the Hanged Man, though occasionally we'd end up somewhere slightly classier in Hightown. We'd share stories of what we were up to, the latest news from around Kirkwall, perhaps across Thedas if we were lucky to hear anything. They would ask me about Leliana, as I was now receiving letters from her regularly, at least once every two weeks. She couldn't tell me everything she was up to, but it was nice to hear from her. I still had all the letters I'd written but never sent to her in return. I planned to give them all to her one day.

If Anders was there, and he usually was, the topic would inevitably turn to the brewing conflict emanating from the Gallows. Anders and Fenris were on opposite sides of the argument, no surprise there. Merrill was adorably innocent in her outlook on life. Aveline just wanted order to be maintained, though balked at the influence the templars were putting on her guards. Varric simply worried for his home, as he believed if it did kick off into violence, it would end up being far worse than anything the Qunari had done. At least they'd taken their book and gone home.

In private, Hawke and I knew that the peace would not be maintained. The pressure kept building and, one day, it would simply explode. How each side would react was key. Meredith now had real power and there was no-one who could really put a stop to her. All the mages could do was resist for as long as possible and hope for the best, maybe hoping that the Champion and Defender would come to their aid when needed. I simply hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

The beginning of what might be considered the end occurred when Varric and Anders burst through the front door of our house one sunny morning. Hawke and I had just finished breakfast, now sitting in her study, Hawke doing paperwork, me reading a book. "I suggest we should head to the stairs leading up to the chantry immediately," Anders stated, almost out of breath.

"And why is that?" Hawke wondered.

"There's something big going on. Orsino is making a speech."

I glanced over at Hawke. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Orsino doesn't speak publicly unless he has something important to say. Even we know he tries to resolve his issues in private, so if he's doing this, something big has happened or he simply feels he no longer has a choice and is forcing her hand." Her being Meredith, of course.

Hawke agreed, so after quickly changing into our armour, as we had no idea if fighting would break out immediately or not, we grabbed our weapons and headed out into the city. We were not the only people heading that way, though most would stop and let us pass, our reputations intact at least. The chantry eventually came into view and, even from a distance, we could see the crowd was six or seven people deep, with Orsino pacing back and forth, his voice clear as most listened in silence. The crowd again parted as we made our way to the front.

What Orsino was saying made a lot of sense, and when one looked around Kirkwall nowadays, there was a lot of truth as well. Meredith had stoked their fears in regards to the mages, but it was going to take more than just words for Orsino to convince them they were not a threat. That was the main problem he had.

The Meredith appeared, flanked by around half a dozen of her loyal templars, demanding everyone depart and for Orsino to return to the tower.

"Perhaps there are some who might disagree with you, Knight-Commander," Orsino stated, clearly looking in our direction. Neither of us had had much to do with him over the years, but he clearly knew of our stance regarding the conflict between the two sides.

"Do not hide behind the Champion or Defender. They have no role in this," Meredith argued.

"I don't need anyone speaking for me, Knight-Commander," Hawke stated. Even I looked at her in surprise. The tone she used was… not friendly.

Meredith smirked like a predator smelling fresh blood. "Is that so?"

Orsino stepped down from the platform on which he'd been speaking, approaching the knight-commander without fear. Hawke and I stepped forward at the same time. "I think the Champion's view would be appreciated. Or do you fear what she has to say?" Orsino asked, practically taunting her to decline.

"I fear nothing," Meredith retorted, "My only interest her is keeping order and protecting the innocent."

The conversation then turned into a real tit-for-tat point scoring exercise between Meredith and Orsino, Hawke almost taking on the role of adjudicator or referee. I would occasionally give my view, Meredith staring daggers as I always sided with the mages. Hawke was slightly more tolerant of some of Meredith's views, but it was rather obvious which side of the fence she rested on as well. But eventually the argument was going nowhere, Hawke sighing as she simply shouted, "Enough!" Both of them looked at her in surprise. Even the crowd murmured behind her. "Threatening each other isn't going to help matters."

"And what should I do instead? Allow this continue?"

"How about doing your bloody job with the templars and leaving the city to those who should be running it?" I suggested. She narrowed her eyes in my direction. I simply smiled back at her.

"Quite frankly, you're both at fault here. And, at the moment, the Champion nor the Defender, if I may speak for him, will publicly support either of you. I suggest you get your own houses in order before trying to influence the city itself. The one group I will defend are the citizens of Kirkwall. If either of you do something that endangers them, rest assured I will come knocking with a Dragonborn by my side."

"That's me, by the way," I added.

"You are naïve, Champion. You will see in the end."

"And you will find that not everyone here will eventually bow to your will, Knight-Commander," Orsino stated.

The two glared at each in silence for more than a few seconds, and I wondered if she was going to try and arrest him. She only had six templars with her, but that was more than enough to make him comply if he didn't fight. That left me wondering what Hawke and I would do. I didn't really want to get into a fight there and then. It was still only words. Once weapons were involved, it would hard to pull back from the brink.

Chatter from the crowd grabbed out attention, turning to see the grand cleric herself walk down the stairs from the chantry towards us. She looked rather disappointed by events. Hawke and I had spoken to her more than once about what was happening, though that was many months ago now. She seemed to be watching and waiting, remaining neutral, simply letting the templars do what they were supposed to do, hoping things didn't spiral out of control.

"My, my, such a terrible commotion!" she stated, and there was no doubt she was mocking by Meredith and Orsino.

"This mage incites rebellion, Your Grace. I am dealing with the matter," Meredith replied.

The grand enchanter smiled thinly before looking at the grand enchanter. "Ah, Orsino. So frustrated. Do you think this is truly wise?"

Orsino opened his mouth more than once. He could challenge Meredith. Elthina was different. "No, Your Grace."

Meredith looked at his with a triumphant look on her face. "Of course not," Elthina stated, "Young men, would you show the first enchanter back to the Circle, please? Gently, if you please."

A pair of templars simply gestured for Orsino to depart. Thankfully, he complied immediately, bowing his head in our direction. I'm not sure for what exactly. We hadn't helped him there and then, though maybe we'd done enough that he was convinced we'd helped in the end.

Meredith wasn't happy though. "Your Grace! He should be clapped in irons, made an example…"

A simple hand motion from Elthina cut her off. Meredith might think she wielded power, but in that one moment, maybe the people would look at someone else as the real wielder of power. I didn't think so, but it didn't matter what I thought. It's what the people thought. "That's enough, Meredith." Using her name instead of rank no doubt would have stung. "This demeans us all, surely you can see that? Go back to the Gallows and calm down, like a good girl."

Meredith didn't say a word, though the look on her face spoke volumes. Brought down a peg or two in front of everyone by the grand cleric. She performed a respectful bow and departed with the rest of her templars. Elthina then walked towards Hawke and I. "You have my thanks for stepping in, Champion. And your presence is sometimes enough by itself, Defender. If you had not…"

"Short of putting those two in cells, I doubt anything will keep them from each other," Hawke stated.

Elthina sighed. "Sadly true. Still, bloodshed was prevented today. That in itself should count as some sort of victory." Turning towards the people, she raised her hands to gain their attention. "Gentle people of Kirkwall! Return to your homes, I implore you. This matter will not be solved today. Go in peace and be with your loved ones." She waited until the crowd started to disperse before turning to return to the chantry. "And now I must attend to the Gallows. They will both see reason, if the Maker wills it. You have my thanks again."

Left alone, Anders didn't wait long to give his opinion. "Meredith wants our blood. The situation will only continue to get worse until there is a full scale uprising."

"Let's hope we can avoid bloodshed, Anders," Hawke stated.

"Sometimes blood must be spill in regards to progress. And don't come to me with all your 'some templars are innocent' rubbish. If they wear that uniform, they are the enemy of everything I stand for."

"And you had better be careful about becoming too militant, Anders," I warned, "Because you will make yourself a target. I have no doubt the templars know all about you. Quite frankly, how you haven't been caught yet…"

"I'm aware enough of their movements. They've grown brave, patrolling Lowtown more often. Even come down into Darktown every once in a while. The miles of tunnels are perfect for hiding while they search."

"Let's just get out of here. I've had enough of this argument for one day," Hawke grumbled. Didn't blame her for being annoyed and the four of us headed back home. Once Hawke and I were alone that evening, we had perhaps our first real discussion of events. Every other conversation before had always been a 'What if?'

Now it was clearly no longer a case of if hostilities occurred. It was a case of when.

* * *

After losing her mother and Bethany departing, Hawke had little family left in Kirkwall. While we were close, I wasn't family though we were probably closer than she had been to Bethany. So because of that, she had put an effort into building a relationship with her uncle, Gamlen. She'd told me about living with him when they'd first arrived in Kirkwall, and it was obvious the relationship had strained over the years, though she'd been doing her best over the past few years to make things better. Like her mother, she generally went to see him once a week if she could.

I rarely went with her to visit him. It wasn't my place and, to be honest, I'd never warmed to the man. But she invited me every time she was ready to head out and, just occasionally, I'd agree to go with her. She was going around for lunch again and invited me, and this was one of those rare occasions I agreed. Must have been in a good mood so, after changing, we headed into Lowtown.

Gamlen was surprised to see me though offered his hand, while his greeting towards Hawke was far warmer than I imagined. Seemed like they were getting along just fine. The real surprise was the fact he'd cooked lunch, and although I was a surprise guest, he'd cooked more than enough, admitting he usually cooked enough to last him a couple of days.

There was the usual chit chat about our daily lives, nothing out of the ordinary, generally staying quiet myself as Gamlen seemed to be in a reflective if not sentimental mood, particularly as he started to share stories about Leandra. I didn't blame him really as I knew he missed her terribly.

"So when are you two getting married?" he then asked.

I glanced at Hawke for her reaction. She just shook her head. "Uncle, I've explained this."

"What? You've been living together for years now. Surely marriage is the next step?"

I wasn't getting involved in this conversation, ready to get up and leave, but Hawke glared at me, eyes suggesting I had better not move a muscle. "We're just friends, Uncle."

"I'm not sure why that's the case. He's clearly a good man. Shame Bethany left him but why don't you want to marry him and raise a family?"

She groaned in frustration. "Because I prefer the company of women, Uncle!"

"What? You're still going on about that? I thought that was just a… phase you were going through before you chose to settle down with a good man."

"No, it's not just a phase. Uhtred is my friend and we share a house together. That does not mean we are lovers, nor does it mean we will end up together. I am currently single. He is too, technically, as the women he loves in currently in Orlais."

"Can't you change your mind about such things? Uhtred is a good man. Looking at him, I'm sure he'd be a good husband and provider, and the children you'd produce…" I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. While his heart was in the right place, he clearly had no idea about our relationship, though Varric had warned us long ago that people probably misread our relationship. "I see the way you look at him, Hawke. You can't deny the feelings you have for him."

"I love him, I'll admit that, but I'm not _in_ love with him. I certainly don't love him in the way you or anyone else thinks. He's my best friend and has been by my side since practically the first day we met. But I am not sexually attracted to him, nor any man for that matter. If Isabela hadn't been so bloody…" Her voice caught, and the emotion of everything hit her hard immediately, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. I reached out and took her other one. "I'm just waiting for the right woman to come along, Uncle. That's why I'm alone."

"You're not alone," I said quietly.

"I know I'm not, but I'm still waiting for a partner that…" She groaned again. "Maker, no wonder so many people look at us two and wonder why. Uncle, I recognise you are simply looking out for my best interests. Perhaps you are hoping for the family line to continue. But it will not be coming from me."

Gamlen remained quiet for a little while before he spoke. "I apologise. I was just… with your mother and sister gone, I was just thinking about… I don't know, a legacy for both the Amell and Hawke lines."

"I understand, Uncle. It's okay." Hawke left it at that. I'm sure she had plenty to say but chose to leave it alone.

We left later that afternoon, and I was still chuckling to myself about that conversation. Hawke gave me the evil eye every so often but, although frustrated, she admitted that she could see the funny side from my viewpoint at least. We stopped at the Hanged Man for a couple of drinks on the way home, catching up with Varric as always, before heading home for dinner, drinks, then sleep.

Of course, that very next morning, I woke up without opening my eyes as I felt a presence next to me in bed. I felt a hand over my chest and blindly checked who was lying next to me. It was definitely a feminine body, finally opening my eyes and glancing to my side. I knew we hadn't had that much to drinks so… Lifting up the sheet, at least she had her underwear on, so we hadn't done anything. Or, at least, I don't think we did. My memory was clear before going to bed, but sometimes in the middle of the night…

"I came in after you'd gone to sleep," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I was lonely."

"This is why people talk, Marian. We might both sleep with women only, but you coming in here... The servants might not mean it, but I'm sure they talk and rumours get out."

"I've been sleeping in that bed alone for more years than I wish to count. Even when I was with… _her_, I always slept alone. The only time I've had real company was Tallis, and that was only for a few nights." She paused for a few seconds. "Maker, sometimes I hate being the Champion and so recognisable. I know I scare most women off nowadays just because of who I am. I'll be honest, by this stage, I don't need romance, I just want to get laid occasionally." I burst into laughter at her usual brutal honesty. "At least you're wearing underwear."

"Well, considering you like to come in here to visit, I thought it wise. Anyway, regarding the getting laid part, are there any women that do take your fancy? Anyone at all?"

"Maybe, but I am not enlisting your support like Aveline did. I can handle it myself."

"And this whole coming in here?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I like your company. It's just…awkward sometimes. You're still a woman, and despite what I know, the body will react regardless. I can't control certain things no matter how much I try."

She started to giggle. "Oh, that. Don't worry, we never usually end up lying like that. You seem to lie on your back most of the time so…" She trailed off and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I should probably get up before one of the servants wanders in and definitely starts a rumour about us."

"Want me to look away while you leave?"

"Please, Uhtred, you've seen me in my underwear before. No need to be all awkward about it." And, with that, she slid out of the covers to show her rather pale though not unblemished skin. A fellow warrior, she had plenty of scars herself, but there was no doubting she was beautiful. I could only smile when she met my eyes as she walked to the door. "Maker, the only person who seems to look at me approvingly is a bloody man."

Shrugging, I retorted, "Hey, I see skin, I'm going to look, at least for a few seconds." I'll admit, her best features were her legs, following quickly by her arse. She definitely looked after her lower half. I think her top half was all natural. The one word to describe her would be athletic, though that would make sense being a warrior. And she was definitely stronger than she appeared.

"I'll put on a gown and head downstairs for breakfast." She opened the door and was just about to walk out when she popped her head back in the gap, "What do you think Leliana would say if she walked in on us?"

"Well, there is no 'us' to speak of, but it would probably take some explaining."

"And I'd have to tease for a while, suggesting you were indeed a great lover." I just threw a pillow in her direction. "Oh Leliana, you will not believe what he did to me…" I heard her call as her feet padded down the stairs before her giggling echoed up into my bedroom.

Heading downstairs a few minutes later, she's still giggling to herself so at least she's in a good mood. And her good mood remained until her next meeting with Gamlen, when she returned home holding a letter. Telling me she'd swiped it off his desk out of pure curiosity, I read it over after asking why she'd done such a thing.

"Because I do actually care for the man and I am concerned whenever he gets himself involved in something that doesn't involve his work. He's been on the straight and narrow for years now, and the last thing he needs is something that gets him into trouble."

It was a simple note, talking about a gem and Darktown. "Did you speak to him about it?"

"No, not yet. But I want to head to Darktown, ask around about this gem. Then we'll get to the bottom of whatever is going on."

"When?"

"How about now?"

"I have no plans. Let me assemble myself and we can go."

Heading out ten minutes later, we collected Varric on the way, showing him the note and he was immediately interested. No surprise he'd heard all about it as well. Asking Anders if he would be interested in joining us, surprisingly he was, so the four of us wandered Darktown, asking anyone about this gem. We were soon pointed in the direction of a man called Mekel.

And this is where there was a miscommunication of sorts. This guy thought we had the gem. When we tried explaining that we didn't, he of course did not believe us. And that led to a fight with him and his guards. There were only four of them in total, none of them particularly talented, Mekel least of all, who died rather easily.

Knowing it wasn't going to end there, because it never did, we searched the bodies and found a note on Mekel, this one referring to something called a 'wallop mallet'. "Oh, he had one of those on his wall," Varric stated.

"He did?" Hawke asked.

"Yes. But what is all this about, Hawke?"

"I have no bloody idea, but I think a conversation with my uncle might clear all of this up."

Hawke played it smooth when we went to see Gamlen afterwards. He did wonder what we wanted with his wallop mallet, but after examining it, she immediately gestured for us to leave and suggested the wood was actually from Kirkwall. I didn't know what she meant until leading us in the direction of the alienage. Merrill was outside, chatting to some of her elven friend, pleased to see us as always though wondered why we were showing such interest in the _vhenadahl_. Hawke was honest about why, Merrill obviously saddened that someone would use the elven tree for such a thing.

Of course, one thing leads into another, as another elf was listening in to our conversation. Even Hawke couldn't help laughing as she was handed a note after explaining she was the niece of Gamlen.

"This is getting ridiculous," I muttered, "Do we even know this thing exists?"

"I don't think it's about a jewel. It's a set-up, Uhtred. Someone wants Gamlen, for what reason I can't be sure, so we'll keep following the trail until it leads us to whoever wants him."

Before heading to the fish guttery, we visited Gamlen again, sat him down, and demanded he tell us all he knew about the jewel. Pissed off at first that Hawke swiped the note, once we'd told him about the trail we had followed, he admitted to what amounted to an obsession with it. That's when Hawke learned one of his largest secrets.

"Who is Mara?" Hawke asked.

"My wife."

"You're still married?!"

He nodded, and the sadness that flowed suggested he blamed himself. "It was during my bad phase, when I could think of nothing but gambling. She left me one night, never came back. Said I was wasting my life and that she couldn't watch nor be part of it any longer. Tore my heart out."

"Who was she?" I wondered.

He looked a little uncomfortable before admitting, "She was a chambermaid. At the estate when I ran it."

Varric and I burst into laughter. Hawke may have seen the funny side though kept her face blank.

"Well, I doubt your wife has anything to do with all of this, but until this is all sort out, just be careful."

Hawke and I agreed to carry on the next day as it was getting late, heading home to a hearty meal before retiring by the fire, discussing what we found. Varric had explained more about the gem and we could understand why someone like Gamlen would be interested in finding it. Considering it sounded more like a fairy tale, I doubted it even existed, suckering in those who were seeking fortune but leaving them penniless.

Approaching the fish guttery, Hawke and I agreed it was probably a trap and our caution proved wise, as we were set upon by mercenaries upon entering the building. We made short work of them, Varric and this time Merrill helping us as well. There were a lot of mercenaries, but in the tight confines of the building, they couldn't swarm us, with Merrill's magic proving to be of great assistance.

Knowing we needed to wrap this up and quickly, we search their bodies for orders. Someone definitely had an axe to grind against Gamlen or was desperate to have this gem. The note said to simply bring Gamlen to somewhere called the Sink. I'd never heard of it, nor had Hawke, but Varric did, leading us out of Kirkwall towards a series of caverns I don't think we'd ever visited before.

You enter a cave, you're going to be dealing with spiders. Thankfully there were not a lot of them, Merrill flinging plenty of firebolts at them and I had no problem adding my Thu'um, leaving Hawke and Varric with little to do as we simply burned our way forward. We did get lost more than once as the caverns were complex, with plenty of dead ends meaning we had to turn around more than once.

Entering an open cavern, we were greeted by a woman. Not what any of us was expecting. She looked at us and seemed disappointed more than anything. "So Gamlen couldn't even be bothered to come himself? I should have expected he'd send you, Cousin."

"I have a cousin?" she asked quietly.

"Gamlen never told you? Of course he didn't. Why would he?"

Before she could continue, an armoured man appeared from an alcove, with plenty more armoured men piling in from the opposite side of the cavern. "Sorry to interrupt this touching family reunion, but we have unfinished business here.

"Veld? What are you doing here?"

It didn't bode well that she seemed to know who he was. "Mekel is dead! That bitch killed him!"

Now I'm sure you have realised by now that Hawke can look after herself, but when someone insults her, I get just as angry, if not angrier than she does. She's always appreciated that fact, knowing that it is simply because I care for her. As my sword was already in hand, I just levelled it at his head. "And who was that idiot to you?" I asked.

"My brother! Mekel was my brother, and you killed him!"

"That doesn't make sense. Mekel was just supposed to hand over the note!"

Okay, so this woman, who was apparently Hawke's cousin, had set up some elaborate plan to draw Gamlen here for… what? Extortion? Beat him up? "You really think we didn't read it? We know about the gem, Charade. Hand it over. I won't let Mekel's death be for nothing."

"Hang on, you let your brother go up against people like the Champion and the Defender for a stupid gem?" Well, she was well informed at least, left wondering how long she'd been in Kirkwall for. "You know what: I did find the gem, but you're not getting your pathetic little hands on it, Veld." Okay, I'll admit, she had some spunk. Even Hawke looked impressed, considering she wore no armour, had no weapons, didn't look like a mage, but appeared to have some smarts.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

Hawke unsheathed as well. "Cousin, this is the part where you get out of the way while we kill idiots."

When she simply smirked and pulled out a pair of daggers from the band of her dress, I think we all liked her immediately. And then we went on the attack. Veld certainly had a lot of men to call upon, no doubt with promises of gold and riches from taking this gem which apparently did not exist. Veld was one of the first to die, Hawke hunting him down and putting her sword through his chest rather easily. Seeing him and their potential payday disappear, a few of the mercenaries broke and ran, none of us bothering to chase them down. Those that remained fought to the bitter end. They died for no reason.

Suggesting we should head back to Kirkwall, we left Hawke and Charade, confirming that was her name, to talk. "My mother, Mara… She left Gamlen before I was born, unaware she was with child when she did. He was so fixated on finding that stupid gem. I doubt he even noticed she was gone."

"He did notice," Hawke said quietly.

"She told me about him before she died last year. I didn't even know about him."

"I'm sorry about your loss, and he has no idea about you either."

"What about this gem?" Varric wondered, "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I have it. I did what Gamlen couldn't."

"What I don't get is that Gamlen never mentioned the gem until I swiped his note and started to sort this out. He mentioned he lost everything searching for it. I think he regretted that searching for it cost him everything. Including you. What I don't get is all this running around. Why not just knock on his door?"

"That sounds brilliant," she replied with quite a dose of sarcasm, "Just show up on his doorstep and say 'Hi, I'm your daughter.' I doubt that would go over well. I just wanted to see how far he'd go for something he really wanted. And then he doesn't even show up. I baited him with the one thing I thought would get his attention."

"He's not a bad man, Charade. Yes, he's made mistakes, but he's doing his best. He may even surprise you, if you give him a chance."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Go see your father. Honestly, I don't think he knows you even exist. I certainly don't think he knew Mara was with child when she left him. Give him a chance before writing him off."

She knew where he lived but didn't want to go alone. Knocking on his front door, he looked surprised at seeing Hawke, wondering why she hadn't just walked inside like she usually did. Then his eyes fell on Charade. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Charade, Uncle. She's my cousin. And…"

"I'm your daughter," she said, hearing the hope in her voice that this would be…

It was. I rarely saw Gamlen smile. I guess he had little reason considering his life. But the joy that broke out on his face the moment she told him… I doubted I'd ever see it again. He stepped forward and embraced her, and that was our signal to leave, glancing back to see them still hugging. Hawke remained silent for a long time, only showing any emotion once we were back in the house, giving me a big old hug as well. "I have a cousin now," she whispered, "Did you think she was pretty?"

"Quite, actually."

"Do I need to warn you off her like my sister?"

"Because that worked. But do you remember someone called Leliana? No warning necessary."

She went to see Gamlen next week like she always did. Charade would remain in Kirkwall as she wanted to be near her family, and she would visit often so they could get to know each other. Of course, while Gamlen was delighted, he suggested Hawke keep her nose out of his affairs. But leaving his house that afternoon, for the first time in a long time, they shared a warm embrace, and he could only thank her profusely for giving his life some purpose again.

I guess it was about time the Hawke and Amell families had a little joy in their lives.


	39. An Unexpected Task

"I don't believe it!" Hawke exclaimed rather loudly. There was something else in her tone as well that made me turned to look at her. She immediately stood up and strode towards me, holding out a piece of paper. "Read this bullshit!" Reading it myself, I could only look up at her with raised eyebrows. "So, what do you think?"

"Maybe she doesn't remember our opinions that we gave?"

"I know you jest, but surely…" She paused a moment. "She has something over us. We go see her about this, we're going to be coerced, I just know it."

"Well, why not just ignore it then?"

She gave that some thought. "Templars will just show up and 'escort' us to see her."

"We can just refuse."

"Possible. But if we don't at least go meet her, she'll go out of our way to make our lives as difficult as possible."

"Are you suggesting we should go, Hawke? If so, just say it. You know I'll go if you do."

"We should hear her out at least. Maybe it won't be 'Go find these mages and kill them'. Might be something worthwhile."

"I doubt that but if you think it's worth it."

Armed and armoured as always, Hawke and I headed towards the Gallows. It was a place neither of us visited unless we had to. The templars didn't care about us as we were not mages, but I'm sure many of them were now aware of our personal opinion regarding the job they did. All they did was look at us as we walked by. They were too well trained, too professional, to let any personal feelings show.

The door into Meredith's office was open. Reading something on her desk, she turned around and seemed both pleased and surprised that we had come so quickly. "Welcome. Thank you for coming," she stated politely.

"We received your summons, Knight-Commander."

Recognising we were not there for small talk, she gestured outside and explained why we were there. "There was an incident within the Gallows. A number of phylacteries were destroyed and several mages took the opportunity to escape. We've recovered most of the fugitives. However, I require your assistance in tracking down the last three."

"Hang on, before we go further, the phylacteries were destroyed?" Hawke asked, astounded by that piece of information, "I may not have been in a Circle, but even I know that those things are under heavy guard. How could they have been possibly destroyed?"

"An insurrection, Champion. Several of my own templars orchestrated the escape, presumably out of sympathy for the mages."

"I wonder why that is," I muttered. She heard and gave me a look.

"They turned their backs on their duty, Dragonborn. They have endangered their own charges, as well as the people of this city. Thankfully, most who escaped simply fled to their families and offered no resistance when we went to bring them back. The last three are proving more… difficult."

"Okay, here's the main question, Knight-Commander. Why are you turning to us? Uhtred, I feel, has made his opinion rather clear on the matter. And I'm wondering why your own templars cannot do this. I'm finding this a rather strange request."

"The apostates are being sheltered by their families. Some have been reluctant to talk to templars, but you two are another matter. I'm well aware of your opinion, Dragonborn. You're entitled to it, but you have no idea what goes on behind those walls sometimes."

"I know enough," I growled, "Solona Amell. That's all I need to know."

Her eyes narrowed at the name. Oh, yes, she remembered exactly what I did that day. It had been a long time since then but I knew she wouldn't have forgotten. "Well, I know she did arrive at the Circle tower in Ferelden, so that matter was resolved."

"The fact she was made Tranquil means that will never be resolved how I want it." I made sure it sounded like a threat. She heard it in my tone and met my eyes. I stared until I forced her to look away at Hawke.

"The people of Kirkwall trust you, Champion. They will be more honest with you than with us."

Hawke snorted, which caused me to smile. "Why should I do your job for you?"

"Let me be very clear on this matter, then. I knew your sister was an apostate, but I let her remain outside the Circle walls. Now she has gone to the Wardens, which may prove to a fortunate escape. I know of your elven friend living in the alienage causing all sorts of mischief. And I most certainly know of your mage friend down in Darktown. We've looked for him more than once. Whenever he's in your company, we leave him alone, not wishing to provoke a fight with either of you. I leave them alone because of who you two have proven to be to this city and its people. But if I am left to believe you no longer have their interests at heart, your little group may just have to find itself broken up."

My hand went to my sword without even realising it. "I know I can speak for Hawke when I suggest that neither of us like to be threatened, Meredith."

"Do this favour for the templars, and we will continue to overlook certain matters you continually find yourselves involved in. Don't, and you will suddenly find the entire Templar Order is very interested in every facet of your life. And with that comes the support of the Chantry itself." Then she looked at me. "Don't think the Chantry haven't taken an interest in you, Dragonborn. A stranger to these shores with a gift none of us understand. Even after all these years, I'm still not sure if you shouldn't be locked up in this tower with the mages for the safety of this city."

"You're more than welcome to try. I can assure you that you won't succeed."

She smirked before looking back at Hawke. "I believe I've made my opinion clear, Champion. With the influence you now wield in this city, it is crucial you understand just what we face. Talk to these mages' families, investigate for yourself whether they need to be recaptured."

Hawke looked at me, slightly surprised by those last few words. It sounded like we would be given a choice. "Seems like you're giving me a lot of rope. Trying to hang me with it?"

"I'm trying to solve a difficult problem in as gentle a fashion as I dare," she admitted, "I am aware that neither of you approve of my methods, that much is obvious to the three of us standing here. But perhaps you will change your mind when you see, first hand, how dangerous these apostates are. Now, you will need information regarding these fugitives. My assistance, Elsa, can provide you with what you need. Once you have the matter settled, please return and let me know what has been done either way."

Hawke looked at me. Long enough where her eyes were questioning whether I would finally agree. Sighing, I gave a small nod of the head to show I would do it, though begrudgingly. Hawke nodded her assent. Meredith, pleased she how our forced co-operation, headed back inside to her office.

We spoke to her assistant, Elsa, who provided us with the names and three locations of where the apostates were believed to be hiding. Walking home, neither of us were happy. "Bitch coerced us," Hawke muttered, "I don't like being threatened, Uhtred."

I chuckled bitterly. "Neither do I, but with the entire Templar Order at her back. All she need do is call in help, and I'm sure they have thousands who could be sent here to clamp down."

Walking inside, we headed straight to her study where I picked up a bottle of brandy, Hawke grabbing a pair of glasses. Gawen walked in and I met his eyes and shook my head. Wisely, he walked backwards, closing the door as he left. We had at least two glasses before either of us said another word.

"Shit," Hawke grumbled, "I didn't think she would have known about Merrill. Anders? Sure, he stands out like a beacon. But I just didn't think…"

"Glad Bethany is gone now. Wouldn't want her wrapped up in all this. If she'd threatened her while we were still together…"

"Will you help me with all this?"

"Of course. She asked both of us."

"Okay. Thanks. I just wasn't sure…"

"Oh, she threatened me as well. She doesn't scare me personally, but the organisation behind her?" I shrugged. "I'll admit, it's a concern. Call in the Order, call in the Chantry… I'm just a man, not a god, not a dragon. There's only so much my Thu'um can do before we're overwhelmed. We've been lucky more than once."

"Should we get some of the others to help us?"

"Aye. They might not prove co-operative, even with us. I'd rather not resort to violence, but there is a reason why she's come to us. Perhaps she's hoping we'll be killed doing it. Definitely get Merrill to help us, Varric too. Fenris… Hmm…"

"You know what he thinks about mages. If we were to help them, he wouldn't be happy."

"Could do with his help if it gets ugly though."

"Okay, I'll go talk with him later. Anders?"

"No." She blinked at me, perhaps surprised at my short answer. "Look, I can see his point from time to time, but he's been doing nothing but trying to provoke the templars. If we're not careful, we're going to be drawn smack bang into the middle of his crusade. I'm willing to help him when it won't involve us going to war against the templars, but we both know he's been stirring the pot more and more recently. One day, Meredith is going to send the entire Order down into Darktown to find him, and there will only be one winner."

"Perhaps playing the diplomatic game with Meredith will prevent that from happening. While I won't say 'anything to keep the peace', keeping her onside will help us, yes?"

I sighed, because I knew she was right. Making Meredith our enemy wouldn't help us in the long run. But I didn't like the idea of being used either. "We do this and see what happens. But I won't put up with being blatantly threatened again. I don't care who she is."

Hawke headed out to tell Varric and Fenris about what we'd agreed to. They would meet us for breakfast the next morning before we headed out, first stop being the alienage, where we could speak to Merrill, who might be able to help us track down the first apostate. Dinner was surprisingly subdued as neither of us was in a particularly good mood. Even the stewards realised, so they eventually left us with a new bottle of brandy and asked us to just relax for the evening.

The last thing I remembered was that we finished the bottle but had barely shared a word all night. Waking the next morning, the hangover was horrific. No real surprise as we'd spent half the day and night drinking. Groaning to myself and turning over, Hawke being next to me was no longer a surprise. She liked the company, so did I, and even after that much drinking, it was never going to turn physical. She lifted her head for a moment and looked ready to be sick. "Maker's breath, how much did we drink?" she grumbled.

"More than enough, I think."

I rested my head back, closed my eyes, and willed my head to stop pounding and my stomach to stop grumbling, not sure if I needed something to eat or to throw up. Then Hawke exclaimed, "Shit, I'm naked here, Uhtred!" I glanced and her and she looked worried. "We didn't… I mean…"

I lifted the covers and checked myself. "Nope, I've got trousers on and, trust me, I know when I've had sex the previous night when I wake up the next morning."

"And?"

"Well, I didn't have sex last night, so you're fine. I don't even remember coming to bed."

"Neither do I." She sat up, covering herself and added happily, "Oh, my clothes are just on the floor here. Must have stripped off being going to bed." I'll admit to being a little distracted by her naked back. She glanced my way and smirked. "We really have to…"

"We? There is no 'we', Hawke. You come to _my_ bed for company. I don't go bothering you in yours." Her face fell so I quickly added, "Well, you don't really bother me as I'm usually asleep. What would you do if Leliana was here though?"

"Threesome." My eyes definitely lit up as she burst into a fit of giggles. "I knew that would work."

I lay back and closed my eyes. "Aye, I'm just going to lie here and imagine now." I waited a few seconds before adding, "Yep, definitely working that thought." I felt a pillow smack into my face. "Hey, don't mention things you know are going to interest me."

I felt the bed move, glancing to see her standing up, putting on some clothes, before she slid under the covers and gestured that she wanted a cuddle. So that's what she did. "Didn't want to do it, you know, nude. Thought that would be weird."

"Only if you make it weird."

"And you wouldn't find it…"

"Nope. Naked woman wants to be near me. I'm not going to complain."

"Even me?"

"Because it's you, Hawke. We know where we stand with each other. You're far more open-minded than I can ever give you credit for."

"You just make it easy for me. I have a feeling a lot of men would… you know, assume things because I like this with you."

"As I said, we know where we stand. You're just unlucky in love at the moment, and unfortunately, the woman I want to be with isn't here at the moment. Granted, she'd probably find this strange but nothing is going on, so I don't worry about it."

She didn't say anything for a little while. "Thank you for being so understanding. Never thought I'd be so comfortable with, you know, _a man_…"

"No worries. You're fine. Now, the important question is, how are you feeling?"

"Awful. We'll need a big breakfast."

"I am rather hungry already. We should probably get up."

It wasn't my best idea but we needed to get up, eat, then ready to face the day. I wanted to get this job for Meredith done as quickly as possible. Hawke slid out of bed and looked rather unsteady on her feet as I slipped on a shirt and headed out, Hawke following seconds later. Varric was already sitting down, laughing at our appearance. "Heavy night?" I just groaned as Hawke followed me in, and he laughed even more. "Definitely a heavy night."

The servants proved to be a godsend, Hawke and I definitely stuffing ourselves though we felt much better for it. Fenris walked in halfway through and knew exactly what we'd done the previous night, I think the only reason not calling us a pair of idiots due to the fact he somewhat respected us both.

Hawke and I headed upstairs to change before meeting the other two outside, heading straight for the alienage, where we met with Merrill, who was interested in helping us. Even better, Merrill knew who we needed to speak to, leading us towards the small market within the alienage, eventually introducing us to a woman named Nyssa. The two seemed to know each other, Merrill stating they were friends, before she told Nyssa why we were there.

"When the templars came, I told them the truth. I hadn't seen Huon in ten years." She paused before continuing, taking a deep breath, so I guess a truth was about to be confessed "But after they left, he came to me. He wanted me to hide him." The small smile suggested a good memory, or so I assumed. "I used to dream of him returning. But not like this. He's changed, and I don't know him anymore. So I sent him away."

"How has he changed?" Hawke wondered. Good question, as if he changed as I suspected, it was going to be difficult dragging him back to the Circle, if at all. And if he was dangerous…

"He was obsessed with showing everyone true elven power. He… frightened me."

"Did you see him use any magic?" Merrill asked, "Perhaps blood magic?"

"Would she know it to see it?" Fenris wondered.

"I don't know," Nyssa replied, "I don't think he used magic on me."

"You don't sound happy," I suggested.

"Of course I'm not. Ten years ago I saw my husband clapped in chains and dragged out of here in front of everyone to see. Now I'm trapped in this…. sham of a marriage. Married, but with no husband, and no future."

"Why not just leave?"

She gave me a look that suggested I was an idiot. "Where would I go? I'm an elf. I'm not exactly welcomed with open arms in most places. Travelling is expensive, and I'd be prey to anyone wishing to take advantage. No, I will simply live out my life here as comfortably as possible."

I felt sorry for her. I really did. "Where did he go?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know. He just disappeared. But he did say that he would return to take me away from this forever. The thing is, I don't know what he means by that. The way he said it, his tone… it scared me. He isn't the same man I fell in love with, not the same man I married. The Circle, it's changed him. I'm… afraid, messere."

"We'll come back," I assured her, "We'll make sure you're safe."

That made her smile, at least briefly. "Thank you. That would be appreciated. Huon said he would return to the alienage tonight. Do you plan on arresting him?"

"Not immediately," Hawke replied, "We want to speak with him first, then we'll see if he needs returning to the Circle."

"I think returning would be what is best for him, messere. He needs help."

Merrill agreed to patrol the alienage and surrounding area for any sign of Huon. She didn't know him by sight but figured someone like him would stick out like a sore thumb. The rest of us would hang around until nightfall, where we would then return to the alienage and wait for his arrival.

But even when we arrived, we were already too late. He must have entered the alienage through some sort of hidden or secret entrance. By the time we found him, he'd already killed her. Why he'd done it, I wasn't going to bother asking. My mind was made up already. We would not be taking him back to the Circle, nor would we be letting her go. My sword was already unsheathed as I approached him.

"I am a visionary," he stated without preamble, "I've seen out destiny. I know what fate holds for the elves."

"I'd be more concerned about yours for the next few seconds," I growled.

He looked my way and smirked. "The humans keep us down because they're afraid of the magic within us." He cast a spell which caused me to turn away. Even I knew he was attempting to use blood magic. "Look at the magic Nyssa held inside her. She was just afraid to use it."

He summoned his monsters, which I expected. I ignored them and went straight for him. He had no idea who I was, thinking he could just cast a spell and be done with me. I used my gift first, and he was unable to do anything about the flames that flew from my mouth. As the flames took hold, and his screams echoed around the alienage, I strode forward and put my sword through his gut, twisting it to make sure he'd be dead within a few seconds. His mouth opened as if to say something, so I thrust forward so only the hilt remained, knowing part of the sword would have gone straight through.

"She was your wife, you son of a bitch," I growled close to his ear.

He whispered something I didn't quite catch before I took the sword out and he slumped to the ground. He was dead, turning to see the rest were mopping up the last of the shades he'd summoned. The noise had obviously drawn the attention of locals who lived in the alienage. A few recognised the remains of Huon, and it didn't take them long to figure out what he'd done. They carefully collected Nyssa, stating they would prefer her for burial. As for Huon, his body was ignored, no doubt it would be disposed of with little fanfare.

Merrill was terribly upset by the loss of her friend so Hawke suggested she come stay with us for the evening. She liked the sound of that, and it was nice to have her company for the evening. I always wondered if Merrill felt isolated, because even though she lived in the alienage with her people, she did seem a rather solitary figure most of the time.

That evening, I went to bed alone and woke up the next morning still alone. I'll admit, it was a relief as although I didn't wake up with company what seemed like every morning, it was becoming a regular thing. Instead, I wandered downstairs to see Merrill and Hawke chatting away rather happily, and they seemed particularly close. Both looked at me and smiled as I took a seat, continuing their conversation about… something… I didn't really pay much attention.

After breakfast, Hawke escorted Merrill to the door, returning a few minutes later, sitting across from me, a look on her face I didn't particularly recognise. Then it hit me. "You didn't!"

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell, Uhtred."

"But she was here because…"

"She need the comfort of her friend, who she admitted to being attracted to for quite some time. The friend was rather surprised at the admission, not believing her friend was interested in humans… or women, for that matter. I was proven wrong in both instances last night."

"So this is your 'I got rather well laid last night' face then, is it?"

"We've always been good friends, Uhtred. If I was to be with someone like her, there's already a relationship, already trust established. Is adding sex and maybe some more emotional depth that big a deal?"

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all. Not about you, more about Merrill. Had no idea. I always thought she was interested in… well, Varric to be honest." Hawke burst into laughter. "Well, it's obvious he has a real soft spot her too."

"Not in the manner you are thinking. He protects her."

"So…?"

"Don't think too far ahead. It was one night, and it was something she instigated and she definitely wanted. Not saying I wasn't a very willing participant, but I let her take charge of everything, made sure it was something she wanted."

"Good for you, Hawke. And Merrill."

"I've invited her around again tonight. Do you mind?"

"This is your place. Do as you wish."

"This is your home too, but thanks. Are we heading out again today?"

"Aye. Ready when you are."

Varric and Fenris arrived an hour or so later. I asked if Merrill would be joining us but although we didn't particularly want him involved, she suggested Anders might be able to locate the next mage. We suggested we could convinced him by stating we only wanted to talk, even help her if we could. I doubted he'd believe Meredith would have actually left the decision to us, but if she proved as dangerous as Huon, then even I was left thinking that Anders would make the right decision.

To my surprise, at least, Anders chose to help us, I assumed because he believed Hawke about wanting to help her. I think Hawke and I wanted to help where possible but if it even looked minutely like another Huon situation, we would deal with it quickly and violently. Having lived down for so long, Anders knew who to speak to, so suggested we just wait and he'd return when he had news.

No more than ten minutes later, he turned and told us to follow him. He led us through Darktown towards what he suggested was known as 'Children's Corner', basically where the youngsters without any sort of parentage would congregate, living together, looking after and out for each other, as best as they could. We found ourselves introduced to two children in particular, Walter and Cricket. Apparently they were the adoptive children of the woman we were looking for. I wondered when she could have possibly adopted them…?

It wasn't a particular surprise the older was suspicious of us, even Anders, though he knew who he was, while the younger was probably more afraid of the armed men and women who came looking for the woman who apparently cared for him. We did learn a few things though. Hearing the tale they told us was somewhat heart-breaking. Evelina was from Ferelden, and she had helped these children as their parents had been killed, but all the templars had done was lock her up when she went looking for help, leaving these two to fend for themselves.

Hawke stepped forward, getting down on a knee to appear less intimidating. "Do you know who I am and who he is?" Both children nodded. I guess our reputations were now known throughout Kirkwall, even in the darkest of slums. "Then you know you can trust us to help. That's what we do. And we want to help Evelina."

"No-one can help her," the older boy stated.

"The templars made Evelina angry. They made her change!" the younger boy exclaimed, "It wasn't her fault. When it was over, she was ashamed. She fled into the tunnels and hid."

"Shut up, Cricket! Don't tell them that!"

The two children squabbled, voices raising over one another, before the smaller one ran away, the other chasing after him. That left us to deal with Evelina, at least. "What do you think he meant by change?" I wondered, looking at Anders, who simply returned the look and shook his head. I'd been around long enough to figure out what it meant.

We headed down into the tunnels, not surprised that we were quickly under attack by shades and demons. The mages who had been hiding ran riot as always, leaving me to deal with shades, the usual fire demon causing no real problem as Anders could deal with it using cold and ice magic. Each chamber we entered had more monsters waiting for us. There were more and more, feeling it necessary to unleash my Thu'um to take care of some at least, but magic was usually the best weapon.

To all our shock, we found the two children in the tunnels, claiming they'd come to find and warn Evelina. That's when she made her appearance, and proved she was absolutely bat-shit insane. The chances of us talking her down were practically nil from the outset, and when she turned into an abomination, any sympathy went out the window. Even Anders grumbled that she was a fool.

It was a hard fight, I'll say that. We screamed at the children to run as shades and demons seemed to circle us again. I unleashed my Thu'um before focusing on the abomination. It was a tough bastard to take down, and I took a couple of wounds from shades I was ignoring. My armour was thick, so although caught by surprise, the wounds were not deep.

Anders finally froze it in place so Hawke, Fenris and I could take care of everything else. Once the other shades and demons were taking care of, we focused all our energies on the abomination, and with the firepower at our disposal, it didn't stand a chance.

The children appeared from hiding once the battle was over, not understanding what happened. We gently explained that it was the work of a demon, not Evelina, and that they should remember she loved them. Knowing they were now without help, we all pitched to give them some coin so they could perhaps escape, at least up into Lowtown. Hawke and I gave them some information so they might survive on the surface. They thanked us for the help, suggesting as they walked away that there were many more children just like them in Darktown.

There was still daylight as we headed upstairs, Anders choosing to return to his clinic, disappointed that another mage had turned due to feeling trapped. But he had believed we had gone down with the best of intentions so in no way blamed us for what happened. That was something, though he still blamed the templars. To be honest, so did I, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Hawke and I discussed and finally agreed that we'd deal with the third mage the next day. If it was going to be anything like the first two, we didn't particularly want to kill another mage again the same day.

Merrill appeared in time for dinner that evening. She was very shy in front of me, and seemed rather reserved compared to how she had acted at breakfast that same morning. She was still talkative with Hawke, and I eventually left the two in privacy, leaving them in the sitting room while I sat in the study by myself, a bottle of brandy and a good book by the fire. Gawen walked in later that evening to join me, sitting back in comfortable silence. He knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn't. At least for a little while…

"The search is not going well, lord?"

"Not really. Two mages dead so far. We have to go find the third tomorrow. Honestly, I'm on the verge of going back to the Gallows and giving Meredith a piece of my mind."

"Would that be sensible, lord?"

I chuckled ruefully. "Of course not. It would make me feel better though."

He took a sip of brandy before saying, "Lady Hawke seems rather enamoured by her elven companion."

"I'm rather surprised myself."

"Have you know for long? I do not mean to pry but…"

"She might end up being a constant visitor, Gawen."

The elf leaned back and smiled. "Good. Lady Hawke needs someone to love. She has been alone for too long." He glanced at me with one eye. "We know about her… visits to you, lord. We know it is not for intimacy, that your relationship is one of friendship. But she needs someone to love, and for that someone to love her in return."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"And you wait for your Leliana?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting a little longer. Perhaps I will finally tire of life here and simply leave for Val Royeaux, hang around there until whatever job she is doing is done. Or, what I hope, is that there is a knock on the door one day, I will open it, see her, and know we would be together from that moment on."

"When she was here, I'd never seen you happier, lord. I do not mean to speak ill of Lady Bethany…"

"I know what you mean, Gawen. I've loved Leliana for a long time. When we parted, I put those feelings aside, believing our relationship was over. That is why I opened my heart to Bethany." I sighed. "And we know how that turned out…"

"She had a presence, lord. We still miss her."

"So do I, Gawen. So do I."

Merrill and Hawke were at breakfast together the next morning. I didn't ask any personal questions after wishing them good morning, simply eating my meal and chatting when they seemed interested in including me. It was only when Merrill returned home later that morning that Hawke finally sat down next to me, beaming smile on her face. She decided she would share one or two personal details. "She wants to stay the night, Uhtred. For me, that's enough to convince me."

"So no more company for me then?" I asked, pouting slightly.

That made her chuckle. "Maybe I could convince Merrill for both of us to come wake you up in the morning. Though it might frighten the poor girl if you go back to nudity."

"Already have as I figure you won't be coming in anymore."

"We'll just have to be careful. Anyway, we heading out soon?"

"Aye, may as well get this over and done with."

A couple of hours later, we headed to the De Launcet Estate and see what the story was. With any luck, the third time would be a charm and we would resolve the issue peacefully. Only the two of us headed to the estate during the day, but we were informed that they would only be home in the evening. That was annoying, as we needed to find something to do to keep us occupied, so eventually just returned home and relaxed. Returning later that night, we were introduced to the Comtesse De Launcet. I'll admit right away that she was gorgeous, with an accent that was definitely Orlesian. The conversation was rather amusing as the Comtesse was convincing to begin with, stating she hadn't seen her son in years. We knew she was telling white lies, proven when the Comte stormed into the room, tearing her story apart, and we learned he had visited home recently, his mother had given him some coin, but instead of getting away from Kirkwall, he was busy drinking and whoring his way around Lowtown. If it wasn't for the company, I'd have chuckled to myself.

If the young man was going to be anywhere in Lowtown, it would be the Hanged Man. Hawke and I headed there alone, walking in to find Varric and Merrill in there anyway, though we gestured that we were working, so they left us alone.

"Barkeep, we're looking for Emile De Launcet," I stated quietly. The barkeep gestured with his head towards a man currently fast asleep at a nearby table.

I woke him up and, while drunk, he was friendly. Certainly nothing like the previous two mages we'd dealt with. As his mother said, nothing more than a 'foolish boy'. He offered to buy us drinks, which I was ready to wave away, introducing himself though we already knew who he was. Letting him know who I and Hawke were definitely cured his drunken state. "Look, I'm not a blood mage, okay! I started the rumour because…." He looked between Hawke and I, immediately embarrassed by whatever he was going to admit, "Because I thought it would make me sound dangerous and… suave."

"So you're young, a bit of an idiot, but not dangerous," Hawke said, unable to hide the amusement in her tone. "How the templars haven't found you already, I'll never know."

"I've only told people in the tavern. And only women! You don't understand, I've been in the Circle since I was six. Six! For twenty years I was locked up. Never had a real drink, or cooked something for myself. Never stood in the rain, nor kissed a girl…" He sighed. "I just wanted to live a little…" He sighed again. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I'd rather die drunk anyway."

I shared a glance with Hawke before I asked, "So all of this is just so you can kiss a girl and perhaps get laid?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Fine. Find yourself a girl, get your kiss, lose your virginity, then hand yourself back in. I can't let you go as the templars will find someone like yourself. You'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"Of course. I'll return as soon as… Um, I have a girl already. Nella. I'm just waiting…"

"Enjoy yourself, Emile. But go back to the Circle. This place will eat you alive otherwise."

"Yes. I will. Thank you, Dragonborn."

Before heading home, we stopped off at the De Launcet estate, informing the parents that we'd found Emile and that we'd advised him to go back to the Circle. As for any rumours, even they were amused by the fact he'd made them all up, and they were thankful that we'd treated him kindly. We were just happy that, for once, it had ended peacefully and no-one had to die.

Hawke headed back to the Hanged Man, suggesting she would catch up with Merrill, and that they might go back to hers that night. That left me to head home by myself, which I didn't mind. I spent the night by the fire with a bottle of brandy, laughing to myself that, if I wasn't careful, I was going to turn into a drunk. So I only had a couple before just heading to bed.

I was busy eating breakfast when Hawke walked in in time to join me, suggesting we should eat and head to the Gallows to let Meredith know how things had gone with the job. I agreed, scoffed the rest of my plate and headed upstairs, Hawke already in her armour so she was only waiting for me to be ready.

Meredith was waiting for us, no doubt receiving word of our arrival. "I'm led to believe that both Huon and Evelina are dead. Unfortunate but necessary. Emile de Launcet, however, turned himself in. Rather happily, I might add. I would have had him executed immediately, but the boy's father made an impassioned appeal on his behalf. What say you, Dragonborn? Do you believe Emile to be dangerous?"

I found it interesting she asked me, no doubt remembering my words from before. I couldn't help it. I laughed at the question. It even made Meredith crack the slightest of grins. "Gods no. The kid is harmless, verging on being an idiot. He was never a danger to anyone but himself. Any rumours you or anyone heard? Started by himself so he sounded more… suave. He was after the company of a woman, that was all."

"Oh…" I think that surprised her. Then I thought when she was last laid, and I shuddered that the thought crossed my mind. I figured it had probably been a while, unless she dragged helpless templars into her room to give her a good seeing to. "Very well, Emile will keep his life, though I will watch him closely."

"Anything else?" Hawke asked impatiently.

"No. Thank you for doing Kirkwall a service." She grabbed two pouches from her desk and handed them over. "For services rendered. I hope it will suffice."

Mine weighed quite a bit. Dipping my head in respect, I followed Hawke out of the Gallows, not stopping until we were well away before looking in our pouches. Hawke had a look too and swore rather loudly. "Feels like a bribe," she stated, "Should we keep it?"

"What would we do with it otherwise?"

"Give it away maybe…?"

It sounded like a good idea and that's how we ended up back down in Darktown, heading towards Children's Corner. We found the two kids who had been adopted by Evelina, handing over some coins to them, before we slowly emptied our pouches by giving coin to many others. Some questioned why. We told them it was simply the right thing to do.

We received plenty of thanks for our good deed of the day.


	40. Favours for Friends

Merrill was now a permanent fixture at our house. From that first night she stayed with Hawke, in the next couple of months, they were barely apart more than two nights in a row. Both were utterly smitten with the other, no doubt falling in love very quickly. I watched it all happen and knew, this time, Hawke wasn't going to be hurt in the end. Merrill wore her heart on her sleeve at times and it was obvious to everyone how much she adored Hawke. She was adorably awkward from time to time. As for Hawke, I think this was the last thing she needed to mend her heart, to have someone love her as much as she loved them in return. I was just happy to see my friend finally walk around with a smile on her face again.

Hawke naturally worried about me because of all this, simply because while she was moving on with her life, my life appeared to be a standstill. I assured her it was fine. I enjoyed having Merrill around, she added life to the house, and our servants loved having another elf in the house as well. Listening to Merrill talk to them about their people, I'm sure Hawke and I definitely learned things we never expected to hear. Merrill never spoke of humanity in bad terms, stating many of our problems were due to lack of understanding each other and narrow minded views. I admitted to her my own failings, of casting all elves of my own world in the same light. It took me arriving in Thedas to understand that there were plenty of differences in man or mer.

The situation between mages and templars continued but in the background of our lives. We kept our ear to the ground about anything we needed to be concerned about but the situation simmered but didn't explode. Meredith didn't communicate with us again after helping her with the three apostates, and from Orsino, we heard nothing. I thought he would have tried to get us involved somehow but perhaps he was playing a waiting game.

I was present during what can only be called the new couple's first real disagreement. No idea what it was about, as I was in the sitting room, but when I could hear frustration coming from both of their tones, curiosity got the better part of me, and actually not wanting to hear it turn into a full scale argument, I wandered in to see them still sat close together but Hawke was clearly unhappy while Merrill simply glanced my way with a look of embarrassment.

Standing between them near the fireplace, I asked, "Going to tell me what's going on? That's the first time I've heard any disagreement between the two of you since this all started."

"I'm not sure you'll understand," Hawke muttered.

"Try me. Yes, I'm not the smartest man, so just dumb it down enough for me and we'll go from there."

"I have an eluvian I'm trying to get working," Merrill said.

"An eluvi-what…"

Merrill smiled at me like she would a stupid child. "An eluvian, Uhtred. I won't go into the details of what it is, but I have one and I'm trying to get it to work. Hawke gave me something a while ago that I thought would help me, but it hasn't worked as anticipated. So I want to see the… spirit that originally helped me at the start of all this."

"It's not a spirit, Uhtred. She wants to consult a demon about it," Hawke said quietly.

"You know I'm perfectly safe doing it, Hawke."

"It's a demon, Merrill. It will only use you for its own gain. You will be nothing but a sacrificial pawn in its motives."

"Okay, I'm understanding so far and can see why Hawke isn't happy. Is there more?"

"I want to return to Sundermount. I believe the demon is sealed in an artefact there. I will need to figure out a way to summon him. The reason I want Hawke to come with me is if it goes wrong, and I find myself possessed, I've asked that she strike me down."

She said it so casually, it startled me. That's when Hawke met my eyes and the glisten in them told me everything. She couldn't do it. That's when I realised that she was _already_ in love with her. "I'll go," I stated.

"No!" Hawke cried out, "This a bloody stu… insane plan, Merrill. There has to be something else you can try beside summoning a bloody demon of all things!"

"This is how much I trust you, Hawke. I'm asking you because of that." She looked at me. "But if you are not willing, then I guess Uhtred…"

"You do it, and I'll never forgive you if it goes wrong," Hawke warned me.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Then you need some sort of compromise, because Merrill sounds adamant about doing this, you're equally as adamant about not doing it, and to keep the peace, I'll help out how I can. I'd rather you two didn't fall out over it, and I don't particularly want to have to kill you, Merrill."

Merrill just shrugged her shoulders. Her mind was made up, so it was a case of Hawke, myself, or both of us helping. So I looked at Hawke, who looked away, deep in thought. It was silent long enough that it started to get uncomfortable. Merrill started to shuffle, no doubt growing ill at ease with each passing minute, though I saw her glance at Hawke almost every few seconds, hoping to hear… something. Eventually, Hawke signed and turned to Merrill. "Okay, I will help you on one condition." She waited until Merrill nodded before continuing. "Speak to Keeper Marethari first. Maybe she will think of a better way than summoning a demon."

Merrill shot down that idea faster than Varric putting down demons with Bianca. Hawke groaned in frustration while I added, "Merrill, maybe if you explain everything, perhaps why you want this complete, she will understand? Better than just writing the whole idea off without any real consideration."

"It will probably be pointless because no doubt the clan has moved on by now."

"It's better than the bloody alternative," Hawke muttered, before she turned and shuffled towards her, taking Merrill's hands in hers, "Please…"

I rarely if ever heard Hawke plead to anyone about anything. If I looked surprised, neither of them looked at me. Merrill was surprised as I was but I guessed understood straight away that Hawke simply cared about her safety. It took a few seconds for her to realise, then she shuffled closer and kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay, we'll see if there's any sign of the clan first," she said quietly. Hawke smiled and returned the kiss. I figured my role was over.

"We'll leave soon, Uhtred. Don't go too far," Hawke stated.

"Just knock on my door when you want to go. I'll change now."

Two hours later, and with Varric joining us as well, we began our walk towards and up Sundermount. Merrill and Hawke seemed to have kissed and made up at least, having no problem walking along hand in hand behind me, Varric alongside me, I guess to keep me company. I was just keeping an eye on our surroundings. We were approaching what was once the Dalish camp, so I figured scavengers might be picking over the remains.

What none of us expected to find were the Dalish. Still there. After all this time. The camp was as busy as ever, but it looked like nothing had changed since we were last there. Merrill was visibly annoyed by it, though when we found Marethari, she seemed pleased to see us. Or so I thought.

"Welcome home, _da'len_," Marethari said warmly.

Merrill was not happy at all. "This isn't a homecoming, Keeper. Why is the clan even here? You should have moved on ages ago!"

I definitely winced at her tone. Varric beside me shuffled uncomfortably. I daren't look at Hawke. If Marethari was taken aback by the tone, she kept it hidden. "The clan still has business here, _da'len_. We will leave when it is time."

"You can't stay here! Eventually, the humans will force you to leave!" Merrill insisted.

"Well, hang on a minute, Merrill," I started to say.

Marethari simply gestured around us. "There are plenty of hiding places within the mountains. We will stay until my business is done." She paused before looking at the fact she'd brought two humans and a dwarf, the two humans armed and armoured, the crossbow on Varric's back clear to see. "If you are not returning to us, what has brought you back?"

"If one of the Dalish becomes an abomination, what do you do?" Hawke asked before Merrill could get a word out.

Marethari looked directly at Merrill when replying. "If you are hoping the Dalish hold miracles, child, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. Even if the demon is driven out, the soul is left scarred. It can never recover. Not truly. Like a wounded animal, it will fall prey to scavengers. The only cure is death."

Hawke sighed, glaring at Merrill, who looked away from both of them. "Fine. Keeper Marethari, your First is going to summon a demon to get advice about her mirror."

"Did you really have to say it _that_ way?" Merrill asked quietly.

Marethari shook her head, obviously disappointed. "I've done everything in my power to stop this. And some things that were beyond my strength. I had rather hoped you might succeed where I failed. I'll do what I can to buy you time. Talk to her. Save her from this."

Marethari turned and started to walk up the mountain. Hawke turned to Merrill. "Ae you going to heed her warnings? Are you going to listen to mine?" She grabbed Merrill by the hands. "Is this really so important you're willing to sacrifice nearly everything to make it happen?"

Merrill met her eyes, her tears clear to see. "I do this for them, Hawke. My people."

"But how will doing this help them?"

"I will gain more of an understanding of who we are as a people, show them what could once create, that we could one day be more than just… travellers."

"Are you sure about that? Or is this what the demon has told you?"

She looked around at us before looking down at the Dalish camp. "I just want to try," she said quietly, "I just need to know. Please, Hawke, we've come this far. I know I'm asking a lot but I feel stronger if you are by my side."

Hawke started into her eyes before glanced at me. I returned a single nod immediately. Varric did the same thing when she looked at him. To our surprise, and I think Merrill's, she then kissed her deeply. Merrill hesitated before replying, the kiss… passionate. When they finally broke apart, Varric and I actually looking away, Merrill's cheeks were now a rather bright red while Hawke looked determined. "Right, if we do this, we do this properly. Dragonborn, Maker knows what lies in wait for us. We might need that gift of yours."

"Not a problem."

We moved out, heading up the mountain, unsure if we were following the same path we walked long ago when we'd met Merrill for the first time. Unlike the first time, we were not attacked by a legion of undead, the path free of even the sort of pests one would run into out in the forests. We had to pass through a cave to progress up the path, and even that was clear of anything that would think of harming us. It was a rather peaceful mountain climb.

Exiting the cave, I recognised we were heading exactly where we had years ago when we'd released Flemeth out into the world, passing through the same graveyard before finishing at the same altar. It was here that Merrill stepped forward and bowed before speaking.

"Mythal, all-mother, protector of the People, watch over us, for the path we tread is perilous. Save us from the darkness, as you did before, and we will sing your name to the heavens." She turned towards us, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold us. You just… It's never wise to ignore Mythal. They say if Mythal smiles on you, then you need fear nothing at all."

"Sounds like the sort of god we'd want on our side," I stated.

I thought we would be stopping at the altar, but Merrill led the way again, even further up the mountain. It was up this path that we ran into dragonlings, and I'll admit to getting a little excited, thinking we might even run into a dragon. We did eventually, but it was a much smaller one than those I was used to fighting. All it took was a good Shout, a little magic, and some hacks with a sword to bring it down. All in all, it was rather disappointing.

"We are approaching Pride's End," Merrill warned, "We best be cautious."

Her warning of caution proved correct as, just before the entrance, the undead and shades were summoned to prevent our entrance. It was a short fight but with only four of us, it could have proven deadly had we not been organised. We could generally fight together without having to share many words. We'd fought alongside together for years and simply knew what the other person was going to do. Hawke and I were up close and personal, Varric and Merrill fought from distance. We'd generally fight undead, they'd handle demons and other monsters.

Hawke and I killed the undead relatively quickly, and after helping the other two take care of the shades, we headed inside the cave. It must have once been an ancient temple, as there were a few things that appeared vaguely familiar as we went further inside. Descending, we entered a cavernous area with little around except a strange looking statue ahead. Looked like nothing I'd seen before. Didn't look human, elven or dwarven.

Still, Merrill approached it, noticing she lowered her head and held out her hands briefly before turning back to us, concern on her face. "Something is wrong. This was where the spirit was bound. But now, it feels… empty…"

"How did you find this demon?" Hawke wondered, "Who bound it here?"

"There was a war, long ago. Between my people and the Tevinter Imperium. After the magisters sunk Arlathan, my people made a last stand here, fighting on the graves of our elders."

"Hang on, they _sunk_ Arlathan?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Thousands of years ago now. Regarding this spirit, I don't know if it was the Elvhenan or Tevinter who bound it, but he was left here from the war."

"Could it have free itself?" Hawke asked.

"It would have taken powerful magic to break free of this prison. You couldn't just set it loose. Nobody could. Not without doing something terrible. This is very wrong."

Merrill wasn't just concerned, she was scared, which told me everything I needed to know about this demon. "Okay, so the demon isn't here. And if we can't search for it, I suggest we leave the spooky cave before something else goes wrong," I stated.

Merrill shook her head. "No, you don't understand. It couldn't just leave this place. Something dreadful had to happen for this cave to be empty."

That's when Marethari made her appearance from a side alcove, no doubt keeping hidden and listening to our conversation. "I happened," she stated, all of us turning towards her in surprise.

Merrill was now beyond concerned as she approached her. "Keeper, what have you done?"

Marethari sighed. "The demon's plan was always for you to complete the mirror. It would have been a doorway out of this prison and into our world. You would have been his first victim, _da'len_." We all watched Merrill slump as she added softly, "I couldn't let that happen."

Hawke looked at me and gestured. I immediately unsheathed and couldn't help sigh. I'm not that smart, but I knew what she'd done. So did Hawke. "Damn it," Varric whispered, hearing him ready his crossbow.

"Keeper…"

"It is not gone," Marethari added, "I couldn't fight it in the Fade while it was trapped. And I couldn't banish it without making it stronger. So I made myself its prison. Kill me, and it dies too. Merrill will finally be safe."

Merrill strode towards her. "No! You can't ask…"

Marethari gently stroked her face, pride, sorrow and sadness on her face. Her eyes… were only sad. "You always knew your blood magic had a price, _da'len_. I have chosen to pay it for you." She paused, took a deep breath and took a couple of paces backward. "_Dareth shiral._"

Marethari… transformed into an enormous pride demon. Merrill couldn't move. Didn't want to move. I yelled at Hawke to get her out of the way and once clear, I Shouted. Hawke had to shake life into Merrill before she could assist, Varric firing his crossbow from distance as I did what I could to fight off the demon, before taking a few steps back and using my Thu'um again.

Then there was a scream as Merrill… I'm not sure what she did, but the power of the spell she unleashed was that of the gods themselves. The demon simply… disappeared, while Merrill collapsed to the ground. Hawke was at her side immediately, though Merrill was okay, she was simply heartbroken, her quiet sobs echoing around the otherwise quiet cavern.

The demon had disappeared, replaced by Marethari again, her clothing covered in blood, the wounds visible beneath. Her eyes were wide but lifeless, bending down to close them. As Hawke helped Merrill to her feet, I gently picked up Marethari, aware that she would need to be buried by her people.

I should have known it would go wrong upon exiting the cave. The Dalish had come looking for their Keeper. Seeing her in my arms, quite obviously dead, they readied their weapons. "Please don't," I said quietly, "Ensure she is buried. We will make sure no-one else is hurt by blood magic."

One of the Dalish scoffed. "You expect us to take the word of a _shemlen_?"

I heard weapons being readied before what I guessed was one of the leaders stepped forward. "Stand down," he ordered gently, with a gesture of his hand, "She was our First, once. The Keeper loved her. More than she loved the clan, it seems."

"No, that's where you are wrong. She did this because she loved you. She did this to save you all," Hawke stated.

"But she is dead, while Merrill still lives. Human, bring the Keeper to our camp. Once she is delivered, you must leave. And Merrill, you can never return. Your _shemlen_ may speak for you, but it is you who are responsible for your actions."

"I'm sorry," Merrill whispered. The pain in her voice… She looked on the verge of passing out. Or doing something equally drastic.

I carried Marethari all the way back to camp, resting her on a bedroll, before the four of us simply departed without a word. Merrill was on the receiving end of some rather murderous looks. They knew Hawke and I were, and I guess didn't want to get in a fight, but they'd made it clear that Merrill would not be allowed back ever again.

It was evening by the time we walked back into Kirkwall. Varric quietly wished us goodnight, aware that a drink at the Hanged Man was the last thing on our minds. Merrill had grown very quiet since leaving the camp, Hawke still having to hold her up as we walked home. Dinner was already prepared though she barely had a bite to eat. I was famished so stuffed myself, keeping an eye on Merrill herself. She looked completely and utterly lost.

The next morning, Hawke came downstairs after I'd already finished breakfast. She had the appearance of a woman who hadn't slept much the night before. "How is she doing?"

"She wants to go home later."

"And?"

"Uhtred, I'm not sure she's ever going to forgive herself for what happened. She had the best of intentions, even I can recognise that, but… She loved Marethari, that much was obvious, and it was equally as obvious that the love was returned. She now thinks she's alone."

"But she's not? She has you."

"She does. But I'm not… I'm not one of the People, Uhtred. She doesn't see me as a _shemlen_, but I'm not an elf either. There will always be that small divide between us. Neither of us care at heart but…" Merrill appeared in the doorway, wrapped up in a big coat and looking down in the dumps. She sat next to Hawke, dragging her chair closer as Hawke kissed her cheek.

No-one really said much for a while. Hawke was obviously hungry, so ate, and went so far as to make sure Merrill ate something too. Sitting around the table in silence, Merrill finally asked, "What do I do now?"

Hawke looked at me. "Whatever you want to do," I replied.

"But I wanted to help my people but the Dalish…"

"Well, why not the alienage?" Hawke suggested, "The Dalish are not the only elves who need help. In fact, I'd go so far as to suggest the elves of the alienage need even more help."

That made Merrill sit up. "I've lived among them for years but… never seen them. Know what I mean?" I didn't exactly so she added, "I'm Dalish, and we're arrogant. Self-righteous in our pursuit of the 'right path'. See ourselves as the only 'true elves'. But they are my people too and need help. Perhaps I can teach them our history and language, make them feel and understand what it means to be part of Elvhenan again. Even if it no longer exists as a place, we still carry it within us." She leaned back and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"And us?" Hawke wondered.

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Hawke. I have pretty much moved in."

"I've noticed. And good."

"What should I do with the eluvian?" she wondered.

"What do you think?"

Merrill sighed. "I feel responsible, and it's because of it that it's all gone wrong. Part of me thinks I should just be rid of it. Smash it into a million pieces and throw it into the sea. The only part of me thinks I should keep it as a reminder of what happened."

"Keep it as a reminder. It's painful, but sometimes we need those reminders," I stated. Merrill met my eyes and nodded in understanding. She then leaned across and kissed Hawke before cuddling into her side. Hawke kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. I got up and left them to it, Hawke grabbing my hand as I passed by and whispering her thanks for helping.

* * *

Gawen was busy in the kitchen, so I opened the door to see Fenris. He was not someone to just drop by to say hello, so I figured he wanted something, greeting him first before gesturing towards the study. He strode forward and it was immediately clear there was something on his mind. Hawke looked up from her desk and raised her eyebrows too.

I took a seat as Fenris strode in front of Hawke a few times. "So, something on your mind, Fenris, or planning on working a groove into my floor?"

"Damn it," he muttered, "It's my sister."

"Ah, I remember you telling me about her. Has something happened?"

I was out of the loop. No idea what they were talking about. Guess it was a personal matter Hawke had helped him solve. "I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually contacted Varania," he glanced at me, "That's my sister, Uhtred. Anyway, I sent her coin enough to meet me. And now she's here."

"You found her? Where was she?"

"My sister left Magister Ahriman's service, and I found her in Minrathous. That made things more difficult. But according to the man I hired, it's just as Hadriana said: she's not a slave. She's a tailor, in fact. Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first… but she's finally come."

"So why are you being all antsy then?" I wondered, "You should be excited!"

"He's worried it's a trap set by Danarius, his former 'owner'."

Fenris nodded. "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does!"

"So I'm assuming you're here because you want our help?"

"True, Uhtred. I'd just like back up in case this isn't what it seems."

"You think your sister would sell you out?" Hawke asked.

"Not on purpose. But if Danarius found out, I have no doubt she could find herself coerced into helping him."

"Where's she staying?"

"I made sure she had a room booked at the Hanged Man. She arrived yesterday so she should already be there."

"Want to go now?"

Fenris rarely if ever looked nervous. To be honest, he was usually angry about something, but when not angry, he was cool, calm and collected. But he was fidgety and definitely worried. The three of us headed out immediately, Hawke and I making sure we had weapons, as although I'm sure Fenris trusted his sister, I'd been around long enough to know things don't always turn out how you hope or planned.

Stopping at the door leading into the Hanged Man, Fenris took a deep breath, settled any nerves he might be feeling, then entered the tavern first. He looked around for only a moment before approaching an elven woman sitting by herself. She didn't look up as we approached. "Varania?" When she didn't even look up, he continued, almost babbling. "I… remember you. We played in our master's courtyard while our Mother worked. You called me…"

"Leto. That's your name."

She stood up, still not looking his way, and I knew when someone was uncomfortable. Seen it enough. I glanced at Hawke and nodded. We didn't unsheathe just yet, but we knew something was going to go wrong soon enough. Fenris, as distracted as he was, simply didn't notice. "What's wrong? Why are you so…?"

Before Hawke or I could suggest that this was indeed a trap, we heard a voice from above, glancing to see someone walk towards the stairs leading down from the level above. "Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always," the arrogant voice stated. We turned to see a mage approach us, flanked by at least half a dozen guards. They didn't look particularly intimidating.

Looking at Fenris, his face… "I'm sorry it came to this, Leto," Varania said quietly. That was when she finally looked up and met his face.

"You led him here!" he growled, and I honestly thought he was going to strike her down immediately.

"Now, now, Fenris. Don't blame you sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

Hawke and I made sure we stood to either side of Fenris. I doubt Danarius had a clue who either of us were. We could use that to our advantage. "I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them."

I didn't expect laughter to follow, but that's what Danarius did. It was a laughter of mockery, which no doubt incensed Fenris further. But he held back his hand from his weapon. For now. "Oh, how little you know, my pet." Then his eyes turned to Hawke. "And this is your new mistress then? The Champion of Kirkwall? Quite lovely!" Then he looked at me. "And you are?"

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone," Hawke retorted.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? It's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?"

Fenris started to glow from those markings in his body. "Shut your mouth, Danarius," he growled.

Danarius sighed, shaking his head. "The word is 'master'."

I noticed his guards move first. Hawke and I unsheathed, noticing Danarius run away like a coward, leaving the three of us to deal with his six guards. Though outnumbered two to one, I did have my Thu'um, which I chose to use, as I really hate slavers. Fenris fought with a ferocity I'd never seen, hatred oozing from every swing of his sword. I knew he hated mages, but the hatred he held for Danarius and his men was something else entirely. Blood flowed in the Hanged Man for a few minutes.

Danarius did what any mage does when backed into a corner. Summoned demons and other monsters. But our blood was up, and even without a mage or two to help us, we slaughtered anyone he could summon. There was a rage demon that I had to handle with my Thu'um, freezing it in place then hacking it to pieces, but the others were just shades, which we could handle easily enough.

Then we converged on Danarius together, the mage falling to his knees, perhaps believing we would show him mercy. Fenris continued to glow as he grabbed the mage by his neck, lifting him up off the ground. "You are no longer my master!" he said far quieter than I would have done so. Then, with a simple flick of the wrist, he snapped his neck and threw him to the ground.

"Well, consider me impressed," I muttered under my breath. Even I would have struggled to do something like that.

I don't think Fenris heard, as he turned and strode towards his sister. She held out her hands. "I had no choice, Leto!" she cried.

He strode right into her face. "Stop calling me that!" he demanded.

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister."

Gods, what a thing to admit to your own brother. Fenris almost took a step back, the truth a punch to the gut. "You sold out your own brother to become a magister?" he spat.

"You have no idea what we went through," she retorted, "What I've had to do since Mother died. This was my only chance."

Fenris didn't hesitate, glowing again as he stepped forward menacingly. "And now you have no chance at all," he said in a whisper that sent a chill down my spine.

She cowered back as he towered over her, anger and hate in every movement he made. "Please… don't do this…" Her eyes searched until they found Hawke and I. "Please tell him to stop!"

Hawke and I shared a glance. I'll admit, a very large part of me understood why he wanted to kill her. Watching him kill her wouldn't be pretty, but I'd certainly understand. Hawke no doubt understood to, but couldn't just stand by and watch him murder her, even if he had a good enough reason. "Fenris…" she said.

"She was ready to see me killed, Hawke." He turned and no doubt glared into her eyes. "What is she to me other than just one more tool of the magisters?"

"No matter what, Fenris, she is your sister."

Fenris lowered his head, shaking it at the same time. Then Varric made his appearance. I hadn't even noticed him during the fight, and he'd kept quiet since. He walked over, close to Fenris. "Look, Fenris… I know how hard this is to believe, but this is the last thing you want to do."

Fenris took a deep breath before he looked up. "Get out!" he shouted.

Varania didn't need a second invitation, striding quickly for the door. Though she did stop and turn back for a moment. "You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. You competed for it. When you won you used your boon to have Mother and I freed. But freedom was no boon. I look on you now and think you received the better end of the bargain."

Without another word, she turned and walked through the door. I doubted we'd ever see her again. Fenris stood silently for a couple of minutes before he simply strode out himself. Thanking Varric for stepping in, Hawke and I walked outside, no sign of Fenris or his sister, so we decided to simply head home.

Hawke and I were both asleep when I was woken by Gawen holding a candle. "Fenris is here, lord."

"What?" I asked, my voice still half asleep.

"Fenris, lord. He's at the door."

"At this hour?"

"Do you want me to ask him to return?"

"No. I figured he might turn up eventually, just not in the middle of the night. Bring him into the study, give him a drink. I'll be down in a minute."

After dressing, I walked into Hawke's room. Merrill was there next to her as always, so I knew I'd wake both of them up. Hawke opened one eye and rather bluntly asked, "What?"

"Fenris is downstairs."

"What? Now? At this time in the morning?"

"Aye. Guess he's done some thinking, wants to talk."

She groaned. "Man barely says a word half the time, now he wants to talk." She groaned again. "Fine, wait outside, we'll go down together." She leaned over and whispered, "You stay here. Now that we're awake." I didn't hear the rest, but Merrill definitely giggled in a manner that suggested you know what.

Heading downstairs, we found Fenris holding a glass in both hands, staring into the fire. His shoulders slumped, as if a giant weight was holding them down. "You know, I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone."

"You have us, Fenris. Your friends," Hawke stated.

"Is that what we are?"

"Well, maybe you have a different idea of what friendship is, but considering we've known each other for years now, worked together, spent time together, yes, I would say that we are friends."

"Hmmm."

He sat in silence, still holding the glass in both hands. It was empty but he didn't take my offer of a refill. "You remember what she said, about my markings? I wanted these. I fought for them. I feel… unclean, like this magic is not only etched into my skin, but has also stained my soul." He now took the offer of a refill, taking a sip before continuing. His soul may have been stained, but he was definitely baring it now. "I always thought freedom would feel different, but no matter how far I get away, they still have their claws in me. I'll never truly be free, not with these markings. I'll always stand out."

"Wear them as a badge," I suggested, "You survived it, and now you are free. You fought, Fenris. You fought them all, and you alone are the victor."

"My sister?"

"Will live with the regret of her choice for the rest of her life," Hawke replied, "Before what happened, did you feel anything for her?"

He shook his head. "No feelings of love. I thought I should have felt them, but she was a stranger. My memories are… clouded. I remember only snippets. And that name she used…"

"I would ask," I stated but trailed off.

"It is my real name, Uhtred. Fenris is… It means 'Little Wolf'." He finished the glass. "I'm not sure what to do now. I live in a mansion that is empty. It is not home. There is little to keep me here."

"What would you do?" I wondered.

The smirk was pure evil. "Magister hunting."

"What about the situation in Kirkwall?"

"Your position is clear in who you would support. I am not sure I can support you all the way to the end." He paused. "But it is a noble cause, no matter which side you are on. Even I can admit that some of the rumours are disconcerting. I distrust mages, but I do not hate them simply because of what they are."

"So you will stay?"

"I considered leaving immediately, but I will stay. I will watch and wait, see what happens at the end of all this. But I will not remain forever. I feel the need to travel some more."

"Do you feel safer moving?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Though I guess I do have… friends… who will help me too. So I will help them in whatever is to come. I have a feeling events could end up being life changing for us all."


	41. Fight for Freedom

Merrill moved in. It came as no real surprise to me, and Hawke was delighted to have her living with us. Merrill even gave up her little house in the alienage, stating another elven family could use it, as she had lived there alone for years. Hawke still asked from time to time if I minded, as our relationship did slightly change. I didn't think it did, the only difference now that she no longer came to my bed for company. I'd never admit that I did actually miss it, though I'm sure she knew.

I did learn something over dinner one evening though. "You know, Uhtred, it is a shame I don't like men, at least in the physical sense," Hawke stated.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Merrill here enjoys the company of both men and women. And apparently she's taken a real shine to you over the years. The only reason she hasn't done anything was because of your relationship with Bethany, and everyone is aware you are now waiting to be with Leliana again."

I glanced at Merrill. "Well, I guess I wouldn't know, but why admit it now?"

Merrill shrugged. "Just came up in conversation and I've noticed you are a little lonely at times. I knew Hawke enjoyed women but wondered if… Well, I wondered if you two had been together intimately."

"I admit that I love you, Uhtred, but only as a friend." I must have looked surprised at the statement. She'd never said those words to me before. She simply smiled, reaching over to grab my hand. "Of course I do, you big lump! But, as I've always said, I'm not _in_ love, and I don't love you like, well, Merrill."

"Ah, so you've admitted feelings?"

"We both caught them rather quickly," Merrill confessed, "By my third night here, I knew I was falling for her, but we just took our time before confessing to each other."

"And back to me about…?"

"Merrill suggested a threesome, Uhtred." I raised eyebrows at Merrill. I thought the frank admission would cause embarrassment. Instead, she simply smiled. "She was trying to convince me from the standpoint that I'd never been with a man. While I can admit you are handsome, I just can't do it. The thought of any man being with me in such a way, so don't take it personally, but it doesn't appeal."

"And I wouldn't expect you to do it if it makes you that uncomfortable," I stated.

"Neither do I. It was simply a suggestion, perhaps an experiment or something."

"Plus you've proven unbelievable loyal to Leliana," Hawke added, "The number of times I've seen you turn down propositions lately. There are some rather disappointed women around Kirkwall."

"I'm not making the same mistake as I did before. I was committed to Bethany. I will commit to Leliana when we are together again."

"What mistake?" Merrill asked, now rather curious.

"Remember Solona? When I was fighting the Blight alongside King Aedan, I was in a relationship with Leliana and Solona at the same time, while also sowing some wild oats on the side. How Leliana tolerated all my bullshit, I'll never understand. But when she left me to join the Chantry, I knew that was the gods punishing me for putting her through that. So that's why, when Bethany and I started our relationship, my eye never wandered. Then when Leliana returned to my life, I made a promise, to her and to myself, that I would commit to her, and her only, and would wait however long was needed until we were together again."

"Wow, you must really love her."

"Never stopped, Merrill. I can now only thank the gods for bringing her back into my life. I won't throw their gift in their faces again. So, back to the original point, even if you did offer and agree, I would say no. A small part of me wouldn't mind seeing Hawke naked and in various positions, as she's just an older version of her sister, but that would also ruin our friendship."

"Who's better looking?" Hawke teased.

"I've actually seen your sister naked, so… she wins." I paused, smirking to myself. "She used to make these noises when…"

Hawke put her hands over her ears. "Not listening, Uhtred. Stop it."

"But I never told you what she used to do when down…"

"La, la, la, la, la, la… can't hear you!"

Merrill giggled away as Hawke got up and ran out of the room. I laughed to myself as Merrill asked, "You had a lot of fun together? Bethany, I mean?"

"We did. Our relationship was almost perfect until… the loss. After that, we tried our best to rekindle things, and I really thought we had, but when she lost her mother, whatever was rebuilt cracked completely. She just couldn't stay any longer."

"You miss her?"

"Absolutely. I may have Leliana back, but I'll always remember what Bethany and I shared. I loved her almost as much as Leliana. I thought we were going to have a family, but the gods decided that would not be my life."

Merrill leaned forward. "So, what sort of noises did she used to make?"

I met her eyes and burst into laughter. "Oh, Merrill, I had you picked at this young, innocent elven woman."

"Oh, I am, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know things!"

Merrill definitely left the room a few minutes later blushing and me laughing at her reaction. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I heard Hawke shout, "I don't want to hear about it, Merrill!" before there were footsteps halfway down the stairs, "You're a bad influence, Uhtred Dragonborn!"

"She was the one who wanted a threesome. I would suggest I may be the innocent one in all of this!"

That made the footsteps disappear and a door close upstairs. No more than half an hour later, I was in the sitting room by the fire, reading a book, when Hawke wandered in, now just wearing a robe, her hair unkempt, looking rather flustered. She sat at the other end of the lounge, I took one at her, and burst into laughter. "O… kay…"

"What?" I wondered.

She sat back and relaxed, a smile on her face. "Nothing. Just… feeling good…"

"Show off."

"That's what you get for teasing me about my sister." She paused before reaching out to grab my hand. "I'm glad you were able to give her a few years of happiness though, Uhtred. She hid herself away from the world for so long."

"Wouldn't trade the memories for anything, Marian."

That was our life. A lot of laughter, some teasing, but it was never uncomfortable, at least for me. When they needed privacy, I gave it to them. I suggested to Hawke only the once about moving out. That just made her… cry… I didn't expect the idea of moving out to make her cry, but she damn well burst into tears when I suggested it, and only when I'd given her a hug did I half-heartedly suggest I was only joking. Merrill didn't want me moving out either, so that settled the matter permanently.

But life was good. Our small little group was moving on with their lives. Fenris was in a better place regarding his state of mind. Varric was keeping himself busy and a near permanent visitor at ours. Aveline tried to visit us when she could, though we spent more time with her at the Hanged Man than anywhere. Even Anders would come up from Darktown, though he still talked about the templar and mage situation too much, too often. Don't get me wrong, we sympathised with him but we simply didn't want to be involved until the right moment.

After helping Meredith with her problem, I knew Orsino was bound to call in a favour eventually. It would be just our luck. It finally arrived in the form of a rather formal letter.

_Champion Hawke & Dragonborn,_

_It took great courage for you to speak openly against our knight-commander. You have my support in any actions you take. I hope I have yours as well, for there is a situation in the Circle I was hoping you could assist me with. Please meet me at the Gallows. Meredith has confined my mages to their cells and forbade me from traveling further than the Courtyard. I appreciate your service and discretion._

_Sincerely,_

_First Enchanter Orsino_

Hawke and I didn't even have to ask each other about our opinion. We would help out. Merrill was immediately involved as well. "What about Anders?" I wondered.

"If we involve him, we can't involve Fenris. They hate each other. Varric is fine though. We'll let him know when he pops around later today."

"I'll go see Anders and bring him back too," I stated.

By midday, Anders was already at our place and Varric had just walked through the front door. We gave the latter the letter to read. He whistled before handing it back. "So I'm guessing Daisy and Blondie are here to help too?"

"Well, we don't know what exactly, but yes. If Orsino is making contact, it must be for something big," Hawke replied.

"Well, count me in regardless."

I glanced somewhat warily at Anders. He was going to help regardless, but I also worried as to his own motives whenever we helped mages. There was a small part of me that wondered if he would make the right decision that would be beneficial to all of us _and_ the mages. Not just himself. Perhaps the wrong way to view things, but the target placed on his didn't help us.

Heading to the Gallows, we were obviously expected by the templars as they let us pass without questioning, though I noticed the glances at Merrill and Anders as we strode across the courtyard. It was a rare thing to see any mage strolling freely around the city nowadays. The only reason these two were not behind the walls yet is that Meredith hadn't made a move. Merrill was safer now that she lived with us, while I knew Anders were provoking the templars. There wasn't much we could do as our warnings would fall on deaf ears.

Making our way into Orsino's office, he was pleased to see us, offering us all a seat and a drink before getting down to business. He was certainly a better host than Meredith. Once we were all settled, he took a seat behind his desk, surprised that he'd been given quite a large office with luxurious furnishings, before he told us why we had been invited.

"First, I must thank you all for coming. Few will associate with me now that I am the focus of Meredith's ire."

"I think we made our positions rather clear, First Enchanter," I stated.

"I thank you, Dragonborn, which is what makes what I am to follow rather difficult. She is not entirely wrong." He glanced around the five of us. I was just waiting for him to continue. Since we hadn't said anything, he continued. "I know some of my people are using dangerous means to oppose her, but I cannot seek the templars aid without making every mage a target."

"What are your mages doing?" Hawke asked. Rather simple question.

"All I know is numerous mages have left the Circle at night, sometimes for days at a time."

"Hmmm. Sounds vaguely familiar," I stated.

"Yes, I heard about that. An unfortunate bit of business. I'd rather not follow our knight-commander by leaping to the worst possible conclusion, but the idea of blood magic has crossed my mind." It was a good idea Merrill was sat behind us next to Anders, otherwise Hawke and I would have definitely stared at her. "I have heard rumours, whispers, of a meeting tonight in Hightown. I would go myself, but should I leave the tower without permission, Meredith would call it proof of my involvement."

"How are they getting out? I thought they were being confined to cells?" Anders asked.

Orsino smirked. "Please, do you really think we can't get out? Mages will help mages, and you'll be surprised by how many templars will in exchange for favours. You just have to work out who the zealous lot are and who have a little more humanity about them."

"Okay, this meeting, what are we to do?" Hawke asked.

"Just learn the nature of this meeting. You need not interrupt unless you find proof of something sinister."

"They just want freedom," Anders stated fiercely.

"That may be the case, but I pray they are not planning something far worse, or Meredith will have what she needs to justify the Right of Annulment."

"She couldn't possibly…" I started to ask. I remembered what that was, having been told all about it many years ago during the early days of the Blight.

"If she asks for it, the Chantry will give it. I can guarantee that, Dragonborn. Which is why I pray these mages are perhaps talking but doing nothing else."

"We'll see what we can do, First Enchanter," Hawke said.

As soon as we were away from the Gallows, Varric told us he would contact his network for the precise location of these meetings. We sometimes wondered who he had working for him. He told us to never ask, as he would never share. Whoever he spoke to knew their stuff as Varric returned just as we were sitting down for dinner, joining us and explaining where the mages would be meeting. He told us nothing more than that. However, he did add that he'd sent word to Aveline about what we were doing that evening. "Just in case the guard get suspicious when it eventually goes to shit," he stated.

"Does she know we're doing this for the first enchanter?"

"Of course, Hawke, of course. That doesn't mean she won't be unhappy when there are dead bodies left on the ground for them to clean up tomorrow morning." I gave him a look, about to say he was being rather negative, then thought about it for all of three seconds and he just said, "Exactly, Uhtred, exactly. If we come out of this without having to unsheathe weapons, I'll be bloody surprised."

Waiting until the chantry bells had struck ten, we left the mansion without making too much noise, the lights having already been lit but there were few people out at this time of night. Walking by the occasional tavern or alehouse, we did hear noise from inside, but even in Hightown, you generally didn't walk alone.

The meeting was taking place in a secluded area of Hightown, well away from the major thoroughfares, not that it would have mattered this late in the evening. The moon provided a faint light, and there were one or two torches, otherwise it was dark and difficult to see. The voices talking only stopped when hearing our footsteps. I guess sneaking up to them had been abandoned.

I think what we found surprising was the fact that there were both mages _and_ templars at this meeting. Suddenly, we found ourselves in a situation I don't think any of us had comprehended. Mages working for a reason? Sure, no surprise. But templars sticking their necks out like this? Rumours of rebellion must be true, and we were more than aware of templars being sympathetic to the mage cause.

"We know you're spying for Orsino," a voice called.

"Run! We'll handle this," stated another.

"We don't need to fight!" I pleaded, Hawke adding her own pleas, but they fell on death ears, magic attacks flying in our direction. We spread out and half-heartedly defended ourselves and then attacked. Even when I was sword to sword with a templar, I almost begged for them to see reason, that we were not there to cause trouble. But our work for Meredith went against us. I knew that would come back to bite us in the arse. And it sounded like the mages didn't exactly trust Orsino either, so we were fighting a losing cause no matter what we said.

Anders… even Anders didn't want to kill templars that night, understanding those who were present were trying to help. Varric was disappointed, and though I'm sure he had a joke to send my way, for once he remained silent as I heard his crossbow fire over and over again. Hawke didn't say a thing, but I could see her face in the low light.

They fought to the death. Not a single thought of surrender, nor of asking for mercy. Even those we'd only injured would try and keep fighting. There was no longer any trust from them towards us. As far as they were concerned, we were no better than Meredith. I would curse her name until the day I died. If she hadn't coerced us, perhaps, just perhaps, this would have worked out better.

"Think this was all of them?" I asked.

Varric shook his head. "No. If the templars are involved, this is a lot bigger than even Orsino anticipated. There were not many here. This stinks of an even bigger conspiracy."

"So we search them for clues," Hawke stated, bending over at the nearest body. She found a note on the fourth one she searched, nothing more than the name of a warehouse by the docks. But it was enough for us to continue straight away, no thought of going home to bed just yet.

Lowtown was deserted, and any thugs who might have been on the prowl would not be stupid enough to attack five heavily armed and clearly pissed off people. Varric had the best idea of where the warehouse was located, and the lack of any guards outside perhaps suggested there was nobody around. Slipping inside, it was just as deserted as the front, but we kept walking towards the dock area, hoping that we might find somebody willing to at least talk to us.

"Please! We're not here to fight!" Hawke pleaded.

"You work for Meredith!" the mage retorted.

"No, we don't. We were coerced!" Hawke replied.

"Lies! You are no better than Orsino, on your knees, licking her boots. To arms, men!"

Okay, I'll admit, the fact they wouldn't listen to reason pissed me off a little bit. Enough that I may have used my Thu'um against them. Didn't help they outnumbered us three to one at least, so any advantage was good. The templars fought well but died, the mages were talented but could not cope with the power of my Thu'um. A docks isn't really a good place for battle, and in such a confined area, even the best of us took wounds. I was certainly left sore after taking a deep cut to my side, thankful he'd missed where the aim had originally been. The only thing that had stopped Anders burning to death was Merrill using a cold spell to put out the flames.

Spreading out to search the bodes, looking for our next avenue of investigation, we heard a cough, turning together with weapons raised to see a young templar standing nearby. We lowered but didn't sheathe our weapons as he cautiously approached us. "I told them not to do it, I swear! If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I'd have warned you. I don't hold with kidnapping. Not after what I went through."

Kidnapping? What the hell was this kid talking about? Hawke knew who he was at least. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. "Keran?"

"You saved my life, Hawke, as did the Dragonborn. Believe me, I still dream about those blood mages. I don't know where I'd be without you two. I'd never have let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours."

Somehow, I knew exactly who he was talking about. Merrill was with us at the moment. Leliana wouldn't be caught dead being kidnapped by these amateurs. But that didn't mean… I strode forward, unsheathing my rarely used dagger, putting it to his neck. His eyes opened wide, searching for help. "Look at me, Keran," I stated softly. Once I had his undivided attention, I asked, "Bethany?" He nodded. "Why?" He noticeably shook with fear. "Just answer the questions, Keran, then I will let you go. I give you my word. I'm a Nord, my word is my bond."

"They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage. We just got word they took some girl from the Grey Wardens."

"We only took the job…"

"Orsino has been waiting to ask for your help for weeks. We've known all along. This has all been planned. Bethany… we waited until she was working nearby before grabbing her."

"Okay, one more question, then you may live. Where is she?"

"Wounded Coast. We have a sort of camp there."

"Who's in charge?" Hawke wondered.

"Ser Thrask. He says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she's left in charge. We have to take her down." I glanced back, Hawke nodded, so I removed the dagger and took a couple of steps back. "We need a real viscount, and templars who protect mages, not massacre them. Just look at what Thrask has accomplished! Mages and templars working together. Isn't that we all want?"

"Without the kidnapping would have been preferable, kid," Varric replied.

"Some of us having been doing this a long time, Thrask the longest. Six years in all. One mage, one templar at a time. All this is only about Meredith, Champion. Her way is not the only way."

Hawke stood in silence for a few moments. I wasn't going to kill Keran, but I was certainly going to have stern words with a few others about all of this. Eventually Hawke told Keran to piss off, but suggested that returning to the Gallows wouldn't be the best choice for the time being. We headed out of the warehouse, Hawke and I both now furious. We wanted to help the mages, even the templars who worked to help them, but this was not the way. Looking out over the sea, she asked, "How long until sun up?"

"Couple of hours," I suggested.

"Not even we can walk the Wounded Coast at this time of morning. Too dark, and it's not just the bandits that can kill you. We'll head back, each get a couple of hours, then we head out first thing in the morning."

So that's what we did. I let Hawke and everyone else get some shuteye first. I stood watch at the window, looking out over Hightown lit up by the moon, my thoughts all over the place. Bethany may have left, but I still cared about her, and I would still hurt anyone who dare lay a finger on her. The fact she was being pulled back into all this conspiracy bullshit only pissed me off further. Kirkwall had done enough to her already.

"You actually going to sleep, Uhtred? You look ready to kill someone." Hawke wrapped an arm around my back, wrapping my arm around her as she leaned into me. "She'll be fine. She's a fighter."

"Thrask had better have one hell of a good explanation for all this, otherwise…"

"Well, it's obvious you still care about my sister at least."

I scoffed lightly. "Of course I do. My feelings will only diminish, they'll never stop. Can't forget what we shared, and I don't take kindly to people doing this to those I care about." I gave her a squeeze. "Though I know you're pissed about this too."

"I am, but even though I'm her sister, she was your… well, if things had worked out slightly differently…"

"Yeah, if…"

I headed upstairs for at least a nap but sleep was difficult to come by. When my door was opened to wake me up, I was already in my armour, ready to go. Gawen had woken up with the others to feed us, but we insisted we only wanted something we could eat while walking. He put something together quickly for us. I hadn't told him everything but he knew it was something important to both Hawke and I.

The sun was still rising as we followed the coastal path, having a fairly good idea of where Thrask would have established a camp. We'd been up and down this coast so often that we knew it well, knew all of its secrets, and certainly knew where a secret organisation would have a base. Enough for seclusion, defensible, and large enough to keep a small force fed, watered, and safe.

Turning onto what we thought was the right path, we were immediately attacked by mages, who were quickly supported by a few templars. I thought the sound of battle would have provoked the main camp to come attack, but I guess the noise didn't carry and we were simply too far away. As each templar or mage ended up dead on the ground, all I could think is that it was a complete waste of life. We could have used their help in the eventual overthrow of Meredith. All they were doing was assuring her rule was now confirmed even more. Any and all resistance was going to die with this group unless they stopped attacking us.

It was then that an ex-templar by the name of Samson showed his face. He claimed to somewhat supporting the organisation Thrask had put together, though he was mostly in it for revenge against Meredith. But we found him walking away from the camp and he admitted to reservations about the whole thing, particularly in regards to a couple of the mages working alongside Thrask. While he wanted to see Meredith hauled away, he wasn't sure the price would be worth it. He wished us luck before heading back in the direction of Kirkwall.

The camp was isolated. One path in, one path out. Templars acting as guards at major pinch points. They seemed to be rather well supplied, fresh water, tents… Then I glanced across to see Bethany tied to a pole. She looked asleep or unconscious, her head dropped, hands behind her back. It looked terribly uncomfortable. The only thing that stopped me going to her immediately was Hawke grabbing my wrist. She knew I'd kill a lot of people before I got to Bethany.

From inside the biggest tent strode Thrask. He took one look at us and sighed as he approached. "I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't have come here. Though I can't understand why you would side with Meredith now. You showed me we can stand up to her. When I realised you had risked your life lying to protect those mages…" He paused a moment. "Please, Champion. I have nothing but respect for you. It's Meredith we must see gone."

"Pretty speech, Thrask. The problem is it isn't need. You people are idiots as you haven't been listening, so I will put this in simple language that you can surely understand. We. Don't. Support. Meredith. Stannard. Understand?" I glanced at Hawke as her tone was something else entirely. "Your cause is just, Ser Thrask, and you have our support."

"But that," I added, gesturing to Bethany, "Will only provoke us into action."

Thrask sighed immediately with relief. "I should have known you recognise the threat Meredith poses. I am sorry for any distress we caused you and your friends." I wanted to give him a good slap rather than just accept an apology, but when he ordered the hostage to be released, I guess that was enough for the moment. We could have words later.

"No!" the mage next to him stated, "The girl dies. Then the Champion and her pet dragon."

"And the soon to be dead mage is?" I asked.

"Stand down, Grace!" Thrask demanded.

"Grace, do you really want to do this? After everything we've done for you?" Merrill wondered. I didn't recognise her but I guess we'd helped her long ago.

"We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends. It gains us nothing to become Meredith," Thrask added.

"Meredith! What do I care for Meredith?" Grace retorted, amused by what Thrask had to say. "I'm here for those two!" she added, gesturing to Hawke and I. She was clearly the idiot of the bunch.

"And what the hell did we ever do to you except help your crazy arse?" Hawke asked, no doubt rhetorically, because her weapon was now in hand, as was mine.

"Decimus was right. There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry's laws."

"Decimus was an idiot, and it seems you are too," I said.

She took the staff from her back. "You killed the best man I ever met. But I learned all he had to teach." She turned to the mage next to her. "Alain, kill the hostage."

"I… I don't know, Grace…"

"Alain, take one step towards Bethany, and you'll soon join the pile of bodies that will no doubt end up on the ground unless some of you stop acting crazy and realise we're here to help," I said.

Alain found his balls at least. "The Champion and Dragonborn helped us, Grace. We shouldn't be doing this."

The backhander he received from Grace put him on the ground. Threatening to do it herself, she strode towards Bethany. I moved immediately, circling around and she stopped within half a dozen steps. Maybe she wasn't a complete idiot.

Scratch that, she proved she was in the next move. She used what I assumed was blood magic, killed the unfortunate Thrask, who didn't see it coming in time, before she turned her attention to Hawke. It descended into chaos after that. Mage fought mage, templar fought templar, those who supported Thrask against those who supported Grace. It was hard to know who was who, so we just went straight for Grace. As focused as she was on trying to kill Hawke for whatever reason, I had no problem grabbing her from behind and sending my sword straight through her back, watching it thrust out of her chest. Withdrawing it, all I did was let her body collapse to the ground, before I then put it through her throat to make sure she was dead.

"Knock it off!" I yelled out in such a tone that most of those around us stopped fighting. "The bitch is dead and so is Thrask. It's over. If you want to throw away your lives for no bloody reason, then piss off and fight somewhere else. Otherwise, lower your weapons and do the sensible thing. Stop fighting. This was meant to be a fight against Meredith, not each other." I grabbed Alain by his collar, dragging him towards Bethany. "And you will wake her right now, otherwise I'm going to kick your arse all the way back to the Gallows."

"It requires blood magic."

"I don't care. Wake her up. Now!"

He did what was needed before I told him to piss off, getting down to my knees as Bethany looked up and around, clearly surprised by where she was, before she looked at me. I reached around to cut through the rope binding her hands before I held her against me, feeling her close the embrace immediately. "Guess it's a long story?" she whispered.

"Aye. Most important thing is you're safe now," I whispered back.

"Still rescuing me?"

"Your sister helped out a little bit."

Hearing a commotion behind me, Samson returned with a few templars and one I remembered well, Ser Cullen. I tuned out of the conversation as I didn't really care for the moment, simply helping Bethany to her feet before I hugged her again. "Missed you," she said quietly.

"And I've missed you as well."

She leaned back and it was like we'd barely been apart. I knew I was staring when she smiled and blushed at the same time. I would have kissed her but… "I know, Uhtred. It's fine. Hawke told me in one of her letters. I was the one who left, remember? Still hate me for the way I did it?"

"Never hated you, Bethany. Understood then. Still understand now. You needed out of here."

"Seems I can't escape this place in one way or another." She hugged me tightly as she added, "Though I won't complain if it ends up like this every time." I couldn't help chuckle as I hugged her as tightly in return. We stayed like that until there was a clear throat, Hawke gesturing that we were getting ready to leave.

Bethany and I walked hand in hand back to Kirkwall, the templars in front of us, escorting the survivors. Hawke told Cullen what was going on and he was surprisingly understanding, ensuring Meredith would only hear a bare boned account of what transpired. Regarding our involvement, he figured she would know about it in some form, so it would be a case of telling Orsino what we'd learned and leaving it at that. If it blew up in our faces, so be it.

Back inside the city, Hawke suggested she would go see Orsino with the others and I should take Bethany home. Sounded like a fine idea to me, so that's what I agreed. I needed a drink before anything, sitting by the fire in the sitting room, Bethany curling next to me as I opened a bottle, poured two glasses and sat in silence for a little while. I found myself enjoying just her presence once again.

"So you've committed to her even though she's not here?" she finally asked.

"Aye."

"So no chance of a final tumble in the sheets?"

"The body is willing, Bethany. It is _very_ willing. But I can't do it. Not again."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask. Are you well regardless?"

"No complaints. Live with your sister and Merrill obviously…"

"Didn't see that coming. I know all about Isabela. Sounds like my sister was left hurt by it all. I'll admit, I was always a little suspicious of the pirate. She was never fully committed to anything we did."

"The fact she said she loved her at the final moment was what hurt the most. I think it's what firmed her mind in that instant, to use love as a way of making your sister save her. I wasn't upset to see her handed over. She was the cause of everything."

"And this Merrill thing?"

"Oh, it's full on serious. They're in love and everything. Merrill moved in within a matter of a couple of months."

"Good for her. Seems like they both need a little happiness."

"What about you? Adapting to Warden life?"

"I've adapted. That's about all I can say really." That's when she looked up and met my eyes. "I won't say I made the wrong decision but… I have too many 'what ifs' now, Uhtred. Far too many." She looked back down and sighed, so I simply hugged her tighter. "Part of me regrets leaving at all. Part of me think I should have stayed. We would have found happiness again… But with Mother gone, it was too hard. The city was killing me. The Wardens were an escape from it."

"From me?"

"Maker, no. You were the best thing in my life." I kissed the top of her head for that. "No matter what happens, even if I end up in charge of all the Wardens, I'll still have that regret."

Hawke returned with Merrill a little later, giving the sisters space so they could catch up. We enjoyed dinner together, and there was plenty of laughter as we discussed plenty of old stories, making sure we avoided those of heartbreak and loss. Having risen early that morning, we were in dire need of sleep by early evening. Merrill and Hawke headed to one bedroom. Bethany took one look at me and we headed to mine.

We didn't make love. I was honest with her. I wanted to. Part of me desperately wanted to enjoy at least a spark of what we once shared. But I'd made my commitment, and I couldn't break it. So we slept together, in the sense that she snuggled into me and we went to sleep. Moulded into my body, I think she went to sleep smiling, though perhaps I was imagining things. It was certainly nice to have her company, even if it was only for one night.

The next morning, after breakfast, Hawke and I escorted her to the city walls. She was currently working in the Free Marches. We didn't ask in regards to what as she wouldn't have told us, but she would find her small unit within a day or two. She hugged Hawke first before she left, leaving Bethany alone with me.

"I still love you," she whispered, "And I know you still love me, though it's different now."

"It is, but it also isn't. And I do. You were a major part of my life for years, Bethany Hawke. One doesn't easily forget that."

We kissed. We hadn't been able to do that the first time she left. Now that I knew she was leaving, not knowing if we'd ever meet again, it felt appropriate. She hugged me tightly before letting me go, kissing my cheek a final time before she whispered goodbye, turned and strode away.

Turning around, I glanced back once or twice before Hawke put her arm around mine and we slowly made our way home. At least we'd both been able to say goodbye this time.


	42. Fools Errand

Hawke and I were dropping by to see Aveline about a matter we'd come across recently, so we didn't expect to walk into an almighty argument between herself and a templar. Some of the accusations being made… how Aveline didn't slap seven colours of shit out of him, I would have to ask once he walked out. The templar eventually departed and Aveline's body language was of a woman who definitely wanted to hit something, or someone.

"Bad time?" I asked, hoping the humour in two words would help.

She glared at both Hawke and I for a moment before relaxing, albeit only by a tiny fraction. "I'm beginning to understand why you two seem to have a bone to pick with the Templar Order. That bastard has been hounding me for some time now. These templars strut around as it is, but now it's just… out of hand."

"There is a lack of leadership from the Keep," Hawke stated, "And Meredith is basically ruling this place. No wonder they feel self-confident."

Aveline walked around the desk to sit down before she asked, "So what brings you here? I assume it's not just for a conversation." Hawke and I shared a glance. Now probably wasn't the time to raise what we'd come to speak to her about. Our faces must have given away it wasn't something she would want to hear right now. "It's fine, Hawke. Whatever it is, just spit it out, then we can talk about it." Hawke and I took a seat and I know we both shuffled uncomfortably. Aveline actually chuckled. "Maker, is it really that bad?"

"Well, the fact we walked in here with you arguing with a templar…" I started, "You see, I've been getting to know Ser Cullen since all that business with the conspirators. Met up with him for a couple of tankards now and then, gauging how open-minded he is."

"And I assume I've come up somehow?"

I nodded. "There are rumours, Aveline. Or accusations. Both really, about how you treat your guards. They think you're a soft touch, that you coddle them, play favourites. Lies, of course. We know how hard you work but…"

"You don't have to kiss my arse, Uhtred."

"I know but… well, it's a bit awkward coming here to tell you this after what we walked into."

"Well, it makes sense what that bastard was harassing me." She paused, looking away, deep in thought. "Hmmm. If they think I'm coddling anyone, it'll be my husband."

"Is he well?" Hawke asked.

The smile on her face was so genuine, she was just as loved up today as she was the day she finally admitted her feelings for him. It was nice to see. "He is. We both are, except for this bullshit. So, if the templars want to believe it, we'll intercept his patrol tonight. Then you can both see if I'm coddling or not. Or anyone in my command, for that matter."

"Aveline, we don't have to…"

She held up a hand, halting whatever I had to say. "You're both coming. Nobody questions my leadership without some sort of response. Cullen wants to know if any of these accusations are true?"

"Well, he only told me. I'm not sure if he believed them or not."

"He is a knight-captain though, so he is an authority within the templar ranks. Fine. We do this tonight, you can then tell him what you saw, and then the lies can stop. Sound fair?"

Hawke and I looked at each, then agreed with Aveline. We would meet her at the barracks at sundown and go from there.

Merrill was interested in joining us that evening, simply to get out of the house, and Aveline didn't mind someone else joining in. The three women chatted away about their relationships as we walked through Hightown into Lowtown before they looked at me rather apologetically. I waved away any of their concerns though I appreciated it.

Entering Lowtown, it was rather quiet for an evening, passing by a pair of guards on our way towards the docks, where Donnic and his companions would be on patrol. Aveline led the way as she knew his route, but when we heard fighting ahead, the four of us sprinted towards its location. Donnic and his two guard companions were under attack by a group of people. They heard us coming and at least half a dozen swung around to attack us, which at least relieved pressure on them.

"Who are these idiots?" I asked as I swung my sword at the nearest idiot.

"Coterie!" one of the guards yelled.

"These guys again? I thought we killed them all?" Hawke wondered aloud, swinging her own sword.

"Scum like this never truly disappears," Aveline replied, thrusting her sword into the gut of one of the idiots.

Fighting on two fronts led to the Coterie eventually wilting, none of them surviving the onslaught. I know Aveline would have been hoping to take one or two alive for questioning, but like most enemies we seemed to fight, none would even give a thought to surrender. It was kill or be killed.

Aveline was professional when speaking to Donnic afterwards. He was relieved when we'd turned up when we had, certain he and his colleagues would have been killed otherwise. When he noticed Aveline hadn't said a word, he looked back at Hawke and I, wondering what in fact we were doing there. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked, the question directed at Aveline.

"It's alright, Donnic. Go ahead."

Ah, they'd talked about it already. No real surprise there. Donnic smirked. "Every guard chooses the patrol they want. My wife promotes from the bold, not the reckless." I wasn't the only one to notice his eyes light up when saying the words 'my wife'. Gods, everyone was finding and falling in love… "Action is up, casualties are down. It is… remarkable." He then looked at her. "As are you, love."

Aveline couldn't help the slight grin that appeared for a moment before she nodded. "Thank you, Guardsman. That will do."

"Another time. Safe travels all."

Donnic and his two companions disappeared as Aveline turned towards us, her face set. "You can take what you've just been told back to Ser Cullen. If he had anything else to share, he can come talk to me directly instead of helping spread rumours." She took a deep breath. "I'm not having a go at either of you. Thank you for coming directly to tell me. I just hate being the subject of rumour and gossip. When Donnic and I started our relationship, I stamped that shit out straight away. I will not have random idiots tear down what I've built here."

"We'll go talk to him in the morning, Aveline," I said. That made her smile at least. She knew we had her back.

Returning home, Hawke and Merrill headed straight to bed as I wandered into the study. Gawen took all of five minutes to approach with a bottle and two glasses, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the fire. We sat in silence before he asked, "Something on your mind, lord?"

I couldn't help sigh. "Just hit me for the first time tonight, Gawen, how lonely I am compared to others. Bethany returning recently probably didn't help. But Hawke now has Merrill, and seeing how Donnic and Aveline look at each other… Just a couple of reminders that I have no idea when I'll finally be with Leliana again."

"You've coped well so far, lord."

"Aye, I try not to think about it, but despite being professionals, you couldn't miss the affection between those two tonight. It was nice to see, but seeing Hawke and Merrill all loved up nowadays, it usually doesn't bother me, but… well, we all experience trials and tribulations. This is mine for now."

"It will happen perhaps sooner than you think, lord."

"I don't like tempting fate. It will happen when it does, and I will enjoy every second afterwards. For now, I'll just focus on something to keep my mind busy."

Before I returned to the Gallows the next morning, I walked to the guard barracks and asked if Aveline was interested in hearing from Cullen herself. She gave it a few moments thought then nodded without a word, and we headed straight to the Gallows from there. Cullen was busy in the courtyard upon our arrival, but once he noticed me with Aveline, he immediately gestured we find a little privacy.

"It was all bullshit, Cullen," I stated.

The smirk suggested he agreed. So did his words. "As I suspected."

Aveline couldn't help the sigh. "Then why press this, Knight-Captain? I don't appreciate your men coming into my barracks, accusing me of what amounts to dereliction of duty."

"Some feel that the solution to the current crisis of leadership is to… consolidate authority," he admitted.

"You're kidding?" I exclaimed loudly, earning a couple of glances from other templars nearby.

"I'm afraid so, Dragonborn. And I can understand your frustrations, Captain Vallen. Unfortunately, as long as these complaints continue, baseless or not, they will serve as justification for eliminating the position of the guard captain."

"If you think I'm going to just sit back…"

Cullen held up a hand. "Captain, I know you're doing a bloody good job out there, but it's not a case of if I agree or not. There are powers at play here."

"Someone wants my head, obviously. Who is it?" she practically growled. I felt sorry for whoever the poor bastard was if Aveline got her hands on them.

"I know no names, Captain. I can only point you in the direction of Lowtown. All complaints stem from there."

"Needle in a haystack," I stated.

"Not necessarily, Uhtred. Knight-Captain, thank you for the information. I'll make sure I get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

"I wish you luck, Captain. Many of my templars are aware of the job the city guard do in maintaining the peace. I can assure you we do not believe these claims either."

As we walked away, Aveline said quietly to me, "I know who is on that patrol, Uhtred. I just want to know if they're behind this, or why they haven't come to me if they are not. Whatever the case, we'll head back into Lowtown tonight and get to the bottom of this."

"Same people as last night?"

"Yes, just in case we run into trouble again."

I told Hawke what we'd learned from Cullen. She assumed it was just someone with a personal axe to grind against Aveline, but I couldn't think of who. I wouldn't say Aveline was loved by all but she was certainly respected for the job she'd done. Eliminated corruption from the rank and file, improved training, ensured those hired were suitable for the job. Anyone she'd got rid of may be responsible but it was now so long since she'd taken over the job, why now?

Aveline had all day to stew about what was happening, so by the time we met her in the early evening and left the barracks, we had to hurry to keep up as she strode quickly, anyone dumb enough to be in her way leaping to the side as she had the look of a woman ready to harangue whoever this unfortunate guardsman was.

We found Guardsman Brennan patrolling Lowtown and Aveline didn't hesitate. "Guardsman!" Brennan looked at us in surprise as Aveline barely stopped a few inches away. "Why did a templar have to tell me there is unrest in this district! What's going on?"

Brennan looked shocked, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times. "I'd speak up, Guardsman. Your captain is not happy," I suggested.

Brennan sighed before coming to attention. "My apologies, Captain. But it is the former captain who has made these claims. I didn't report his return because… I'm ashamed for him. He's trying to rile the guards against you, but none of us will follow him. You lead better than he ever did."

"I don't remember him," Hawke stated. I nodded my agreement. We'd probably dealt with it all years ago, but he was likely one in a long line of forgettable idiots I'd dealt with since arriving in Thedas.

"He deserves to be forgotten. He abused his position, and blamed me when we caught him."

"He was well liked by some," Brennan admitted, "But not once the truth was known."

"I think we best go have a chat with him," I stated. Brennan smirked, understanding exactly what I meant.

"The guards will have nothing to do with him, so he found others. Militia, mostly anti-Fereldan."

She then handed over to Aveline what looked like a pamphlet. "A rally. Against 'the tyranny of the guard, and foreigners who infest Kirkwall.'"

"I'm sorry, Captain."

Aveline nodded. "Return to barracks, Guardsman. We'll deal with it from here."

Once Brennan was gone, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm glad I have their support, Uhtred. But I am going to gut the bastard now. I never in a million years thought he'd have come back for revenge." She barked bitter laugh. "More fool me. So, we're going to Darktown. Right now."

We headed there without delay. And if Jeven was behind it all, he was at least organised, ready for us to come snooping around, as we asked around about this rally and found ourselves pointed to an isolated part of Darktown. Turning into an open area, we were attacked by mercenaries. Aveline wasted no time wetting her sword, Hawke and I joining in alongside. When Merrill began to cast her spells, one or two mercenaries broke and ran, scared off by the use of magic.

The only thing any of us underestimated were the number of idiots Jeven had managed to recruit to his cause. I guess the anit-Fereldan thing helped. It had calmed down over the years as those who had chosen to stay had generally been accepted by those of Kirkwall, but there was still a minority who had never liked the number of those who chose to make Kirkwall their home, and certainly did like the fact someone from Ferelden was the captain of the guard.

It took longer than any of expected, simply due to the sheer numbers we had to fight through, but we eventually made our way to a rather secluded area of Darktown. Ahead lay a large group of mercenaries. The fact there were only four of us certainly didn't worry me. Aveline strode forward with intent. I could see the glances between the lot.

"That's the Dragonborn," I heard one say.

"The Champion is here too?" another asked.

When Jeven turned around, missing the fact we'd walked in, I barely recognised him, though glancing at Aveline, oh she definitely remembered him. Her eyes spoke volumes. I don't think she hated anyone, not at heart, but in that moment, there was a fury I'd rarely seen in her.

"Too long, brave Kirkwall! You did not throw off all others only to fall under Fereldan influence!" he called, walking in front of a line of his own mercenaries. I don't think anything he said to us was going to help his situation. Aveline's hand tightened at the hilt of her sword. I think I even heard her growl. I would have felt pity for the bastard, if it wasn't for the fact he was doing this against a good friend. "Leaderless, displaced! Alien hands on the most basic authority. Foreign elite bleeding you!"

"Think that's a dig at you, Hawke," I joked quietly.

"Jeven, shut up and stop disgracing yourself!" Aveline finally shouted.

He threw his arms up, I think in triumph. "Ah, and here she is at least. The Fereldan with the Orlesian name! Is there anyone else who so embodies how far this city has fallen?"

"Have at him, Aveline. Time to tell these idiots the truth."

She stepped towards him, no doubt delighted when he took a step or two back himself. "Do these men know how you sacrificed the guard to further your own personal gains? How it was you alone who disgraced your name?"

"Bitch! You took everything from me!"

Aveline laughed. She actually laughed. "You took it from yourself, you fool. The guard know this, and none stand with you!" She turned and looked across the mercenaries. "He stands alone! This is no rebellion. It is delusion! A joke inflicted on Kirkwall! Your home and mine!"

"I will not be left with nothing again."

"No. You shall have less."

Then she struck. It was a thing of beauty watching her battle her former captain. As for the rest of the mercenaries, few chose to fight us, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Hawke and the Dragonborn. Most dropped their weapons on the ground and backed away slowly before they ran. Those that chose to fight, of which there were few, died within a few minutes. Another pointless waste of life, but we were well used to that by now.

The three of us turned to see Aveline almost toying with the former captain. But she eventually delivered the coup de grâce, a pair of well-timed cuts before she finally sank the blade into flesh. Withdrawing quickly, she struck one more, a timed strike across his throat. By the time he hit the ground, he was dead. Without a word, she sheathed her sword and turned, a simple nod before we followed her out of Darktown.

Returning to the barracks, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, guards looking up and nodding in her direction as we entered her office. She was still seething about everything, quietly ranting to herself about what happened. Before we could stop her, she walked out and spoke with her guards, explaining what happened. She strode back in a few minutes later, closing the door, an enormous grin on her face. Aveline was remarkably stoic about most things, but the emotion on her face in that moment…

"Thank you," she said to the three of us.

"No worries. We're just looking out for a friend," I stated.

"Uhtred, if you could stay a moment."

"Ah, Merrill, that is our que to leave. Aveline, we'll see you soon."

Once Hawke and Merrill disappeared, I took a seat opposite Aveline. Reaching into her desk, she slid a letter across the table. "You've been tremendous help, Uhtred. I cannot thank you enough for it. But I received this the other day."

I read over the contents. Looking up in surprise, she continued. "They didn't know I was alive, dead with the rest of the army. If I were to go home, I'd re-join the army. Old rank and title, though I think perhaps I'd be given a promotion, considering the work I have been doing. But…" She sat back in her chair and sighed. "Not since my earliest days here have I been made to feel unwelcome. The guards, the people, nearly everyone accepted me immediately, never a stranger in the ranks. I'm now married to a local. Kirkwall is my home. But so is Ferelden. At heart, it always will be."

"Are you thinking of doing something drastic?"

"I was tempted, I'll admit it. I'm not sure Donnic would go for it, but I can be incredibly convincing when I want to be." Her tone was such I couldn't help laughing. "I think I'd feel like a stranger if I did return. It's been a long time now. Everything I once knew is probably gone. And I love this job. I really do, despite today."

"Sounds like you have the respect of the rank and file."

"I've earned it too. I work just as hard if not harder than anyone. I have to. Lead by example and the rest will follow you." I handed the letter back as she smiled. "But thank you, Uhtred. I don't often ask for favours but you've always been here when I needed help."

"Like I always say, you'll never have to thank me, though I appreciate it."

"Let me know next time you're heading to the Hanged Man. I'd like to catch up for a drink, not have to talk about work."

"Absolutely. I'm sure it'll be… tomorrow…"

"Something to look forward to then." She escorted me to the door, where I earned a kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace. "Goodnight, Uhtred."

"Night, Aveline."

Walking away from the barracks towards home, I knew if there was one person who would never leave Kirkwall, it was Captain Aveline Vallen.

* * *

Varric walked into the study where I was sat at Hawke's desk, putting the finishing touches to a letter I had written for Leliana. I generally tried to write her once every couple of weeks, depending on how busy I was or how much I had to tell her. I received one from her in roughly the same time, and though she couldn't always go into detail, she told me enough about her life to know she was busy, doing important work, but what meant most to me was how much it was obvious she missed me. I'm sure she had a good how much that feeling was returned…

Our dwarven friend took a seat opposite me, and I noticed the strange look on his face. "What is it?"

"I'll cut to the chase, Uhtred. There's a woman down in the Hanged Man asking after you. Seems to know everything there is about the Dragonborn."

"Oh, what does she want me for?"

"Won't say. Insists she only wants you." I raised eyebrows at that. "You have a kid or something?" he wondered.

"Doubtful. Did she give a name?"

"Delilah."

The name rang a bell but I couldn't place it. Definitely wasn't someone I'd been intimate with though… unless it was during those brief few weeks my life really went off the rails after Leliana returned to the Chantry. I barely remembered much from that month or two. "She local or…?"

"No, sounds like she's from Ferelden. Simply won't tell us anymore, Uhtred. Got her name and that she'll only speak to you."

"She… dangerous?"

That made him laugh at least. "No, not at all. Definitely worried about something. What that is, though, couldn't tell you."

"When did you last see her?"

"I came straight after trying to get information out of her a third time. She was rather insistent that someone find you and have you brought to the Hanged Man."

"Right, may as well go speak to her then."

Entering the Hanged Man a little later, Varric pointed out the woman, who looked my way and immediately stood, striding towards me. "Dragonborn!"

Now I remembered her. Nathaniel's sister. My first thought was what on earth was she doing in Kirkwall. Without any sort of preamble, she launched straight into why she was here. "The Wardens mounted an expedition to retrace your route thought the Deep Roads to discover whatever it is you found years ago. It's a fool's errand and… Nathaniel is with them."

I found it strange that Wardens from Amaranthine would be in the Free Marches, though Bethany had gone to Orlais and she'd been around recently. "Okay, do you know why the Wardens would be interested in our expedition?" They would have known as Stroud would have informed everyone after he'd had Bethany join their ranks.

"Maker help me, I have no idea. Nathaniel wouldn't tell me such things."

"Okay, fair enough. Now the important question. Why are you so worried? Wardens delve into the Deep Roads all the time. Comes with the job."

"He's been gone too long this time. I just know something terrible has happened."

It sounded like a wild goose chase. I'm sure Nathaniel was fine. He would have gone in with his Wardens and they may have gotten lost or perhaps landed in more fights than expected, but for an entire Warden expedition to go missing? Unlikely. Still, she was worried and the entrance we had used years ago was still available to use. "Will you be staying here?"

"Until I hear word that he is alive… or not…"

"Right. It'll take time to get ready, so we'll leave as soon as we're able."

"Thank you, Dragonborn."

I headed straight home, Varric beside me, wondering if it really was worthwhile. I agreed, but if it put her mind at ease, so be it. Explaining everything to Hawke once I was home, she agreed to join in immediately, as did Merrill. Figuring we'd want numbers, Varric disappeared to speak to Fenris and Anders, returning a couple of hours later, both of them in tow. We sat at the table and discussed what we would need. Figuring the tunnels would hopefully be clear, we would enter where we had originally and simply go looking. It was the only thing we could do, and simply hope we ran into Nathaniel and the others coming the other way.

"Hope they didn't go all the way," Varric muttered.

"Well, we took care of everything there so they'd only find some gold we couldn't take with us originally. Wonder if anyone tried to collapse the tunnel leading down into that old thaig after we returned?"

"I'll pull in some favours. When do you want to leave, Uhtred?"

"No more than two days. We take what we can carry and that's it."

Everyone agreed, spending the next day gathering supplies to leave the next morning. We didn't even both taking tents, a simple bedroll enough as the Deep Roads were warm. I would wear my armour, take my weapons, a small pack with some food and water, bedroll tied to that with some rope, and that would be it. Nearly everyone followed my example. We wanted to travel light and fast.

Leaving Kirkwall not long after the sun rose, making it to the old entrance took around half a day. There was evidence that a group of people had camped nearby, remnants of a campfire and some rubbish lying around. Figuring it would have been Nathaniel and his group, we entered without hesitation. There was further evidence inside that a group had been through and recently. No darkspawn bodies, I didn't think we'd find too many of them yet.

Making camp that night, Fenris mentioned I seemed rather determined to find him. Anders agreed. "We may not have liked each other to begin with, considering our history, but we grew to respect each other. And I always had a soft spot for his sister. I got to know her while was the Arl of Amaranthine."

Anders laughed to himself. "I always forget you were for a little while!"

"She knew what her father was like, at least. Never blamed Aedan or I for exacting revenge. She set Nathaniel straight and we had a good conversation one night. Settled our differences. I won't say we became friends, but I'd certainly try to help him if his sister asked."

"Sounds like you like her," Hawke teased.

That gave me a chuckle. "She's a lovely woman. But, truth be told, Bryce was trying to set something up between Aedan and her when they were younger. I remember she told me all about it, and she was honest. She wasn't impressed by the idea. Even when he became king, she still remembered him as someone who would tease her relentlessly at noble gatherings."

"Maybe he liked her in return. It's one of those things isn't it, boys will tease girls they like when they're kids," Hawke suggested.

Shrugging, I admitted it was possible. "I don't think he's seen her in years though. As far as I know, Delilah has settled down as well. Strange that she's come all the way here instead of just going to Vigil's Keep."

"Maybe she wanted the Dragonborn," Hawke stated in a tone I knew well, "In more ways than one," she emphasised.

"Gods, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey, I'm not the one who travelled across the sea asking for your help."

"I think it's because she trusts me to get the job done."

"Hope he's okay," Anders added, "Got to know him rather well while we were Wardens together. Always was a rather serious chap but he took to being a Warden like a duck to water."

We found Nathaniel later the next day in the midst of battle. The six of us fell upon the darkspawn, Nathaniel simply thanking us as he battled a hurlock. The darkspawn flooded in from all around us. Needing to thin their numbers, I used my Thu'um, and that's when he recognised me, calling out my name as a greeting. The seven of us worked together, mages using spells to create gaps and take down numerous darkspawn at once. Those of us with blades linked up and cut the darkspawn down in numbers. Nothing larger than a hurlock attacked us, and we were all used to fighting those.

It was the same as nearly every battle against the darkspawn. Kill the bastards and hope you don't even get injured. Their blades were usually poisoned, and if you were unlucky enough to be tainted, you would either have to become a Warden or you would die. Slowly but surely, we whittled down their numbers until the last died with a crossbow bolt into its forehead. Only then could we relax and take stock.

Turning to look at us, he nodded his head my direction. "Nice timing, Dragonborn."

"You were holding them off well enough."

"True, but they always have back up." Looking across our line, he recognised Anders, stepping forward to shake his hand. Then he looked at Hawke. "Hang on, you're the Champion of Kirkwall, are you not?"

"Guilty as charged."

"What brings you down here, Dragonborn?" he finally asked.

"Delilah travelled to Kirkwall to ask for my help. Said you were following our expedition route from a few years back. Only question we have is why?"

"You lot went further into the Deep Roads than anyone believed possible. The First Warden himself ordered this investigation."

"The orders came from Weisshaupt?" Anders asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Indeed they did. I was offered a generous share of the salvage, plus extra coin up front to discourage any… curiosity."

"Who told you about this?" Varric asked, suddenly suspicious, "There were no maps of our route."

"You're Varric?" The dwarf nodded and Nathaniel looked… sorrowful. "Your brother, Bartrand, told us about it. We were not sure about the reliability of the information, but we didn't want to contact anyone else involved. It was deemed too risky. We feared you may wish to return to the thaig if you learned of our interest."

"I can assure you that we have no desire to ever return there," Varric muttered.

"What I don't understand is why these tunnels are suddenly infested again. An… unusual ally, let's call him, assured us that these tunnels should still be empty and certainly would have remained enemy for decades to come. It seems their information was wrong."

"You mean the Architect?"

Nathaniel met my eyes, thought for a few seconds, then remembered I was present, so he nodded. "Aye, the Architect. We have not seen him since that day but he had stayed in contact. His information is usual reliable. He would prefer we didn't have to kill darkspawn, only when necessary. But his influence is still limited."

"Well, your sister will be delighted you're alive, Nathaniel," I stated, gesturing that we should head out.

"Wait, not just yet! We can't leave. I was separated from the rest of my unit when we were attacked. There is a chance some of them may live."

"Which way?" I asked.

"We'll have to go deeper into the tunnels."

I resisted groaning so gestured for him to lead the way. And, of course, it didn't take long to draw the attention of the darkspawn. But with seven of us now, and Nathaniel now using a bow instead of a blade, we could set up our squad well so we were never really threatened, Hawke, Fenris and I practically protecting the others so they could cast spells or shoot bows and arrows without being exposed to too much danger.

Along the way, we ran into a dwarf who Nathaniel knew, busy setting up explosives to collapse tunnels since their position had been overrun. He admitted they were meant to be used to excavate the thaig, but since the expedition had gone belly up, it was better to use the explosives now than carry them all the way back. I was going to ask where he'd got such explosives, but figured it was none of my business. The Wardens could deal with the Qunari if they learned of it.

We ran into our first orge in quite a while a little later. I'm not sure how many of the others had fought one, but Nathaniel, Anders and I had experience at least. Big, ugly bastard he was, and he took some wounds before we finally got him down to a knee, where Nathaniel put an arrow into each eye, blinding him, before I could get in close enough to put my blade into its heart.

You would think that taking it down would have caused the rest to break and run. Instead, the darkspawn renewed their attack, I guess figuring they might as well die now instead of later. So we gave them what we wanted, all of us ending up covered in darkspawn blood by the time we were done.

In all the commotion, I hadn't even seen the other Wardens nearby. Only when a brunette woman strode towards me did I feel a smile on my face, striding to meet her and taking her in my arms. "This is becoming a habit, Uhtred," she stated with a giggle. Then I felt her head move. "Hello, sister."

"You all know each other?" Nathaniel asked.

Bethany gave me an extra squeeze before letting me go. "Yes, we know each other. Hawke is my sister. Uhtred is… was…" She met my eyes and blushed, before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I know everyone here."

"Well, while I would like this to be a happy reunion, darkspawn approach."

He wasn't wrong, the bastards appearing seconds later. I forgot that Wardens could sense them as much as the darkspawn sensed Wardens in return. They had another big ogre with them, this one seeming to be even bigger than the last. So that's when I decided to use my Thu'um, lighting most of them on fire, before using another Thu'um, freezing the big ogre in place.

We'd barely killed that one before another two ogres rushed forward with even more hurlocks and gunlocks by their side. Those of us with blades simply formed a line, linked shields, and held the line. Behind, those with arrows and staffs picked off targets one by one. How none of us died in those brief few minutes as the darkspawn seemed to throw everything at us, I'll never know. I used my Thu'um a third time, more flames burning them, but they had plenty of numbers.

"Hold!" Nathaniel cried.

"Oh, we're going no other way except forward," I growled.

We cut, we slicked, we hacked, we… butchered. Arrows and bolts rained down on the darkspawn. The spells cut them to shreds. How none of us even took a wound, I'll never know. The ogres should have made mine meat of us, but my Thu'um allied to the gifts of my colleagues kept them at bay. And we'd fought enough regular darkspawn to never really be surprised anymore. We knew how they fought, knew their tactics, knew how to kill them quickly.

The last darkspawn fell just like the first, and only then could we finally relax, Nathaniel looking around, stating he couldn't sense a single darkspawn. Now the tunnels were finally clear and that the route back would now be clear. Their mission was now compromised, so we walked together back to the entrance. Bethany couldn't join me back at Kirkwall this time, which was probably for the best. We had already said our goodbyes, so we enjoyed a final hug before we left her with her Warden companions. She seemed happy enough back at camp with them, and we were simply a reminder of her past life.

Returning to the Hanged Man, I let Delilah know that Nathaniel was now safe and sound. I couldn't tell her when he would be back in Amaranthine, but he would eventually return to Vigil's Keep. She was pleased her brother was still alive, and thankful we had gone looking for him. She tried to offer coin, but I waved it away. So she kissed my cheek and simply thanked me for being a good man. That made me smile, at least. I wished her well before returning home.


	43. Assassins

Tension kept building in Kirkwall. It wasn't any one thing that caused it, but it was a culmination of factors that left the city on edge. No-one missed the templars patrols now, stopping and questioning random citizens. The guard were caught in the middle, but more than once, we saw guards and templars in the middle of arguments. If there were any mages still living freely, they had long since disappeared from the streets, now in hiding, though that didn't stop templar raids. There was more than one story of a mage being dragged out of a house towards the Gallows. One or two stories ended with the immediate execution of said mage.

Hawke and I knew we were going to be dragged into it all eventually. It was partly by our own design, partly by forces beyond our control, knowing we would have to choose a side. We already knew who we would support, we just hoped those closest to us would understand the decision once it was made. What I didn't realise was that, one a certain group of people made their move, conflict was almost inevitable.

Sitting down for breakfast, Hawke, Merrill and I discussing events of the city as always, Gawen walked in after hearing the front door quietly close. He walked towards me, handing me a letter. "This just arrived, lord."

I finished my mouthful before asking, "Who was it from?"

"Just a courier, lord."

Shrugging, I took the letter and read the details, raising my eyebrows as, to be honest, I had no idea who the person was who wrote the letter. "Who's it from?" Hawke finally asked.

"Ser Marlein Selbrech. Know the name?"

Hawke looked thoughtful before nodding. "Minor nobility around the city. Has some influence. What does she want?"

"She's requesting we meet."

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm, what, Hawke?"

"With everything going on, and the fact they've contacted us, it must mean only one thing. The nobility must be making moves to remove Meredith and therefore want us on their side when they finally strike."

"You think the nobility themselves will make a move? How? With what army?"

"City guard?"

"Against templars? Not a chance. I'll give credit where it's due. Aveline has them better trained than they were before, but templars are different proposition. They'd wipe the floor with city guard."

"Okay, we can discuss that with them later if that is what they are planning. Where does it request we meet her?"

"By the market in Hightown. If we meet within or near a crowd, I'm guessing it won't arouse suspicion. Though your nobility anyway, so two nobles meeting in public isn't that big a deal."

"Time?"

"Midday."

"Okay, guess we should get ready for anything then. Could be just a meeting. Could be a trap as well. Honestly, you just can't trust anyone these days." She glanced at Merrill. "You should stay here, just in case." I think Merrill wanted to argue, so Hawke grabbed her hand. "Please, Merrill. When it eventually hits the fan, I'll want you by my side. But, for now, with all the shenanigans taking place before it all blows up, let's just play it safer." Merrill smiled, leaned across, and gave her a kiss.

Hawke and I never left without putting on armour and collecting weapons. Not when Kirkwall was a powder keg waiting to explode. The tension was even worse than when the Qunari were on the verge of attacking. And if the nobility was finally showing their hand, and the mages gathered wind of it, that might prove to be the tipping point.

Walking through Hightown, on the surface at least, all appeared calm. People shopped, walked about, conversed as normal. The guards were on their normal patrol routes, nodding in our direction as we passed, knowing many of them by name. Kids ran around, screaming beneath our feet. There was the usual noise and vibrancy the city always had. But there was a tension underneath it all. People looked around nervously, as if waiting for something to happen. Those walking about were not as relaxed as normal. It wasn't as thick as during those last days before the Qunari attacked, but people knew events were taking place that could lead to an almighty confrontation.

We found Ser Marlein, or she saw us and casually waved us over. Greeting her with a friendly handshake, she may have been nobility but she met us wearing armour, which was unexpected, and I wondered if she was already believing an attack was imminent.

"Ser Dragonborn?" I nodded. "And you must be Ser Hawke?"

"Pleased to meet you."

"You were both very courageous to speak so openly against the Knight-Commander. Your words did not fall on deaf ears. Several nobles are discussing, albeit quietly, what to do about Meredith. I cannot tarry here for risk of templar spies. If you would make common cause with us, read this."

She handed over a letter, which I didn't read straight away. "Given what is happening, we could always use more allies."

"Secrecy is paramount. I'll communicate by messenger if the need arises. Maker look after you, Ser Hawke and Dragonborn, and our fragile endeavour."

Just as she was about to walk away, I asked, "Do you support mage freedom, Ser Marlein?"

She stopped, a thoughtful look on her face as she turned. "Given the rumours of what occurs behind those walls, I can understand their call for rebellion. But… We all fear magic in our own way, serah."

I nodded at her response and she disappeared into the crowd. Hawke and I headed home, opening the letter once the door to her study was closed and locked. It was information regarding templar supply movements and what were called 'death squads'. I knew Meredith was up to something but if she was asking her templars to kill people without trial… It merely confirmed the worst of the rumours, and turned Meredith into nothing short of a tyrant.

"We'll take care of these two issues immediately. Lowtown tonight. Darktown tomorrow night," I stated.

"Who should we gather?"

I felt a wicked grin form. "Oh, I think a certain captain of the guard would be interested in knowing what the templars are up to in her city. Merrill, of course. Varric. And I think Anders too. It will give his arguments justification, and to be honest, I wouldn't blame him in this instance. And Fenris. I'm aware of his distrust, but even he wouldn't agree with how Meredith is dealing out treatment."

We used the excuse of a dinner invite to get everyone around. The only possible no-show was Aveline, but I dropped enough hints to gain her interest, so although last to arrive, she was in time to at least enjoy a quick bite before I stood up and explained the contents of the letter I had been given. No-one was particularly shocked, as they had heard the same rumours we had. So I told them that Hawke and I would be heading into Lowtown that evening to stop the massacre from spreading. Those who wanted to join were welcome. No surprise that all of them insisted they would join us.

Going on an actual patrol was just like the old days. Aveline covered up her guard uniform with a cloak, the rest of us didn't care who recognised us. Even the scum of Lowtown were wise enough to steer clear of us that evening, though I think we probably intimidated ordinary citizens off the street as well. The smart ones never walked the streets of Lowtown after dark.

What I found most surprising about the templar death squad when we found them was how brazen they were acting. I thought we would have found them down a side alley, butchering some poor bastard to death. Instead, they were in the middle of the street, harassing an ordinary elven woman, probably on her way back to the alienage. So I whistled to get their attention. A few looked my way.

"Hey arsehole, why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" I asked, making sure to unsheathe my blade, the glint of steel in the moonlight.

"Back off unless you want to end up like the rest," one of the templars called.

I laughed before I said, "Anders, I don't think we've quite got their attention. If you please…"

Anders no doubt grinned behind me before he launched a fireball in their direction. Attention gained, we attacked quickly, catching more than one of them completely unawares. I noticed they were not wearing the usual templar uniform, and I did wonder if we would find something on one of them with orders. If Meredith was smart, which she was, there wouldn't be a single order on paper.

"The Champion?" one of them asked before he received a sword through the gut. Hawke just cackled as she was recognised.

"Shit, if she's here, the Dragonborn must be here too!"

"Oh, he certainly is. They're a double act!" Varric called from behind us.

We slaughtered them, I have no problem admitting that. My love for the Templar Order had never been large, and given what was now happening, I now considered them almost a rogue organisation. We did end up checking the bodies once they were all dead, but the templars were not stupid in that they didn't carry any orders. Didn't even carry any sort of identification either. We left the bodies where they dropped as a warning to others. No doubt the templars would react but, if things moved quickly, those in Lowtown would not cop the brunt of it.

We returned home under the cover of darkness, agreeing to meet at our place again the following evening. Aveline was the last to leave, sitting with me in the sitting room, Hawke and Merrill having already departed. I was expecting fury from Aveline, instead I looked at perhaps the most disappointed woman on Thedas at that moment. "I know I've had my run ins with them, Uhtred, but I never thought they'd cross that sort of line…"

"She's gone too far, Aveline. She's pushed the boundaries, but this is something else. What was saw tonight… I've asked around, and there are not just rumours. People have been found, butchered, their bodies covered to conceal the crimes. And there are all the hallmarks of templar involvement. There is no way this doesn't come from the very top. Meredith might try and cover her tracks…"

"Could we approach an ally? How about Ser Cullen?"

"I honestly don't think he'd believe it. If he did, I'm not sure he could continue being a templar."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. "Maker, I wonder what we're going to find tomorrow night."

"More templars doing gods only knows what. For now, go home, get some rest, and we'll see you tomorrow night."

Hawke, Merrill and I stayed indoors the next day, not daring to venture out as, if we'd met any templars, we probably would have ended up in a fight. That's how bad our moods were. Anders was the first to arrive in the early evening, no surprise that he was immediately ranting and raving about the templars. For once, we let him get it all off his chest as we practically agreed with everything he said. Our frames of mind were such that, if he'd suggested we march on the Gallows, we might have agreed with him. He eventually settled down once he'd said everything he wanted, sitting at the dining table, rather despondently. Everything he feared was coming to fruition.

After dinner, we grabbed our weapons and headed out. Passing a couple of guard patrols, I swear they almost knew what we were up to. Aveline joined us again, for a rare wander down in Darktown, as she was after more evidence of what the templars were up to. She had always stated the guard, and herself, must remain neutral if the worst was to happen. I think her opinion on the matter was swiftly changing. Bodies had been found during the day, not of the templars but of others, clearly mages, and they had been butchered. Fingers were pointing in only one direction. Denials were already flowing out of the Gallows. It was growing uglier by the minute.

The templars had prepared themselves this time, seeming to know someone was coming for them. This time, we were greeted by mercenaries. Talented enough but not enough to hold back our small group. Hawke and I cut them down without hesitation, while I'm sure Anders was on the verge of either using blood magic or letting Justice run wild. He didn't do either, but in that moment, we probably would have let him go and talked to him about it after.

Walking further into Darktown, we eventually came upon the templars. I found it unusual we'd find templars in this area of Darktown, but it was obvious that Meredith was doing all this in secret. It was further evidence of how far she and the Order had fallen. The templars fought hard, I'll give them that. I took a fist in the face during a fight, enough to leave blood dripping from my nose, fairly sure it was broken. Hawke took a nasty cut across her arm, while Fenris was so close to losing his head, I actually saw him retreat a few steps. This was an elf who never took a backward step.

There was no real leader of the templar group, they fought as one and we put them down together. Again, they were not wearing official armour, and we found no orders on them, nor sitting around anywhere else that we could have used as evidence. What we could see around us was evidence enough, Aveline stating that she would send guards down to secure the area.

Once out of Darktown, we split up for the evening, agreeing to meet every night at our place, as we knew there would have to be some sort of reaction. Whether Meredith would assume it was us, I'm not sure. We were not the only people who had a bone to pick with the templars. No doubt she'd try and blame rogue mages for the loss of her people.

It took two days for the next development. Another letter received from a courier, this time in the afternoon. Hawke and I were both in the study, Hawke looking over another batch of letters she'd received, I was reading a book by the fire. We probably hadn't shared a word in a couple of hours, but it was that comfortable silence I know most people hope for, not feeling the need to fill it with empty words.

Hawke read the letter first before myself;

_Serah Dragonborn & Hawke,_

_I am pleased to hear that our business ventures were resolved successfully. I plan to meet other interested parties tonight in Lowtown. It is a dangerous place, and I have word that our rivals may also make an appearance._

_Your support and protection would be appreciated._

_Ser Marlein Selbrech_

We got word to Varric as quickly as possible. He would send out his spies and let us know the exact location when arriving for dinner that night. Everyone was again involved, even Aveline, who stated she was in now until the bitter end. Helping us defended the people of Kirkwall from tyranny at the same time. She said it was time someone took a stand. Whether she would ever involve her guards was a case of wait and see.

The meeting was taking place in the Old City Slums, an area rather isolated from the rest of Lowtown, with only a small population. Perfect for a secret meeting, and also for a trap. Ser Marlein was pleased to see us, but we'd gone no further than exchanging pleasantries when the templars arrived. Ser Marlein was nearly cut down by the traitor, only quick thinking blocking his sword, Varric reacting quickly, putting a bolt into his forehead.

After that, the area turned into a bloodbath. And it was about time I used my Thu'um against the templars once again. I burned the bastards where they stood. There was a definite smell of cooked flesh that lingered in the air once the fighting was complete. They came in number, that was certain, and Meredith certainly had spies working across Kirkwall. We killed anyone in templar armour, and were on the verge of killing every noble except Ser Marlein until she vouched for them.

Once again, the bodies would be left for everyone to find. I was certain that Meredith would now assume we were involved in killing her people. We could use the excuse of self-defence, but I was almost beyond caring at this point. Before she left, Ser Marlein shook all our hands in thanks.

"This attack will cement their conviction. When the time comes, you will have our aid," she stated, before looking around at her supporters. "Do you agree?" The roar of approval was almost deafening. "But we are not warriors. We best make haste home lest the templars come running."

"We'll secure the area. If more turn up, we'll handle them. But thank you for the support."

"We must come together to prevent Kirkwall sliding into the abyss."

We waited an hour before deciding it was time to move on and made it back to Hightown without incident. Heading back to our place, we sat around the dinner table as servants served food and drink, discussing our next move. I suggested it would be hard going on the front foot directly against Meredith, as that meant taking on the entire Templar Order. We do that, the Chantry would become involved, and Kirkwall would definitely descend into chaos and war. "And despite my gift, I am no god. I bleed like all of you," I stated, "Our numbers are few compared to them, at least for now."

"Aveline, I know we can't ask the guard for help. Not yet."

"I will ensure the citizens are safe when this eventually blows up, Uhtred. I say when, because it is no longer a matter of if."

Though we wanted to take the fight to Meredith herself, we agreed to sit and wait for at least the next few days. There was bound to be some sort of reaction, but with the losses she had sustained, she couldn't keep throwing bodies at us. As far as I knew, no-one knew of our involvement in the Order, though I predicted that Cullen may just show up at our place and start asking one or two probing questions. I may have been tempted to be honest and gauge his reaction.

In the following days, the city simmered. Templar patrols were stepped up and the situation seemed to be spiralling. We heard rumour of city guards and templars even getting into fights. No deaths, but people from both sides were wounded. With each day that passed, we heard of more draconian measures being used against the mages by the Order. We heard nothing from Orsino, left wondering if he had been left in a cell of his own.

All we could really do was watch and wait.

* * *

With everything going on, I'd taken up going out by myself, armed and armoured, almost patrolling Hightown, searching for templars who had nothing better to do than intimidate the locals. Don't get me wrong, there were still some who were doing it all for the right reasons, but there was almost a sense of brainwashing when it came to many of them. I knew some simply had an axe to grind against mages to begin with, others verged on being zealots, believing entirely in Meredith and her methods.

I didn't visit the place often, as it was a brothel, but I popped into the Blooming Rose to wet my whistle, as I had been circling Hightown for a number of hours and worked up quite a thirst. Though I wasn't a regular, my face was known enough so that I was given a small table for privacy, the waitress proving to be rather friendly and welcoming as I ordered a tankard of ale. I was only planning on the one before heading home, but I'd barely consumed half when the other seat was filled.

"Do you mind, I'm only having one. You're welcome to the table once I'm gone."

"You Uhtred Dragonborn?"

I couldn't help sigh. "As I said, I've just come in for a drink. If you want to start trouble, do everyone in here a favour and just go wait outside."

The other man laughed, so perhaps I misread the situation. "I apologise, I do not laugh at you, and I mean no offence. I can certainly understand why you would assume I was here to fight. You do have a reputation, after all."

I took a sip of my drink. "Well, you've sat down and you obviously know who I am."

"Of course. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Nuncio Caldera Lanos. I am a noble from the beautiful country of Antiva."

"Ah, I thought that accent was vaguely familiar. What brings you to Kirkwall?"

"I will admit that I have come to ask for your help, Dragonborn. Yours, and that of the Champion, if she were to prove willing and able. Hiding among the Dalish in the nearby mountains is an elven assassin I have been chasing for months. He's a master manipulator who will endanger even his own kind to ensure his survival."

"Why the hell is a noble hunting an assassin, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. At first, it was merely out of duty to Antiva, but after losing so many good men to him, it has become… personal. He's nothing but a thief, a murderer, and a liar."

"And intelligent if he's hiding amongst the Dalish. And you think I have connections with them?"

"I understand you have had dealings with them in the past, yes. This elf is very dangerous, and he must be brought in before he kills again. I was hoping you could go where my could not."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Merely apprehend him. We will deal with him afterwards."

"There's a lot going on here, but I guess getting out of the city won't be so bad. Not sure how the Dalish will react to seeing me and Hawke, but we'll cross that bridge later."

"One of the Dalish, a woman named Variel, is a friend of his. When you apprehend him, take him to our campsite that we've established outside the city. You will likely pass it when on your way to see the Dalish."

Getting what he wanted, he wished me good luck, stood up, and pretty much walked to the door and disappeared. I was left wondering if he'd been watching me all day, waiting to make his move. I finished my tankard and walked outside, looking for any sign of him and any of his men, but there was no sign. The first thing I did upon arriving home was tell Hawke about my little meeting. She found it rather amusing that I'd been tracked down, but also rather suspicious they'd come directly to me for help. But she was willing to help all the same, though we then had to tell Merrill about it, not wanting to keep it a secret, but knowing she couldn't join us.

As it was late, we agreed to leave for the Dalish camp the next morning, asking if Varric wanted to join us as well. Fenris wasn't particularly interested in going to see the Dalish, but was intrigued by this assassin, so he decided to tag along as well.

The Dalish… They were not happy to see us at all, memories of what happened still too raw for many of them. But they had not told us we were forbidden from visiting, so although we heard comments muttered under their breaths, they didn't even look like becoming violent, not that I think that would have done anyway. I'd always found them a peaceful bunch, only using violence when provoked.

None of us knew who Variel was, so we asked around for her and were eventually pointed in her direction. Not wanting to beat around the bush, I told her what I was there for straight away. "I'm here for an Antivan elf who is hiding here."

"Oh, him. He is not with us here. The criminal of yours is set up in a cave further away from our camp. He said there would be people looking for him, and to tell anyone who asked where he was."

I scratched my beard. "He wants us to know?"

Variel shrugged. "He said he didn't want to endanger our people by asking us to lie for him. Not something you'd expect from a cruel and evil murderer, is it?"

She asked that in such a tone, I couldn't help blink at her in surprise for a few seconds. I certainly couldn't think of any sort of retort before she thumbed behind her, up the mountain. "He'll be waiting for you at the cave. Good luck trying to reach him, however."

I didn't really know what to make of this now. Hawke was just as confused, while I think Fenris found it all rather amusing, and this was a man who didn't laugh at all that much. He assumed it was simply a ploy to have us killed away from the camp and our bodies could be hidden.

Climbing the path that Variel pointed out, it only took twenty or so minutes to find the cave entrance we were looking for. It was an enormous complex of caverns and tunnels, the assassin no doubt secluding himself deep within. He'd probably set up all sorts of traps as well. Every time we turned a corner, I expected an arrow into the face or chest, so we remained extra vigilant. But I hadn't unsheathed a weapon. The words of Variel continued to play in my mind. Something wasn't quite adding up…

We were attacked by spiders. Without a mage to help us, my Thu'um had an extra work out, using my flame Shout a few times to wipe them out quickly. Even after all these years, I still shudder from time to time when thinking about Ortan Thaig. Deeper and deeper into the cave we delved until we'd been walking so long I was sure we were lost. I'm sure it was all the ploy of the assassin, have us walk into the depths until there was no escape, then he'd spring his trap.

Running into a varterral was not something any of us had anticipated. I remember fighting one with Hawke years ago. Even with my Thu'um, it was an utter bitch of a monster to take down. Five huge legs, it simply towered over us. Its skin was tough, difficult to get a blade through. And it was fast. The three of us with blades simply went on the attack of one leg, hoping to eventually bring it down so I could focus on its head with my Thu'um. But it was tough work, and Fenris ended up on his back after one of its legs slammed into him. Without a mage, he had to knock back a potion for some temporary relief.

Varric was doing his best to get a couple of bolts into its head, but the creature never remained still for long, almost sensing whenever a bolt was flying at it. Those of us with blades finally managed to do enough damage to two of its limbs that it started to hobble and finally collapsed, and it was then that I gave it a face full of flame. The creature screamed as I unloaded a second and third time, hearing gags as the smell was horrific.

"Why always us?" Hawke muttered to herself, hobbling towards me, seeing the major gash on her leg. She grabbed cloth from her bag so I could wrap it up tight. Merrill could heal her when we returned home.

And that's when Zevran made his appearance. When he smiled, I guess he was actually glad to see me. "Now I was not expecting you, Dragonborn. And you've brought friends too!"

I stepped forward and clasped his hand. "Long time, no see, Zevran."

"Your friends look curious, Dragonborn. No doubt wondering who the dashing elf assassin is." I stepped back as he bowed. "I am Zevran Arainai, adventurer and occasional assassin."

"Zevran? Hang on, you helped stop the Blight in Ferelden!" Hawke exclaimed.

"Yes, I may have assisted from time to time. I also tried to charm certain people. Unfortunately, they were either blind or unwilling to accept my advances." I felt Hawke glare at me. "He prefers redheads. It is most unfortunate."

"And women, Zevran."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Semantics. But I was waiting for an assault by the Crows, not the handsome Dragonborn and his companion, the Champion of Kirkwall herself!"

"Uhtred, is there something you're not telling us?" Varric wondered.

"Well, let's just say Zevran had a fling with the current King of Ferelden, and also showed an interest in myself from time to time. But I wouldn't bite."

"Which was most unfortunate, Dragonborn. I was told stories."

"Hang on, King Aedan had an affair with him?" Hawke asked.

"Before he was with Anora, while we were fighting darkspawn."

"Anora is a very lucky woman. The king is a very generous lover."

I cleared my throat. "To the matter at hand, Zevran?"

"Of course. I can already assume why you are here. Remember our last conversation, before I departed? Well, I let the Crows know that my services would no longer be available to them. To say they were unhappy would be a gross underestimate. So far, they have sent four assassins to kill me. As you can see, they have not been successful. I may have found retribution in killing many other Crows. And their guildmaster."

"Shit, you really did go to war with them."

"Of course. And I can guess what has brought you here now. A man named Nuncio has asked you to capture a dangerous killer, yes?"

"Bingo."

"What did he say this time? That I killed his wife? Butchered his parents? Sold his children into slavery? Or did he tell you he was a lawman from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?"

"Oh, that's it, I'm writing a story about this guy," Varric muttered, laughing away to himself.

"He also said you were a wanted murderer, Zevran."

He looked around at everyone before falling on me again. "Pffft. Like I'm the only one here who can claim that title. Everyone I've killed since leaving the service of Aedan has been justified. They were all Crows."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you apprehend me and take me to Nuncio."

There were a few seconds of silence before I asked, "What?" rather flatly.

"Oh, Nuncio plans on having you killed as well. Crows do not like loose ends. So, you can either tie me up, gag me, and then manhandle me…"

"I'll do that just to shut you up, Zevran," I warned.

He smirked as he added, "Or you can just take me to Nuncio."

"Why so compliant? The Zevran I know would relish the fight."

"Against the Crows? Absolutely. But I've seen you fight, Dragonborn. And with the Champion alongside, I can admit when I'm outmatched. I'd get in a few good strikes but I'd end up dead."

"What do you reckon, Hawke?"

"Why are you asking? We're clearly not going to just hand him over, are we?"

"Of course not! Just thought I'd ask. So, suggestions, Zevran?"

"Well, Nuncio will want to kill you, so I suggest killing him in return. If you don't, he'll just keep trying to kill you as well until he's achieved his aims or you kill him first."

"We'll go deal with him now then. Want to join in?"

"I will follow at a distance. I want to see who is with him first."

Zevran pointed out an exit point not far from where he'd made camp, so at least we didn't have to go traipsing all the way back to where we'd entered. We exited out into a secluded spot, well away from any known paths, so it was the perfect secret entrance for Zevran to come and go as he pleased. "Was it just me, or did it sound like he had a crush on you, Uhtred?" Hawke teased.

"He likes to flirt with men or women."

"Sounds like he wants to ride the dragon," Varric added.

"I'm not interested in men. Sure, whatever floats your boat, but I prefer…"

"Just teasing, Uhtred," Hawke stated with a smile. "It's just unusual to see."

Nuncio's camp was just down the hill. We approached with our weapons still sheathed though expecting to fight sooner rather than later. When he noticed we approached with Zevran, he wasn't very happy. "You didn't do something stupid and just kill him, did you?"

"No. Turned out he was an old friend that I simply wasn't going to kill. So I let him go."

"You had him, and you let him go?" he asked slowly, before sighing, "I am thoroughly disappointed. No-one fails the Crows and lives."

That's when Zevran appeared from the trees nearby. "Ah, poor, stupid Nuncio," he stated with a sarcastic round of clapping, "The Crows do like that saying, but I am living proof it is a lie."

"You're nothing but a traitor and a coward, Zevran. You'll die here!"

I sighed. Why do they always make threats they will simply not be able to back up… The five of us unsheathed at the same time as the others. The fighting was intense. Zevran went straight for Nuncio, their fight personal. The rest of us worked to keep the others off his back, the Crows similar to what I'd fought before, usually with two weapons, light armour, and bloody quick. So I may have cheated and used my Thu'um, because, well, why not. I have the gift, might as well use it.

It wasn't a long battle by any stretch of the imagination. I'd been fighting for too damned long now for some assassin to get the drop on me. Timing, technique, footwork, training. It all comes to fruition in moments like that. Hawke simply bludgeoned any of them dumb enough to get in her way. Sometimes, she could be like a blunt instrument, other times, she could weave her sword like an artist. Guess it depended on her mood.

As for Zevran, the fight with Nuncio went on for longer than I would have thought, until I realised he was simply toying with the other man, finding enjoyment in each little cut he caused. When Nuncio realised he was alone, he doubled down on his attacks, but left himself exposed, and the final cut was expertly delivered to the neck.

Sheathing my sword, Zevran stood over his body but looked at me. "You know, Dragonborn, killing my former brothers in arms is oddly satisfying."

"If they're all arseholes like this guy, little wonder."

"Well, at least it's another one down. I do wonder how many more they will send after me until they see sense." He turned towards me, offering his hand. "Thank you, Dragonborn. I'm glad our first meeting in years was better than our very first. Less chance of losing my head this time."

I shook his hand with a grin. "Good to see you too. Next time I see Aedan, I'll send him your regards."

He turned towards Hawke and bowed. "Delighted to make your acquaintance as well. Nice to see that the Dragonborn keeps such fine company. And if you want to write that book of yours, dwarf, send me a first draft. I can probably add some far juicier details." I groaned as I knew exactly what he meant. "Anyway, I'd best be off for now. I'll try not to be too much of a stranger."

And with another half bow, he turned and headed off in the opposite direction of Kirkwall. No idea where he was going, but I had a feeling it probably wasn't the last time I'd see him.


	44. Showdown

Kirkwall was not at peace. Not anymore, not with what loomed on the horizon. War had not yet broken out between mages and templars, but the tension was intense. The nobility was on the verge of open rebellion against Meredith and her templars after what happened with Ser Marlein. Hawke and I had their trust, and they were tired of Meredith and her methods, the lack of a new viscount being appointed and the city being run by a civilian administration. The Chantry seemed almost powerless to intervene, or Elthina was simply frozen by the thought of supporting one side or the other. Rumours were rife regarding impending insurrection. No-one knew what to believe. Rumours regarding what was happening in the Circle. Rumours regarding what Meredith and her templars were preparing to do. There were even rumours that the city should prepare for an Exalted March if the situation continued to deteriorate, and if the mages did rebel…

Little wonder that the refugees from Ferelden, who had arrived by the boat load years ago, were now packing up and starting to flee back home. I had little to do with the ambassador any longer, but dropping by the embassy, I noticed most of his staff had disappeared, and he was in the middle of organising his own departure. "I can assume you won't be joining me?"

"I'm seeing this through to the bitter end, ambassador."

"Guess you have been in the thick of it… Is there any chance peace can be maintained?"

"Ask that question a couple of months ago, I said it may have been possible, had the leaders of both sides actually talked but more importantly listened to the other. But I think we are now well past talking. My only concern is what is going to light the fuse."

"King Aedan is obviously aware of the situation here but there is little he can actually do. He knows you are here but not aware of your involvement."

"Best he doesn't know, ambassador."

He walked around the table, offering his hand. "I leave on the last sailing tonight, Uhtred. We'll shutter this up and re-open it whenever the situation finally calms."

"It's the best option, ambassador. Keep your family safe."

He withdrew his hand, putting both behind his back. "You know, I have grown to really adore this city. There's a vibrancy… or there was. It's gone missing the past few weeks. The people are afraid."

"They are, so Hawke and I will do whatever we can to keep them all safe."

"Maker guide you, Dragonborn. And good luck."

I thanked him for his kindness before I departed. I passed by at least three templar patrols between the embassy and home. They all knew who I was now and attempted to intimidate me, one going so far as to give me a shoulder barge. I simply stopped and turned, staring into his eyes. He didn't say a word, simply turning and walking away. I chose to do the same thing.

Hawke and Merrill were at home, sat in the sitting room on the lounge. Taking a seat next to them, I'd barely offered a greeting when Hawke leaned across and offered a letter without saying a word. Raising my eyebrows, I took and read it over.

_Dragonborn,_

_You have proven yourself a friend to Kirkwall's mages and it seems I must call upon you once again. Meredith has gone too far, and I will not let her madness remain unchecked. I ask that you come to the Gallows at once. Perhaps together we can stop this before there is bloodshed._

_First Enchanter Orsino_

"Addressed to me?"

"I think you've made your opinion abundantly clear, Uhtred. I'm the Champion of Kirkwall. I think we can now call you the Defender of the Magi."

I read over the letter again. "Shit… You know what this means, right?"

"I know. It sounds serious. I've already asked Varric to grab the others. To be honest, we've all been waiting for this moment. If this isn't _that_ moment, then I'll be very surprised."

"We'll wait for them and then head for the Gallows. Let's hope cooler heads will prevail."

Varric returned with Fenris and Aveline in tow. I was slightly surprised to see her, but she simply said, "Now is the time to make a stand, Uhtred. The guard _will_ protect the people of Kirkwall from any threats, foreign or domestic."

"Where's Anders?"

Varric shrugged. "He wasn't at his clinic. I asked around but no-one has seen him for a few days."

"Shit," Hawke muttered.

"What is it?"

"Just a… bad feeling, Uhtred. He wanted my help with something a few days ago. He wouldn't tell me what, and that's when the bad feeling started. When I refused as he wouldn't tell me, he got in a huff and said he'd just do it himself. I haven't heard from him since."

I was already in armour, as was Hawke. Sheathing our weapons, our small group headed out into Kirkwall. It was almost as if the civilians we walked by knew what was going to happen, receiving respectful bows or nods of the head as we strode by. I'm not sure what my face looked like, but Hawke was nothing but focused, determined, like I'd told the ambassador, ready and willing to see this through to the bitter end. There was no backing out nor down now.

Arriving at the Gallows, we'd barely crossed halfway across the courtyard, noticing any templar around stop and watch our progress when a lone mage approached us. "Dragonborn!"

If there was no sign of Orsino coming to meet us, that meant bad news. "Where's the first enchanter?"

"First Enchanter Orsino got into a terrible argument with the knight-commander. He stormed off to bring the matter before the grand cleric, but the knight-commander gave chase. I fear there will be blood!"

I couldn't help sigh. Both Orsino and Meredith now appeared hell bent on confrontation and bloodshed. And, once that began, it wouldn't stop until one side was annihilated. "Wonderful," I muttered, letting some sarcasm slip through, "Take me to them."

The mage led the way, no templar daring intervene considering he was with our small group. We found the pair of them in, of all place, Lowtown. Meredith was back by around half a dozen templars, Orsino had the same number of mages by his side. Both sides looked eager to finally let loose the dogs of war, hands on swords and staffs, just waiting for provocation.

"I will have the tower searched. Top to bottom!" Meredith demanded.

"You cannot do that!" Orsino retorted. "You have no right!"

"I have every right!" she spat in return, "You are harbouring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect the city!"

Orsino threw up his hand in frustration. Didn't blame him at all. "Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption."

Meredith took a step forward. "Do not trifle with me, mage," she warned, her voice practically a growl, "My patience is at an end."

"A wonder that I never saw it begin!"

Armour creaked and mages tensed up. One spark, and it would be an all-out confrontation. So I stepped in to prevent it starting, at least for the next few minutes at most. I knew the peace wouldn't hold much longer. All I could do was… whatever I could. Most likely to their surprise, I went with humour, simply to defuse the developing situation. "The way you two carry on, people will talk."

Meredith turned and strode towards me, trying to look intimidating in her armour. But she still had to look up at me. I was still taller, broader, stronger. If anyone did the intimidating, it was me. And while she had the support of the templars, the mages knew they had my support, and as I would now protect them, I knew they'd do the same in return. But I knew the population at large had Hawke's back as well. And the people knew us as Hawke and the Dragonborn. Whatever we chose to do, they'd support. "This does not involve you, Dragonborn," she warned. I heard the threat in her tone.

"I called him here," Orsino explained, "I think the people deserve to know just what you've done."

Meredith whirled around, all her focus back on Orsino. "What I have done is protect the people of this city, time and again."

I cleared my throat. "Actually, the last major threat was the Qunari, and if memory serves me correct, Hawke and I were the ones that eliminated that threat."

"By sacrificing your friend in the process to a pack of heathens."

"She was responsible for the entire debacle. She received her comeuppance," Hawke growled. She had not forgotten nor forgiven, even after all this time.

Meredith glared at me, then Hawke, eyes narrowing as if deciding whether to strike, before she turned back towards Orisno, taking a step forward. "What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard. I dare not!"

I stepped toward Meredith, and I read her body language, desperate to stop taking a step back herself. "Does the word 'crazy' mean anything to you?"

"You dare? What other option do we have, Dragonborn? Shall we look the other way? Tell the poor victims of a possessed mage that we meant no harm?" Now she took a step forward, confident once again. I merely stared blankly into her eyes, hoping to unnerve her. "Tell me, Dragonborn, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power!"

"Some of us want exactly what you want, Meredith. They are not the enemy," Hawke stated.

"You would cast us all as villains, Meredith, but it is not so!" Orsino added.

"I know, and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant. If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Orsino retorted in disgust, "Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this."

Orsino turned to walk away. Meredith stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Templars and mages shuffled. If anyone made a move, battle would break out and we would be forced to show our hand. "You will not bring her Grace into this!" Meredith demanded.

Before Orsino could make a move, Anders decided to make his appearance. "The grand cleric cannot help you!" he cried loudly.

Meredith spun immediately, walking towards Anders, who strode confidently towards her. He didn't look at us, his eyes only for the knight-commander. The sheer hatred in his eyes, his body language… "Explain yourself, mage!" she demanded, half expecting her voice to turn into a shriek, or perhaps a vein in her forehead to pop.

Anders strode until they were barely a couple of paces apart. He glanced back and the look on his face, particularly the smirk, concerned me greatly, leaving me to wonder what he'd been up to. "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals…" Then he turned his ire onto the first enchanter. "While those who would lead us bow to their templar jailers."

Orsino puffed himself up. A futile effort although rather amusing, considering the circumstances. "How dare you speak…"

Anders cut him off with a dismissive wave. "The Circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that!" As he finished, I heard the slight tone change. And his eyes definitely changed, his veins glowing briefly, and I saw the reaction from both templars and mages. They would not have been aware of what he carried within him.

"Justice!" Hawke hissed.

"Shit," I muttered.

"The time has come to act!" Anders cried, "There can be no half-measures."

The tone… I shared a look with Hawke. "Anders, what have you done?" she asked.

"There can be no turning back," he said quietly, as he turned his back on us and walked away.

There was an ominous silence for a few seconds. Barely a rustle of wind could be heard. It seemed, all at once, we looked up at the chantry as there was an almighty roar, as if the gods themselves had come to ground. The very ground on which we stood began to shake, noticing one or two actually fall over. The roar grew even louder as the shaking grew intense, eyes now focused on the epicentre, the chantry building itself. Before we knew it, a shaft of red light tore through the roof of the building into the sky above. I heard someone shout at Anders, asking what he'd done. I simply watched what happened in stunned silence. I'd worry about him afterwards.

What followed was nothing short of a cataclysmic explosion as the chantry simply disintegrated, sending enormous chucks of brick and concrete across Kirkwall. The building seemed to almost collapse in on itself again before there was another explosion, sending further debris into the atmosphere. I wasn't the only one to look away for a moment as the light was almost blinding. We heard the debris rain down around us. How none of us was crushed, I'll never know, simply believing it was the will of the gods.

The silence that followed was spine chilling. It was immediately followed by near ending screams.

"Maker have mercy," Meredith murmured.

Anders looked at us, seemingly pleased with what he'd done. "There can be no peace."

I think everyone was too stunned to simply go on the attack. Meredith stared at where the Chantry had once stood. Orsino gathered his wits first, striding forward towards Anders. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?" he asked, his voice breaking. Even mages were devout, and he'd just witnessed the slaughter of untold numbers.

I glanced at Anders. The smugness of his face… My hand went to the hilt of my sword. He'd just murdered who knows how many innocent people… I had actually liked Grand Cleric Elthina. Naïve, perhaps, but she had been good natured and kindly whenever we had spoken. She hadn't deserved that fate. She certainly didn't deserve to be murdered.

"I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise," Anders stated.

Silence followed again. There was a brief gust of wind, carrying the screams of those higher up in town. It wasn't just those in the chantry who had been killed. The explosion could have levelled half of Hightown. My ears were still ringing from the explosion. I glanced at Hawke, who appeared on the verge of tears. She was devout, she had liked the grand cleric, and her friend had just committed mass murder. I thought of Leliana, and imagined if he'd done the same in Val Royeaux…

Meredith appeared to stagger before she whirled around on all of us. My hand remained where it was, ready for her to unsheathe, my first thought being to protect Orsino. She noticed, but her eyes were not for me. They went from Orsino, who she simply ignored, before they looked directly at Anders. Her brow furrowed. She wasn't just angry. She was enraged. In that moment, I didn't blame her.

"The grand cleric has been slain by magic, the chantry destroyed." She came to attention, as did her templars. "As knight-commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed. Immediately."

"The Circle didn't even do this! Dragonborn, you can't let her. Help us stop this madness!" Orsino begged.

"And I demand that you stand with us, Dragonborn. Even you must see this outrage cannot be tolerated!"

I shook my head. "The Circle was not involved, Meredith. I cannot support such a drastic measure."

"Do you agree with him, Champion?"

"These mages are innocent, Knight-Commander. Killing them is not a justification." She pointed at Anders. "The very mage responsible is here. Arrest him."

Surprisingly, Anders had just taken a seat on a crate nearby, seemingly satisfied with what he'd done. Meredith unsheathed her weapon, as did her templars. Staff mages were soon in hand. I unsheathed, as did Hawke. It was now a stand off.

"You are all fools!" she cried, before she slowly backed away. "With me, templars! We will end this madness, once and for all."

Meredith retreated immediately as the three templars broke ranks and attacked us. A futile move, but it was to cover her escape. I looked at Orsino and told him to run, to take all the mages he could and prepare them. He turned and told his mages to go, taking his staff to hand and assisting us against the templars. He didn't have to, but he was making a statement himself. The time for talking was now at an end. Only violence would resolve the matter.

The explosion had obviously attracted attention from those in the Gallows, and they came hunting for us. No doubt Meredith had spread word that Hawke and the Dragonborn were enemies of the templars, and must be killed alongside the mages. I'm not sure how many we fought through the streets of Lowtown, but we must have killed tens of them. They fought bravely, I'll give them that, but the Dragonborn was now a very pissed off man, and with some rather angry friends at my side, we were not going to be stopped.

It was a bloodbath. No-one dared leave their homes as the battle continued. The templars fought with skill and ferocity. The chantry had been destroyed, their grand cleric murdered. They were looking for blood. Nearly all of us took a wound or two, though Merrill managed to heal us as we moved. Orsino was rather powerful, though I knew he fought with heavy heart. This wasn't what he wanted, but thinking Meredith could be overthrown easily was perhaps a tad naïve.

Lowtown was nothing short of carnage. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. When there was silence once again, we gathered in a group. I was pleased to see Fenris had remained with us, though I knew we might have to talk later. Aveline remained for now, but I knew she'd have to organise her guard soon enough. "I never wanted this," Orsino muttered, "And I don't know if we can win this war. But thank you, Dragonborn, and you too, Hawke. Thank you for making a stand with us."

Orsino walked away, stating he would return to the Gallows to rally the mages for whatever Meredith would do next. We agreed to meet him there later. We had one more thing to solve before heading there. Walking back towards Anders, he hadn't moved from the crate on which he'd taken a seat, simply staring into the middle distance. I swear the bastard sat there with a small grin on his face. I circled him a couple of times, and he didn't even seem to notice my presence.

I put my sword on his shoulder. That woke him up. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited."

"So you start a massacre to prove a point?" I spat. I did not move my sword.

"I'm not proving a point, Uhtred. I'm changing the world." He glanced back, meeting my eyes. "You've never been part of a Circle. I have! The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong! And they do it with our blessing! And if I pay for that with my life… Then I pay. Perhaps then Justice would at least be free."

"The grand cleric was an innocent woman, Anders. As were the mothers and sisters within. And those who had been there, simply as an expression of their faith." He gave no response. "You've left me no other option. All I can think is that if you'd done the same in Val Royeaux…"

"I die now, Uhtred, but my name will inspire mages for generations to come. My death is a price worth paying."

"No. Of that, I will make sure you will be forgotten." I didn't hesitate as I took his head. Any sympathy I may have had for him and his personal cause ended the moment the chantry exploded. I would not mourn his loss, and I would endeavour to ensure his name would be forgotten in the end. I looked up and asked, "Anyone disagree with what I just did?"

No-one did. "Dragonborn, I need to go rally the guard, organise relief efforts, start taking care of casualties. I will meet you at the Gallows when I can."

"Okay, Aveline. The people are your main priority. Ensure their safety above all else."

"Maker guide you all. And good luck."

She shook all our hands before leaving as I looked at Fenris. "Are you still with us?"

He looked down at Anders before replying. "What he did is unforgivable, but he has now paid the price. More importantly, I cannot support the measures taken by the templars this time. Casting them all in the same light as him… I will stand with my friends and do whatever is necessary to protect the innocent. And, in this, the mages of the Circle are innocent of the crime they are accused of."

I met his eyes and nodded. I thought he would have walked away but he'd earned my unending respect for doing something I knew, at heart, he would have found incredibly difficult. We didn't need to ask Merrill or Varric, they'd be by our side until the end.

The city was now in utter chaos. Any mages who hadn't returned to the Circle had gone templar hunting, and the templars were returning the favour. Whenever we came upon a battle, we helped the mages. I didn't use my Thu'um, at least I hadn't yet. I used all the skill I had with sword and shield, Merrill enjoying linking up with her fellow mages.

It was a tiring slog as we made it to the Gallows by nightfall, not even thinking of how many templars and mages now lay dead in the city, and we could turn and see flames taking hold in certain parts. We had seen no sign of Aveline, so could only assume the city guard would be doing what they could to protect the civilians. If this was the first and only battle of the rebellion, I figured it was best that it take place on the isolated isle of the Gallows.

Making it to the courtyard, bodies lay everywhere as the war had begun in earnest. Orsino was protecting those who had been standing guard by the Circle tower, templars closing on their position. We watched Orsino use all his power to defeat them before he noticed our arrival. "Dragonborn! You've survived, thank the Maker!"

Before he could walk towards us, there was the sound of steel and iron on concrete, turning to see Meredith arrive with a small force of templars. I doubted this was all that remained, so figured she had come to negotiate before hostilities began. Hawke and I stepped forward, Varric, Fenris and Merrill beside us. We now numbered only five, but Meredith stopped half a dozen paces away, figuring Orsino and the mages were half a dozen behind us.

"Could use a few more people," I muttered to Hawke.

"They'll come. We've made plenty of friends," she replied quietly.

"Let us speak, Meredith! Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect!" Orsino called, sensibly staying back.

"I will entertain a surrender, nothing more," She stared past me, obviously at Orsino. "Well, speak if you have something to say."

"Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith, before this goes too far. Imprison us, if you must. Search the tower. I will even help you. But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit."

"Anders was an apostate, as you like to call mages outside the Circle. He has been dealt with. Check my sword for his blood if you wish," I suggested. Meredith now hated us as much as she did mages, but I figured letting her know he was dead could prove helpful.

Meredith shook her head, my words meaning nothing. "The grand cleric is dead, killed by a mage. The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them. Your offer is commendable, Orsino, and I appreciate the fact the apostate has been dealt with swiftly, but it comes too late."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, shaking my head. This reminded me of the civil war back on Skyrim, when Jarl Ulfric simply wouldn't back down, wouldn't meet me halfway. "So it seems the talking has come to an end, knight-commander," I stated.

I heard Fenris sigh. "You realise this is a war we cannot win, Uhtred."

"Perhaps not, but I'm willing to die for the right cause. Mages are not slaves."

I met his eyes and the use of that one word resonated. He returned a grim look. "You are right, of course. If we're all to die, let it be for something noble."

"I suppose I should have expected no less from you, Dragonborn. So be it. You shall share the Circle's fate," Meredith stated.

"Your entitlement and self-confidence will prove your undoing, Knight-Commander Meredith."

"As for you, Champion, you have turned your back on the city and its people, the very people you claim to protect."

"It is why I am standing here now, in front of you, Knight-Commander. Everything I have done has been to defend Kirkwall, and I do so now in the face of tyranny."

I was surprised she didn't attack us there and then, but looking at the force she'd brought, we would have wiped them out easily I could have just killed her there and then… As everyone else turned back towards the Circle, I approached Meredith alone. She waved off her templars, choosing to meet me in the middle of the courtyard. "This doesn't need to be done, Meredith. The circle of death can end if you just swallow some of your pride."

"It is not just the mages that concern me, Dragonborn. I am aware of that gift you have. You are a danger to Kirkwall as well. The fact you have allied with the mages proves my point. Despite what you think, however, I am chivalrous enough to meet you on the battlefield. Strike me down now if you wish, but the moment I fall, the Chantry and Templar Order will head here in force so quickly, everyone you hold dear will be hunted down and killed."

"Sounds like a threat, Meredith. I don't appreciate threats."

"I have the power of the Templar Order and Chantry behind me, Dragonborn. What we do is just in the eyes of the Maker. You are supporting a rebellion against the very faith of the people of Kirkwall. I will give you this one opportunity to walk away now. I'm not asking for your support, but if you choose to fight me, you will not succeed, and you will die alongside all those you hold close to your heart."

"I've made my choice, Meredith. I'll see you soon." I unsheathed my sword quickly and put it to her throat. She simply stared into my eyes as I heard weapons unsheathed. I'll give her credit. She did not blink. She did not move a muscle. "If I were to kill you right now, the war wouldn't end. It would just start a little earlier. I'm not exactly chivalrous, but I'm no murderer either. I kill you without a weapon in hand, I'm not better than Anders." I lowered the sword to my side. "But I will find you on the battlefield, Meredith. And I will kill you."

She simply smirked as I walked backwards, sheathing my weapon, hands out to my side to show I was no longer a threat, not taking my eyes off her, ensuring there were no archers intent on taking a shot at me. It was only when I was halfway up the stairs that Meredith withdrew. I could have just headed to the docks and blown up all their ships with my Thu'um, but the mages were eager for battle, and I was willing to give them the chance to fight for their freedom. Kirkwall would be the first Circle to rise up. I had a feeling that, once word spread, Circles across Thedas would soon rise up. This was only the first battle of what might prove to be a long war.

I knew Meredith would be gathering her forces, so it was time to prepare the mages. I didn't count their number but they'd already suffered significant losses. Most of them looked afraid, and for that, I didn't blame them. This had all been coming for years, but now that it was real, that people were dying, I'm sure more than one of them perhaps even regretted it. But it was too late now. The line in the sand had been crossed. It was time to fight, and for many, time to die.

I took a seat on the stairs, Hawke sitting next to me. "Think we've made the wrong choice?" I asked, "I don't mean in backing the mages. Is there anything else we could have done?"

"Not without surrendering and allowing the murder of everyone here. It was always going to end up like this after what Anders did. Meredith has been looking for an excuse to invoke the Right of Annulment. He gave her that excuse." She sighed. "I'll never forgive him for that. I'm glad you kill him, because I had my sword ready to take his head as well. Grand Cleric Elthina, and all the mothers and sisters inside, the innocent who just went to pray…" I noticed Merrill come sit beside and wrap an arm around her.

Looking for Orsino, I had a quick word with him about what to expect. He admitted that while everyone would fight, they were not warriors, all they could do was try and survive. That was all I could ask in return. Orsino surprised me by insisting that the mages would lead. It was their rebellion, their fight, though he would welcome any assistance. "That gift of yours might come in handy," he stated.

There were no grand speeches as we waited for the templars to arrive. We simply waited until they appeared, then we would go on the attack. Many were praying to the Maker, to keep them alive during the upcoming battle. Others hoped to see their wives, husbands, children, and families again. Some prayed for victory. I kissed the Talos necklace I'd worn the entire time I'd lived on Thedas and simply hoped for guidance during the battle. Despite my gift, I was only one man, ready to take on what was likely an entire army. I needed my allies and the mages. Together, we should be victorious.

An enormous roar cleared my mind and the templars came flooding through. Must have been hundreds of the bastards. If I'd had more warriors, I would have formed a shield wall and held them at the gates, but I had mages, so what we required was distance and height. Many were on the walls around us, raining down attacks. The rest spread out and did their best to work together. I simply went hunting, cutting down any templar dumb enough to try and fight me.

I saw all the bodies hitting the ground, templars and mage alike. The templars kept flooding through, though I saw no sign of Meredith, no doubt hanging back with even more templars. I had no idea they were such a large organisation, though I hadn't exactly spent a lot of time around the Gallows or the templars.

All in all, the first battle barely lasted longer than half an hour, but a lot of men and women died, bodies littering the courtyard, the stairs, and the gatehouse leading out towards the dock. Still had no idea where Meredith was, and I wasn't in the mood to go looking for her yet. I checked to see my friends were still alive, thankfully they all were. Isabela had taken a nasty cut on her forehead. Fenris was binding a wound on his leg. Merrill just looked… frightened, Hawke giving her a quick hug.

"What a waste," I muttered as I looked around the courtyard.

Orsino was busy gathering what remained of our forces in preparation for the next wave. He eventually stepped back and looked away. "Look at it all," he muttered, "Why don't they just drown us as infants? Why wait? Why give us the illusion of hope?" He sighed. "I refuse to keep running. I won't wait for her to kill me."

"Sounds like you're ready to give up, First Enchanter. Would make all this pointless if you just gave up now."

"I am not giving up, Dragonborn. I am giving in."

The tone concerned me immediately, sensing Hawke next to me, my friends behind me. I began to dread…. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully. My friends picked up on the immediate change in Orsino's temperament.

"Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside. But I see now there is no other way."

Quentin? I remembered that name, so did Hawke. It did not bode well as I turned around, hearing more footsteps. The second wave was arriving. Before I could ready myself, Orsino had moved further away. "Meredith expects blood magic?!" he cried, "Then I will give it to her. Maker help us all."

"No!" Hawke cried out. She tried running towards him, but it was too late. Even the templars who had been charging towards us stopped in their tracks as they witnessed what came.

I'd seen mages turn into abominations before. They were the monsters from your worst nightmares. What Orsino turned into was something else entirely, particularly as he dragged in the bodies of mages from around him. It was utterly horrific. The most grotesque creature I'd ever laid my eyes upon.

We now had to fight a battle on two fronts, with the templars at our back and whatever Orsino had turned into at our front. "Hawke, Varric, with me. The rest of your, hold the templars back as long as you can!"

The gods were kind in those next few moments. Somehow, friends we had made over time appeared through the throng, perhaps the templars believing they would be helping them. Sebastian arrived first, bow at the ready, with Zevran and Nathaniel alongside, and Bethany coming at the rear, staff already in hand. We now had a few more, at least. Maybe that would be enough.

I unleashed my Thu'um straight away. No point in using Unrelenting Force. The monster would just get up. So I Shouted a few times to figure out what weakened him. It was easy to figure out that he was susceptible to fire but anything cold didn't work. Relaying that to the mages, it was time to get up close and personal.

Getting in close, the smell was horrifying, almost causing me to dry heave, and it was unusual to fight a monster so much larger than myself. With its long arms, I had to ensure I kept myself protected with my shield, but it continued to take wounds as I slashed and stabbed away.

I heard a call that our rear was clear for the time being, so the rest of our allies could join in on the fight. I told them all to stand clear and simply attack from distance. Nathaniel was using his bow so could help out but, when he'd run out of arrows, he took out her daggers and joined in, attacking the rear of the monster. But the amount of punishment it could take was ridiculous.

The large monster went down after we must have cut it to shreds, but if we thought it was over, we were mistaken. Out of the body of the large monster jumped a smaller one. This wasn't the lumbering easy target either. It moved bloody fast, and this one had magic, as it was summoning corpses to come help it.

"Sebastian, Varric, watch our backs. Magic will take care of Orsino. That's you two, Merrill and Bethany."

"No problem, Dragonborn."

I'll be honest, it was the only time I'd ever think 'I wish the templars were here'. We could have used at least a little assistance from them. But it seemed like they were hoping all of us would die, and Meredith would simply deal with those unfortunate enough to walk away.

Somehow, we managed to get a handle of the small monster, as Hawke and I seemed to spend most of our time chasing it across the square. But if we thought that was it… The bloody big monster woke up again. Don't ask me how. I don't think even the mages would have understood what was going on. The bigger monster was an easier target, though still capable of magic, corpses continuing to rise or head in our direction. More than once I had to use my Thu'um to clear the square.

We were all exhausted by now. Drenched in dirt and sweat. Most of us were bleeding, Merrill doing what she could to heal us, but in the moment, as long as we were still breathing, capable of fighting, and I could still use my Thu'um, then we would win.

The monster was now bleeding profusely. It was still capable of magic attacks, but it was beginning to sway. Now was the time to get it on its back and take its head!

"Clear a space!" I called.

My allies stepped out of the way. The monster seemed momentarily confused by the fact we stopped attacking. I stepped forward and Shouted, putting everything I could into it. The monster went flying end over end before it ended up on its back. I moved quickly, slicing up its side before I was by its head, wasting no time in hacking its neck. The smell that was emitted when I finally severed its head made me throw up, waving at Hawke and the rest to stand back.

Walking back towards them, I wiped my mouth as Varric chucked me a canteen, allowing me to at least clear my mouth of the taste. "Thanks," I said, handing it back.

After checking ourselves for wounds, tending to any that needed attention, we made ready to head back outside. I knew we still had to face Meredith, but now that Orsino was dead, I was hoping, probably against hope, that common sense would prevail and the madness could just end. If I needed to leave Kirkwall for it to happen, so be it. As long as Meredith stepped down as well. I would not leave without that condition being met.

Weary to the bone, we headed out of the square, back towards the courtyard, where we knew Meredith was waiting of us. No idea how many templars would be waiting for us, no doubt itching for a fight. I was hoping she would see sense, negotiate, stand down, and let the Chantry come in and sort everything out. Most of the mages were already dead. She'd done what she wanted in the first place. She'd basically won.

She was waiting for us, flanked by many templars. Didn't bother counting them. If they fought, they were going to die. It was that simple. I strode forward until we were separated by a dozen paces or so. Enough time to unsheathe and strike if necessary. "And here we are, Dragonborn, at long last."

Her tone just pissed me off. The look in her eyes was practically feral. I realised straight away that there wasn't a point to even bothering conversation. She was looking for a fight. Very well… "I was afraid you were going to let everyone else do your fighting."

That made her smile. A rather evil smile, but she'd provoked the reaction she wanted. She calmed her posture. "Not at all. I am here to see order restored. What happens to you now is your own doing. You were never part of this Circle, though two of your colleagues should have been, and I tolerated that as they were of help to you. But in defending them you and your friends have chosen to share their fate."

I hadn't noticed in the rank of templars, but Cullen stepped forward for some reason. "Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Dragonborn and his allies."

She turned her eyes and looked at him. No idea what her eyes said, but Cullen looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You will do as I command, Cullen."

To his credit, Cullen didn't back down. "No. I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad. But this is too far."

She stepped forward, grabbing the collar of his armour. "I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!"

I felt my colleagues shuffle, getting ready for the explosion of violence. I could see that some supported what Cullen was saying. But there is no doubt that most were devoted to Meredith. They were probably as crazy as she was.

When she unsheathed her sword, the situation changed. Her enormous glowed red. An ominous red. A red that many would have remembered. She glanced my way, sword still pointed at Cullen, the smirk on her face telling me what it was. "You recognise it, don't you? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize."

"Turning that idol into a fancy sword won't save you, you fucking crazy bitch."

She pointed the sword at me. "All of you, I want him dead!"

They hesitated. All of them hesitated. I put my hand to the hilt of my sword but refrained taking it from its sheathe for now. "Enough, Meredith! This is not what the Order stands for. Knight-Commander, stand down! I relieve you of your command!"

She lowered her sword as she turned towards him, shaking her head. "My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of bloody magic."

"What blood magic, you crazy bitch!" I called.

She swung her sword wildly. "You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me! But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!"

She took a few steps back as her templars stood to the side, clearly more fearful of her than anyone. Cullen took a few steps away until he stood beside our group. Samson, who had been one of her templars, stepped to stand to the other side.

Meredith took a knee, driving her sword into the ground. Light emitted from the sword, and I wasn't the only one wondering what the hell she was doing. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!"

Then she attacked. All by herself, she went on the attack. The lyrium gave her tremendous speed and strength. She cut down half of her own templars before we could get near her. Magic barely scratched the surface. Whenever I attempted to use my Thu'um, she moved a sword and the idol seemed to suck in the power of my Shout. That caused a momentary pause and an immediate rethink of tactics. If I couldn't use my Thu'um, I'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

"Come together!" Cullen called.

It descended into chaos as templar attacked templar. Some seemed to be under the influence of the idol. As for Meredith, her speed was mind-boggling, her sword twirling so fast, I could barely get my shield up in time. I got in close and used my Thu'um, finally knocking her from her feet only for a moment. She got to a knee and looked up, her eyes glowing a sinister red. "Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!"

"She's possessed, just like Bartrand," Varric muttered.

Ramming her sword into the ground again, she used the power of the lyrium to bring one of the giant statues around us to life. "Oh, fuck off. Seriously!" I cried as the pair leapt from above.

Meredith stayed back and out of range as we had to deal with the giant statue. Though it towered over us, it wasn't particularly powerful. I used my Thu'um a couple of times, but magic was our best mode of attack. It took a little time to bring it down, but none of us were in any particular danger. As soon as it hit the ground, Meredith leapt into the air, seeming to soar into the sky, before landing with a crunch in the middle of us.

We went straight on the attack this time, hitting her with everything I could. But the lyrium was protecting her. We used fire, ice, cold, spirit, nature, those last two being magic attacks. It whittled down her defences, but the lyrium was definitely keeping her alive. This time, she barely lasted five minutes before she disappeared in a red haze, using her powers to wake up another statue.

Thu'um. Thu'um. Thu'um. Magic. Done. I wasn't the only one tired and fed up, but the sooner we killed Meredith, the better. And I was now imagining putting my sword into her chest and ending her reign of terror.

But any thoughts of just focusing on her ended when some of the smaller status started to wake up. We pulled back, allowing ourselves space. I used my Thu'um. Mages used their magic. Varric, Sebastian and Nathaniel fired bolts and arrows. The statues got close at times. That's when I'd step forward and do what I did best, supported by all my friends. Cullen and Samson would join in, quickly learning how the other fought. Templar still fought templar around us, seeming to flood in from everywhere. The sheer numbers were insane.

"Meredith, it's time to end this!" Cullen roared, "We don't all need to die!"

She wouldn't listen to reason, of course. She was no longer herself. We'd seen what the idol did to people. Varric had seen his own brother driven to insanity because of it. Whatever red lyrium was, it was pure evil.

Meredith joined in again, using the statues as decoys as she tried to slowly pick us off, one by one. But we'd all worked together for too long to fall for such obvious tactics. With Cullen and Samson, we simply closed ranks and made her work to get close to us.

I remembered fighting Alduin, and even that fight hadn't proven as difficult. I guess having colleagues capable of the Thu'um may have helped there. This time, I was fighting what I didn't quite understand. I knew lyrium had something to do with magic, but this red lyrium seemed to be ten times more powerful, and the fact it absorbed my Thu'um was simply mind boggling. Meredith still had all the speed and strength, but we'd adapted our tactics. She couldn't break us.

Over all the noise of battle, Meredith was taunting me, taunting all of us, clearly insane as she ranted about the innocents, the mages, me, my allies. She threatened and cajoled, wanting us to react and make a mistake. I probably pissed her off further by simply laughing at her pathetic threats. She wasn't winning and she knew it.

By the time we'd killed all the statues she'd brought to life, there was little doubt her power was beginning to wilt. Bethany and Merrill were out on their feet, beyond exhausted, barely able to lift their staffs. I looked around to see Nathaniel out of the fight, leaning against a wall, still alive but holding a nasty wound at his side. Zevran was holding a wound on his stomach. Varric was still on his feet. Cullen and Samson still fought, both bleeding but still in the fight.

And Hawke. She was simply a goddess, meeting my eyes, blood dripping down her face and armour, her eyes alive after such a battle, sword still in hand, shield at her forearm. For one brief moment, I was beyond attracted to her. Then she smirked. "So you like a woman who can fight?"

"Gods yes."

Meredith continued to rant and rave, not a single moment of self-doubt in what she was trying to achieve. Even Cullen had given up on trying to reach her, make her lay down her sword. I believed her mind was already gone, the red lyrium had seeped through to her very soul. She was beyond saving now. She needed to die.

Yet it was not myself who struck last. Nor the templars. Nor any of my colleagues. We'd backed Meredith into a corner. Now she knew how it felt. She summoned the last of the power from her sword, begging the Maker for assistance. I'm not sure what happened, but the sword reacted differently. There was a small explosion, causing us to look away. When we looked back, it appeared her entire body had been infected by the lyrium. Bright red lights shone from her eyes. The screams…. I knew I'd hear those for nights in the future. She sunk to her knees, agony and pain in her screams. I tried to feel sympathy, even pity, but I felt nothing. She'd brought this upon herself.

I stepped forward to look over the withered corpse of Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. Nothing about it looked human. Not as horrific as Orsino, but it was clear the red lyrium had done whatever it had wanted. I heard the footsteps of incoming soldiers, glancing to see the templars who had fled come rushing back in. We were outnumbered, but I wasn't worried, taking a couple of steps back.

"Ser Cullen," I called.

"Yes, Dragonborn."

"I now know why the gods sent me here." I looked his way. "It was for this day."

"What do you mean?"

I gestured around. "All this death and destruction. Someone will need to be blamed. Someone will need to take the fall. They won't blame her. The Chantry won't blame one of their own. They'll try and blame Orsino, but he's now dead as well. They'll try and blame Anders, but all he did was blow up the chantry. Otherwise, he was nothing but hot air. No, they'll need to blame someone for this rebellion. There needs to be a fall guy. Someone they can pin all this on, the one who stoked the fires, the one who told the knight-commander what his opinion was. Meetings with Orsino. Helping apostates. Killing templars. It will all lead back to someone." I met his eyes. "Blame the outsider. The one who is not of this world."

Cullen looked ready to argue, but I knew as soon as Meredith was dead, Kirkwall would never be the same. The Templar Order would come looking for blood. The Chantry would investigate. Shit, they'd probably send Leliana to look for me, this time to kill me. I turned to my friends. Hawke stepped forward. "Uhtred, you don't… You're not to blame…"

"I am, in a way. I've always made my feelings know. The mages have had my support for years now. Once Orsino knew he could rely on me, that was it. This day was always coming. But someone will need to take the fall for all of this. And this is the only way I can protect you all from the retribution. This is your home, not mine." I looked at Cullen. "Give me your word that my friends will be protected."

"You have it, Dragonborn. What I can tell you is that templars from across the Free Marches are on their way. Meredith sent word long enough ago that there are bound to be those arriving within a couple of days. You don't have much time." He cleared his throat. "The Chantry will hunt you down, Dragonborn. Anders was responsible for the explosion, but as he was your friend, they will link it to you. We will do what we can, but being who you are, a stranger to our shores…"

I strode towards him, grasping his hand. "Thank you, Knight-Captain Cullen. May we meet once again under better circumstances."

"Maker go with you, Dragonborn."

I had to say goodbye to my friends. Varric understood my reasoning, promising that he would share the true story of what transpired, though he knew few would probably believe it. Fenris offered his hand, and I thanked him for staying, for supporting a people he had always distrusted. I hugged Merrill tightly, asking her to look after Hawke for me. Nathaniel was respectful. Zevran flirted but his handshake was warm, wishing me the best. Bethany gave me a hug.

Then there was Hawke. For years we'd been side by side, fighting nearly every day to survive. What I knew is that I loved her. Not in the same way as Leliana or even her sister, but I loved her. And for one of the few times, she cried. "You're an idiot," she said before hugging me tightly.

"I'm doing this for all of you. Send the Order, send the Chantry, send them all after me. I can handle it. I've lived a good life."

She leaned back and then kissed me. It was the first time we'd ever crossed that threshold. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it told me her feelings too. I was her best friend, as much as she was mine. I'd miss her every day after I left. "I'd better go," I said quietly. She rested her hand on my chest before taking a step back, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Where will you go?" she asked, Merrill immediately stepping forward to grab her hand.

"I won't say. I'll head home, pack a few things, and leave. But I'll see you, see you all, once again in the future. You can't keep us all apart, not after everything we've been through."

"Good luck, Dragonborn," Cullen stated.

Without another word, I turned and headed out of the Gallows, not looking back, fairly sure that my last words were hollow. I doubted I'd see them again.

Hightown was in chaos, and no-one really paid any attention to me. Making it home quicker than I thought, Gawen popped out of the study as I headed straight upstairs. I sensed his presence in the doorway as I quickly packed a few things. "It's over, lord?"

"I'm leaving, Gawen. It's over, but… I'm paying the price. It's what I must do."

He said nothing as I dumped what I needed in the bag before closing it up, taking one last look around. I had no idea what the future was going to immediately bring, but I was certainly giving up a life of comfort. Gawen followed me down to the front door, joined by the other servants. I turned towards him and offered my hand, which he accepted immediately, before pulling him in for an embrace. "Good luck to you, lord."

"You have my thanks, Gawen, for being by my side all this time." I leaned back as I added, "There is something for each of you in the bottom drawer of my bedside table. You will find it more than enough."

The three other servants grinned. I had made sure they would be looked after. "Thank you, lo… Thank you, Uhtred."

"Good luck, Gawen. Maker bless you."

"May your gods guide you kindly in the future."

With only a few possessions, my armour, a sword and a shield, and a cloak that covered everything, I walked out of my home and towards the city gates. In the chaos, no-one took any notice of me walking through the gates, beginning a trek to nowhere. A few hundred metres away, I stopped and turned, taking one last look upon the walls of Kirkwall and the city behind it. I doubted I would ever step through the gates again.

With a weary sigh, I turned and headed… nowhere.


	45. Epilogue

Varric Tethras didn't appreciate being man handled into the chair every single day, though he'd grown used to the treatment. They were not rough with him. In fact, they were rather polite. But he knew it was another day of interrogation mixed with storytelling. He'd explained everything up to those final moments in the Gallows, having watched Orsino give in, Meredith go nuts, and Uhtred Dragonborn take the fall for starting the rebellion and leaving.

Kirkwall was in chaos for days afterwards. Templars arrived two days after the battle, helping Aveline and the guard restore some sort of order, but it remained chaotic for months. Questions about what had happened at the Gallows began immediately. What happened at the chantry didn't need investigation. The chantry would be rebuilt, as would half of Hightown. But everything would remain long in the memory.

It was of little surprise that he ended up being questioned with everyone else. None of them actually blamed Uhtred for everything, but the fact he had left only minutes after Meredith dropped dead made him look guilty. As did the fact he had made his support widely known. He was considered a danger due to his unique gift. He knew the Order and the Chantry would now be hunting him down.

The Seeker walked in again, as she did every day. Whether she'd believed him after the days upon days of interrogation, he didn't know. She asked probing questions. Clearly intelligent. Didn't suffer fools, that was for sure. For once, she actually grabbed a chair and sat opposite him.

"Where is Uhtred Dragonborn?"

He shrugged. "No idea. He didn't say where he was going."

"A man doesn't just simply disappear."

"Maybe he's rather good at hiding from people looking to kill him. Maybe his gods chose to take him home."

She snorted. "I find that highly unlikely."

"You didn't see that gift of his, Seeker. I believed him when he said he was not of this world. He was clearly at the centre of everything here. Do you believe he is guilty?"

"What I believe doesn't matter. I am simply looking at the facts of what happened."

"I've told you the facts, Seeker. There is nothing else I can possibly add. The Dragonborn is gone. Those of us who survived have chosen to remain in Kirkwall to help rebuild."

"And the Champion?"

"What about her?"

"Where is she, Varric?"

He shrugged again. "She said she needed to get away after everything. Can you really blame her?"

"I just find it convenient that the Dragonborn leaves, and then within a few weeks, she disappears as well."

He couldn't help chuckle. "It's not how it sounds. Everyone knows who he was in love with, and Hawke was with… someone else when leaving."

"And I'm guessing you don't know where she went either?"

"I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. I didn't want her to go, but she said it was for the best."

The Seeker sighed but stood up, placing the chair back in its position. "You're free to go. There's no use keeping you around any longer. Just don't get any ideas about leaving Kirkwall any time soon. We may still choose to pick your brain some more."

"No plans, Seeker. Kirkwall is my home too, and I want to see it restored to its glory."

* * *

Seeker Cassandra escorted Varric to the door, watching him amble away. She shook her head at the story he'd been weaving over the past week or more. Most of it sounded like fantasy, but when she asked around about what she'd been told, his words were confirmed as truth each and every time.

Walking around the Hawke mansion, she could see that it hadn't been lived in for a couple of months. The bedroom of Uhtred Dragonborn didn't look like it had been touched since the day he'd fled. As for Hawke, her bedroom was neat, as if she'd been more methodical in her planning before she left. She had questioned the servants, but they had claimed to know nothing. She knew it was due to their loyalty to the Dragonborn, but they wouldn't budge.

She finally headed out to speak with Leliana. "So, what do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

"No sign of the Champion. The Hero of Ferelden won't co-operate. And the Dragonborn has simply disappeared. What do you think?"

Leliana grinned. "I will look for him. I'll find him eventually."

"You really think so?"

"I know him better than anyone, Cassandra. If anyone in Thedas can find him, it's me. And I know what makes him tick, I know how he thinks. I'll get him to co-operate."

"We just need answers, Leliana. And any of the three could be what we need to stop this spiralling out of control."

"We'll attack this from two ways. You focus on locating the Champion. She can't have gone far. Perhaps we need to question her sister."

"I doubt the Wardens will be cooperative."

"All we can do is try. So you worry about the Champion. Let me worry about the Dragonborn. I'll find him eventually."

There was nothing else for them to do in Kirkwall. Until the Divine decided on the next step, all they could do is investigate their leads and hopefully find someone who could help them in the end.

But she knew the Dragonborn hadn't gone home. He was out there somewhere. And if she couldn't find him, she knew Leliana definitely would.

His story wasn't over yet.

* * *

_A/N - Except it might be. As I said when uploading all these chapters, there's a possibility this will end here and I'm going to do a 're-imagining' of these first two stories._

_This second story has been nowhere near as popular as the first. Can take a few guesses as to why but I don't see the point in continuing a series that isn't popular._

_Add to that, I write stories for other sites and enjoy those far more than anything I write for this site nowadays._

_I'll make my decision in time, but for now, don't expect anything uploaded before the end of the year. It will either be 'Reign of the Dragonborn', the third story in this series, and I will be leaving my poll up for you to vote, as depending on how many votes I get, I might base the third story on that, or it will be an as yet untitled new story that will be the re-imagining as I stated._


End file.
